


Love in the Time of Trials

by Epicocity



Series: The Ancienverse [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 274,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicocity/pseuds/Epicocity
Summary: Ancienverse Book Five. In the wake of the battle at Heahea City, Ash and the others continue their adventure in Alola, oblivious to the tipping point fast approaching the beautiful region. As forces begin to act, from ARC to legendaries and the dastardly Team Skull, the world once more begins to move…with no guarantee that anything will remain when the dust settles. Amourshipping.





	1. A Hatching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alola once again! It's been quite a while (if two weeks is a while) and I'm sure you've all just been waiting on tenterhooks to see how the next installment of The Alola Trilogy unfolds and unfurls (mmhmm, let your ego talk, Epicocity). Well, it's finally here. A little darker, hopefully a little better. The normalcy is gone, kind of. There's no synopsis here, so let's just remind you where Love in the Time of Tropics ended: the portal to the Ultra Space caused problems in Heahea City, Ash mastered Z-Moves, the League has sent three Champions, Gary and ARC to Alola…and your boy Guzma has decided to get more involved. How will it go from here? Well, it's time to find out.
> 
> Author: Epicocity
> 
> Rating: T for violence and innuendo
> 
> Pairings: Amourshipping (I mean, come on…), mentioned Laserbladeshipping
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Another book, another chance to say I don't own it.

**Love in the Time of Trials**

Book Two of the Ancienverse Alola Trilogy

Chapter 1

A Hatching

"Welcome back, Madam President!"

Lusamine's heels clopped onto the metallic surface of the docks at the Aether Paradise. Assembled before her were a number of her employees, likely those sent as a welcome contingent by Wicke. The thought was a kind one, but completely and utterly unnecessary. Nevertheless, the blonde woman smiled at them all as she made her way over.

"Everything has been running smoothly, I take it," she spoke. The apparent leader of the group saluted quickly, falling into step beside her as she walked off. Shifting her eyes back, making them appear like slits, she noticed Faba scrambling off the ship.

"We've recovered a record number of Pokémon after the incident in Heahea City. Injured Wingull and the like," the man informed her. "They've all been taken to the conservation area."

"Excellent," Lusamine said, offering him a smile. The man blushed a little. "Return to your duties, then."

"Yes, ma'am!" The man saluted once more and he returned to his subordinates. Almost as soon as he had departed, Faba finished shuffling up to her, sniffling a little. Lusamine's displeased gaze slid over to him, a slight scowl on her face.

"Please wipe your dripping nose, Faba," she sighed out, hands on her hips as she watched him. Her hair billowed back as Faba reached up with a handkerchief to blow his nose. She wasn't sure how much good it would do, but it gave her some peace of mind.

"Hello, Madam President!"

"The President's back!"

"Oh, I'm so glad…" The sounds of her employees and volunteers met Lusamine's ears and she smiled towards those who were speaking. Many of them were waving, and one female employee was actually crying a little, likely tears of sheer joy, at her safety.

"Obviously, the news of what happened in Heahea City has spread quickly," Faba said with a slight bit of annoyance. She knew her branch manager was unhappy with himself not being greeted as enthusiastically (or indeed, at all). His sense of self-importance was far more skewed than Lusamine ever thought.

"Clearly," the blonde woman drawled. She wasn't surprised; it hadn't left her mind, either. The portal to the Ultra Space…it was like an inexorable force that pulled on her mind. A smirk crossed over. They were close. Closer than ever before to dissecting and discovering that beautiful world. It made her giddy inside to feel that it was so close within her reach. "So beautiful…"

"Hm? You say something, Madam President?" Faba asked. Lusamine shook her head, her voluminous hair moving around with it. Giving off another wave to her employees, the woman and her branch manager stepped onto the elevator to carry them up to the very top floor of their manmade island.

Traveling upward, the duo began to pass through the shining windows. Lusamine breathed in, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. Dealing with people crying over her was annoying. Closing her eyes for a second, she felt she could hear a little girl crying for her, but she ignored it. She didn't need a wretched thought like that in her head when there was so much more to do. Her eyes snapped open once more and she looked out over the conservation area before glancing out to the sea beyond the Paradise. All her work. It was beautiful.

The elevator rolled to its stop, opening out on the pure white walkway that led to the mansion on the top floor. Heaving a slight sigh, she pulled her head away from the glass and proceeded ahead of the goatee-stroking scientist with her. Her heels clicked and clopped against the walkway as the sun streamed down on her figure. Some milling gardeners and Pokémon were about the garden out front, waving to her like those below. She never could have imagined how happy they were to see her, but it hardly mattered very much. Nor did the woman in front of her mansion, to be honest, but she still appreciated her efforts.

"Welcome back, Madam Lusamine," the woman said, her bushy hair jiggling a bit as she bowed. Lusamine dismissed the greeting, striding past the woman. "How was the trip to Heahea? Informative?"

"Very," Lusamine answered, striding up to the doors and pushing them open with both her hands. Faba and the woman both followed after her as she stepped into the foyer, breathing in. "Were there any messages while I was out, Wicke?"

"Yes, there was one," Wicke answered, but she didn't elaborate on what it was about. Lusamine didn't need the answer; she already had a decent idea of what it was about, deciding to return it later. Running a hand through her hair, she made her way towards her office, only to stop at its threshold.

Screaming pain entered her head for a second and she felt her heartbeat double…no, triple. There was a haze, flashes of red. A hand was reaching out as it screamed into inky blackness. And those eyes…those eyes… "Stop it…stop looking…at me…like that…"

"Madam President!" Faba's voice was heard, but she waved him off violently.

"Did she have any episodes in Heahea?"

"None at all…which is quite the surprise, considering…" There was a loud noise, almost like a shuffling around in the desk nearby. Hurried footsteps followed and Lusamine could see that Wicke's feet were in front of her, even with the haze in her mind. In the woman's hands were two blue pills.

"Madam Lusamine, you need to take your medicine," Wicke told her insistently. The eyes still hovered in front of her face pleadingly. It was almost taunting, the way they wanted to break through.

"No…I'm doing this for you, too. Can't you see that?" she whispered. Wicke's hand wavered a second, but then she continued to be quite insistent in pushing the blue pills forward. The sight of them repulsed Lusamine and she slapped the hand away, sending the medicine down to the floor. "I'm fine! Get that away from me!"

"S-sorry…" Wicke mumbled apologetically. The pain vanished from her, finally, and Lusamine realized she was on the ground, knees touching it as her dress traveled up her thigh. Realizing where she was, the woman picked herself up with grace and faced Wicke with a smile.

"Nothing to be sorry for. I overreacted," the president assured her. Wicke continued to look concerned, while behind them it appeared that Faba was speaking with an employee who looked to be filling him in on some news. "Thank you, Wicke."

"Not a problem, madam" Wicke assured her. Lusamine dusted off her dress and walked into her office now, glancing at the bookshelf against the back wall. A smirk traveled over her face as she whipped around to sit upon her chair. "You should be more careful, though, Madam Lusamine. I know you haven't had an episode for six months, but…"

"No time for caution, Wicke," Lusamine spoke. She tapped the ends of her fingers together, looking to the photo on her desk. Well, it looked more like half a photo now, one end of it viciously ripped off from what Wicke would deem as one of her "episodes". Yet her mind was clear as could be at the moment that it happened. "The Day is almost here. We need to be more earnest in our discovery."

"Then perhaps it might have helped had you told Professor Burnet more," Faba said, still with that infernal sniffling nose. She let the issue slide this time. The woman leaned to the side, elbow on the arm rest as she cocked her head against a fist.

"Why bother?" Lusamine indicated to the scientist. Wicke looked between the two worriedly. Perhaps she worried that one of her episodes would approach again, making her lash out. Truth be told, she was surprised to have not experienced one back in Heahea, being so close to ground zero. Not that it changed things. In fact… "Telling Burnet wouldn't have changed a thing. Yesterday and six years ago were the biggest breakthroughs we had when it came to the Ultra Space. That other pockets appeared to have opened up beforehand, or that Mohn reached in when he shouldn't have is negligible and irrelevant. What we find now, or make sure they find, is of far more importance."

"Which means the RKS System is further delayed…Damn that brat…" Faba snarled out. Lusamine laughed. She enjoyed seeing Faba struggle to find any meaning that he could attach to his work. It was adorable.

"The RKS System…I'd scrap it if it wasn't a contingency, but it's hardly important if we don't recover it. In the end, it's all under control, he's assured me," Lusamine spoke. Wicke seemed to shudder at those words, but said nothing, drawing closer to the door at the exit from the room.

"Ah, which reminds me, Madam President, apparently the brat was sighted in Heahea," Faba said. It was clearly the news that he had received moments earlier. She rolled her eyes at it, genuinely not caring about that child. "He was pursuing Lillie."

"Was he?"  _That_  garnered her interest quickly. "And how has Lillie been doing since we last saw her?"

"The details are unknown, but it seems she's traveling with some friends." Lusamine's nails dug into the armrest that her elbow was not upon, grimacing lightly despite her slouched position. "Those children we met at the Dimensional Research Lab."

"Interesting…" Lusamine purred out. They had seemed familiar to her, yet she couldn't truly be bothered with any of their names. She considered things a moment, but began to chuckle lightly under her breath. "Well, I hope they continue to take good care of her. No doubt after what happened, they'll grow stronger and stronger. After all, we need them to keep it safe until it's time. Right, my sweet?"

"Er…yes?" Faba said, cringing a little, like he didn't understand why she was calling him that. It was fine by her, of course, and she ignored it as she stood, brushing aside a paper on the desk.

"Come, Faba, there's work to be done. His plan won't work itself out, and the Day is fast approaching." With that, she swept across her desk and for the bookcase behind it. It was time for the Aether Foundation's latest project.

* * *

"All right, time for a little training!" Ash's voice echoed across the battlefield that was next to the Heahea City Pokémon Center. Much to his surprise upon finding it that morning, the place wasn't damaged in the slightest. Well, there were a few pockmarks here and there, but those could have been caused by anything, he realized.

"Pika!" Pikachu led his entire crew in cheering. After a good night's rest, the previous day's battle seemed to be little more than a dream, including the dream or nightmare or whatever it had been from the evening before. A good night's sleep had done both his mind and body some good, putting him in the right place for the road ahead.

"Do your best!" Serena called out from her placement near the battlefield. She was seated with Bonnie and Clemont on a bench, gripping at her softly glowing egg. Ash turned to her, offering a grin, given that he was pleased she was watching. Not that it was hard for her to. Spending a night together made it difficult for either to wonder where the other was.

"Show us your Z-Moves, Ash!" Bonnie and Dedenne cheered together. Clemont said nothing, a fact that Ash ironically appreciated, the boy's mere observant nature helping himself to focus. No matter the other unanswered questions in his brain, Ash was determined to put his best foot forward and show them the resolve he had come to.

"Then let's do this double-time!" Ash said. He gave a few squats, stretching liberally to shake out some of the sores and kinks he had suffered in the battle the previous day. As he did so, he looked over to Greninja, the frog looking as fit as ever despite the beating he had taken, as well. Having his team fully pumped up and ready to go, Ash slammed his fist into his hand. "Dartrix, you and I are going to practice Z-Moves. Trumbeak, I want you to practice Flame Charge with your speed while trying to avoid it, and Rockruff, we'll see if we can block it with Rock Throw."

"Rrruff!" Rockruff barked out. Ash looked over to his other three team members, who were scrambling off to one of the other battlefields outdoors. The second they seemed to touch down upon it, Greninja and Passimian began sparring. Somehow, Ash wasn't surprised that Passimian managed to perfectly hit Greninja with a Shadow Ball, even with the Ninja Pokémon using Double Team.

"Okay, let's get started. Get on the move, you two!" Ash commanded, throwing his fist out. Rockruff and Trumbeak took off along the ground and in the air respectively. Trumbeak sailed up, spinning at a sheer angle to pick up speed. Dartrix watched his two opponents dart about the battlefield. Trumbeak reached a zenith in the air and then plunged back down. Likewise, Rockruff bent low to the ground, stones quivering around her neck. "Then let's do this!"

"Darroh!" Dartrix cried. At his partner's consent, Ash reached forward, crossing his wrists. That feeling of them both protecting the people they loved filled them, shared between them in a bond. More than that, Ash remembered his initial connection with Dartrix. He grinned, a green glow coming from his Z-Ring as the Grassium-Z appeared to surface. His hands moved back, clasping together before he raised them up and separated them. Power began to flow into Dartrix.

"Now, you guys! Flame Charge and Rock Throw! Dartrix, Bloom Doom!" Dartrix cried out as Rockruff pranced on the ground. The stones fired out, but they didn't form a large rock. Instead, they landed on the ground, points in before a large and jagged stone slab fired up from it. Ash was surprised to see it, recognizing it as Stone Edge. At the same moment, Trumbeak's body almost lit ablaze from the steep descent, but the fire petered out before anything could be done. "Pull up!"

Trumbeak acted instantly as Dartrix flapped his wings, seeds scattering out into the battlefield. They formed a flower field that stopped at the edge of Rockruff's stone. Then a singular bloom blasted outward while Trumbeak escaped from its range. Her speed wasn't quite what Ash had hoped, but he was grateful she was at least out of harm's way as the bloom exploded, sending pollen all over the battlefield. Clemont sneezed from it. Ash even tilted his hat down from the blast, while his other Pokémon watched the blast leave behind displaced dirt. Rockruff shook her fur from it, yipping loudly while Ash ran forward.

"You guys all did great! Rockruff learned Stone Edge; you're almost there with Flame Charge, Trumbeak, and Dartrix pulled off Bloom Doom! We're really making progress!"

"It was soooo cool!" Bonnie cheered. Still, Clemont seemed to say nothing, folding his hands as he stared at the battlefield, prompting Ash to look at his inventor friend. Bonnie appeared to notice her brother's gaze, as well, nearly blank and glazed. In the wake of that, she seemed to frown, herself recalling something. Ash wondered if it had to do with what Bonnie had mentioned last night at dinner about Squishy.

"Why don't I try another one, then?" Ash asked with a grin. This time he looked at Serena. His girlfriend was sitting there lazily, looking over at Pikachu intervening with the battle between Greninja and Passimian. Ash, too, saw his best buddy taking a note from Passimian about perfect accuracy, managing to bat away Greninja's Water Shuriken like it was nothing. Serena seemed lost in thought, like they all were, but she quickly noticed him watching and smiled.

"I wouldn't do that, cousin," called Kukui from the door to the Pokémon Center's interior. Out in the town proper, the sounds of people and Pokémon working together to patch things up could be heard. As much as he wanted to help, the professor had insisted he didn't that morning. "Z-Moves take a tremendous amount of energy. The crystal helps serve as a conduit for that energy, taking on the burden of the exchange between trainer and Pokémon. That's what allows its quick regenerative properties. If you use a Z-Move more than once in a single battle, you'd probably rip your body and your Pokémon's apart."

"Oh…definitely don't want to do that," Ash laughed out. Kukui laughed with him as he walked to Rockruff and scratched her behind the ears. She barked happily and Ash glowed at his three gathered Pokémon. They were all making such strides in improving, and he couldn't be prouder. It made him feel more than ready to take on Kiawe's trial. He felt it would be proof of him moving forward. Suddenly his stomach grumbled. "Man, I'm hungry…Lillie said she was making lunch, right?"

"Yes," Clemont spoke, finally jerking out of whatever seemed to be holding him confused. "She said she had something to tell us and wanted to make lunch."

"I gave her some pointers, too. She was really set on making sure I wasn't in the kitchen," Serena noted. She stood now, her skirt flaring out a little before she tamped it down. Bonnie was the only one of the three to look remotely concerned.

"Am I the only one that doesn't like the idea of Lillie cooking on her own?" the lemon blonde asked. Dedenne appeared to not care so much, returning to her pouch in order to sleep.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine," Ash admitted, patting at his stomach. "Once we eat, we can get moving, too. The roads out of the city towards Wela Volcano should be clear by then, right?"

"That's the point," Kukui chuckled out. "Shame my sweet little honey can't join us, she's so wrapped up in her work. But we can still have a nice farewell lunch before then."

"Sounds good to me!" Ash cheered, pumping his fist as his Pokémon did the same. Eating among friends felt like the best idea in the world, not only to stop his growling tummy, but also because it returned things to normal after their battle to save Heahea City. He liked normal. It was the reason he wanted to be traveling again.  _Even if it doesn't actually feel normal…_

"Bzzt! Rotom is here to deliver a message from Lillie!" the Pokédex suddenly cried out, zipping out of the Pokémon Center with an image of food on its screen. "Lunch is served!"

"Yes! Let's go, you guys!" Ash said to his Pokémon. Rockruff completely abandoned Kukui to follow Ash and the others inside of the Pokémon Center. The first thing that the raven-haired trainer saw was the table that was set up for their group, a multitude of food splayed out upon it. Lillie was next to it, placing the last of the plates down. It actually looked very good, drawing the attention of many patrons of the Center who were staying there after the incident.

Dartrix flew ahead to go and grab some food, only to have his feathers slapped aside by Trumbeak's own. That didn't stop Chespin from snaking a vine up to grab a roll. Naturally, Pancham was right at his side, scolding him for taking the roll. Ash and Serena couldn't help but laugh at that as all their Pokémon gathered around the table excitedly. Lillie caught sight of this, and she quickly and silently finished putting food down for all of them. Kukui walked up to the blonde girl and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It looks like a delicious meal, Lillie," the professor said. She beamed at him, still not saying anything, even when Nebby appeared on the table and seemed to open his mouth wide. He sucked down an entire roll, though Ash had genuinely no idea where it went. The boy didn't care much either, sitting at the table, next to Serena and across from Kukui, as they all set about to eat. Rotom landed on the table in a huff, unable to eat, before peering suspiciously at Bonnie.

With their plates soon loaded, the group all dug into their food. On the floor, the Pokémon all chattered about excitedly, with Dartrix and Chespin causing the most trouble in trying to snag others' food. Passimian, to Ash's surprise, had evenly layered his, and though he constantly kept his food even, it was gone almost faster than Chespin's. Ash turned back with a smile, noticing that Lillie was sitting there, but not eating.

"Lillie, is everything all right?" he asked of the blonde. She looked over to him, continuing to smile at him. It felt just a little creepy, especially with how downcast and upset she'd been the day before. Ash exhaled and placed his fork down, staring at her insistently. His own action prompted the others to do so as well, starting to worry about her. Lillie then unclasped her hands and placed them on the table, uncrossing her legs at the same time.

"I want to be a Pokémon Trainer!"

It was a bold statement, one louder than any clinking forks, chattering Pokémon, or even the whooshing of the door opening. They all stared at her, Pokémon included. Nebby bounded back across the table into her arms, or rather lap, because at the same time, Lillie held up the pokeball that Ash had given her what felt like so long ago.

"Lillie," Serena said, sounding a little surprised. She grabbed her napkin and wiped at her mouth. "You're sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Lillie said with confidence. Gone was the meek and timid girl from the day before, replaced with resolve. "Yesterday, I felt so helpless. I couldn't protect Nebby, and all I could do was stand there and cry. I…I don't want to feel that way again. I know there's always the possibility I'll break down, but I think that if I become a Pokémon trainer, I can at least try to protect Nebby."

"Pew!" Nebby chimed out, agreeing. Ash looked at Serena while she looked back at him. They considered each other for a second before grinning.

"I think it sounds like a great idea!" Ash concurred happily. "Any idea what you want to catch for your first Pokémon?"

"No…not really," Lillie said. "But I want something fierce and strong! One that's dependable and will never let me down!"

"I like that plan," Kukui laughed out boomingly. "In fact, I think that choosing to be a Pokémon trainer is probably the best idea in general. Living and working together with Pokémon is a truly great joy of life. But remember, Lillie, when it comes to being a trainer, it's not about having a Pokémon that won't let you down, but about the both of you being there for one another."

"I know," Lillie agreed. "I see Ash, Serena, Clemont, and even Bonnie getting along with their Pokémon, each moving forward together and being there for each other no matter what. That's why it's something that I want to do with my life."

"Aw, man! Even Lillie's gonna be a trainer before me!" Bonnie pouted out, but she couldn't deny the little smile that was on her face. Rotom snickered out at her.

"You still plan on traveling, I'd suppose?" Clemont asked her. It was clear that he was asking more than just in general. Lillie nodded, gripping the pokeball up to her chest.

"I would, if you'll let me."

"Of course!" Ash said. The girl hardly needed to ask. She'd already spent so much time with them, that the thought of Lillie leaving before their journey through Alola was over seemed entirely ludicrous. Kukui reached over and patted Lillie on the back.

"Like I said, I think it's wonderful. You and Nebby will certainly grow a lot, traveling with Ash and the others," the professor told her. She beamed up at him and nodded happily. "Speaking of, Ash, you guys are heading for Wela Volcano soon, yes?"

"Professor, you already know that! We plan to set off this afternoon, right?" Ash asked of his friends. Clemont nodded, pushing his glasses up as he returned to his food.

"Right after lunch was the plan."

"Good to know," Kukui sounded out, throwing a malasada into his mouth and chewing it whole. Once he'd swallowed, he grinned at them. "On that note, why don't you take a different path? It won't take you out of the way, really, and I think you'll get a real kick out of it."

"What are you talking about, professor?" Ash laughed out. He ate a little more off his plate before the man could give his rather swift answer.

"Ever heard of the Battle Royal?" Ash leaned back on his chair, chewing at the steamed broccoli in his mouth as he thought. Now that he had the time to ruminate on it, he realized that he had seen that poster, on his first trip to the city, that had advertised the Battle Royal.

"Sure. What is it?" Ash asked of the man. Kukui leaned across the table and Ash chose to emulate him. Serena shook her head while Lillie giggled a bit, the two girls reaching forward to clasp hands, as if glad to be continuing in their journey together.

"The Battle Royal is a big event held on Royal Avenue, which is on the way to your next trial," Kukui began to explain. Clemont became intrigued and he leaned in to listen as well. Bonnie also seemed excited, but remained in her chair. Rotom listened intently, like he was logging the data in. "They hold battle sets pretty much once a day there and it draws people from all around the island and the region. To the person who wins the battle set, they receive a prize…well, they get to choose from one."

"So, it's like a tournament?" Ash asked. He could feel his blood pumping as Pikachu leapt onto the table. He was clearly finished with his lunch and just as excited about the prospect of a tournament.

"Not quite." Ash deflated a bit at that. He really thought a tournament could help get his blood pumping against trainers. The Kalos Team Tournament had certainly helped that when it took so long to get to Snowbelle City, though he tried to ignore what happened afterwards. "There're only two rounds: preliminary and championship. But there's a twist."

"A twist?" Clemont asked. Both trainers were hanging on the professor's every word.

"Four trainers!" Kukui announced, holding up four of his fingers proudly. "You enter the ring with three others as a way to pay homage to the four islands of Alola and our guardian deities. In the old days, trainers used to battle with a three-on-three setup, with the battle ranging points and such until one trainer was out three Pokémon, but the organizers decided the rule was too complicated. Now, each trainer calls one Pokémon out, and the last in the ring is the winner."

"Kind of like the last battle of the Peace Tournament, then…" Serena noted. Ash nodded, now feeling even more excited. At Serena's reminder, he could recall his battle against Sawyer and Rocky during the KTT, and knew that something like this was just as exciting.

"I bet there are a lot of strong trainers there," Ash said wistfully.

"You betcha, cousin," Kukui said, reaching up to scratch at his chin. "The only caveat is that Z-Moves aren't allowed, but for skilled trainers like yourselves, that should be no problem. Plus, I hear the pool of prizes is very… _interesting_ this time around, including a little stone which seems to be a Z-Crystal that no one has been able to use."

"What makes you think we could use it then?" Clemont asked him. Kukui grinned and chuckled at them.

"Just a feeling. Tapu Koko was interested in you, after all, so maybe this crystal is interesting, too, eh?"

"So, does that mean you battle there from time to time?" Ash asked, now coming back from his leaning position in order to spread his legs out comfortably. Kukui wore a rather sly grin as he, too, leaned back.

"I've dabbled in it from time to time, and the wife takes an interest in it," Kukui told them. His teeth were showing from his grin as Serena, Lillie and Bonnie struck up conversation irrespective of them. "She really likes the top battler of Royal Avenue: the Masked Royal! He's the undisputed top battler of the Battle Royal Dome, though lately he's only been doing exhibition matches. Only one challenger has been close to toppling his reign, and that's Kiawe."

"Aw, man! That just fires me up even more, even just to see him in action!" Ash cried out, wobbling around on his chair enthusiastically.

"Pika pika chu!" Pikachu agreed with him, stamping his feet a little.

"Whoo, yeah, heat it up like a Blast Burn, huh?" Kukui chuckled out. Ash grinned at Clemont, the inventor also looking positively fired up. "Too bad I'm going to be staying in Heahea for a while. Spending time with Burnet before her research takes her away. Plus, being such a popular city allows me to really get things moving for the Alola League. The Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia, left it in my hands after she departed for the Battle Tree this morning."

"You ran into Cynthia?" Ash asked, blinking. Then the first part of Kukui's statement hit him like a freight train. "Wait, that's right! She mentioned something about the League! So did Looker! It's true, then?"

"The League? Yeah, I got the official paperwork filed and all. Just need to set a date," Kukui informed Ash. The raven-haired trainer could see the little glint entering into the professor's eyes at the conversation about it. "I've even got the format figured out, so I think there'll be some fun surprises."

"How can I enter?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu slammed their fists on the table. Clemont jumped back and Serena looked over to him in surprise. Only Kukui didn't react with surprise, his grin widening all the further.

"Complete your trials," was the simple response. That took Ash by surprise and he sat back a little. "We had hoped to open it up only to those who complete their Grand Trials, but since not everyone completes all four of them, for the first League we're opening the pool up to those who complete the seven basic trials with the captains. In that case, we may have to run some preliminaries for the final rounds."

"Is that why you've been collaborating with Miss Akela?" Serena interjected. Kukui turned to her, giving her that same puzzling grin, like he was holding all kinds of secrets that he wasn't just going to let out for free. Serena seemed like she wanted to ask more. "Oh? !"

Ash, and everybody, as a matter of fact, turned at the sound of Serena's voice. The egg in her arms was glowing brightly, reaching a zenith that was almost blinding as cracks appeared along its snowflake-patterned surface. Serena reached up, moving her dish and other foods aside to place the egg on the table as it began to hatch. Out of all of them, Rotom seemed the most excited, preparing its camera for action. Then the egg shattered (or disappeared was more like it) to reveal the tiny Pokémon that had hatched from it.

"Shrew…?"

"It's…a Sandshrew!" Ash exclaimed. The little one that had hatched jumped and tried to roll himself up into a ball. Instead, he just looked craned over, limbs moved interior. "Ah, sorry…didn't mean to startle you…"

"Rew?" Sandshrew squeaked out, poking his head out a little. Serena leaned down a bit, a smile on her face as she moved some of the hair out of her eyes. The Sandshrew seemed to notice her, but remained in his somewhat rolled-up state. He did observe her, though, eyes flicking between the couple innocently.

"It looks different," Clemont commented. "Another Alolan form?"

"Yes," Rotom explained proudly. "In Alola, due to the Sandshrew's natural habitats near Mount Lanakila, they have developed into being Ice and Steel types!"

"Wow, he's so cute!" Bonnie exclaimed, diving forward as if to hug the little Sandshrew. Ash instantly knew that had to be one of the worst ideas the little girl had ever had.

"Shreeeew!" the Sandshrew shrieked, suddenly spinning around like a top and shooting off the table. Bonnie was the one that got smacked in the face with a crystalline dusting of ice cementing her look of pain onto her features. As soon as she fell back, Lillie crying out at her, Sandshrew was gone. Some of the trainers around the Center seemed surprised as the little one rolled around and seemed to disappear, moving so fast with his rolling that it was impossible to tell where he went.

"Ha ha, Bonnie looks funny," Rotom commented, snapping a picture of the girl's face before she could thaw and retaliate. Lillie leaned down to pick Bonnie up as Serena stood from her chair.

"Bonnie, it was just a baby," Clemont scolded his sister. "You startled him."

"I'm sorry…he just looked so cute…" Bonnie pouted out sadly. She could clearly move her facial muscles again, given she was talking, but Ash was more predisposed to finding just where the little Mouse Pokémon had gotten to. The chaos from Sandshrew's rather abrupt departure appeared to have settled down, making it difficult to find him.

"Well, he's an energetic one," Kukui laughed out. "Looks to know some good moves, too. Pretty sure he exhibited Rapid Spin just there."

"Whatever it was, we need to find him," Serena stated. Ash had to agree with that notion. "He must be scared, and I don't want him to be too frightened."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ash stated, pushing his chair out, himself. Packing for the departure from Heahea could come later; for now, the little one was more important. "Pikachu, can you look for him?"

"Pi," Pikachu confirmed and he slipped from the table. The other Pokémon also seemed to get the idea that a search party was being formed, since they all split to other areas of the Center. Ash remained where he was standing, looking around for where the little Sandshrew could have gone as Serena fretted a little next to him.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. She nodded, but said nothing.

"Pika! Pipika!" Pikachu finally called from a corner of the Center, near what looked like a cushioned seat. Serena was off even faster than he was, running over to where Pikachu was. Her Pokémon were all right behind her, except for a slower Brionne that Ash picked up to bring over. As they approached, Ash noticed that there were some ice crystals on the seat. Serena bent low, while Ash did the same, depositing Brionne to the ground with the rest of Serena's team. While doing so, he looked underneath the seat to see Sandshrew there, staring up at Serena with big eyes. The Sandshrew sneezed a little, and a medium-sized chunk of ice flew out, scattering across the floor.

"It's okay," Serena said softly. Ash was taken aback; she sounded so much like a mother with a child, similar to how she'd sometimes spoken to Lillie. That made him smile and his mind wandered to some far-off future for a second. "You're okay. We're not here to hurt you, okay?"

"Shrew?" Sandshrew squeaked out, tilting his head. Ash finally noticed the small case in Serena's arms as she opened it up to reveal the pokepuff inside. She took one with Oran Berry frosting atop it and held it out tentatively.

"You must be hungry," she said, still quiet in that intimate little moment. Sandshrew shuffled forward a little, intrigued by the pastry before him. Serena pushed it slightly forward with a smile and finally the little mouse reached forward to grab it. The whole time, he looked up at Serena before drawing it back to his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Sand!" Sandshrew cried out, his eyes alighting with joy. Serena breathed with obvious relief as Ash held back his laugh. Pikachu walked a little forward to greet the little one.

"Pika!" he said. Sandshrew looked at him, a slight bit of fear in his eyes, but Pikachu turned around, offering his tail. The little one stared a moment longer before finishing the Pokepuff and reaching forward to touch Pikachu's tail. Pikachu yanked it slightly out of reach, causing Sandshrew to jump before he lowered it again. The process continued a couple more times until, finally, Sandshrew caught hold of the tail and cheered.

"Shrew! Shrew!" he cried happily; so happily that he began to spin around, little particles of ice flying in the air from his action. Eventually he stopped as Pikachu patted him on what seemed to be a hard-shelled back.

"It's like they're brothers," Ash finally laughed out at the sight. At the sound of this, Pancham stepped forward. Sandshrew watched him warily for a moment, but Pikachu's consistent patting made him relax.

"Cham pan," Pancham said proudly. Sandshrew tilted his head, watching curiously as Pancham slipped onto his back and began to spin around. It very quickly became a dance, one that Sandshrew was enraptured with. "Panpanpan!"

"Sand? Shrew!" Sandshrew responded with, clearly liking the rhythm that Pancham was showing. Pikachu began to back away as his fellow mouse began to spin himself, showing the same kind of Rapid Spin he had shown earlier. Serena leaned back, clapping her hands together as the two Pokémon finished their dance. By this point, the others had finally approached them, watching the duo's routine come to an end.

"Oh, that's interesting," Clemont commented, adjusting his glasses. "He's like a natural born dancer right out of the egg. Tierno would be fascinated if he ever saw this."

"I think Pancham and Sandshrew look just as much like brothers as Pikachu and he," Serena giggled out, ignoring the latter part of Clemont's observations. Ash nodded, agreeing with the statement.

"Um…" Bonnie said, and both Ash and Serena turned to look at the younger girl. She was clutching Dedenne with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring Sandshrew…"

"I'm sure he understands," Serena assured the girl sweetly. "You do, don't you, Sandshrew?" The Ice and Steel type stopped his movements and turned, looking up to all the humans that were before him. Ash watched his eyes widen, as though the little one had suddenly figured out that he had attracted an audience with his dancing. Yet, despite his timid demeanor earlier, he didn't seem to mind the attention now. It was like Pancham and Pikachu's own interests had broken him out of whatever figurative shell had still been left from his hatching.

"Sandshreeew!" he exclaimed. Bonnie's eyes alit with happiness and she seemed to want to lunge towards him again. Lillie, however, managed to put a hand on her shoulder, indicating for her to restrain herself. She did so, and opted for smiling softly at Sandshrew's acceptance of her apology. That mattered settled, Ash turned back to Serena.

"Well, Serena, what do you plan to do?" he asked. She didn't look over at him or answer, though he could tell she'd made her decision by the soft smile that was gracing her face. Once more, she brushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear before placing her hands down on her knees.

"Sandshrew?" Serena asked aloud. Her voice was still soft and quiet, to the point that only those surrounding her could actually hear her speak, but that seemed to suit her just fine. Sandshrew, at the very least, was paying attention, and that was all that really mattered. "My name's Serena, and I'm a Pokémon Performer."

"Sand?" Sandshrew decided to ask, once more emulating Pikachu in turning his head to the side in that curious manner.

"A Pokémon Performer works together with their Pokémon to do routines like you and Pancham just did," she continued to inform him. The idea seemed to have held the Mouse Pokémon's ears and Ash continued to flick his eyes between the two of them. "Is that…something that would interest you?"

Sandshrew continued tilting his head before looking to Pancham. The Playful Pokémon thumped his chest proudly, as if indicating his own preference to the little one. It took a moment of waiting, a moment replete with Clemont restraining Chespin from trying to assert himself as Luxray shook his head, but after a moment, Sandshrew seemed to bounce. "Shrrrrew!"

"It would? That's wonderful!" Serena stated once more, clapping her hands together yet again. She looked positively enthused at the prospect of a new partner to her team. Sandshrew seemed to find it the same, for he bounded upward and into Serena's arms. It weighed just a little on her, judging by the way her arms sagged a bit, but she still kept the smile. "You're certainly cold. We'll have to buy lots of foods to keep you that way."

"Sandshrrrew…" Sandshrew shivered out, once more sneezing out the ice balls just a little. Ash looked down to Pikachu and grinned, both of them happy for her.

"Then, I'm glad you're joining my team," she said gleefully in response, taking out a pokeball. "We work hard, but have lots of fun and…bring smiles…to everyone." Her words seemed to waver on the tail end of her sentence, Ash noticed almost immediately. He wanted to reach out and reassure her, but considering that her smile hadn't faltered, he realized there was no need to.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew called, scrabbling a little against her arms as he reached for the pokeball still in her hand. She lowered it a little, so it was right at his level, and the little one pressed on the white button in the center. Red light surrounded him and he was sucked inside. The pokeball rocked on Serena's hand for all of a second before sounding out with a ding, stars flying from it. She stood.

"Ta da! My new team member…is Sandshrew!" she yelled, drawing a little attention. Most of it was from her own Pokémon, however, glad to have earned a new friend and family member to their ranks. Bonnie and Lillie clapped their hands furiously, all while Ash shoved his hands in his pockets with a grin as Pikachu returned to his shoulder.

"Congratulations, Serena," Clemont spoke, his own gaze turning back to Charjabug crawling all over his backpack. When Ash saw that, he noticed that they had surprisingly managed to complete their lunch. As Serena thanked the inventor, Ash returned to his own team, all of them looking over at him proudly. Kukui was still seated at the table, leaning back with his hat over his head. He was grinning.

"Well, guys, we'll be heading to Wela Volcano," Ash spoke as he stood before his prepared team. Passimian was hunkered low, staring intensely. "Before then, we'll take that detour to Royal Avenue for some extra training. We might only need the regular trials to aim for the Alola League, but we're gonna make sure we clear those Grand Trials and win it together! What do you all say?"

"Koo!" Dartrix cried, raising his wing up. The others all followed with equally enthusiastic responses, even Pikachu. Only Greninja opted for a nod instead of the cheer.

"You'll all do great," Serena admitted, finally coming back over. Her entire team seemed to be returned to their pokeballs now, as was Clemont's, sans Charjabug. "We'll all cheer you on, every step of the way we can."

"And this time you'll win it all!" Bonnie said, her and Dedenne jumping up into the air. Lillie looked over, placing Nebby back into her bag as she adjusted the floppy hat on her head.

"You've battled in a 'League' before?" she asked, walking over to join them all. Ash turned to face them all, smirking just a little as he folded his arms, his Pokémon displayed right behind him with their own little smirks.

"He battled into being runner-up at the Kalos League last year," Clemont answered. Lillie looked absolutely surprised by this particular revelation. Ash continued smirking a little. He didn't like resting on his laurels, or boasting about his achievements these days, but seeing Lillie shine with admiration and hearing Clemont's pride made him feel glad. For a second, all of his losses made him realize he was getting somewhere, step by step.

"Well, that's interesting…" Kukui mumbled, but Ash was sure he must have misunderstood the man. He was still grinning, though, leaning forward with what seemed to be a battle-starved expression. "Better get moving, then, huh?"

"Right!" Ash said. He whipped over to his Pokémon, all of them giving one more cry of confidence before he took out his pokeballs and called them back except for Pikachu. Each one of he and his friends then made sure to grab their bags, slinging them over their shoulders as they dashed out of the Center.

Emerging into the sun of Heahea City, Ash could still hear the banging sounds of reconstruction in the city. However, despite whatever damage seemed to have been done in the city, the smell of the salty breeze still tickled his nostrils as people cleaned up on the beach. There appeared to be some round, little Pokémon resting there that Rotom took pictures of while Bonnie grabbed on to the railing, overlooking the sands. Ash tilted his head up, looking right at the noon sun. His hand reached outward, like he was trying to grab ahold of it, but did little more than notice the Z-Ring on his wrist.

"Professor Kukui, thanks for everything," Ash said, back still to the professor. The ocean breeze ruffled past his hair as he looked down now, gazing out at the sea. He felt his resolve trying to strengthen itself. The questions in his head tried to break through it, but with Pikachu on his shoulder and Serena by his side he pushed them away to face the professor. "I guarantee that I'm going to complete all my trials and Grand Trials and win the Alola League."

"I'll be looking forward to  _that_ , cousin," Kukui said, reaching forth to clasp Ash's hand. "Maybe one day,  _we'll_  battle, too. In the meantime, you guys all succeed at whatever you try."

"We will," Serena confirmed. Ash could hear the fire in her voice, ready to take on her next Ceremony as soon as possible. It made the fire stir within him even further.

"Lillie, you and Nebby take care on the road," Kukui continued on. Lillie responded by clasping her fists together and pulling them up against her chest positively. "When you're done, stop back by before you head off to Konikoni to face Olivia. I'm sure Burnet would love to see you and fill you in, assuming she doesn't call you first. One thing we have in common: we're real talkers."

"Will do," Clemont said, hitching his bag up a little more, though it weighed right back down all over again. He seemed to still be a little lost in thought, like he had before lunch, but Ash just walked over and slung an arm around him so they could all walk off together. Serena gave a wave while Bonnie quickly hugged Kukui.

"Take care, professor!" she cheered loudly, herself waving before Lillie silently ushered her along, offering one last nod to the professor as she clasped the pokeball in her hands.

"Ah, wait for Rotom!" Rotom cried, flying off from the beach rapidly. "Extra tricks to play, now that Rotom was almost left behind."

"Come on, Rotom, you're a real Slowpoke!" Bonnie teased as Ash's foot finally reached the border from the city. He grinned, wasting no more time in taking a breath as Serena, Lillie and Bonnie caught up to them and they stepped forward onto the next phase of their adventure, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And there's the first chapter of Trials! Was it as explosive as the opener of the second book of The Kalos Trilogy? No, not at all, but I don't think it needed to be after the way the first ended. In either case, things have clearly moved forward, and that first scene is very important, obviously. Otherwise, our heroes are experiencing currently minor problems, despite their successes. More importantly, Lillie has decided to become a trainer! What Pokémon will she catch? Furthermore, Sandshrew has hatched! I find it hilarious how many people thought for certain, not a single doubt, that it was Vulpix. It was like there wasn't any other option! Funny to me, because I laid tons of hints for why it wasn't Vulpix…like Keoni having one…and the pattern on the egg being different from the anime on purpose. Ah well, don't worry, I had my reasons. But I won't let this go for a while, ha ha!
> 
> Well, regardless, as this is technically the first chapter of the new story, there's no one to thank here, ha ha, so I'll settle for a blanket thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed the last story! Let's keep it up into this one! So, until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	2. A Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that the opening for Trials would be Kyoran Hey Kids! from the anime Noragami Aragoto. Give a listen if you have the chance! But for now, it's time for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

A Doubt

As it turned out, the journey to Royal Avenue was not a particularly long one. In fact, Serena soon found that it was actually a very familiar route: the straight shot that they had taken from Lush Jungle eventually split off to go to Royal Avenue. That's when the memory seemed to really hit her, that first night at dinner.

"Of course! Maka said she came to Heahea from Royal Avenue!" Serena had exclaimed, halfway through looking at her map. There was an announcement on the front page of the Alolan news, tucked away in a corner about the upcoming Hano Ceremony, but Serena only filed it away for later. With luck, she'd be able to win her next Lei at the Wela Ceremony before Ash could complete his trial.

"Oh, yeah…" Ash called out, surprisingly yawning a little. Clearly, despite all the rest, his training and various helping around the city (though no heavy lifting, per Kukui's orders) in the early mornings had worn him out, on top of the abuse his body had taken the day before. "Either way, it's gonna be really fun. Right, buddy?"

"Chaaaa…" Pikachu sounded out in content. To Serena's surprise, he and Pancham were rolled up against the already sleeping Sandshrew, who was propped against a resting Rotom. She had him join them for dinner to get used to all the Pokémon, and though he was tentative at first, Sandshrew quickly took to the group kindly. Serena appreciated that; the baby was a rather outgoing one after the initial hesitation.

"It definitely sounds like a good time," Clemont agreed. The inventor didn't seem quite so exhausted, but was resting comfortably in his chair. It felt like it had been a while since the three of them had just sat and talked, as Lillie had already taken Bonnie to the tent for a night's rest. "I think I'll enter with Luxray. He's been itching for a battle for a while now, and I know I've been wanting one."

"Sounds awesome," Ash yawned out once more. "You better make it to the championship round so I can battle you again. It's been a long time."

"You know I will," Clemont said, snapping his chair legs back on to the ground with a slight smirk. Ash returned the smirk and the two bumped fists together. A sound in the surrounding trees briefly caught Serena's attention and she looked to see Greninja throwing some shuriken at a tree. It almost seemed like the frog was determined or something. Turning back to the table, Serena noticed that the boys had finished their fistbump, and Ash had a very light frown on his face. It was just a second, but she had to wonder if their pride had taken a bigger blow against the beast from the Ultra Space than she had thought.

"Do you want to take part, too, Serena?" Ash asked the second that the smile was back on his face. Serena gave a slight start at her boyfriend's question, honestly not really having an answer for it.

"I don't know," Serena finally answered after a moment of Ash's staring. "On the one hand, it would be experience for the battle portion of the Ceremony, but…"

"Hey, if you don't want to, you don't have to. Just cheer us on in the crowd." Serena figured that was pretty much a given at this point. Clemont appeared to stand now, swiping his fedora off the table. Near his feet was a passed out Chespin, propped up by Bunnelby, both of whom the inventor soon returned.

"Well, I figure I'll turn in for the night," Clemont said, obviously considering their conversation finished. Serena and Ash both bade their friend good night as he returned to the tents, briefly giving Bonnie and Lillie his own good nights before slipping into the boy's tent. It ultimately left Serena alone with Ash, especially since Greninja seemed to have settled down.

"Anything on your mind?" Ash asked. Serena looked at him, the boy propping himself up on his elbow, and she was rather surprised that he would ask such a question. She sighed and emulated him.

"Not sure."

"Yeah…" he breathed. Serena suddenly noticed his face closer than it had been just a few seconds ago. In fact, it was so close, she felt she could count his eyelashes, if she didn't have them memorized already. It was all rather magnetizing, and instead of talking, Serena found herself kissing him. At one point, she was sure she found herself pulled into his lap, but it had all been a haze, especially considering that Pikachu woke them both up the next morning and she hadn't realized that they had fallen asleep outside. Thankfully they weren't noticed by anyone else (not that they were sneaking around, but it was still embarrassing).

Regardless, other than some tousled hair, flushed faces and Pikachu smirking a little as they set off after breakfast, no one was any the wiser. Serena simply continued to guide them toward Royal Avenue, Bonnie skipping gaily ahead. It was almost near midday when Serena decided to broach  _the_  interesting topic with Lillie, mostly as a means of pushing her own negative feelings aside, ones she wouldn't admit had been plaguing her since her loss in the Heahea Ceremony.

"Any thoughts on when you want to catch your first Pokémon, then?"

"As soon as I can," Lillie admitted. Nebby jingled out from inside the bag in agreement, but the blonde ignored him. "But I don't want just any Pokémon. After seeing how close all of you are with your Pokémon, even your new ones, I want to make sure that I can bond with one like that, hopefully."

"I'm sure that no matter what Pokémon you choose, you'll find a great one," Serena assured her. Her eyes flicked over to Ash, who appeared to agree, but also had some other questioning look behind his eyes, like he was suppressing something. It was always gone just as it rose up, though, so Serena paid little mind.

"Thanks," Lillie spoke, smiling happily. She began to hum quietly, a little tune, some of the notes sounding familiar. It was a nice song, regardless; soothing, like the waves of the ocean reflecting the sun. Serena closed her eyes a moment, listening, before the sound of Lillie's humming appeared to be overtaken by something more booming and more resonant.

"Is that music?" Clemont questioned. It was certainly the obvious answer, and both Ash and Bonnie raced ahead to see. Serena maintained her even pace with Lillie, though both girls were rather intrigued as they came near a circle of palm trees. That was when it became evident that neither Ash nor Bonnie needed to say anything about what was actually going on.

Settled into the copse of trees appeared to be a dance crew. Four near identical female dancers were swaying in a circle, a band nearby thrumming away on tribal drums. Their Pokémon, a wide and eclectic variety of different Eevee evolutions, danced along with them. To Serena's surprise, Sylveon and Brionne suddenly called themselves out of their pokeballs to watch the spectacle.

They weren't the only ones. Various other travelers or caravans happened to stop to watch the rather entertaining roadside show. Serena noticed one blond-haired man with a hiking stick sitting on the ground while listening to the music. Another Mudbray-drawn carriage sat there with a little girl listening and watching the dancing ladies. Yet another group of what looked like teenagers had their Pokémon on their heads as they watched them from their car. It was quite the sight, and one that Bonnie and Ash were extremely excited to see, though the latter retained enough presence of mind to hold Bonnie back from running in towards the dancers. Clemont and Rotom soon joined them and the Pokédex, like usual, took off to snap pictures as secretly as it could.

"It's very lovely," Lillie commented, and Serena nodded. She and the blonde with her came to a stop some distance away from Ash and the others, watching as the crowd began to clap and cheer along with the beat. Up in the trees, various Pokémon sat, including one that Serena had never seen before, dozing away on the tree. Yet despite the fact that it looked so sleepy, it also appeared to be swaying comfortably with the rhythm. Lillie also looked up at it, smiling at the rather drowsy Pokémon. "That one's cute."

"Yes, it is…" Serena agreed. She and Lillie continued to watch the little one for a time, swaying oh so easily to the beat in his seemingly sleepy state. Yet there were little things about the Pokémon's movements that became interestingly noticeable the longer she looked, like how its rocking back and forth would never cause it to tumble, situating itself perfectly enough to keep its perpetual movement.

"All right, everyone! Alola! Time for all the kanaka out there to join in the hula!" one of the dancers, who seemed to be the lead, called. Serena was surprised at how many people jumped at the opportunity to be a part of the chaotic dance. What she  _wasn't_  surprised at was the fact that both Ash and Bonnie jumped straight into it with their own Pokémon. Of course, Ash still couldn't dance all that well when going solo, but no one seemed to care; they were either dancing horribly themselves to the beat of the drum (mostly Ash's Pokemon, with Dartix and Trumbeak dancing the strangest together) or otherwise looking surly and refusing to partake.

Serena continued watching as both Sylveon and Brionne couldn't resist jumping in with the dance. She vaguely realized that there was a fire in the center of the dancing area, and it made her wonder just what kind of shadows would be cast if it were nighttime. Would they be crazy and chaotic? Twisted and mingled? Light always seemed to cast shadow. Serena allowed herself a moment to frown, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Why was she becoming so consumed by this? So…hesitating?

"Oh, this is rather lovely," someone said, clearly another spectator that had been walking by, come to join the party. Serena ignored the woman who was speaking, staring blankly ahead at all of the dancers.

Some were smiling. Others weren't. If she won, who would lose? If she smiled, who wouldn't? Making that promise had seemed so easy, but now that she was here, she wondered if it was really possible. And that thought simply led to another, far less pleasant, thought. If her smile couldn't make everyone smile, would she ever even succeed at being a capable Performer? Was she always doomed to fall flat? Serena shook her head wildly, trying to ignore these unhappy thoughts. Unable to banish them that way, Serena reached up and slapped her cheeks.

"Serena! What's wrong?" Lillie asked. She was gripping at her bag strap as she looked at the honey blonde. Serena affixed the smile back on her face and looked to Lillie. Past her was the clear newcomer to the little roadside show, a younger, shorter woman with a large purple bonnet wrapped around her voluminous and bushy black hair. She appeared to be wearing a brown farmer's outfit, in a way, with big black boots as she swayed happily next to her Pokémon, which looked like a bigger version of Mudbray.

"Nothing," Serena chirped out, shifting her gaze to look into Lillie's green eyes. "Say, Lillie, can I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course," Lillie said, herself smiling back. That elated Serena's heart just a little bit. "You can ask me anything."

"Then…what do you think of my performances?" The question must have startled Lillie, because she only stared at Serena for a moment, vaguely raising a finger up to her lips as her other hand let go of her bag to adjust her hat. "I mean, do you think there's something lacking from them, or…?"

"I think they're amazing," Lillie spoke. She stepped forward a little, her bag now fallen to the ground as she stepped forward. "I remember watching one on television before my mother stopped me from watching it. I cried for hours, especially trying on clothes that day, but I just imagined that I was one of those people in the Ceremony, dressing up for the stage. Then, when I saw you in the Kala'e Ceremony…"

"Hmm…" Serena commented. She liked hearing Lillie's words of encouragement, but she still felt like something was off. Like she hadn't grown at all. "It's just, I worked hard on helping Brionne move about and Braixen knowing something different, but that didn't help at all."

"I don't think it matters much," Lillie spoke back. She was looking up now, her hat blocking the sun a little as she stared at the still rocking Pokémon atop the tree. "Whenever I see you dancing, I can only imagine how much fun you're having. To me, it doesn't matter if it's fire or anything else. The judges might be more discerning, but…"

Lillie's words were encouraging, yet all Serena could take away from it was that she had still managed to fail. Lillie may have smiled, and that was wonderful, but unless she could bring back all the smiles, what did any of it even matter? Lusamine, Miss Akela, and even Kiawe had shown a relative lack of care for her performance. Whether it was an attempt to be impartial or not, she was unsure, but regardless of things, it made her wonder…was she only hurting herself in trying to obtain her dream by taking part in the Ceremonies? It was an unusual black hole of thought, one she knew was unlike her, but was like a small kernel that was growing and growing out of control.

"Hey, Serena! Aren't you going to dance with us?" Ash called out. He was smiling so brightly when she looked at him, that Serena felt her heart melt just a little. Whatever problems her boyfriend had weren't stopping him from moving forward, and she knew she had to do the same thing.

"Of course," Serena said, laughing lightly. She ran forward into the crowd, just in time for Ash to take her hands. They spun off, almost trampling over Clemont and Bonnie. Before long, Serena found her pokeballs slipping out and all of her Pokémon joining. Pancham and Sandshrew, timid as he was, soon found their own rhythm on the dancefloor. It was a moment of freedom, for her to dance without thinking. Dance without making anyone smile but herself.

And when they spun out of the dance crowd, breathless and flushed, Ash surprisingly dipped her low with a grin. Her hand flew upward to balance herself against his chest as his fingers ghosted down her back. It was such a moment, that Serena wasn't sure what she wanted from it, other than the boy before her. She reached up, pecking him on the lips and pulling back, bringing an end to their own dance.

"Whoa, that's a cool Pokémon," Ash commented upon seeing the woman from earlier, still tapping her foot to the beat. "Hey, Rotom!"

"Bzzt! What is it, Ash?" Rotom asked, brushing past a rather irritated Bonnie to join them. It seemed to get the context of the question being asked. "Ah, that's a Mudsdale, the evolved form of Mudbray."

"It looks so strong," Ash said, drawing closer to the large horse that was munching curiously on the grass. The woman that was presumably its trainer opened her eyes at his comment, as if noticing that he was paying attention.

"You like my Mudsdale, eh?" she asked, rubbing her gloved hands together.

"Definitely," Ash told her. He didn't let go of Serena's hand, which inevitably led to her being dragged forward with him and up to the shorter woman, who appeared to be even shorter than them (though taller than Bonnie by Serena's estimations). "It looks strong and trustworthy."

"Ae, Mudsdale is my trusted partner through all these years," the woman said, patting her steed with a light smile. Mudsdale snorted, shaking his head, his black mane flopping all about. "We've been together since he was a little Mudbray in the garden."

"Just like me and Pikachu," Ash laughed out. He finally let go of Serena's hand to walk towards Mudsdale. "Do you mind if I…?"

"Oh, not at all," the woman said, moving her hands to indicate that he could go right ahead. Ash walked a little tentatively forward and then ran a hand through Mudsdale's hair, stroking it softly. Serena didn't feel all that astonished; she'd long known that Ash could get even the most unruly and upset Pokémon to calm down. Mudsdale appeared to like it, at the very least.

"Muuuuh!" he neighed out, clomping his feet a little. While he did so, Pikachu scampered out from the crowd to run up and join them all.

"You like that, Mudsdale?" the woman asked. Mudsdale once more responded in the affirmative as Ash continued. The woman patted him one more time and turned to look at Serena, who smiled softly down at her. "You travelers on the road, then?"

"We're on our way to Royal Avenue," the Performer answered her.

"Nice place, that is," she concurred, nodding her head. "There are some nice battles to see there. Probably the only place that can get those Team Skull scoundrels to behave. Outside of there, they seem to be annoying nuisances. Just the other day, Mudsdale had to kick a pair of them off for heckling some trainer on the road."

"They certainly seem to be a problem around these parts," Serena concurred with her. The woman continued to nod sagely, obviously agreeing with the point she made.

"True enough, but they're not that big of a deal," she said. "Just lost little kids, really."

"They hardly seemed little when they attacked Iki Town," Ash spoke up. His voice carried a certain edge to it, one that was no doubt carried over from his encounter with Guzma, and those like him before.

"Oh, so that rumor was true, huh?" the woman said, sighing just a little bit at the end of her sentence. "Oh, where are my manners, carrying on a conversation without even introducing one another? My name is Hapu."

"Nice to meet you, Hapu," Serena said, reaching out her hand to shake the woman's. Pikachu climbed up her, across Serena's arm to shake the woman's finger before returning onto Serena's shoulder. It certainly felt odd, but she didn't mind it. "I'm Serena. That's my boyfriend, Ash, and his partner, Pikachu."

"Wonderful to meet all of you," Hapu said, eyes shining with a slight bit of mirth. "So, what brings you to Royal Avenue, if I may ask?"

"On our way to Wela Volcano," Ash told her, brushing his hand one more time along Mudsdale's hair. "We were suggested to stop by for the Battle Royal as some training."

"Trial-goer, huh?" Hapu asked, taking her gloved hand to her chin in thought. She examined Ash now, as if relatively interested in him, while Serena checked on the rest of their group. Rotom had already abandoned them to go off and annoy Bonnie for whatever reason, occasionally making loud beeping noises in tune with the song to throw her rhythm off. The rest of the Pokemon were all still enjoying themselves, with even Passimian slamming the ground to the beat with his berry.

"That's right," Ash confirmed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, you look the type," Hapu said. Serena wasn't entirely sure what the woman meant by that, but she seemed so good-natured that the honey-blonde decided it really didn't mean much of anything. "How many Kahunas have you vanquished, young man? Sorry, Ash?"

"Uh…none," Ash said. "The battle in Iki Town interrupted my battle with Kahuna Hala."

"Hmmm," Hapu noted. At her supposed musing, Serena broke away from watching her friends, catching sight of Lillie secretly dancing with the Pokémon on top of the tree's rhythm. "And what about yourself, Miss Serena?"

"Me? I'm a Performer," she explained. Hapu's big eyes widened in interest, as though she didn't quite understand. Serena felt she could have slapped herself; "Performer" didn't seem to be a common term in Alola…though she also realized there didn't seem to be a term for those who took part in Ceremonies at all. "I'm taking part in the Leilani Ceremonies."

"Oh, yes! Sorry, it takes me a while to realize some of these things. I've been quite sequestered on Poni Island until recently, outside of some trials years ago, and they only hold a single Leilani Ceremony there at the Seafolk Village on the coast," Hapu explained. As she did so, she untied her purple bonnet and let her bushy hair out. "Leaves only one of us three left on the island now, but seeing the wider world with no other motive has been a passion of mine…and not as many people make it out to Poni these days."

"Poni?" Ash asked. "That's one of the islands, right? Why are you traveling, Hapu?"

"Seeing new sights!" Hapu chirped out. Her voice had gone up an octave with happiness as she placed her hands on her hips proudly. "Poni is a small little place, and though the folks there are trying to publicize it these days with the Battle Tree and an almost false thanks to the captain's 'toughest trial Alola offers', there's really not much to see or do there, ha ha."

"Must be fun for you, then," Serena laughed out, herself. "I know I've really enjoyed getting out of Kalos and seeing new regions."

"Oh, you're from Kalos?" Hapu questioned. Her eyes were once more wide. Serena began to get the feeling that Hapu was a very curious soul, no doubt attempting to be sated by her wanderlust. "Never been. Is it nice there?"

"Nice enough," was the answer. The music seemed to be ramping up to some sort of finale, and Serena could see Hapu's foot tapping to the increased tempo. The honey blonde remained fixated on Hapu, seeing the curiosity continue to blossom on her face, though behind those eyes was something more discerning and thoughtful. She had felt it almost from the moment Ash had mentioned being a trial-goer: this woman was very perceptive. "So, Hapu…is…is Poni Island nice, then?"

"It's pleasant," she answered. "Brutal terrain, but a wonderful training grounds. Myself and my best friends used to run the canyon there, but Kahili took off some years ago after spending plenty of time there, and Mina's always in her own little world, hence the reason that 'Alola's toughest trial' is almost untrue. Ah, well…Supposed to be seeing them both soon…"

The names held no familiarity to Serena, and Hapu appeared to recognize this, because she didn't elaborate any more on the subject. Ash gave a perplexed look to Serena, though neither said anything. Hapu appeared to be a strange one; wistful when it suited her, but sharp when she wanted to be. It all made her feel like someone that hid who she really was, as well as her own pasts. There was certainly no way a young woman, likely in her twenties, had had a dearth of experience.

Nevertheless, Serena turned back to the dancing ground as it all came to an end. The Jolteon and Flareon of the main dancers' group shot sparks and fire into the air, creating fireworks that rained down before an Espeon slowed their descent, creating a haze of shimmering stars. Some of the little sparks rained down softly, while others spat outward like a violent flicker. They just so happened to go towards the tree where Lillie was watching the little Pokémon up above.

The spark smacked the small Pokémon as it rocked back and forth, moving too fast to avoid on such a precarious perch. The tilting rocked in one direction, stopping with a backward force that none could avoid. Serena tried to call out, but was more than precluded by Nebby, who had gotten out of the bag and was hovering near Lillie's legs. "Pew!"

"Nebby, what're you-ah!" Lillie cried out, noticing the Pokémon that was falling over. Surprisingly, it's eyes snapped open as it began to grip to a chunk of wood that Serena hadn't noticed before.

"Komaaaah!" it cried furiously, one hand waving in surprise. None of the dancers seemed to notice the Pokémon's predicament…Lillie did, however. Without even thinking, she ran forward, away from Nebby, and dove for the Pokémon, hardly caring about her own well-being. Ash shifted next to Serena, putting a foot forward.

"Mudsdale, can you catch the girl before she hurts herself?" Hapu asked of her steed. Pikachu had leapt forward, willing to intercept Lillie, but even he was no match for the sudden steed before him. Mudsdale thundered forward, hooves clomping along the ground as it charged. Lillie had caught up to the Pokémon, catching it without a second thought, her head about to hit the tree painfully. Serena winced and almost looked away. In the end, she was glad that she didn't, however, because Lillie hadn't met a painful moment or end.

"Dale!" Mudsdale snorted out, his teeth gripping onto the back of Lillie's dress. It tore a little, but the girl was placed down safely with the Pokémon in her arms. Even though Serena knew she likely would have been okay, she still breathed easier that Mudsdale had saved her, and their little trio walked over to her.

"Are you all right, miss?" Hapu asked as Lillie rubbed her back a little. She nodded, issuing a quick thanks to the young woman and placing the now safe Pokémon down on the ground.

"You're okay now," Lillie said, putting her hands on her knees as she breathed in relief. The little Pokémon looked up at her, nodding, before grabbing its chunk of wood and rolling off into the trees with his sleeping expression, never to be seen again. Their little adventure over, Lillie turned to look at Hapu. "Thank you very much."

"Not a problem. Not a problem," Hapu said with a grin. "Just be a little more careful about where your head is going next time."

"Thanks, Hapu," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious relief. Now that the roadside dance appeared to be over, people were starting to clear out, with Clemont and the rest of their group, Pokémon included, making their way back over. "You guys have fun?"

"Rotom had fun," Rotom snickered out.

"Rotom pulls on my hair again, Rotom will get a faceful of Dedenne," Bonnie threatened angrily while the robot continued to laugh on. Dedenne's cheeks bristled with electricity as he stared the Pokédex down.

"It was a good time. Who's this?" Clemont asked, having clearly noticed Hapu right off the bat. The sound of clopping hooves was heard as the Mudbray-drawn carriage began to roll off, and the guttural sound of the car was heard well before then, shooting off. The dancers were packing up, as well.

"This is Hapu. She's a traveling trainer," Serena explained, pointing to the short woman who looked Clemont up and down with a nod. "These are our friends, Clemont and his sister Bonnie, while you've already met Lillie."

"Nice to meet all of you," Hapu said. Once she had bowed in each of their directions, she took her bonnet and tied it around her head once again. "It's always a lot of fun meeting aspiring trainers on the road. You all must have a fun time in a group."

"It's a lot of fun," Lillie said positively. She was glowing with enthusiasm and positivity as she stood.  _Rrrrrrrip!_

"Pewpew!" Nebby cried, looking suddenly distressed. From the sound and the cry, it wasn't hard to discern what had happened. Lillie's dress had suddenly ripped upon standing thanks to the earlier tearing of it. She squeaked, and Ash, Clemont and Pikachu turned away while Bonnie viciously grabbed Rotom to cover him.

"Ah, my dress! Not my dress," Lillie squealed. She sounded genuinely upset, and almost fearful. Serena didn't feel she had any real reason to be, considering that both Ash and Clemont were far too chivalrous to stare at her in her state.

"It's okay, Lillie, we can fix it," Serena assured her. "In fact, why don't we just take a lunch break while I repair Lillie's clothes. Would you like to join us, Hapu?"

"Oh…well, I wouldn't say no to a sumptuous meal, if you're offering," Hapu said, patting at her stomach. Serena smiled as all the boys and Bonnie fully turned away with the young woman to go and set some things up for the meal. Like always, Bonnie started rambling about her brother's cooking, but Serena was more focused on the girl who appeared quite upset at the state of her dress. When the others were far enough away, Serena put her hands on her hips.

"Strip," she said. Lillie recoiled, bringing her hands to her chest, causing the dress to rip more. "Lillie, no arguments. I can't fix your dress unless you take it off."

"B-b-but…" Lillie said. At her demure words, Serena's eyes sharpened, but she remained kind in her stance. Eventually Lillie nodded, taking her hat off and placing it on Nebby while she pulled the dress over her head. Of course, as Serena well knew, there was nothing for her to be really upset by, given she was wearing a pair of modesty shorts and a loose fitting tanktop. "Here."

"I'll be done in no time, Lillie," Serena assured her. Lillie sighed and nodded, bending down towards Nebby in order to place him in the bag once again. Serena held Lillie's dress tightly in her hands as she walked over to the table that Ash had set up. Without even thinking, she sat down and pulled out her sewing kit, threading the needle and getting to work as her tongue slipped between her teeth.

As she began to stitch the dress lightly, she saw Clemont get to work on their lunch. Bonnie quickly ran up to Mudsdale, expressing great enthusiasm over the horse. Dedenne was equally excited, jumping on his back and running up and down his length. Lillie warily approached, obviously feeling uncomfortable not wearing her dress. Serena briefly flicked her eyes to the girl, wondering if it was her technical state of undress or if it was simply not having the dress on. Either way, as she took a seat at the table, she began to fidget. On the other hand, Ash and his Pokémon were already out on a more open part of the field that the earlier dancers weren't occupying.

"All right, time for some more Z-Training!" he proclaimed loudly to all those around him.

"Nin!" Greninja led them all in cheering this time around, pumping his fist proudly. Pikachu did so, too, and all of Ash's Pokémon grew excited for their training ahead.

"Great, Trumbeak, we've gotta perfect that Flame Charge," Ash said and he sounded as stern as ever. Trumbeak nodded rapidly, flapping straight up to work on her move. "Greninja, let's test out that Waterium-Z while we're at it."

"I thought you said you hadn't defeated a Kahuna yet?" Hapu suddenly asked, interrupting their training. Ash clearly gave pause at that, blinking at the young woman. Serena stopped in her stitching for all of a single moment to watch the interaction between the two of them. "How do you have a Z-Ring, then?"

"Ash got it from Tapu Koko!" Bonnie proclaimed loudly and proudly. Hapu raised an eyebrow, and for the first time, Serena noticed that there was no curiosity. Sure, the discerning gaze was still entirely there, but there also seemed to be a slight sadness and resignation behind it. Serena's own eyes grew curious as she stared at the young woman, but Hapu let no further vulnerable emotion shine through.

"Interesting. From a guardian deity…" Hapu actually seemed to sound somewhat impressed. "You must be quite the skilled trainer, then."

"I guess," Ash chuckled out. His smile from laughter faded as quick as it had come and he huffed out a breath. "Actually, it was just a few days ago that I finally managed to master Z-Moves. Right now, we're working to make them even better."

"Admirable goal, and one that will no doubt service you well on your Island Challenge." Hapu was nodding now, like she'd taken some interest in Ash. Serena just returned to her stitching, nimbly but accurately sewing Lillie's dress up. Her face felt expressionless as she did so; Ash was so strong, moving forward at every second. She felt rather foolish for having her own doubts and questions. "Well, if you're willing to take some advice…"

"Sure," Ash said without a second thought.

"When it comes to Z-Moves, they can truly only be as strong as the feelings the trainer and Pokémon share," Hapu instructed. "Any dissonance of conflict within the two parties will end up causing a weaker Z-Move, or so I've observed. So, if you're confused, that will resonate with your Pokémon."

"Sort of like me and Greninja, I guess…" Ash happened to observe. Naturally, Hapu had no idea what Ash was really even talking about, but chose not to comment on it further. He certainly didn't look confused at her advice, either. "I don't think we'll have a problem with that."

"Hmmm…" Hapu commented, her lips pursing a little. The honey blonde certainly didn't like the way that the woman had said that, but ignored it in favor of finishing up the sewing job on Lillie's dress, tying the knot and snipping it off.

"There we go, Lillie! Good as new! Just don't stress it too much, okay?" Serena held out the dress and Lillie looked like she was about to cry from relief, nabbing the article of clothing and sliding it over her figure in seconds while letting out a major sigh of relief. "You're really attached to that dress, huh? I think you mentioned something before about-"

"It was a…gift…from my mother," Lillie explained. Her hands gripped at the fabric, making sure not to strain it, but still pulling it taut and tight around her chest. "I…I don't think I could stop wearing it."

"It's all right, Lillie," Serena spoke. The girl still looked on the verge of tears, so Serena reached across the chair and wrapped her arms around the blonde. Lillie stiffened for all of a second before leaning back into the hug. "No one's ever going to force you to do anything unless it's vital for your safety. We all understand how important things are. I don't think I could ever get rid of this ribbon, or Ash, the locket on his chest."

"Special memories?" Lillie sniffled out. When they drew back, she had stopped crying, but was still rubbing at her nose to make sure no snot was dribbling out.

"Very," the Performer answered as she turned to look at Ash and his Pokémon training. Under Hapu's advice, he was clearly attempting a Z-Move with Greninja, creating the same vortex of water that Serena had seen Lana and Wishiwashi use against him during his trial. Hapu looked to be frowning at it, as though it was surprisingly not bringing out the kind of power she was expecting it to. Greninja seemed somewhat satisfied, having taken a number of leaves off the trees, but Ash was glancing at his Z-Ring, as though he really understood the weight of Hapu's words.

It worried Serena.

She had never seen Ash act so lost outside of two very distinct moments. Not even his father's death had led to this kind of confusion that appeared to be stirring within him.  _Or maybe it's part of the problem?_  It was a thought, but not one that anyone dwelled on for any period of time, especially in light of Clemont's announcement.

"Time for lunch!" he called happily, making sure to keep the bowls away from Chespin's vines, the little Spiny Nut Pokémon being pulled back by Pancham. Bonnie and Dedenne slid off of Mudsdale to run to the table where the food was placed down. Once all the Pokémon's food was distributed, the group of six sat at the table. Rotom kept busy snapping pictures of Mudsdale eating all of the food.

"You know…I kinda get what you mean, Hapu," Ash finally spoke midway through their meal. "We worked really hard at getting our Z-Moves to work, and we know what we have to do to pull them off, but somehow, they feel like they could get even stronger."

"Picha…?" Pikachu asked, nibbling on a cookie at the table. Ash reached over and ruffled his fur.

"Perhaps you're just confused," Hapu spoke. Serena was the one blinking now. Hapu's voice had almost entirely changed in its tone. The curious traveler was gone, replaced with someone who sounded wise beyond her years. As Serena ruminated upon this, Hapu turned her head to look at Serena as well. "Both of you."

"Me?" Serena couldn't help but ask. She swallowed, feeling like the black-haired woman was staring straight through her, piercing her. Serena felt like an open book before the woman's gaze, wrapping around her. Every single thought she'd had since the Heahea Ceremony bubbled up to the surface, threatening to crush her. "Hapu…who are you?"

"Just a traveler," Hapu stated. There was no deception in her voice, but the feeling that there was yet more to this woman's story continued to plague and torment her. "You know of the four islands of Alola…?"

"Of course we do," Clemont was the one to comment, evidently trying to find his way into the conversation. "Melemele, Akala, Ula'ula, and obviously Poni."

"Those are the ones," Hapu stated. She paused a moment to finish her meal, thanking Clemont before she stood. "Melemele is closest to tradition, while Akala adheres to a strict spirituality. Ula'ula is considered to be the closest to the heavens and thus is rich with the history of Alola…but Poni, well, Poni is special. We grew up there, trained there, even Kahili, who had no reason to be there but was.

"You see, Poni has always felt like the center of the Island Challenge. In all my time there, I never saw a single trainer begin on Poni Island, because it was intended as the end result, whether by the captain's words or the different trials themselves. We saw so many different eyes…"

"And…did you ever do the Island Challenge for yourself?" Ash asked. Hapu's back remained to them, but she happened to nod nonetheless. She lifted an arm out at a perpendicular angle and rolled her sleeve up. Underneath it was a glittering Z-Ring, adorned with what looked like sea crystals.

"I inherited this from my grandfather upon my own Island Challenge alongside Kahili and Mina some years ago. That's something similar between the two of us, Ash," Hapu confirmed. Her voice sounded sad, yet also hopeful. No…it was filled with so many different emotions that Serena could no longer keep track of them. Sad, happy, regretful, mournful, elated…

"You two seem very tight knit," Lillie said. To the girl's observation, Hapu turned around, smiling.

"We understand one another very well, no matter the distance that separates us," she confirmed. "I hope to reunite with Kahili soon, though. Until that day comes, however…well, I want to travel and see more eyes. See how far the roots of each person extend. How about you two?"

"What about us?" Ash asked. He looked to Serena, and she shared the same confused sentiments as her boyfriend. Hapu stretched outward a little, cracking and rolling her neck.

"How about I see your dreams? Battle me," Hapu said. The line was so familiar, one that was posed to both her and Ash, if by two separate people. The memory led to a bit of confusion within her, but she pushed it down again, especially at the eager expression in Ash's eyes. "I mean, it'll only be a training battle, really, considering it will be two-on-one, but what better way to understand things?"

"I'm up for it!" Ash cheered, standing and pumping his fist. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Oh, all right," Serena said, shaking her head and standing as well. The single look to Braixen instantly informed her staunchest Pokémon that she would be battling as well.

"Superb!" Hapu cried, clapping her hands together as she walked over to Mudsdale. She patted him on his torso, the horse snorting as he got the message. "I'll admit, I'm not the strongest of the three of us. I was not even able to finish all of my Grand Trials, compared to Kahili, but that's neither here nor there."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are," Ash said, rolling his shoulder underneath his hand. He and Pikachu, more fired up for battle than ever, ran over to face Hapu and her Mudsdale. "I wanna battle no matter what it is. Come on, Serena, hurry up!"

"Right, right," Serena said, herself sucking in a breath as she finished her meal and stood. Flattening her skirt a little, she ran over to Ash, Braixen joining her along the way. Once she had, Ash grinned and faced Hapu, whose eyes were twinkling a little. Serena kept her eyes between them both; she had never fought against someone who was likely on Ash's level, especially if her friend completing the Island Challenge was true.

"All right, I'll only use Mudsdale and you both get one Pokémon, and we'll battle it out," Hapu spoke, smiling again as she clapped her hands together. Mudsdale's hooves ripped at the grass they were standing on, head low and ready to battle. "You two can have the first move."

"Right, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash called, flinging his arm out. He'd instantly switched over into battle mode from Serena's observations. Pikachu leapt forward, tail bursting with white light as he spun around and slammed upward, straight into Mudsdale's jaw. The horse barely moved, though his body glowed with a faint red light. "Now, Quick Attack!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu cried, skidding across the grass briefly before shooting forward and striking into Mudsdale's side. The large Pokémon didn't even move, like the attack was hardly even phasing it. Serena watched Hapu, the woman not even giving a command, like she had part of the battle all figured out.

"Serena, let's do this," Ash called to her. She nodded, snapping out of watching her opponent. If close range attacks wouldn't work so well, and Pikachu couldn't use his long range attacks…

"Braixen, Psyshock!" she yelled out. Braixen tumbled forward, landing on her feet as she swiped her claws outward. Three purple streaks seared out, arching across the sky for Mudsdale and impacting with the Pokémon. It cried out, surprising, Serena, but she already had Braixen moving into the next movement. "Now, Hidden Power and Fire Blast!"

"An interesting combo…" Hapu commented. Braixen ignored their opponent's words, flipping her branch out of her tail and setting it alight. Two different colored glows burst at the tip of her wand, silver and red, before both shot out simultaneously, whirring and spinning at a rapid pace for Mudsdale.

"Nice one, Serena!" Ash called as Pikachu backed away. He looked a little confused as to how his attacks could do nothing against the Draft Horse Pokémon. Mudsdale, just as before, remained standing there. The flames slammed into him, enveloping him in a glow that exploded upward. Ash's body didn't relax, his eyes darting around the battlefield. Serena refused to relax as well, thinking of the next possible move they would make.

"Ah, so that's it…" Hapu now said. The "observation", if one could call it that, made Serena grit her teeth. It wasn't taunting, but it still seemed like the traveler had managed to find some kind of flaw in their battling styles mere seconds after they had begun their battle.  _No wonder I couldn't win in Heahea, then_. "Mudsdale, use Heavy Slam."

"Muuuuh!" Mudsdale grunted, and as the red flames that licked at him receded, Serena could see it being replaced by a yellow glow. Mudsdale stamped at the ground and then began charging forward towards Braixen.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball on its head," Ash ordered. Serena jerked a little, surprised he'd order such an ineffective attack. Pikachu obeyed regardless, calling forth his crackling orb to fling it over at Mudsdale. It impacted, slowing the horse's charge just a little. Serena's vision narrowed; he was giving her the time to counterattack.

"Braixen, use Flamethrower on its back!" Serena called, herself emulating Ash in swiping her hand across. Just as Mudsdale was about to make contact, tearing up the dirt beneath him, Braixen jumped, flipping over. Some of the dirt impacted with her, and though she looked vaguely disturbed by it, she didn't stop her movements. Instead, she angled her wand downward and blasted the fire out on Mudsdale's back prior to landing back on the ground.

"Double Kick," Hapu ordered concisely. Mudsdale's legs shot out swiftly, practically the moment Braixen's feet touched the ground, and slammed into her, driving her back with two swift strikes.

"Brai…xen…" Braixen coughed out, clearly winded from the strike, but all right in the end. Serena sighed in relief, already trying to consider a strategy that would help them to stop the behemoth from bowling them both over with little effort.

"Come on, Serena and Ash! You've got this!" Bonnie cheered proudly. Clemont and Lillie were more reserved in any judgments they must have had, though all of their Pokémon were cheering loudly and proudly.

"Pikachu, dash around with Quick Attack and use Iron Tail to obscure its vision," Ash called. Pikachu once more blazed with white light as he began to run circles around Mudsdale. His stiffened tail was striking into the ground, sending out clots of dirt that covered up Mudsdale's vision. Serena suddenly realized how she could take advantage of the situation.

"Braixen, Flamethrower at Mudsdale's feet," she called. Braixen came to a standing position and sent a roaring flame straight for Mudsdale's legs. "Now, use Psyshock into its center."

"Pikachu, join it with Electro Ball!" Ash cried. Pikachu skidded to a halt, calling forth his Electro Ball before flinging it at the nucleus of the joined attacks. They combined together and then exploded, sending Mudsdale to the side, neighing furiously as he nearly toppled over. However, Serena could see her short plan had failed, considering he was still standing, and Hapu was clapping her hands.

"I think that's enough," Hapu said simply, calling a swift end to their battle. Mudsdale shook his head as his trainer tossed an Oran Berry his way. "I saw everything I needed to."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. Pikachu scampered back to his side, looking just as confused as his best friend. Hapu patted Mudsdale once more before coming to stand before the couple, her arms now folded.

"I want to ask the two of you: you have dreams you're trying to accomplish, yes?"

"Of course. I want to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash shouted, perhaps louder than was needed. It was more an assertion than a proclamation to Serena's ears. In any case, his own statement drew Hapu's eyes to Serena.

"I want to make everyone smile, by improving myself and becoming the Kalos Queen."

"You both have wonderful dreams, I have to admit," Hapu told them, smiling at them. Serena figured that the woman must have intended it to be kind and warming, but Serena felt a gross pit forming in her stomach. "I wish I had a dream when I was younger. But…isn't that all they are?"

"What?" Ash's question sounded winded, like he'd never really been asked this question before.

"You're both striving forward towards your dreams together…but what can you really be striving for?" Hapu continued. She looked at them all insistently, as if driving a point in. "Just battling you, I could tell that you two have started to develop two very distinct battle styles, and it told me everything that there was to know about you; things I suspected from the very beginning.

"One of you is standing on unsteady ground, stuck in a mire, trying to move forward. You try so many different things in the hope it will make you reach that dream you're reaching for, but it simply makes you confused over what your dream means to  _you_  instead of what everyone tells you it means. As for the other, your path is perfectly set, walking a straight path with nary a bump, but you've begun questioning the road you took, and how that will affect the road to the future.

"Can any of you keep your promises…or are your dreams empty?"

"I…" Serena was unsure what to say, and Ash wasn't saying anything either. Hapu had suddenly made them feel lost with a training battle and a few sentences.  _As if I wasn't confused enough…_

"Ah, it's just an observation," Hapu suddenly chortled out. "You're young, and young people always have time to figure things out. Just let your dreams drive you forward, so long as you don't get consumed by them, and you'll be fine."

"But…what do you…" Ash choked at the last word, clearly unable to ask or answer a single question that was on his mind. He shook his head, clearing whatever fog must have entered in, and he smiled. Serena didn't find it so easy, gripping at her skirt. Of  _course_  Ash was going to move beyond it, not letting it weigh him down; she admired it about him. She only wished that it was all so easy for her. "Right. We keep moving forward and never give up and we'll find whatever answers we need. I'll definitely be a Pokémon Master, just like Serena will be Kalos Queen."

"Well, that support is just as lovely," Hapu laughed out. She faced them once more, offering her hand. Serena unclenched her hand from around her skirt and reached forward to take it with Ash. "You both are wonderful trainers. I can tell from the way your Pokémon battled together. I definitely look forward to the day we battle again under very different circumstances."

"For sure," Ash said. He pumped his fist and Pikachu joined him in it. Hapu then bowed a little.

"Thank you very much for the meal, all of you," she said, walking over to Mudsdale. Despite her small body, she showed immense body strength in getting over and onto her Pokémon's back. "Afraid I need to be on my way already. Clemont, you have wonderful cooking, and Lillie, please look out for trees you may fall into."

"I will!" Lillie said. Hapu nodded, staring over at Ash and Serena one more time. Despite the words that had driven her into confusion, Serena could see that there was also confidence in Hapu's eyes, like they'd both figure it out, no matter what it was that was holding back the power of Ash's Z-Moves or preventing Serena from reconciling her dreams with reality. Knowing that, she finally had the power to smile back, keeping her promise.

"Well then, I hope we'll meet soon!" Hapu said, clapping her feet on Mudsdale. Both Ash and Serena backed away so they wouldn't be trampled by the charging Mudsdale. Before long, the two had vanished.

"Well, she was an interesting individual," Clemont noted with a nervous chuckle. Whatever his intent, his comment managed to make it that Ash was more pumped up than ever. Serena felt emboldened by his own courage and zeal.

"Interesting" was only one word that Serena would have used to describe Hapu. Smiling softly to herself and the approaching Braixen, she breathed in. She'd figure it out; they always did.  _Keep moving forward, step by step._  That was enough…for now, at least, as she went to help the others get ready to continue on their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, yeah, that all happened. If it isn't clear by now, everything that happened in Heahea City pretty much wrecked Ash, Serena and Clemont, at least slightly, even if they try not to show it. Lillie has a better resolve and Bonnie is Bonnie, but the three of them are full of questions, even if they're moving forward to getting them. It's extremely important that this is happening now as opposed to later, and that they still push onward instead of drowning in it. You'll see why. I do know what I'm doing, I promise! Most important is Hapu, though. She's finally made her first appearance, and yeah, she'll be important, especially when she hinted at other characters. Now, before you mention, you may think Kahili's origins have changed, but they haven't. Not really. More on that as revealed.
> 
> Regardless, I want to know what you all think of this chapter. A slightly slower start, but necessary. Next chapter will ramp things up big time, I promise.
> 
> I'm very grateful that the second story seems to be receiving as much support as the first, and I hope it continues on. Until next time, then, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	3. An Avenue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps we've gotten off to a slower start, both in story and in reviews (ha ha…ha…), but here's where the story will start picking up with one of my fortes! Now, time for Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

An Avenue

"Here at last!" Ash shouted as he and Pikachu jumped into the air with great enthusiasm. His feet, as they came down, landed atop the cement surface of Royal Avenue. Behind him were all the others, their own feet now audible on the stone pathway.

"Oh, wow…" Serena and Lillie happened to exclaim at the same time. Ash nodded with a grin, having to wholeheartedly agree with their sentiment.

Royal Avenue was a sight to behold in more ways than one. Upon first glance, Ash would have almost thought it reminded him of Ancien City, but that was very far from the case, because there was nothing old about this town; it was the very epitome of modern day society in Alola. Small scooters whizzed back and forth, carrying trainers and Pokémon to whatever destination they desired; a Pokémon Center was nearby, judging from the red top; and there was a small meadow in the center of the avenue. It looked beautiful, with pink flowers all about and Ash realized that this must have been the place that Maka had been talking about.

The biggest feature, however, was the giant dome in the northern part of the avenue. It glittered with lights, ones that stretched all over the avenue, making it seem like it was all a huge and happy festival. That very sight got Ash more than excited for what was coming ahead. Cheers appeared to rise up from the dome, making Ash realize that, in some way, it was all very open-air, making the entire thing that much more exciting.

"It's been a long time since we entered any sort of tournament setting," Clemont commented. This prompted Ash to look to his friend, seeing the boy shaking with excitement and anticipation. He grinned, slinging an arm around him as they watched the people all excitedly flocking to stores or the dome. There was really no wonder that this event was as huge as Professor Kukui had said.

"Well, let's see if we can get ourselves registered for the Championship Battle today," Ash said positively. Clemont nodded, and the two boys surged forward, almost ignoring the girls that were left trailing in their wake. What was most surprising was the fact that Clemont was keeping pace with Ash and Pikachu as they walked, clearly excited for the tournament, regardless of how short it was compared to their last few. People flitted by them as they crossed near the meadow, a swarm of Cutiefly hovering around it, and a gaggle of excited girls appeared to be tittering near the edge.

"Have you heard about the exhibition match today?" a girl was saying, loud enough that Ash could hear it. He slowed a bit, disengaging from Clemont to listen in slightly. "I heard the Masked Royal is battling!"

"Oh, that man in his shirtless glory!" said another one of the girls, flicking her hair flirtatiously.

"Wonder if there'll be any other hotties," said a third and final girl. Ash shook his head, finding the conversation baffling, but with one major takeaway: the Battle Royal truly was a spectacle to all involved with it. It quickened his steps, driving him towards the dome that people were streaming towards.

"It's certainly a sight," Clemont observed, adjusting his glasses a little as he peered at the top of the dome. Ash was sure he was examining the engineering of it all, and the raven-haired trainer turned back towards the girls and Rotom that were now approaching.

"Sure you don't want to take part, Serena?" Ash asked with his head cocked back. Serena smiled at him, letting a giggle escape through her lips.

"I'd rather just watch the both of you," she told him. Ash shrugged his shoulders at that; whether Serena was battling against him or cheering him on, it made no difference. He was just happy that she was there. Ash was about to turn back when he noticed Bonnie peering in the distance, towards some trees.

"Bonnie, everything okay?" he asked. The lemon blonde girl didn't answer, continuing to stare at the line of trees near a large strip mall. She was taking little steps forward as Dedenne hung off her hat to look at her. She swatted him away before her steps began to pick up the pace. That sound drew Clemont's attention.

"Bonnie, where are you-"

She didn't listen. Her feet suddenly broke into a run, aiming straight for the strip mall and the trees that surrounded it. Pikachu leapt off, chasing after her, and it seemed to prompt the entire group to run for her as well. Rotom had the most to say about it. "Bonnie doesn't think much, does she?"

"Rotom…" Ash sighed out. He was just a little tired of the contentious relationship between the Pokédex and Bonnie. Serena and Clemont managed to get ahead of Ash as they ran after Bonnie, both of them showing a surprising amount of speed and stamina. He thought about catching up to them, but hung back to keep an even pace with Lillie. She, too, seemed distracted by something, looking back occasionally like she had seen something, but she was still able to face forward. Bonnie kept running, losing speed a little as she neared the tree, while Ash and Lillie worked to catch up, dashing past what looked like a malasada shop on the avenue.

"Bonnie, hold up!" Clemont cried, finally (and surprisingly) catching up to his sister and putting a hand on her shoulder. She threw it off and stared up into the tree that was sitting there, frowning. "Bonnie, you can't just take off like that, especially in a place as big as this one."

"But, I…" Bonnie's voice faltered. Ash and Lillie finally managed to catch up, and he saw that Bonnie's face looked very upset. He flicked his gaze upward, trying to see what she saw exactly in the tree, but perceived nothing but a couple of Fletchling resting comfortably up top. "I thought…Squishy…"

"Um, who's Squishy?" Lillie asked sweetly. Nebby appeared to pop out of the bag at the sound of the name, but Lillie simply shoved him back down into it with a stern expression.

"An old friend," Serena answered. She was bending low as she said it, her eyes drawing level with Bonnie and she gave off a comforting expression. "Bonnie, I'm sure that Squishy is thinking of you, but…we can't go running off."

"I know that!" Bonnie insisted. Dedenne looked more upset, like he wasn't sure what to feel in that moment between confusion and wanting to emulate his caretaker. "But I saw him! I know I did! You did, too, Serena! In Heahea City!"

"Yes, I know, but…" Serena expressed, like she wasn't sure how to explain everything to the clearly distraught little girl. Ash wasn't sure how to broach the topic, either, folding his arms in contemplation regarding the whole entire thing. Clemont, however, seemed to actually have an idea of sorts.

"Bonnie, I know Squishy leaving you was hard, and it must be even harder to see him again here in Alola," the blond inventor spoke softly. Bonnie's attention was on her brother now, evidently trying to draw comfort from him and all the things he was trying to say to her. "Wherever he is and whatever he's doing now, though, maybe he's not ready to see you yet. Give him some time. I'm sure the two of you will reunite, but running off after every flash of green in a tree only worries  _us_ , and I don't like that."

"Sorry, big brother…" Bonnie finally breathed out, looking embarrassed about her immediate flight. Ash just remained standing there, truly unsure of what to say. Bonnie most assuredly looked apologetic, but at the same time, the way her eyes continually glanced towards the tree showed how assured she was that Squishy had been there. Ash felt he had no clue, either way, as he had been the only one to not see Squishy in the first place (at least, when one barred Lillie).

"Why don't we all just get signed up for the Battle Royal?" Ash suggested, hoping to break the tension in the group. Bonnie merely nodded, pulling her pouch up as Dedenne scampered along to return inside. Pikachu patted Bonnie on the leg before returning to Ash's side. The raven-haired trainer turned back with a light sigh, catching the sight of a Pokémon, one that looked unknown but familiar, rolling its way up the tree. "Great. Can't wait for this!"

"Indeed," Clemont spoke, clearly just as enthused about the prospect as Ash was. The two boys grinned and walked back along the length of the strip mall. Up ahead, the doors to the malasada shop opened, and Ash half-expected to see Hau striding out of it, rubbing his tummy.

But it wasn't Hau. And it most certainly wasn't a friend.

"What the heck is with that kid? Eating like some sort of wild Pokémon…" the boy exiting the shop spat out nastily. "No sense of decorum, right, Vulpix?"

"Vuuuul," the snowy Vulpix yawned out, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her trainer. Whatever her response was, Ash pulled to a stop and Serena knocked into him from behind. A scowl soon made its way on to his face, and when Serena sidled onto his side and caught sight of the boy, her expression appeared to drop as well.

"Honestly, this is why I don't visit establishments like that," the boy snapped, brushing off his jacket, like it was dirty, despite being the absolute portrait of cleanliness. "And the waitress was so busy focusing on that boy that she didn't even give a wink to me."

"Keoni," Serena spat. Ash cringed at hearing the boy's name, and even more so when said boy heard his own name being spoken. He looked over and his eyebrows raised up before a smirk crossed over his face.

"Well, who knew I'd run into such a fair flower like yourself in the most uncouth of places," the boy said, flicking his black hair. Ash wanted to gag; it was like the boy thought he was in some cheesy romance flick, especially with the way he sauntered up to Serena, casually brushing Ash aside, and taking her hands. "You're far too pretty to be among such ruffians, Serena."

"And you're the same as ever," Serena snapped, taking her hands out of his hold. Ash was surprised to hear the edge to her voice.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Keoni whispered, winking at her. Ash frowned, but the boy paid him absolutely no attention whatsoever. Instead, he looked past and caught sight of Lillie. "I see you've added another delicate flower to your group, but only you captivate me."

"I'm thrilled." Ash really had to blink now, realizing that Serena actually sounded flat and lifeless. It was the most different he'd ever heard her, but it at least told him to move a little closer to his girlfriend.

"Then maybe we should catch some lunch, together. I'm sure there's a decent restaurant around here somewhere…"

"Excuse me," Ash said, finally stepping in and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, a rather harsh expression on his face. "If Serena's going to go to lunch, we can all go together."

"Yeah, no thanks. You'd only spoil the mood," Keoni waved off dismissively.

"Uh, I  _am_  her boyfriend."

"Then she should get a newer, better model." Serena seemed to twitch, but Ash was done with Keoni's snide comments. He stepped forward, making sure to avoid the bored Vulpix that appeared to be grooming herself. He let go of Serena and leaned in, Pikachu right next to him as his cheeks sparked angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you're no good for her," Keoni commented with a shrug, like it was obvious. Ash's fists clenched. "Look, I saw the Heahea Ceremony on television, and it was a little embarrassing. Clearly Serena's time spent with you is not helping her to win."

"It's helping her just fine!" Ash snapped. A sudden hand grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him away. He grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to punch the incorrigible boy in the face. Pikachu obviously wanted to send a Thunderbolt at the rather aloof Vulpix as well. Still, he didn't miss the look on Serena's face and decided to stop.

"I'm doing just fine, Keoni, thank you," she answered coldly. The others behind them all stepped back, and even Rotom appeared to shut its mouth at the situation. "I'm afraid I don't have time for lunch, though. We're heading for the Battle Royal and then the Wela Volcano, so I just don't have the time."

"The Battle Royal, eh?" Keoni asked, eyes glimmering like he had some sort of wicked idea. Ash didn't like it. "That's an idea. I guess I should take part in it, so you can see how amazing myself and Vulpix are."

"You can try to show that all you want, but Pikachu and I are gonna win, right, buddy?"

"Pikapika!" Pikachu said, leaning forward with his own fierce expression. Keoni rolled his eyes, like he considered Ash's comment to be all bluster. It angered him inside, causing his fist to shake. Once again, someone else treating him like trash…like a loser…like…

"Hey, if you're taking part in the Battle Royal, then we're gonna win it all, too!" The sound of the malasada shop doors closing sounded out and all but Keoni looked to face the newcomer to their little party.

"Hau!" Lillie called enthusiastically. She practically bounced forward to greet the boy that had left the malasada shop. On his shoulder sat Pipi, resting nicely as she appeared full from gorging on the duo's favorite food, to the point she didn't even greet Pikachu. Hau, on the other hand, was full of his usual energy, a malasada in one hand and a piece of paper with another number on it in another. He quickly devoured his malasada.

"Lillie, you're looking great!" he said with a grin. He seemed to notice the paper in his hand, which Lillie did as well with puffed cheeks as she turned away. Hau laughed at that and walked up to Keoni. "Here, I don't need this, and I saw you trying to talk to the waitress that gave me it…so, I don't know what it is, but whatever."

"Don't touch me," Keoni snapped, but Hau completely ignored the brusque tone that the boy had given. Instead, he moved to give a sudden hug to Lillie. She stiffened in surprise, but eventually accepted the hug.

"I was hoping you guys were all okay. The Pokémon Center near Brooklet Hill reported on all that stuff that happened in Heahea," Hau said, rubbing at his nose with a grin when he pulled back from Lillie. "Didn't need to worry after all, huh?"

"You were  _really_  just worried about Lillie, right?" Bonnie asked, smirking and waggling her eyebrows. Hau responded by laughing, as though he was caught in the middle of an act. Lillie's face went red while Serena patted the girl on the back, like she commiserated with her (now that Ash thought of it, he realized that she really must have understood how Lillie was feeling in that moment).

"So, does that mean you finished the trial at Brooklet Hill?" Ash asked, finally bringing himself to ignore Keoni. Hau instantly dug into his pocket to bring out his amulet, the blue wedge sitting there nicely.

"I sure did! Still haven't done Kiawe's trial yet, but I decided to come here and train using the Battle Royal. You're planning on entering, then?"

"We both are," Clemont stated. Hau nodded, like it made perfect sense to him. "Which, if we want to participate, we should probably actually go and register."

"Yeah! Go, big brother, go! Beat them all!" Bonnie said. Her earlier sadness over whatever was going on with Squishy now appeared to be entirely lost and she seemed excited for all of the battles she'd be about to witness. Ash was shaking again, as well, but it was no longer from rage, instead from the excitement.

"You'll all do a great job," Serena insisted. Ash stepped away from her, right over to Hau and Clemont before putting his hand out. The two boys threw theirs in.

"Let's all try to meet in the Championship Round," Ash called to them. They nodded, forming fists and pulling away from one another. A loud scoff was heard, and now everyone once more put their attentions onto Keoni.

"Tch, you sound cockier than your skill set calls for," he said, flicking his hair and beginning to walk off. "I may be into Ceremonies, but I'm certainly more than prepared to win something as simple as a Battle Royal. And when I do, Serena, you'll have to go to that restaurant with me."

"I will do no-" Serena's response fell on absolutely deaf ears as Keoni winked once more and began to run towards the dome. Ash's body untensed, hardly realizing that it had even tensed in the first place. He frowned a little, but soon saw that Hau was running ahead.

"Well, I'm not gonna let him win. Let's go, Serena!" Ash claimed loudly, grabbing ahold of his girlfriend's hand and beginning to run off. He could tell, from the way that Clemont quickly huffed and puffed behind him, that he was going very fast, likely dragging Serena along, but he was too incensed inside to really stop himself. It made him feel pretty horrible, but Serena never said anything to him, all the way until they were stepping inside the reception area of the dome. Once they were there, Ash finally let go of Serena's hand. "S-sorry…"

"It's okay, Ash," Serena said, obviously forgiving him for dragging her all the way there. She stood up on her toes a little and kissed him on the cheek. Ash took a bit of encouragement from that. "Go get 'em."

Ash nodded, feeling that no words needed to be exchanged between the two. Clemont and the others finally arrived, and the two traveling companions strode forward together to register. Keoni was already walking away, his face (which happened to be just as smirking as he usually was) on the screen in one of the slots. Hau was also registering, and Ash noticed that only two open slots remained after his face. He picked up the pace, getting to the desk just before anyone else could.

"We'd both like to register for the Battle Royal," Ash said. He noticed Rotom was by his ear.

"Rotom has trainer data here," Rotom spoke to the receptionist, floating down and plugging itself into her computer. The woman looked somewhat surprised by the talking Pokédex, but took it all in stride. There was a beeping noise on the computer and the woman took hold of two badges, handing them over to Ash and Clemont.

"The brackets you'll be placed in will be randomly selected following the exhibition match to take place," she spoke. Ash pinned his badge to his chest and decided to scan the screen. Sixteen faces in total, not yet scrambling around to be organized into their brackets. Most of them were largely unfamiliar save for those he knew…and two other familiar and less pleasant faces. Sitting there on the screen were Gladion's face…and Guzma's.

"Well…th-that's an interesting line-up," Clemont noted. It wasn't the word Ash would use for it, but he didn't want to correct Clemont whatsoever. He was just glad he had other friends nearby, just in case something went wrong. A voice called Ash from his observations and he turned to see Serena, Lillie and Bonnie waving. Rotom was flying back over, deciding to perch on Bonnie's head for its amusement.

"Good luck, you two!"

"We'll cheer the whole way!"

"You, too, Hau!" Lillie cried. They sent another wave out and then they followed the stream of the crowd. In the meantime, Ash, Clemont and Hau headed for where the contestants would all be grouping together in the waiting room. A loud cheer sounded out, and a booming voice echoed across the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the commentator, the man trilling his "l"s excitedly. "It's that time again: today's match for the Battle Royal is about to begin. Before then, however, we have a treat! Three random trainers have been chosen from a pool to face off against Royal Avenue's one and only, the great, the mysterious…MASKED ROYAL!"

"Yeaaaaaah!" the cry radiated from the screen. Said screen now displayed a different perspective of the battlefield, which looked more like a simple wrestling ring of all things, if much larger in size and without any ropes. Three trainers, all with Pokémon like a Herdier or a Pelipper were out front. The lights weren't focused on them, and Ash paused as the spotlights swirled around, moving upward until they focused on a shape at the top of the ring. It reminded Ash so much of Hawlucha, wondering how his Pokémon was doing back at home.

"Woo! It's time for battle!" the man standing there cried. He whipped around, tossing his cape off and into the crowd, one of the likely tittering girls below catching it. Then he jumped off, doing a slight flip through the air as he sent a pokeball down.

"Gall gallade!" the Pokémon he had called cried out upon stepping foot to the battlefield. The Masked Royal landed nimbly, his chest exposed and his arms raised with enthusiasm. As his name suggested, his face was completely covered, exposing nothing but his eyes and mouth.

"Let's have some fun with this battle! Woo!" the Masked Royal spoke once more. Clemont was urging Ash along, however, and he reluctantly tore himself away from the screen to head for the waiting room. The roar of the crowd dulled as he moved in, settling into only to a light rumble on the edge of his hearing. When the duo actually stepped into the room and let the door close, the sound cut off except for whatever was coming from the television screen.

"And Gallade strikes with a powerful Close Combat after that Swords Dance power up! Herdier is  _out_! Can anyone stand up to the might that is the Masked Royal? !"

"Give me a go in the ring with him; we'll see if he's still talkin' big then," snapped a voice. Ash's vision narrowed in on the man speaking to the screen. Just as suspected, Guzma was there, and he wasn't alone. Surrounding him were two female members of Team Skull. Clemont appeared to look around rapidly but breathed, like he was relieved that Plumeria was nowhere in sight. The man didn't take notice of Ash, but the boy sitting on one of the benches did.

Ash stopped, looking over at the blond that was staring back at him. Their eyes connected, neither one sure of what to say. The memory of whatever had happened in Heahea City, of the personal secrets kept close to their chest, was still very fresh in both of their minds. Ash closed his eyes a moment, but when he opened them, he nodded. Whatever ill feelings may have transpired between them, he was willing to look past all of them. Gladion appeared to sigh out at that one and turned away.

The momentary distraction with the boy seemed to take longer than Ash had figured, or perhaps the Masked Royal was really just that strong. When he turned back to watch the rest of the Battle Royal on the screen, it seemed to have already been ended. Guzma, in particular, looked bored with it.

"Those trainers weren't worth much," Guzma snapped out. "If I had been in the ring, that match woulda lasted a lot longer."

"That's right, boss! You'd have crushed the competition, yo," one of the grunts said. Guzma puffed his chest out, thumping it with a fist.

"Ain't that the truth," he said with a snicker. "I don't need no crystal from a Kahuna to do it, either."

Ash continued to watch Guzma from behind, unsure what to say, or if he should even say anything at all. Hau and Clemont were both watching the man closely, wondering just what kind of move he was going to make. He didn't do anything at first, just watching the screen as the brackets were suddenly decided. The portraits flipped around, swirling around on the screen before rearranging themselves into four blocks of four.

"And the matchups for the first round of our Battle Royal are decided! Will the participating trainers please make their way through the hallways to the arena!" the commentator shouted. Hau quickly jumped a little, his fists in the air.

"Well, I'm up first! Good luck you guys," he said energetically. On his shoulder, Pipi appeared to have woken up from her food-induced nap, quickly perking herself up for whatever battle she and Hau were about to have. Ash would have sent him his well-wishes for the battle ahead, but he was already looking at the other matchups on the screen. Clemont appeared to be in the block with Gladion, while Guzma stood all on his own against some of the other trainers. Then Ash saw his own block, realizing that Keoni was right there with him. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. At least this way, he could prove he was just as good as Keoni. Plus, Serena would see him win, too.

"Well, well, if it ain't the brat." Ash looked away, noticing that Guzma was now facing him. The older man stalked forward, obscuring Ash's vision of the screen as the first round of the Battle Royal began. It sounded as though Hau had chosen Oranguru, though. "I was wonderin' when and where we'd meet again."

"I wasn't," Ash insisted, throwing his body into a defensive posture. Pikachu looked fiercely at the man, as well. Guzma smirked and threw his head back, laughing raucously.

"Still full of the same piss and vinegar," he noted. Before Ash could stop him, the man reached over and put a hand on his head. "Looks like you and I will finally get a chance to finish what we started?"

"I don't think so," Ash spat at him. The reminder of what he'd done in Iki Town was still there, and he whipped his own hand out to remove the palm pressing to his head. Guzma seemed to chuckle at that.

"Hey, I'm not here to try anythin'," he said in an almost simpering tone. Ash was sure of one thing, though: it was a tone that was beyond condescending. After another look to Keoni's dismissive countenance, if mixed with a scrunched up nose at the likely repugnant presence of Guzma and his posse, Ash felt his stomach sink further. "I just wanna battle. Prove my strength. Think you can keep up, brat?"

"I have a name," Ash snapped at him. Guzma really laughed at that one.

"Yeah, I got a name, too: it's your boy, Guzma, and I'm about to show ya brats how a  _real_  Battle Royal is fought," Guzma said. He placed his hands on his hips, leaning in. "Ya better make it to the Championship Round. Wouldn't want this all to be pointless, you know?"

"What's that mean?" Ash demanded. The man didn't answer, however, returning to his little posse with a grin. It almost seemed like Guzma had entered the whole thing with the purpose of battling him and him alone, but that just seemed wrong. He continued staring after the leader of Team Skull, the man acting like any other trainer in the waiting room. It unsettled him, further driving in the aspect that Guzma and Team Skull were considered as nothing to everyone in Alola; just regular trainers who put their skills to poor work. Ash thought about asking him, confronting him, but something halted him.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, drawing Ash away from staring at the smirking man. Looking over to his eyes one last time, it was like there was nothing there: soulless windows that seemed empty, broken and…floundering, even if the man put out otherwise.

"I'm all right. Ready to win?" Ash asked, reaching up to scratch behind Pikachu's ears. "I already know who I'm going with, and we'll beat Keoni no problem."

"Fat chance of that," Keoni scoffed out. Vulpix was still trotting at his side, looking just as smug as her trainer. The bell rang out from the screen in the waiting room and Hau's face was displayed on the screen as the winner, though it was hardly any surprise. "I don't know why Serena settled for you, but your Pikachu is as shabby as they come, and I'm sure your other Pokémon are no better."

"Why don't you stop talking and we'll settle this on the battlefield?" Ash snapped, not wanting to give any more of his time to Keoni unless it involved defeating him in battle. Pikachu looked angry as well, especially at Keoni's subsequent dismissive shrug.

"Good luck with that," the boy said, walking off towards the hallway. Ash clenched his fist but followed after as the previous four contestants, including a giddy Hau, came flowing back in the room. Clemont came to greet Hau, but any dialogue they exchanged had disappeared when Ash entered the hallway.

He looked up, noticing that the hallway was split into four, the contestants' pictures above each of the hallways to indicate where they should go. It wasn't hard to find his picture and he and Pikachu walked down the hall. Pikachu eased out of his moment of anger, obviously in an attempt to console Ash's shaking form. Between Guzma and Keoni, he felt so small, even though he knew that he wasn't.

In fact, he was nothing more than that kid in Pallet Town with a big dream, told only that he'd never amount to anything. That Gary would get it all done. His fist tightened on the pokeball of the partner he was choosing.

"And here come our contestants!" roared the announcer's voice. Ash breathed in, putting his head back on straight and he smirked a little, walking out towards the brightly lit arena. Crowds cheered and the bright lights suddenly assailed Ash. When he had adjusted to them, he realized how large the crowd was: not quite the size of a League Conference, but certainly not for a small tournament.

Ash stepped onto the trainer's box at the edge of the simple arena, flat for simple battle. He gripped his pokeball and tossed it. "Trumbeak, I choose you!"

"In the Green Corner, it's Meli, choosing a Leafeon," the announcer called the second Trumbeak was out. She gave a cry while Pikachu stayed by Ash's feet, cheering on the bird. "In the Yellow Corner, say hello to Hiapo and his Shelgon. On the Red Corner, Keoni and his Vulpix, while the Blue Corner is occupied by Ash and his Trumbeak. Give our contestants a hearty Alolan cheer of welcome!"

"Ready for this, Trumbeak?" Ash said. Trumbeak turned, nodding her head, like she understood the true purpose of their work together during this round of the Battle Royal. The crowd cheered and Ash tensed himself for a battle as the boy and girl next to him did the same.

"The rules of the Battle Royal are simple: four trainers and Pokémon go in, one comes out. No Z-Moves are allowed. There is no time limit!" the announcer yelled. The crowd was whipped into an excited frenzy at his proclamation. "Let the second round of the Battle Royal begin!"

"Trumbeak, start off with Feather Dance on all of them!" Ash called, not even waiting a single second for another command to be given. Trumbeak had a defiant glint in her eyes and she flapped her wings. Feathers soared out in a massive collected group, falling upon the entire arena to the cheers of those watching.

"Aurora Beam, Vulpix," Keoni said. He sounded just as smug in battle as he did elsewhere. Ash wasn't going to give him the chance. From Vulpix's mouth shot a rainbow colored beam, blasting away some of the remnants of feathers that were near her. Trumbeak shot off into the air, flapping through the air. The Aurora Beam missed, but Vulpix continued to make it track Trumbeak even through the air, swooping and dodging.

"Lead it down," Ash called, flicking his eyes over to the Shelgon that exchanged a volley of Dragon Breath with what looked like a Magical Leaf. The two attacks exploded, leaving them blind to the descending Trumbeak. She extended her wings and flew up and over Shelgon, leading the Aurora Beam right into the Dragon Pokémon.

"Shelgon, use Headbutt on Vulpix!" cried the trainer, Hiapo. Shelgon's stubby legs belied surprising speed, the Dragon type charging across the field to slam into the unsuspecting Vulpix.

"Leafeon, use Grass Whistle!" Meli called. Leafeon's striking head-leaf bent downward, placed against its lips as it began to blow.

"No way," Ash said, throwing a fist up. "Use Echoed Voice!"

"Keraaaaaaaa!" Trumbeak cried. The soundwave blasted outward, impacting and clashing with the sounds from Leafeon. The Verdant Pokémon was thrown back, skidding across the field from the attack.

"And Ash counters the status move in a brilliant fashion, with quick thinking no less!" the announcer said, but Ash could hardly suffer a lapse in concentration. Keoni had ordered a Powder Snow, seemingly dead set on taking Trumbeak out. Vulpix blew the powerfully icy wind out, slamming into Trumbeak and sending her back across the battlefield. However, her attack didn't reach its full potential before a sickly green Dragon Breath soared from Shelgon, across the battlefield, to strike Vulpix.

"Magical Leaf!" The command was simple, taking advantage of what really seemed to be a three-way clash between the male trainers. Ash almost grinned; he hadn't forgotten about her, but the other two seemed to have.

"Use Drill Peck, straight through it!" Ash called. Pikachu cheered loudly down below as Trumbeak began to spin. The multi-colored leaves flew out from Leafeon's figure as it whipped back and forth. Keoni may have been focused on taking him out of the game, but Vulpix quickly suffered for it, slammed by the cascade of leaves. Meanwhile, Trumbeak had plunged into the mess of it, spinning wildly. Ash could see her beak sparking, like it wanted to ignite Flame Charge, but she was holding back. Then her beak struck true, slamming into Leafeon.

"Vulpix, Moonblast. Take out that Shelgon!" Ash wasn't sure if it would be possible quite so quickly, but Vulpix's body brimmed with pink light before she shot an equally pink orb straight at Shelgon.

"Ah, Scary Face!" The command came too late to save Shelgon, Ash could tell, but at the very least, its rather dark expression seemed to have caused Vulpix's limb movement to become a little more hesitant. It was Ash's chance to strike.

"Let's do it, Trumbeak! Use Flame Charge on Vulpix!" Trumbeak soared straight up, straight for the lights before plummeting back down, right for Vulpix's prone form. Her body was sparking with the fire, but not enough to create the attack just yet. Ash grit his teeth while Keoni appeared to laugh.

"Wow, your Pokémon doesn't even know the move you commanded it to use? Talk about sad. Aurora Beam!" Vulpix once more opened her mouth, sending the rainbow-colored beam right at Trumbeak. In her state, there was no dodging it, and the attack hit her, practically freezing her up. It didn't create ice, but Ash could see Trumbeak slowing. "Now, Powder Snow!"

"Vul…pix!" Vulpix cried, the rainbow beam fading away to give way to a flurry of snow that blasted across the battlefield in a wintry haze. It hit the still plummeting Trumbeak, now consuming and beginning to freeze its wing, while also hitting Leafeon.

"Heal up with Synthesis!"

"Not good," Ash muttered out, but he didn't let Keoni see any of his frustrations; there was no way he'd give that boy any of the satisfaction. Trumbeak was still falling, picking up speed from her frozen wing. That was when Ash saw it, how high Trumbeak had managed to get before being hit. Aiming straight downward… "Trumbeak, spin straight down like you were doing a Drill Peck!"

"Turum!" Trumbeak squawked. Her good wing snapped outward, providing enough centripetal force to begin spinning. More and more speed was gathered as Trumbeak descended. The flames began to spit out around her body from the intense speed granted due to the height, weight and spinning friction.

"Finish it with Moonblast!" Keoni said. He looked like victory was assured for him.

"Now, blaze on! Flame Charge!" Ash cried, punching forward.

"Beraaaaaa!" Trumbeak cried and, finally, her body burst forth with flames. Her speed picked up immensely and Ash grinned. After all their days of hard work and effort, she'd finally managed to succeed at perfecting Flame Charge. Her speed and force cut straight through the pink, pearlescent orb being hurled at her and she slammed into Vulpix. The ice on her wing melted, granting her greater mobility to throw Vulpix against the wall.

"Now, right back around into Leafeon!" Ash said positively. Leafeon was still busy healing, trying to lengthen the battle to secure victory, but it was too late. Trumbeak crashed into it as well, soaring upward. The flames sputtered out as the attack finished and then Trumbeak spun, flying back down and crashing into Leafeon with a Drill Peck that slammed it into the ground.

"It's over! The contestant moving on to the Championship Round is Ash!" the announcer cried. Raucous cheers came as a result while Trumbeak flapped back around to Ash. He held his arm out, allowing her to land upon it and peck him on the forehead.

"You were awesome, Trumbeak," he told her, briefly stroking her plumage as she crooned. It had taken a lot of work to get as far as they did, but they'd mastered Flame Charge.

"You were lucky," snapped Keoni's voice from across the field. Ash looked over to him. The other two had already cleared off, leaving the two boys alone, their voices almost drowned by the cheers. Behind Keoni's box, Ash could see Serena, Lillie and Bonnie, the three watching. "And next time you think of dirtying Vulpix's illustrious fur-"

"It was a Pokémon battle," Ash said, glaring at him. "If you didn't want her hurt, that's your own fault. You knew what it was."

"Tch…then again, guess it's not so bad. More time to woo fair Serena away from your unwanted influence." The line shocked Ash, but once Keoni smirked, he knew the full implications of it all. His fist once more clenched, but he couldn't think of what to say. Ash whipped right back around, storming into the hall, hoping to head the boy off…somehow (he really didn't know), but he barely made it five paces in before coming face to face with someone equally unpleasant.

"Move."

"Way it's lookin' to me, yer in  _my_  way," Guzma said, hands slipped into his pockets lazily. Ash didn't want to deal with the older man; not with Keoni's ill-natured threat about trying to make a move on Serena while he wasn't even there. The boy was devious and nasty, and for a second, he wondered if Guzma was actually better. "But lettin' a kid get to you like that…pathetic."

_Pathetic…_ Ash didn't let his emotion show at hearing the word; that all too familiar word. "Please, move."

"Heh, now you're all polite," Guzma said. He finally stepped aside, allowing Ash to walk past. He swiftly attempted to put distance between the two of them, but Guzma said one final thing that managed to pull him back. "Ya keep thinkin' yer hot stuff, it's gonna catch up to ya."

"I don't," Ash said darkly.

"'Course not," Guzma chuckled, like he knew something Ash didn't. "Yer just another kid, lookin' to find who he really is and fallin' flat on his ass."

Ash wasn't sure what to make of that last one. He knew exactly who he was; he didn't need someone like Guzma to taunt him in regards to that. It wasn't going to work. Yet, his mind couldn't help but wonder just why the older man was there as he headed back. His chance of catching Keoni was gone, and his mind swirled a little, hearing the cheers from the crowd start up once again. He pushed open the door to the waiting room, only to come face to face with Gladion.

There was silence and Gladion raised his hand. It was like a strange, tentative moment of hesitation, but Gladion reached over and clasped his hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry about what that man says," the blond finally said, the first words exchanged since their tussle. "He just likes to hurt."

Even knowing that, Ash still had those flashbacks in his mind. Even as he sat, watching Guzma's round begin, ignoring the conversing Hau and Clemont and what he realized was a strange marking on Gladion's face, that word associated with everyone's past thoughts of him beat around his brain.

_Pathetic._

* * *

Bonnie was on the edge of her seat. Other than Ash's rival battles, it had been so very long since she'd seen a battle that wasn't something like a trial or one of Serena's Ceremonies. Not that she minded any of them, but she also liked the high-octane kind of battles that one could only find in a tournament setting here. Hau's battle had been all right, the boy utilizing his Oranguru to essentially control the battlefield.

But Ash's battle! Bonnie loved seeing Ash battle, even if she'd never tell it out loud to anyone but Dedenne. Partially because it would likely hurt her brother's feelings, but also because she had started to study Ash's battles in full. Once she had found his mother's recordings of old League battles, she began to watch, studying all the little nuances that he had, the way he had grown. Clemont was the most wonderful big brother one could ask for, but when it came to learning how to be a trainer, there was none better than Ash. So, seeing him master Flame Charge while wiping the little smirk off that jerk Keoni's face made her stare down at him with shining eyes.

"Ash is a very skilled trainer," Lillie said as the next four combatants took the field. Bonnie didn't care nearly as much about them, and she sat back, stroking Dedenne's fur sweetly.

"He's the best I've seen," Serena said. Bonnie smiled at that. Sure, it was almost no fun teasing Serena about Ash anymore, but hearing the love she spoke about him with made her happy. She only wished Clemont and Korrina could do the same, but the both of them were far too reserved for those kinds of actions, at least when it came to their relationship. Down below, the battle had begun in earnest and the crowd roared wildly.

"Unbelievable! Golisopod has already knocked Masquerain and Golduck out of the match with a single move!" the announcer cried. Bonnie was surprised, and Serena seemed silenced at the action, but the crowd around them ate it up…or seemed to.

"Wait a minute…isn't that that Team Skull guy who interrupted Ash's battle with Hala?" Bonnie asked, finally recognizing the shock of white hair and general demeanor.

"It is," Serena muttered unhappily. "I'm surprised the people here like him so much."

"Maybe not a lot of people know who he is," Lillie pointed out. "I mean, I've lived in Alola all my life, and not even I knew who Guzma was until Iki Town. Perhaps they just see him as this strong trainer with a Golisopod."

"Or they're just whipped into a frenzy," Serena corrected. It was obvious to Bonnie that she was observing the crowd from it, and when Bonnie looked around for herself, she noted that it seemed true. The people looked like they were just cheering in general. Perhaps so many people came and went that the Pokémon battling was more important than the trainers commanding them.

"And it's over, folks!" the announcer said, causing the crowd to scream like they were commanded to. It only further exemplified Serena's theory, especially since Guzma had been the winner. He and Golisopod raised their hands to the crowd, though Bonnie figured not everyone could see him, since she couldn't really see the other three contestants. The crowd didn't stop cheering, either, as Guzma headed back inside, claiming his position in the Championship Round.

"Clemont's next," Bonnie told everyone. She and Dedenne inched forward, ready to watch the upcoming battle.

"Rotom predicts a…thirty-five percent chance of Clemont's victory," the Pokédex mused. Bonnie rounded on the infernal thing, ready to give it a good shaking and telling it that Clemont had a much higher chance than that, when she saw Keoni sauntering over.

"Enjoying the battles, Serena? I'm sure you must have enjoyed mine," he said, casually slipping into the seat next to her and throwing an arm around her. Bonnie scowled while Serena simply leaned towards Lillie. She took her straw hat off and placed it between herself and the boy.

"Yes, your battle was very good. Trumbeak mastering Flame Charge was the real highlight," Serena said. Keoni didn't care to hear that, but he leaned in.

"Well, who wants to stick around for more when we could take a walk around the avenue together. Perhaps we could discuss the upcoming Wela Ceremony. You're planning on taking part as well, right?" The boy was persistent, especially as he flicked his hair casually. Bonnie couldn't take it anymore; she hated this guy.

"Rotom, I call for a truce," Bonnie whispered out as her brother and the others began to take the field. The announcer was calling them out and Bonnie heard the names briefly before Rotom responded to her: Gladion, Maluhia, and Makani. Lillie appeared to scoot forward a little, slightly more interested in the battle down below after the announcement of who would be taking part.

"Truce? Why does Bonnie want a truce?" Rotom asked, floating around to block her sight of the battlefield. She grabbed it and pulled it down to her level.

"Keoni is really annoying, and I want him to leave before he says any more bad things about Ash."

"Keoni is quite rude…bzzt!" A light bulb appeared on Rotom's screen. "Rotom has the perfect idea! It might take time to execute, though…"

"That's fine. I'll distract him," Bonnie said. Against her better judgment, she reached forward and gave a high five to the machine, standing as the trainers had called their Pokémon out. "Lillie, can you switch with me?"

"Oh…all right," Lillie spoke. She hefted her bag up and moved over to Bonnie's seat while Bonnie went to hers…or at least, she started to. At the last second, she reached over and grabbed Serena's hand.

"Serena, I want to sit where you're sitting! It has a better view of Clemont in the Blue Corner," she said positively with innocent eyes. Serena looked up gratefully, shooting out of her seat faster than Pikachu's Quick Attack. In seconds, she placed herself in Lillie's vacated seat and Bonnie plopped herself down, smiling deceivingly at Keoni. The boy scowled now, but clearly decided he should pay it no mind, for he leaned across Bonnie.

"Come on, Serena, battles surely can't interest a flower like-"

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to watch my brother's match," Bonnie said, putting her hand on the boy and pushing him back. The bell rang, causing no more words to come from the tanned boy's lips.

"Toxic Spikes!" Gladion's command was heard throughout the arena. The crowd cheered at the move as his Mareanie fired off purple darts from its body, landing amidst the entire arena. Bonnie flinched, watching as the poison traveled up Luxray's body along with another battler's Pokémon, one supposedly called a Shiinotic.

_Now I actually wish I hadn't sent Rotom away…_ Bonnie thought to herself, but it meant nothing in the realm of the battle. Clemont was already on the move.

"Luxray, let's hit Mareanie with Wild Charge!" Luxray's body surged with all manner of electricity and it stormed forward, barreling along the arena floor. Bonnie shifted, trying to get a look at Gladion and noticing that the boy wasn't smiling this time. It was like he didn't consider any of his opponents to be on the same level as him.

"Rrrrray!" Luxray cried as he bounded the last couple of feet. At the same time as that, the Mandibuzz on the field was flapping its wings, creating a gust around its figure that made it faster. It was also the only one on the field not affected by the Toxic Spikes it seemed, though the ailment certainly didn't hamper the Shiinotic from puffing white spores out. Already, Bonnie felt like this battle was turning into one more exciting than the last.

"Protect, Mareanie," Gladion said, his hand up by his face, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was in complete control, calmly observing the battle. Mareanie erected its blue shield and Luxray stumbled back after slamming into it, being thrown back from its reflective force and skidding along the arena as the spores flew out. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon actually began to stumble, as if tired.

"Luxray, use Electric Terrain!" Clemont ordered. Bonnie breathed in a relief a little, glad that her brother could sound so confident. Luxray shook his mane and sparks traveled along the battlefield, tinging it yellow. Clemont wasn't stopping there, either. The spores seemed to crackle and fizz, turning into nothing within the terrain and Luxray was fully alert as Clemont yelled, "Use Thunder Fang on Mandibuzz!"

"Bone Rush!" Makani commanded. Mandibuzz swooped down quickly on Luxray. Gladion and Mareanie weren't moving while the Shiinotic appeared to be observing the two Pokémon going at each other. Those two reached each other at the exact same time. The bone on Mandibuzz's head glowed blue and it flung it at Luxray, striking him on the side as his electric fangs sunk into the bird, blasting out with powerful shocks.

"Shiinotic, use Spore!" Maluhia yelled. Once more, the Shiinotic sent out puffs of white cotton. Mareanie seemed prepared, simply sitting there like a stone wall as it put up its usual blue barrier of Protect. Clemont quickly ordered a Swift at Shiinotic, likely to end the reign of spores. He whipped around on the battlefield, sending the golden stars through the electric haze to strike the mushroom-shaped Pokémon. Mandibuzz was the unfortunate one, though. One of the spores smacked it in the face and it drooped, falling to the ground and landing amidst the Toxic Spikes. All of the Pokémon shuddered from it.

"Mareanie, use Venoshock!" Gladion was on the move once again…well, not quite with Mareanie, considering that it wasn't moving, but the purple globules on the end of its tentacles were as it flicked them at Shiinotic.

"Strength Sap! Get that lost health back!"

"Luxray, use Wild Charge while Mandibuzz is down!" Luxray once more surrounded himself with electricity as he charged at the downed Mandibuzz. He wasn't the only one attacking, as Mareanie's large tentacles were imbued with blue on the end, shooting across towards Mandibuzz. Both attacks collided on Mandibuzz, knocking it to the other side of the ring. One down.

"But Shiinotic looks as healthy as ever," Serena said from next to her. The crowd's cheering overwhelmed her in terms of volume, but Bonnie was still able to hear. In fact, Shiinotic's well-being suddenly became a great cause for concern.

"That Luxray's doing a lot of damage, so use Spotlight!" Shiinotic's giant head suddenly glowed brightly, and it angled it at Luxray. The Electric type was blinded by the light, and Gladion was busy issuing his next command in a dull tone.

"Liquidation followed by Venoshock," he ordered. Mareanie's tentacles shot out, only, even as they aimed for Shiinotic, they were suddenly redirected, as were the globules of purple goo. Luxray and Clemont clearly didn't expect them to impact, but impact they did nevertheless, striking the poisoned Pokémon. Luxray stayed steady on his feet for a moment longer, until the poison shot up through his body and he collapsed.

"No…" Bonnie whined, unhappy to see that Luxray had lost. The battle still continued on, however, yet the lemon blonde didn't care. She was already certain of who was going to win in the end. Sure enough, after another attempt to launch an attack on the staunchly defensive Mareanie, the Brutal Star Pokémon launched a single Venoshock that ended it.

"And Gladion wins! We have our picks for the Championship Round!" the announcer called to the ever-cheering crowd. Bonnie sat back, pouting. She had really hoped that Clemont would make it to the final round to battle against Ash. "Stay glued to your seats folks, the final round of the Battle Royal will begin soon."

"That's a shame…" Serena expressed. "At least Ash made it through, though." Bonnie had to smirk about that, only imagining what Keoni's face was showing at the time. She didn't look, though, because Rotom was returning with what looked like a cup full of ice. Her smirk turned to a grin as Rotom zoomed past Bonnie and instantly "stumbled". The ice spilled forth, some of it having melted into water and splashing upon the enemy.

"Agh, what the-" Keoni shouted, flailing his hand around. He almost hit Dedenne, who got so annoyed that he jumped forward and nuzzled the boy swiftly. Secretly, Bonnie gave a high five to Rotom at their plan before she saw Clemont appear at the entrance to the stands, climbing up to be with them. "Now I'm drenched…Have to get this dry cleaned."

"Have fun…" Bonnie said with a little wave. Keoni clearly hadn't realized that the plan was all theirs, or he was so consumed with his clothing that he didn't care. Regardless, the objective was achieved as the dark-skinned boy walked off. The lemon blonde stood, flush with her victory as Serena finally noticed what had happened and stood, herself, shuffling off to her previous chair. Bonnie was about to sit down once again when she stared across the stands.

"S…" Bonnie began to say, but she curbed her tongue. She had promised she wouldn't, but it was plain as day. Right there, across from her in the stands, seemingly unnoticed by everyone, was Squishy. Sure, he was in his dog-like form, but Bonnie knew that one anywhere. She looked around, wondering if the others would see her, but with Serena occupied speaking to Clemont, and Rotom flying to the edge of the arena now for pictures, she knew the coast was clear.

Grabbing Dedenne, she shoved him in her pouch and slipped out of the chair. However, she failed to account for Lillie, who noticed her going and reached out for her, grabbing ahold of said bag.

"Bonnie!" she hissed harshly. The lemon blonde paid her little mind, and kept moving. She stared across at Squishy, who suddenly bounded up the stands, like he was planning to leave the arena. Lillie still attached to her, Bonnie moved in that direction.

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen! The Championship Round of today's Battle Royal is here, and we've got quite the bevy of contestants ready to duke it out in grand style!" the announcer called. Bonnie felt herself being jostled by the cheering and writhing crowd around her, but she kept her mind and eye on the goal. "In the Red Corner, it's Ash! The Blue Corner, Gladion! The Green Corner, Hau! And the Yellow Corner, Guzma! Who will be the one to walk away with the championship prize?"

A large screen hanging over the stadium began counting down to the ringing bell, none of the trainers below having called their Pokémon out. They were clearly going all out for the final round. Bonnie wished she could stay and watch, but her sights were set. Squishy was more important than another of Ash's battles.

_I'm not letting you run away this time…_

"All right, everyone! Three…two…one…Let's Battle…ROYAL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's time for the Battle Royal in an exciting fashion, so hopefully those battles were fun…granting, they were mere appetizers for the battle to come next chapter in that epic showdown. Yet there are a lot of other moving pieces. Squishy is definitely tracking Bonnie and the group, Keoni is back after over 20 chapters and he's still being a dick, and Guzma…well, he's up to something, isn't he? Regardless, I hope you're enjoying.
> 
> I really love everyone's opinions, small though this group seemed (or just slower than usual, ha ha); they keep me going through the arduous process. So, until we meet again, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	4. A Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was genuinely surprised by how well-received last chapter was. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations. That said, time for Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

A Problem

Clemont heaved a sigh as he lowered himself into the seat next to Serena. It was quite audible, even among the wildly energetic crowd. For a brief moment, his brain was allowed the distraction of wondering whether this size would compare to the upcoming first ever Alola League. Yet, at the subsequent roar, that thought faded away, replaced with the stark reality before him: he had lost.

His hands gripped at each other, fingers knotting together as he stared down towards the arena before him. Those who had passed on to the Championship Round were in the arena, calling out their Pokémon, but Clemont found his blood pounding in his head. Iki Town, Brooklet Hill, and now here…

He had  _really_  wanted to go on to that final round and face off against Ash again. Sure, they had battled at Professor Oak's, but that always came off as a skirmish. Not a real battle. This was going to be his first chance in a long time to battle on the same stage as Ash. Yet he screwed it all up. He had allowed himself and Luxray to get beaten back like they were nothing, while Gladion, Ash's rival, appeared to walk away unscathed. It made him feel that stinging feeling once more; that claw of Plumeria's Salazzle pressing upon his chest still, like a phantom that wouldn't let him go free.

"Clemont, are you okay?" Serena's voice called. He felt her soft hand on his exposed forearm and he jumped for a moment. The touch was surprisingly motherly, but did nothing to soothe the raging and raw feeling of failure inside him.

"I just wish  _I_  could be down there," he said, letting the veneer break for just a second. In the streaming lights of the darkened dome, and the slight glow of sunlight from the opening above, he could see how concerned Serena was looking at him, but he wasn't willing to share the fear and shame that was roiling underneath his skin and in his veins. That he was falling behind his best friend, who he once felt he had come to match. No, if he was truthful, he'd admit that he felt that way since before they'd even left Kalos, but everything was so dire there was no real time to reflect on it.

Now, however, that gulf was simply growing bigger and bigger.

"And the Pokémon for today's Championship Round have been decided!" the announcer called. Clemont sucked in a breath, pushing away the insecurities threatening to consume him in order to support his best friend in battle. "From Gladion…uh…some strange Pokémon named Null that this announcer has never seen…Er…yes, anyway…From Guzma, his indomitable Golisopod! Hau chooses Pikachu, certainly a little one among titans. Lastly, Ash chooses his Greninja…? Well, we have quite the lineup of different types of new and mysterious Pokémon. I can already tell this final round will be most exciting!"

"Ash is going with Greninja instead of Pikachu?" Serena asked in surprise. Clemont didn't feel the same, at least when compared to her. Scooting just a little forward on his seat to get a better glimpse of all the participants, he could see the small mouse at Ash's feet, cheering Greninja on.

"Makes sense," the inventor muttered. Before he finished his explanation he turned to face Serena. "Guzma's Golisopod was a real force against even Ash-Greninja in Iki Town. Pikachu is definitely one of Ash's best, but I'd imagine this is a grudge ma…tch…"

"Clemont?"

"Where's Bonnie?" His voice had gone up an octave, squeaking just a little when he noticed that the seat which should have contained his sister was empty. Furthermore, Rotom appeared to have gone close to the edge of the arena. Serena whipped over.

"Where's Lillie?" Clemont paled at the question, realizing that the two girls had inexplicably vanished from their seats. He stood rapidly, Serena with him, as the two began to look around. The bell rang loudly.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken on all of them!" Ash's voice rang from the stadium, but Clemont couldn't be bothered. As much as he wanted to watch the battle, he had to find the pair of blondes. Not that he didn't think Bonnie couldn't take care of herself at this point, but Lillie was still undefended.

"Yes! Go, Greninja! Rotom will measure your power!"

"Rotom!" Clemont snapped over to the Pokédex. Some of the spectators surrounding them looked rather unhappy about his shout breaking them out of their own cheering, but Clemont couldn't care. Down in the arena, Gladion's Null used a Crush Claw to swipe through the Water Shuriken. Rotom clearly didn't hear him the first time.

"Crush them! Beat them!"

"Rotom!" Clemont stressed, finally garnering it's attention.  _Who knew it could turn into a battle fanatic?_  "Rotom, Bonnie and Lillie are missing."

"Rotom is on it…" the Pokédex expressed sadly, floating away from the edge of the arena. "Rotom thought Rotom would emulate the cheering crowds to understand, but…bzzt! Beep beep! Bonnie is near the exit! Unique Nebby signature detected!"

"I see her!" Serena said. She looked hesitant, clearly not wanting to leave the site of Ash's battle while Pipi dashed forward with Quick Attack to slam into Null's side, before Golisopod aimed a Brick Break at it, only for Greninja to nail it with Aerial Ace. It certainly looked like a blistering battle; one he'd be sad to miss. "Let's go."

With just one more look back, Serena forced her way through the crowd. Clemont and Rotom were right after her, and the inventor caught sight of his sister's hair. Well, if he was truthful, Lillie and her extraordinarily bright white clothing were much easier to spot in the grand scheme of things, especially with her bright blonde braids flopping about. Her giant bag helped things. He shook his head. "I told her not to run off on her own…"

"At least Lillie is with her," Serena expressed as the cheers of the crowd got even louder. Clemont snapped his gaze back to see that the four in the ring below had jumped back, having some sort of standoff before they considered their next moves. He wrenched himself away from it, knowing that the longer he watched, the more he'd want to stay. "Chasing after her won't work with this kind of crowd."

"Let's head straight for an exit. We can catch her in the lobby," Clemont suggested. Rotom sailed ahead for the exit that he was pointing to.

"Rotom will make sure to keep Bonnie, or Nebby rather, in sensors," Rotom said, leading them along. Clemont sucked in his stomach a little, hoping to keep his stamina up in the chase after his sister. Serena was ahead of him, bounding down the stairs that were leading towards the exit. To his surprise, Clemont kept himself at a pace right behind her.

They were doused into relative darkness, only the tracking lights on the stadium floor illuminating them as they ran down the stairs and through the hallway. The lights for the lobby were glowing brighter and, before long, the pair and Rotom had managed to step out into the gleaming lobby. More people littered that area, those who clearly hadn't gotten in to spectate. Rotom was turning every which way until it finally managed to pinpoint Bonnie, slipping through the front doors to the dome with Lillie practically attached to her.

"Hurry," Clemont said, and he managed to pull ahead of Serena. She was watching the screen with the battle, but Clemont didn't concern himself with those things. His sister was much more important. Picking up the pace even more, Clemont charged forward along the wall. Someone was stepping out from a door on the side, and he skirted them, sending the familiar form of Keoni stumbling into the wall.

"Serena, what are you-?"

"Not  _now_!" Serena snapped, catching up to Clemont as they neared the doors. Said exit from the dome slid open, allowing the trio to exit the building. Neither stopped, running along the straight path while keeping their eyes peeled for the reckless blonde pair. Unfortunately, now that they were in the avenue proper, it made it far more difficult to locate them, lost in the milling visitors. "Rotom, do you…?"

"Scanning for Nebby now…" Rotom stated, a radar on its screen. Clemont tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the result to help him find his sister. "Ding! This way!"

"Excellent," Clemont breathed, though neither of the other two heard him. They just surged forward, towards the strip mall that Bonnie had run towards earlier. He kept turning his head, hoping to catch sight, but saw almost nothing. Rotom veered off, towards another large store in the distance. Signs that pointed to it indicated it as a "Thrifty Megamart". It was still a ways off, but standing outside it were most certainly Bonnie and Lillie…along with the two Skull grunts that Guzma had brought with him.

"Yo, we just wanted some chips, but now we've got two little girls here!"

"Let's take their Pokémon," the other grunt said, shoving a whole pack of store-bought cookies into her mouth. She crunched on them loudly, like it made her seem really strong. "That way, when the boss wins his battle, he'll be proud to see what we've done."

"You don't want to mess with us!" Bonnie said. She looked like she was in a hurry, not wanting to deal with the people before her. Clemont couldn't blame her, but he still worried for her safety in the situation. He reached for Bunnelby's pokeball, hoping to stop the Skull grunts before they could do anything to his beloved sister.

"Bonnie, let's just go back to the others," Lillie indicated. It seemed like the other blonde was glaring at the Skull grunts, who were making weird poses by placing their hands pointing toward their hips. They looked ridiculous.

"No way. Dedenne, get 'em!" Bonnie commanded, pointing at her two foes. Nothing answered her call, leaving even Clemont and Serena to come to a short stop as they slapped their foreheads. Of all the times…

"What's that supposed to do? Scare us?" the first female grunt said. In a clear effort to prove tough, the young woman took her bag of chips, plastic still contained, and shoved it all in her mouth, chewing fiercely. The efforts clearly proved futile and she spat it out with bletching noises before making much progress.

"Dedenne, why do you have to be asleep  _now_?" Bonnie said despondently.

"That tasted nasty, sis," the chip-bag grunt said, reaching for a pokeball on her belt. Her "sister" did the same as well.

"Your fault for eating it. Now, let's take whatever Pokémon these little girls have to-oof!" The grunt stumbled, something having hit her on the head as she had reached for Lillie. She fell forward, faceplanting into the ground.

"Sis!" the first Skull grunt cried. Clemont picked up his footsteps once more, racing towards Bonnie and Lillie as quickly as he could. The closer he got, the more he could tell just what had befallen that particular Skull grunt.

"Rotom, what's that Pokémon?" Serena asked before Clemont could. He just continued to observe the drowsily rocking Pokémon with gray fur that was holding on to a chunk of wood.

"Komala, the Drowsing Pokémon," was Rotom's direct answer. Komala certainly  _looked_  drowsy on top of the Skull grunt. The other now moved towards it, clearly angry over what it had done to her partner. Yet, despite the Pokémon's eyes being closed, Komala rolled to the side, completely avoiding the swipe before bringing its wooden log up as it glowed green and smacked into the woman's jaw. She hit the ground on her back, just as splayed out as the other one was.

"Did we just…get beat by a Pokémon…? Man, we suck, sis…" she groaned out, but made no move to get up. Clemont finally was close enough to call out.

"Bonnie!" he cried to his sister. She turned and saw him, but shook her head, turning towards the gathering of trees near the back of this Thrifty Megamart. She ran off in that direction. "Come on…"

"Koma!" Komala cried as Lillie also started in the direction of Bonnie's chase. The blonde halted and Nebby popped out of the bag to peer curiously at the Pokémon. As Lillie did so, it afforded just enough time for Serena and Clemont to reach her. Rotom went ahead, diligently chasing after Bonnie.

"Thank you very much…uh…" Lillie said, bowing while also tilting her head to side.

"It's a Komala," Serena explained as she skidded to a stop. "I'm pretty sure that's…"

"The one from yesterday?" Lillie asked. Komala appeared to confirm this, jumping from its position to latch onto Lillie's free arm suddenly. "Oh my! You're an affectionate one. Thank you for helping us, Komala."

"Lala," Komala yawned out. It was clearly still sleeping, even as its wood chunk rubbed against Lillie's arm. The Pokémon  _did_  appear to be quite attached to Lillie, especially when she reached up to pet it on the head.

"Pew!" Nebby said happily, as though he, too, approved of the Pokémon being there. Clemont thought the scene was nice and sweet for all it was worth, but he had no intentions of just standing around while Bonnie was running off, half-cocked, all on her own. Thinking that, he walked ahead of his two female companions, towards the side alley of the Thrifty Megamart where Bonnie had gone.

Things grew even quieter as he did, which seemed rather surprising, all things considered equal. He would have thought it would grow louder next to the shopping center, but as the trees that were the backyard of the store thickened, they seemed to shroud everything in secrecy and silence. The only thing he could hear was his own steps becoming muted as it stepped onto the weeds that were left uncared for, along with the footsteps of Serena and Lillie approaching. Finally, after what seemed like an impossibly long time, Clemont pushed aside some low hanging branches and emerged.

"No…way…" His mouth dropped wide open as he stopped in his tracks. From behind, Serena and Lillie had finally emerged, bumping into him. The honey blonde was the one to have the similar reaction to him while Lillie just stared on in complete and utter confusion.

"Squishy…" Serena breathed.

Right there, standing in the cluster of trees and weeds was the black and green dog-like form of Squishy, and he wasn't alone. It was clear that the one Team Flare had dubbed "Z-2" was also there in the same form, curled up against a tree, like it was waiting. Bonnie was standing in front of Squishy, and Clemont could see her body trembling. Rotom was staring in shock, barely even registering what was going on, questions swirling around its screen. Clemont willed himself to move again, coming up behind his sister as she began to cry.

"Squishy…is…is it really you?" she asked, her voice cracking just a little bit. Squishy continued to watch her, reserved in that moment. Clemont put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, just for a moment, to give some comfort. Then she walked forward, one trembling foot in front of the other. Her hands reached out, as if hoping to touch Squishy and prove that he was actually real. Clemont shook his head in disbelief. Sure, they had seen Squishy in Heahea, but it had seemed like such a fantasy, it had been so fleeting.

Yet here he was, and he wasn't moving.

"Squishy!" Bonnie cried out, sinking to her knees and throwing her hands around his elongated neck. She sounded like she was sobbing, but it was clear to Clemont that they were actually tears of joy. She nuzzled against Squishy, and from that action, it seemed that Dedenne had woken up now, scampering up.

"Dedene?" Squishy didn't respond. He just stood there, accepting Bonnie's hug before his eyes shifted over to look at Clemont and Serena. It was only for a moment before that same gaze looked to Lillie and Nebby. Komala was still attached to the girl's arm, but Nebby shot back down into the bag, like it was avoiding the piercing gaze.

There was a sudden barking noise, and Clemont looked as Z-2 (which, he had this strange feeling that Bonnie was going to name it Bluey) suddenly stood, as though it had sensed something. More than that, it was like it was something expected. There was a tumbling through the trees, surprisingly audible for anyone that hoped to sneak up on the situation. Squishy turned, allowing Bonnie a moment to disengage from him. She wiped at her eyes while Clemont drew close, each of them facing the point of the rustling noise. Dedenne's cheeks sparked a little, and the inventor once more reached for Bunnelby's pokeball.

"Whoa, guys, don't be so hostile!" Clemont blinked, recognizing the voice rather well. Serena reacted first, though.

"Lionel?" she sounded out. At the last second, the figure crashing through the brush revealed himself. As Serena had clearly suspected, it was the dark-skinned leader of ARC, grinning apologetically as he waved. Clemont's eyes narrowed, surprised. "I thought you were going to Ula'ula."

"I was," Lionel spoke. His hands were still held up, as if to display that he really did come in peace. Neither Squishy nor Bluey responded; they didn't warmly accept him, but nor did they growl at him angrily. Clearly, the man was seen as a neutral party. "Then the incident in Heahea happened."

_Thou hast been tracking us._  Clemont gave a start, realizing that the gravelly voice came from Bluey as he stared up at Lionel. The man turned his head.

"I have," he answered honestly. "You showed yourself, however briefly, in Heahea City during the crisis that erupted there. It gave us a clue to your whereabouts."

"Wait…you've been tracking Squishy…I mean, Zygarde this entire time?" Serena asked. Lillie drew back, absentmindedly petting Komala, like she was a little scared of the portents of this conversation. Lionel cocked his head, the grin gone. Clemont realized that though the man had come in peace, he was here on business, through and through.

"I've actually been tracking  _you_. From a distance, of course. But didn't Ash tell you of ARC's purpose in Alola?" Lionel asked. He took another step forward, and no one stopped him from doing so. Bonnie stood, clutching Dedenne in her little hands.

"No, he didn't," Clemont responded, sharing a look with Serena. Obviously it wasn't like Ash to not share important details with his friends, so they both had to assume he'd forgotten. More disturbing was the fact that they had been followed by Lionel and they hadn't even noticed.

_All to find us, is it?_  Squishy's high voice finally spoke. It sounded so strange to be hearing him speak in all their heads rather than making the strange burbling sounds that Clemont was used to.

"Yes." Lionel was clearly not mincing words, not with the short and sharp tone he was using to answer every one of Zygarde's questions.

_Why?_  Bluey asked, padding forward slightly. Lionel's eyes grew cold and stern.

"You know why," he answered. Clemont felt a chill run down his body from the statement, swallowing thickly. "It's the exact reason you're here."

_What do you know?_  Squishy now asked. Lionel lowered his hands, folding them across his chest. He took another step forward, and Bonnie took a step back, right into Clemont.

"The events in Kalos sent things out of control. Lysandre, the one who controlled you, had been manipulated in some part to remove you from the field," the new leader of ARC explained firmly. Both Squishy and Bluey were focused on his words, though whether it was to discern dishonesty or for some other reason, Clemont wasn't aware. "You're the force of order in this world, Zygarde."

_Yes, we are Zygarde,_  Bluey said, acknowledging his own role.  _I would therefore assume that thy intentions are pure._

"Pure enough," Lionel said. He unfolded his hands, pressing a hand to his chest as he bowed. "Your appearance in Alola can only mean one of two things: that you've come here to recover after the Kalos Crisis…or that a new crisis is to come to Alola."

"So it  _is_  related to these 'tipping points'," Clemont shouted out, interrupting the thread of conversation. Lionel looked to him and shrugged.

"Unclear, but only Zygarde can answer that."

_Even we cannot answer that._  This time it was Squishy.  _Kalos was a different matter; the land of our own origin, where life and death remain in balance. The battle in Geosenge restored that balance. For that, we offer our humblest thanks._

_But it does not mean there are no further problems,_  Bluey continued.  _This incident in Heahea City proved humanity is perhaps not as saved as we had hoped._

"What does that mean, though?" Serena asked. Clemont didn't need to look to her to know. It was obvious from her rigid stance and the serious tone in her voice: she was entering into her own battle mode. It had been an unfortunate occurrence from all the battles they'd weathered in Kalos. Any time a crisis could rear its ugly head, they were snapped into defensive mode.

_We are only aware of affairs in our world,_  Squishy instructed them, seemingly looking everywhere  _but_  at Bonnie.  _This threat may stretch beyond that, but until we do all we can to protect the humans, there is nothing more we can say._

"Then what do you say to working together," Lionel suggested. Squishy looked at him in consideration, though Clemont could see that Bluey looked far more hesitant about it. "We're both after the same thing, if by different means. We both want to protect our world from threats, otherworldly or other _wise_."

_A fair point,_  Squishy concluded, head bowing low as he seemed to sigh just a little.  _Yes, perhaps it is time for us to work with the humans._

_Very well…_ Bluey responded.  _However, we shall work alone. Thou humans are far too slow when compared to us._

"Well, yeah," Lionel chuckled out. "I'm fine with it if you want to do your own thing, as long as we share information. You can sense more disturbances in nature, and we'll look into any artifacts or other legends that could cause some problems."

_That is acceptable to us,_  Squishy concluded. Bonnie shook under Clemont's hands.

"Does…does that mean you're going away again, Squishy?" she asked. Squishy now turned to look at her, and it seemed to Clemont that he was giving her a very doleful expression. "We just saw each other again…"

_Bonnie…_ Squishy sighed out, finally acknowledging her presence. He stepped a little forward.  _I am very happy to see you are well._

"Me too, Squishy," Bonnie said, clutching Dedenne even tighter. Clemont wondered whether she would start crying again, but she managed to hold her tears in.

_However, there is much for me to do here in Alola._  His words seemed to make Bonnie straighten, as though it drove in a point, imparting understanding of everything to her.  _Humanity and the world must be girded against any further threats. Truth be told, I have been seeing to your safety, as well as Ash and Greninja's._

"Greninja's?" Serena asked, still keeping the silent and demure Lillie behind her.

_We have our reasons,_  Squishy informed her.  _Regardless of how it is, I care very much for all of you, and perhaps there will come a time that your own assistance will be required. We cannot say for certain._

"I'd prefer if that doesn't happen," Lionel spoke out. "These children have been through enough." Clemont felt he could have said that again, but it didn't stop the yearning desire to help from filling them.

_Of course,_  Squishy acquiesced, briefly looking to the older man.  _Bonnie, I am sorry we must say farewell so soon, but I promise that when this is over, we will be together again._

"Okay," Bonnie said, nodding fervently. She once more wiped at the tears in her eyes. "I'll hold you to that." Squishy nodded, accepting her blessing, prompting Clemont to hold her just a little closer than before. It certainly seemed as though this impromptu encounter was being settled rather quickly. Bluey looked insistently at Lionel.

_Thou are heading for the Island of Ula'ula, then?_  Lionel said no words, opting for a nod.  _We shall accompany thee. Perhaps we can find more on the mounts that pierce the heavens._

"That sounds like a plan to me," Lionel said. The grin was back on his face. Squishy and Bluey both walked towards Lionel, no longer sparing the group a glance. The same did not go for the leader of ARC. "In the meantime, you kids keep your eyes peeled and your ears open. When, or if, we meet on Ula'ula, if you've seen anything, fill me in."

"We'll do our best," Clemont said, nodding. Pleased with the response, Lionel turned to head back into the bushes. Squishy and Bluey immediately shot off before him, guiding the way away from civilization to do whatever it was they needed to do. Bonnie raised her hand to wave just in time for Lionel to turn back.

"And keep yourselves out of trouble. We know how you like to get involved, so just stay safe and try not to do too much. Leave things to us and continue your journey."

Now satisfied with what he had said, he disappeared once more into the woods, this time moving much more silently than he had before. Said silence pervaded the air between their group, leaving most of them still stunned over what had just happened. Rather, they were until Rotom reacted, shooting up into the air. "What  _was_  that? ! Did Rotom just see a legendary? What just happened? !"

"Another day on a journey," Serena laughed out, though it held no mirth in its statement. Clemont nodded and he looked to Bonnie, who had a smile on her face. Being able to speak with Squishy had clearly done her some good, firming up whatever resolve she may have had. He was very grateful for that.

"You all know such colorful people," Lillie finally spoke up. Nebby was once more back inside the bag and actually refusing to come out. "I guess that's what happens when you adventure."

"It's true," Clemont said. Knowing that Bonnie was okay, he looked to the girl. Komala was still clinging to her arm, looking practically like it belonged there. "You do meet a lot of people when you're on a journey. Lots of Pokémon, too."

"Like this little one," Lillie said. She didn't look distressed, but certainly amused as she lifted the arm with Komala on it. "He was really helpful, taking out those Team Skull people."

"And he certainly likes your arm," Serena noted. To this, Rotom floated in, completely rejuvenated from the confusion of seeing Zygarde.

"Komala like to cling to the arms of kind trainers," Rotom explained, looking just a little smug after its earlier breakdown. "If Komala is clinging to Lillie, then it must like her a lot."

"Really?" Lillie asked. Her eyes were shining, watering just a little with relief as she turned to the sleeping Komala. "Do you really like me?"

"Komaaaaah," Komala yawned out, not opening his eyes, but confirming his answer all the same. Lillie dropped the bag with Nebby in it, something the little cloud cried out at, but otherwise said nothing about. Before Komala knew what was happening, Lillie was hugging him and snuggling against him.

"You're so sweet," she said. To Clemont's eyes, Lillie was like a little girl on the first day of getting her new Pokémon. It made sense, given that she had never been a trainer before. She then grabbed the Drowsing Pokémon and held him up as he rocked back and forth in her hands. "Dependable, too! Would you like to travel with me and my friends? I'm sure Nebby would like to have you, too!"

"Peeeew!" Nebby cheered, showing his own clear enthusiasm. For a second, there was no sound whatsoever. Then Komala grabbed Lillie's arm with a cry, indicating his own enthusiasm for the suggestion. Lillie smiled, tears flinging out from her eyelashes as she grabbed the pokeball she had and, with a light touch, put it to Komala's head. The pokeball opened, sucking the Normal type back inside before closing, rocking a little under Lillie's grip before it closed. The sound of the ding echoed through the entire area. It was an affirming statement: one that signaled the beginning of Lillie's journey as a Pokémon trainer.

"I…I did it! I caught a Komala! I'm a Pokémon trainer! Yay!" She started jumping up and down, her hat flopping all around with her movement in that state of happiness. It was unlike any way she had acted before, and Clemont smiled at it. Bonnie soon joined in with the cheering, giving Clemont the chance to step away alongside Serena.

"Squishy's looking after Greninja…" she spoke under her breath. It undercut the current mood of euphoria, but neither Lillie or Bonnie had heard. "Why?"

"I wish I knew…maybe for his power or his sensory abilities? Zygarde may be the Pokémon of Order but perhaps it has to do with…the Ultra Space?" Serena nodded, though she clearly did not have a response formulated. Instead, she sighed and gave an almost bemused smile.

"Makes you wonder what we've gotten into  _this_  time," she noted. All Clemont could do with that was nod, watching as the two younger girls grabbed each other's hands and began spinning around. His expression darkened as he turned back to the Royal Dome, hoping to catch at least one glimpse of Ash's battle. There was a definite problem in Alola, and for the first time, Clemont had to start admitting that they were getting wrapped up in it…and none of it was helping one bit.

* * *

"This Battle Royal is already as hot as hot can get!" the announcer's voice boomed through the arena. The crowd, already in a state of frenzy, got even louder. Ash wasn't thinking about that, though. He was only thinking about the three opponents before him. "Who of these four great trainers will win the battle? I won't be leaving my seat to find out!"

"Oh, this should be good," Guzma cackled out, looking amused at who he was facing. Ash gave a stare into each of his opponents' eyes. Hau was eager, ready to begin again, while Gladion simply scowled liberally; the blond seemed like he wanted to rip Guzma a new one, his face shining in the rather bright lights, though Ash had no idea why Gladion would want to. Finally, Ash stopped on Guzma, the man looking right at him. There was a taunting glint in his eye, like a challenge. Suddenly, it was like there wasn't a battle between all four of them. It was just a battle between them two, as if they wanted to prove something.

"Pipi, let's go and use Double Team!" Hau shouted, instantly beginning the next phase of their intense battle.

"You, too, Greninja!" Ash shouted. Greninja threw his arms out and multiple copies scattered across the arena floor, populating it. Even more was taken up by the clones of Pipi, all of their cheeks sparking. Not that those two were the only ones taking action.

"Use your Rage to charge through and get Golisopod!" Gladion said, cracking his knuckles near his face. Null's body glowed red and it began to charge angrily through the crowd of copies, bursting all about with an aura.

"Razor Shell," Guzma ordered calmly. For a man who seemed relatively ridiculous from time to time, he was probably the least hot-blooded of them all. Golisopod's arm extended, a watery blade jutting out from it as it, too, ran into the thick of copies, swinging in a wide arc to clear them all away. Null and Golisopod were on a collision course, and Ash acted.

"Use Cut!" Ash called. One of the remaining copies sped forward, the blade of light shining outward as he slashed. The three attacks met in the middle, clashing and grinding against one another. Despite Null's immense displayed strength, it was driven back by the two slicing attacks.

"Discharge!" Ash grimaced. He had momentarily forgotten about Hau. Pipi slid in between the three larger Pokémon, grinning brightly as her electricity blasted outward. It was like a dome of electricity that shocked out, hitting all three of them without remorse. Greninja appeared fine, but it helped prove that Hau wasn't someone to ignore in the battle.

"Metal Sound!" Gladion roared. Null hunkered down, and roared out, the grating sound rippling across the arena. Hau covered his ears, but the other two stood their ground, despite the very awful screeching noise. "Now, Iron Head!"

"Go on and stop 'em, Pipi! Brick Break!"

"Pika!" Pipi cried, bounding up with her tail. Her fist glowed a blinding white and it slammed upon the charging Null's head. There was a sudden stalemate, but Pipi's force clearly was not enough against the enraged and charging Pokémon she was against.

"Yeah! Yeah, you can do it, Pipi!"

"Shut  _up_ , already!" Gladion roared, clearly annoyed. His moment of annoyance cost him, as Golisopod was on the move again, both arms and claws crossed with a purple glow emanating from them. It was giving off a shuddering breath as its arms uncrossed violently, slashing at the two opponents. "No…"

"Pipi, you okay?" Hau asked as Pipi tumbled to floor, having only been nicked by the X-Scissor when compared to Null.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace on Pipi!" Ash cried, throwing a fist up. Greninja dashed forward, right between the space that had formed between Null and Golisopod. He punched at Pipi, who hadn't been expecting the attack. She took the hit, flying backwards.

"Use your tail to get back in there with Quick Attack!" Ash found himself grinning in spite of the seriousness that the battle was conveying. Pipi did as commanded, her tail sliding back across the arena. It slowed her, allowing her feet to touch down and speed off once again. Ash found it quite incredible, the way she had managed to recover enough to slam Greninja in the stomach, driving him back.

"Greninja, Double Team," he said quickly. Greninja's hands clasped together and his copies appeared across the battlefield. "Now, Water Shuriken!"

"Niiinja ja!" Greninja cried. Concealed by the storm of clones, Greninja was able to fire his Water Shuriken with near perfect accuracy at Pipi, who had just recovered from her attack. He wasn't the only one. Ash had been so caught up, that he hadn't heard Guzma's command. The watery throwing star slammed into Pipi, throwing her off balance. Golisopod's eyes seemed to glow an eerie red as it chuckled and subsequently sliced across the poor Electric type. Pipi was tossed backward, taking the full brunt of the watery blade that came from Golisopod's Razor Shell.

"Pi…cha…" Pipi said, sprawled at Hau's feet.

"Oh well, you did pretty good, Pipi," Hau said, leaning down to pick his Pikachu up in his arms. "Guess we just can't compete with these kinds of guys yet. You have fun?"

"Kachu…" Pipi expressed, causing Hau to grin. It was a heartwarming scene, but even with Hau's apparent ease with defeat, Ash reminded himself that the battle wasn't even close to over.

"You had  _fun_?" Gladion spat.

"Ain't nothing wrong with havin' fun, Gladion," Guzma said with a leering grin in the boy's direction. "Hell, I'm havin' fun beatin' you down and beatin' you down without lettin' up!"

"Shut up, Guzma," Gladion snapped, pointing forward with his near omnipresent scowl. "Null, use Crush Claw!"

"Huu!" Null called, once more stampeding across the arena, its claws glowing a nasty blood red. Guzma continued to grin and smirk.

"You can only have fun if you're putting everything into your attack," Gladion spat angrily. Hau watched him, putting his hands behind his head in amusement. Ash frowned, especially as Null and Golisopod met head on, the claw intersecting with Golisopod's glowing limbs. Ash made his move.

"Use Aerial Ace on Null from above!" he cried. Greninja nodded and he dashed towards the intersecting opponents. As he did, using his leg strength to bound into the air, Ash could hear Hau speaking.

"It's just a battle. Sure, we all wanna win, but there's no reason to get so upset about losing," he said with a small chuckle.

"That's not good enough," Gladion continued to assert, throwing his hand out angrily. Greninja appeared above Null and brought his glowing foot slamming down onto the Pokémon's helmet. The attack made the Crush Claw falter, allowing the Brick Break through to also slam on its head. "If you're not giving it  _your_  all, putting your life on the line and relying on your own strength to win the battle, then you don't deserve to call yourself a trainer! Null, Rage!"

"Huuuuuuuuuu!" Null growled out, and the blood red aura spilled forth. It pulsed outward, not pausing to manifest itself in its charging form but instead blasting both Greninja and Golisopod backwards across the field.

"What a load of crap, kiddo," Guzma snarled out. It was like the moments with Professor Kukui in Iki Town, that unbridled fury on display. "Ya think you can win 'cause yer givin' it everything you got? Ya think that makes you worth somethin'? !"

"Greninja, Double Team!" Ash called out. While his opponents were distracted, Greninja created a ring of clones around the both of them, ultimately surrounding them. "Now, batter them with Water Shuriken!"

"Lighten up, Gladion," Guzma chuckled out. Golisopod surged forward, crossing its appendages in front of itself as it bore down upon Null. It swiped outward just as all of the Greninja clones clasped at their sides, holding on to the watery shuriken before tossing them in like a barrage that consumed the field. "You ain't never gonna be anythin' with a crap attitude like that!"

"Null, Iron Head!" Gladion snarled. Guzma's words had incensed the boy, though it seemed more than just a mere reaction to the entire situation. Gladion's eyes had shrunk, his pupils almost as feral as Null's. Ash felt that he saw the boy clearly, just for that moment.

"Brick Break, Golisopod," Guzma cackled out. Ash tilted his head a little, breathing in as Null was shining silver, only to meet Golisopod's shining claws forcing down on it. Gladion was lost, drowning in a sea of rage. For what, Ash wasn't sure, but it reminded him so much of Alain, even if he hadn't seen it himself at the time. All he knew was that Gladion was determined to put his life on the line, just his own life, to do whatever was necessary. It wasn't repairing that frayed thread, but for the moment that the Water Shuriken hit Null, throwing it off balance to let the Brick Break slam it into the floor of the stadium, Ash felt that the connection between them was still there.

"Null is down! This leaves only two competitors: Ash and Guzma! Who will come out on top? !"

"Why don't we let 'em find out, twerp?" Guzma asked. Gladion took out a pokeball, and Ash realized it was the first time he'd seen the boy actively recall his partner to one. The blond scowled angrily, and whipped around, disappearing into the darkness of the hallways. Ash looked to Guzma and smirked, raising a fist up.

"You're on," he said. "Greninja, Aerial Ace!"

"Nin!" Greninja cried. Down at his feet, Pikachu was cheering on his companion. Greninja reached Golisopod in seconds and punched upward with his glowing fist, though the large Bug type barely even seemed affected.

"Come on, kid! I want the kind of battle you  _tried_  to give me last time," Guzma said to him, looking bored. Ash narrowed his vision, hating the condescending tone once more. "There ain't anythin' about it in the rules. Ya wouldn't be breakin' any, and they all want a show, so come on. Show me you're worth more than that other kid."

"Greninja…" Ash breathed. His Water type turned to him, nodding his head, showing acceptance. They both wanted to win this, and they both realized the kind of power that was needed to do it. "All right, let's go!"

"Greninja!" Greninja said, the both of them raising their hands to the air, clasped into fists. Power surged between them, turning into the torrent of water. The crowd roared, caught in the frenzy of it, and the announcer babbled something incomprehensible with excitement. But Guzma was just grinning, like this was truly what he had been waiting for as the water turned into the shuriken on Greninja's back.

"Aight! Use Razor Shell!" Guzma called, getting into the battle as his necklace jangled about. Golisopod threw both arms to the side, sharpening into watery edges as it ran at Greninja.

"Cut!" Ash cried. Greninja clasped at his side, pulling out his two watery blades as he ran at Golisopod. They met in the center and Greninja darted to the side, slashing downward, only for it to be blocked entirely. The other Razor Shell shot out, but Greninja's other blade moved fast enough to block it. As they were in the center, they weaved around one another, bending and slashing at the other. "Now, Aerial Ace!"

"Gre-nin!" Greninja screamed, his left leg snapping out with a glow to slam into Golisopod's side and sending it stumbling a little.

"Not bad…you've gotten a little better. Brick Break!" Golisopod raised a glowing fist and slammed it down onto Greninja's head, collapsing him to the ground. Ash recoiled, feeling the brunt of the attack. It was nothing on the beast from Heahea City, but it still stung.

"Kapika!" Pikachu called out as Greninja attempted to move, barely pulling his arms up. Guzma had given another command, X-Scissor.

"Block it with your shuriken!" Ash yelled. As the twin claws sniped towards Greninja, he snapped back at the command. His arms lifted up, bringing him to a crouch as he grabbed his shuriken, Ash miming him the whole time. It blocked the strike, flecks of water spraying out with purple sparks, surprising Golisopod enough for an opening. "Now, slice!"

"Ninja!" Greninja shouted, slicing the Water Shuriken upward to cut across Golisopod's figure. Guzma was starting to move a little, like he enjoyed a solid challenge.

"Razor Shell!" Golisopod's arms extended their watery blades and he slashed against the Water Shuriken. Greninja put a second arm behind it in order to hold it steady, but Ash could see it surprisingly beginning to break.

"Break it into knives and use Cut!" Greninja nodded, letting the Water Shuriken break apart. He dodged the swiping Razor Shell as the broken water formed into two longer knives, no longer resembling kunai. "Now, spin with Aerial Ace!"

"Block it off with X-Scissor!" Guzma roared. Golisopod went all in, charging at Greninja with its crossed claws. Greninja began to spin on one of his glowing limbs. It almost seemed like a technique that he'd picked up from Serena and Braixen, because Greninja made it work with perfect timing and movement, slicing up as his free leg slammed into Golisopod's side. It staggered, giving the Ninja Pokémon time to break out of the spin. "Finish it!"

"Aerial Ace!" Greninja's fists now glowed with a white hot heat as Golisopod slashed outward with its X-Scissor. The purple-hued attack slashed across the Ninja Pokémon's chest, but not before Greninja forced a punch onto its head that sent it into the ground. Nevertheless, he was thrown off and across the arena. The two hit the ground with a very pronounced thud. Ash flinched, stumbling back into the wall, resisting the urge to faint and he waited, wondering if Golisopod would get back up.

The bell rang before either Pokémon could.

"And that's the end of the match! We have a tie! A tie, folks!" Ash breathed out. It was a result that he certainly hadn't expected in the end. Without thinking, Ash ran out to the arena, Pikachu bounding ahead of him for his friend.

"Greninja, are you all right?" Ash called. Greninja stirred, back in his normal form, sitting up and groaning with exhaustion. Ash breathed out, glad that he was okay, compared to the battle in Heahea. Ash turned to Guzma, who had already called Golisopod back. "It was a good battle."

"Yeah, sure," Guzma smirked out. "For a kid, sure thing. But you're still nothin' compared to me." It was all bluster as the Team Skull leader turned around to leave the arena, even as a woman holding what looked like a box of prizes was walking on to it.

It left a feeling of emptiness in Ash. Like Guzma didn't ever care about winning or losing. Like it was about making a point.  _Pathetic._  Ash closed his eyes, willing away the negative feelings that kept flowing through him like a river.

_You're just a kid still looking to find his place in the world._  Like Team Skull, according to Hapu. Ash shook his head now. He was definitely  _not_  like a gang of thugs that stole people's Pokémon, no matter what taunting comments Guzma made. "They're just taunts. Trash talk, right, Pikachu?"

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, confused. Ash smiled and reached over to scratch his buddy. Pikachu didn't react the way he usually did, clearly sensing some concern that was growing within Ash. Greninja likely felt the same, though perhaps it was more frustration over what had happened with Golisopod. For a Pokémon that wasn't even Mega Evolved, it had nearly wrecked Greninja while transformed. "Chupi…"

"I'm fine," Ash said. "Thanks for everything, Greninja. You did well out there."

"Nin…" Greninja acknowledged as the woman with the box reached the center of the arena. The cheers and roaring of the crowd were nearly nonexistent to Ash, and he looked around, hoping to see all of his friends still cheering for him, but he was unable to find them. Writing it off as being unnoticeable from the thick crowd, Ash allowed himself a grin at the "victory".

"Well, it seems like Guzma has declined the chance to accept a prize and thus, by default, the winner of today's Battle Royal…is Ash!" the announcer yelled, whipping everyone into an even greater frenzy. The woman grabbed Ash's hand and lifted it upward, like she was showing him off to the crowd. Not that Ash cared very much for such things, even if the crowd ate him up. "As winner of the Battle Royal, he'll be allowed to select a prize from the Royal Treasure Chest!"

"Whoo!" someone in the crowd cried as a drumroll played throughout the stadium. Streamers and confetti suddenly started shooting everywhere, with the lights as the woman reached what was now identified as a treasure chest and opened it wide. More cheers. Ash's face was displayed on screens across the arena and he and his Pokémon approached the chest. Unlike what he would have expected, it was neatly organized with all the different prizes, ranging from evolutionary stones, to other items, to a medical set…and a crystal.

"Nin," Greninja said, instantly pointing towards the crystal. Ash could feel it, too, cemented in the bond between them. That crystal was important; it was resting in his bones. The Z-Ring around his wrist felt hot once more, yearning, crying out. It was probably a simple trick of his imagination, but he could definitely feel it. Nodding to both of his Pokémon, Ash reached out, grabbing the blue and red crystal, the colors swirling together. His fingers enclosed on its surface and he took it forth, seeing the symbol inside, like two crossed swords underneath a curve.

"And Ash has chosen the crystal!" the announcer called, leading to mostly cheers, but some murmuring throughout the stadium. "Well, it's his choice of course, but I guess we'll see if it returns to the prize pool for tomorrow! Until then, everyone have a royal evening!"

At the announcer's calls, everyone started moving off, yet Ash remained standing there, mulling over those words. It was clearly the crystal that Kukui had spoken of; the one that no one wanted. Yet, he had no doubt that the crystal wouldn't be part of the prizes tomorrow. He didn't think it ever would be. Because when he placed the crystal onto his Z-Ring and it melted in, it felt like it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so, the Battle Royal concludes with a tie. Did anyone see that coming? Granting, the battle was less about the battle and more the intentions and character moments that each went through within the battle. More than that, things are moving apace in the world. Squishy's made his full debut, teaming up with Lionel to gird Alola against the threat while Lillie has gotten that Komala from two chapters ago! However, Clemont is having problems, and how everything will flow remains to be seen. Nonetheless, we're almost at the next trial, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thanks for all the support, you guys. Until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	5. A Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may seem a little slower than the last two, but pretty soon, things will begin taking off. So in the meantime, please enjoy Chapter 5!

Chapter 5

A Tension

Ash returned silently to the waiting room, letting the sounds of the retreating crowd fade into silence. He had already returned Greninja, and Pikachu had come back on to his shoulder as they walked down the hall. Halfway through, Ash came to a stop, breathing heavily. His hand with his Z-Ring reached up, wiping the sweat he hadn't realized he'd accumulated on his forehead. The material glinted in the faint light of the hallway.

"Kiawe's trial is next…" Ash whispered out. Pikachu looked to him and then the Z-Ring before him. Kiawe was probably the one who had most helped him in figuring out how to use Z-Moves. Now they would likely face each other. He was excited, but at the same time, worried. Why had Tapu Koko given him the Z-Ring? Was the crystal he and Greninja found the key to bringing out their true power? Was he really growing through the Island Trials?

Or was Guzma right?

"Pikapi, chu pika pika," Pikachu told him kindly, tapping lightly to the Z-Ring. Ash looked at his best friend, the little mouse smiling at him kindly.

"I know, I know," Ash laughed out. Thinking about things like this wasn't going to get him anywhere. Sure, from time to time it could, but every instance along the way, he had to remind himself that moving forward and striving through every obstacle was the only way to grow and get better. He certainly hadn't beaten Paul by moping and thinking, but by getting up. Then with Wulfric, he had, "Serena. Let's go back to the others, huh?"

"Pi!" Pikachu agreed. Ash now picked up the pace, dashing for the waiting room that was his ultimate destination. The roar of the crowd almost completely vanished now, especially when he returned to the near empty room. Hau didn't seem to be there, the boy likely having run on already. That suited Ash just fine; they'd renew their challenge any time. However, it did leave him alone in the room with a rather sulky figure in the form of Gladion. The boy was sitting on the same bench from earlier, with what was presumably Null's pokeball held in his hands. The door to the lobby was open, and Guzma appeared to be framed in it, his posse from earlier right on the other side.

"Why do you look like ya've been through the meat grinder?" he was asking of the two. Ash couldn't see them, but the two Skull thugs looked to be rubbing their heads, faces or back. Regardless, Ash felt that if they had tried to steal others' Pokémon, it sort of served them right.

"Sorry, boss, but this crazy Pokémon got in our way!"

"It was crazy big, too! Like…like twenty feet tall!"

"Oh…Guzma, what is  _wrong_  with you, leavin' your sisters to fend for themselves like that." He quickly reached forward, taking the two girls into his arms, like some kind of devoted father that was just looking after them. It was a different side to Guzma that Ash saw, though it disappeared when the man smirked right back at him before departing.

"What a weird guy, huh?" Ash asked of Pikachu. Now that he really thought about it, everything he'd heard of Team Skull made him realize how different they were from people like Team Rocket or all the other crime syndicates he and his friends had fought against in the past. Sure, they were stealing Pokémon, but other than that, it seemed all they did was cause trouble for no reason. Compounded with the fact that no one seemed to care about them, dismissed them as do-nothings that would never amount to anything (an assumption that stretched to upper echelons of Alolan society), Team Skull suddenly seemed like…

_Nothing_. It was the word that Guzma loved to use the most, yet he wondered if perhaps it was masking some other pain. Ash had met his own fair share of people hiding vast pain. Suddenly, his hand began to shake, thinking of that word.  _Nothing_. It was such a decisive, nasty word. Perhaps it was from the negative connotations that he had associated with it all his life. He was supposed to be nothing. His accomplishments had always seemed to account to nothing. Ash understood the word "nothing" just as much as any other trainer or person. The shaking stopped and Ash looked over to the still unresponsive Gladion.

He sighed. It was time to try and fix things.

"Gladion," Ash said, speaking across the room. The boy gave a start, looking up. He found Ash, and the raven-haired trainer could confirm how positively lost he looked in so many respects. Like a small child, one that he'd never grown out of, or perhaps had forced himself to grow out of so fast it made him strive for independence to the point of being foolhardy. At the very least, despite his seemingly limited accomplishments, Ash had the lesson of working with others and one's own Pokémon drilled into his head. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. His hand was shaking, clutching at his pokeball. "Not good enough…"

"What was that?" Gladion didn't respond, still staring at the pokeball, looking like he wanted to throw it so far away.

"We're still not good enough!" he suddenly roared, rearing back as if to pitch the ball forward but stopping himself. "What's the point if we don't grow stronger? What's the point if we can't…?"

"It's not all about winning. You don't need to do everything alone," Ash told him, stepping closer to him in order to console him. Gladion stood, getting right in Ash's face angrily, suddenly gripping at the boy's vest. Now, even closer up, Ash could see all the minute tears and frayed edges of his clothing.

"Shut up! What do you know? !" he screamed, some of his spit flying in Ash's face. The raven-haired trainer didn't stagger or flinch, allowing Gladion's rage to momentarily pour out at him. He reached up, clasping the boy's wrists, feeling his Z-Ring underneath his sleeves and pulling them away. Closer up, he could see there was a bruise on Gladion's face, the mark he had noticed somewhat earlier, and wondered how it had gotten there.

"I know because I've been there," he said softly. Gladion tried to ignore him, wrenching himself away. His hand traveled to his face and he ran his hands manically through his hair.

"I can't…I'm not...strong enough…that's why I have to…" Gladion sounded beyond lost. Perhaps that had been the reason he was after Lillie. Had he given in to some weakness of his, one that Ash didn't know about? He wasn't entirely sure, but Ash wanted to try and find out, so he reached forward again to put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone."

"I  _am_  alone," Gladion said, turning and looking at him without the rage for once. "Or did you forget what happened in Heahea?"

"I have no idea why you did that, Gladion, but I'm sure you had your reasons," Ash said. In truth, he wanted to know just what was motivating Gladion behind his actions, but chose not to push it in front of the seething teen. "Whatever they were, they don't matter. Nothing you did can't be repaired."

"Really?" He was disbelieving and abrasive, scoffing at the mere mention of it and turning away once again. Silence fell between the two of them, and Ash could hear both of their breaths in the room. "You're a good person…and a great friend, Ash. I'm not, though."

"You just need to open up more."

"I don't  _want_  to open up more." The insistence was rather biting, making Ash take a step back at it, as though the boy was a snarling Pokémon, ready to use a Bite attack on him. "I told you, doing stuff like that only brings you pain."

"That's not…" Ash began, but he quickly realized that saying something like that wasn't even close to what Gladion wanted to hear. He knew, because he remembered shutting himself off to even Serena's words, digging himself deeper, not wanting to listen to her. It was still something he'd had to work out for himself. Instead, his tone got lower, more serious and probing as he asked, "What pain do you have, Gladion?"

"Nothing you could imagine." That was when Ash realized the boy had experienced more than just losing his father. There was something else, something else that was driving his desire to be strong and do everything on his own. He just wished he could reach out and clasp ahold of it to understand. Unfortunately, the boy simply would not let him. "See you around, Ash…"

"Pika…" Pikachu commented, letting out his own breath to relieve the tension when the boy had vanished from the room. Ash had to agree. Gladion was someone complicated, though it made him someone interesting to be around.

"Ah, I'm sure he'll be fine," Ash assured his best buddy. "Then, the next time we meet, we'll battle him again and win."

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed. Realizing they were the last ones remaining in the waiting room, Ash followed in his earlier opponents' footsteps to exit the room for the hallway that was outside. In the brighter lights, he soon saw a crowd that had formed near the exit from the waiting rooms, though it seemed like a bunch of cheering fangirls surrounding someone. Ash made plans to just slip by quietly and find his friends.

"There he is!" one of the girls screamed. Ash made the mistake of blinking and hesitating for all of a single moment. Then his arm was latched on to and he was pulled into the swell of the crowd, pushed up against someone as a camera flashed brightly.

"He's handsome!"

"The Masked Royal and the winner of today's Battle Royal? Hold me, I think I might faint." Ash smiled nervously, not understanding exactly what he had just gotten roped into whatsoever. However, when he looked up, he saw the man from earlier, during the exhibition match.

"Wait…you're the Masked Royal? The guy with the Gallade?" Ash asked enthusiastically. The man turned his head rather theatrically and flashed a winning smile in his direction.

"Woo! That was a hot battle you had out there!" the man spoke. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Ash couldn't place it. Nor did he care to. Having seen just a very brief snippet of the exhibition battle, he could already tell that this guy was as cool as they came. His own eyes lit up with the enthusiasm that the girls around him were showing. He reached forward and grabbed the man's hands. "You and Greninja were perfectly in sync! That's what I like to see! Woo!"

"And your early battle with Gallade seemed like it was just as awesome! Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Around them, the cameras continued flashing as Pikachu held up a paw in agreement. The girls all seemed to sigh at that action, which somewhat baffled Ash.

"He's  _soooo_  cute."

"I know. No way he's single, right?"

"I was talking about the Pikachu…" Pikachu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, and Ash was right there, but he was also too busy focusing on the Masked Royal, still grinning down at him. Part of Ash really wanted to battle him, but also knew that it simply wasn't the most appropriate place.

"You chose the strange crystal, yeah?" the man suddenly asked, quieter than his other statements had been. It was like the question was a rather knowing one, intended for him and him alone. None of the photographers or, presumably, reporters and fans heard it. So, not wanting to give anything away, Ash nodded. "Yeah, I feel that'll be a perfect fit for you. Keep on training it. Woo!"

"Will do!" Ash answered, once more clasping the man's hand in a firm handshake. Like before, it felt rather familiar, but the contact came to an end before anything more could come of that flash of recognition. The Masked Royal raised his hands upward, like a wrestler who'd just finished a match. That drew the attention of the girls, save for a few that stared after Ash and sighed as he walked away, waving politely at them. From their words, he had a feeling some of them would try to ask him out, and he simply didn't want to afford the opportunity.

"You must enjoy the admiration, don't you?" Ash almost tripped over his feet, hopping a little on one leg to balance himself as he heard Keoni's rather detestable voice. Finally putting his foot down, he realized that the boy was standing there. His shirt looked a little wet, and he himself seemed positively miffed, but other than that, he was the same as ever.

"Not really," Ash noted, folding his arms. "I just won a battle, and it was a lot of fun, but I'm usually not the kind of guy who likes that sort of stuff. Neither are my Pokémon."

"Then why do you bother doing it at all?" Keoni asked. It was brusque, challenging and with just a hint of nasty undercurrent riding beneath it. Still, Ash automatically had an answer for him.

"Because I want to battle," he answered. The proposed suggestion made Keoni scoff, turning away lazily. Ash just took it as him being a sore loser in the grand scheme of it all, yet there was a little niggling voice that gnawed at him.  _Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_  It felt the same as asking why he'd want to battle in the first place.

Ash once more shook his head, trying to shake those kinds of niggling and oppressive thoughts away from him. Unfolding his arms, Ash looked around the reception area of the Royal Dome, hoping to find his friends somewhere around there. Yet, despite all of the leaving spectators, and the tittering fangirls and those others that were waiting around, watching highlights of the day's battles…his friends were nowhere to be seen. Were they still behind in the stadium? Or did they simply miss each other? Against his better judgment, Ash put the question to Keoni.

"Have you seen Serena?" he asked. The boy looked at him, quirking an eyebrow and smirking. He didn't like the look, but swallowed his indignation and pride to get some answers.

"She left," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess she just got bored watching you."

"Take that back," Ash snapped. He knew that Serena wouldn't leave from watching his battle without good reason. Keoni's tone and simpering statements as though he knew better simply rubbed him the wrong way, and he severely disliked hearing it. Before he had a chance to confront the boy over his callous words, a shock of blue caught Ash's attention and he turned to see the doors to the dome opening, all of his friends leading the way with Bonnie at the front. " _There_  you guys are!"

"Oh, Ash, did your match finish then?" Serena asked. Ash frowned a bit, her tone being pretty casual for missing a match. It irked him, for reasons he couldn't properly explain.

"Yeah…" he said, trying to keep his tone even but letting the frustrations of the day start to get to him. "We won."

"Pipikachu!" Serena smiled at this and it lightened Ash's heart a little, but he was still frustrated that his friends hadn't been there to cheer him on. He also knew he was making something out of what was likely nothing.

"Congratulations, Ash," she said in response. Ash once more folded his arms, not even realizing it this time. He leaned forward, peering suspiciously.

"And where were all of you that you couldn't watch my match?" he asked. Pikachu was emulating him, causing the group of four to laugh nervously, except for Rotom, who appeared to be spinning in circles like it had had some sort of data overload.

"We saw Sq-" Bonnie's voice was suddenly muffled by Clemont covering it, laughing a little with overwhelming trepidation. Ash raised an eyebrow at his weirdness.

"Something came up. We'll tell you later." Ash chose to accept Clemont's explanation without hesitation. Whatever the reason must have been, it had to have been something important to make them leave so suddenly, and to not share it right off the bat. Though, he had a very strict feeling that it had to do with Keoni standing not a few feet away. Thankfully, Serena ignored that boy in particular, in order to approach Ash and kiss him on the cheek.

"Sorry we didn't see your match," she apologized, looking rather bad about the whole thing. Not that he hadn't already forgiven her, but at least the sudden thrill of fear had been assuaged by her words. Feeling better as he leaned his forehead against hers (no doubt to the detriment of his sudden fangirls), he saw as Lillie stepped forward, one of her arms concealed by Serena's form, like she wanted to make some big announcement.

It didn't happen.

"Hey, guys!" Hau's sudden energetic voice greeted them all, making Keoni cringe. Ash took some small satisfaction from that, and raised his hand to wave the boy over. Pipi was still on his shoulder, back to being her usual energetic self after the beating she had taken from the battle. "Nice job, Ash!"

"Thanks. Pipi's doing better, then?"

"As awesome as ever," Hau assured him, trainer and Pokémon pumping their fists proudly. "You guys were really somethin' else, though. I had lots of fun, but I'm not so sure we're ready for Kiawe's trial yet. Guess we gotta be a little more serious…So, Pipi and the gang decided we'd stay here and-Lillie, what's on your arm?"

Ash gave a jump at Hau's sudden exclamation, looking to see that the younger boy was pointing towards Lillie. He didn't see what was being referred to, though, as Serena was still in his way. She moved, and allowed Ash the opportunity to see what was there. His eyes widened upon seeing the Pokémon gripping calmly upon her arm as she patted it on the head.

"This is Komala. He's my Pokémon," Lillie said proudly. She was grinning and glowing at her ability to make that proclamation; Ash could tell, and his heart swelled. Obviously, she knew there'd be a lot to learn, but the simple pride she had at taking that step forward for herself radiated. Hau's mouth dropped open for a moment, clearly unsure how to respond to the entire situation.

"Wait…wait wait wait wait wait…" he finally managed to jabber out. "You're a trainer now?"

"That's right. And Komala is my first Pokémon!" Lillie said, gripping the little one tightly, but not too tight. Hau still seemed dumbstruck by the revelation, and while he recovered, Ash moved to clap Lillie on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Lillie," he said, smiling at her. Any negative feelings he'd once had were now completely gone in light of that positive feeling of trainer and Pokémon finding each other for the first time. It brought him all the way back to the day he'd met Pikachu, as rocky as their relationship had been. That kind of joy and triumph expressed itself through his body and through Lillie's smile. Hau appeared to recover in this instant and moved closer, reaching out kindly for Komala.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Komala," he said with a grin. The grin appeared to relax Komala because it allowed Hau to pet it nicely and naturally on the head, the little bear yawning out. "You need to take good care of Lillie, okay?"

"Komaaa…" Komala yawned out once more. Hau seemed to think that was plenty of a good answer, because he patted Komala on the head again and drew back, looking and grinning to Pipi on his shoulder.

"Nice job, Lillie! Now you get to have lots of adventures!" Lillie nodded, her braids flying all over the place again, face flushed with accomplishment. Ash stepped back, standing next to Serena once more. They must have had quite the story to tell if all of this had happened while he was taking part in the Battle Royal. Deciding that he'd tell them about the crystal he won later, Ash shoved his hands in his pockets and watched the two friends interacting a little longer. "The next time we meet, you'll have to tell me all about them."

"Of course, Hau!" Lillie said. As if to prove her point, the girl took out her pokeball, the one that Ash realized he had given her, and used it to return Komala. "Where did you say you were planning to go from here?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Hau told her, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head. "Pipi didn't do so hot, so we both decided that we're not ready to take on that last trial. So, we'll take part in another Battle Royal or two and win one! Then we'll complete the trial and take on the Kahuna!"

"Hope you haven't forgotten about our challenge," Ash said, leaning forward. Hau's grin was now directed towards him, and though the boy didn't say anything, it was obvious to Ash that the challenge wasn't forgotten. His words confirmed that.

"Of course not, 'cause we're gonna win it. I'll just have to rush it."

"Pikau!" Pipi agreed defiantly alongside her trainer. On Ash's own shoulder, Pikachu held his daring fist up to her, the two Pikachu staring each other down with challenge. Ash smirked in his rival's direction, glaring playfully before the two started laughing. Compared to the brooding and serious Gladion, interacting with Hau made everything brighter.

"You're heading over to the trial now, right? On Wela Volcano?" Hau asked, finally bringing his hands back down.

"Mm, that's right," Ash said, stepping forward to hold a hand out for Hau. "I think one of Serena's Ceremonies is there, too, so that'll be exciting."

"Sounds it," Hau said cheerfully. He grabbed Ash's hand and the two boys nodded to one another before separating their hands in friendship. "All of you should take care! I can't wait until we meet again."

"You take care of yourself, too, Hau," Clemont said kindly.

"Lillie, do you want a moment alone with Ha-" Bonnie's obvious teasing was precluded by Serena grabbing hold of the little girl and starting to wheel her out the door. She was shaking her head, but smiling the entire time.

"We should get going," she laughed out, the bubbliness of her voice making Ash even happier. With another wave towards Hau, he turned to follow his girlfriend. Rotom continued to float along in a silent daze while Lillie stepped forward.

"I hope you do well at your trial," Lillie told him with a smile. She reached out, as though she wanted to hug Hau, but was unsure of how to do so. The boy didn't have a problem with it, and happened to initiate it, stepping out to wrap his arms around her. He didn't share any words, but he didn't seem to need to. Whether Lillie understood his feelings was unclear, but she certainly didn't reject them, even when they separated. Ash blinked a little and shook his head; more than six months of dating Serena had really made him realize things he'd never thought of before.

"Be safe, Lillie!" Hau said, and then he ran off, towards what appeared to be some kind of training room. Lillie watched him go for a second, briefly looking to Nebby, who had popped out of the bag slightly. Blowing out a quick sigh, she spun on her shoes and ran after Serena.

"Guess that's our cue to get going, huh?" Clemont questioned with a chuckle. Ash nodded, and the two males ran off after the three girls that were exiting the dome. Clemont made sure to grab Rotom, who still seemed to be running messages like "cannot compute" across its screen. No doubt Bonnie would make a crack at that at some point. Regardless of all that, they arrived outside in no time at all, coming to stand with the other three. Their bodies were facing the large and imposing volcano in the distance that was clearly their destination.

"Well, are we ready to set off, then?" Ash asked. Each of them nodded, and Ash took Serena's hand. He began to run off, only to suddenly find the two of them held back. When he looked back, his face fell. Serena's was already fallen.

"You're all heading to Wela Volcano Park for the Ceremony, am I right?" Keoni's simpering and intrusive voice said. Bonnie appeared to roll her eyes while Lillie and Clemont took a small step away, clearly not wanting to get involved in whatever…this was. Especially when Keoni had already invaded their personal space by flinging his arm around Serena.

"Please move your arm," she spoke. As usual, it was said as kindly as possible, though Ash noticed the distinct lack of warmth.

"Oh, come now, Serena. Don't be that way," Keoni said, wagging his finger. "We're both heading to the same place for the Ceremony. Why not head there together? It will get me to know the ins and outs of the delicate flower that is yourself."

"Serena's not delicate," Ash proclaimed, letting go of his girlfriend's hand to fold his arms defensively. Keoni outright ignored him.

"What do you say?" the boy asked, leaning in. He looked like he was practically going to sniff her hair, which unsettled Ash. "I mean, you and I are both on the same career path, and we're heading to the same place. It only makes sense."

"You're going to tag along even if I say no, right?" Serena asked. Keoni didn't give an answer, but all of them there knew what it was. With a resigned sigh, Ash turned away from the boy that seemed to be flirting with his girlfriend unashamedly. Serena was also sighing. "Fine…"

"Glad you can see it the smart way. I knew there was something I liked about you."

_Yeah, well I love her_ , Ash thought bitterly. He started to walk forward without thinking, not even waiting for Serena to catch up, even though she did. The look on her face and those of their companions said it all, while Keoni began to whistle lightly next to them: this was going to be a  _long_  journey to Wela Volcano.

* * *

It proved to be exactly that.

Keoni, now that he appeared to be with the group part-time, was a talker. At least, he was a talker to Serena and Lillie. Bonnie appeared to annoy him, Clemont came off as wallpaper and the boy was just plain dismissive of Ash. It got so bad that almost no one else could get a word in edgewise, not even to explain the reason they'd slipped off during the match. Not that it stopped Keoni from subtly yet deliberately ridiculing him pretty much any chance that he got.

"Oh, yes, my family is actually the proprietor of a large industrial company that supplies parts to the Blush Mountain power plant," the dark-skinned boy explained. "It's how I got into the Ceremonies, as one is held on Blush Mountain every year. The annual one is coming up soon, so I'm looking forward to upholding the family honor, even if the family doesn't watch that kind of thing."

"So you're a rich brat?" Bonnie had snapped at him. Clemont flinched at his sister's obnoxious question, yet did nothing to rein her in. Keoni flicked at his hair with a smirk. Ash scowled, feeling it was directed straight at him.

"I have money. Father's funding every step of my journey, so making it from island to island is nothing more than a breeze," Keoni said, that ever smug tone making Ash and Pikachu begin to grind their teeth. "Must be difficult to travel without it."

"Traveling without money is an adventure," Serena spoke softly but sternly. It was the one thing that Keoni didn't respond to with condescension. Maybe it was because he felt he was casting aspersions upon his "beautiful Serena", but Ash was grateful that the boy shut up, if only for a moment.

Then the complaints started.

"You're sleeping in tents…on the ground?" he asked with disgust. It wasn't the same kind of attitude that May, Dawn or Serena had once had in regards to the fact of sleeping outside; more a sense of repulsion than anything else.

"You mean you don't?" Lillie asked, genuinely surprised. It showed how far the girl had come in terms of traveling. Keoni's face was scrunched up in what looked like pain until Ash took slight pity on the boy, throwing a spare sleeping bag at the boy.

"You can stay in our tent," he told him that night. Keoni seemed to consider running for the hills (which was fine by Ash) and he fidgeted as Ash and Clemont shrugged to head into their tent. Bonnie seemed to say something sharply to Rotom that night, but there was nothing else to it, so it allowed Ash to sleep soundly. Rather, it allowed him to sleep soundly after Clemont filled him in on where they'd disappeared to. The answer came as somewhat surprising, given the news of Squishy and Lionel at once…especially that they were keeping a close eye on he and Greninja. It made him wonder why Squishy cared about his Pokémon at all, even whether it would be relevant at any point in the future, but he soon decided it wasn't worth losing sleep over and chose to give in to his drooping eyes. At some point, he did recognize Keoni entering the tent when the growling of some far-off Pokémon sounded out. However, Ash still held no hopes for the boy being any more bearable the next day. It didn't help that whatever plan Bonnie and Rotom had cooked up made him more insufferable than ever.

"What are you doing, Rotom?" Ash asked, waking up to the sight of Pikachu on his chest and Rotom floating over Keoni with a bucket of seawater.

"Bonnie's idea…" Rotom said as it began to tip the bucket. Ash lunged forward to stop him, barely stopping the cold water from dropping on the boy's head, only to dislodge Pikachu and cause him to shock all of the occupants of the tent.

"Your Pikachu is ridiculous," Keoni snapped at Ash during breakfast.

"Rough morning?" Serena asked from next to her boyfriend, making Ash glower at the source of most of his discomfort. Keoni turned his nose up at him. Clemont appeared to sigh quite loudly as he slammed the plates full of breakfast in front of both of them.

"You don't know the half of it…" Ash snarled out. Serena didn't say anything, clearly not wanting to stir the situation any more than it already had been. Neither of the boys said anything as they ate their breakfast, though it was beyond obvious that Keoni hated the way that Ash ate his food. It made him want to eat it in an even worse way, but he didn't, owing to Serena's presence there. No way he would let Keoni show him up in any way.

Other than a tense breakfast that was filled with nothing but angry glares that could have melted skin off of one another's faces, the rest of the process to get back on the road was gratefully silent. Not that Keoni did anything to help. Clearly the rich boy considered it beneath him, and Ash had to wonder just how someone could grow up to become such an individual. Lillie, for the little that Ash knew of her, seemed to have grown up sheltered in a clearly affluent lifestyle, yet she never insisted on anyone doing anything for her. Keoni, though…

"Serena, would you like a quick massage?"

"Shut up…" Bonnie muttered, aiming a kick at the boy, only to be stopped by Clemont. Ash glared at the back of Serena's rival's head, hand shaking. Pikachu wasn't on his shoulder, running ahead of the group with Dedenne. Nebby was underneath the zipper of the bag, not wanting to actually come out with Keoni around. Ash took it at further proof of how much the boy was disliked.

"Why would I need a massage?" Serena asked, making sure her hands were on her bag straps. Despite the angry conflict in his mind with the boy, he did realize that Serena was doing it to stop any attempt or asinine advance on her.

"Well, you slept on the ground last night. No gentleman would allow a lady to do so," Keoni said. He briefly turned back to smirk, making Ash grit his teeth further, though Lillie looked the most uncomfortable out of all of them. The blonde-haired, green-eyed girl ran forward, towards the beach and coast that was nearby, shoes leaving footsteps in the sand behind her. Bonnie chose to follow after, grabbing Rotom to likely plan her next scheme in the midst of what Ash assumed was a truce.

"I'm fine with it," Serena insisted to the boy.

"Come on, it must be more comfortable to sleep on a soft bed, or perhaps with someone at your side." Ash couldn't take it anymore, that angry, gnawing emotion welling inside of him. He stepped forward, prepared to give Keoni a piece of his mind when Clemont grabbed his shoulder to stop him, shaking his head.

"If I was going to sleep next to anyone, it would be my boyfriend, Keoni," Serena pointed out, remaining as insistent as ever. Keoni blinked, smirk slipping into a small scowl before righting itself. Serena suddenly turned red, like she realized the sudden implications of what she'd said. Shaking her head, she darted away from Keoni and off to the beach where the others were frolicking. Keoni made to chase after her, like he had her where he wanted. This time, Clemont snapped a hand on to his shoulder.

"Keoni, could I have a word with you?" Clemont said. He sounded rather peeved, and Ash slowly backed away, himself moving towards the beach where the others were. He still remained within earshot. "Look, Ash and Serena are my friends, and I think you should really stop treating them that way."

"What way?" Keoni asked seriously. It seemed like going beyond a spoiled response. "I've seen something I like, so I try to have it. Is that so wrong?"

"It is when you're hurting others," Clemont sighed out. "Ash and Serena love each other. You're only going to hurt both of them like this."

"Yeah, okay," Keoni said dismissively, patting Clemont on the back with all of his usual condescension. "We'll see who's right. And besides…I don't really care. It's just a bit of fun. You should lighten up; probably the reason you lost in the Battle Royal."

It was the first time that Ash felt an absolutely menacing aura coming from Clemont. He wasn't a fan of Keoni's words either, wanting to punch the boy in his gleaming face…assuming Clemont didn't get there first. Frightened of just how Clemont might act under the situation, Ash walked forward quickly, right up to Serena, who was standing on the edge of the beach. Her shoes were off and the waves licked over her toes nicely.

"I'm sorry," Ash said. Serena looked at him, as if wondering why he would be apologizing. "I've been grumpy with Keoni around."

"So have I," Serena admitted.

It was a comfort. Not that Ash was saying it out loud. He feared that if he did, he would just start sharing everything else that had been on his mind, from Guzma's taunts to Gladion's outbursts. All of it was perpetuating and fueling that question Hala had asked long ago, and Keoni brought him right there to that kid from Pallet Town that had seen the sign read "Gary was here. Ash is a loser". He didn't want Serena to think worse of him for that. And he couldn't distract her before her next Ceremony, either. Their promise to share things would have to be held off for this, until he got all of his head on straight. There was only one true way to do that, but Ash was prepared to let Serena finish.

"I don't like the way he talks to you…or me…" Serena said. She held her hand up, allowing her hair to flow through her fingers. "Like I'm some thing that he feels he's earned or…something."

"You're not," Ash confirmed. He turned to face her, looking at her beautiful complexion in the bright sun. She still had a light blush on her cheeks from her earlier statement, but Ash found it made her a little cuter. "I think…well, you're awesome. You're you, and that's the best thing about you."

"You're so eloquent, Ash," Serena laughed out. He joined in on the laugh, knowing that he hadn't been the most explanatory with her. His gaze never left her face, though, staring into her blue eyes as they reflected the ocean. He thought of what she had said before, about sleeping next to him, and how embarrassed she had gotten. It wasn't anything too embarrassing, and he wanted to tell her that; maybe that he wouldn't even mind if they changed sleeping arrangements some nights, but he didn't have the chance to. She reached up and touched his face. "Thank you."

_No, thank_ you, he couldn't help but think to himself. Ash wanted to say more, but then he caught sight of Lillie posing strangely with Komala in front of her.

"Okay, Komala, use…uh…Wood Hammer?" she was saying. It wasn't quite shouting, but enough for Ash to hear up the coast. Serena heard it, too, and the couple turned to watch Komala nod. His wood chunk glowed green and he spun around, still while asleep, before slamming it into the sand. Said sand blasted upward, right into Lillie's face and she coughed. It was clear how inexperienced she was, so Ash chuckled and went to help her, Serena right at his side. "That was very strong…"

"Koma?" Komala questioned as he once more rocked back and forth.

"It was definitely Wood Hammer, Lillie. Good call," Ash said to her. The girl turned with a smile. In the corner of his vision, Bonnie was chasing Pikachu and Dedenne. "But the best way to learn your Pokémon's moves is through a battle."

"Oh, no! I'm not ready for a battle yet!" the girl denied, furiously flapping her hands in front of her face. Serena bounced forward, suddenly putting her arm around Lillie.

"No one will force you to, of course, but battling is a great way to know more about your Pokémon," Serena told her, winking just a little. "Come on, I'll even battle with you against Ash. Just for fun."

"W-well…only if Komala wants to," Lillie stated, looking down at the rocking Pokémon. As if in answer, it suddenly flipped in midair, showing an enthusiasm for battling. Lillie put her hands on her hips and sighed. After a second more, she lifted her head and smiled, dropping Nebby and the bag he was in to the ground before clenching her fists near her chest. "Let's do it, then!"

"Awesome," Ash said and he stepped back, running along the beach until there was ample distance between them. Once there was, he gripped two of his pokeballs and tossed them into the air. "Greninja, Passimian, I choose you!"

"Brionne, you're up!" Serena called. The two Water types and the singular Fighting type appeared on the field as Komala rolled in front of Lillie. At the same time, Serena called out the little Sandshrew, as though instructing him to watch the battle closely. He remained at her feet, observing Brionne raptly. "Remember, we're not in this to win. Just help. So, no Z-Moves, Ash."

"Of course not," Ash said, throwing his fist high. Bonnie had stopped playing and Rotom was observing the battle with interest like always. He didn't need to be told he couldn't use Z-Moves, though somehow, with that newest crystal, he felt like he could do something spectacular; like it was ingrained into his very bones. "Lillie, give it your best. Passimian, Greninja, take it a little easy, okay?"

"Pa-a-assimian!" Passimian chattered out, slamming his berry on the sand. Lillie reached up and took her hat off, placing it on her bag as she got ready.

"All right, both of you, use Double Team!"

"Brionne, counter with Bubblebeam," Serena said, throwing her hand out. Lillie watched her (and Sandshrew watched Brionne), as if trying to figure out how to do it all with confidence, herself. Brionne seemed to spin around, just like she was practicing for a performance battle. The bubbles all floated up into the air before flying forward with incredible speed towards the copies.

"Nice! Passimian, use Shadow Ball on Brionne!" Ash called, still not stopping himself from moving his hands like he was in an actual battle. Passimian's copies all vanished as he threw his arm back, the berry surrounded by shadows. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

"Nin," Greninja said lazily. Obviously, it wasn't time for him to take the battle seriously. Regardless, he hunkered down, clasping at his side and throwing the water stars out towards Komala. Lillie looked to tense, but Serena nodded at her for encouragement.

"Right…Komala, block it with Wood Hammer," Lillie said. Her hands didn't move, but Komala, hearing the obvious strength and new confidence in his trainer's voice, did. His chunk of wood glowed green and he rocked forward in his sleep to slam down upon the watery stars with Wood Hammer. Lillie, clearly imbued with more determination, jumped up and down a little. "Use Rollout!"

"Komaaaaal…" Komala yawned as it's rocking turned into it almost becoming an actual rolling stone. At the very least, it seemed that it could hit with the force of one. Passimian launched its Shadow Ball as Serena ordered an Aqua Jet. Brionne shot off, dodging the attack and aiming for Passimian. Sandshrew began spinning on the sand a little, as though moving in concert with Brionne.

"Brick Break," Ash called. Passimian's body shifted ever so slightly, clearly sensing the precision with which it would need to strike. Brionne grew close, and Ash watched Passimian. Just as she blasted forward, he moved, striking her body before the water could so much as ruffle his fur. It gave Ash an idea as Komala rolled for Greninja. "Greninja, get ready to use Cut."

"Gren," Greninja called, bringing his blade and holding it there. It was a balancing act, lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike. He usually liked to attack straight away, yet as he waited, he caught sight of it: the way Komala's body was moving. Ash punched forward. Greninja struck, hitting Komala in such a position that it spun out of its rolling. As it cried from the force, it yawned loudly, a large and clear bubble firing out. Greninja had no room to dodge it, and the attack hit. In seconds, his trusted Pokémon dropped to the ground, clearly sleeping.

"You know Yawn, Komala?" Lillie asked, abandoning all pretenses and running on to the field to embrace her Pokémon. Ash shook his head with a smile, walking over to Greninja and shaking him. The Ninja Pokémon's eyes snapped open, clearly woken up from his brief nap. "You were so wonderful! I think we can be a great team!"

"Not bad for your first battle," Ash said. Greninja stood, shaking his head, while Ash shoved his hands into his pockets and grinned. "Just make sure  _you're_  the one giving the orders in battle, Lillie."

"I understand," Lillie said, holding Komala up high and hugging him. She then went down to her bag and clasped it, as well. Her next words came as a whisper, but Ash could barely hear them over the sloshing of ocean waves. "You, too, Nebby. One day, maybe you'll grow strong enough to do this, too."

"Looks like you're getting ready for your trial," Clemont's voice called across the beach, showing that he and Keoni had now departed from their earlier spot to join in on whatever was going on. Keoni's glare was sharpened, even though his smirk was gone, and he was absentmindedly fingering a pokeball. There almost seemed to be a hint of challenge in his eyes.

"Of course we are," Ash said, giving his friend a nod. "I have no idea what Kiawe's gonna make me do, so I have to be ready for anything."

"I'd say it's a safe bet that it might have something to do with performing," Serena suggested, having already called back Brionne, and briefly taking the energetic Sandshrew into her arms before doing the same. Lillie approached with her, Nebby still as reclusive as ever. Ash nodded, thinking he could agree with that notion.

"Well, then your boyfriend is toast," Keoni said with a shrug of his arms. His voice was a little less mocking, but the intent was still more than fully there. "Performances are about nuance, thought and planning. Something you clearly aren't into, judging by the way your Pokémon battled. I'd even argue that your victory in the Battle Royal was nothing more than a fluke."

"Wanna put that to the test?" Ash asked, his foot pushing aside some sand in challenge. Keoni smirked, holding his pokeball forward.

"Gladly." Clemont and Bonnie sighed loudly, both of them seeing where the inevitable result would likely lead. In the back of Ash's mind, he was probably thinking the same exact thing, but wanted to prove to Keoni that he could still battle with the best. Even Serena's frown couldn't change that in his mind.

The roar that pierced the sky did, though.

"Alola!" Ash's gaze snapped upward and he felt a slight pressure returning to his shoulder as Pikachu jumped on it. The others also looked upward, somewhat shielding their eyes from the blinding sun that was soon eclipsed by a large flying shape that shot downward. It landed on the beach, sending dust and sand just about everywhere in a swirling column. Bonnie coughed.

"Rotom has been hit by Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" Rotom cried, twitching this way and that. Bonnie knocked it on its backside, like she was correcting it as a shadow strode out of the sand.

"I was coming back from Paniola Town and circling the volcano when I saw you down here! Doing well, Ash?" The scowl that had threatened to overtake his face melted away into a grin as he stepped forward to grip the newcomer's hands with his own. The boy, to his surprise, pulled him in for a hearty hug before stepping back.

"I thought the trial was open Kiawe, but you're running around?" Ash chuckled out. When he pulled back, he could see that the dark-skinned boy (a pigment that put Keoni and Lionel's combined to shame) was looking stoic.

"I have off roughly every other day, though my evenings are solidly booked no matter what. So, I took the time off to aid my parents and Mallow's family," Kiawe certified, nodding. "Heard the news about the Battle Royal yesterday. You took victory?"

"We did…kinda, I guess," Ash said, hand flying to the back of his head. As he took it down, he glanced at his Z-Ring, thinking about the crystal he had received yesterday, only for it to suddenly rise to the surface. The sudden phenomenon drew everyone in but a scoffing Keoni. "Oh, right, this is what we won."

"Looks like a Z-Crystal for sure. Were any of your Pokémon attracted to it?" Kiawe said, leaning back and folding his arms like he was attempting to look manlier than before. Ash stared at him quizzically, wondering just what that would have to do with anything. "Recent research into Z-Crystals has found there are some crystals that certain Pokémon have an affinity for, and those kinds of Pokémon can use them. They're pretty rare, though. Professor Kukui is the one who knows more about it, but he says it's more in the line of theories he's developed with a Professor Oak."

"Professor Oak? !" Ash asked, and he wasn't the only one crying out in shock. Rotom, most of all, had gone right up against Kiawe's face.

"Does Kiawe mean Samson Oak? ! Researcher of Alolan Pokémon in all shapes and forms? !"

"Uh…I wouldn't know," Kiawe answered, sweating a bit at such a violent reaction. "But…hasn't Professor Kukui told you all this stuff?"

"I think he was too busy telling us all about the Ultra Space and the Pokémon League that it must have slipped his mind," Lillie said with a light and embarrassed giggle. "The professor can be very scatterbrained when he wants to be. The number of times I'd have to clean up after him and Rockruff…"

"Kiawe must tell Rotom where Samson Oak is! Rotom has wanted to meet him for-mmph murgle…" Rotom's voice was unceremoniously cut off by Bonnie grabbing it.

"So…anyway…" the boy shuddered out. Ash's piqued interest in the other Oak faded as soon as Kiawe began speaking again. "You're coming for the trial, yes?"

"That's right. We were on our way now," Ash informed the boy. His hand drew back, the sinking crystal briefly offering a view of it to Ash's eye. Greninja had been drawn to it. If Kiawe's words were true, then…

"Cutting it pretty close. Registration for the trial ends this evening." Ash blinked, clearly unsure quite what to make of that statement. The trial had a date to register by? He'd obviously known of such things for the Leagues and even Serena's Performances and stuff, but for something like a trial.

"There's a registration deadline?" Clemont was the first to ask, adjusting his glasses. Kiawe raised his eyebrows and gave off a small grin. He unfolded his arms and tapped his head, emitting a light and teasing grin.

"Not that it matters much. You'd have another chance in a few days regardless," the captain told them. At this point, he caught sight of Keoni, the captain choosing to look at him curiously. To Ash, he figured that the captain was wondering about the boy's presence there, but soon seemed to shrug, like he couldn't care less about the strange and standoffish addition. Keoni was the same. "Though, I'd rather have your trial sooner than later."

"So would I," Ash confessed. Kiawe tapped his sandaled foot in contemplation, his knowing grin from earlier soon growing into a smirk and stretching wider. He suddenly snapped his fingers. His hands reached into the deep pockets of his shorts and pulled out what looked like an ovular, but flat, green device.

"If you don't mind experiencing what it would be like to run deliveries around Alola, I have an easy way to get us up there," Kiawe concluded. His free hand moved to tap Charizard, clearly indicating his intentions. Ash's eyes lit up, and his hand traveled to his locket. Of course, Kiawe wanted to fly them up to the volcano! For a second, Ash considered calling Latias, in part because of her speed, in part because he felt like showing off to Keoni. Serena's presence, and subsequent statement helped him to reconsider.

"That sounds like a really fun idea!"

"And it'd be nice to have a place to actually sit and practice," Lillie agreed, slightly adjusting her hat. "There's a Pokémon Center there, right?"

Kiawe nodded as Bonnie threw her hands to the air while Dedenne cheered excitedly. "Yeah! Let's go flying!"

"Denenenene!" Clemont didn't say anything, giving an audible swallow off. However, he also offered a nod, which prompted Kiawe to look at the last remaining boy with their group (since, somehow, Rotom in his fanboying glee didn't seem to matter).

"Ahh…" Keoni breathed out, running a hand through his hair, like he was some cool individual. "If fair Serena is going, what kind of man would I be to not accompany her?"

"You're not," Bonnie said wryly, but her comment went practically unnoticed. Even Ash ignored the boy's bluster. Speaking with Serena had erased any doubts from his mind that she would even entertain a moment of the boy's flirtations.

"Excellent. Now I'm getting fired up," Kiawe said, flipping his device upward and catching it with a grin. Ash grinned right back at him; he felt the exact same way. The captain pressed a button on his pager, looking towards the sky. Behind him, his Charizard swayed happily, stepping forward to lower himself like a mount. More roars pierced the air from the nearby volcano.

"Oh, wow…" Bonnie said in awe. Ash looked to Pikachu and the duo grinned. It was certainly a majestic sight. Streaking down from the volcano were three more Charizard, all comparable in age and size to the one that Kiawe typically rode upon. They were moving at an incredible speed, leaving slipstreams that Fletchling used to soar upward in their wakes. They slowed their descent as they reached the beach, wings flapping out to disturb the sand as minimally as possible.

"Good to see you all," Kiawe greeted, bowing low to them. For whatever reason, Ash was gripped with the inexplicable desire to do the same, bowing to the majestic Flame Pokémon. Others around them followed suit save for, as usual, Keoni, until Bonnie kicked the boy in the shin, forcing him to. They straightened seconds later, the Charizard all looking very proud. "Right, everyone. A pair to a Charizard. We'll fly straight up to the reception area."

"I believe I'll-"

"You'll ride with  _me_ ," Clemont insisted coldly, his Aipom Arm shooting out to yank the rude boy's jacket and pull him over to one of the Charizard.

"This is a chance for Rotom to ride a fierce Charizard, so Rotom will go with Kiawe," Rotom insisted, nodding bravely. Kiawe raised an eyebrow at the proclamation but didn't see a problem with it. Nor did Serena see a problem at being seated in front of Ash while he took the reins of the Charizard. Lillie did the same for a cheering Bonnie.

"The Charizard know the way, so there's little need to steer them right now, though you seem to be handling yourself well enough, Ash," Kiawe said, mounting his own steed with Rotom nestled in his lap.

"I have a Charizard back home," Ash informed him, causing the captain to look rather impressed. That look didn't last much longer, setting itself into a focused one. Kiawe snapped his reins and Charizard flapped up into the sky. The other Charizard quickly followed their leader, blasting off after Kiawe. Bonnie whooped as they soared through the air while most of them removed their hats.

"Pi-i-i-i-i-ika!" Pikachu cried, his mouth rippling from the wind. Ash laughed, feeling the gentle brush of the wind on his skin, his hands wrapped around Serena comfortably. She leaned back into him, the small of her back feeling warm against his chest.

They made up ground quickly, watching as the sandy beaches and roads turned to volcanic rock and dried grass. All of that, however, gave quick way to what looked like a more populated area. There were buildings dotting a rather large enclosure near the top of the volcano that had a stage, but was shaped like a stadium. The various buildings were decorated with a Pokémon Center and various other lodgings. More surprising was the amount of people there, some standing around, some being delivered by other Pokémon. It was more than an impressive sight.

"Wela Volcano, more than any location other than Mount Hokulani and Lanakila, is seen as a sight of pilgrimage for all," Kiawe explained over the winds, his voice traveling back to them. "As a result, the trial and Ceremony are seen as events of worship to the great Tapu Lele, and a lot of people flock here to watch them whenever they're all held."

"Sounds rather exciting!" Serena yelled forward, earning a nod from the captain. His Charizard began to dive, and Ash held tight to his girlfriend as they dove right for the ground in a steep arc. The Charizard were skilled, however, and they managed to slow themselves well enough to deposit them gently onto the stone surface that seemed to be a walkway leading from the enclosure to the Pokémon Center. In front of said enclosure was a reception desk, a man sitting there with a beard on his face.

"Here we are. Registration for trial and Ceremony both," Kiawe explained, indicating the man. Serena, surprisingly, was ahead of Ash as she approached.

"I'd like to register for the Ceremony."

"As would I," Keoni said smugly. He still flashed a gleaming smile at Serena that she ignored, but his words sounded much more narrowed and focused. The process took less than a minute.

"Very well, Serena and Keoni, you are both registered. Please note, despite the frequency of the Wela Ceremony, should you lose, you are not allowed to participate in this Ceremony again until after the Hope Leilani. Some of the Ceremony will be held tomorrow, but it officially begins tonight," the man informed them. Ash was surprised, but figured that it probably had something to do with Kiawe holding a trial that evening, getting him even more fired up. "And yourself, young man, are you taking part in the Wela Ceremony?"

"No, I'm here for the trial," Ash said, himself and Pikachu stepping forward. The bearded man reached up to stroke his beard with a smile as he nodded.

"Then you'll be taking part in the Ceremony as well."

"Uh…what?" Ash asked. He genuinely was confused, and it seemed that the friends all around him were confused by this notion as well. What did a trial have to do with a Ceremony? Ash looked to Kiawe for answers.

The Wela Volcano captain smirked at him, folding his arms like he had been waiting to drop this all along before stating, "Didn't you figure it out? The Wela Ceremony is  _part_  of your trial, and it starts tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Funnily enough, I thought this chapter would turn out to be one of the shortest, yet it turned out to be one of the longer ones. Life works in funny ways. In any case, this was a bit of a transitional chapter, giving us a bit more on Gladion and just where he's mired. I know some will compare him to Alain (and let's face it, he is similar in the game) but the distinction I want to make is that Gladion, himself, wants to do things on his own because it's the only testament he has that he's free. That's all I'll say for now. On the other hand, we have Lillie, already learning how to battle.
> 
> Now, let's talk Keoni. I'm sure many of you may be thinking that "why did you create a character like this?" As though I'm using Keoni to stir the Amour pot in a bad direction. But I'm not. In fact, Keoni's character is important for not one, not two, but three characters' development. Ash's is currently obvious. But the other two will remain for the time being. However, for now, you can consider him the Travis of the Alola Trilogy, if not as much of a piece of scum…or as ax-crazy.
> 
> I'm so grateful for all the support. We've got exciting stuff coming up, so stay tuned, and in the meantime, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	6. A Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now enjoy Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

A Partner

"I'm sorry…what?" Keoni was the one who had spoken, practically spitting the words out towards the trial captain with a venom. " _He_  has to take part in the Ceremony? What kind of stupid crap is that?"

"It's the Trial of Kiawe," the dark-skinned boy answered. Ash blinked in his direction, trying to understand just what exactly was going on with this whole situation. Out of everything he could have expected for his trial, taking part in one of Serena's Ceremonies was  _not_  one of them. "I am the officiator of the Wela Ceremony, and one of the participants every time there is a trial-goer taking part."

"But…what?" Keoni was spluttering now. He genuinely seemed insulted by the fact that someone who wasn't a Performer of sorts was going to be taking part in his Ceremony. Kiawe regarded him with a look of displeasure and disappointment before heaving a rather heavy sigh.

"The Island Trials, the Leilani Ceremonies…" Kiawe spoke, his gaze traveling up to the smoking plume that was belching out of the volcano. Ash followed the gaze, finding the way that the smoke curled and wafted to be quite calming. "They are two sides of the Island Pilgrimage. Doesn't it make sense that at some point they should intertwine? I have never been an Island Champion, myself; very few have the strength and fortitude to see that challenge through to the end, but those who do understand that Alola, and themselves, must be in harmony.

"What better way than to have the trial-goer understand all aspects of the Pilgrimage?"

"I agree," Ash said, finally speaking his mind. Keoni snapped a look of disgust to him, but Kiawe was smiling, clearly pleased with his answer. Ignoring the indignant boy near him, Ash held a fist up, his usual sign of accepting a challenge. "Sometimes, you have to do different things to understand other people and cultures, right?"

"That's a very mature response," Clemont noted. Ash glanced towards his friend with a grin.

"This is part of Alola's traditions. Who am I to walk away from them?" he responded. Clemont nodded, as though the logic was rather sound. "Although…what about Serena? I mean, if completing the trial means that she can't win…"

"Don't worry about that," Kiawe informed him sternly. "The trial-goer need only pass through the Performance Portion. Our battle will then take place after the Ceremony is completed, while whoever of the two that pass on to the Battle Portion will compete for the Lei."

"Of the two?" Serena asked, and Ash realized her trepidation. How could two people pass to the Battle Portion, if Ash was one of them? It simply made no sense, and he almost didn't even want to try it.

"Because you'll be in partners," the officiator behind the desk said, answering before Kiawe could. The captain clearly agreed with him, though, nodding his head quite profusely. "For the Wela Ceremony, sometimes there are multiple trial-goers, though not in this case; but regardless, we fill the ranks with volunteers from the crowd that sign up to be a part of it."

"They're not aiming for earning one of their Leis, obviously, but it helps to balance the Ceremony out," Kiawe further instructed. "After the pairs finish the Performance Portion, and the winners are decided, the two actually taking part are left on their own for the battle."

"Do we get to decide who we want to partner up with?" Ash asked. To this, Kiawe decisively shook his head.

"No. In fact, I'll be taking part in the trial and Ceremony as well, to really up the stakes, and even I don't know who I'll be paired with," Kiawe admitted. "Tonight, as I said, is when the Ceremony kicks off, and it will be unlike any other you've experienced. Our partners will be chosen then."

"So, we have until dinner for you all to get ready," Lillie said brightly, pointing towards the Pokémon Center that happened to stand just a small distance away from them. Kiawe slapped a hand against his stomach.

"Dinner sounds like a really excellent idea," the captain said. Ash nodded, and he walked right up to the reception desk, slamming his hand down on the wooden surface that was there.

"Sign me up!" he said. Rotom floated straight over to give the man whatever information was necessary. After a few seconds, the man handed him a small badge, looking like a flame set within a circle.

"This is your badge indicating yourself as a trial-goer within the Ceremony. Good luck," the man said, almost acting like Ash would absolutely need the luck in order to defeat Kiawe and complete the trial. Ash just decided that there was ultimately nothing to worry about in the end. Sure, he wasn't the best dancer, but if he was paired up with someone as skilled as Serena, then they could cover for his deficiencies in that department. The Course Portion carried even less to worry about for the raven-haired trainer; he ate those sorts of things for breakfast.

"All right, Pikachu, time to win our last trial on Akala!" Ash cried, pumping his fist in the air. Pikachu emulated him as he faced the Center. Lillie and Bonnie were already moving ahead, talking about whatever kinds of sweets they'd find inside the Center.

"You have to pass the portions first, idiot," Keoni said with a scowl directed towards Ash. For once, he wasn't letting the boy's words get to him, his mind focused on the task ahead of him. There was no room for self-doubt or allowing such cajoling to get to him; not now that the trial was before him.

"We will for sure!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as both pointed towards the stage briefly, twirling around just a little. He nearly lost his balance, but once he faced forward again, Ash grabbed his girlfriend's hand and ran towards the Center. Clemont was slower to follow, and not because of his usual lack of physical prowess, but more because he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You  _sure_  you'll be okay?" Serena asked in a low voice before they got inside. "I mean, when we dance together, that's one thing, but…"

"I'll be fine. Pikachu and I have practiced from time to time, right?" Ash asked of his friend on his shoulder. Pikachu nodded, spinning just a little on Ash's shoulder to show how ready they were. "And we've done Contests before, so I'm sure that things will turn out just fine."

"If you say so…"

He did say so, and he wasn't going to let his confidence in that matter change whatsoever. Serena could express her skepticism all she wanted, and he certainly held her opinion a little higher than others, but when it came to his goals and pursuits, he wouldn't let something like a Ceremony stand in his way. His Pokémon all felt the same way when they were assembled before him in the training area.

"This is the last of the trials on Akala before we face Olivia, and we've gotta do something really different to make it work," he told them all. He was stretching his limbs a little, moving from side to side. "So, let's work on all of our mobility! It'll help in the battle against Kiawe, too."

"Chupika!" Pikachu said, snapping himself onto all fours. Rockruff did, too, looking more rambunctious and fired up than usual. Ash jogged to the center of them, surveying the rather long set of battlefields before him with enthusiasm. With a whoop, Ash stepped forward. Pikachu and Rockruff were quickly ahead of him, even faster than Greninja, who was behind them. Passimian seemed to be the slowest, and a little more on Ash's level, due to his bulkier body, but what he lacked in speed, he appeared to make up for in stamina.

Ash and his team decided to make three different laps around the battlefields, and halfway through the third one, even Ash found himself taking the turns sloppily. Pikachu looked to be doing okay, while Rockruff was certainly slowing down. Up above, Dartrix and Trumbeak had decided to continually swoop at one another on the track, as if it was the best way to enhance their own dexterity. Trumbeak had certainly improved, dashing ahead of Dartrix with Flame Charge, though he kept up by stealthily vanishing and reappearing. Passimian, on the other hand, ended up surpassing all but Greninja and Pikachu, keeping his stamina high and taking the turns with perfect precision.

"Nice job, everyone…" Ash panted out upon completion, falling to the ground with a huff, taking short breaths to restock on oxygen. His friends were all inside, Serena talking with all of her Pokémon as Lillie and Clemont got dinner. Keoni was there, too, in his usual dismissive fashion as he stroked and brushed his Vulpix's fur. "Take a rest so we're fully ready to go."

"Koo!" Dartrix called, flapping into the Center and grabbing a large berry. Trumbeak soared after him while Ash returned inside. He looked to Keoni, who was evidently snubbing him. The reaction suited Ash just fine and he sat at the table with his friends to eat their dinner before the Ceremony was to begin.

"You all set to go, Serena?"

"I think so," Serena noted. "At the very least, all my Pokémon seem excited to make it happen, especially Sandshrew, who I've got the perfect thing for. It'll be different, working with a partner, but I'm sure that even if we're not paired up, we can both make it to the finals. Did you want an outfit?"

"Um…outfit…?" Ash asked with slight trepidation. He was no stranger to people dressing up for these sorts of affairs, but he had never really imagined himself doing so this time. Looking over at the very content Kiawe munching on a sandwich, he figured the boy would be going in his usual shirtless regalia. "Think I'll pass, Serena."

"All right. Just thought I'd offer," she said, finishing her own sandwich in surprisingly record time. Behind their group, Keoni had finished his own dinner and was outside, his Vulpix and Meowth running routines. They were clearly not taking the time to change, further illustrating the point, and making Ash feel just a bit better about his decision.

After a second and third serving of food for him and all his Pokémon, Ash finally felt more charged up and fueled than ever. Not that it stopped the weirdness of bidding farewell to Clemont, Bonnie and Lillie to join the others that would take part in the Ceremony.

"Let's give it our all and meet on the stage for battle," Kiawe said, flinging an arm around Ash. He returned the gesture, adding a fistbump with the boy on top of it. Keoni rolled his eyes, especially once they'd entered the small preparation room off to the side of the enclosure. Serena moved to the changing area, but all of the boys remained there, a strange tension between all of them as they waited. Feeling that same tension acutely, Ash took to observing the room. All in all, there seemed to be about twenty people there, including themselves, though only some of them were getting dressed up. After some time, Serena came out in her usual Performance outfit.

"Looking fine, Serena," Keoni said with a wink. Ash folded his arms while Pikachu threatened to jump over and shock him. Serena ignored him a moment, standing before Ash with her hands on her hips before extending her arm. He looked at it weirdly.

"What's with this?" he asked and she smiled.

"In case we're not paired up, let's do our very best, no matter what," she said. It was just like her to be in the spirit of sportsmanship. Ash reached out and shook his girlfriend's hand, though he supposed that for the moment she'd just be considered an opponent. Once they had exchanged their handshake, Serena also extended her hand to Keoni. "You, too."

"Naturally," Keoni said, flicking his hair before taking her hand. After a second's pause, he looked about to pull her in when the loud clanging sounded around the volcano's top.

"It's time," Kiawe said, a grin stretching his face. The others around them began to file out. "Ash, the Trial of Kiawe begins here. Do your best, and make it past the Performance Portion."

"We will!" Ash said, before turning on his feet and following Serena out of the door. To his surprise, it was extraordinarily dark on the volcano top, lit only by a very dim glow. Those who were taking part in the Ceremony were all walking around on the darkened path towards the entrance that was guarded by what looked to be another trial guide. He was ushering them all in slowly and carefully, making sure that none of them fell. Ash passed by him, noticing the man looked different from the one taking registration, as he entered into the darkened hallway, barely lit by small glowing lights.

Small noises were coming from the end of the hallway, slightly brighter than the rest of the hallway they were in, with only the sounds of a muttering crowd, sounding just as large as the Heahea crowd, guiding them. Finally they reached the edge and Ash stopped, bumping into Serena. Kiawe, however, continued walking past as a bright light shined down on the stage, illuminating the familiar figure of Maika Olelo.

"It's that time again, folks! Another Wela Ceremony is here!" her voice called, only herself being shown in the spotlight on the stage. "As you spectators all know, the Wela Ceremony is different, because here our brave participants will be working in pairs with some of those registered to take part in it for fun!"

"Yeeeeeeah!" the crowd roared out, suddenly getting excited by the announcement.

"The one who wins the Ceremony earns this prestigious prize: the Wela Lei!" Maika's Comfey snaked its way down from the sky, dropping the small red Lei into her hands as she held it up for the whole crowd to see. "And to introduce our participants, leading them, please welcome the Wela Volcano's trial captain, Kiawe!"

"Kiaweeeeeeee!" cried numerous female voices. Clearly, Kiawe was very popular…and he could move. He seemed to somersault forward, flipping off of his hand and on to the stage. The second he landed, flames sprouted out at the edge of the stage at intervals until the whole stage was lit.

"It's time for the Wela Ceremony and the Trial of Kiawe," he said stoically, though that seemed to endear him further with his female fans. "We have a trial-goer in the competition today, so let's give him and all of our other Performers a very warm welcome!"

More flames shot out, this time more rapidly as the night-lit stage exploded in the firelight. The writhing, cheering crowd was revealed as the participants all moved forward. Ash nodded to Pikachu, fixing his hat, and he walked forward, striding with confidence. When he and the others had all assembled on the stage, more cheers rose out as Kiawe strode up to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone, our challenger, Ash!" he cried. That received an applause, as well as Bonnie and Rotom's cheers from the crowds, but not nearly the reception that Kiawe had gotten. "Now, I'll turn everything over to Maika and our panel of judges, Nurse Joy, Trial Guide Bronson, and Trial Guide Katrina!"

"Thank you, captain," Maika said, speaking enthusiastically into her microphone. Ash looked to Kiawe, the stoic expression giving way to a confident smirk. Around them, the crowd quieted, waiting for what was about to happen. "Now, it's time for the Wela Ceremony to begin in grand style by showing our different partnerships! If the crowd and contestants will turn to the screen."

Ash jerked his head, finally noticing the black screen light up. For a second, the symbol of the Island Challenge floated around on it before melting into the background. The twenty pictures of those who would be taking part in the Ceremony appeared, the actual participants on the top with those like Ash and Kiawe on the bottom. With a slight beep, the pictures on the bottom began to shuffle and rearrange themselves until coming to a stop and drawing red lines to the pictures directly above.

"The partners have been chosen!" Maika screamed to the crowd. "We will allow them five minutes to get acquainted before we begin the Ceremony's Course Portion!"

"Who's our partner, Pika…chu…" Ash wanted to gag. No doubt the other boy nearby wanted to do the same, considering that was exactly what he was doing. While Kiawe strode up confidently to Serena, giving his new partner a high five and all the others went over to introduce themselves to their own, Ash just turned.

An expression of disgust matched a look of revulsion as the two boys stared at each other. They didn't need five minutes. They didn't even  _want_  five minutes. Because the moment Ash and Keoni saw that their two pictures were linked together, they wanted it to be over.

"Don't hold me back."

"I was about to say the same thing," Ash snapped. Keoni leaned in, a harsh expression on his face, causing Ash to mimic him. Their foreheads touched angrily while Pikachu dropped to the ground. Vulpix still ignored him. "I have a trial to win."

" _I_  have a Ceremony to win. So, don't get in my way," Keoni snapped. Ash wanted to strike the boy but held it in, especially seeing how well Serena and Kiawe were getting along. Fighting against each other now would only cost him the chance to complete his trial.

"Why don't we just  _try_  to work together?" he asked, knowing how much of a long shot it was. It almost brought him back to working with Paul in the tag battle. He hoped this would yield better results. Keoni barely gave him a verbal answer, more of a grunt.

"Fine, but that means listening to me. I know this better than you ever will." Ash wanted to argue back, but he bit down on his pride. For all the nasty things that Keoni said to him, that one, at the very least, had truth to it. Serena was a skilled Performer, and judging from Keoni's own performance back in Pua Town, he was just as skilled. Yet, while she was still new to the concept of the Ceremonies in particular, Keoni had no such reservations. He didn't like the boy…but he could begrudge him through the process.

"All right." Ash said, tentatively reaching a hand towards the boy. Keoni just slapped it out of the way, like he didn't need it. Ash sighed once more, realizing this was going to be a very long process for the both of them. Maika stepped forward once more.

"And so, it's time to begin the nighttime course of thrills and excitement…the Mountain Course!" she called out. The beating of tribal drums suddenly filled the area, throwing the crowd into an excited frenzy. The screen that had once shown all of their faces changed to a camera view of the course that they would clearly be running. "Like usual, the Course Portion is designed to test you, all of which are done in different ways, much like the trials! In this case, the Mountain Course will test our participants at how well they can work with their partners, trusting them and believing in them.

"To that point, the Mountain Course is like a relay. On the screen are three segments: the mountain road, the flying fire and the climb! Each of the partners will rely on two Pokémon. One partner for the mountain road, the other for the flying fire, and on the last stretch, they'll work to climb the mountain with each partner having another Pokémon. Obviously, no fliers are allowed for the climb, when they're mandatory for the flying fire. The first four to reach the finish, and that means both Pokémon, will proceed to the Performance Portion!"

Upon Maika's conclusion, the crowd cheered, including more than a few cries for Kiawe. Ash looked over to the unlikely duo, breathing in. There was no denying that Kiawe was at the distinct advantage in this race, meaning that Serena would be the frontrunner for the course. "I'll take the first."

"Huh?" Ash asked, realizing that his begrudging partner was speaking directly to him. Keoni rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's fine. I have a perfect partner for the second part. Who will you use for the last?"

"Lord Meowth, naturally," Keoni waved off. Ash nodded, gripping on to his two pokeballs. He and Keoni quickly called both of their partners forward. As expected, the dark-skinned boy wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of Trumbeak and Passimian. Pikachu looked up to the two and gave them slight squeaks of encouragement. Likewise, Keoni's Vulpix walked forward while his Meowth appeared, both preening a little.

All around them, the participants and their partners were calling their own Pokémon to the fore. In particular, Ash focused on Kiawe and Serena, knowing that his girlfriend and the captain would be their toughest challenge. He did find himself surprised, however. While Pancham or Kiawe's Charizard flapping over the crowd to cheers were no surprise, the Magmar that Kiawe had was…as was Serena's choice of Sandshrew. Ash stepped forward, listening to Serena's melodic voice.

"I know this might be difficult, Sandshrew, but I want you to try your very best on the mountain road, okay?" she was speaking to the little one. With Pancham there, he walked over to tap Sandshrew on the back.

"Shrew!" Sandshrew cried, jumping up and down a little with enthusiasm. He was clearly eager to please Serena.

"Your Trumbeak better do better than your earlier mobility training, and Passimian better keep up with Lord Meowth," Keoni snapped at Ash. He wanted to get right in the boy's face again and argue with him, but the sound of a loud shuddering stopped him. A large gate was rising opposite the area they entered, and judging from the footage, it led to the mountain road. Along with it were two carts, levitated by Magnezone: the delivery system for the other Pokémon.

"All of our contestants will be able to relay their instructions to their Pokémon via the speakers in the caddy system, and we wish a good luck to all! Will the participating Pokémon now prepare themselves to be delivered to their marks."

"Just stay calm, and we'll win this…even if we have  _him_  as a partner," Ash said with a little complaint. Keoni stuck his nose up at him, but otherwise ignored him. His Pokémon did the same, Meowth getting in with Passimian as the larger caddy began to lift off to wherever the climb would begin. Vulpix, meanwhile, had joined with Sandshrew and some other Pokémon at the edge of the gate, now visible on the camera screen.

A separate screen seemed to pop out from behind the other screen, displaying the placements and the race course that was there for them. Ash could already hear Clemont bouncing with excitement over the technology, but he just considered it a chance for the trainers to see what they needed to in order to complete the race. Feeling actual excitement, Ash watched as those whose Pokémon were taking part on the first leg stepped closer to the screen. He stepped backward, locking eyes with Kiawe as numbers appeared on the screen. The Pokémon also there prepared themselves.

The countdown lasted all of five seconds before a torch near the stage suddenly burst upward into the sky, revealing a Typhlosion underneath it. That was the signal to begin.

"Powder Snow," Keoni said with a little smirk. Ash's partner certainly wasn't lacking in confidence. Vulpix had shed her usual despondent attitude, running on the rocky path that sloped downward. While she did so, she opened her mouth. Ice particles flew out, soon turning the slope into a sheer sheet of ice. "Tuck your legs in, dear."

"Vuuul…" Vulpix seemed to yawn out over the screen, tucking her legs in and riding effortlessly down the slope. Ash hated to admit it to himself (and Pikachu did as well, judging by the folding of his arms) but Keoni was very good at all of this. There was no doubt that the Course Portion was pretty much going to fall into their laps as a victory this time. Especially with many other Pokémon floundering on the course thanks to the ice. One almost even fell off the course: a rather buffed Machop unable to keep his footing. It made him wonder how Serena and baby Sandshrew were doing.

"Use Rapid Spin; cut through the ice carefully," Serena was saying, her clenched fists near her big red bow. On the screen, Ash could see Sandshrew begin to spin a bit like a top as he reached the ice. Taking confidence from Serena's words, the little guy must have wanted to impress her, because he managed to maintain perfect balance sliding down. "You're doing great…ah…"

Serena seemed to have picked up on something, like a technique she could use, but it seemed to matter little. A Granbull was stumbling on the ice, while a Caterpie was actually making its way with moderate progress, sticking to the sides of the mountain to avoid the ice. Vulpix was easily in the lead, however.

"Lean your body to the side," Keoni said. He was calm, nowhere near the kind of individual Ash was, and for a moment he wondered if they could work well enough to get past the Performance Portion. Most importantly, though, he was precise, as was his relationship with Vulpix, who obeyed so instantly, she took the turn with complete ease.

Sandshrew was, meanwhile, struggling. He had come out of his Rapid Spin, faceplanting into the ice track. Ash's eyes flicked to the screen, seeing that Vulpix had managed to pretty much use the ice to remove most of the competition while traveling at least two thirds of the course in no time at all. They were already rapidly approaching the switch.

"Sandshrew, use Ice Ball and roll with it," Serena suggested loudly as the participant next to her asked for Caterpie to start using String Shot. Caterpie sprouted ahead of Sandshrew, who was having a difficult time getting his Ice Ball going. At the same time, a Mudbray with surprising digging power managed to break apart the ice on its charge down to the bottom. Sandshrew was quickly falling behind. The dust from Mudbray's gallop billowed up, scratching across the Mouse Pokémon's nose. He sneezed, sending the ice out in a larger chunk than normal. "Go, Sandshrew!"

"Shreeeew!" Sandshrew squeaked, jumping onto the ball that was beginning to roll down. They began to rapidly pick up speed on their way down, Sandshrew and ice ball both. Ash couldn't help but cheer silently for his girlfriend, despite the work they would need to do.

"We have our first to make it to victory!" Maika's voice called out proudly, and Ash could see that Vulpix was lazily trotting up to the relay spot. "Vulpix has cleared the mountain path, and so begins the flying fire, where the Flying types will soar through the air, passing through the hanging rings of fire you can see are now rising around the stadium to make it to their final comrades!"

Ash could see what Maika was talking about as little (depending on one's definition of little) rings of fire rose into the air, sloping up and down in a track. It was going to be tricky, Ash knew, but he was ready for the challenge. Keoni stepped back, sending an insistent and determined look of instruction to Ash, while he stepped forward. Neither gave each other any sort of teamwork moment, just a change of places. Vulpix stepped in, causing Trumbeak to fly upward.

"Let's get a speed boost with Flame Charge!" Ash screamed, punching forward. Trumbeak cawed loudly and shot forth for the first ring, body alighting with flame. The successful move pulled off, Ash smirked at his partner, showing it wasn't a fluke. Trumbeak's speed picked it up, flying through the first ring harmlessly and aiming for the second.

"Our trial-goer's team leads the pack with an impressive showing, but our other frontrunners are coming to the second leg. How will their partners stack up with Caterpie in second, Mudbray in third and the intrepid Sandshrew quite literally rolling into fourth!" Maika's shouts said, whipping the crowd into a frenzy.

From the caddies, Ash saw a Fletchinder and a Rufflet take to the air, clearly from the other pair of trainers taking part. Sure enough, he heard a cry for Fletchinder's Flame Charge to confirm his suspicions. Ash kept his gaze skyward, watching as Trumbeak was shooting straight up. Sandshrew had, at last, reached his target, huffing and panting.

"Thank you Sandshrew, you did wonderfully," Serena shouted as she stepped back, allowing Kiawe to take her place. Now the real battle was about to begin.

"Charizard, maximum speed. Make yourself lean," Kiawe said before he was even in the position for it. The older Charizard gave a gigantic stroke of his wings, making a lot of the other Pokémon tumble backwards as it soared forth with ridiculous speed. Ash clenched a fist.

"Use Flame Charge again," Ash called. Trumbeak pulled to a very brief and momentary halt before the fourth of ten rings. She, too, gave a large, if not as impressive, stroke of her wings to soar forward with the flame around her body bursting forth. She was again faster, though Charizard, despite his bulk, was catching up. Poor Rufflet was caught in the slipstream, but managed to retain a relatively stable presence in the air.

Whatever the case was, Charizard was showing a complete mastery of the air. Ash could tell it wasn't a Pokémon built for battle, just from the way Kiawe wasn't asking for any moves to be used. Instead, it was built for flying and racing. This was their course; one they knew better than anyone else here. This was even more clear from the way Trumbeak was soaring through her seventh ring, while Charizard had already reached its fifth and wasn't showing any sign of slowing down.

"Go, Charizard, go!" chanted the crowd, showing the overwhelming support for the captain in his home trial. He didn't look affected by it, completely stone-faced as Charizard slipped through the sixth ring and caught up with Trumbeak. Fletchinder was the next closer while another flier appeared to be hitting the course, but Ash was too focused on the back end of the trial that was approaching. Flame Charge wasn't going to get them much closer.

Charizard slipped by, already beginning to spin to get through the eighth ring as they began dipping downward. Ash's head jerked back, realizing just what needed to be done in order to succeed. "Trumbeak, use Drill Peck to spin!"

"Kera!" Trumbeak's cry drowned out Charizard's grunting and she began to spin. The slipstream, combined with her increased speed from Flame Charge, caused her to boost forward. It wasn't quite enough to catch up with the veteran Charizard, but enough to get close as she dived down.

"Pikapika!" Pikachu cheered, stamping forward on his feet as Charizard blasted through the last of the rings, past the caddy that held the last grouping. Pancham and Magmar jumped from there to the cliff face. Judging from the video footage, it looked relatively steep. Magmar happened to grab Pancham in its arms as they began to climb. Finally, Trumbeak finished.

"Our venerated captain, Kiawe's group, is in the lead. On his heels is Trumbeak, led by the trial-goer," Maika said in hushed tones, clearly milking the drama of the event. Trumbeak landed, pecking forward on to Passimian's forehead to let him know he was up. Passimian nodded, but Lord Meowth was already ahead on the cliff face. Keoni had also stepped forward with narrowed eyes.

"Will your Passimian hurry up already?" the boy snapped, just as Passimian managed to leap on to the cliff. Not a stone tumbled, giving Ash cause to smile. His tendency towards precision would come in handy here.

"Which of these two competitors will end up achieving the prize of first place at the end?"

"KIAWE!"

_Way to have support…_ Ash couldn't help but think to himself. Still, he shook his head, watching Lord Meowth leap nimbly, with a rather bored expression. Magmar was far slower, but deliberate in making sure itself and Pancham would make it safely. Keoni's Pokémon simply could care less about his partner.

"Come on…" the boy was saying through gritted teeth as he tapped his foot. He was clearly rather impatient, reminding Ash of himself, and how he always wanted to rush through everything. Passimian was certainly quick, and gaining ground, but that kind of approach wouldn't work with the lemur. He was too precise that rushing would only end up throwing everything off; Ash liked that about him. "Hurry it up!"

"Calm down, already," Ash said with a light chuckle. He watched Passimian carefully jumping up and to the side, making sure to not lose his handles as he drew close to Lord Meowth.

"If we don't win this…"

"Pa-a-a-ass!" Passimian howled out suddenly. Ash snapped up to look at the screen, seeing that there was a loose stone where Lord Meowth was about to step and grab.

"Double Team," Ash called. Passimian froze in place before a couple copies of his appeared on the cliff face. Keoni looked at him, clearly scrutinizing his actions. Thankfully, it became quickly apparent as Lord Meowth grabbed hold of the rock, and it broke off. It meowed horribly and then began to fall into one of the copies' arms. The real Passimian jumped upward, grabbing ahold of him and finding a safer foothold. "Leave it to Passimian, he'll find a safe way up."

"Ugh…Lord Meowth, ride on Passimian's back," Keoni grumbled out. Next to them, Serena was cheering and urging Pancham and Magmar on as they began to reach the summit. Ash turned in its direction, keeping an eye on the screen as well. This was probably going to be a tight one. Others were on the cliff face, clearly making their way up already, even if they weren't close to the frontrunners (something that Ash had noticed in just about every Ceremony he'd been to). But Ash wanted to win. Not for himself, but for the boy who clearly needed to do so, for whatever reason.

"Passimian is gaining," Maika said, making the crowd cry harder for Kiawe to bring a victory. Passimian's precision was impressive, the exact reason he'd chosen him, while Lord Meowth continued to look bored. Soon, he drew even with Magmar, a glint in his eyes, urging him forward. "He's…I don't believe it, he's overtaking Magmar! He's overtaking Magmar in Kiawe's own course."

"Boooo!" cried the crowd, but Ash didn't care, because Passimian and Magmar reached up at the same time, their smaller partners bounding over to the top of the cliff, now visible in the firelight. Passimian and Magmar touched down at the same time, but Magmar didn't have as firm a hold, allowing Passimian up that much quicker.

"And it's Passimian! Ash and Keoni achieve first place, with Kiawe and Serena in second!" The crowd didn't like it, but Ash didn't care. They didn't matter. Nor did those other four Pokémon making their way up. In fact, Ash blocked it out until the bell rang that indicated the end of the course.

"We have our four, as you can see up on the screen!" Maika called, giving the four pairs an ample time to see their faces displayed. To Ash's surprise, while the crowd cheered, they didn't seem as enthusiastic to move on to the next round, many getting out of their seats. "We'll now give our participants time to prepare for the Performance Portion, starting tomorrow morning! Look forward to it!"

"You better step it up next round," Keoni said, as soon as her voice faded and the enclosure was emptying. He was already walking away, his pokeball calling Lord Meowth back nonchalantly. "I'm not losing because you don't know how a Ceremony works…"

"Okay…" Ash said. Passimian and Trumbeak approached him now, giving him reason to smile as they greeted him happily. Passimian even hugged him. Yet he could only see Kiawe and Serena conversing, all while Keoni's back was to him. They'd need a lot more than Ash "stepping it up" at this point to win. He only hoped they could last long enough as partners for him to complete his trial.

* * *

Serena couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was the thoughts whirling around her head, or the absence of Ash at her side. She wasn't entirely sure, but she did know that she had grown accustomed to her boyfriend sleeping next to her, even if it was mortifying to say it aloud. Turning over, she caught sight of the soft firelight outside the window in their room.

"Rotom…you're mean…get 'im, Dedenne…" Bonnie was mumbling in her sleep. Lillie was on the other bed next to her, snoring softly with Komala attached to her arm. Serena sighed and brought herself out of her bed. Keoni was sharing the room with them; for all his talk of elegance, his bedsheets looked worse than Ash and Pikachu's, her boyfriend sleeping with his stomach out. Shaking her head, she thought of fixing them but decided against it, slipping some shoes on and exiting the room.

The Pokémon Center was silent, some trainers passed out on couches, but Serena ignored them, making her way to the battlefields. It felt so different to be having her Ceremony broken up like this, though it made sense. The time off for the rest of the night had allowed her and Kiawe to get in sync.

"I'm a fire trainer," Kiawe had stated emphatically before showcasing some of his dancing moves, which seemed to have this rather tribal gait to them. It took her some time and observation to figure out how to make use of them with her own style. They had figured it out relatively quickly, however.

The same could not be said for their opposing pair, Serena realized as she looked at the empty battlefield.

"You seriously can't dance, can you?" Keoni had snapped at Ash after their latest attempt at figuring out a combination had failed. Serena just watched them, brushing what little fur was on Sandshrew, thanking him for the day's hard work.

"I can dance just fine!" Ash protested. "Well, when I'm with Serena…"

"Yeah, you're just pathetic." That set off another argument between the two, only ending when Vulpix, disliking how in Keoni's face Ash had gotten, used Powder Snow to freeze him cold. Pikachu retaliated with a Thunderbolt on all of them, making the air glitter. Whatever it was, their constant bickering came to a close as Keoni seemed to spark with an idea. "Fine, since I have the most uncoordinated partner in existence, I have an idea that'll make it easier. It just better make us pass the round!"

"Hey, I want to pass it just as badly." They were right back to bickering after that, but Serena merely laughed at their antics and continued to brush Sandshrew, who cooed contentedly in her arms. Having remembered those events, the vision of them vanished from Serena's eyes as she breathed in.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Serena instantly recognized the voice as Ash's, more than grateful it wasn't Keoni. "Me, too. I really hope I can pass the Performance Portion tomorrow so I can battle Kiawe."

"Yeah," Serena noted, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Her mind drifted, thinking to how much Keoni wanted to win, and not just the Ceremony. That gnawing feeling from back in Heahea City returned to her. "Ash…have you…?"

"Hm?" Ash asked. He seemingly finished his approach, and Serena concluded he must have been sleepy, because he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Had she not been thinking seriously, her whole face would have been steaming.

"Have you ever stopped to wonder what achieving your dream would mean?" His arms loosened, and she wondered if she'd asked something that hurt him. She shook her head, turning around to face him before he could completely remove his arms. The firelight was reflected in his chocolate pools, but they didn't carry quite the same spark they usually did. He looked just a little confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, it's all right," Ash said. He looked away, staring off to the moon in the sky. "Just take it one step at a time, I guess. No point thinking about that until it happens, right?"

She felt that Ash didn't quite understand what she was getting at, but it was fine to her. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, unsure of what else to say. Her mind was still conflicted, wondering if winning this Ceremony, or the next, or even the Hope Leilani would change anything. Yet Ash wasn't giving up. He was still striving forward, no matter how many times he stumbled. Holding her reservations in and choosing to just do the best she could, she pressed forward, Ash returning the kiss, though his felt confused in nature.

None of it mattered in the end, especially when the sun rose on the day, ushering forth the next part of the Ceremony. After a nice breakfast and some preparation work, the time for the remainder of the Wela Leilani Ceremony had begun.

"Take care of Sandshrew, Clemont, okay?" Serena had asked of her friend. She would have asked Bonnie or Lillie, but they seemed to have their hands full with their own Pokémon.

"I will. I'm sure Chespin will be eager to help, and Bunnelby to keep him in line," Clemont told to her, glaring down at his two Pokémon (well, Chespin more than Bunnelby).

"Ches ches…"

"Bunby…" Bunnelby said, sagging a little at the thought of looking after the one who could be called his younger brother. Serena leaned in towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew, I want you to watch us, okay? That way, we can learn all knew moves and work on your Ice Ball together," Serena told the little one, patting him on the head. Sandshrew cried out happily, and waved as she walked away. Soon after, they were gathered in the center of the stadium. It had swelled with yet more people for the activities, though she felt that perhaps it had something to do with the fact that only eight people were on the stage.

"Welcome back, Ceremony lovers!" Maika's voice rang out in the brightly lit sun, giving the place a different feel from the evening before. "Returning with you is your host, Maika Olelo, and here before me are our four contestants and partners, including the venerated trial captain, Kiawe, and trial-goer, Ash! Should Ash clear the Performance Portion before him, he'll be permitted to take part in the trial battle held this evening, and it would be one that you wouldn't want to miss. Before then, however, we have the remainder of the Wela Ceremony!"

"Ready, Serena?" Kiawe asked. Serena saw that he seemed to be sizing Ash up.

"Definitely," she answered, trying to not look at Ash as they competed on an even field. She wanted them both to succeed, and didn't want to think about the possibility that they wouldn't. "You remember the routine, right?"

"Of course. Marowak and I had the drums beating in us all night," the captain admitted, thumping his chest. Serena giggled at it, grabbing for Braixen's pokeball. She wondered, for a second, whether she should have changed or not into something more fitting, but it was an issue that was hardly concerning for now.

"So, without any more interruption, it's time for the Performance Portion!" Maika cried out to all. "As this is a partner round, there is no theme basis for it, other than showing a sense of teamwork between the partners. Those teams that fail to bring out the best in each other will not be moving on! Also, each side is allowed two Pokémon each, one from each partner. Please turn your attention to the screen to see who will be competing first!"

Serena did so, noticing that she and Kiawe would be going last out of the four. Meanwhile, Ash and Keoni would be second. She only hoped they could work together long enough to pass before they killed each other.  _Good luck…_

With those words and the cry of the crowd, she and her partner stepped off the stage. Ash and Keoni did the same, neither of them talking to each other, acting as frosty as the air that Vulpix would give off. Serena noticed that the snowy fox wasn't standing near her trainer, making Serena wonder just what the two of them had planned for their performance. Either way, it was likely to be interesting with Ash's self-proclaimed poor skills at dancing and the tension between the boys. Blinking away, Serena half-focused on the current performance taking place in front of them, something with two younger girls dancing and juggling a bunch of copies of Roggenrola between themselves and a Kangaskhan.

"Hm…little mobility, but the Pokémon move nicely…" Kiawe was muttering, like he was actually judging them. It lasted all of a moment until their performance finished and the captain seemed to have the good measure of them. "I don't think we'll have to worry too much about them. Their style was just a little stiff."

"If  _they_  were stiff, I can only imagine how Ash's performance will be," Serena said with a nervous giggle. The current pair on the stage stepped down to some mild applause, the judges barely breaking a sweat as they watched. To this, Serena paid attention carefully.

"Next up is our winning duo from yesterday: Keoni and Ash!" Maika called from her safer spot away from the stage. "What display will they dazzle us with today?"

Serena wondered the same thing as the two boys stood on the stage, some distance apart from one another. They faced each other, neither showing any expression. Pikachu was on Ash's shoulder as Keoni grabbed a pokeball, tossing it to the air. As it soared through the air, Pikachu leapt off and hit the pokeball with his tail. Out of it popped a Pokémon that Serena had never seen, like a floating meteor on the wind. It rolled towards Keoni, whose hands formed into clasped fists to knock the strange Pokémon back over to Ash.

"Yor, yor…" the Pokémon sounded out, sounding almost alien in nature. Ash then hit it back. As it reached its zenith, Keoni finally gave his command.

"Minior, Stealth Rock," he said, flicking his hair as he spun around. "Aim them for Pikachu."

"You know what to do, Pikachu," Ash said, copying Keoni's spinning and holding his own surprisingly well. The two boys faced the judges, their hands held out from their spinning. Minior rotated rapidly in the air, small stones flying out from its stony surface and aiming for Pikachu.

"Chu pika!" Pikachu cried, flipping in midair to knock the Stealth Rock up into the air with Iron Tail. His momentum carried him, taking Minior with it. As he fell back to the ground, his cheeks began to spark and he sent little Thunderbolts out, striking the stones as they exploded. The two boys were still facing their front and Serena couldn't help it.

"Ah ha," she laughed before it turned into full on guffawing. Ash certainly  _was_  attempting to dance. His feet were stamping on the ground and he was rolling his arms with enthusiasm. There was a wide, almost childish, grin on his face that Keoni was trying, but horribly failing, to emulate. They were sinking low on their knees and then coming up with their arm and hip movements.

"Now, Autotomize!" Keoni said, raising his hands high to the sky in synchronization, along with Ash. Serena had to wonder if both Ash and Pikachu, mimicking each other's movements, were embarrassed by it at all. Minior glowed, and then, all of a sudden, the stony shell broke off, revealing a violet, almost fluid form beneath it. "Now Swift!"

"Yoryor," Minior complied, stars swirling around its figure swiftly.

"To me, Pikachu," Ash called out, Pikachu flipped through the air, landing on Ash's shoulder as the stars began to fall from Minior's body beautifully. Serena could admit to Keoni's flawlessness. Pikachu leapt forward from Ash's shoulder, blazing with white light from his Quick Attack as he began to charge through them, leaving a stream of gold behind. Ash and Keoni began to spin in, moving slower than Serena would, but at the right pace for someone like Ash. "Electro Ball!"

"Ancient Power and drop," Keoni called. Both Pokémon created orbs of electricity and silver rock, firing them up into the dazzling display in the sky. They were like stars hanging down as Pikachu fell into Keoni's arms and Minior into Ash's. The two trainers gave a skip forward, making Serena stifle another giggle before they tapped their Pokémon together. "Time for the finale. Stealth Rock!"

"Knock them into the air with Iron Tail!" Ash said. They threw the Pokémon once more before the two boys, obviously reluctantly, grabbed each other's hand, squeezing as hard as they could. Minior spun, shards of rock raining outward. Pikachu lay in wait and his tail lit up before swiping. The stones hit and were thrown back in a perfect aim, striking the orbs in the sky. They exploded, glittering soft light and sparks upon the trainers as all four struck a pose before bowing low.

There was an ample cheer from the crowd, clearly impressed by the combinations that had been given, despite the rather lackluster dance routine. Serena felt Tierno would be ashamed if he had seen it. Regardless, both looked relieved to have finished and quickly left the stage for the next team to begin. Serena felt slightly bad, but she promptly ignored them and turned to Ash.

"You did pretty well," Serena told him. Her gaze flicked over to the judges, wondering how they had judged the performance so far. "You and the Pokémon worked together."

"All thanks to my choreographing genius," Keoni said with a smirk. Clearly any positive aspects the boy had started to show were now drowned by his cockiness.

"Yeah, and Pikachu's timing," Ash argued back. Serena sighed, watching as the two boys put their foreheads against one another angrily. If Serena didn't know better, she'd have thought they were actually close and blowing up over something little. As it were, she decided to not intervene, knowing she was clearly part of the problem. Whatever testosterone problems these boys were having, they'd have to deal with it on their own.

She kept hoping they would do so before deciding to kill one another.

"Serena, it's time." Kiawe's voice cut across her thoughts and she nodded. She hadn't noticed the routine that the third pairing had done, an older man with a younger girl, but her mind was already steeled and ready for her own performance with Kiawe. She gripped at her pokeball with Braixen inside as they walked past the third group (similar applause to Ash's team followed). Kiawe took center stage while Serena stood behind him, almost obscured by his form to the judges. Braixen emerged from her pokeball, ready to perform. "Marowak, it is time!"

"Maro!" Marowak cried, landing upon the stage, right next to Kiawe. They both looked stern.

"Let us offer this performance to the great Tapu Lele," Kiawe said and he began to flex. Or that was what it appeared for their routine. His legs pumped up and down, his arms traveling with them. Next to him, Marowak began to sway, its bone slipping back and forth between hands. "Will-o-Wisp…"

"Wako…wako…maro maro wako!" Marowak began chanting. Serena soon noticed that he wasn't the only one, as a lot of the crowd was joining in, like they were cheering on their captain. The blue flames floated out, hanging around the stage similar to an ethereal presence. Braixen turned, and Serena nodded. Her beloved Pokémon touched her wand to the stage and a spurt of flame emerged from both sides simultaneously. Then another and another, blasting outward in quick intervals.

"Let's go, Braixen!" Serena cried, and she launched herself into a flip, caught by Braixen as she straightened her feet on the ground. The two spun, caught in a dance together as they moved towards Kiawe. Braixen let go of her and she spun over to Kiawe's side as Braixen stood next to Marowak.

"Flame Wheel," Kiawe said with power and passion. It was becoming easier to see why he made the Ceremony part of his trial. Marowak and Braixen stood side by side, taking their bone and branch respectively to twirl them around with their differently colored flames, alighting the area powerfully. Serena reached over and took Kiawe's hand and the two began to dance, spinning around lightly. The boy's style was a little more unconventional, but easy enough to pick up on as they appeared to fade in between the flames. As they drew close to their Pokémon, they separated. "Ready?"

"Go! Hidden Power!" Serena called, throwing her hand towards Braixen. She reacted instantly, twirling around as the silver orbs rotated around the fox's figure before flinging themselves at Marowak. His bone glowed a bright white and he swung it back and forth like some master swordsmen, breaking it into little pieces of silver that glittered around him. It also surrounded his figure as he flipped back onto Kiawe, who launched him into the air effortlessly. "And Psyshock!"

"Braaaaaaai…" Braixen cried, twirling her branch as her claws glowed purple. They then fired out three streaking projectiles, each one aiming straight for Marowak, his bluish-green flames highlighting the purple.

"Shadow Bone!" Marowak instantly acted on his trainer's command. As his bone was wreathed in the inky blackness of shadows, he began to swing it, more like a baton than anything, making purple and black sparks float down.

"Now, together!" Serena cried. She spun forward, joining hands with Kiawe as Braixen leapt upward to catch Marowak. Their branch and bone alit as they traveled downward. Kiawe and Serena spun on the stage, as if obscuring their two falling Pokémon once more, until, at last, their Pokémon flipped away from each other and slammed their weapons of choice on to the ground. Flames exploded around them, like wonderful plumage, interspersing the red and orange with the blue and green of a glorious inferno.

The cinders faded, leaving little speckles in the air that hung there, perfectly offsetting all of the fiery blaze around them with their blue and green. Serena and Kiawe finished as well, keeping one hand joined as the other flew out towards the judges, while Braixen and Marowak crossed their weapons. It felt successful.

"KIAWE!"

"That was amazing!"

"A great combination, Serena," Kiawe said, letting go of her hand. "You're a skilled Performer, for sure. Been a while since I've been able to utilize the most of Marowak's capabilities."

"And you're not so bad yourself," Serena said, winking at him a little as they made their way off the stage. "Much easier than what Ash and Keoni probably went through." That much was obvious, considering the two were still arguing.

"You only  _think_  you could do better, but Kiawe was so great because Serena was great!"

"I only sucked because you sucked!"

"Guess they'll keep going at it…" Kiawe sighed out. Serena shook her head, turning to the now deliberating judges. Her hand gripped at her dress, hoping that she'd manage to pull out a victory. Having Kiawe as partner didn't necessitate victory, after all. Sliding her eyes over to him, she could tell he was also waiting with anticipation; not for himself, but for Ash. The sounds of Ash and Keoni bickering seemed to cease as the anticipation built. She closed her eyes.

"Our judges have reached a consensus on the two proceeding on!" Maika called, making Serena's eyes snap open. "If you'll turn your attention to the screen…we will now display our winners moving on to the Battle Portion!"

Serena issued a silent prayer, felt Braixen's hand against her own, and then she looked to see the four faces that were displayed on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hate Ceremonies. Have I mentioned that before? This one was tough, and there are still at least two more left, you know (Lei and Hope Leilani)? Not to mention that this one isn't even finished…Anyway, Keoni continues to be a jerk, Ash is forced to team with him and they're now standing here before confirmation of whether Ash or Serena will continue on. Who will move on? Well, you'll have to wait to find out! Next chapter is hopefully bound to be good either way!
> 
> The road is still yet long, but I'm grateful for all your support. Until next time, then, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	7. A Shuriken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can really only say one thing about a big part of this chapter: break out the XY&Z. Chapter 7 time!

Chapter 7

A Shuriken

"And the participants moving on to the Battle Portion of the Wela Leilani Ceremony are…" Maika said, drawing it out for the crowd, or at least those who could not see the screen. Serena could, though, and she just waited to hear the announcement to confirm it wasn't some sort of illusion. "Serena and Kiawe, along with Keoni and Ash!"

"We knew Kiawe would win," sighed a girl from the crowd dreamily.

"Sweet, a trial battle this evening!" cried another from the crowd, slightly piquing Serena's interest. She looked to Ash, who was grinning wildly, as usual whenever something great seemed to happen.

"We did it, Pikachu! We're moving on to the trial battle!" Ash said, grabbing Pikachu as he spun around with him in almost childlike glee. Keoni was obviously rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, with  _my_  help," he scoffed loudly. Ash stopped, letting Pikachu settle onto his shoulder. He instantly held a hand out to the boy that had been his partner. Keoni stared at it, like he didn't expect to see it.

"Thanks. You're right, I couldn't have done it without your help." It was a show of humility that made Serena smile; really, it all helped her to remember just how much she loved him. Keoni scoffed again, flipping his hair once more before he took the hand. There was still disdain in his expression, but at the very least he could accept Ash's hand.

Now, their own battle was next.

Serena swallowed, and she took a step towards the stage. Heahea City kept replaying in her mind, like little flashes that she couldn't control, the questions that had appeared there swirling around. And Zinnia's words. They simply wouldn't stop playing in her head, locking her down in chains, causing her hand to almost imperceptibly shake. Could she really defeat Keoni? More than that, was there any way to put a smile on everyone's face, when doing so would take the smile from her own…?

_Stop it, Serena_ , she admonished herself. Now was not the time for self-doubt. "Never give up until the very end". That had been their motto, the one thing that drove them forward. She knew that Ash believed in it, too, so now wasn't the time for faltering. Now was the time for battling, and she was going to do the very best she could to secure her second Lei.

"It's time for the finale, that last movement of the Wela Ceremony," Maika was commentating to the crowd, having cleared the stage. The other fellow contestants, including Ash and Kiawe, had also cleared away to parts unknown as Serena focused. On the screen above, all of the pictures had cleared, replaced, as usual, with her and Keoni's portraits along with the seven translucent flowers. "Who will walk away with the coveted Lei? Serena? Or Keoni? Only this battle will tell!

"For those of you who don't yet know, or perhaps have forgotten, the rules of the Battle Portion are simple: make your moves beautiful. A beautiful move in the eyes of the judges will earn you a flower, but one that is, perhaps, not so beautiful will lose you a flower. The first of our battlers to reach seven flowers takes the battle. Each trainer is allowed the use of only  _one_  Pokémon. Now, good luck!"

"So, we finally meet on the battlefield, my dear," Keoni said, making Serena realize that the boy was, indeed, before her. She smiled softly, nodding, as she fully realized that Ash and Kiawe had actually left for the edge of the enclosure to watch, now that they were no longer participating. "We weren't able to in Pua Town, though I wonder if you'll be able to keep up with me. By now, I'd start to fear Ash's poor coordination skills would have started to take an effect on you."

Ignoring the boy's callous slight towards her boyfriend, Serena gripped at her pokeball and threw it high. "Brionne, it's time to shine!"

"Brrrrrio!" Brionne called out, emerging from the bright light with a little flip in midair before landing on the flat surface of the stage. Across the field, Keoni appeared to be chuckling as he lazily called forth his Vulpix. Like always, she was yawning, barely paying any mind to her opponent.

"Battle…begin!" Maika called enthusiastically, hearing the loud sound ringing across the arena they were in. Keoni moved first, lazily, but swiftly, raising a hand.

"Powder Snow!" he said, wearing his perennial smirk. Vulpix launched forward, flying onto all fours as she opened her mouth. Crystals of ice blasted forth, glittering in the sunlight that surrounded the fiery volcano.

"Use Bubblebeam," Serena called, throwing her hand out and causing the beads on her head to jiggle. Brionne didn't move from her position, but she did rear back before sending the powerful and clear bubbles out in a wide, hanging stream. The Powder Snow didn't reach Brionne in any way, but it did intermingle with the bubbles. They slowly turned less clear, freezing in place like little blue baubles. A ding was heard, but Serena was surprised to see that it had been Keoni who had earned the point.

_Of course…this isn't a regular battle. It was his attack that made it all look beautiful_ , Serena thought to herself, gripping a little at her dress. They weren't out of this; not yet. "Use Aqua Jet to knock the bubbles into Vulpix!"

"Rio!" Brionne shouted. Her body became cloaked in rushing water and she shot off towards the bubbles. With all of the incredible speed that she had thought of, Brionne knocked into the bubbles, leaving behind a trail of ice crystals. The air looked frozen in so many different directions, not the least of which were the frozen orbs that impacted with Vulpix, shattering into reflective ice chunks. Another ding, but Serena didn't look to see who'd earned the point.

"Aurora Beam," Keoni said, starting to sound a little bored, or perhaps it was just cocky. Brionne was still in the air, her Aqua Jet fading away a little. Serena and she acted instantly.

"Use Disarming Voice," was the calm order she gave. As Vulpix began to fire out the rainbow-colored beam right for Brionne, she twirled in midair, her vanishing water gleaming and glittering from the sun. As soon as she was facing Vulpix she gave off a cry.

"Briooooo!" The sound echoed around the stage, the pink hearts flying right for the Aurora Beam. They impacted, and Brionne proved to be the more powerful of the two. The pink hearts began to suddenly take on the rainbow hue of the Aurora Beam before they hit Vulpix, driving her back.

"What a move from Serena!" Maika's voice called, but Serena didn't want to let herself get distracted. "With that dazzling display, Keoni has lost his point while the judges have deemed for Serena to gain one!"

"Let's use Aqua Jet again and spin," Serena called. She had an idea for how to make her next attack beautiful. Brionne barely even touched the ground before the water was surrounding her once more, shooting off for Vulpix as she spun. The various rivulets were flying all about the place, splashing on to the ground and in the air.

"Powder Snow," Keoni said. The boy, like usual, wasn't looking happy. Serena's hand clenched tighter. Vulpix howled and sent the ice crystals out, this time more concentrated than before, as they focused straight in on Brionne. Her water began to freeze, stopping her movements and encasing her in the tomb of ice. "Now, Moonblast!"

"Vuuuuuul…pix!" Vulpix's body glowed with bright yellow light, a small amount of sunlight dancing on the light streams of water falling around her. A ding indicated that Keoni had managed to earn back the point that he had lost. Blue streaks were now joining the yellow glow, highlighting Vulpix's shining fur in the sun. A pink, pearlescent orb appeared near her mouth and she fired. The attack slammed into Brionne, shattering the ice. The pink glow thrummed in the air, tinging the broken ice with its coloring. Brionne cried out, falling towards the ground.

Keoni wasn't done yet.

"Now, Powder Snow on the ground. Let's reduce some mobility," he said with a wink in Serena's direction. She felt it was rather insulting, but chose to not think about it, not wanting to distract herself. The boy had just earned three points, putting him squarely ahead of Serena.

"Let's close that gap…" she mumbled to herself, letting her fist unclench just a little. Vulpix's icy crystals spread out along the ground, making it slick, just as it had been during the mountain road yesterday. Brionne landed upon it, skittering across the surface. "Use your momentum to spin, Brionne!"

"Bree," Brionne nodded out. Her tail slapped against the ground, causing her to start spinning rapidly. Serena's eyes flitted around the stage, trying to think up quick reactions to get back their lost points.

"Use Bubblebeam," she said calmly, hoping for that same calmness to transfer to her Pop Star Pokémon. A smile blossomed back onto her face and Brionne continued spinning, now with the bubbles, bright and blue, flying out around her. "Use Aqua Jet to create a whirlwind!"

"Aurora Beam on the ice," Keoni commanded. It felt, for just that second, that neither was actually trying to attack the other. The rainbow-colored Aurora Beam struck the surface of the ice, sending the rainbow sheen up its surface. Brionne didn't stop, continuing her whirlwind by traveling rapidly in circles with her Aqua Jet, sending them into a cyclone of bubbles that were slowly turning to that same rainbow color.

"Now, use Disarming Voice!" Serena cried, throwing her hand forward, dipping it low for a second. Brionne spun out and Serena chanced a look at the board. She was trailing just behind Keoni at four points to his five. Brionne spun out, the bubbles popping from the revolutions ceasing and they joined with the rainbow. She leaned back and cried out, sending the heart shaped soundwaves in an arch, making a rainbow on the field that was beautiful, and heart-shaped when looked at a different angle.

_Ding! Ding!_

It was close now, Serena could feel it. She was a singular point away, and couldn't afford to slip up, especially if the judges were deeming a move that pulled off multiple effects as being worth two flowers. Keoni began to chuckle a little on the other side.

"Yes, you've proven yourself," Keoni admitted with another flick of his hair. "I have to admit, since we didn't get to battle, I was wondering if you'd be able to stand on the same stage as me, but now it all confirms it. Your beauty, your grace, your-"

"Aqua Jet!" Serena called, cutting off the boy's pointless rambling. Brionne shot right for Vulpix once again. Keoni shook his head, snapping his fingers as if to order another move. Whatever it was, Vulpix understood it, cloaking herself in the snow of her Powder Snow attack before the move blasted out. Serena flinched, especially when she heard the ding that tied her with Keoni. "Head right for her, even frozen!"

"What is Serena attempting?" Maika called in some sense of surprise. Serena didn't let her smile vanish, but she most certainly focused in on what Brionne was doing. Months of training and practicing with Ash had shown her his plethora of strategies, and this was one that she hoped to utilize. "With a single point hanging in the balance for the both of them, will Serena's move finish the match?"

"Hmm…you're the perfect partner, Serena," Keoni sighed as Brionne managed to angle herself with the ice. "But you're still held back. Moonblast!"

"Vul," Vulpix said, once more back to her lazy stance. She clearly no longer considered Brionne a threat, her body brimming with the blue and yellow energy. Serena hoped that Brionne would make it in time, hurtling towards their opponent with increased speed. Vulpix fired, and the two attacks clashed in midair.

"Neeeeeee!" cried Brionne and Serena's face fell. Her beloved Pokémon was sent flying back across the stage, looking exhausted as pink water flowed down from the sky, all of the ice breaking apart. The battle was over, especially when the dinging was finally heard.

"It's over! The winner of the Wela Ceremony is…Keoni!" Serena didn't want to look the boy in the face, her gaze falling the second his victory was announced. Twice she had lost to him, and though she'd gotten close this time, she still didn't measure up. Ignoring Maika's noting of Keoni being the winner, Serena approached Brionne.

"Thank you for everything, Brionne…you were excellent." Brionne looked up sadly, looking rather bruised from the battle. Serena smiled at her, taking her into a hug and squeezing her as she stepped off of the stage so Keoni could receive his Lei. Her smile felt strained, almost sour, but she held it up.

"Serena…" Ash said, stepping away from the wall of the enclosure, but she ignored him, her head hanging low. Behind her, cheers rose up at Keoni's victory, and Serena felt her hands shaking.

"Brio?" Brionne asked, looking up at her. Serena's teeth bit into her lips, but she tried to hold her smile as she petted Brionne's head. Like usual, the dressing room was empty and she made to change, quicker than usual. It felt like she was on autopilot, not even realizing what she was doing, so lost in her head.

Twice now. Twice in a row she had failed.

"It hurts," she whispered, not even realizing that she was in the empty Pokémon Center, or that her feet had taken her there. Yet, when it came down to it, she didn't even know what it was that was hurting. Was it that she had lost? Was it that she had failed? Or was it that she felt she was running after something impossible?

_A Kalos Queen must always smile._

She knew that…She knew that! Yet why, the more that she smiled, it seemed that others were less likely to. Or that the more they did, the more she wasn't, like she was taking on their burdens.  _No…I have to keep smiling. No matter how many burdens there are. I promised…_

Yet the promise felt so empty…so…unfulfilling. At this point, she felt like she was just going through the motions, especially when she handed Brionne over to Nurse Joy. It no longer felt like she was inching closer.

"Serena." Ash's sudden call and hand on her shoulder made her jerk, realizing how long she'd been staring into space. Turning, she noticed that the others were all there. Sandshrew leapt from Clemont's arms into hers and she giggled a bit, forcing it out as she nuzzled the cool surface of her baby Pokémon. "Tough break."

"Yeah…" she said. Part of her wanted to ignore it, but she knew that doing so would only force it all to bubble up inside of her. "I really thought I could win."

"You were so close…" Bonnie expressed. She looked the most upset out of them all, no doubt because it had been Keoni who was her opponent. "I really wanted you to beat that jerk."

"Maybe another time," she laughed out, hoping to soothe the mood. Clemont and Ash continued to look at her in concern, as though they could tell she was forcing her smile. "I-I'm sure I'll win at the next one, right? There's bound to be one soon…"

"I'm definitely sure you can make it," Lillie agreed. Nebby appeared to, as well. Serena nodded, her mind flitting back briefly to a flyer she'd seen in Heahea about the Hano Ceremony. "Why don't we make some food, Bonnie?"

"Sounds good to me. Come on, Rotom," Bonnie acquiesced, spinning on her feet for the two blondes to head to the Center's kitchen, Rotom dragged along behind them with protests. Serena gripped at Sandshrew a little tighter.

"Serena, it's okay to feel upset," Clemont spoke up once the others were gone and out of earshot.

"I'm-"

"Serena," Ash said, his voice sharper than before. She turned to him, just as he wrapped his arms around her. Sandshrew called out, clearly surprised, but wasn't too disturbed. "You don't have to lie to us…"

"Oh," she squeaked out. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she held them in, merely snuggling her face into Ash's chest. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't in this case. It would only hurt everyone. "I…I'm…I'm just worried I'm not good enough."

"I understand that," Clemont said, sighing out. Serena breathed in and out, feeling bad that she had just lied about what was really gnawing at her, even if it  _was_  part of the problem. Ash gripped her tighter, like he knew she was, but she wasn't quite ready to share. It was just a momentary rut, one that she'd get out of. "But, you're a very skilled Performer. You shouldn't forget that."

"Clemont's right," Ash said, now drawing back to smile at her. "No matter what Keoni says. I know you have what it takes to do whatever you set your mind to. Remember, don't give up until the very end!"

"R-right!" Serena said, nodding her head. The smile started coming back to her face, and she looked down at Sandshrew, the little one waggling excitedly. "That's all we have to do. Though, first is your trial battle tonight."

"Oh, yeah! Pikachu and I are so psyched! Right, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"It's bound to be exciting," Clemont confirmed. "Do you have your team figured out?"

"Sure do. Kiawe's busy getting ready, but I think that me and the gang are gonna relax," Ash told them. "No sense in getting all worked up over it."

"If that's the case, why don't we all go on a tour of the area together?" Serena suggested simply. The boys looked at each other, both of them deciding that they rather liked the idea. Smiling at that, Serena returned Sandshrew and hooked her arms with both of theirs while she grinned. At that moment, Nurse Joy wheeled Brionne out, herself looking as fit as ever as she hopped up towards Serena before also being returned. The Performer laughed and, shortly after, she wheeled all of them out of the Pokémon Center.

It felt nice, like a moment to forget, standing there with her two favorite boys in the world. Their words of encouragement meant everything to her as she pulled them in. Soon, it wasn't just their own presence helping her, but the sights and sounds of Wela Volcano, itself. It was a barren place, Serena observed, but no less replete with life. Other people, spectators, were around the area, pointing to the smoke wafting from the top of the volcano or to the small row of houses where people were lodging. Ash and Pikachu got extremely excited near the Charizard's resting area.

"Must remind you of your own," Serena stated with a giggle.

"Yeah, but these guys could probably beat Charizard in a flying race any day. In a battle, though…" Ash stated, giving a modest little shrug.

"I think it's all fascinating," Clemont agreed, though Serena wasn't sure what he could exactly be in agreement with. "I think we should get our hands on one of those pagers to study it. Maybe a Pokémon riding system could be just what Kalos needs."

"If anyone can do it, you can Clemont," Serena assured him. After some more time spent there, they continued on, taking in the remainder of the sights before returning to the Pokémon Center. The first thing they saw was the, as usual, dismissive Keoni. He happened to mostly ignore her for once, polishing the shiny Lei in his hand as he sat. Any upset feelings Serena may have had, though, were pushed aside at Bonnie and Lillie's cooking.

"Well…it  _looks_  good…" Ash noted with a laugh. Lillie had more than proven herself in the kitchen, but Serena was pretty sure Bonnie had the cooking skills of Ash and Hau.

"Rotom nearly died…thrice!" Rotom cried out, flying into Ash's chest before floating up and hiding behind his head. "Bonnie is a menace! A menace!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad…" Ash stated. Indeed, for him, it wasn't. Then again, Serena realized that her boyfriend was an endless vacuum that could eat just about anything, even if his lips were puckering up. The main courses were good enough, but Serena found herself having to make the same expression as Ash at Bonnie's food. She didn't say it out loud, but she reminded herself that she should never let Ash or Bonnie in the kitchen together unsupervised.

Finally, as their hearty meal (one that was two meals' worth of food) finished, they heard the sound of loud tribal drums thrumming out. The people in the Pokémon Center all grew excited, and Serena realized just how big a deal this trial battle was. She found herself getting excited, as well, though not as much as Ash, who stood and grinned.

"It's time!" he said. Pikachu nodded.

"We'll cheer for you every step of the way," Serena said, standing with the others. Ash nodded, holding out his hand. They joined in, throwing them to the air and clasping them in a fist. With that, Ash ran off, presumably to make his way to the waiting room. "We should get going, too."

"Yes," Clemont agreed, hitching his backpack and leading them forward. Outside, the night sky was in full effect, the stars shining down. Serena had hardly realized this to be the case as they'd eaten, glad she could suddenly pass the time with friends. Perhaps, though, it hadn't seemed that way from the torches and braziers leading the way to the enclosure, brightening the area immensely.

"Well, I guess you're sticking with him anyway," Keoni's simpering tone called. Serena could see him approaching well before he attempted to sidle up next to her. Bonnie put a stop to that by intercepting his placement. "He held you back from winning, you know…he did so for me."

"Please stop talking," Lillie asked politely, surprising the dark-skinned boy. "Ash is going to have a very difficult battle ahead, and it's not nice to talk that way."

"We'll keep on supporting him, too," Serena assured the callous boy. Keoni shrugged, both acknowledging and dismissing her, like he didn't quite believe in the words they were saying. He confirmed it moments later with his little chuckle.

"If he wins…"

Serena ignored that. There was no doubt that he would win. No doubt at all. Seating herself with her friends (and distanced from Keoni), she sat at the edge of her seat once they had arrived in the stands surrounding the enclosure, ready to watch the battle that Ash had likely been building up to since he'd met the captain in Paniola Town. Her hands grabbed at her skirt, and she likewise found Clemont trembling with excitement.

"Rotom wishes Rotom could have a record function! This is sure to be a big, exciting battle!" Rotom cried out. It clearly wanted to move closer to the battlefield, but if there was one thing Serena knew about Ash, it was that closer wasn't the safest place to be. Murmuring filled the enclosure, lit by the flames, until a spotlight shined down, revealing Maika. Serena was surprised that she appeared to be the one officiating the battle, even if it made sense.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" her voice cried, making everyone titter with excitement. "It's time! The battle you've all been waiting for! THE TRIAL BATTLE!"

"Yeaaaaaah!"

"And we've got two heavyweight trainers up today. Let's introduce our challenger, Ash!" From one of the exits, approaching the stage, was Ash, striding forward confidently with Pikachu. Serena clapped her hands together as many others cheered loudly. "And on the other side, our captain, the fiery dancer, KIAWE!"

"Kiawe!" the brigade of fangirls cried out. The dark-skinned boy walked out from the opposite side, meeting Ash in the center as the two clasped each other's hands tightly.

"That's right folks, we're in for a blazing three-on-three battle between challenger and captain, with the battle ending when all of one side's Pokémon are down, including the famed Totem Pokémon of Wela Volcano! Further, only the challenger will be allowed substitutions!"

"Let our dance consume our souls, Ash!" Kiawe roared out, much to the approval of the crowd. Serena kept her eyes on Ash as he nodded before bowing. Kiawe clearly did as well, offering their battle for the trial to Tapu Lele, no doubt. Serena found her own head bowing as she waited, and the whole arena went silent for those few moments. When it had ended, the two boys had fire stirring in their souls. "Magmar, let us dance!"

"Rockruff, I choose you!" Ash threw his pokeball with great energy, Rockruff emerging with a small yipping. Her eyes were sparked with determination and a rambunctious attitude at the Spitfire Pokémon looming before her, flames whipping wildly in the slight breeze.

"A Rockruff? Really?" Keoni asked snidely a few seats down. Clemont sighed at his rather unneeded comment while Serena saw the one who would be the actual referee, the trial guide and judge from earlier, walk to the side of the field, his hand raised. "He stands  _no_  chance with that."

"You'd be surprised, meanie," Bonnie said, sticking her tongue out at him. The referee lowered his hand and a loud tribal drum boomed out. Serena's hands clasped together.

"Rockruff, let's start this off with Bite!" Rockruff barked and started racing across the field, her jaws gleaming brightly as she aimed for Magmar.

"Magmar, Smokescreen!" Kiawe said. He may have yelled the command, but that moment had him as nothing but a stoic individual. Magmar reared back and then belched out thick smoke from his lips which obscured it and the battlefield. Rockruff dove into the smoke cloud, but from no sound of collision, it was clear that she had missed. "Now, Cross Chop."

"Maaaar," Magmar grunted. Serena could see the dual glowing arms come slamming down onto Rockruff. She howled, driven out of the smoke cloud as she shook her head. Around them, the crowd cheered at Kiawe's decisive hit. Serena kept her mouth shut, much more focused on cheering for Ash internally.

"You okay, Rockruff?" Ash asked of his partner. She yipped, prancing up and down on her feet lightly. Ash was grinning as Pikachu sat at his feet, cheering Rockruff on wildly. "Great, then use Stone Edge, straight into the smoke!"

"Rock!" Rockruff barked. She reared back and slammed onto the ground with her front paws, leaning down low. The stones on her neck shined and she howled. Jutting stones raced out from her body in a line for Magmar.

"Lava Plume!" Kiawe said, moving his body much like a dancer's. Magmar moved with it, plunging a fiery fist into the ground. Large red circles seemed to pool beneath the stones from what Serena could see inside of the smoke. Then they blasted upward in a fiery inferno. The stones were consumed, exploding outward with nary a contact to Magmar. Serena looked to Ash, knowing full well that he wasn't going to let that attack go un-countered like that.

He was grinning. Serena smiled; it was more than just him getting into the battle. Blue sparks were around Rockruff's body showing that Ash had given a command in the loudness of the explosion to cover up his intentions. Rockruff blitzed into the now clearing smoke, looking especially fierce.

"Keep on the move, and use Rock Throw, but break it up!" Ash called, clenching a fist in front of himself.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked as she sped around the battlefield. Her stones were glowing again, firing out and becoming the large rock Serena was used to seeing, until it split apart into little jagged stones, all of them surrounding Magmar. The Spitfire Pokémon was turning back and forth, as if trying to get a bead on its opponent, but she was too fast.

"See? Ash's Rockruff is better than you thought," Bonnie said defiantly. Keoni didn't say anything, leaning forward with an expression of boredom. The smoke was finally clearing and the stones flashed inward, diving and driving for Magmar's exposed body, now visible to the entire crowd.

"Counter it with Thunder Punch!" Kiawe roared. He was still stoic, still in concert with his Pokémon as Magmar's fist sparked. The stones flew inward and Magmar punched around with both fists rapidly, breaking the stones to pieces. It wasn't as successful as the captain had hoped, in more ways than one. Serena's lips twitched. Fragments of the broken stones cut across Magmar's figure, while those that it had missed embedded into the Fire type.

"Now, use Bite!" Ash called, pointing forward. Rockruff skidded to a stop before leaping forward and colliding with Magmar, sinking her teeth into its flaming skin. Clemont gripped at his knees, as if worried.

"Lava Plume, get it off," Kiawe said, though the veneer of stoicism happened to break a moment. The lightning faded away and Magmar punched into the ground again. Flames exploded around the two Pokémon, consuming them both for a damaging attack.

"What a risky move…" Clemont commented. "That requires some real trust between trainer and Pokémon, to engulf them both like that…"

"Rotom is surprised that Rockruff is not burned from Flame Body," the Pokédex commented. Serena wasn't sure what to think either way. Rockruff had slid away from her opponent, and though she wasn't burned, she seemed to have sustained some heavy damage. Not that Magmar looked much better, which Kiawe noticed as he ordered a Smokescreen that once more consumed the battlefield.

"Not again," Lillie said, her hands held up to her chest in worry. Serena almost wanted to laugh, finding Lillie's fretting over the state of Ash's battle to be rather adorable. From the girl who couldn't stand fighting, to one who was now actively cheering Ash on.

"Sniff it out, Rockruff!" Ash cried. Rockruff, remaining out of reach at the edge of the smoke, lowered her head to begin sniffing. It was obvious that they were trying to locate their opponent. After a few seconds, she barked, but didn't indicate where the opponent was. "Surround them with Stone Edge!"

"Rockruff!" Rockruff barked, growling just a little bit on the end. She hunkered down with her stones glowing and more stones blasted from the ground. Instead of a straight line this time, they went out in an arch. Serena raised her eyebrows; clearly she wasn't the only one learning from those she traveled with. That attack was one Serena had used in so many major battles to surround her opponents. It certainly worked. Even with the smokescreen obscuring the field, Kiawe's Magmar was surrounded.

"Break free with Cross Chop!"

"Magmar!" it grunted, arms once more visible as they glowed and chopped through the surrounding stones, breaking them to pieces before it could be hurt. Ash and Rockruff were on the move, though, the little puppy now atop one of the stones.

"Rock Throw!" Ash called, punching into the air with his giddy little grin accented in the firelight. Rockruff's stones flew out, this time keeping itself as a large stone before slamming right down onto Magmar's head. "Now, finish it with Stone Edge!"

"Ruff!" Rockruff cried, leaping off the stone she was on to land nimbly on the ground, right in front of Magmar. The Spitfire Pokémon was still recovering as the ground beneath it glowed. Then the stone shot up, impaling its stomach and flinging it into the air. It tumbled around, and then landed on the remaining stones, each of them breaking into powder.

"Magmar is unable to battle! Rockruff is the winner!" the trial guide called out, flinging a hand over to Ash.

"Hey, that's no fair!"

"Kiawe was supposed to win that one…"

"They certainly have no problem being biased," Clemont chuckled out, looking around at the girls that seemed to be unhappy about Ash taking the first victory of the match. Rockruff had run back over to Ash, licking his face happily while he laughed.

"Who cares?" Bonnie said, standing up and raising her fist to the air. "Go, Ash and Rockruff! Go, go, go!"

"Well, that was an unexpected result for the captain, now one Pokémon down. Will he be able to recover?" Maika called, making the crowd of Kiawe's fans even more incensed. Kiawe was smiling softly, no longer the non-reacting, stoic captain. He returned Magmar while Ash recalled Rockruff.

"Guess he thinks it can't cut it," Keoni waved off dismissively. Serena frowned at his flippant statement, but figured that Ash must have had a strategy for calling Rockruff back from the battle.

"Marowak, it's time!" Serena's eyebrows now flew into her hair. Marowak was undoubtedly the strongest of Kiawe's personal Pokémon, one that had managed to keep up some level of strength and speed with Greninja, if Clemont's words were to be trusted (and they usually were). It made her wonder just what the Totem Pokémon was like, but she wondered if Ash would be using Greninja to overcome this particular foe.

"Passimian, I choose you!" Ash cried, sending the Fighting Pokémon to the field.

"Whaaaaat? !" Rotom cried out, clearly confused by the choice. "Why would Ash choose Passimian against a Ghost and Fire type? It makes no sense…"

"It's certainly a bold move for Ash," Clemont noted. Bonnie appeared to pout at the choice, sitting herself back down as the lemur looked to his trainer.

"This is our first big battle together, Passimian. Let's make it a great one!" Passimian stamped on the ground, indicating his own enthusiasm before facing his own opponent, the bone in Marowak's hands already alight. "All right, Kiawe, let's keep going!"

"For sure," Kiawe said, pounding his fists together with excitement. Now that the initial phase of the battle was over, it was clear that he was letting himself enjoy the battle with Ash. That made Serena happy to see, though she still breathed deeply to calm her nerves, even knowing this would be nothing compared to Ash's eventual battle with Olivia…at least, she supposed it would be, if Kiawe's strength was any indication. "Marowak, use Shadow Bone!"

"Careful, Passimian," Ash said sternly, "Marowak's a Ghost type, so not all our moves will work. Only you can pull this off."

"Maroh!" Marowak suddenly cried, bringing its shadow-rimmed club slamming onto Passimian's head. Ash hadn't called for a dodge, and Serena genuinely wondered just what Ash could be up to. Marowak appeared to vanish before beating Passimian upside the head on a different side. The lemur took it, not even budging as the Ghost type reappeared right in front of him.

"Now, Brick Break!"

"What an  _idiot_ ," Keoni cajoled. Serena's eyes narrowed, truly confounded on just what Ash was up to. Pikachu was cheering for him, fists flying into the air, but around them were either jeers or confused murmurs of what exactly Ash was attempting to pull off. He knew about his disadvantage, so why…?

"Passi!" Passimian cried, slamming his glowing fist onto the ground. Chunks of the stage flew upward, but they avoided Marowak's body, though the dust flew into the air. Serena watched Ash and saw him closely observing what had happened as some of the dust settled onto Marowak's skull. Unfortunately, it also left him open.

"Will-o-Wisp!" Kiawe said. Marowak pulled its bone back, the ends alighting with the greenish-blue flame. Those same flames spread outward like mini-ghostly figures before converging on Passimian in seconds. The Teamwork Pokémon was suddenly alit with flames wracking his body. Neither Ash nor Passimian looked worried however…like they knew they could power through quickly.

"What are you up to, Ash…?" Serena said, nails digging into her skin as she tried to figure it out.

"Let's make it quick. Passimian, use Double Team!" Passimian leaned down a bit and multiple copies of him appeared around the arena. "Now, use Shadow Ball!"

"Pass-pass-passimian!" he chattered out. All of his doubles threw their arms back, their berries brimming with shadow. It made some sense to Serena now, given the effective move that Ash's Pokémon had, but Serena still couldn't see how they would make it work with burn status in effect. All of the Passimian flung the Shadow Ball forward powerfully.

"Block them!" Kiawe cried. Marowak began to practically dance, twirling its bone around like it had during the performance, only faster. The twirling beat away some of the Shadow Balls, knocking them into the copies. Then Serena saw Passimian's eyes suddenly gleam, and two of the Shadow Balls soared right for Marowak's blind spot. The Bone Keeper Pokémon stumbled from the blow that struck it, as flames surrounded Passimian's body momentarily. "Now, Bone Club!"

"Wak!" Marowak grunted, sounding otherworldly. Now with a lock on Passimian, it swung its club down at it.

"Block it with your berry!" Ash cried, sweeping his hand outward. Passimian's body moved quickly, more quickly that Serena had expected under the burn. The bone struck the raised berry as the colliding sound resounded through the arena. The crowd suddenly gasped.

"Into Flame Wheel," Kiawe said, folding his arms across his bare chest with a smirk. Marowak appeared to grin, and just like during its usage of Shadow Bone, it vanished, the bone traveling with it. Passimian lowered his berry as Marowak appeared behind him, the bone spinning with the ethereal flames to slam into Passimian's back. More flames shot up from Passimian's body, and Serena had to wonder just how much more punishment the monkey could take. Either way, Ash clearly believed in him, and it was obvious that he had figured something else out.

"Passimian, get moving and use Double Team," he called. Passimian nodded, beginning to pound across the stone arena as his doubles appeared all over the place.

"Of course…" Clemont said, tapping his chin. Serena chanced a look at him as Marowak continued to look around, attempting to locate the real one. "Ash knew that Marowak was on the level of a Kahuna's Pokémon, but he's obviously saving either Greninja or Pikachu for the Totem. Passimian might be a new member to Ash's team, but his stamina is immense, and the precision that he can carry Ash's commands with…"

"Brick Break on the ground, all at once!" Ash yelled with a grin. The intensity of the crowd seemed to increase a little, especially because Kiawe wasn't just standing idly by.

"Flame Wheel! Get rid of those copies!" Kiawe shouted. Marowak flung its bone back, the object blazing brightly. Then it tossed it as Passimian made its move. The open palm attack struck the ground and dust billowed upward in a cloud. Clearly the copies had disappeared, just as Marowak had, zipping towards its bone for another attempted attack. Dust scattered around Marowak, clinging to its figure. "Now, Shadow Bone!"

"Use Double Team in a line," Ash said, grinning. Passimian jumped back, just for a little bit of distance, watching Marowak as the line of copies preceded him. Despite his opponent phasing in and out with its Shadow Bone to swipe the copies away, Passimian was able to keep an even mark, grinning just as Ash was grinning.

"The dust was used to track it…"

"Maro…!" Marowak cried, swinging the shadow-wreathed bone down onto the real Passimian's head. Passimian buckled a bit, but it was just the chance that Ash had been looking for.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Passimian!" Passimian cried, his berry jabbing forward. It slammed into Marowak with extreme force, and despite the lack of earlier connected attacks, Passimian's Shadow Ball hit its mark, flinging the Bone Keeper up into the air.

"What strength and power!" Maika yelled out. Marowak flipped through the air, and then landed with a rather sickening  _thud_  upon the ground. Passimian watched it a moment and then the flames erupted upon his body, and he dropped, passed out right alongside Marowak.

"Passimian and Marowak are unable to battle!" the referee called. The crowd roared to life. There was still the outcry for Ash having the lead, but most were cheering for an excellent strategy-based battle. Serena allowed herself to sit back a little as Kiawe recalled Marowak with a content smile.

"Unbelievable! Despite the overwhelming disadvantage, Passimian takes the win for Ash, leaving him with just one Pokémon remaining to fight against for his trial!" The crowd appeared to silence themselves at that, like they all knew what was coming. Ash clearly did, the way he called back Passimian, thanking it, but never letting the serious and focused expression leave his face. Serena and the others knew, too…

"The Totem," she and Clemont said at the same exact time. Lillie was now nervously wringing her hands, like she felt she'd never seen such an intense battle in her life. Bonnie was less nervous.

"Ash beat a really strong Pokémon so easily! I'm sure he can win this one!" she cheered. Serena nodded. She looked to Keoni, but the boy looked as dismissive as ever, leaning to prop his head on his fist.

"You've battled really well. Taking down Marowak is no small feat, Ash," Kiawe was speaking loudly, almost theatrically. It seemed like he really wanted the whole arena to hear.

"Thanks, but we're gonna keep going," Ash said, tossing a pokeball from which Rockruff reappeared. She looked slightly fatigued, but with more than enough energy to continue the battle forward. Kiawe nodded, grinning. He jumped forward, his feet slamming on the stone surface. It shuddered. For a moment, Serena thought it had to have been from his action, until it shuddered again. The tribal drum was going off powerfully, loudly.

"Here it comes…" a member of the crowd said with nervous anticipation. More shuddering and banging on the drums. Clemont and Bonnie began to look around while Serena just waited. Around her, the crowd began to chant in time with the drum, almost like they were calling the Totem forth. The entrance to the enclosure suddenly burst open, likely to allow the Totem in, and the honey blonde looked to that. Before long, she saw it: the red and yellow creature, giant in form, stalking towards the arena. Ash was fixed on it.

"Rotom?" Serena asked of the floating Pokédex, who clearly scanned it.

"Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon," Rotom informed them as the large Pokémon made its way over. A blast of wind shuddered forth, rippling Serena's shirt as the orange aura surrounded its figure. Rockruff growled, not backing down from the Pokémon. Most surprisingly was that no other Pokémon were coming to its aid. "The shell on its back is chemically unstable and explodes violently if struck. The hole in its stomach is its weak point."

"Turtonator is the Totem Pokémon of Wela Volcano," Kiawe announced to the crowd, his face looking almost manic in the night sky and flames. "We've been together a very long time. He even trained with my grandfather and is the strongest Pokémon on Akala."

"Awesome," Ash said, sending his own grin as Rockruff hunkered down. "We're still gonna win, though."

"We'll see," Kiawe smirked out. The crowd cheered at his statement, all of them obviously thinking that the captain had this match made. Serena felt the opposite. "Let's just have a straight up brawl. No extra Pokémon interfering."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, and he punched forward. Serena inched a little on her seat; they were ready to begin. "Rockruff, use Stone Edge!"

"Rrrruff!" Rockruff growled. Obviously, neither Ash nor his Pokémon were going to wait for Kiawe to make the first move. She slammed her forelegs down, and the line of stones raced outward.

"Flamethrower!" Kiawe shouted. His face looked grim, showing that he was taking this more seriously than ever. Turtonator leered a little and then craned its neck forward before firing a powerful stream of fire from his mouth. The flames slammed into the rocks and utterly obliterated them.

"There it is! The true power of Totem Turtonator!" Maika called enthusiastically. Serena's eyes had widened at it, but Ash hadn't allowed himself to be distracted. Rockruff was already on the move, pelting a Rock Throw at Turtonator. The Totem looked like it didn't even care.

"Now, use Bite!" Ash commanded. Despite the rocks hitting Turtonator perfectly, the large Fire type didn't even make a move, like Rockruff was this little insignificant threat to it. Serena had a feeling that it genuinely was.

"Shell Trap," Kiawe said. His stance was confident, as though he was sure this would determine the battle when it came to Rockruff. Turtonator finally moved, but only a little, to hunker down as Rockruff leapt forward, biting into the shell on Turtonator's back. It was certainly a successful attack…but a rather dangerous one. Turtonator's back suddenly glowed brightly, and then exploded.

"Rockruff!" Ash called. Smoke trailed from the shell on Turtonator's back while it straightened and Rockruff flew back, slamming into the wall opposite the battlefield. Serena's fist clenched. Ash immediately called the poor Rockruff back, showing that the battle was most clearly over for the little puppy.

"The score is now evened!" cried Maika. The crowd cheered again, yet Serena felt, at this point, that it was for an actual good battle than for Kiawe. Ash tucked his pokeball away while Kiawe flexed and Turtonator watched his opponent carefully.

"That's one strong Totem…" Ash breathed out, loudly enough for most to hear. He chuckled a bit. "So…this is our real battle, then, huh? Fitting. You're the one who told me about it, after all."

"You think you can pull it off?" Kiawe asked. The crowd once more murmured, clearly confused by what the boys were talking about. Only Clemont appeared to have any real notion, his body tensing further.

"I  _know_  we can," Ash assured the boy, gripping his final pokeball and tossing it. "Greninja, I choose you!"

"Nin-ja!" Greninja cried, emerging in a crouch. The crowd's murmurs turned into little gasps of interest, the sight of a Greninja obviously still very foreign to the people of Alola. Ash and Kiawe stared across at each other, neither making a move. Turtonator sized up Greninja, as if wondering if the frog would be a suitable opponent. No one said anything, and Serena wasn't sure if she was still breathing. She certainly had a feeling Lillie wasn't. Ash closed his eyes; Kiawe did as well. It was a brief second…then they snapped open.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"

"Turtonator, Shell Smash!" Greninja clasped to his side, drawing out the liquid throwing stars. Meanwhile, Turtonator's body glowed a bright red as flecks of its shell flew off. Most of it remained, but the incredible aura now brewing about it made Serena's hair stand on end. Greninja threw his Water Shuriken, where it impacted, but still did next to nothing…other than distract it.

"Use Cut!" Greninja raced forward, summoning his white blade of cut that he sliced upward on Turtonator's exposed chest. The Totem grunted, but still seemed hardly affected. It angled its head downward and sent a roaring Flamethrower out, but Ash was ready. "Aerial Ace to break free!"

"Ninja!" Greninja agreed, shining leg slamming upward to hit Turtonator's jaw. The Flamethrower now sprayed wildly around the battlefield, going every which way it could. Ash took advantage of that to order another Water Shuriken that sailed into Turtonator's open mouth, cutting off the fiery attack.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kiawe cried. Turtonator got himself back together, rearing back to fire the draconic beam of purple energy at his standing opponent.

"Dodge it and use Cut!" Ash screamed. Greninja leapt upward, spinning in midair as he flew towards Turtonator, striking it on the head with the blade before bounding off. The Dragon Pulse had missed entirely, striking the ground where it smoked. "It's tough."

"Of course it's tough," Kiawe said, once more folding his arms, almost like he was taunting Ash on the matter. "Remember what I told you, Ash? I told you that if you want to win against me, you have to give it your all in battle. And you and I both know that you and Greninja are not giving this battle your all quite yet."

Serena's hands were now on her skirt, pulling it up to her thighs absentmindedly. There was only one thing to which Kiawe could possibly be referring, and Ash knew exactly what it was, because he started to chuckle. "You're right…I guess it's time for us to go all out, Greninja. You ready to do this?"

"Gren," Greninja answered with a nod.

"Here it  _really_  comes!" Bonnie said excitedly, flinging herself to her feet while Dedenne twirled with her. Serena scooted forward a little while Lillie cocked her head to the side. Keoni had the same reaction as the rest of the crowd when it came to dumb confusion, especially when Ash raised his hand upward in a fist.

"Greninja, full power!" Maika dropped her microphone; Bonnie cheered loudly for the coming of "Ash-Greninja"; the crowd all leaned forward and Kiawe grinned, ready for the battle. This was no doubt Ash's  _real_  test on Akala. Serena knew that if he could defeat Kiawe, show his mastery of Z-Moves here, then there would be no problem defeating Olivia. The torrent shot upward, and Greninja's features changed until the giant shuriken was formed on his back.

"Pikapi! Kapika! Chu pika pika!" Pikachu cheered as the audience sat in stunned silence.

Here, the final battle with Kiawe was truly to begin. And Ash was making the first move.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken, let's go!" Ash roared, reaching for his back. Greninja ran forward, clutching his shuriken tightly, aiming right for Turtonator.

"Shell Trap!" Kiawe roared, grinning widely. Turtonator turned, his back aiming for Greninja as it seemed primed to blow. Ash and Greninja acted as one, both clearly realizing they shouldn't approach. Greninja tossed the shuriken, where it slammed into Turtonator. The attack caused the shell to explode, sending a wave of heat out over the entire crowd.

"Let's go!" Ash called. Greninja seemed to have heard him internally, because he leapt over, landing on Turtonator's back, which was still smoking. "Use Cut!"

"Ninja!" Greninja called, siphoning out his kunai and driving them into the now more brittle shell. He sliced upwards, causing Turtonator to cry out as he flipped off the back of its head.

"Flamethrower on the ground! Make it hot!" Kiawe called, bringing a fist in front of his face, much like Ash. Serena found herself scooting forward a little more. Turtonator plunged his head towards the ground, sending a searing heat across its surface, scorching it powerfully. Clemont gulped next to her, and they both could see the steam rising as Greninja made distance.

"Gren!" Greninja cried, causing Ash to wince. Clearly the ground was extremely hot from the Flamethrower, not easy to handle. It distracted them just a moment. The moment was enough.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kiawe called, taking his fist and punching forward. Turtonator's short tail whipped around, nailing Greninja on the stomach and pinning him in place long enough for the draconic beam to soar out and snap onto him with its gaping maw.

"Gah!" Ash cried out, putting a hand to his stomach. Serena's hands bunched up her skirt and she looked to see Keoni frowning while the rest of the crowd was reacting with fascination. "Use Double Team!"

"Flamethrower! Mow them down!" Kiawe called. His grin was beyond wide, now looking almost feral and wild in nature. Greninja's copies peppered the area as Turtonator reared back once more.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash called, grabbing for what could have been his own and throwing it forward. All of the Greninja did so as well, though Turtonator got to plenty of them first, sending the flames cascading over the copies and turning them into naught but water. The real Greninja escaped its grasp, spinning his shuriken and sending it crashing right into Turtonator's stomach. "That's where we're aiming for! Aerial Ace on its stomach!"

"Grenin!" he croaked in response. His limbs all glowed white and he blitzed forward before Turtonator could stop him, slamming a fist straight into its stomach. He didn't stop there, and Serena was engrossed. Greninja was moving, if possible, faster than he ever had before and Ash was emulating him, save for the flips. His leg kicked up into Turtonator's jaw before pummeling him with his fists again.

"Shell Trap!" The command was quickly given and quickly executed. Turtonator whipped around, his shell brimming with heat and energy, just as Greninja's fist struck it. The energy coalesced on the shell and blasted outward, just as it had with Rockruff. Greninja was thrown back with a cry. Ash recoiled, bending over and gripping at his stomach. He must have been hurting terribly, if the look on his face and the sweat pouring down indicated anything.

He wasn't giving up, though.

"Dragon Pulse."

"Dodge it!" Ash gritted out, bringing himself to stand with a grin. Whatever pain they were experiencing, it was nothing, clearly. They were moving forward. From Turtonator's maw flew the draconic beam on a collision course for the Ninja Pokémon. He leapt upward however, and it struck the edge of the arena, leaving a large hole behind. "Cut, and throw your knives!"

"That won't work," Kiawe said. "Bring it down with Flamethrower!"

Greninja was already moving, siphoning out his knives tossing them forward for the Blast Turtle's midsection. It impacted, buying Greninja just a little bit of time. Whatever commands Ash was issuing through their connection, it was working. All around the battlefield emerged various Greninja, running a circle around Turtonator. As it writhed back and forth in pain, trying to figure out which one was real, Serena could see Ash waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He eventually saw it.

"Now, Water Shuriken on the center!" The Greninja all acted at once, grabbing at their shuriken as they ran in towards the exposed chest where the knives still sat, embedded. Then they sliced upward, using the shuriken as a sword, and the Totem howled in pain, head flopping backwards. In its pain, that head soon snapped back and let loose a Flamethrower that consumed all the copies and Greninja himself.

"Hah! Ah…!" Ash gasped out and there were various cries of fear within the crowd. The tide seemed to have shifted, with people wanting Ash to win. Greninja was slumped over, but standing, his body smoking and ready for more. "No…giving up! Get behind him and use Aerial Ace!"

"Ninja!" Greninja appeared to disappear with his swift speed, appearing behind the turtle as he leapt into the air.

"So fast…" Clemont breathed out. "I can't even keep up with Greninja anymore."

"I can't either…" Serena said. Greninja now punched down on Turtonator, slamming it with so much force that he managed to drive its head into the ground, cracking the surface. Before another Shell Trap could be ordered, Greninja broke off, kicking at part of its opponent's exposed body. "It's like they've reached a new level together. They've grown a lot stronger."

"Really strong…I don't think we could ever keep up," Clemont seemed to lament with a nervous chuckle. "But I know that they'll keep getting stronger. Neither of them back down from a challenge after all."

"True," Serena answered. Next to her, Bonnie continued cheering wildly while Lillie remained in tense silence. The ground around Turtonator erupted as he used a Flamethrower to blast himself out and heat the ground at the same time. Greninja countered it with a similar strategy that he had used against Alain's Charizard, plunging his giant Water Shuriken into the ground and breaking it up, the watery force rippling against the Flamethrower and exploding into light steam.

"It's time, Turtonator! Let us give rise to our burning passion," Kiawe called and he crossed his arms in front of himself. Ash's foot shifted as Greninja landed near him. Kiawe's hands moved to his sides before crossing once more. Then they came up like a rising fire. "This is it, Ash! The end of the battle. Can you handle my burning passion? The flames of Wela Volcano itself? !"

"Ash can handle anything," Serena whispered out. She watched as the red energy flowed from Kiawe's Z-Ring, transferring over to Turtonator and surrounding it powerfully. The Blast Turtle Pokémon formed an orb of fire near its mouth that proceeded to only get bigger and bigger. Her eyes would have widened at it, but her faith was unwavering in the face of it, just as Ash was. He moved his body with a grin. "He can handle anything…because he and Greninja are together as one!"

"Inferno Overdrive!"

"Use Water Shuriken as a shield!" Ash roared, lifting his hands forward as Greninja did. The gigantic ball of fire blasted out, practically melting part of the stadium as it soared for Greninja. If the attack were to hit, there was no doubt as to the devastation it would leave in its wake; she'd seen it for herself. Yet Greninja wasn't budging, holding his Water Shuriken forward as the Z-Move slammed into it. He strained against it, the shuriken only barely holding. "Now, break it into Cut!"

"Niiiiiin-ja!" Greninja cried. The shuriken broke apart, coalescing into the sharp, thin blades in his hands. Suddenly, Greninja dove into the flames, much to the surprised gasps of everyone. Clemont flew forward and Rotom kept snapping pictures furiously. There was a bubbling inside the inferno, and then it split, breaking into pieces. The embers flew by, glittering the air as Greninja reached Turtonator and sliced powerfully against its midsection as he went leaping up.

"I…I don't believe it…Greninja has…cut through…a Z-Move…" Maika said, having recovered her microphone. Even Keoni was unreacting, eyes blinking.

"Now it's our turn, Kiawe!" Ash called, gripping onto his hat. He was the one to cross his arms, in perfect tandem with Greninja before they brought them to their sides. "This is everything we have, putting it on the line for everyone!"

"Greninja!" Their arms split apart to their sides before crossing forward, like every pose for the Z-Moves began. Then Ash's arms flew out to their sides, and Serena could see the blue and red crystal shining powerfully. Greninja followed his movement and two whirring shuriken appeared, siphoning off of the one on his back, the water rippling outward like a cyclone momentarily before revealing the liquid blades. They were orange.

"That's…"

"The move he used in the Kalos League!" Bonnie roared. "Go, Ash! Go, Greninja!" Ash slammed his hands together as the shuriken combined before raising it above his head. The orange shuriken spun powerfully, whirring around in their open hand.

"Let's go, Greninja! We're doing this together! Kiawe, hope you're ready!" Kiawe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to give a command for Shell Trap. "Scorching…SHURIKEN!"

"Niiiiiinja!" Greninja heaved the giant shuriken. From where they were, Serena could feel its power emanating through the arena, feel the wind force pushing off of it, feel all of its power and potential as it soared forward. Nothing Kiawe could call would stop it. Before Turtonator could even move away from it, the shuriken struck his center and exploded.

Dust flew everywhere, the heat colliding and washing over all of them. Clemont covered his eyes, Rotom flew back and Lillie held on to her hat. Serena just kept watching, wondering if the move had actually succeeded this time. Her heart was pounding, waiting, and as the smoke cleared, she could finally see the result.

"Turtonator is unable to battle! Greninja is the winner! Therefore, Ash clears the Trial of Kiawe!" the trial guide called. There was a moment of stunned silence in the wake of the battle, especially when they seemed to notice that Turtonator's half of the arena had been completely demolished by Greninja's attack. Then…

"Greninja! We did it!" Ash cried, running forward to happily embrace his partner. Pikachu ran with him and they fell in a heap as Greninja's form faded away, laughing happily. Kiawe approached Turtonator, patting the passed out Totem kindly on the head for a good battle. There was a moment more of silence from the crowd before they erupted in cheers, and Serena noticed they had already changed their tune, even if the girls rooting for Kiawe were crying.

"He was  _so_  amazing…"

"What strength!"

"I guess he's…okay…" Keoni spat out, as though it physically ailed him to say so. Serena just shook her head, her blonde locks bouncing as tears pricked at her eyes. So much time working on Z-Moves and all of that, and here, he had finally mastered it. Even if he seemed so confused, he had moved forward and managed to complete the trials on Akala.

"That's it folks! The trial is over and Ash Ketchum completes it!" Maika could be heard, her own voice still struggling with the awe. Serena stood, looking down on Ash and Kiawe below her. The two boys approached each other and clasped hands.

"That was a burning battle, for sure," Kiawe said, grinning. Ash nodded; the two had truly forged their bond together and pulled out a fantastic battle. Knowing that, they pulled each other in for a hug. That made the fangirls cry even harder before they drew back. "You really figured out how to use Z-Moves. And I look forward to the day we battle again."

"Me, too," Ash noted, nodding with Pikachu. To this, Kiawe reached into his pockets and pulled out the familiar looking box case, opening it to Ash. Her boyfriend grinned, clasping the wedge and crystal inside; the former was placed on his amulet, while he held the other one high. "All right! I got a Firium-Z!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu called out, leading all of his team to cheer as they popped out of their pokeballs. Serena could only smile, feeling a renewed sense of self inside her. It didn't banish her doubts or some of the heaviness she had been having, but still…

If Ash could move forward so spectacularly, then what was to stop her from overcoming her own issues and doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so the Trial of Kiawe is over! You know what comes next. That's right: Olivia. Of course, there are still some struggles going on here, especially when it comes to Serena, who lost…again. Naturally, there's a point to this, even if I'm taking a while to get there. More importantly, Ash has showcased his newest Z-Move, Scorching Shuriken! Yes, I named it. Of course, in Japanese, we all know it would be "BURASTO SHURIKEN!". But for now, Ash seems to have mastered most of his problems…well, except for the big one. More on that later, though. Give me your thoughts on the battle (since that's most of what the chapter was).
> 
> We're nearly done with Akala, if it isn't obvious, but there's still more to go. Please stick with me. So, until next time, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	8. A Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little bit of a breather. Time for Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

A Discovery

That night, Ash had what could only be described as the best sleep he'd had in the longest time. It wasn't, of course, because he was in a Pokémon Center, or that Serena was next to him that night. It was more that he felt this load off of him in some part. He had finally done it. Finally used his Z-Moves in battle and managed to pull out a victory. Sure, there were still some questions on his mind, still things he wanted to answer, but he figured those would come sooner than later and he and his Pokémon reveled in a job well done.

What he hadn't expected was for all the spectators of the battle to come storm him and Kiawe, asking for autographs (he'd had  _more_  than enough of that in the past, thank you very much) or otherwise just wanting to talk to him or poke and prod Greninja. It had made it relatively impossible for him to get to his friends at the time, so Kiawe had called Charizard to take the both of them away.

As it turned out, they arrived at where Turtonator seemed to relax, judging by the simple fact that it returned there shortly after they had arrived. Away from the bustle of the crowds, Ash and Pikachu walked to the edge of the volcano cliff and looked out over the vastness of Akala, especially to the south, where Ash had yet to travel.

"Akala is a vast space, isn't it?" Kiawe had asked, his hands folded across his chest as the two stared out. It was hard to see some of the details, particularly at night, but Ash felt that he could see them all well enough. Lights glittered in the far distance, speaking of cities and other places. "That's Konikoni City."

"Isn't that…?" Ash began to ask, only receiving a simple nod in turn from the captain beside him.

"It's where Olivia is. Where your Grand Trial is." Kiawe's words were definitive, and Ash found himself gazing at the coastal town. "I'll admit, Olivia is a strange one. Half the time she jokes around and flirts with people who come by, but when it comes time to battle or do a business deal, she's swift. It plays into her battle strategy as well, even with some of her bulkier Pokémon."

"Business deal?" Ash asked. He was interested to know more about the opponent he'd be facing. Kiawe sat down, placing his hands upon the dusty volcanic rock.

"She runs a stone shop in the town, mostly used as offerings to the graves nearby, and to the guardian deity, Tapu Lele." Ash nodded, not sitting with his companion. Pikachu ran back, seemingly to play with the resting Turtonator, who let him crawl on its back. Ash watched them a moment, reflecting on the intense battle. Turtonator seemed buffed in so many ways, not the least of which was that aura around every Totem Pokémon. For the first time, Ash had started to wonder what it was, shuddering from the sudden memory of an aura flaring around that beast in Heahea.

Ash turned back around, watching the lights down below. His second attempt at a Grand Trial. He hoped this one would go uninterrupted. Reaching his hand out, as if to grasp the light, he clasped it, closing his eyes. His Z-Ring sparkled, lighting up like a compass in the direction of the city he'd be traveling to. It was hard to see beyond that particular sea of light, but he knew something was there, calling for him. He breathed out. "Kiawe, you completed all of the trials, right?"

"Yes," the boy answered. "Though the only Grand Trial that I completed was Olivia's. That's part of the reason I was named as captain."

"But not everyone has," Ash noted. Kiawe didn't say anything. He simply murmured a form of assent. Of course, Ash knew that not every person in Alola had completed the trials, now or in the past. It seemed to be something that gave form to Team Skull and that band of miscreants. It gave Ash a sense of conflict in himself.

_You don't know the horrible parts of this world._  Looking at the peaceful landscape of Alola from his current perch, Ash recalled those words that Lysandre had once spoken to him. They had, naturally, been in direct opposition to Ash's own beliefs, yet now that he had seen so much pain that lay beyond his own bright and cheery world, he could believe it. In some way, he felt it applied to Team Skull. Were they the very kind of people that Lysandre had mentioned?

Those kinds of thoughts inevitably led to him musing on Guzma, the man who seemed all too intent on fighting him whenever the chance so arose. That made him confused inside. Ash lowered his hand, finding no more purpose in reaching out for that light. He'd reach it eventually…but what would happen when he finally did? It made his head hurt immensely, thinking about all those things.

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_

_Yer just another kid lookin' to find who he really is._

_Have you ever stopped to wonder what achieving your dream would mean?_  In that moment, it was Serena's question out of all of them that gave him the most pause. Ash always felt like he was inching closer; that every battle was another step, every challenge he overcame was pushing him closer and closer to becoming a Pokémon Master. Like today's victory over Kiawe, giving him that mastery of Z-Moves. It made him feel like he was moving forward…yet at the same time, he was stuck in place.

Looking once more to the content Kiawe, he wondered if the boy next to him had ever had any such dream. He looked so peaceful, assured of himself, as though he felt no need to grasp out for whatever was in front of him and simply lived in the moment. Ash would have liked to do so as well, but that seemed to have changed since he reunited with Serena. It was no longer just about the  _now_. It was about the  _future_.

"Agggggh!" he suddenly cried, scratching furiously at his hair. Kiawe looked at him in alarm while Pikachu stopped jumping on Turtonator's shell. He didn't have time to be thinking this way. It was just too confusing. Keep moving forward, never giving up;  _that_  was what he had to do. They had mastered Z-Moves by doing so, after all! "So, you and the others are gonna watch the battle with Olivia, right?"

"Definitely," Kiawe chuckled out. "I still have another Wela Ceremony tomorrow night and the day after, but after that I have a couple days off. Just have to call up Lana and Mals."

"You and Mallow are close, huh?" Ash teased. He almost couldn't believe that he was doing so, but the way Kiawe looked away towards the moon without answering him said everything. That gave him some peace, and a temporary quell to the raging questions inside of him, which inevitably led to the best sleep he had. After celebrations, of course. When they returned, the crowds had calmed down and he had been able to reunite with his enthusiastic companions, showing off the proof that he'd completed the trial.

Their general celebration didn't last long, as it was already late at night, but it was enough for him to remember just how much his friends and girlfriend cared for him. Thankfully, Keoni didn't intrude his snide manner on their celebration, keeping to a section of the Center all his own before retiring early for the night. Ash, himself, barely even remembered falling asleep at any point in time, only knowing that he and Serena had barely even cared when they'd both dropped to the bed together. The fact that they woke up with a blanket over them showed that at least someone had seen them and taken care of them.

"Serena," Nurse Joy said, approaching their table at breakfast time. Lillie scrambled to make sure that Nebby didn't pop out to say hello as the pink-haired nurse approached with what seemed to be an envelope. "You have a letter for you."

"Oh…thanks, Nurse Joy," Serena said, smiling at the woman. The nurse handed it off and walked away while Serena tore the letter open. Ash leaned in, wondering as to its contents. He wished he hadn't. "Oh, come on…"

_Dear my beautiful Serena,_

_A shame that our time is to be no more together. As I've obtained my Lei for Akala Island, I am off to Ula'ula Island to partake in the Blush Mountain Ceremony. I hope to meet you there and show you the sights of my home island, perhaps even the estate that is mine. I know that we are but destined to be together, and I look forward to our next meeting._

_Your love,_

_Keoni_

"Guy doesn't give up," Bonnie noted, apparently reading a snapshot of the letter on Rotom's screen. It looked a little annoyed, but considering Ash suspected that Rotom was Bonnie's partner-in-crime lately, it also didn't seem to mind.

"No, he doesn't," Serena noted, and without thinking much, she rolled the letter up into a ball and shoved it in her bag, paying it no further mind, except for possibly scrap paper. Ash still wasn't a fan of Keoni, even after working together with the boy, and he definitely didn't like him trying to swoop in on Serena for no real reason, but he still wished that the boy had actually said a farewell. Somehow, seeing a letter written exclusively to Serena just riled him up inside. His only solace was the fact that Serena didn't seem to care. If anything, the twinkle in her eye was no doubt instead making her think of the Ceremony that Keoni mentioned in his letter. At least one good thing had come out of it.

The rest of breakfast passed by uneventfully, both trainers and Pokémon getting their fill. The Wela Volcano was quieter than yesterday, likely because many people had departed from the mountain. There were still some left, however.

"Goodbye, Ash," a gaggle of girls called, sending rather flirtatious looks his way. He rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously as Serena narrowed her gaze at him. Clearly his battle had left quite the impression, particularly on those that were female.

"Er…bye?" he ended up responding before putting his hand in Serena's to show that he was unequivocally taken. The girls weren't too deterred by that, continuing to wave him goodbye before tittering about trying to find footage of him.

"Don't think that'll be too hard for them," Clemont noted. Lillie wore a bemused expression from all of it, as though finding the group's general popularity odd. Ash just chose to ignore it and approached Kiawe, who was standing near the Charizard's resting area, two of them waiting out there.

"Figured I'd help you with a ride down the mountain. These guys can take you all the way to Konikoni if you want," the captain told them, patting one of the Charizard. Said Flame Pokémon nuzzled him affectionately.

"Thanks for the offer," Ash said, hitching his backpack a bit, "but I think we'll only take them as far as Heahea."

"Oh. I'm sure Professor Kukui would like to hear about you winning your trial. And I can show him Komala as well!" Lillie chirped happily. The little bear was inside his pokeball for the time being, though Nebby was somehow out of the bag, floating up to one of the Charizard with a happy expression.

"Nebby is curious again," Rotom commented in a deadpan.

"Ah! Nebby…" Lillie said, chasing after the little puff cloud. Nebby gave off a soft "pew" and began to circle around Charizard as Lillie chased him. Ash laughed with the others as Lillie stomped her foot, making Nebby freeze enough before heading back over to her.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Pay my regards to the professor. Both of them," Kiawe said, holding out his hand for them all to shake. They each took their turns and then decided to board the Charizard. Ash sat with Serena in front of him, while Clemont, Bonnie, and Lillie took the larger one. "Serena, bad luck at this Ceremony, but I enjoyed working with you."

"You, too," Serena laughed out. She certainly didn't seem down after her loss yesterday; something Ash was grateful for. "As our friend says, no need to worry. I'll still make the Hope Leilani."

"And I'll look forward to seeing you there, since Akela will likely rope me in to judge the thing or something," Kiawe laughed out. Serena nodded, her hair hitting Ash and Pikachu's faces, though neither minded much. "But until then, we'll see each other in Konikoni!"

"For sure! Take care, Kiawe!" Ash called out, and he snapped the reins on Charizard. The majestic beast, built for flying, spread his wings and flapped them, taking them up into the skies over the Wela Volcano. Kiawe began to shrink, still waving at them as they ascended. Bonnie was giggling happily, her arms giddily in the air. Rotom was traveling with the couple, instead, floating on the air until deciding to drop into Serena's lap for the ride. Ash decided to help guide them, turning the Charizard towards Heahea City.

"It'll be fun to see Professor Kukui again," Serena yelled over the rushing wind in their ears. "I wonder if Professor Burnet found out anything about the Ultra Space while we were gone."

"Me, too," Ash admitted. "Looks like that'll be our first stop. Let's go, Charizard!"

"Rawr!" the Charizard cried, snapping his wings to his side to allow for more speed. Ash found himself grinning as the wind whipped into his face. He and the others clearly couldn't wait to show Kukui everything that had happened to them since they'd left the city. It was definitely exciting. Before long, as the sun stretched towards midday, the border of the city was visible and both of the Charizard were dipping downwards, landing near the edge of the city closest to the laboratory.

"Thanks, you guys," Ash said, patting Charizard's jaw. The Flame Pokémon swayed in content, and once they were safely disembarked, the two shot back off into the sky, clearly heading back to Wela Volcano. Ash wondered if Hau would be taking on his trial starting today.

"Come on, guys! Come on!" Bonnie called, grabbing Clemont and Lillie before beginning to drag them over to the sight of the familiar lab in the distance. As Ash and Serena ran after the energetic girls, and the younger one's puffing brother, Ash glanced around at the city. For a moment, he wondered if he'd catch sight of Cynthia still here, but figured she'd have moved on. At the very least, the town was completely patched up but for a few storefronts.

Drawing his attention away from the city at large, Ash could finally see the laboratory in front of him, four individuals out front, sweeping the walkway in front of it. Bonnie paid them no mind as she rushed towards the lab, but the four figures dropped their brooms at the sight of him.

"Hi," Ash said, waving his hand. "Are Professor Kukui and Burnet here?"

"Of course," the woman with magenta hair and a yellow cap on her head said. She was scowling a little, but the blue haired man looked far more genial. "They almost always never come out, twer-"

"Professor Burnet is inside!" the man said, smiling brightly as he slapped a hand on his companion's mouth. Their shorter companions were glaring at the clearly enraged woman. "Professor Kukui has headed out for lunch, however, and should be returning soon."

"Okay, thanks!" Ash said, tipping his hat just a little bit in their direction. Then he and Serena followed the rest of their group, including an enthusiastic Rotom, inside the lab. He quickly noticed that it was just as bustling as over, numerous researchers rushing to and fro with stacks of papers while others stared diligently at computer screens.

"We're back!" Bonnie called, disengaging from her two prisoners and throwing her hand up.

"Dene!" Dedenne chattered out in agreement. Ash stopped behind her and watched as the woman at the computer sat back, moving a pair of glasses down her nose. Her nose scrunched a little, as if trying to remember who they were before she smiled.

"Ah, hey guys!" Burnet said, kicking her chair out and standing. "My husband isn't here for the moment. Should be back soon…I tend to not eat lunch during research if he doesn't bring it."

"That's not very healthy," Clemont chuckled out, but it was all good natured. Burnet laughed with him and they all found themselves laughing gaily, enjoying the moment between all of them.

"Ah, well, Kukui married me knowing full well what he was getting," Burnet answered with a wink. She walked back over to her monitor, scanning the data that had appeared on the screen. "Just like I knew he'd beat himself up with an attack sooner or later. Speaking of, Ash, how's that Rockruff doing? Is she well?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Ash said with a grin. He grabbed Rockruff's pokeball and opened it, calling the little puppy out. She instantly yipped and bounded for Burnet, nuzzling against her neck affectionately. It was clear that the two knew each other from her time in Kukui's care. It was also clear she hadn't lost the rambunctious enthusiasm she'd had during the trial yesterday.

"Aw, you're looking well. So grown up!" Burnet said, cuddling Rockruff just a bit. She barked and hopped from her arms, returning to Ash's side. "Looks like you've been raising her well under your care. I can say the same for Lillie, too."

"I am  _not_  a Pokémon!" Lillie protested with puffed cheeks. Yet despite her insistence, she seemed to like the praise that the professor had given her. "In fact, I'm a Pokémon trainer now!"

"Are you?" Burnet asked. She was hardly surprised, indicating that Kukui must have told her about Lillie's earlier decision. Lillie nodded her head, but placed her hands on her hips with no indication of calling Komala out. Clearly, she wanted Kukui to be the first of the two to actually see him. "Well, I'm proud of you, Lillie. Being a Pokémon trainer is an exciting thing. I'm sure you're still taking care of Nebby as well."

"Pewpew!" Nebby cried, popping out of the bag unceremoniously as he jingled around. Burnet leaned down a little to look at him before reaching forward to pat him on the head. Nebby definitely appeared to like it.

"So, professor," Serena began, stepping forward to grab the woman's attention, "have you figured out anything more about the Ultra Space?"

"Ha ha, baby steps," Burnet admitted. She returned to her chair, sitting back upon it as she brought up some data on the screen. The door opened and Ash noticed the cleaners from earlier stumbling in with their brooms. "It's not much, but we did figure out little things. Ash, can I ask you what else you remember about battling the creature that appeared from the portal?"

"Uh…" Ash stammered out, turning his head to the side. Pikachu put a paw to his own chin as they both tried to contemplate what had happened. So much had occurred since then, and Ash considered asking Clemont to make some kind of memory retriever device until he remembered some details. "Um, well, I already stated it was really weird, like phasing in and out…and it was strong…almost like it was growing stronger with every member of my team it defeated."

"Thought so," Burnet said. She was excitedly tapping away, bringing up some more data and showing images of what looked like some Totem Pokémon. "The Aether Foundation sent over some interesting data. Faba was working on a device to replicate the aura that the Totem Pokémon give off in battle, though he was unsuccessful it would seem…"

"As in, he wanted to create a way to make normal Pokémon have those strange auras that the Totem Pokémon all share?" Clemont asked, his eyes lighting up excitedly. Ash chuckled a bit under his breath, remembering his friend's enthusiasm for every project that Faba seemed to work on. "That would be such a fascinating breakthrough if he had managed to replicate it!"

"Yes, well, at the very least it might explain why the portals to the Ultra Space seem to be attracted to opening up over Alola," Burnet stated. "The phenomenon that Ash observed with the beast that came through seems very similar to the power that the Totem Pokémon all have. It could be that it was attracted to its power of a similar nature…maybe."

"Would certainly make sense," Serena agreed. "I've never seen it happen anywhere else. Have you, Ash?"

"Nope," he answered confidently.

"The research is still in the preliminary stages, but the few things we've found are very engaging and take up a lot of our days researching, though I certainly hope nothing as wide scale as what happened here happens in another populated area," Burnet admitted. Ash was glad for that; she was a dedicated researcher, but like her husband, cared clearly and deeply for people and Pokémon.

"Would you mind sharing your research with us?" Clemont asked excitedly, no doubt the most interested out of all of them. "I know I'd love to hear more, like I said before."

"If you're willing to listen to this dry and boring researcher, sure, why not?" Burnet laughed out. She looked around, as if trying to find something for them to sit on. One of her assistants instantly noticed her dilemma and stood, wheeling a few extra chairs over for them to sit upon. Ash just shrugged and accepted that they'd be in for a lesson. "So, you know I've been studying the Ultra Space, or what I can of it, for six years now, and in that time, we've made little headway until recently, when Aether really helped to start funding our research."

"Does that mean you share everything with Aether?" Ash asked. Bonnie and Rotom already looked surprisingly bored; the little girl had grabbed the Pokédex and seemed to be looking Pokémon up on it for fun, showing them to Dedenne.

"No, not really," Burnet admitted with a shrug. "Aether is usually quite busy with their own stuff, like their current research trip by the Ruins of Life. I mean, there are some things I'll share, if I think it's pertinent to their own development, but I keep most of the research to myself. Especially until it's all confirmable, which is rare to happen; almost never. For example, I haven't told them about Nebby."

"Nebby?" Lillie asked, looking down to the little one jingling back and forth in her bag.

"Well, I think Nebby might be connected to the Ultra Space somehow," Burnet told them.  _That_  was something that Ash found interesting, blinking rapidly at the statement as all eyes drew to Nebby. He remained smiling, though he seemed to actually be sweating a little. "Just conjecture for now, but Nebby is certainly unlike any other Pokémon I've ever seen. I'd have to work with him when I get to the point that I need more data, but only if he's willing."

"P-pew…" Nebby shuddered out, clearly a little unsure about just what Burnet would do. It reminded Ash of how Lillie said she'd rescued him from bad people. No wonder he was so averse to being "experimented" upon.

"Nothing unethical, I assure you!" Burnet insisted, waving her hands back and forth in front of her face. "Anyway, the only other things we can tell are that the portals are attracted to quantities of the same energy that they themselves put out from the Ultra Space, hence the reason we would presume for Alola, and that over the last six years, they are increasing in number. Small pockets, but nothing more."

"Have you all figured out why, yet?" Clemont asked, moving his glasses, as though trying to appear more studious.

"Hmm…not entirely sure, but we've had a guess that it has to do with the movements of celestial bodies. Like, we're moving towards something, maybe? I don't know, it's all very new! Honestly, I didn't expect you all to be back before we discovered more. Didn't have a need of that communicator after all."

"Well, there'll still be plenty of use for it, I'm sure," Clemont assured her. Burnet nodded and looked back up to her screen, scrolling through the research. Ash watched the screen, folding his arms as he watched some of the data scroll across the monitor. The Ultra Space still seemed really weird to him, and he had to wonder just what would happen with it. Reflecting back on his battle with the beast, he could remember its tentacles reaching for Nebby. Maybe there was more to Burnet's theory than he had originally thought.

"Man, this stuff can be so confusing," Ash admitted. Pikachu was nodding his head, clearly agreeing with the sentiment. "I'm happy with just keeping on my journey."

"Being informed is never a bad thing," Clemont assured him. "Besides, you don't have to worry about that kind of data. I'm best handled for all the science in our group. About the only thing I'm good at these days…"

"That's not true, Clemont," Serena assured him, but the point seemed to be a moot one. None of them decided to discuss it further. Either way, Ash shrugged it all off. Unless he was to come in contact with one of the creatures again, and he sincerely hoped not to, he felt that understanding everything about them and whatever strange portal they came from was unimportant. In some sense, he did want to know whether it connected to the other worlds that people like Zinnia and DARC had come from, but given they were exclusively normal, he doubted that.

"Well, six years is a long time to study something," Ash admitted. "That's as long as I've been traveling!"

"I'm dedicated," Burnet said. Ash had no problem agreeing with that; they were all dedicated to something. At the thought of how long he'd been traveling for began to return to his brain, a very light frown made itself pass over his features. It was almost like Hala's and Serena's words were asking him why he kept going in the first place. But Guzma's words actually stood out to him: how after all this time, he'd still been left with…nothing.

"Alola, honey! I'm back!" The voice of Kukui and the door sliding open broke Ash out of his frustrations and he turned with his friends to face the incoming professor. Said professor caught sight of them right away. "Hey, cousins! Glad to see you're all back!"

"Hi, Professor Kukui!" Bonnie cheered, clearly much more enthused now that the science topic was over and done with. She tossed Rotom away and stood merrily. Lillie was right there with her while Rockruff had already gone to Kukui's leg and was rubbing up against it. He grinned at them and bent down to scratch Rockruff behind the ears.

"You're all looking well. Your trial and Ceremony go well on Wela Volcano, then? I would hope so, given how sharp Rockruff's stones were just now," he asked. Rockruff yipped a little, prancing back to Ash's side. Ash noticed Lillie going for her pokeball, but didn't want to say anything to ruin the surprise.

"Ash's trial went well enough, and Rockruff was a big part of that, though my Ceremony, not so much," was Serena's answer to the intrigued professor.

"Hey, I thought you did really well," Ash assured her, not wanting to let his girlfriend get too down on herself. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in thanks. Rockruff was gamboling around the ground now, more energetic and restless than Ash was used to her being. Clearly having Kukui here made her want to show off, along with the high of aiding in the earlier trial. "But yeah, I beat Kiawe."

"And Greninja used a Z-Move!" Bonnie stated excitedly. "It was like…whoosh! And then boom! And half of the arena was practically destroyed!"

"That sounds interesting! I've never quite heard of Greninja using a Z-Move before, but…I'd assume you got a crystal pertaining to it?" Kukui asked, stroking his chin lightly as he mused on the subject. Ash held his wrist with his Z-Ring forward, thinking on the crystal he had retrieved from the Battle Royal. It surfaced, glimmering with blue and red. Kukui leaned in with a knowing grin. "Guess we should call it a Greninjium-Z, huh?"

"So there really are crystals for more than just the basic eighteen types of Pokémon?" Clemont asked, completely fascinated by this topic as well. There was certainly no shortage of topics for the inventor to become enthused about, though Bonnie was less than happy about it.

"That's the working theory that Samson and I came up with."

"Samson Oak!" Rotom cried, suddenly getting right into Kukui's face. "Where can Rotom find him? What does he do? Does he look like his cousin?"

"Er…He's in Malie City on Ula'ula right now, studying the Alolan variants of Meowth, Grimer and the likes," Kukui answered nervously. Burnet had already returned to her research, completely ignoring the conversation that was taking place right near her position. "That's his field of study. While I focus more on Pokémon moves, he looks into the variations, so when we found a trio of crystals that weren't quite the kind of Z-Crystals we were used to, he took them to study. That Greninjium-Z was found by Olivia, though. Mixed in with some of her stones."

"Olivia, huh…?" Ash asked. His hand started trembling, thinking of his upcoming battle with the Kahuna. He simply couldn't help himself from getting excited at the prospect of it. "Guess I'll have to ask her about it when I go to battle her…if she can answer stuff like that."

"And Rotom has many questions for Samson Oak," the Pokédex assured them all. Ash didn't want to imagine the kind of questions the Ghost type would be asking Professor Oak's cousin. "Ash, you must defeat Olivia so Rotom can go to Ula'ula posthaste!"

"I wouldn't mind that, either," Clemont said with a nervous rub to the back of his head. "I'm sure that the League wouldn't care to wait around anymore for me to install the IRCS on Mount Hokulani. Not that I mind staying but…"

"I get it," Ash laughed out. "Looks like there's a lot of pressure on me!"

"So you'll be going to Konikoni next, hm?" Kukui mused. He seemed to have the sparkle of an idea in his mind, but before he could finalize or verbalize the thought, Lillie had stepped forward, holding her pokeball out and distracting him. Ash stepped back, allowing the two to have their moment as he watched Kukui's face shift from one of momentary confusion to a grin. "Is this…?"

"My first Pokémon," Lillie said, pressing the button to open up her pokeball. With a bright bursting light, Komala emerged next to the food that Kukui had placed down, yawning loudly as he rocked back and forth. Burnet seemed to look away for a moment to catch a glimpse of it. "Komala!"

"Isn't he such a cutie?" Bonnie cheered out. Kukui leaned in towards the Pokémon, gazing at it carefully. His hand moved outward, petting him lightly on the top of the head.

"He certainly is…" Kukui breathed out. Lillie seemed to wait with some tension, holding onto her pokeball near her upper chest. It seemed like she desperately wanted the approval of Kukui for her choice in Pokémon. No, not a want, but more a seeming need. "He looks dependable. Despite his species' love for sleep, I can tell how protective he is."

"Very," Lillie said, nodding a little. "He saved us from some members of Team Skull, and I knew then that we would be good friends, right, Komala?"

"Koma!" Komala called out in the throes of his sleep. He leapt off the table, somehow (Ash didn't have the best angle to see at) and latched back onto Lillie's arm comfortably. She gave off a tinkling laugh at that and stared back up to Kukui, yearning for that approval. The professor said nothing for a moment, leaving them in silence as the cleaners from earlier started tripping over buckets as their heads were leaned in together.

"I think he's an excellent Pokémon, Lillie," the professor finally said, smiling down at her. He reached forward to put a hand on her free arm comfortingly. Lillie's eyes began to well with tears. "You two will no doubt have an excellent adventure together."

"Th-thank you!" Lillie said, bowing her head low as her tears dripped to the floor. It was a beautiful scene, in its own way, though Ash had to wonder just why Kukui's opinion and approval mattered so much to Lillie. Serena walked forward, putting an arm around the girl to continue to share that joy. The males around the room let the entire scene play out until, finally, Kukui turned to look at Ash.

"So, you took part in the Battle Royal."

"Yeah, Trumbeak even mastered Flame Charge!" Ash said with gusto, proud of his Pokémon's achievements. "We've all leveled up together."

"How about you show me how much?" The professor's words had definitely come as a challenge, causing Ash to look up at him, just to make sure that he'd heard correctly. Sure enough, Kukui was gripping a pokeball, tossing it up and down as if in a challenging stance. "Just a light skirmish; no stakes, obviously."

"Rrrruff! Rockruff!" Rockruff barked and growled. Her rear was in the air as she did so, tail wagging with her insistence of wanting to battle.

"Looks like Rockruff wants to, so why not?"

"Take it outside the lab!" Burnet called, pointing towards the exit from the building without even looking. Kukui chuckled, shoving some of the restaurant's food he had picked up towards his wife. Ash caught a brief glimpse of it, seeing it as from what looked like Mallow's family's restaurant.

"Will do, honey. Let's head for the beach," Kukui suggested. Bonnie seemed to like the idea most of all, and Ash was perfectly fine with it. The location would be a nice change of pace from a Pokémon Center's battlefield. Grabbing his own lunch, the professor whipped around and walked out of the lab, his lab coat flapping behind him. Rockruff bounded after him, clearly excited for a chance to battle. Ash just shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded forward, leading the entire group outward to the soft sea breeze of Heahea City.

The city streets were still bustling, even more so than when they had arrived…however long ago that was. More particular, the beach was brimming with people. Some were going for a walk, others for a swim, and still more were just lounging or playing together. Kukui appeared to scan the sands, looking for a good place to battle before finding a relatively uninhabited stretch. He jerked his head in its direction and they all made to follow him. Rotom got moderately distracted, snapping shots of the beach Pokémon as they made their way over.

Feeling the soft breeze and inhaling the salty scent of the ocean, Ash felt obliged to give all of his Pokémon a chance to relax on the sands. He wasn't the only one either. Calling for all of his Pokémon to come out, each of he and his friends summoned their teams out, giving them the chance to spread their legs on the sand. Dartrix and Trumbeak instantly took to the air while Sandshrew joined Pancham, Chespin and Dedenne in running around on the beach. Braixen, Greninja, Luxray and Passimian remained the most stoic, looking for a spot of shade. Meanwhile, Sylveon, Bunnelby and Brionne decided to prance around a bit on the sand, but Ash was looking towards Kukui. Ignoring the sounds of Charjabug giddily jumping on Clemont's backpack, he watched the professor carefully.

"Gallade, help an old friend out," Kukui said, throwing his pokeball upward. Gallade emerged with a cry, taking an immediate battle stance. Ash felt the Gallade looked extremely familiar, despite having seen it just briefly once before, but he shrugged it off at the thought of a light training battle.

"Well, let's use this chance to get ready for Olivia," Ash said, punching his fists forward, like he was about to step into the ring, himself. Up above, Dartrix and Trumbeak were whirling along, and for a second, Ash thought of using his Grass type, working to perfect a move that he knew was close to happening. That thought faded. "Rockruff, I choose you."

"Pika? !" Pikachu cried out, drawing Ash's attention on to him. His oldest partner's arms were folded as he looked upset by the fact that he wouldn't be chosen. Now that Ash thought about it, he hadn't really been using Pikachu much lately…not since the Totem Wishiwashi battle, unless the battle against that "Ultra Beast" was counted.

"Sorry, Pikachu, but I think Rockruff really wants to battle," Ash admitted. Pikachu clearly didn't like the idea, turning his head away, but he eventually sighed.

"Pikapi…chu pi," he declared defiantly. Ash nodded, letting Rockruff run out onto the battlefield. He understood Pikachu's feelings, and decided that they'd have to battle again sooner than later. For now, though, they had their own, likely intense, training ahead of them. Kukui was grinning, almost like this was exactly what he wanted: a chance to battle Rockruff since she had been under Ash's care.

"Well, let's get started, cousin!"

"Cheer us on, Pikachu!" Pikachu sighed and nodded, turning to the battlefield with a fierce expression. No matter his disappointment at not being chosen, Ash could always count on Pikachu being loyal. Bonnie was running around with some of the Pokémon while Clemont, Serena and Lillie stood by silently to watch the training battle that was about to unfold. "Let's start this off, Rockruff! Use Stone Edge!"

"Rrrruff!" Rockruff growled out, stamping her forelegs forward. The line of stones instantly raced out, aiming right for Gallade's rather stoic figure. Neither trainer nor Pokémon made a move, at least not until right at the last second.

"Leaf Blade," Kukui said energetically. Gallade's arm glowed green and he swiped down, breaking the stones and splitting them right in half like they were nothing. They needed to move faster.

"Rock Polish!" Ash called. Rockruff's body sparked with the blue energy and she dashed forward, barreling right for Gallade. "Now, Rock Throw!"

"Rock!" Rockruff barked. The stones on her neck flew out, coalescing into the giant shape of stone. Ash watched Kukui for movement, knowing full well that the older man knew Rockruff's attack just as well as anyone. Gallade's arm was still glowing green.

"Break it up!" Ash called. Rockruff howled, and her stone broke into numerous pieces that provided an omnidirectional attack towards Gallade. Kukui looked a little surprised by the move, with even Gallade's Leaf Blade unable to hit all of the pieces.

"Interesting variation…" Kukui commented. Ash could hear Clemont saying much the same thing to the girls, commenting on how it gave him diversity with his attacks. "Rockruff's gotten stronger and faster under your care for sure, Ash."

"Thanks, but it's all because we're working together," Ash stated, pumping his fist a little. "Your Gallade is really well trained, though. Pretty strong. We'll have to work hard to hit it whenever and wherever we can. So let's go, and use Bite!"

"Swords Dance," Kukui called confidently. Rockruff leapt forward as the blue swords suddenly whirled around Gallade's figure. Rockruff ran through one of them to bite down on his leg, but the Blade Pokémon didn't even flinch. "Close Combat."

"Gall Gallade," Gallade hissed out and one of his fists aimed right for where Rockruff was latched onto his leg. The punch impacted powerfully, dislodging Rockruff, before a kick came upwards, knocking her away. Over in the shade of the palm tree, Ash could feel that Greninja was standing up, observing the battle all too closely. Rockruff was tossed across the sand, landing softly upon it. Within seconds, she was back on her feet.

"Gotta go faster, I guess, and avoid physical moves…" Ash stated. "Rockruff, use Rock Polish again!"

"Get in with Leaf Blade!" It was the first time Gallade seemed to actually be making an active move, earning gasps from his friendly spectators. Gallade rushed forward, both blades whirling with green energy.

"Dodge it!" Ash called. Rockruff's speed was up from the second Rock Polish, and she leapt to the side as the first Leaf Blade struck the sand, obscuring the vision of both trainer and Pokémon. He didn't stop, however, continuing to slash this way and that rapidly. Every time, Rockruff dodged, but Ash knew they couldn't keep it up forever. "Use Stone Ed-"

His command was just a second too late. Rockruff's steps faltered upon the sand and Gallade's green blade slammed into her, tossing her across the beach. She seemed fine, but was breathing heavily from the intense strength Gallade displayed. Ash looked over to Kukui; he'd had a sense of it before, back before Verdant Cavern, but now that he was really facing off against him he could sense the skill that Kukui's jovial manner belied.

He wasn't just some professor; at least, when it came to skill.

"Rrruff…Rock rock ruff!" Rockruff began barking, almost howling as she stood firmly on the sands. Ash looked to his Pokémon now as Gallade did the same, sizing up his much smaller opponent. Not that Rockruff remained that much smaller for any longer. Her barking turned into an almost wolfish howl and Ash's eyes widened while Pikachu's mouth dropped open.

Rockruff was glowing blue, energy circulating around her figure. Serena gasped alongside Lillie while Clemont emulated Pikachu, and all of the others nearby, including complete strangers, stopped what they were doing to watch. Ash's dazed expression turned into a grin. Rockruff's body grew larger, and she almost looked like she was absorbing the sunlight. She elongated her stones, turning them into a mane, and she grew a snout, all while remaining on all four legs. As the light broke, she suddenly howled loudly.

"Lycrraa!" she growled out before racing towards Gallade…and she was fast. Faster than any Rock Polish had provided. Her mane glowed with bright light and she vanished from sight, slamming into Gallade from behind and driving it back towards Kukui. The Blade Pokémon cried out, like he had almost been stabbed.

"Ah! Hold the battle! Hold the battle!" Rotom cried, zipping in quickly to snap a picture of the Pokémon that Rockruff had evolved into. "Rockruff has evolved into Lycanroc and learned a new move!"

"Accelerock!" Kukui called out. Ash diverted his eyes from Lycanroc, the former puppy's head tilted in wonder at Rotom's observation. The professor seemed to have recalled Gallade rather quickly, obviously deeming that the battle was finished for the time being. "Some Pokémon, as I've discovered, will learn new moves immediately upon evolution. Lycanroc is one of them."

"Lycanroc, huh? Isn't that great? You evolved  _and_ learned a new move!" Ash called. Kukui was approaching them once again, as were the rest of his companions, but Ash fell to his knees on the sand. Lycanroc approached him, her eyes smiling and Ash threw his hands around his newly evolved Pokémon. She gave a slight, happy huff as she nuzzled him, and Ash realized that around her mane, the rocks were sharper than ever. Dartrix and Trumbeak landed on the sand while Kukui finished his approach and ran his hand through her fur, something briefly sparkling on his wrist with two different, but familiar, glows in the sunlight before it was obscured.

"You've grown so strong with Ash, Lycanroc," Kukui said kindly. Lycanroc turned, prancing around on the sand a little with a smile. "I'd say it's almost like a twist of fate…"

"What is, professor?" Serena asked. Kukui didn't answer, but Ash was willing to wait. He was happy to see the joy and strength that was resting in Lycanroc's eyes. Happy to think about the new move she had used. Kukui had mentioned that Pokémon learned new moves upon evolution, like it was a common thing, and he had to wonder if the same would happen with any of his other Pokémon. Petting his Rock type again as she nuzzled against his hand, Ash finally looked to Kukui for his answer.

"That Ash's Lycanroc evolved into Midday Form," Kukui pointed out. Upon his statement, Ash and the others all looked to Rotom, who was already in the process of displaying the two forms on the screen. Ash instantly recognized his, but the other form looked more feral, like it was ready for a brawl, no matter what kind it was, from the moment it locked eyes with an opponent. "Two forms of Lycanroc, for two different times of day, each vastly different. Truth be told, I once hoped that Rockruff would evolve under my care, so I could study these 'evolution moves' to determine what might cause them…but that's an aspect of research that will need to be shelved for now."

"But professor," Lillie started up, petting Komala absentmindedly as it slept, "why would it be a twist of fate?"

"Ha hah," Kukui chuckled out, causing Ash to stand and look at him seriously. The professor did the same for him, directing the answer right in his direction. "Because Olivia's Lycanroc is the Midnight Form that Rotom showed you, and I think the irony of two trainers with the same, but different, Pokémon is rather interesting, don't you?"

"A Midnight Lycanroc…?" Ash questioned. His eyes went downward to Lycanroc's own and she stared right back up at him. There was excitement pooling there, and a thirst for battle that hadn't gone away. He grinned and she grinned with him. Pikachu hopped up on Lycanroc's back, grinning as well. They were more than ready for their Kahuna battle. "Now I'm more pumped up than ever for facing Olivia!"

"I'm excited to see how it'll turn out," Clemont noted. Ash looked to Serena, seeing her smile at him, eyes reflecting back his own self, full of determination. Suddenly, Kukui clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, why wait?" the professor said.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked innocently as she spun around on the sand. Ash also had to wonder what the professor meant when he made his suggestion.

"Why don't I check a car out and drive you straight to Konikoni City tomorrow morning?" Ash looked up to his friends as their eyes all alit with joy at the idea. Knowing it would move them that much closer to moving onward, they nodded. In particular, Ash looked to Serena, knowing she still had to find a Ceremony on the island. Yet still, she nodded with a smile, willing to make that sacrifice for him. He grinned, reaching over to ruffle Lycanroc's fur before he gave his answer.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Flight K-16 from Lumiose City now arriving in Battle Terminal. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain seated for landing," the cool voice called over the intercom, jerking Gary out of his sleep. Rubbing the slight exhaustion from his eyes, he looked out of the window of the airplane he was seated upon.

"So…we're already here?" he croaked out. There was a large ocean, spread out as far as the eye could see, but in the middle of that was an island that the researcher could just barely get a topical view of from where he was. Though, from such a cursory glance, he could glean at least two major features of it: a large temple-like structure, and an even bigger tree. Whether the tree was real or artificial, he couldn't be sure and hardly cared.

"Flight was certainly fast," said a voice next to him, and Gary turned to see the sight of Steven Stone in the seat next to his. That brought him back to his full reality of just why he was here, landing on Poni Island in the Alola region. "Quite honestly, I'm more surprised at the amount of people heading for the Battle Tree. The site doesn't open for at least another week or two…"

"It's a battle facility," Gary pointed out, like it was all that needed to be said. He leaned back, running a hand through his spiky brown locks. Being told you were chosen to accompany the Champion of the Hoenn region wasn't something one heard every day, and now that Gary was here, he still couldn't quite believe it. Not that it was a vacation; they were here for very serious business. Looking over, Gary saw the Champion reading through articles and reports on what had happened in Heahea City. He hadn't heard much, himself.

"Hope we can find something on the island…" Steven mused. The plane began to dip to deposit them outside the airport attached to the large tree. Now, Gary fully understood that this was the Battle Tree. The brunet would have responded to his older companion, but the plane was now fully touching down, indicating that it was time for their swift departure from the machine that had flown them there.

As soon as it had shuddered to a stop, Gary detached his seatbelt and reached for his carry-on bag, snapping the sunglasses within to the top of his head. Passengers all left the plane as quickly as they could while Steven waited, bringing up a map of the surrounding area. Once it was sufficiently empty, the Champion stood and escorted the both of them out to the terminal there. The sun instantly blinded Gary when he stepped out, making him put his glasses down to block the glare as he walked alongside his current companion through the packed terminal.

Steven may not have known what they could find, but he certainly knew how to get  _somewhere_. That somewhere led them through the airport and out into an even bigger, bustling marketplace-like area. Numerous trainers surrounded it, though the major highlight of the land, the tree, appeared to be cordoned off.

"Steven! Gary! You both made it!" Gary's head jerked over to the voice and she caught sight of Cynthia striding towards both of them. "Diantha informed me of your imminent arrival."

"Evidently," Steven chuckled out, running his ringed hand through his hair. Gary just observed the swarmed area of the Battle Tree. "Interesting facility, here. Scott's outdone himself this time."

"Sometimes I think he's gone a little overboard," the Sinnoh Champion shared candidly. Now that they had moved forward and were in the shade of the trees, Gary removed his sunglasses to get an even better look at the area. It was dense with foliage and cascading waterfalls that fed into pools that rimmed the area, with a thin bridge that appeared to lead more on to the main island. "So…the issue in Alola…"

"Yes, Lance and I decided it was best to have as many boots on the ground as we could," Steven informed her, spinning his map around to face the blonde. "You're an expert on ruins. Any we should investigate in the area?"

"Maybe a couple," Cynthia mused. She jerked her head, indicating for them to speak in a far more private place. Steven nodded, leading himself and Gary after her until they were in a far more silent location. Overhead, Gary noticed that blinding sun was starting to move close to sundown on the horizon. "There's the Altar of the Sunne, though I've been unable to gain access to it. I think an artifact is needed of some sort, and it certainly isn't here."

"Hmmm…" Steven mused, looking at his map until he seemed to find an area that he liked. "What about this area?"

"It's a cave known as Resolution Cave," the Sinnoh Champion informed them both. "I couldn't say what you'll find there, but rumor has it that long ago, the guardian deity of Poni Island, Tapu Fini, did battle with a force there."

"Then we look to the past in the battle for the future once again." Whatever information they would find there, Gary was sure that this Resolution Cave was to be their first stop. He quickly reviewed the things he'd heard of: the strange portal in Heahea City, the guardian deities in Alola, a mysterious creature. Yes, there was no doubt that something was happening in Alola, even to him. It was no wonder he was called here. "You good with all that, Gary?"

"Yeah…" the brunet researcher said. "Maybe we'll find something."

"You'll have to do it yourselves. I'm needed here for the time being; need to keep up appearances and all. You should participate in the Battle Tree, too; if you have the time later, of course," Cynthia informed them. As she finished, she looked right towards Gary. "Ash is here, you know. He battled the beast in Heahea City, if ARC's words are to be believed."

"Sounds just like him," Gary said with a low chuckle. He began to walk off. Knowing Ash had come to Alola, and that these events were going on around him, including himself, it really did cement what they already knew: the next tipping point was close. Gary shook his head, trying to clear the cloud of worry from his mind as he passed by one of the clear pools. For a second, he thought he saw something inside it, like a memory of his made plain.

However, when he looked again inside the water after blinking, he found it just as clear as ever, the memory having floated away. Dispensing with the thought of it, Gary hurried on after Steven, hoping to get some answers to their impending crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So, lots of fun things this chapter. Ash is, as we've seen, still struggling to find his answer, but has determined to move forward like always; a recurring thing, of course, because it seems to be working for him so far. Some more info on the Ultra Space and the elusive Samson Oak. Most importantly, Rockruff evolved into Midday Lycanroc! I'm sure you saw that coming, but perhaps not at this point. More than that, though, we have the plot moving forward with Gary and Steven finally touching down in Alola and ready to explore the Resolution Cave. What answers and mysteries will they find there? Funnily enough, that last part was actually going to kick off the next chapter, but I decided to include it here to give you that taste that the plot is actually moving forward, especially after almost 8 chapters of pure Ash and the gang.
> 
> We're about to kick the plot into high gear with backstory and things, so please look forward to it. Until then, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	9. A Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say this time around other than this is a long but important chapter in multiple ways. Please enjoy Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

A Shadow

"So, this is Resolution Cave," Steven's voice said, standing in front of the low hanging vines near the entrance to the cavern. Gary looked in the same direction that he was glancing, tucking his sunglasses into his shirt. There was no need for them now, not with the sun beginning to dip below the horizon and the stars beginning to peak their heads out.

"Seems old," Gary commented, once more running a hand through his hair. Steven stepped forward, leading them into the field that appeared to precede the cavern. It had taken them a bit of time to reach this place, and standing here now, Gary felt he could actually feel the ancient aura coming off the place. He wondered if the Altar of the Sunne was the same, but with the inability to get there, he could neither confirm nor deny any of it.

"I'd certainly say so," the Champion commented. He bent low to the ground, touching at the soil. "This cave has likely been here for as long as Alola has stood, with it being said the guardian deities waged a great battle here long ago, even if just in rumor. Either way, no wonder it got its name."

Gary walked forward into the flower meadow, sniffing at the strange smelling nectar in the air. Small chirps from Pokémon filled the air, but it was still relatively quiet from what he would have expected from such a natural habitat. That alone was enough to tell him that something strange was going on in the depths. Walking past Steven, the researcher saw low hanging, ancient trees covering up the gaps and mouths of the cave. "Do you really think we'll find anything here? Not exactly a place perfect for ancient legends."

"Perhaps…but the soil's been disturbed recently," was the note Steven made. Gary chose to not let that bother him; trainers must have come by here all the time. "Gary, be on guard."

"Yeah," the brunet boy waved off. Steven emerged from his crouch and began to walk further in, Gary joining him. It became quickly apparent that the only real way in was up the enormous tree trunks and roots that were spread about the area. Its age was certainly left in no state of doubt.

Steven gripped onto a low hanging branch to stabilize himself, prompting Gary to follow after. Wherever the true entrance to the cave was, it certainly wasn't on this level. Climbing upward, the cries of Pokémon became less and less frequent, as though they were staying as far away from the cave as they possibly could. The very notion intrigued Gary, causing him to furrow his brow. What phenomenon could cause so many Pokémon to stay away from what was otherwise a perfectly inhabitable cave?

"Ah, here we are," Steven said, finally stopping in front of the mouth to the interior of the cave, situated on a higher level than before. Gary stopped next to him, and felt a shudder ripple up and down his skin. This was no mere cave. "Do you feel it?"

"Power…unearthly power," Gary noted. Steven was nodding, taking out his tablet and looking through it for any other notes they could use to essentially go spelunking within the place. After a couple minutes of that, he must have deemed it fruitless, for he tucked it away.

"There're no notes on the composition of the passageways within the cave." Gary had to sigh at that, the fleeting hope of making this an easy exploration gone in a flash. "We'll have to wing it, and make sure we mark things so that we know our way back to the entrance."

"Right. Electivire, we'll need your help," Gary called, tossing his pokeball out. Electivire emerged with a little grin. Steven patted its back and then forged into the cave ahead of them. Gary and his Pokémon followed.

It felt like they were barely a few steps into the area before they were engulfed in darkness. Electivire's appendages lit up, providing some light to the area, though it hardly helped. Steven was forging in, grasping a light in his hand, though it was proving even less effective than Electivire.

"How strange…" he said, his hands running along the walls. "The stone in this cave is unlike any I've ever seen. For the most part, it's normal rock; no doubt part of the canyon that lay beyond it. But then, in other areas, it's this sparkling substance that radiates power."

"Hm," Gary grunted out, putting his hand to the wall, himself. He could see what Steven was talking about, touching at the smooth, yet unrefined, surface. It sent a tingle of energy into him, like it was joining with him for just a second. The two males continued walking on, until they eventually reached a fork. "Guess we'll have to split up."

"Yes, but let's not be too long," Steven insisted. "The longer we're gone, the more chance something may happen to one of us. I do hope we can find some answers, though."

"An hour, then," Gary said with assurance. Steven appeared to agree with that notion, the both of them shaking hands on their agreement and then splitting off: Gary to his left, and Steven to his right. The sound of Steven's footsteps quickly faded as Gary and Electivire proceeded down their labyrinthine path.

In the light of Electivire's tails, the walls appeared to glitter even more. He truly had to wonder just what the substance was that was built into the walls. Perhaps it was the exact thing that protected the Altar of the Sunne on the other side of the cave. In fact, as Gary walked along, he began to consider that maybe it wasn't protected by an artifact, as Cynthia had suggested, at all. Perhaps it was guarded by power, power from these kinds of stones that could be broken by those stones or something analogous with them. It would take time to research it, but for the moment, he considered it a working theory.

"Lecta!" Electivire suddenly growled out, halting in his movements. Gary stopped with him, glancing down the passage of the cave that seemed to be disturbing him so. Peering into the darkness, the researcher wondered if, perhaps, something was back there, stirring in the darkness. He patted Electivire, reminding him that they were together before plunging inward.

_Brrrrruuuuuuum._  The sudden sound almost made Gary stop. It was quiet, vague and yet altogether audible to him. Perhaps it was his months of studying things similar to it following the battle at Geosenge. Whatever it was, Gary was focused and he pressed on. The walls became narrower, and he was forced, for just a moment, to recall Electivire. It soon turned out that he needn't have worried, because the area was brightening. It was nothing natural, however, as Gary seemed to discover.

"A portal…" he breathed at the sight of it, swirling there.

However, it was an odd one, almost completely unlike the ones he had spent all his time studying. Inching closer, the researcher looked it over. The small one was unstable, phasing in and out, shrinking and then expanding once more. Gary reached out to touch it, but thought better of it. If Electivire had been so utterly disturbed by its presence, then touching it would be a bad thing to do.  _Well, it explains the absence of any Pokémon at least…_

That was all it could explain. There certainly were signs of Pokémon having lived here recently, but recent could have meant anything as far back as…

"Six months ago," Gary shuddered out. He kneeled before the strange portal that appeared to be struggling or strengthening. It was drawing energy from something, and Gary wondered if, perhaps, it was only sustaining itself with the strange sparkling stones within the cavern. Upon as close an inspection as he could offer, Gary could definitely say that this was  _not_  the kind of portal that brought Zinnia or AZ to this world. It was something else. Something  _new_  or just as  _ancient_.

Placing his bag into his lap, Gary pulled out a tablet for himself, one where he had started keeping all of his research on the Ultimate Weapon, to make sure it was never recreated or to see if any lingering effects from destroying it had been found. In some way, he felt this was one of them. Had it always occurred naturally like this? He didn't know, but it was something to research and discover.

The sound of water dripping echoed through the cave, causing Gary to jerk. He relaxed when he heard it was just water, but the portal before him had him on edge. He leaned forward ever more, but made sure to not touch it. Stars were swirling inside, like clashing celestial bodies, trying to align themselves. The closer they would come to doing so, the more the portal appeared to stabilize. Swallowing his spit down, Gary tried to see in further, jotting down his notes. It was like an endless wormhole, and something was inside, like it was trying to get out, sensing some sense of freedom, but unable to turn the lock. It was a wisp of cloud, but Gary's body was trembling.

Malevolent or benevolent, Gary's mind screamed for him to not turn the lock. Not here. Not now. It was too much a danger. Too much that he wasn't ready for. So he backed away, breathing heavily. Just like that, however, the portal began to diminish, no longer erratic, like whatever was beyond the veil there had suddenly sensed he would not let it out and stopped expending energy…or perhaps twilight had faded, if the clock on Gary's tablet was anything to go by. Making a note of that, Gary made to stand when he heard a stone tumbling through.

"Who's there?" he asked sharply. There was no answer, but Gary wasn't a fool. He wouldn't relax and let his guard down. His hand gripped at his pokeball for Electivire in the darkness, waiting. No further noise happened for a moment, and he had to wonder if whatever was there, threat or no, had moved on.

"Don't knock at the door," a sudden voice whispered.

"Electivire, Iron Tail!" Gary turned, attempting to throw his pokeball to call his Pokémon out for the attack. However, he felt his hand smacked, and the pokeball flew from him, clattering across the floor. The owner of the voice grabbed his arm, putting hot breath on his ear and a familiar, yet un-placeable, voice spoke.

"It isn't time to free her. So don't knock," the voice, most definitely a male's, spoke. "The pieces will fall into place, I promise. I would hope they're already girding themselves. Just make sure they're armed."

"What're you-" He felt a sudden jab at his gut, and then the sound of footsteps as he was winded. Clenching his stomach, Gary recovered, dashing for Electivire's pokeball before chasing after the rather elusive man. He was clearly heading back the way that the researcher had come, making it easy for Gary to dash off after him, his feet pounding against the stone. The narrow passage came up, and Gary turned to the side to squeeze through, but continued on nonetheless before he broke out.

Electivire emerged, lighting the way once more, but it seemed like the man was having no problem with that. Gary lowered his head and continued to charge forward, hearing those footsteps ahead of him, rounding a corner as things began to grow marginally lighter. He still had a chance of catching him. There was a flash of brown, like a traveling cloak, whipping around the corner. Alongside it appeared to be a Pokémon, most like a dragon, Gary guessed, but he didn't have time to catch it.

In fact, before he knew it, he was out of the cave, left standing there alone. The man had vanished, disappeared like he'd never been there, save for the small crystal laying at his feet, glinting with a steely intensity. The brunet researcher bent down, clasping at the crystal and holding it to the stars now hanging overhead. Behind him, the stones of the cave sparkled even more, like energy passing between them.

"Maybe this would…?" Gary questioned. He shook his head, too many questions swirling around inside of it.  _Make sure they're armed._  He wasn't sure what the man meant, yet he was beginning to feel that the crystal now resting inside his hand was the answer to so many questions. Turning back around, he decided to find Steven. It would take time, but he'd get whatever answers were needed.

He just hoped that he still  _had_  the time to do so.

* * *

Konikoni City was a bright and brimming coastal town. Located by the sea on the southern part of Akala Island, it was filled with a bustling marketplace that didn't seem daunted by the graveyard not far from its very front door. Most impressive, however, was the massive gate at the front entrance to the town, like a welcoming pavilion for all travelers to put their feet up and rest. For most, it would likely give them relief from the long journey and their sore feet. For Ash, it gave him a swell of excitement.

Granted, it was easy to be excited when one didn't have to walk to their destination, instead being driven by car.

"It looks so stylish," Serena called from the backseat of the vehicle as it thrummed along the roads towards the city. Professor Kukui grinned back at all of them. Ash just stood, gripping to the top of the open vehicle excitedly, himself and Pikachu feeling the wind flowing through them.

"You ready for this one, Pikachu?" he asked. It was quiet, but enough for his very best buddy to hear him.

"Chu." He nodded at that, breathing in the confidence he would need to defeat the Kahuna. If he was truly honest with himself, despite the absolute thrill he felt settle in his bones, there was also apprehension. He hadn't faced a Kahuna since Hala, and that battle had gone interrupted thanks to Guzma. In some sense, he wondered if he was good enough, having nothing to really compare to.

"Careful, Ash," Serena spoke, tugging at his vest and pulling him back down into his seat as Konikoni City drew ever closer to them. "You don't want something random to fly into your face."

"I'll be fine," he insisted, brushing her off. She didn't seem to take offense to it, so he figured that he was in the clear. Part of that probably had to do with the news she'd confirmed before they left from Heahea City the morning prior: there was to be a Ceremony held at the Hano Grand Resort soon. She seemed elated at that, though not entirely happy, Ash noticed. He figured she was just tired when she'd heard it, though, because she seemed fine right now.

"The ocean looks really pretty here," Bonnie noted. She was emulating Ash at this point with standing, but Clemont was more proactive in holding her back from doing something foolish.

"It can get a little hot by Konikoni when compared to Heahea, but they have a nice ferry service to anywhere on the island, pretty much, assuming you have the knowhow of riding a Lapras" Kukui explained. Ash looked away from the impending gateway to the city to focus on the professor. "Perfect weather, ironically, for stone masonry. A lot of techniques for developing Z-Rings were created here."

"How  _are_  Z-Rings made?" Clemont asked, holding on to Bonnie. Lillie hummed softly to herself, presumably a soft little tune she'd either heard as a child or made up on the spot.

"Long process…but safe to say that it comes from all the islands of Alola, even if little fragments can be specific and unique to the island," Kukui explained. His gaze traveled off elsewhere, wistful in that very moment. Ash followed his gaze, past the row of graves to what appeared to be a nook set into the coast. It was hard to tell from their distance, though; a distance which was only growing larger. "We owe much to the guardian deities and their shrines…"

"Pew…" Nebby chimed out dolefully. He was out of the bag, resting in Lillie's lap, and Ash saw him staring out towards the nook that was there. Lillie patted him softly. Ash had to wonder if, perhaps, the little one was sad about the graveyard that was nearby. Assuming he understood what a graveyard was…

"Tapu Koko defended us back on Melemele," Lillie noted, causing a slightly happier, but still pensive, reaction from Nebby. "Do you ever wonder what they're thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure that if I did, my mind would explode!" Kukui laughed out. The car was slowing down slightly in sight of their destination. Ash laughed along with the professor. His laughter soon petered out, and it left Ash musing about seeing into the mind of a Tapu. Looking to the Z-Ring on his wrist, he wondered if he had been able to do so with those words and weird images. "No matter! Here we are!"

Sure enough, Kukui's words rang true. He had parked just to the side of the gate that led inward. It prompted Ash to stand, this time leaping out of the car without even a second thought. It had taken them two days to get there, even with the vehicle. It hadn't been time wasted with training, something that Clemont and Charjabug could fully attest to, and even Serena had powered up her performances. Ash held his hand out, helping Serena in getting out of the car while everyone else did so, as well. Only Kukui remained seated, clearly planning to return to his wife in Heahea.

Now that they were free of the confines of the car, Ash stared into the city, Pikachu gazing avidly from his shoulder. There was no doubt that the place was a market, numerous stalls set up on the side of streets. It made Heahea's street business pale in comparison. A lighthouse appeared to sit on a cove in the distance and people were going about their daily business with passion. Some were even leaving the city, greeting them with a wave and a hearty "alola!" as they moved on to different areas, likely the graveyard. There even seemed to be some members of that Aether Foundation chatting cheerily with one another as they moved in that direction.

"Well, Ash, good luck on your Grand Trial," Kukui said, turning around at the wheel to look at him. Ash wrenched his own eyes away from the city entrance to smile at Kukui.

"Thanks. What do you plan to do?" Ash asked the professor. "The plan is to head to Ula'ula once Serena wins the Hano Grand Ceremony. Are we going to see you there?"

"You might," Kukui responded with a little wink as he changed the gear of the vehicle. "I have to head there sooner than later to get the ball rolling for the League and figure out the date and all that kind of stuff. Maybe we'll meet sooner than we think."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Bonnie cheered. She appeared to speak for all of them, because Kukui tipped his hat and waved once more. The five of them, a silent Rotom included, all backed up to let the car do the same before it shot off in the direction it had traveled before. Silence passed between them beyond the beating, ceaseless waves.

"So…uh…is Ash going to go to Olivia?" Rotom finally asked. "If Rotom plans to meet Samson Oak on Ula'ula, Rotom must see the kind of Pokémon that Olivia has. Does she have an Alolan form?"

"If she does, I bet it'll be super cute!" Bonnie cheered. Lillie laughed nervously, as though disagreeing with that claim and knowing just what exactly would come next. Sure enough, it only took Rotom a few seconds to respond vehemently.

"Then Bonnie's idea of what is cute is terribly skewed…"

"What do you know?" Bonnie snapped. Rotom floated in front of her face, flashing a picture of a Spinda. "That's cute." Next was a Bonsly; also cute. A Cutiefly; cute was in its name. Then came the picture of a Magmortar. "A cute Pokémon."

"Bonnie is infuriating!" Rotom raged, a face with red flames erupting around it on the screen. Ash wanted to slap himself for watching this conversation. He thought he could be bullheaded and annoying, but the level of this conversation was unbelievable, and one that Clemont decided to put an end to.

"Why don't we just head to the Pokémon Center?" he asked. "That way, Ash can make sure his Pokémon are all fighting fit for the battle."

"Sounds like a very good plan," Serena agreed instantly, along with Lillie. The two girls hooked their arms together, leaving Ash and Clemont to stop the arguing pair from trying to kill each other. Pikachu nabbed Rotom while Clemont grabbed onto his sister and they headed into the city.

It got louder as they traversed into the city proper, taking in the sights and, indeed, smells. In fact, it smelled delicious with the open stalls of food on the side of the road. Many people were standing in line for some kind of fried food, and Ash would have gone to get some if he wasn't thinking hard about his upcoming battle. Judging from Kukui's comments, he figured Olivia was a Rock type trainer, allowing him to easily form his team for the upcoming battle. First, he figured he would follow Clemont's suggestion.

"Oh, that looks like a nice outlook," Serena commented. Ash peered to see what she was looking at, and noticed a small area towards the edge of town that was like a cliff overlooking the ocean, but seemed to have a park inside of it. "Would be nice for a date, don't you think?"

"Uh…sure…" Ash commented. He realized with some apology that they hadn't been on a date in a while, partly thanks to Keoni hovering around them, but he still didn't want to concern himself with the thought of one.

"Sorry, I know," Serena said. She looked bad for having brought it up, but Ash squeezed her hand to assure her it was okay. They could think about a date after the battle. Finally, their group pulled up outside the Pokémon Center, allowing the lot of them inside.

"Welcome!" Nurse Joy cried out upon seeing them. She looked slightly frazzled, as though she just finished a rush, or perhaps had just gotten back in from lunch. The latter seemed the more likely given how empty the entire space was. "Sorry, been a bit busy running errands for the Center. If you haven't noticed, the streets are a madhouse out there. What can I help you with?"

"Just a quick checkup for my Pokémon," Ash said, holding out his five pokeballs while Pikachu hopped off, smiling up at the nurse. Nurse Joy nodded.

"I'll give them a quick look over. Just a couple minutes," the nurse responded and she took Pikachu and the pokeballs to bring them into the backroom. Ash felt his body relax a little bit inside the quiet Center.

"It really is a busy city," Lillie commented. "If we have a chance, I'd love to see what kind of trinkets they have."

"Makes you wonder if the city ever sleeps," Serena laughed out. The laugh comforted Ash a little in the face of his upcoming battle. Not that he was nervous; he was just wondering how difficult the battle would be in light of his chosen team. "I mean, you guys saw the lines out there, right?"

"Indeed," Clemont said, and his word somehow put an end to the conversation. There really didn't seem to be much to talk about regarding the stands and stalls. Perhaps it was because they hadn't visited them, but Ash thought it was more them wondering where exactly to find Olivia. Breathing out, Ash took a look around the empty Center; unlike with regular trials, it certainly seemed like Grand Trials didn't happen all that often. The doors to the Pokémon Center suddenly whooshed open, letting a blast of warm air in.

"Mallow!" Serena's voice called, and it prompted Ash to turn around and see the energetic green-haired girl standing in the entranceway. Serena was quickly walking forward, taking Mallow's hands and hugging her as they both smiled. "It's been a while."

"It really has!" Mallow responded with. "You guys look well! Serena, Kiawe told me that your Popplio evolved into a Brionne, and that egg hatched into a Sandshrew."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on," Serena stated, tossing both of her pokeballs into the air for her newer Pokémon to emerge. Brionne was instantly energetic, while Sandshrew emulated her despite his timidness. Mallow leaned in, grinning brightly at them.

"Very nice to meet you, Sandshrew," she said, causing Sandshrew to nod. Once she'd checked out Serena's changed lineup, she straightened and looked right over to Ash. "You look different, too, Ash."

"Huh?" the raven-haired trainer asked with a light laugh. The door to the back opened and Nurse Joy started to emerge with his team. Mallow didn't elaborate on what she meant, though he had to figure it was something to do with completing Kiawe's trial.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried as the gurney rolled up to him. Ash reached forward for his pokeballs while Pikachu returned to his shoulder. He looked at the capture devices resting in his palms.

"Is everyone ready for this?" he asked softly. The pokeballs jerked, indicating that they were prepared, and Pikachu nuzzling him emphasized it further. Feeling that confidence, Ash placed them back on his belt and turned to face Mallow. All of them did.

"Looks like someone's ready for a Kahuna battle." Mallow's statement was definitive. Ash stared over to her, nodding. He wouldn't let anything get in the way this time. The green-haired girl smiled once more and twirled around on her feet for the exit. "Well, let's do it then. Kiawe and Lana are already here. Picked us up this morning."

"Right. Let's go, Pikachu!" Ash called, running ahead of his friends to follow the captain onto the street. They all trailed after her as the cook raced down the street for what looked to be a rather packed shop, if the line outside of it was anything to judge by.

"Olivia runs a stone shop," Mallow explained as they approached. Ash realized there were two different doors to enter the shop, and the captain was bringing them into the much less occupied entrance. "It's pretty popular because of everything you can find: evolutionary stones, small gems, fossils, all that kind of stuff. She even provides some of the evolutionary stones for the Battle Royal."

"That sounds rather fascinating," Clemont observed. Mallow opened the door, letting them inside. As it turned out, they ended up behind a counter in the store. Clearly it was the employee entrance, given that the gaggle of customers was on the other side, clamoring to buy their stones from a rather bedraggled assistant.

"Is she still in the back?" Mallow asked. The assistant looked to her with pleading eyes, tears streaming from his bespectacled face.

"Please…send help!" he cried out. "But yes, Madam Olivia is in the back with your fellow captains."

"Thanks!" Mallow said, patting him on the back with encouragement. Bonnie seemed to stop, glancing at the rocks and stones that were around the area. Rotom joined her, but when the two realized that they were looking at the same exact things, they broke their attention off with a huff.

"It's rather busy," Lillie noted. She was taking her hat off, running a hand through her hair, almost like she was nervously wanting to braid it again. "Can he really handle all those customers?"

"I think Olivia has someone else on staff, but they're on break," Mallow passed off with a laugh. As they approached a room that was situated behind the counter, the door to it opened and a pair of young girls who looked rather similar to Lana came barreling out.

"We're here to help!" they cried, despite their young age. An older woman, roughly the age of the assistant, came chasing after them, remonstrating them for running off. Mallow tipped her head back and laughed, squeezing past the three and bringing their own group into the backroom.

"Looks like Harper and Sarah are as excited as ever!" she giggled out to those who occupied the room. "Meanwhile, you're as cool as Pyukumuku, Lana."

"It seems they've been helping at the shop while I was running the trial." Ash easily recognized the voice, in part thanks to the fact that the girl from which it was coming was quite visible in the room, partaking of a plate of malasadas with Kiawe. Said boy pretty much ignored them with naught but a wave. "Mom and dad seem to think they've gone overboard. Maybe I'll have to put them in their place…"

"You'll do no such thing!" Mallow insisted with a very nervous chuckle. She'd finally stepped in enough to let Ash and all the others in the backroom, allowing him a better opportunity to see what the place looked like. It appeared to be a sitting room and office combined, with some couches, the table that Lana and Kiawe were sitting at, and a desk, where the woman he'd met ages ago in Heahea City appeared to be on the phone. Her feet were propped up, revealing her long tanned legs as she spoke to someone with a bored expression. Ash also noticed a door leading to what seemed like the outside. "Goodness, Lana, you can be scary…"

"Hello, Ash, nice to see you again," Lana said in her cheerful voice, completely ignoring her fellow captain's statements. Kiawe continued to eat. "You're all looking well."

"We're great," Ash laughed out. "How's Wishiwashi?"

"Very well, and enjoying the time off to play," Lana said absentmindedly. "Perhaps Kyogre would come for a visit."

"That'll happen the moment Groudon emerges from Wela Volcano," Kiawe finally said, licking his fingers. He offered another nod while Lana appeared to sit there off into dreamland. Ash ignored that and looked at Olivia, still sitting lazily on her desk. She was dressed just as provocatively as before, something which made Clemont embarrassed, given their earlier encounter. Ash didn't have a thought on it either way, though he had to suppress the image of Serena dressed like Olivia from surfacing.

"No…I'm saying that if you're displeased with the service, you can always go find another dealer," Olivia was saying, her bored expression upturning into a smirk. "Good luck finding another one, though."

"Hey, we had a deal!"

"One which I honored, thank you very much," Olivia snapped. "I can't help it if your assistant decided to not bring along Pokémon for protection. Team Skull may be some useless know-nothings, but they still know Pokémon. Stealing a shipment of Buginium-Z that we took the time to procure is child's play for them when you're not careful.  _That_  is on you."

"B-b-but…"

"But nothing," Olivia snapped. "I'll see what I can do, but this is still a business I'm running, and finding Z-Crystals takes time. Now, if you'll excuse me." Not even letting the man get another word in, Olivia ended the conversation. Ash blinked, feeling that he had just witnessed the very no-nonsense side of Olivia she likely had in battle. It made him realize how much he had to focus. He  _had_  to win this, he reminded himself sharply, for whatever reason.

"Problems?" Kiawe asked. He seemed to be the most familiar with the Kahuna, judging from the way both Mallow and Lana were heading for the other door while he remained sitting.

"Not really. Just something to handle," Olivia said with another smirk as her jewelry jangled on her figure while she cocked her hips. "More importantly, it seems like my challenger is here. Been a while since I've had a good battle."

"Ah, right, I'm Ash," Ash said, re-introducing himself to the woman. Olivia gave him a knowing smile, as if no introductions were necessary.

"Yes, I remember," she said with a light and flirty laugh. "Hala spoke quite highly of you. Though, I wonder…can you really give me the pleasure of battle?"

"Pleasure?" Serena squeaked out, as though not liking the words that the woman used. Kiawe rolled his eyes.

"Knock it off, Kahuna," he spoke. "I don't think using your flirtations to get him off his game is going to work with this one. He's taken."

"Oh?" Olivia asked. Her eyes raked over his figure before sliding over to Serena and appraising her. The woman's eyes glimmered with foreknowledge and she cocked her shoulders with a shrug. "Well, then, guess we better get to it."

"Right now?" Clemont blurted out without thinking about just what he was saying. Olivia looked to him once more, giving him that same sly smile she'd given back on their arrival to Akala. He turned enormously red, and even Bonnie seemed to be embarrassed enough to not pull her usual schtick. The inventor was also close enough that Ash could hear him muttering things about Korrina.

"Better now than before someone has a chance to interrupt," Olivia said with a wave of her hand. She began to sashay towards the door that Mallow and Lana had left through. "Normally, I like to battle at the Ruins of Life, but that would only give someone more chance to interrupt. I'm fine battling wherever and whenever…how about you, Ash?"

"You bet," was his immediate response. Olivia seemed to like that and she kept on towards the back. Kiawe stood, pushing his chair out and following after her. Ash did the same, pushing the door open all the way and heading outside.

"Whoa…" Bonnie exclaimed at the sight; an expression that Ash shared. They were practically standing upon the ocean. Rather, it was a large stone slab that extended from the stone shop and was surrounded by the frothing waves of the ocean, the painted lines on it indicating an arena, while some benches were provided for the spectators.

"I prefer to not make the Grand Trial a spectacle. A little more intimate is the way I like things," Olivia was saying as she continued to walk. Ash noticed that she was already gripping a pokeball. Ash followed after, feeling the waves of a battle aura from her. She was certainly ready to battle, and he had the thought that it was going to be a tough one. That very thought got a grin going on his face. "Plus, I don't like waiting. Hala would disagree, and Nanu just wouldn't care, but that's the way I like to do things. How's that work for you, Ash?"

"If you're ready to battle, then so am I!"

"Pika!" Olivia smirked in his direction, walking towards one end of the field. She cocked her hips to the side as she waited for him. Ash slid his backpack off his shoulders and turned to Serena.

"Do you mind holding on to it?" Serena didn't give a verbal answer. She took his backpack without question before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It felt more assertive than usual, as though she was attempting to banish all thought of the very flirty Olivia from his mind. She certainly didn't need to work hard for that; his mind was completely zeroed in on the battle and the challenge.

"Good luck, Ash," Clemont said, clapping him on the shoulder as Serena separated. Bonnie cheered, too, with the same exact sentiment.

"I hope you win," was Lillie's own well wish, and she walked over with the others to join Mallow and Lana on the benches. Ash's eyes quickly flitted over to the two girls, noticing that Lana had her scarier expression on in the face of observing the battle. That girl was really something else…

"You're good refereeing, aren't you, Kiawe? I don't want to shut the shop down just to have my usual referee," Olivia said. Kiawe seemed to sigh while Ash took his place opposite Olivia on the battlefield. The spray of the ocean rose up, splashing them with a little bit of moisture.

"I'm a guy surrounded in a sea of crazy, I swear…" came Kiawe's response, but he held his hand up with a grin, regardless. The people of Alola were definitely laid back compared to the more strict ruling Ash had seen in other regions. "This is the Grand Trial with the Kahuna of Akala Island, Olivia! May the battle the challenger and Kahuna offer be as a sign of life and beauty to our guardian deity, Tapu Lele."

"Yes," Olivia said, bowing her head. Ash instantly knew to do the same, familiar with the drill. After they finished, raising their heads back up, Kiawe continued on.

"This will be a three-on-three battle, with the winner decided when all three Pokémon have been defeated on either side," Kiawe said. "Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. You may begin when ready."

"All right, Dartrix, I choose you!" Ash called, not waiting to see what Olivia's first Pokémon was. Dartrix emerged with a cry, lightly flapping his wings energetically. The woman on the other side of things observed for a moment before tossing her own pokeball out.

"Golem," she replied in her curt tone. It was like a statement that she really wanted to get into the battle. From the capture device, and the bright light that it brought, her Pokémon appeared, taking Ash aback. It certainly  _looked_  like a Golem, but different. It had a beard that seemed to thrum with a charge, and two large rocks, black in color, were jutting out from its top, sparks between the both of them.

"Alolan Golem," Rotom said aloud, enough for Ash to hear. "It's evolution in Alola has made it a Rock and Electric type, so it can fire rocks charged with electricity!"

"Then that means it's a challenge," Ash said with a grin, adjusting his hat a little. Pikachu leapt down to stay at his feet. Ash stared across at Olivia, the woman's expression, along with her Pokémon's, inviting him to make the first move. He was happy to take that offer. "Dartrix, let's start out with Pluck!"

"Darrroh!" Dartrix cried out and he sailed straight for Golem, his beak glowing blue. His companions to the side seemed to show confusion over the clearly ineffective attack typing, but Ash waited. He wanted to see. Neither Golem, nor Olivia, made a move as Dartrix streaked forward with his beak glowing blue. The force preceded it, slamming into the stones that made up Golem's body. As expected, the attack itself did little.  _But there still might be a weak spot…_

"Golem, Rock Blast." As Olivia gave the command, her hips cocked. From between the black stones formed a large rock, almost looking as though it was crackling with electricity.

"Gol!" Golem cried and it fired the stone off.

"Dodge it," Ash called, moving his foot a little. Dartrix took to the air, flapping his wings to avoid the stone being fired at him. It wasn't the only one. Numerous stones were shot from that same space. Dartrix whirled through the air, twisting and turning to avoid being hit by any of them. "Let's get closer! Acrobatics!"

"Koo!" Dartrix complied. He zipped through the air while his body was glowing blue, slamming down upon the hard surface. It didn't make a dent, but Dartrix didn't give up, looking over to Ash. He nodded, indicating that he wanted the Blade Quill Pokémon to keep trying. He did just that, flitting and flying about Golem, who remained still. These subsequent times, Dartrix avoided making direct contact with Golem, using his ability to hit it from a distance…for all the good it was doing. Golem didn't look hurt at all, not a stone budging, except for a slight jiggle from one of the black ones.

"Heavy Slam," Olivia called out, her bangles jingling. Dartrix had just moved in front of Golem, and the Megaton Pokémon suddenly charged forward, glowing a bright yellow. With a cry, it slammed into Dartrix, sending him tumbling across the field. The owl righted himself with a quick flap of his wings. Ash moved his hand up, rubbing at his nose. For now, Flying moves were not going to get the job done.

"Dartrix, use Leaf Blade!" Ash called out with a grin. Dartrix sailed forward, gaining altitude, and his wing glowed a bright green. He then flicked it outward, sending the green blades hurtling through the air at Golem to impact with the target. They sliced through Golem, causing it to cry out in pain. Mallow looked surprised, making Ash's grin widen. They had spent most of the day yesterday working on perfecting the move.

"Fire off another Rock Blast, if you'd please," Olivia said. Golem remained where it was, the rocks forming again as they fired off. The second mobile blade that Dartrix had created from his other wing sliced across Golem's side just after the rock fired. Dartrix, unable to dodge, was hit by the attack, reeling off.

"Get in close with Leaf Blade this time," Ash ordered, punching his fist forward. He caught sight of his Z-Ring, glittering in the sun. It was possible he'd need to use it to defeat the bulky Pokémon before him. Dartrix sailed straight at it, flattening his wings to increase his speed. He almost disappeared for a second before showing up silently in front of Golem. Then his wing, glowing green, snapped outward and sliced down Golem's figure.

"Thunder!" Olivia said. She was wearing a confident smirk, as though she felt she was fully controlling the battle. Ash wasn't entirely sure, but giving a glance to his friends around him, he kept going. Electricity circulated around Golem's figure, seemingly coming from between the two stones, balancing itself as a current between the two. From it, a storm cloud appeared overhead, whirring with lightning. The current generated felt strong, pricking at Ash's hairs before it struck down upon the battlefield.

"Kuuuuuroh!" Dartrix cried out as the attack consumed him. He flew back, towards the center of the field, his body smoking. Ash's Grass type wasn't done yet, but the attack had clearly done quite the amount of damage as he struggled to get up. Ash watched Golem, continually unmoving from its spot as the electricity didn't even affect it. Any lingering sparks in the air circulated to the black stones on top, while those in the ground seemed to not even touch it.

"Dartrix, I have an idea, but we'll need to work quick," Ash called to his Pokémon. Across the field, Olivia quirked an eyebrow, clearly interested to see how he'd attempt to pull off a victory. Dartrix got back up into the air, nodding. "Great, we're going to use Pluck! But on the water!"

Dartrix gave a cry, making a quick loop in the air and then shooting off to the side. Olivia continued to watch as Dartrix aimed for the water. His Pokémon seemed to understand what Ash was trying to go for, swooping powerfully along the water that made up the edge. It was sent upwards, splashing onto the field and Golem itself.

"Ah…you're a tricky one," Olivia said. A sly smile came to her face as she considered what Ash was up to. "Rock Blast, Golem."

"Gol…" Golem called, the familiar stones being called into existence. Dartrix made a lap around the field, covering it with water while his friends shielded themselves.

"Ash, be more careful!" Bonnie cried out, wringing out her ponytail. Ash would have apologized, but he was too into the battle. He was gaining control of it back faster than expected.

"Now, Dartrix, use Acrobatics on Golem's black stones, just one side!" Ash called, punching into the air confidently. Dartrix shot back towards the battlefield now, covered with water that was slowly drying up in the sun. He spun towards the black rock, glowing turquoise, and slammed onto it before Golem could get its Rock Blast off. "Keep pushing!"

"Now!" Olivia cried. Her confident smirk continued to communicate that she had him where she wanted him. That was fine by Ash; he was ready to end this. Dartrix gave a great cry, pushing further on the rock until, at last, it was shoved out of its alignment with the other one. Then the stone fired, slamming into Dartrix. He spasmed a bit, clearly effected by whatever lingering charge may have been in the rock. "Now, Thunder again!"

"There we go…" Ash said under his breath. Golem's electricity circulated, once more forming the storm cloud. Ash grinned, noticing that the electricity wasn't the same, connecting between the black rocks weakly at a diagonal angle. The cloud slammed the Thunder down, hitting Dartrix, who stood there and took it, holding his stance. The electricity suddenly began to flow, but Ash's plan worked perfectly.

The water on the field made it impossible for Golem to ground the electricity, while the broken alignment prevented the charge in the air from circulating. Olivia's eyes widened with interest, clearly noticing the predicament. Golem was practically frozen in place, the Megaton Pokémon unable to take a step, let alone send another attack out. If Ash squandered the opportunity, he knew the battle could last for much longer, lessening his chance of victory. So, he took the chance.

"Let's go, Dartrix," he stated, crossing his arms in front of himself. His hands moved to his side and then crossed once more, the green glow of his Grassium-Z resting in his Z-Ring. His hands came together, and then Ash lifted them to the sky before opening them up. "Bloom Doom!"

"Stealth Rock," Olivia called. She seemed resigned, like she knew that this was about to end the battle for all of them. Dartrix shot upward, flapping his wings furiously as the power of the Z-Move circulated through him. Little blossoms shot out from him, landing around Golem's figure before growing rather rapidly. Then it exploded in a powerful, golden bloom. Stones scattered outward around the battlefield, digging themselves in before the explosion from Bloom Doom obscured their vision in a green haze. Dartrix landed confidently while they watched and waited.

"Go-o-ol…"

"Golem is unable to battle. Dartrix is the winner," Kiawe called out.

"He did it!" Lillie cheered. Ash turned to look at his friends, noticing they were all breathing in relief while the captains simply continued to watch.

"It was a good strategy, too," Clemont noted, fixing his glasses. Ash breathed out, looking away as Olivia called back her Golem. She actually seemed impressed. "By preventing Golem from grounding and circulating the electrical energy, he essentially made it unable to use any of its moves."

"Except for Stealth Rock," Serena noted. This seemed to make the captains nod in his periphery. It also reminded him of the threat that remained on the field, one he'd have to be mindful of. Dartrix was breathing heavily, clearly tired from the battle against the bulky and defensive type. If Ash was honest with himself, he was just glad and surprised that Dartrix, who had fallen so easily to Hala, had managed to take a Kahuna's Pokémon down with relative ease. That meant it would be a risky play, but…

"Dartrix, return for now," Ash called, returning his Pokémon to his pokeball. He looked over at Olivia, waiting for her to choose this time before he decided on who he wanted to send out.

"Not bad," Olivia said, the flirtatious smirk back on her lips. "You and I are similar, both wanting to get right into the nitty gritty of the battle. It's a rather seductive pleasure, wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh…sure?" Ash chuckled out, not quite getting what the woman was saying. She was holding another pokeball out as one of her long legs moved forward. It belied confidence in her movements. To the side, Serena also seemed to be stretching her legs, though Ash just took that as his imagination conjuring something to distract himself from Olivia's movements.

"Well, Hala undersold you," the woman answered, winking. "He made you appear to be refined, yet still unpolished. I have a feeling you'll shine like a diamond against my rugged Rock types. Isn't that right, Carbink? !"

"Carbink!" Emerging from Olivia's second pokeball was the Jewel Pokémon, glittering and glistening in the sun. At the very least, it was something familiar to Ash, and he pointed forward, calling on the one he knew he could trust the most, especially now that Z-Moves were of no use to him.

"Pikachu, I choose you!" he cried. Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he ran onto the battlefield. Stones suddenly rose up and slammed into Pikachu without a second thought.

"Kachu…" Pikachu growled out, holding firm despite the immediate damage he had taken. He glared down at Carbink, ready to begin the second round.

"Quick Attack, let's go!" Ash called, bringing his fist down. Pikachu's body blazed with white light and he blasted forward, dashing straight for the jewel in front of him.

"Sharpen," Olivia called, her eyes flashing. A diamond shape surrounded Carbink for a second and Pikachu slammed into it, sending it careening off. "Now, Stone Edge, my adorable Carbink!"

"Bink!" cried the gruff voice. Its jewels glittered around and shot out for the ground. As expected, the large pillars of stone began to jut up from the ground, racing in a line for Pikachu. Ash nodded at Pikachu, giving him the nonverbal go ahead to dodge. Pikachu rolled to the side and began running along, dashing back and forth to avoid the stones racing along the arena for him.

"Now, use Iron Tail!" Ash called. Pikachu leapt upward, spinning around as his tail glowed white before slamming it onto Carbink. Serena cheered from the sidelines, the hit appearing to have done the decent amount of damage. "Now, take it into Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu flipped off, disengaging from Carbink's surface. His electricity whirred around his entire body from his cheeks before soaring out in a raging volt. Carbink, clearly too slow, could do nothing but wait for the attack. "Pi…ka…chuuuuuuuu!"

"Ah, ah, right into the main event isn't very fun," Olivia taunted before the Thunderbolt could hit. Ash tensed, knowing that the woman had something up her sleeve. "Gyro Ball!"

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash yelled. Carbink began spinning rapidly. The Thunderbolt hit it, but reflected right off, zapping away into the air as it whirled forward. Pikachu was still resting in the air when Carbink collided with him. He fell down, slamming into the ground with a cry. "Use Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried. He was on all fours, but his tail was straight up in the air, flicking in Carbink's direction with the crackling orb of high voltage.

"Stone Edge to defend!" Olivia shouted. Ash could see she was done testing him, enjoying the battle to its fullest extent while the others watched on with rapt attention. The stone columns were quickly erected and the Electro Ball slammed into them, causing no damage other than a few cracks. "Now, Moonblast!"

"Get moving, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu started running around the battlefield, dashing in as many different directions as he could. Carbink was glowing behind its shield, and all Ash could do for the moment was wait. Eventually, the blue and yellow glow reached its zenith and the pink orb slammed out of the stones, breaking them apart violently as it aimed right for Pikachu. His partner rolled to the side, away from the fast-moving projectile. He wasn't able to fully dodge it, the attack clipping his tail, but Pikachu appeared fine. "Now, let's get rid of the rest of those stones! Iron Tail!"

"Chu…pika!" Pikachu yelled, closing the rest of the distance and slicing apart the remaining stones with Iron Tail. His glowing tail whipped around once more, slamming against Carbink. This time, the Jewel Pokémon held steady.

"Gyro Ball," was Olivia's order. Carbink began to spin, Pikachu's tail still trapped against it, and the electric mouse was suddenly carried with it, spinning round and round until he was finally let go of. He hit the ground, bouncing along it until he came to the edge of the arena, overlooking the water. "Now, let's hit them with Stone Edge to finish this."

Ash's fist clenched. Pikachu didn't look too bad, but so close to the edge, he knew that if Pikachu was hit dead on, it wouldn't be good for him. Carbink's jewels glowed, sending the stones out once again, this time in a line. Pikachu looked to him, and the sudden strategy came to Ash's brain. One he'd tried before against Wulfric, but this time had the ability and knowledge to pull off. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu roared, sending his raging volt of electricity at the incoming Stone Edge. It impacted, breaking them to small pieces, just as Ash had hoped for.

"Now, use Iron Tail and send them back!" Pikachu grinned alongside his trainer, clearly understanding just what Ash was going for. The others nearby sat up a little while Clemont breathed in fascination. Pikachu's tail glowed and he held it up before swiping it back and forth, knocking the stones outward. They collided with Carbink, ending the attack and dazing it. "Now, Electro Ball!"

"Carbink, dodge it!" Olivia called. She was still confident, but Carbink wasn't in the state to follow her commands. Pikachu was now the one in control of the battle. His Electro Ball soared out, crashing through the unformed Stone Edge before it slammed into the Jewel Pokémon. "Drill down to get under the arena."

"No way! We're ending this! Speed it up with Quick Attack!" Ash cried, sweeping his hand across his figure. Pikachu landed on all fours and dashed off quickly, aiming right for the descending Carbink. He was gaining incredible speed, and at the last second jumped upward. "Right into Iron Tail!"

"Chuuuuuu pika!" Pikachu leapt above Carbink, hardly difficult with the Pokémon descending, and his white light was siphoned into his tail before he brought it crashing down on Carbink.

"Caaaaar!" it grunted out before slamming into the ground. By the time Pikachu had landed, the result was all too obvious.

"Carbink is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner!" Kiawe announced. To Ash's ears, it almost sounded like he was excited as to how the battle was going. Ash breathed out. Two down, one to go…even if it was likely the toughest of the three. So far, though, it had felt relatively easy. Maybe too easy, to the point it unsettled him, and not just about what Olivia would pull out next. Ash's lips twitched a little. Over on the benches, Mallow had stood, gazing with wide eyes to Lana. Clearly they hadn't expected the current result, unlike Serena and Lillie, who were clapping hands together.

"Pikachu really is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield," Clemont commented. Ash could see his hands shaking fiercely. Pikachu returned from his spot, causing Ash to grin down at him.

"Great job, buddy. You were amazing," he said, slapping his hand against his partner's tail. It felt nice for the two of them to be battling again, and against a Kahuna, no less. Ash straightened, looking over to Olivia. She, too, seemed to be shaking, though likely not for the same reason as Clemont.

"That passion…that fervor…" she breathed out. Her hands traveled upwards, reaching at her waist for her final pokeball. "Kiawe, I've not had a battle like this since the likes of you captains. You and Pikachu were in perfect sync together. To hear that Pikachu struggled with Hala's Machamp, I wouldn't believe it."

"Well, we've gotten a lot stronger, I guess," Ash insisted.  _Maybe too strong…somehow…_ Olivia's lips turned upwards into a coy smile.

"Whatever it is, the chance to battle a young  _man_  like you has my blood racing, heat pumping through my veins," Olivia said. She held her pokeball out, tossing it into the air. "I'll remember your name for a while yet, Ash. Now, let's bring this battle to its soul-stirring conclusion, Lycanroc."

"There it is…" Ash breathed out, and there was no doubt that his friends and Pikachu were thinking the same thing. In front of them, having emerged from the pokeball, was the Midnight Form of Lycanroc, with red fur and a buhsy style. It was wearing a feral grin, emerging onto the field with a howl, ready for as big a brawl as could be had. "Let's keep our distance, Pikachu. No idea how strong it is. So, let's use Electro Ball!"

"Pika!" Pikachu complied, summoning his electricity to the tip of his tail and forming it into an orb that he then flung for Lycanroc. Olivia smirked. The orb impacted, but Lycanroc continued grinning.

"No way…" Ash gasped out. Lycanroc had definitely been hurt, but seemed to shrug it off. That was one heck of a fighter. Olivia called a command suddenly: Rock Climb. "Use Iron Tail to block, Pikachu!"

"That's not working this time, Ash," Olivia said, wagging a finger at him. Lycanroc slammed on to the ground, causing it to ripple and rise upward. Lycanroc began to clear the new plateaus with sudden speed, aiming straight for Pikachu. He turned around, meeting the beast's claws with Iron Tail, straining against it as best as he could. "See, Pikachu might be a bit of a problem for us."

"Keep go-" Ash's words died as Olivia's arms crossed, moving back to her sides. He noticed the movement, the brown glow coming from the evident Z-Ring around her wrist. Her hands then crossed once more before coming up like they were muscles as she cocked her hips to the side and spread her long legs, winking in Ash's direction.

"Continental Crush!" Olivia roared. Pikachu's Iron Tail faltered as Lycanroc's whole body was surrounded with rocks and it leapt upward. The rocks around it grew larger and larger, as if all becoming part of one enormous stone, almost akin to a meteor that then began to hurtle straight for Pikachu, trapped upon the precipice of the Rock Climb. He aimed his Iron Tail upward, obviously hoping to break the attack, but failing as the large mass slammed into the stone plateaus and the arena below, dust flying about the area from the attack. There was loud hacking and coughing caused by the dust and vibrations shuddering about. Ash lowered his hat and only looked up once the dust had settled.

"Pi…ka…"

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Lycanroc is the winner," Kiawe called, prompting Ash to run forward onto the battlefield and grab his trusted partner. He seemed completely dazed from the attack, while Lycanroc remained just fine. Ash's gaze shifted to Olivia, her little smirk teasing him, inviting him to throw his next Pokémon at her. He focused, bringing Pikachu back over and setting him down. It was time to learn what her Lycanroc was all about.

"Dartrix, let's go again!" Ash cried, sending the bird's pokeball into the air. As soon as he was out, the stones embedded in the arena flew up, colliding with him. Ash grimaced; he had forgotten about those. This had to be quick now. "Use Pluck!"

"Darroh!" Dartrix cried, streaking straight in with his glowing blue beak.

"Rock Slide," Olivia said. It almost seemed like she wasn't even putting much effort forward. She was just trying to even the score at this point. Lycanroc howled, raising its hands high. Large, glowing stones appeared overhead and then began to rain down. Dartrix kept on course, altering position to try and avoid the rocks, but being unable to. Ash's teeth grit as Dartrix was battered, but managed to make contact with Pluck on the Pokémon's chest. "Reversal!"

"Laroo…" Lycanroc howled out, its arm glowing a faint white, which it then used to strike Dartrix in the side, sending him careening off.

"Leaf Blade, let's go!" Ash called, once more swiping his arm out. Dartrix spun through the air, managing to right himself just as his wing glowed green. He then struck inward again, flinging the blade from his wingtips to slice across the enemy. Only, Lycanroc was grinning, and Ash felt a chill. Olivia's command confirmed it.

"Counter."

"Dartrix, look out!" But Lycanroc was too fast for the tired Dartrix. It grabbed the blades that had impacted with it, turning it into bright white light that it then slashed across Dartrix. The Blade Quill Pokémon cried out, especially when Lycanroc leapt above him and used the blades to slam the poor bird into the ground.

"Koo…"

"Dartrix…" Ash lamented as Kiawe began to give the call. Things were finally evened up now, Ash realized, as he returned Dartrix with thanks and reached for his final pokeball. Sweat was forming on his forehead, either from the sun or the exertion of battle. This was his last chance to move forward; to defeat a Kahuna. They were evened up now.  _No, not quite…_ Ash had the advantage. He knew everything her Lycanroc could do, and it had taken some damage. And while his final member may not have seemed Kahuna-level, he'd just have to use that knowledge to his advantage. "Lycanroc, I choose you!"

"Lycrrr…" growled his loyal Pokémon once she had emerged. Olivia's eyebrows raised again, clearly more intrigued than ever, before settling into that all too teasing smile, beckoning him to start the final movement of their little dance. Ash looked over to Serena, her hands clasped in her lap as she watched with tension. He would make this a battle none of them would forget. Though he wasn't quite sure how. Now wasn't the time for that concern.

"Let's go! Accelerock!" Ash cried. Lycanroc began to race across the field for her Midnight counterpart, when she vanished. Suddenly, she was right in front of Olivia's Pokémon, striking it powerfully and driving it back before leaping away.

"Use Reversal," Olivia said, now grinning. It almost matched the feral grin that her own Lycanroc was wearing. It moved forward, arms glowing just a little brighter than it had before. "I'm surprised that this is our final battle. Lycanroc on Lycanroc. I wonder, Ash, which do you think is stronger?"

"I don't think it matters…because we're winning! Dodge it!" Ash called, pumping a fist. Olivia's Lycanroc swung its arms down, but his own took advantage of her speed to dodge. "Now, Stone Edge!"

"Stop it with Rock Slide!" Olivia's cry came. Both of the Wolf Pokémon howled. While his own Lycanroc's mane glowed, sending the stones racing forward for Olivia's, it raised its arms and the glowing rocks came cascading down. The two attacks collided, stopping each other from reaching their opponents. Ash watched as the Rock Slide kept falling, and for a moment, in his mind's eye, they slowed.

"Use the rocks to get over to the opponent!" Ash cried. Lycanroc snorted a bit and bound upward, nimbly climbing over the rocks with her speed until she was getting close to Olivia's.

"Use Rock Climb! Close the distance!" The enemy Lycanroc howled once more, slamming down onto the ground. His own was unaffected, but the large stone plateaus rose into the air, allowing her Pokémon to climb them quickly in order to meet. Its arms glowed white again with the power of Reversal.

"Bite!" Lycanroc lunged forward as the white fist punched for her. The two attacks collided, straining against one another for a moment. Lycanroc's teeth dug in further, but Ash quickly realized the mistake he had made while she hung in the air. Olivia smirked at him, as teasing as ever, and took immediate advantage of it.

"Counter, Lycanroc, dear," she said with a cocking of her hips. Her Lycanroc howled, as usual, before its other fist sailed out, right into his Pokémon's torso. Lycanroc cried out, whimpering as the punch then changed direction and slammed her into the arena floor. The stone plateaus lowered back down, putting them on even field once again. Lycanroc growled, pulling herself to her feet.

"You're good, Lycanroc?" She growled once again, indicating how ready she was to jump right back into the action. "Great, let's make some distance. Rock Throw!"

"Rocrrrr," Lycanroc cried, her mane glowing brightly as sharp stones suddenly flung out from it, aiming right for the enemy. Ash watched, noticing the subtle smirk on Olivia's lips changed, indicating just what she was about to do. Her Lycanroc was grinning ferally as the stones flew at it. Then, just as they reached the other Wolf Pokémon it struck out with its fists, punching and beating at the stones to send them straight back with a streaking light behind them.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge as a shield!" Ash called, grinning across at Olivia. She clearly hadn't expected the move, the same one that she had used before. Lycanroc stamped on the ground, creating the shield of stones right in front of her. The ones that had been returned battered harmlessly against the exterior of that shield. Lycanroc turned her head, awaiting instruction. He didn't yell the command though, and it didn't seem to be heard over Olivia's own for a Rock Slide. "Get around it, quickly."

"I'm surprised, Ash, adapting my strategy on the fly like that," Olivia called out as the bright stones suddenly hovered over where Lycanroc had been, even as she was now racing along the arena. "It's not that easy to do that, but you're still leaving yourself open to attacks from above."

"Who said we were staying still?" Ash asked with a grin. The Rock Slide slammed into the erected stones, destroying them and leaving nothing but a fine layer of dust behind that caused his friends to cough again. Ash noticed they were all on their feet, especially Lana, who appeared to be grinning darkly. "Now, Accelerock!"

"Crrrock!" Lycanroc roared, slamming into the other one once, and then again, and again. It was like she was coming from all sides, preventing Olivia's Pokémon from making a move. Not that it stopped Olivia.

"Rock Climb! Unbalance them!" Olivia roared out. She was throwing her whole body into her movements as she gave the command. Her Lycanroc was hit, but plunged its hand onto the ground, lifting the both of them onto uneven ground. It was also heaving in sharp breaths, clearly exhausted. "Reversal!"

"Larrooo!" it howled, arms glowing brighter than usual, clearly planning to make the most of its lower health. Lycanroc was bounding up the rocks nimbly, heading straight for it, and Ash quickly flitted his eyes around the battlefield, seeing the perfect chance to bring an end to the battle.

"Use Bite! Catch its arm!" Lycanroc seemed to bark in understanding, bounding the rest of the way as her jaw opened wide and bit powerfully into the punching arm that was Reversal, causing it to lose its glow.

"Ah!" Clemont cried. "But if Ash does that…"

"Won't Olivia just use Counter?" Lillie asked. Ash grinned; it was only natural to suspect that, but there was no way he'd be falling for the same trick twice. The battlefield was his; easy as that. With a quick look over to his friends, seeing their worried or awed expressions, Ash gave the order.

"Toss it on to the ground!" Before Olivia's Lycanroc could make its own move, his planted her feet, and with an enormous strength began to whip the opponent around. With a toss of her head, she flung the enemy Lycanroc down onto the floor of the arena, where it slammed into the surface, breaking some of the battlefield apart. "Now jump off and finish it with Accelerock!"

"Use Counter!" Olivia cried. Lycanroc bounded off, her entire body glowing as she hurtled for the opponent. She was picking up speed as Olivia's Lycanroc stood, clearly preparing to intercept the opponent. Ash smirked, adjusting his hat.

"Sorry, but this battle's ours! Hit it from behind!" Ash cried, pointing forward with gusto. Lycanroc's forelegs struck out, striking the top of her opponent's head in order to change position and slam into it powerfully on the back. The increased speed, combined with her own natural speed, sent the other Lycanroc flying forward, right into the remaining stones of the plateau that it had created. The stone broke apart, showering all over the battlefield with jagged edges all over the place.

Olivia's Lycanroc had been strong, but no match for the superior speed that his had showcased.

"Roooo…" came the resigned whimper as the dust cleared, showing Olivia's passed out on the ground. Ash waited a second, wondering if it would get up. It didn't, and Kiawe raised his hand.

"Olivia's Lycanroc is unable to battle! The match goes to the trial-goer, Ash, who has cleared his Grand Trial!"

Kiawe's proclamation was like the seam breaking on a vacuum of silence. Lycanroc reared her head back and howled loudly to the sun, now beginning its own descent towards sunset; an indication of how long the battle had taken. His friends leapt to their feet with cheers while Mallow and Lana simply stared in awe, as though they'd never seen someone defeat Olivia besides themselves, and so easily at that. Ash, however, merely collapsed to the ground, feeling slightly worn out.

"We did it…we managed to beat a Kahuna…" he breathed. Pikachu stirred next to him, clearly waking up just in time for the happy result. Lycanroc suddenly whipped around, running right for him and tackling him, nuzzling him. He laughed, relief flooding through him.

Just relief.

There was no sense of excitement, or taking this major step forward. He had to wonder why. They had worked so hard and come so far together, yet all he felt was relief at obtaining victory. Like it was a rather directionless win that displayed strength and nothing more. Maybe, he thought, it was because they had yet to defeat Hala, the one who had sent all of those questions into his mind. Or maybe it was because they had done it so easily: matched a Kahuna's strength after just a short time traveling together.  _No…This is still a big victory for us._

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, joining with Lycanroc in nuzzling his trainer. Ash decided to throw his head back and laugh, letting a simple euphoria fuel him in the exhaustion.

"That was a real tough one, huh?" Ash laughed out, hugging both of the Pokémon that had gotten him this far. It ended up including Dartrix, who had come out as well. When they finished hugging, Olivia was approaching with her sashaying hips.

"You made it look so easy, though…" Mallow said, drawing close. Ash shook his head.

"Nah. If that Counter had hit, we'd have been done for sure," Ash told her. He finally looked to Olivia, the woman holding a hand out. She gazed at the Z-Ring on his wrist with a smile and then helped him up.

"You provided me with a passionate battle," Olivia told him with a rather sultry wink. Ash felt Serena suddenly pressed against his arm, hugging him with joy at his victory. "Congratulations on clearing your Grand Trial. As a result, I present to you the Akala Gem, and the Rockium-Z."

With her words, she held forward the case and Ash saw it: a pink gem, no larger than a bead. Reaching for his pocket, Ash pulled out the trial amulet, noticing the space for the small gem to go. Giving off a shuddering breath, Ash reached forward and took both it and the brown crystal that he placed on to his Z-Ring. Lastly, he placed the gem inside his amulet, fitting it perfectly. Finally, he could begin to feel excitement once again. It wasn't a big milestone, he still felt, but it was  _still_  a milestone. "All right, I cleared the Akala Grand Trial!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu led his Pokémon in cheering. Everyone around him cheered as well, petting Lycanroc or expressing awe over the various strategies he had been forced to use in the battles. Ash just soaked in the setting sun, letting the words of staying the night and the captains sticking around for a grand dinner that evening wash over him. It gave him a smile; a wan one, but a smile nonetheless.

He was moving forward, getting closer. He just realized in that moment, feeling naught but relief over a battle that wasn't as hard as he had been expecting, that he wasn't sure what it was he was moving towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Ash has completed his Grand Trial against Olivia! Huzzah! Now, some of you (or most of you) are probably sitting there going "That was his Grand Trial? His battle against Kiawe was better!" Well, all I can say to that is…ding ding! You'd be right. This was a big battle to be sure, but for one thing, Olivia is on the lower end of Kahunas on the island, and for another, a lot of it comes from Ash himself. Sure, he's still excited, but the victory is starting to mean less and less because he doesn't know what the victory is even for, partially because he hurtled over the obvious barrier by defeating Kiawe. Especially now that he's so easily matching a Kahuna's strength. Will he come up with an answer soon? Perhaps. But he may just need to face Hala again to do it.
> 
> On the other side, we have these mysterious events with Gary. What is happening on Poni? What was inside the portal? Who was the man that told him those mysterious things? And what does a Z-Crystal have to do with all of this? In time my friends…in time…
> 
> Next chapter promises to be a big one, so I hope you'll continue on. Until next time, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	10. A Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would seem last chapter wasn't very popular considering how few or slowly people gave me reviews on it. Always makes me wonder if there was something I did wrong in the chapter when that happens…Anyway, time for Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

A Darkness

All it had known was captivity.

Captive to its darkness. Captive to its light. Captive to its other side. Captive to those creatures that were absent prior and walked on two legs. Freedom was a luxury.

After that, all it had known was pain. Yet pain did not deter it. Surely not all of these creatures were so callous. Surely some of them would be kind. But for so long, no matter how much it had cried, no one came to its rescue. No one came to its friend's rescue. It was, and had been, so utterly alone.

Then came the one in white. It spoke of so many things when it had found them. And it had spilled so many liquids to the floor that the captive one could not understand just what that foreign substance was. But it listened…listened to the white one on two legs speak of how closed in it was. Somehow, inside the little one's heart…it felt like breaking.

_Yes_ , it could remember thinking,  _there is kindness here, too._

Then it was free. The white one had pulled it away from captivity, and for the first time, it could breathe. Could cry. Could call for its other half, no matter how much that vestigial power was slipping away. So it did.

Because it knew. It knew of what could come so long as they were separated. That there was light, more than darkness. And seeing the white one cry, it knew in its heart of hearts: it did not want this world to suffer the same fate. That was the only reason it struggled to flee that sack of cloth.

It was drawn to help the two-legged ones such as the blue one, the pink one, the yellow ones…and the white one, of course, who had given it a name. Treated it with more love than it could have imagined. So it would flee, because it was curious, and because it knew of something that could help. Something that shared its inherent, natural power. Something that could connect their bonds.

That was all that was on its mind as it rested there, listening to its companions speak of resting and "dating". Watching the blue one and the pink one go off together to presumably do some strange mating ritual that involved their mouths touching. It cried out at twilight, only to have the white one sing a song, a song that it had probably once cried out in its pain. A tonal inflection it had hoped to use to get home, but did not carry the power to do so any longer.

So, as twilight faded into night, it slipped out once again, bounding along the empty streets and past the lights. There was more power nearby. More that it was attracted to. It cried out, the tinkling cry attracting those notes that could free its brethren and bring it home. The notes that would save this place. So it ran towards it, heedless of the shadow that was ever pursuing it.

For Nebby loved this world too much to run from it any longer.

* * *

"Ah, what a battle!"

Olivia lifted her gaze to see Mallow spread out on the couch in her sitting room, her legs stretched out. Kiawe was watching the green-haired girl, sipping on a drink. The Kahuna shook her head and turned her attention back to the papers in front of her. A frown slipped upon her face. The phone call about the stolen shipment of Buginium-Z was an annoyance she really didn't want to have to deal with, but the papers before her all but screamed that she was going to have to.

"It was a good one. What did you think of Ash, Olivia?" Kiawe asked, his deeper voice drawing the woman's attention. She looked up and leaned back, placing a nail on her chin as she contemplated how to answer.

"He's a good trainer," was her most simplistic answer. It also seemed to be the kind of answer that Kiawe didn't want to hear. To give herself more time, Olivia flicked through her papers. Team Skull was becoming more of a nuisance lately. Not that they hadn't always been, though their activities seemed to have increased. They were more bold, something Olivia disliked. She wouldn't have had a problem with it normally, but Buginium-Z was harder to come by than most basic Z-Crystals. "Not that they have Z-Rings anyway, so it's worthless…"

"What's that, Miss Olivia?" Mallow asked, sitting up and glancing at her.

"Ah, nothing," Olivia chuckled out with a sultry tone. She reached up, running a hand through her hair as she gave thought to the trainers that were sleeping above in her large spare room. No doubt all of them were out like a light after the day's intense battle. In particular, she considered Ash. He  _had_  given her a very striking and intense battle. Her earlier statement held: he was a very skilled trainer.

Something was missing, though. She, herself, couldn't put her finger on what it was, usually leaving that for more skilled and wiser individuals than herself, like Hala and Nanu (whenever the rather apathetic Kahuna actually  _felt_  like giving wisdom). Still, there had to be something to the fact that he had a Z-Ring on his wrist, and yet she was the first Kahuna he had defeated. Propping her legs up, Olivia emitted a sigh.

"You asked my own opinion, Kiawe. What's yours?" she decided to ask, turning the question around. Kiawe placed his cup down.

"A strong trainer with great conviction," Kiawe stated simply. Both were points she could agree with. "He's fiercely loyal, and willing to reach a consensus more than anyone. He doesn't let others sway him, either. No matter the cheers during our battle, he never faltered."

"I second Kiawe's opinion," Mallow stated. "You know my trial, Miss Olivia: he worked perfectly with his fellow trial-goer to pull out a victory."

"And he has perseverance." The final answer came from Lana, who was pushing the door open and entering into the room. Olivia's eyebrow shot up, observing the bluenette as she quietly shut the door. It seemed that the girl's sisters had finally managed to fall asleep back at their home. Regardless, Olivia was glad that they were all here now. There was much to discuss between the four of them. "He continued on through the trial no matter how difficult it was. It was impressive."

"Kahuna material, you think?" was Olivia's immediate question after hearing all of their opinions. The three captains in the room all stopped whatever new movements they were making in order to look at her.

"Olivia, you're the only Kahuna of Akala Island," Kiawe stated sharply. Olivia couldn't help but chuckle at that one. Her gaze traveled to the Z-Ring on her wrist, its composition so much like her captains'. In truth, all the other Z-Rings that her Grand Trial winners and captains wore were more replicas than the real deal, all things considered.

"But I wasn't always," Olivia stated candidly. "I was…chosen."

"By Tapu Lele," was Lana's sharp response. Olivia nodded, her mind fixed in the past a moment, remembering that day. She chuckled again.

"The Kahuna is always chosen by the Tapu," Olivia began to say. "It's a sign of our relationship with the islands around us. Tapu Koko, god of conflict; Tapu Lele, god of life; Tapu Bulu, god of abundance; Tapu Fini, god of hope. Each represents an important aspect in our lives that we grow and nurture within ourselves and each other. The Z-Ring is a symbol of that choice, and by proxy, we pass it down to those who defeat us, such as yourselves."

"But Ash didn't," was Kiawe's quick observation. "He didn't defeat Hala, right? Yet he has a Z-Ring. Why?"

"If what Hala said is true, that boy was chosen by Tapu Koko, itself," Olivia stated sharply. Mallow sat up, placing her hands on her bare knees. Looking insistently at Olivia, she asked the most important question that could have been asked.

"Is that why you called us here?" The question was deserving of only one answer: a nod. "So, there  _is_  a threat coming to Alola?"

"I'd have thought that obvious, Mals," Kiawe brushed off, folding his arms with his ever-surly expression. Olivia always found it so cute how he acted tough. "After what happened in Heahea City, could anyone deny that something is about to happen in Alola? I mean, Pokémon running amok in the streets, portals in the sky, and now we have confirmation that a guardian deity has chosen a trainer and given them a Z-Ring."

"Just like with Miss Olivia," Lana said softly. Her captains' heads turned again towards the Kahuna, clearly settling in to the serious mood that was now pervading the room. "You received your Z-Ring six years ago, right?"

"I did," Olivia admitted, swinging her legs over. "Well, I received  _this_  Z-Ring. I had already been completing my trials at the time when I felt a calling from within the Ruins of Life. That's when Tapu Lele gave me the Z-Ring and I was named as Kahuna of Akala. The same happened with Hala…or rather, he was already chosen, and chosen again. Nanu was chosen as well, though the man hardly cares for it."

"And Poni Island?" Kiawe asked.

The question left an utterly sour taste in her mouth. Olivia stood, glancing at the wall and a picture of the first shipment of stones she'd ever worked with. It was a brief second, but the Kahuna considered not answering Kiawe's question. The memory was still too raw. Huffing a sigh, however, she decided that it was best not to keep them in the dark. That could only worsen things. "How much do the three of you know about six years ago?"

"Nothing."

"Not much."

"Zilch." The answers were, of course, predictable. Olivia, herself, still felt as though she knew very little about the events that had catapulted her into the role of Kahuna. She knew more than others, certainly, but not enough to ever say she'd had a full grasp on the entire picture. Giving another sigh, Olivia turned around, cocking her hips as she held her elbow and put a finger to her chin.

"The way the Kahunas are chosen always seems to be by random chance, because the guardian deities are flighty individuals," Olivia began to tell them, considering how best to impart her knowledge. "This is what all the people of Alola are told, but it isn't quite true. The Tapus do not choose their proxies by chance, nor do they do so whenever it well suits them. They do so when a changing of the era is approaching for Alola, perhaps even the world.

"Six years ago, that was exactly what happened. The Tapus chose their Kahunas; those they felt could weather the changing age. Not that it seemed like much of one to the rest of the citizenry, with how quiet it was…but for those of us who were chosen, it changed everything." Olivia paused here, closing her eyes and thinking back to the events that were so firmly cemented in her mind. "I was young and naïve. I thought I was something great, surrounded by those big shots: Hala, Nanu, Koa. They were all so skilled…

"Then the darkness came."

"The darkness?" Kiawe asked, his tone dipping lower with seriousness. Olivia's eyes remained closed, and she could see it happening all over again. Her brash recklessness, how ill-equipped she was. How Nanu flew into a gleeful rage while Hala held back things…and of Koa…

"We have no idea to this day what it was. Only that it emerged from a portal, similar to the one in Heahea City, but more like it was buried in the ground," she answered the boy. "It poured out, unsubstantiated, like an ominous haze. Perhaps something else came with it, attempting to break free…I don't know. But the Kahunas assembled, four strong, the Tapus' chosen ones; champions. In that old temple on Ula'ula, the darkness struck and we battled it."

"You won, though, right?" Mallow asked. She seemed the most concerned out of the three, looking rather tense on her seat as she asked her question.

"At a price…" was the wistful response. "Koa perished. His life was extinguished by that darkness. Since then, Tapu Fini never chose a successor. His granddaughter took his place, but she's a Kahuna in name only. We lost him in that war against the great darkness, pushing it back into its portal on the day the stars attempted to be in perfect order…"

"I'm sorry," Lana apologized meekly. Olivia shook her head, as if wanting to tell them it wasn't a burden they had to hold on to. That day had done more harm than good, Olivia realized. Even though the three before her were nothing but children at the time, not even old enough to start on their own pilgrimage, they could have surely noticed the effects. The way the darkness veiled the region, covering up the moon and stars.

"After the event, there was talk of numerous disasters that had happened, like fishing boats wrecked at sea or some other nonsense," Olivia decided to conclude for them. "As a newly chosen Kahuna, I felt so helpless. I raged, wondering why Tapu Lele had chosen me…when I realized the reason for which it had chosen me. I used that to help repair myself and vow to protect the islands I so loved. We returned to peace shortly after…though that peace was obviously short-lived."

"Did you ever find out what caused it all?" Kiawe asked, his face scrunched up.

"No. There was never a sign, and when peace returned, we felt no need to look further." Olivia walked back over to her desk, sitting down upon her chair in thought. Some of her papers shifted, revealing the sheet that spoke about Aether Foundation surveys in the area near the Ruins of Life. It reminded her of how the just budding Foundation, at the time, had helped to pick up the broken pieces…while also coming into conflict with Team Skull. Now that she really thought about it, that happened to be about the time Kukui became a prominent figure, along with the former Ali'i ka Leilani, Akela, who had disappeared from the public eye very soon after.

"Then history is repeating itself," Kiawe commented gruffly. "The guardian deities are getting ready for war again, choosing their warriors to head into battle. They're just starting earlier, I would hope."

"Yes…" Olivia moved her papers aside and looked to her captains. "I asked you here to inform you of all of this. Keep your eyes open. We have no idea who the other Tapus are choosing, but whatever is about to happen in Alola, it will be some rough waters ahead, and we need to stand on firm ground. Can you do this? Protect and guard our islands?"

"Like you need to ask, Miss Olivia," Mallow assured her confidently. That was enough for Olivia and she sat back. The memory still stung, much as she tried to hide it, but knowing that such fine young children had grown up even after the veil of darkness, she felt hope for the future. Now, she only hoped that Ash wouldn't break under the same pressure that she did. Mallow started yawning. "Ah, I'm tired…and the parents are expecting me back early tomorrow."

"I'll fly you there," Kiawe assured her, standing and stretching all of his limbs. Mallow appeared to blush a little at the offer and Olivia leaned forward on her desk.

"Careful, Kiawe, or your flames of passion for the farmer's daughter might be more than you can handle," she teased the boy she'd grown so familiar with over the years. Kiawe's mouth dropped and he backed up, grabbing Mallow by the wrist before Olivia could embarrass them further. Deciding to mortify the boy even further, Olivia sent a wink in his direction, making him dash out the door. Lana remained, watching after them carefully.

"I think they're together," she stated, chuckling a little. Olivia leaned forward a bit, allowing the smile to come back on to her face after the heavy discussion.

"Do inform me when the wedding is, Lana." The bluenette captain smiled and nodded before exiting the room. With the place now silent, Olivia sat back, glancing over to her screen. On what felt like a whim, she reached over and pressed the call button, waiting to see if the man on the other end would pick up. After a couple rings, she figured it would be a lost cause, until the screen finally went bright.

"What do you want, Olivia?" asked a scratchy and rough voice. The man on the screen appeared to be eating something from a bowl with a pair of chopsticks, though Olivia had no idea what.

"You're doing well, Nanu…"

"I'm doing hungry right now, and you're interrupting," Nanu responded. Olivia shook her head. The man was just as much a grouch as ever. It was a far contrast to the girl that quickly seemed to interrupt their conversation.

"Is that Olly?" Nanu cringed, waving off at the camera to allow the girl that was there to shove her face in. Her purple hair almost seemed to take up the screen for a moment before her bright eyes were shimmering at Olivia. "Sorry, Olly. Uncle Nani is grouchy because he spent so much time hunting down some mean Team Skull guys today."

"I'm grumpy because you're here, Acerola."

"Aw, you don't mean  _that_ , uncle!" Acerola stated, backing away to give Nanu a much needed hug. Olivia couldn't help herself from laughing at their interactions. Those two always seemed to be a riot when they were in the room together. "I'm a sweet little princess! You know you love me!"

"You're  _a_  princess, if royalty was still a thing. I don't give a damn about that, though. Let me eat in peace!"

"You two are always the same: Acerola the chipper one while Nanu does nothing but battle Team Skull all day. Making any headway on Po Town, then?" Nanu didn't answer, preferring to eat his food. The apathetic man continued to ignore her on the whole. For having once been a police officer, he seemed to care little for helping others. "I'll take that as a negative."

"Why are you calling, Olivia?"

"I had a Grand Trial challenger today." Nanu scoffed at that one, like he could care less. Whether it was his general apathy or because of something else, Olivia had never quite figured out. "I think you'd find him interesting, Nanu. Stubborn, head against the wall."

"Reminds me of you, Uncle Nani," Acerola spoke. It certainly seemed to have done so for him, as well, because even though Nanu didn't stop his general movements of eating, his eyes seemed to alight with some slight spark of interest, and the corners of his lips turned up. What he had interpreted from her words was obvious. "But does that mean new friends will be coming to Ula'ula soon?"

"I'd imagine so," came Olivia's response. Acerola threw her hands into the air with a cheer, but Nanu said nothing, swallowing his food. "Also…you heard about Heahea, I'm sure. No doubt Hala will be calling soon."

"Let him. I've got my own plans and 'meetings'. " Nanu finished chewing and placed his bowl down, rolling over to the screen and staring in with his usual lined eyes of exhaustion. He watched her for a moment. "See you, Olivia."

"Yeah, bye, Olly!" The screen went dark suddenly after that. It was just like Nanu to cut the conversation off with little other discussion. Olivia frowned and sat back. She reached up to rub her eyes, some of the exhaustion for the day setting in. At this point, she just wanted to take a nice hot bath and relax. She stood to do so.

And then a crashing sound filled the air, straight from the entrance to the shop.

* * *

Serena seemed to awaken in the late hours of the night, though she wasn't altogether sure of why she had. Stretching on her bed, she sat up, hearing the faint sounds of the ocean around Konikoni City. It had been wonderful of Olivia to put them up for the night. Giving off a yawn, the honey blonde rubbed her eyes, trying to figure out what had woken her up so suddenly. She considered returning to sleep, but found herself wide awake, like some music in her head that was keeping her up. Haunting and familiar, but too faint to really think it was anything more than her head humming with sudden awareness.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and looked to Ash, laying on his stomach across from her as he lightly snored. He'd had quite the battle today, though he had seemed a little strange after winning it. Nothing considered bad, just odd. By the time their evening date in the little park had been complete, he seemed perfectly fine and fell asleep soon after. Sighing out contentedly, Serena reached down to her tablet, pulling up the information about the Hano Ceremony that would be held in two days. She wondered if they'd be able to make it on time. Suddenly, Lillie stirred on the bed next to her.

"Serena…?" the girl asked. Blue eyes met green in the darkness of the room and Serena held a soft finger to her lips. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," she whispered in return. Bonnie suddenly turned over in her bed, muttering something about a Bonnie-Dedenne, to which Dedenne flopped off the bed, hitting the floor but continuing to sleep soundly. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Oh, I don't know," Lillie responded softly. She, too, kicked her legs over to look at Serena as the two girls sat there. "Thinking about Ash's battle today. He was very impressive. So strong."

"He was, wasn't he?" Serena giggled out lightly. Lillie had really taken to enjoying Ash's battles as much as she had. If anything, the girl also feared for his chances of victory far more than she did, as well.

"I wish I could be that strong," Lillie admitted in the silence. "Sometimes, I think if I was…I'd have been able to…hold on."

"Hold on?" Serena questioned. The blonde didn't answer, staring blankly at the crisscrossed patterns on the bedsheets before heaving a sigh and clenching her fists.

"Well, I'll hold on to this!" she stated defiantly. Serena wasn't sure exactly who she was speaking to, but when Lillie turned her determined green eyes upon her, Serena felt she didn't need to know. "I'm not going to give up until the very end!"

"That's the spirit," Serena said, leaning over and hugging Lillie. As she did so, her foot moved, causing the bag with Nebby inside it to shift. There was no noise from within; a strange concept, given how verbal Nebby was whenever something happened to him. Lillie found it odd as well, and both girls looked towards the bag, leaning down to peer inside.

"Oh, not again…" Lillie suddenly lamented, louder than she meant to. At the very least, it was loud enough to wake Ash, who rolled off of his stomach and onto the floor with a crash.

"What's going on? Who's there?" he cried blearily, springing to his feet like he was ready for any sort of fight that was at hand. Serena was too busy looking around the room to answer him right away. There was no sign of their elusive little puff cloud anywhere in the room. Lillie stood, clearly close to panicking.

"Lillie, it's okay," Serena said right away. She, too, rose to her feet, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "We'll find him."

"Find…?" Ash asked. A light bulb seemed to go on in his head. Out of all the companions with them, there was really only one who could go missing, and he had clearly figured out what it was. "Nebby disappeared  _again_? !"

"I don't think he's in the room, either," Serena pointed out. To that statement, Ash appeared rather contemplative, tapping at his folded arms in thought.

"Maybe he…" Ash thought aloud. "Maybe he went towards the ruins? I remember this morning, he was looking…"

"Of course!" Lillie exclaimed. She quickly whipped around, grabbing her dress and throwing it on over her pajamas without a second thought. "Nebby has always been interested in the ruins, so maybe he went towards the Ruins of Life. They're close by, ri-"

A sudden crashing noise interrupted Lillie's discovery. Any attempt they might have been keeping to remain silent had now come to a brisk end. Clemont shot out of bed, Pikachu awoke with a slight spark while Bonnie fell off, nearly crushing Dedenne. Rotom was the only one not waking up, powered down to get some rest. Ash was already on the move, with Serena following after him, grabbing for some of her pokeballs.

They banged the door open, racing for the stairs that led to the lower floor. Not that there was very far to go in order to see just what the commotion was: the front wall of the shop was broken into, and four Pokémon were scuttling about, grabbing about as many stones as they could. Through the wall was something all too familiar, though.

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled. Sure enough, floating in their somewhat iconic Meowth balloon, were the dangerous trio (or quartet…Serena wasn't sure how much Wobbuffet counted). The one thing that did surprise Serena, however, was Ash's next question. "Where have you guys been?"

"Seriously, twerp?" Jessie demanded. "We see each other for the first time in weeks and  _that's_  what you ask us."

"I'm so used to you coming after Pikachu, yeah," Ash commented, folding his arms. Pikachu appeared to consider this option and nodded, agreeing with his trainer. Serena wanted to roll her eyes at the notion of this, considering that the villains before them were actually doing their usual routine and thieving, but it was really a non-issue in the grand scheme of things.

"Well, tonight we're doing something different!" James countered, pressing a button on a device in his hand. From the bottom and sides of the balloon extended claws, reaching for all the stones they could get their hands on. Some of them flew about the place, making Pikachu hop on to Ash's head, just in case a Thunder Stone was being flung at him.

"Tink of it as a Team Rocket special! Three for one at da Konikoni Stone Store!" Meowth cackled out. Wobbuffet rejoined him with his own cry. Serena shook her head. They really did never learn.

"You're incorrigible!" she snapped, tossing her pokeball out. "Sandshrew, let's take care of them!"

"When did the twerpette get a new Pokémon?" Jessie asked. Serena didn't care for answering her question. Sandshrew was in front, clearly not quite understanding what was going on before him, but still looking ready for his own battle.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew listened to her and immediately began to spin, riding down the stairs and slamming through the door that separated them from the front of the store. She knew she'd have to apologize for it later, but Serena was fine with the current result as Sandshrew slammed into Inkay, sending it against the wall.

"Hey! No one hurts Inkay like that! Crabrawler, let's pay them back!" James called, now sounding all business. So was his Crabrawler, clearly looking unhappy about Inkay being hurt in such a way. For the time they had spent away, it seemed like Team Rocket and all their Pokémon were like one big happy family.

"In…Inkay…"

"Brawla!" Crabrawler snapped, like he was promising revenge. His claws opened, a black sphere, completely void of any other color, formed and he fired it out. Serena glared a bit, but pointed her finger forward.

"Let's try it, Sandshrew! Ice Ball!" Sandshrew waddled forward and reared back. A small chunk of ice seemed to form, but it wasn't very much. Still, Sandshrew hurled it at Crabrawler, only for Stufful to come in and intercept it. The Payback fired.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt from Ash's head, spinning around with Iron Tail and cutting through the sphere before giving an uppercut on Crabrawler, crashing it right into Inkay.

"No! Not Crabrawler!" James cried, looking like he had tears in his eyes. Jessie rolled hers.

"Oh, stand aside James! Gourgeist, Dark Pulse! Stufful, Hidden Power!" Ash ran past Serena, jumping down to the bottom stair level with a fierce look. Sandshrew looked over to her, as if questioning what to do.

"Lycanroc, Rock Slide!" Olivia's voice was quickly a welcome one. There was a loud howl, and suddenly a cascade of rocks filled the store, slamming into Gourgeist and Stufful, while breaking the claws that were attempting to grab the bevy of stones. Team Rocket's Pokémon were knocked out in an instant. Serena turned to see the striking Kahuna, no longer looking flirty or anything close to that, but like a fierce queen, prepared to do battle. "Who are you, and why are you in my shop?"

"She doesn't know who we are…" James said, flicking his hair with a smug expression.

"Maybe we should educate her on the beautiful ones like ourselves," Jessie concurred. She opened her mouth with a slight cackle. "Prepare for-"

"You know what? I don't care," Olivia snapped. Jessie closed her mouth, but instead of indignant, she actually looked frightened, clasping on to James. It was like she, too, sensed the kind of power that Olivia wielded…especially when she caught sight of the Z-Ring. "I'll send you flying to Ula'ula…"

"Well, ya see, we was plannin' to go dere anyway," Meowth attempted to negotiate sheepishly. The logic certainly didn't get them off the hook. "Guys, I tink we forgot our new numba one rule…"

"No Z-Rings?" Jessie asked worriedly.

"Wobba Wobbuffet…"

"Sorry, no time to waste!" Lillie's voice suddenly called. Serena turned around, pressing herself against the wall just in time for Lillie and Komala to come blasting through. Stufful appeared to be stirring in the momentary pause where everyone but the two that were fleeing did nothing but stare. Stufful seemed to crawl towards a loose stone, but Komala acted with a simple point from Lillie, smashing into it with Wood Hammer. Soon, the blonde girl was through the hole in the wall and dashing along the streets.

"Serena, go! We'll catch up!" Ash yelled. Serena nodded, and she leapt down the flight of stairs. At the top, Clemont had emerged, carrying all of their bags and clothes, a sleepy Bonnie going after them. Sandshrew began spinning like a top, joining her as she ran through the wall. Jessie appeared to recover.

"Hey, you can't just leave like that! We're in the middle of a heist here!" she snapped. Serena ignored her, jumping over the debris as best she could.

"Shut it, thieves!" Olivia snapped. Lycanroc was stalking forward, making all of Team Rocket's Pokémon cower with fear. Their trainers were doing the same.

"Maybe we should have headed for Ula'ula in the first place…" James suggested, and Serena could practically hear the sweat falling from him.

"But then we'd miss the chance to get all these stones and gather information and steal Pikachu…" Jessie said, though she trailed off at the end, clearly realizing the folly of what she was saying.

"Pretty sure we gathered enough info, Jess. You're a betta Performer than ya are a villainess," Meowth said.

"So true! For all the time I spent beautifying myself, we've learned enough from that grungy lab to bring my beauty to Ula'ula." Jessie certainly sounded just as vain as ever, making Serena roll her eyes. Her feet hurt on the road without any shoes and she stopped, turning back in time to see and hear the end result as Olivia and Ash called for their attacks from Lycanroc and Pikachu.

"Well, I'm glad you think so…" James lamented sadly. Then the Thunderbolt and Rock Slide hit. The balloon exploded, raining the stolen stones down upon all of them as they were blasted away towards the swirling ocean. "Because we're blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!" Serena watched them disappear into twinkles in the sky. It had been so long since they'd run into them, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. Knowing that they'd be heading to Ula'ula for whatever reason just made her feel the whole encounter was even more pointless…other than knowing the villainous group was still lurking somewhere in Alola.

"Why can't things just be peaceful?" she sighed out and she picked up her pace again, running in the direction that Lillie had dashed. It almost felt like Team Rocket had pursued them to Konikoni just to remind them that they were there; like they didn't have enough problems. In a sense, she supposed it could have been a comfort to them, knowing that their eternal pursuers were back on the trail again. If history had taught them anything as well, having them around was always a boon in case Team Skull decided to attack en masse like at Iki Town. "Guess we should be grateful for them…"

"When they're not stealing Pikachu, they're all right. I'm glad they're doing okay," Ash's cheerful voice said from next to her. He was carrying his normal clothes, along with hers, which he handed to her. "After Heahea, anything could have been possible. They might be thieves, but…they're still kinda friends."

"Pi Pichu…" Pikachu agreed. Sure enough, they'd fought together so many times, it was hard to consider them anything but.

"Now, let's catch up with Lillie and find Nebby." Serena liked that idea. Stopping for just a second, she grabbed her skirt from Ash and brought it up her legs. Her shirt could wait for later, since she wanted to delay no longer. Ash was slipping his vest on over his pajamas, though he seemed to not bother with his shorts. Or maybe it was just that he was staring at her for whatever reason. Either way, once her skirt and shoes were on, she was ready to chase after Lillie.

"Let's go," Serena said confidently. She took out her pokeball and quickly returned Sandshrew. "Thank you Sandshrew, you did very well for your first battle."

"Shrew!"

"Hey, guys!" Clemont's sudden shout drew the couple's attention, forcing them to direct their gaze back to the sound of clopping hooves. Two Tauros were barreling down the stretch of the town that led out. One of them was empty, but the other had Olivia, and a very flustered Clemont and Bonnie atop of him. "What's going on?"

"Lillie ran off after Nebby," Ash called. "We think they're heading to the Ruins of Life."

"The ruins?" Olivia asked. Somehow, she looked slightly concerned to Serena, or perhaps it was really just pensive. "Hop on, you two. The Tauros will get you there in no time."

"Got it." Ash grabbed onto Serena's hand, like he was the one prepared to hop on and guide the Tauros, but Serena stopped him. She took the initiative, herself. He clearly understood, letting her do her thing as the daughter of a Rhyhorn Racer. This was much easier, and in no time, they were atop the Tauros, charging their way out of Konikoni City. They'd yet to run into Lillie, which could only mean she was well ahead of the group.

"What's Nebby?" Olivia asked as their mounts drew side by side.

"It's…uh…" Serena was unsure how to respond. They knew very little about the puff cloud, themselves, but more than that, they had kept him a secret so long, they weren't sure how to share. Still, Olivia was likely someone to be trusted. "It's a little Pokémon, I think, that's been traveling with us. Lillie took him away from some bad people, so we've been keeping him safe."

"Team Skull?" Olivia asked, but none of them had the information to answer that. It was doubtful that even Lillie did. "Well, they've been on the prowl more lately. The Aether Foundation is fine, and they're out by the ruins, but this wouldn't be the first time the two organizations would have come into conflict with one another."

"You think Team Skull could go after Nebby, then…" Clemont noted, gripping tightly around Olivia. Bonnie seemed to be waking up, even if Dedenne was not, reveling in the joy of riding on the Tauros. Serena looked ahead and could see they were approaching the graveyard.

"It's possible. Anything rare and valuable, those thugs are always looking to get their hands on," Olivia snapped vehemently. "You all know Aether treats the Pokémon that Skull abducts, right? Well, that means, if Aether has dispatched to the Ruins of Life, it's almost a guarantee that Team Skull has been nearby."

"So they might still be there," Ash concluded. It felt like a long shot in Serena's mind, but they'd had far more random occurrences during their journey. Not to mention that Team Skull seemed to treat every place they came to as though it was their home. She wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to abduct the guardian deity, or lying in wait to spring a trap for those grieving souls at the graveyard.

"There she is," Serena breathed, gaining Ash's attention. Despite the speed they were moving at, Lillie really had seemed to have gotten far ahead by running alone, fueled by the fire of determination, though she looked positively tuckered out, nearly collapsed to her knees. Serena charged towards her as more sounds began to fill the air, like some sort of battle.

"Lillie, grab on!" Ash called, extending his hand towards the girl. She looked up with relief and reached over to grab on to him. In seconds, and with a surprising show of strength that made his biceps bulge, he'd pulled her up and on to the Tauros. "Don't do that again! We were worried!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, scolding the blonde. Serena would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious and Nebby wasn't still missing; he sounded just like a chastising father.

"I'm sorry, I just…Nebby doesn't know many moves to defend himself and…" Lillie stammered out, looking ashamed, from what Serena could see. Ash sighed.

"I get it," he said, reaching back to pat her shoulder. "But don't make us worry so much next time."

"If Nebby would stay in the bag, she wouldn't have to," Clemont huffed out. Serena agreed with that, looking up as the road began to curve into a hill. She still had seen no sign of Nebby, and the sounds of whatever battle was going on drew closer. "Honestly, Squishy seems like a well-behaved child compared to Nebby."

"That's because Squishy is strong!" Bonnie cheered out, seemingly oblivious of the plight they were facing.

A shudder suddenly passed down Serena's neck, that same musical lyric passing through her, now louder, closer. In her mind, it overwhelmed any other sound, but the others were acting like they didn't hear it at all…except for Olivia. Serena turned her blue eyes on the woman with surprise, locking eyes with the Kahuna, who stared at her curiously.

"Peeeeeeeew!" Nebby's sharp and shrill cry interrupted the air between all of them, snapping Serena away from the lyrical melody. She gripped for Braixen's pokeball as they rounded the corner, bringing directly into view the quarry they were chasing.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted. Her cry attracted Nebby's attention, who turned to her with a worried, yet joyful, expression. It also attracted the attention of the others there: three members of the Aether Foundation, based on their uniforms, a few Skull grunts, and…

"Well, this is unexpected," drawled Plumeria. It wasn't hard to recognize her, even under the veil of night, from her shockingly bright pink hair. "Those brats are here…and they brought a Kahuna with them."

"Braixen, Psyshock!" Serena called, tossing her pokeball as Tauros skidded to a sudden stop. Braixen emerged, her branch already glowing purple before she sent it soaring. The psychic energy split into three beams, aiming for the collection of Zubat and Golbat that were surrounding Nebby.

"Kahuna Oliva!" cried one of the Aether members, as if overjoyed to see her. Ash leapt off the back of their Tauros while Olivia didn't even move, Lycanroc appearing all on its own. "We're glad you're here!"

"Yes, I can see that," Olivia stated, staring down at Plumeria. The woman with heavily lidded eyes regarded Olivia for a second before her eyes seemed to shift to Clemont, Luxray now standing in front. The Psyshock made contact, blasting away the Zubat. However, Nebby remained petrified while Plumeria began to smirk and scoff. "So…I was wondering how the foolish individuals in Team Skull could manage to coordinate a heist of Buginium-Z shipments. Guess I have my answer, now."

"Z-Crystals are hard to come by," Plumeria mocked her sardonically, before pointing backwards. "Quite honestly, the boys are in need of a power up. You see how much they struggle without someone like myself or the boss around."

"Miss Olivia, do you know Plumeria?" Clemont asked. He was walking forward, fiddling with something on his bag as Luxray stalked silently. No one was making a move, like a genuine standoff. Ash came to Serena's side while Lillie also did, Komala out on the ground like they were ready to battle.

"I've heard of her," Olivia admitted. Plumeria's eyes flashed, as though flattered that she had been heard of. Serena and Braixen shifted their body weight, wondering when the signal for battle would be fired. "Just a little something from my predecessor, though. And the title: 'The Flower of Skull'. A pretty name for such a vulgar woman. Why have you come here?"

"As if you're one to talk," Plumeria stated with her usual smirk. The tension still hung in the air, and Serena felt her breath slow, staring out over to the door behind the location of the fracas. She could feel the sharp power emanating from there, trickling out in the water that seemed to flow from the rocks surrounding it. "Rumors tell that you're quite the woman, playing around with men."

"All a persona," Olivia waved off. "Now answer my question, before I make you answer."

"Big Sis, what do we do?" asked one of the Skull grunts in the midst of the standoff. Plumeria gave no heed to any of them, flicking her hair a little bit as she once more sighed. Serena's eyes slid away from the door, and on to Clemont, whose Aipom Arm seemed to be flopping on the grass. Her eyes lit up, and she nudged her boyfriend, clearly getting the message of what Clemont was attempting to do. Had it not been so tense, he likely would have said the future was now, thanks to science.

"I so hate complications…" Plumeria finally said resignedly. "This was supposed to be simple, the boss said. Go south and get something special, he said. The next time that little brat gives us tips, I'm going to punch him in the mouth."

"Big Sis!" Plumeria closed her eyes. Serena watched her; the woman's next move would decide the flow of everything from here on. Her words echoed in her head, about how they'd been "tipped". The meeting here wasn't coincidence. In fact, Serena had to wonder if they'd been lying in wait for Nebby the entire time; it seemed like something Team Skull would do to get their hands on rare Pokémon. "Tell us what to do, yo!"

"Yeah! Don't leave us hangin'!"

"Of course not…" Plumeria finally said, her eyes snapping open. "We came here for the ore inside the cave and to steal Z-Crystals from some hapless Aether puppets that keep getting in our way. I don't think we want to leave without results."

"That's why we can always count on our big sis!"

"Clemont, now!" Ash shouted. As he did so, Pikachu and Luxray both charged forward, calling electricity around them. Pikachu let a Thunderbolt rip into the encroaching and surrounding Pokémon while Luxray slammed through them. The various Zubat and other Pokémon sprawled on the grass, twitching.

Everything suddenly jumped into chaos around them. Pikachu landed on the ground as Plumeria's Crobat flew at him, swinging an Iron Tail up at Ash's command. Serena also stepped forward, her voice lost amidst the cries from Olivia and the Aether employees. Braixen had heard her, sending a roaring Flamethrower over to a pair of Raticate that were with the enemy before them. Nebby remained unmoving, clearly unsure of what he was doing. Plumeria walked forward, her intimidating Salazzle surrounded by the grunts' gang of Salandit, their tongues wagging.

"Hey, no hurting Pokémon! Parabolic Charge!" Bonnie called. The Skull grunts tossed more pokeballs into the air, calling out another flock of Zubat.

"K-Komala, use Yawn!" Lillie commanded with a slight stutter to her voice as she did so. From his position on the ground, Komala opened his mouth wide, a large bubble forming before it fired out, hitting the newly called upon Zubat and causing them to drop to the ground.

"Flamethrower," Plumeria demanded calmly. Salazzle dropped to all fours, and from her mouth came a torrent of flame that threatened to consume all those who opposed her. Meanwhile, she walked closer to Nebby just as Serena noticed the hand of Clemont's Aipom Arm right next to him. She just needed to buy a little bit of time.

"Use Fire Blast!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Ash called next to her. Both Braixen and Pikachu snapped into defensive action, chucking out a crackling orb of electricity while Braixen turned her wand on Salazzle and sent the five-pronged star of fire. All three attacks met in the center. An explosion resulted from the collision. Lillie nearly flew backwards, grabbed by Ash, as the Aether employees and Skull grunts seemed unable to stand their ground. Olivia and Clemont were on the move as well while Dedenne was busy sending shocks over the angrily clicking Raticate.

"Lycanroc, Rock Slide!"

"Luxray, Swift!" Clemont called. The rocks appeared over Salazzle while Luxray whipped around and sent the stars sailing at the towering foe. Salazzle was slammed by the stars first, though showed little reaction compared to the powerful Rock Slide that began to batter its body seconds later. Serena snapped her gaze to the hand as it safely clasped around Nebby. "Got him!"

"Pew!" Nebby called, clearly grateful for the save. Clemont pressed a button and his arm began to retract, pulling Nebby right towards him. Plumeria noticed this, and changed direction. She was also moving faster, just as Nebby was about to come into the inventor's arms. Lillie ran for him, clearly worried. Plumeria was almost upon him.

"Clemont, look out!" Serena screamed. The inventor turned, seeing the striking woman approaching him. His Aipom Arm snapped back, he dropped Nebby and held his hands up like he was prepared to fight. Only he wasn't Ash. Sure, he had fought in high-tension situations before, but never against an opponent bearing down at him. He punched, had his fist moved aside, and was subsequently socked across the face, knocking him flat onto the ground.

Lillie ran for Nebby as Plumeria turned to do the same. It was a clear race, one that Serena wished to help with. Olivia and Bonnie were helping Clemont up as Salazzle appeared to start recovering from the blistering blow Lycanroc had delivered.

"Braixen," Serena called, ready to order a Hidden Power that would stop Plumeria in her tracks. Her fellow grunts weren't getting up, and it looked like the battle was stuck between the rest of them as Clemont recovered, his glasses cracked a little bit.

_Leleeeeeeee!_  The cry sounded out, freezing Serena in her place. It was familiar; she knew she'd heard it before, sometime earlier. Plumeria was suddenly held in place by a light pinkish-blue glow around her body. She wasn't the only one. Both her grunts and their Pokémon were held by the glow, like some sort of restraint against them. Nebby, sensing his freedom from the pursuing Plumeria, began bounding off for the ruins.

Then came the wind, almost like a hurricane as it blasted from the doorway. Ash grabbed on to Serena and Lillie, holding them both. Braixen moved in front of Serena to protect her, but Pikachu was blown away, even after sticking his tail into the ground. Ash lunged for him, but in the process took himself and Lillie to the ground. Serena steadied herself against Braixen.

"Crap…" Plumeria grunted out, down in a crouch on the ground, clearly unable to move. "Boss is  _not_  gonna be happy about this…"

"Big Sis…we can't move…" one of the Skull grunts cried out. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know that," she snapped. Her head turned, about the only part that could actually move through it all and she glared at Olivia. "This is an unexpected interference, Kahuna Olivia. Next time, Team Skull will get the very stones we came for."

"I'll be waiting, then," Olivia said, glaring at the woman. It almost felt like two savage beauties, about to square off against one another in epic battle, except for the fact that Plumeria already seemed ready to flee. Whether she had achieved what she came here for, or simply didn't care, was of little importance.

"Tch…boys, let's go!" Crobat suddenly soared out of nowhere, along with a group of Golbat, doing their best to remain unaffected by the wind blasting out. They grabbed ahold of the Team Skull members and lifted them off the ground, leaving behind sparkling stones that they had seemed to be holding in their shirts. Just little chunks, not enough to do anything with, but enough to make Serena recognize them as pieces of a Z-Ring. She wondered if, perhaps, they had come from the ruins ahead…where Nebby was going…

"Nebby…" she breathed. Plumeria cast another scathing look back at the group and then fled, soaring out over the ocean with her stiffened form. As soon as Team Skull was gone, the wind ceased, though far too many of their own group were sprawled out on the ground, straining to get up. This was most evident in Clemont, who didn't even seem to be making the effort. Olivia, however, was glaring at the sparkling stones upon the ground.

"Those incessant thieves…" she growled. Lycanroc bounded over to the stones, scraping them up with its own angered expression. "Do they have no shame? Sully the Tapu's shrine, did they? For trinkets, no doubt…"

"Kahuna Olivia!" groaned out one of the Aether employees some distance back, struggling to get to his feet. "Is…is everything all right?"

"As fine as it can be…" Olivia's voice trailed off in Serena's ears. The honey blonde was too busy staring at where Nebby had gone; the same place that the music was coming from. Olivia was speaking, something about increasing security and how Team Skull were a bunch of fools for inviting the Tapu's wrath for stones that were useless without a "ringsmith". None of that mattered to her. Her feet were moving on their own, going after Nebby. She was the only one that could, she felt. "Serena!"

Olivia's call went unheeded but for a single glance back to the woman. They locked eyes for all of a second, the Kahuna's gaze knowing and understanding. It hadn't been coincidence that they were here. Serena was sure of that. It was like a call that had led her to this very place and allowed, out of all of them, only her to enter in. Putting her gaze back forward, she entered the ruins, her hands ghosting over the smooth surface, glistening with water. She could see the sparkling remnants, the reason that Plumeria must have come to this place, with some chunks broken away, barely visible in the night sky.

Her footsteps echoed, drawing closer as the music grew louder, before soon becoming replaced with vocals. There was a conversation, and it hurt her head to hear, making her grip at it as she approached what looked to be a room. Her hands pressed against the smooth surface while she leaned against it, and she looked up. Nebby was there, before a Pokémon with pink hair and a cap. There was no doubt, perhaps because it looked familiar, that this was Tapu Lele.

_…must!_  was the call from what seemed to be Nebby. It was fragmented, broken and disjointed in every way.  _It…coming!_

_Well aware,_  was the response from the one above him, sounding feminine in tone.  _We have…our move. Proxies…of the past. The song! They must play the song!_

_And then…the Sovereign!_  Serena's eyes shot open, the ache in her head being relieved for a moment to try and understand the things Nebby was saying. It was just like with Tapu Koko, she realized, the little one beseeching Tapu Lele for whatever purposes it needed. Shifting her body weight, Serena took in a shuddering breath.

"Nebby…" she gasped out, pushing forward. "You can't…run off like that. Lillie worries, you know?"

"Pew…" Nebby said softly, sadly, his conversation with Tapu Lele finished. Serena stepped forward, hoping to reach for him when the guardian deity of Akala suddenly vanished. It took only a second, but it reappeared right in front of her. Her eyes stared into the guardian deity's turquoise ones, like it was staring to the very depth of her soul.

_Yes…this will do. This compassion…Spread your wings, darling…_

"What…?" Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing inside her head. Tapu Lele floated backwards, its body cloaked with that blue and pink glow. Around her, the entire ruin shuddered, the walls rattling and causing a frightful racket. Chunks of the sparkling stones dislodged from the walls, swirling around in that psychic haze. They mixed and melded together, and with it were other stones from the wall, looking like volcanic rock. More pieces flew out from behind Serena, and she had to wonder if they were the ones Team Skull had attempted to abscond with.

A moment of clarity and understanding assailed Serena. A moment of recognition. The same had happened to Ash, only Tapu Koko had simply taken the stone from Hala rather than from the area. The stones all mixed together, soon shining with a brilliant and blinding light. Then Serena reached out, as if trying to grasp it while the light slid upon her hand and wrist. She could feel the heated stones and the coolness of it all.

Then she gasped.

_Life._  A baby was crying, its umbilical cord being cut as it was handed to its mother.  _Love_. Two people, intertwined in a soft embrace all too intimate, appeared before her eyes. It would have embarrassed her, but the scene was fleeting.  _Beauty._  There were many faces, each more beautiful than the last, growing with poise and dignity.  _Aging._  An elderly couple, sitting together, holding the wisdom behind them in their eyes. Serena gripped at the stone, feeling her nails digging into its smooth surface.  _Smiles…_

The visions suddenly faded with the last word and Serena could breathe again. She lifted her hand shakily, noticing the Z-Ring that now rested upon it. The composition of it was closer to Olivia's and Kiawe's than it was to Ash's, yet it felt completely right, sitting there on her wrist. Her head now lifted more to Tapu Lele, and the guardian deity spoke once again.

_The world is in danger. Show it your love and compassion. Just as the Conflicted One displayed his willingness to follow into danger, you must show your willingness to love._

It made sudden sense why Tapu Koko had not used the material of its own ruins, yet there were still so many questions. She opened her mouth, hoping to ask them, hoping to keep herself from fading as her knees gave out beneath her from the earlier visions. Yet Tapu Lele vanished, and she fell to the ground, hearing its final words spoken.

_The time is near for hate to turn to love…so share it with all who need it, my Living One._

Then Serena was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This has to have been the most plot-heavy chapter in a while. Not that they aren't always, but this was more plot-driven than character or battle-driven. The opening was something different to try, in order to give a certain look inside the mind. But the part with Olivia and the captains was very important! Obviously, something big happened six years ago in Alola! And now something else is happening! On top of this, Team Skull seems to be going after Z-Crystals and the materials to make Z-Rings! (Lots of exclamations!).
> 
> Beyond this, Clemont just got sucker punched (which won't sit well for him), and Serena got a Z-Ring from Tapu Lele, which, as we all know, typically is the role for choosing Kahunas. What does this mean for our heroes? Finally, TRio makes their first appearance in a while, simply to remind you that they are still around. More on them later. Hope you enjoyed this plot heavy chapter.
> 
> Things are ramping up now and the story's shifting ever towards a different moment. Please stick around! Until then, Review, and Dare to Be Silly.


	11. A Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a strange one, I won't lie. I had to write a certain character development aspect that is tricky to get across because of where the characters need to be mentally, sooner than later. Plus it really shows my hatred of Ceremonies, but I still think it's pulled off decently enough. Sigh…I just hope it turned out well. *anxiety activates* Begin Chapter 11.

Chapter 11

A Motion

Serena's head absolutely pounded, a ringing sound in her ears. At first, it sounded like that soft melody of a few notes she had heard the night before. It seemed like such a dream, especially with the soft sheets underneath her body. Only, the ringing was more incessant than before, and not something she wanted to listen to. It ceased for a moment, only to return.

Her eyes snapped open, ready to snap at whoever was interfering with her sleep, only to find the room was empty, except for Ash and Pikachu. In fact, now that she thought about it, she had no idea how she had gotten here. Had she always been there? Had last night, from the moment Team Rocket had attacked the store, been little more than a dream? Moving her hand to brush her hair out of her eyes, there was a clank on her wrist, and a coolness. She moved the arm back and her eyes widened.

It had most definitely  _not_  been a dream.

"Ash," she hissed quietly, but the boy sleeping in the chair next to her bed didn't awaken. She sat up, grabbing his leg and shaking it furiously. "Ash!"

"Where are the pancakes, Pikachu?" Ash suddenly said, snapping up in his chair with a bit of drool running down his chin. He seemed to realize that pancakes were not a part of his reality, despite the sun streaming in the room. "Oh, Serena…feeling better?"

"Um…" Her head was no longer pounding, at the very least. The ringing seemed to have disappeared, as well. "What happened?"

"You passed out," he told her. "After we recovered and all of that, you weren't there. Olivia told us you went into the ruins, so I went after you, and Nebby was there while you were passed out. Had to carry you back."

"So, it was real, then?" she asked, holding her Z-Ring up. It glistened in the sunlight that was in the room. She wasn't the only one staring, the object garnering Ash and Pikachu's attentions as well. They seemed intrigued by it, as different as it looked from his. Serena wasn't sure what to make of it, nor did she know quite what to do with it. Especially when a certain thought struck her mind. "I wasn't out for too long, was I?"

"Just the night, why?" Ash asked, genuinely confused by her sudden fretting. Serena flung herself off the bed, searching for her tablet to make sure that nothing had changed. "Serena, what's the sudden rush?"

"I just-" Serena stopped, hand on her tablet. What was the point of rushing? The Hano Ceremony might have been a day away, but there was no point in getting there if she was just going to lose. And even if she did win, those who lost would be left crushed. Knowing that, she couldn't even bring a smile to her own face, so how could she…The honey blonde shook her head furiously and slapped her cheeks, the ghostly words from last night echoing in a muted whisper inside her mind. "No! I can't think like that! Ash, the Hano Ceremony."

"Oh, right!" Ash said, putting his fist into his palm. Pikachu sighed a little before tapping Ash and glaring at him insistently. Her boyfriend laughed. "Don't worry about it, Serena. Lana already has everything figured out."

"Lana?" she asked, dropping her tablet back down as she stood up.

"Well, we were talking at breakfast this morning, you know, before I came to watch over you, and Lillie brought up the Hano Ceremony," Ash started to explain to her. Serena felt a tightness in her chest as he started. "Lana offered to take us by Pokémon Ride to the Hano Grand Resort. She has a whole pod of Lapras just waiting for us. Should be a fun ride."

"That's…very nice of her," Serena admitted. Now there was relief, intermingled with a panging fear inside. She swallowed the fear down. There was a chance for her to get a Lei on Akala after all. "Well, if that's the case, I'll need to get ready! That Ceremony won't win itself!"

"Yeah! I know you'll win this time, for sure!" Ash proclaimed, reaching across to give her a fistbump. As Serena pulled her hand back, she was about to suggest that Ash leave the room so she could change when that infernal ringing suddenly returned. Now that they were both up and about, it was easy to hear that it was coming from Clemont's backpack near his bed. Intrigued, they ambled over to it and Ash opened it up. "Oh…it's that communication thing that Professor Burnet gave us."

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked, climbing on top of the backpack to paw at the strange device, like he wanted to get it to open. Ash looked to be unable to figure it out as well, turning it over and examining it. Serena laughed and quickly took it from him, expanding the device to display the screen before answering the call.

"Hello, Professor Burnet," she said happily. As she did so, she jerked her head towards the stairs, and Ash seemed to get the message of just where they were going. Quickly leading their way towards the stairs, Serena and the professor engaged in conversation.

"Serena, nice to see you. Everything going well in Konikoni?" she asked, looking just a little frazzled, like she'd stayed up the whole night researching. When her husband was away, Serena supposed…

"Very well. We're about to head off to the Hano Grand Resort, and Ash completed his Grand Trial," she told her. There was a sudden loud clatter on the screen and like magic, Hau appeared, his face stuffed with his predictable malasada.

"No way! Ash, ish shat true?" he cried, quickly swallowing what was probably a light morning snack. Ash stopped at the bottom of the stairs, allowing Serena to join him there so he could look at the screen. The sounds of conversation were emanating from the back room, where their friends were all having a continued breakfast most likely. Serena felt hungry as well, now that she thought of it.

"Heh, take a look," Ash said, grinning at the boy on the screen as he held his amulet high to reflect the pink jewel.

"Aw man! I lost!" Hau claimed loudly, though he was smiling as he said it. "And here I was totally gonna win and you would plan a date for me and Lillie!"

"Why not just ask her yourself?" Serena suggested as she pushed the door open to the backroom. Sure enough, everyone was sitting there, the trial captains and Olivia included, as they passed around a plate of breakfast for everyone. Wanting to partake, Serena moved forward to put the device between Clemont and Lillie. "It's Professor Burnet and Hau."

"Alola, guys! What happened to your face, Clemont?"

"Stuff…" was the inventor's disgruntled response, rubbing at the light bruise stippling his face. "So, professor, any reason you're contacting us?"

"Actually, I was calling for Lillie and Nebby," Burnet told them. Serena, interested in the conversation, grabbed the plate of food and began to eat off it while keeping an eye on the exchange. "Though, hearing that you're heading for Hano sort of puts a damper on it."

"Why?" Lillie asked, dropping a piece of a pancake into Komala's open mouth. Nebby, clearly no longer shy of those around him, hopped up on the table to peer curiously at Burnet. Lillie patted him on the head.

"Well, I wanted to spend a day studying Nebby. Really just seeing how instruments react to it and if it's the same readings that the wormhole in Heahea shared. But splitting up your group right before you head to Ula'ula…" Burnet looked genuinely concerned.

"Pew pew!" Nebby spoke gladly. The voice seemed to surprise Lillie, who craned her neck to peer at him. From Serena's angle, she interpreted his look as one of eagerness. Had something changed his mind? Tapu Lele, maybe? It was pointless to make note of, if Burnet was going to discover whatever needed discovering.

"Nebby, are you sure?" the blonde asked, as if trying to confirm. Nebby turned, nodding its head so its two little plumes jiggled a little. Lillie breathed in and out; she looked just a little disappointed, by Serena's estimation. "I had wanted to see Serena perform…"

"Well, you can always watch it live, right?" Hau suggested, throwing another malasada into his mouth. "Wait…but then…how will you guys meet in Ula'ula?"

"That is a predicament, isn't it?" Kiawe asked, looking sternly at the little screen. Mallow seemed to not have the need to comment on the whole entire issue to begin with, yawning a little. Serena had to wonder about it all, herself. They had planned to head straight to Ula'ula which would also mean Lillie traveling on her own…

"I have a rather easy solution," Olivia stated, licking some jam off of her fingers. She stood from her seat and walked around the table to lean in between the two. For a very brief second, the woman looked at her and then focused on the two on the screen. "There's a ferry that will leave from Hano, I believe, the day after the Ceremony there. They get in rich bigwigs all the time. I can escort Miss Lillie back to Heahea with little Nebby here and then she can take the ferry from there to Ula'ula, letting them all meet up in Malie City. The Tauros will take us there in no time."

"It's an idea," Burnet agreed. "I just really don't want to put anyone out, or split the group up if it's unnecessary."

"I could always go to Konikoni to pick Lillie up," Hau suggested. Something was missing near him, but the boy was speaking too energetically for Serena to pick up on what it was. "Or meet her in Hano. I mean, I already lost the challenge between me and Ash, so what's an extra day?"

"I think I like my idea better," Olivia said, sending her usual flirtatious wink at Hau. He didn't appear flustered in the slightest, though Lillie clutched Komala a little tighter than perhaps she meant to. "That way, we can hold your Grand Trial in Heahea City. Kiawe, you wouldn't mind refereeing again, would you?"

"Why am I always the one wrapped into your fancies?" the captain lamented with a sigh. Neither the Kahuna nor Hau paid attention to him, both liking the idea she had presented; one that Kiawe seemed to eventually capitulate to.

"Lillie, what do  _you_  want to do?" Serena finally asked, causing the blonde to look up. "Nebby  _is_ under your care, so only you can really make the decision." Lillie didn't answer right away. She stared at Nebby, who was swaying softly back and forth lightly with a smile on his face. The blonde thought a little longer before standing. Komala attached to her arm tightly and she pumped her fists with conviction.

"I think I'll head to Heahea!" she proclaimed. "I'd like to see Hau in person again, and I can watch your Ceremony over a stream, right? If Nebby wants to know more about himself, then I'll help him do that, and I can learn, too. That's what it means to be a Pokémon trainer."

"All right, Lillie!" Hau cheered on the other side of the screen positively.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you just want to stop Olivia from flirting with Hau," Bonnie remarked cheekily. No one paid her any mind, least of all Ash and Lillie as the former approached the latter to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I agree," he said. "We meet up on Ula'ula then. No fuss."

"Right," Lillie agreed. Nebby chimed out happily, as though he very much approved of the decision; Serena had to wonder if he thought he'd be able to stay out of the bag more than usual. Their courses set, the three captains stood up from the tables.

"Well, I guess we better prepare the Tauros for the return to Heahea. You only have one Charizard on hand, right, Kiawe?" Mallow asked. The male captain nodded.

"I'll just send him back, ride along with the rest of you," he stated, waving his hand. For a moment, he turned back. "Ash, I look forward to the day we get to battle again, and I'll watch your Ceremony in the hopes you win, Serena."

"Me, too!" Mallow said cheerfully. She bounced over, wrapping her arms around Serena for a moment. "The captains of Akala will be rooting for you all the way!"

"Thanks!" Ash said, clasping a fist in front of him. Serena let the smile ease on to her face and she finished eating her breakfast, definitely ready for the road ahead as Mallow and Kiawe left together. Olivia and Lana shared a conspiratory look of humor between them.

"I'll go get ready, too!" Lillie said. "Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Pikachu, Dedenne and Rotom, too! When we meet up again on Ula'ula, I'm sure that I'll have a lot I want to tell you. Until then, do your best and…"

"Never give up until the very end," Ash and Serena joined in with her, adding a laugh to the end of their statement. Clemont smiled softly while Bonnie almost appeared overjoyed with a tinge of sadness. The little girl stood, running forward and hugging Lillie. Rotom remained comparatively silent to everyone else there, situated on the table. Bonnie's hug done, Lillie turned around and ran out of the room, Olivia yelling at her to meet at the town's entrance.

"And you all should meet me on the coast," Lana told them quietly once that had settled down. "That's where the Lapras are gathered."

"Thanks, again, Lana," Ash said, stretching his limbs. "Serena's second Lei! I can't wait! Let's get ready, Pikachu."

"Wait for me!" Bonnie cried. Clemont obviously realized his sister was going to display her usual sense of energy and went running off after her. Rotom, too, flew in pursuit of them, complaining about how they hadn't woken it up the night before. Serena finished chewing the melon in her mouth and moved to place the plate down while Lana also left the room.

"Uh…guess they're all getting ready, professor," Hau said. The professor didn't seem to hear very much, lazily waving a hand, already back to her research. Said boy shrugged and turned to smile at them. "Looking forward to our battle, and seeing you guys again on Ula'ula. Alola!" Then the system shut off. Serena reached for it, prepared to close it in the wake of everyone's departure when she felt Olivia's hand clasp on her wrist.

"Serena, you heard it, didn't you? Tapu Lele's voice." Serena froze, looking up to the woman before her. Other than a nod, she didn't know what to answer. The response appeared to almost make Olivia sad, but she kept staring insistently. "Be careful. Master your Z-Power…and above all, don't forget the reason for which you were chosen."

"What do you…?" Serena couldn't finish her question, feeling like she had the answer already. If she didn't, it was likely one she'd have to figure out for herself. It felt like a pressure that was mounting upon her: Ash's excitement at potentially winning, and now Olivia and Tapu Lele's expectations. Still, as Olivia let go and she forced her mind more positively towards the future again, she smiled, and uttered the only words that needed saying. "Thank you."

She was ready to move forward.

* * *

Departure turned out to be a far simpler affair than Serena could have expected. Most of their goodbyes and promises to see each other again were already held before they'd even left the stone shop. All that apparently remained was for Lana to instruct her sisters to behave themselves while watching over the shop. It came as a relief to Serena that they could get going sooner than later, though she couldn't deny that she'd miss Lillie for the couple days they'd be apart.

However, she couldn't help but feel proud at how resolute Lillie had become since choosing to be a trainer. That was enough for her to part without any worry.

In fact, the only thing that even slightly delayed their departure was how overenthusiastic Bonnie was; something Clemont was having little patience for that morning. Not that it mattered as all of them got onto their own Lapras, with Lana at the head as she guided them around the coast upon being situated. Rotom turned out to be more of a nuisance than a help in this case, as well.

"Turn at a forty-five-degree angle to glide smoothly along the coast," it suggested cheerily. Serena and Ash shared an amused look, suspecting that the Pokédex wanted to help on account of not being there the night before. Lana was having none of it, her dark aura emerging once again.

"I know how to steer a Lapras, so be  _quiet_ ," the bluenette snapped. Rotom flitted right over to Bonnie, clutching her shakily as they steered along (she was caught between laughing and shaking, herself). At that point, it became pretty much smooth sailing. Serena decided to relax, even giving Brionne a chance to spread her flippers as she flitted through the water alongside Lapras. Ash allowed the same for Greninja while the Lapras would occasionally make bridges of ice to allow those like Sandshrew and Pikachu to have some fun alongside them.

All in all, it was a surprisingly swift and comfortable trip by the coast of the ocean. At some point, they did pass by the site of the battle the day before, making Serena look at her newly obtained Z-Ring, while Clemont got even more silent than usual. It all added fuel to the fire inside her, giving her another reason to win the Ceremony as she promised to work on Z-Moves once she'd done so. Well, that and after obtaining a Z-Crystal. Then, as dinner time seemed to be approaching, their traveling pod of Lapras brought them to the beach upon which rested the Hano Grand Resort.

"It's very busy," Lana commented to all of them.

"You can say that again," Ash said, bending a little with a hand over his eyes as he and Pikachu glanced around. There were people littering the beach they had landed on, clearly out for a day's final swim while buoys and other flags hung some distance in the water elsewhere. Some kids were playing with what looked like a Pokémon that was nothing more than a pile of sand. Rotom identified it as Sandygast and left it at that.

"Look at this, Clemont! Isn't it the cutest?" Bonnie pointed out, running to a little Pokémon on the beach. Lana followed after her, kneeling down with her.

"It's a Pyukumuku," she notified her. Bonnie giggled at the name and decided to poke the Pokémon, only for a large white shape in a rather rude gesture to emerge from within. Bonnie decided that she didn't like it anymore.

"Why don't we get you registered for tomorrow?" Ash suggested in a surprisingly mature move of him (from someone who almost forgot to register for the Kalos League on account of wanting to battle). "Would be pointless to have rushed here if you don't even get in."

"Good point," Serena laughed out. "Clemont, Bonnie, are you coming?" There was no immediate answer as Bonnie and Dedenne had gone running along the beach freely, her hands flying behind her while Rotom snapped a picture of anything and everything. The girl was clearly a free spirit. "Clemont?"

"I think you've lost him," Lana pointed out, keeping one of her eyes fixed squarely on Bonnie in that moment. Serena was more focused on Clemont, though, who appeared to be staring at the hotel (a truly marvelous looking white building with many floors) with wide, shining eyes. The Performer followed his expression and noticed he was looking inside what seemed to be a banquet hall with wide windows. Ash stepped a little closer, trying to peer inside, as well.

"Let's get going already! Lana, please look after Bonnie a moment!" Clemont cried. The sudden outburst took Serena aback and she could only watch as Clemont hitched his pack up and raced off towards the front of the hotel, even amongst all the people that were there. It was a strange phenomenon if there ever was one.

"I think you should follow him," Lana giggled out, like she found the whole thing incredibly cute. Serena quickly agreed, half out of her want to register and half out of curiosity. Ash was already running ahead and Serena took up the rear, racing up the steps to a lounging area of the clearly very popular and thriving resort.

The sudden smell of food hit them, wafting in their nostrils from an open-air café. Ash and Pikachu slowed down slightly, allowing Serena to reach them and push them forward, past all of the tables and chairs. One woman looked up at them as they ran past, and Serena was sure she knew her, but the pursuit of Clemont proved to be too important, especially once they'd raced into the lobby and found the inventor standing outside of the banquet hall he'd been looking into earlier.

"I don't believe it…" he gasped out, and he almost looked to be crying. Serena stepped forward, trying to see just what would move him to tears, but he surged forward, through the open doors and finally stopped in the middle there. "It's the Annual Scientific Progress and Engineering Network Conference, or ASPEN Conference! I've been trying to get in to see it since I was a boy, but it's never been held in Kalos before!"

"So…it's a big thing?" Ash asked, looking completely confused. Clemont nodded vigorously. "Well, I guess science is so amazing that they made a whole conference for it."

"Sure, Ash, let's go with that," Serena drawled unintentionally. Clemont looked like a kid lost in a candy shop, the way he started to run to a table with what looked like representatives from Hoenn's Weather Institute. He touched and prodded things before running back over to them, practically jogging in place with his grin.

"This place is amazing! If I'd known this was being held here I would have rushed us along! I was so caught up with thinking about installing the IRCS that I totally forgot it was held around this time!" Clemont squealed, his voice going up an octave. His proclamation seemed to carry across the banquet hall, turning a few heads, but none more familiar than that of a man they had met just a week or so ago.

"Ah, I thought that voice sounded most familiar," called the silky voice of Faba. Clemont now became completely enamored as the scientist approached them. Serena hadn't seen him earlier, but it was hard to notice when Clemont was running around like Bonnie on her hyper days.

"Mister Faba!" Clemont cried. "That's right, you said you'd be here!"

"Hm, indeed. I seem to have been invited as the guest of honor, speaking wise. Clearly they notice my greatness…er, achievements in the world of science," the balding man said. Serena blinked, simply trying to process the scene of these two inventors in close proximity to one another. It was like babbling to her, something she could not understand. "As I've come to understand it, you're no slouch yourself. You mentioned the IRCS?"

"Ah, yes, sir," Clemont told him sheepishly. "I'm actually here to represent the Pokémon League in installing it."

"Hmm, yes," Faba mused. To Serena, he sounded only vaguely interested in it, but that hardly seemed to matter to Clemont. Nor did it matter to the scientist he so admired. "Well, Clemont, how would you like to see Aether's current inventions? They're cutting edge."

"Does it include the device to simulate the aura around Totem Pokémon?"

"Just a prototype…" Serena stopped listening, the two scientists walking off to discuss all of the different devices and such that they liked. She hardly saw the appeal in it, but considering Clemont's somewhat dour expressions that morning, she felt it was just the thing he needed.

"Ash, I should register," she reminded her boyfriend. He and Pikachu were still staring at all the strange machines with rapt fascination, but appeared to hear her, because they turned and started walking out of the hall. Serena shook her head to follow, looking for the registration desk for the Hano Ceremony. There were a lot of people filling the lobby, some that were clearly guests for the day, or others that looked a little more long term. There was even a woman with light blue hair, next to the opulent man that appeared to be the owner, who was using the hotel as a place of transit.

"I do wish you'd stick around a little longer. I hardly ever get to see you whenever you're off tour!" the man was saying. It caused Serena to inadvertently slow her steps to listen while she headed for the reception desk.

"I'm sorry, father," the woman sighed, her voice not too high but not too deep at the same time, "but I did make plans to meet a friend in Malie City. Besides, the next season won't start until after the first Pokémon League."

"Yes, but rumor has it you're getting involved with that!" The man's complaints seemed to start off a new chain of conversation, leading Serena to wonder if the woman would be one of Ash's fellow battlers in the League. Not that it was important to her right now; for her, it was the Leilani Ceremony, and the person taking registration in front of her.

In moments, she had shown her proof of registration despite Rotom not being there (thanks to her current Lei), and she was entered in to the system with the surprisingly large amount of contestants. Trying not to worry about who she'd have to compete against or how much she had to win, Serena turned her mind towards training up instead, the little things all seeming to blur together. To that end, she made a suggestion. "How about we find an area of the beach to train in? It can be like a training date."

"Sounds good to me," Ash said, quickly nabbing their room key for the five of them. Pikachu appeared enthused and excited, drawing attention from the woman with her father as they exited the lobby once more. They hadn't told the others where to meet, but Serena figured the lobby would be an obvious meeting place.

Despite how packed the resort was, even after dinner was finished, Serena and Ash managed to search around through the mess of faces. Eventually, they managed to find a secluded little space where a group of Wingull were resting near some rocks on the back of the resort, in order to get their training in. Once they had dropped their bags, they instantly called out their entire teams.

"Okay, today, we're going to work a little on combinations. Sandshrew, I want to focus on perfecting Ice Ball," she told the Mouse Pokémon cheerily. He seemed happy about that, instantly getting to work in forming a small orb of ice. It was more stable than before, Serena could tell, but not quite at a large enough level to use in battle.

"Cham cham," Pancham said, patting Sandshrew on the back, his stubby foot kicking a little. The sand traveled upward, causing Sandshrew to sneeze and create his biggest chunk of ice yet. An idea came to Serena, especially when she watched Ash training with all of his Pokémon by doing pushups.

"Sandshrew, let's try something different. Use Rapid Spin to whip up as must dust as you can, like a little twister, and then use Ice Ball," she said. Sandshrew nodded and began to spin rapidly, whipping up the sand, creating a small twister of dust. He began to sneeze and Serena waited with anticipation, noticing the ice joining with the twister, creating a glittering diamond dust in it. "Yes! Great job, Sandshrew!"

"That was amazing! Stellar shot!" huffed a voice loudly as Sandshrew stopped spinning. Serena was in the middle of moving to hug him at the voice's distraction. "I  _knew_  I saw you running through, but I lost you."

"Oh, hey Maka!" Ash called, waving over to the girl that was clearly behind her. Serena turned as her boyfriend returned right to his training, punching in tandem with Passimian. Sure enough, standing on the sands was Maka, looking like she'd just run a marathon.

"Good to see you again," she greeted her rival. "You're here for the Ceremony, then?"

"Uh…yes, and no…" Maka laughed out, running a hand through her ponytail as she finished approaching. The soft cry of a Wingull pierced the air and Serena briefly looked to the darkening skyline, feeling like she saw someone flying around the resort. "I'm just here to watch, see things from the audience's perspective. Important for a filmmaker, you know? Getting that other perspective of things. Plus, since they'll do a live streaming of it, I figured it'd be a great opportunity to study some other techniques."

"So, does that mean you already earned your second Lei?" the honey blonde asked in response, taking a few steps forward to greet the girl better. Maka grinned up at her, flipping her bag around and doing her usual spelunking through it to pull out the small case that held her second Lei. Serena was surprised that the girl was already ahead of her, yet happy at the same time. "Congratulations."

"Yeah! You haven't gotten yours yet, though?"

"No, not yet…" Serena admitted, hoping that the girl wasn't disappointed by this notion. Her face didn't seem to indicate it, however. If anything, she was smiling a little wider.

"Well, that just gives me double the reason to stick around and watch! I love your performances!" Serena's heart swelled at that, making her feel like she had accomplished something, even without winning. Inside her, the fire to win and make Maka's smile widen burned ever brighter inside of her. It was a little more pressure, and certainly not one she had expected from the girl's sudden presence, but she accepted it as much as she could. "And you got a Sandshrew, too, huh? Oh, and Ash has a Lycanroc! You guys have been busy!"

"Well, a lot's happened, I think," Serena laughed out, returning over to her Pokémon with Maka. Braixen led the troupe in greeting the amateur filmmaker, who returned the sentiment.

"They look real strong, both your team and his," Maka assured her. She ran past a little, like she wanted to be in the middle of the two groups to watch them all. "And your Sandshrew is a real cutie. I bet they could win any battle or Ceremony."

"I don't know about that, but his fliers look as well raised as any I've seen," cried a voice from the rocks. Ash stopped his training to look, as all three and their Pokémon glanced over at the woman (who Serena recognized as the daughter of the resort owner) sitting upon the rocks with a Pelipper next to her. "Sorry, sorry. I was just out for my daily flying course training when I noticed your Dartrix and Trumbeak. They look very good in the air. Precise."

"We're working on some precision training," Ash informed the woman, stepping a little closer across the sands. The woman looked intrigued, her gaze lowering just a bit to gaze at what seemed to be his Z-Ring. Serena peered closer, noticing that the woman had one as well. "Passimian is helping us with it."

"Then he's doing a very good job. Taking the Island Challenge?" Ash nodded to answer. "Oh, good to hear. What's your next stop?"

"Ula'ula," Ash answered this time. The woman's eyebrows raised, clearly intrigued by it when a bell suddenly rang out from the top of the resort. Adjusting her visor on her head and flicking some of her bushy hair behind her, she checked a thin wristwatch.

"Ah, who knew it was that late…" she said suddenly, standing and grabbing on to her now flapping Pelipper. "Sorry. I'd love to get to know your fliers a little, but it is growing rather late, and I'm heading to Ula'ula myself rather early tomorrow. Take care, yeah?"

"Uh…sure…" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. The woman seemed extraordinarily forward and blunt with whatever intentions she had; clearly not someone to mince words. Serena watched her as she nodded definitively and then Pelipper shot upwards, carrying her around to the front of the resort as she seemed to start talking about the speed and trajectory of wind currents. "Well, okay…that was interesting."

"I think the word you're looking for is 'weird'," Maka corrected him, attempting to look wise as she said so. Seconds after that, her little illusion was broken as she suddenly yawned. "Ah…I'm tired. Didn't realize it was so late, myself."

"Maybe we should just head back, huh?" Serena asked of her boyfriend. Ash shrugged, as though deciding there was nothing else for it. Taking a moment to run through things once more with his Pokémon (with Serena doing the same alongside her own), the couple had packed up and returned to the resort's lobby, a sleepy Maka accompanying them.

Bonnie, Lana and Rotom were waiting there on one of the chairs, while Clemont seemed to just be leaving the exit of the ASPEN Conference, discussing something enthusiastically with Faba. Serena just decided to wait, leaning against the chair Bonnie was at, nodding off onto Lana's lap. Part of her wondered how Lillie was doing, feeling weird that the girl wasn't with them. Her thoughts were somewhat interrupted by the fact that Maka was greeting Lana and introducing herself, but nothing brought a better interruption than Clemont actually  _running_  over to them with the giddiest expression.

"You guys! You guys! We don't need to worry about finding a boat to Ula'ula the day after tomorrow's Ceremony," he announced proudly, puffing his chest out. Ash tilted his head with Pikachu, wondering what the inventor was talking about. Serena was right there with him as Bonnie jerked suddenly awake. "Faba just offered to show us around the Aether Paradise! Afterwards, he says they can have a ferry take us straight to Ula'ula! We have to go! We have to! They're only the pinnacle of modern day science when it comes to looking after Pokémon!"

"I guess we can," Ash said, looking to Serena for confirmation. She really had no problem with it, overall. Clemont had been extraordinarily patient with them on their journey, so indulging him and letting him do something he greatly wanted to do wasn't the worst of ideas. Besides, it provided them easy passage to the next island. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Clemont hissed, sounding more excited than ever. At his enthusiasm, Charjabug popped out of his pokeball to attach to Clemont's bag. The inventor didn't seem perturbed by this, celebrating with his Pokémon. His very infectious joy (and, admittedly, near ceaseless babbling) became almost contagious as the group turned in for the night, Maka promising to watch and cheer her on the next morning.

At least, it seemed to banish away her own fears, momentarily, replacing them with joy. Maka's appearance was one she hadn't expected, but one that she was glad to have in terms of that little extra support. It also allowed her to get a full night's rest, even if she was up very early the next morning. Seeing all her companions sleeping, and Lana mumbling some  _very_  creepy things, Serena wrote a quick note that she'd see them after the Ceremony, knowing they'd all wish her luck, and she left the room to go for a walk on the beach with her Pokémon.

Early in the morning, the resort wasn't nearly quite so busy as it was in the evenings, allowing Serena pretty much free reign around the hotel and grounds. From the large, gleaming windows, she could see the small port that the resort had, boats docked there. One of them seemed to be boarding while another remained there with Aether staff surrounding it: the boat they'd be taking the next day, she figured. Feeling a rush of anticipation, Serena stepped outside to the café area and she stopped.

Sitting at the table closest to the hotel was none other than Miss Akela, the woman sipping on a coffee as she checked out the news for the day. For having not seen her since the incident in Heahea, she still looked remarkably well and relaxed, if perhaps slightly wistful as she stared up to stare at the sea. When she did, she caught Serena's look and beckoned her over without hesitation. Unable to help herself, Serena joined the woman at the table, not saying a word.

"You look well," Akela eventually said, completely breaking the silence. "Here for the Ceremony, I'd presume?"

"Yes," Serena said. She felt a little uncomfortable, especially with Akela's piercing violet eyes surveying her. It was like her heart was laid bare. "Miss Akela, can I ask you a question?"

"You may," was the curt reply. The woman placed her cup of coffee back down on its saucer, listening intently. Serena swallowed, and decided to just ask the question.

"Why are you so interested in me?" The question didn't appear to surprise the woman, but nor did she give any signal that she was bored with it. Instead, she looked calculating, clearly trying to figure out an answer, or perhaps just how best to put it.

"Because of your eyes," was the answer. That surprised Serena; it wasn't something obvious, like her smile, or just her, but something she'd never thought of before. "Because I saw a girl with a conviction and no idea how to see it through."

"What?" The statement Akela had made was so similar to the one that Hapu had shared with her, what felt like eons ago. It was worded differently, but seemed to hit upon the same point.

"I wanted to prod you in the right direction. I would hope by now that it helped, perhaps. You had a compelling dream in your eyes, and seemed rather uncertain about how to make it real. I felt the same, once, long ago." Akela's gaze looked out over the ocean, still seeming ever-so melancholy. Serena had to wonder if that was the only reason she had taken such an interest her, watching the sad smile that was there. "I know what it feels like to lose your way, become unstable, but when I saw you with those same questions, you still made me smile. Nothing more simple than that."

"Oh…well, that makes me very glad," Serena responded. Akela nodded, tearing her eyes away from the ocean as she placed some money down on the table and moved to stand.

"I think you have the power to make a great many people smile," Akela chuckled out, whipping her sunglasses out and placing them on her face. "Just don't lose yourself in it, and make sure you can still smile, too. I'll look forward to your performance today."

"Th-thank you," Serena stuttered out, standing as well. Akela nodded and then waved farewell to both the barista and Serena before disappearing back into the hotel. As always, it felt to be such a strange encounter with the woman, but one that gave her this sense of hope despite some strangely cryptically contradicting words and echoing memories. At least, she thought it was hope.

Breathing in with a smile on her own face, Serena moved to continue on her planned run across the resort. All thoughts emptied out of her mind, allowing her some peace when she returned to the preparation area for the Ceremony. It was positively packed with people that had come to the resort to take part, when she noticed that there was a specific rule for the ceremony: to dress for water. It seemed like an odd request, but hardly one that Serena was unprepared for, having brought a swimsuit along. Considering all of the others were also changing into swimsuits, Serena had no problems doing the same, dressed in a light pink two-piece swimsuit with a skirt and numerous ruffles, topping it off with a belt around her waist for her pokeballs. It made her feel slightly self-conscious, but amidst all the other boys and girls taking part, she felt like no more than one of the crowd.

In no time at all, the reason for this special request had been made plain.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all ages! It's time for that spectacle of glitz and glamor and the ties between trainers and Pokémon: the Hano Ceremony is here!" cried the voice of Maika, sending a cheer rippling through the stands. Serena was standing on the beach with the other contestants, near a different area than the one she had explored earlier. Ringing the beach was a large set of bleachers, connected to the hotel itself where all of the contestants were. If she looked up, Serena knew she could find Ash and all of the others, Maka framing it all.  _A different perspective_ , she had said. In the front row was Miss Akela, watching with her legs crossed.

Huffing a slight sigh, Serena folded her arms and turned to the water, different kinds of large water Pokémon such as a Wailmer, Lapras, Feraligatr and even a Sharpedo resting upon it. It seemed different from all the Ceremonies before, but that was nothing new; all of the Akala Ceremonies seemed to have something different going for them. "Our participants are gathered on the beach as you can all see, decked out in lovely bathing suits! The reason for this will now be explained, as is the rule for this particular Ceremony.

"For the Hano Ceremony, all the participants will have a true focus on bonding with Pokémon, and not just those that are their own! Other than the Performance Portion, all participants will be using rental Pokémon!"

"Rentals?" Serena breathed under her breath. It now made sense why there were so many water Pokémon there, what seemed like one per person. Maika continued on with her explanation.

"That's right, which is why, despite the televised event, there will only be two participants battling it out in the final round!" Maika cried to the crowd. Some of them seemed confused by the rule while others, like Ash, simply yelled out their well wishes. "So, let's get right into it with explanations! For the Course Portion, the participants will be given a Pokémon and four differently colored balls. Their objective is to pitch these balls into the receptacles on the waves, requiring real connection between them and their ride. The first four to return will proceed on to the Performance Portion, where the theme is simple: connectivity."

Serena straightened up, clenching her fists and bowing her head. She was glad she had the foresight to do so, as those around her did the same, paying their blessings to Tapu Lele. It rang even more within her, thanks to the Z-Ring around her wrist.  _Share my love and smiles…I have to…_ It felt like the only way, even if it meant those around her losing. Her head minutely shook, banishing the thoughts in time for their prayer to end. Then she finished and stepped forward with the other participants, trying to find a Pokémon to choose. From the way Maika had described it, they would need a particularly strong bond with one another. Placing her toes in the water, Serena contemplated who to go with when she noticed a Sharpedo sitting there, lonely, like no one wanted to choose it. She smiled.

"Sharpedo, why don't you partner with me?" she asked, approaching the large one. She placed a hand to its body and could feel the roughness of its skin, but wasn't going to let that deter her, especially not with how Sharpedo looked so relieved.

"Shar!" it said, dipping its head a little low. Serena took that as agreement, and mounted the Brutal Pokémon. She felt a little scraping on her exposed legs, but she settled in well enough. Once she had, she saw the balls that were needed for the course and she leaned forward, gripping to Sharpedo's fin.

"Let's do our very best!" she said, patting it on the side gently. Sharpedo bobbed up and down in agreement as the crowd swelled with anticipation. Behind her, Maika was introducing the group of judges, though for some reason, their identities didn't seem all that important. She only had one goal in mind.  _Smiles. Smiles. I'll look forward to your performance today._

The starting call was fired and Serena patted Sharpedo. It shot off, racing across the waves. Not many were faster than it, but that soon proved to not be the problem. In its energy, it was incredibly fast…too fast! In no time, they had shot past the first bucket they had come across, not even getting the chance to toss the first ball in. Some already succeeded, while others had fumbled, sending the ball to the waters below.

"Slow down, Sharpedo!" she cried over the cutting waves, pulling on its fin. It jolted to a halt, like it didn't understand what it was doing wrong. She bent over, patting it kindly. "We can't go too fast, okay? I need to be able to throw these. Think you can slow down around the corners?"

"Shar shar!" Sharpedo cried with a raspy voice. It spun around, facing back towards the receptacle they had missed and shot off like a jet once again. Serena quickly noticed how much smoother it was this time around, the water not acting like little knives being flung at her. She reached for the first of her projectiles as she reached it and lobbed it forward. Hoping it would go in, she had a second of anticipation before it found its way inside the basket.

"Great, now on to the next one!" Sharpedo cried out jovially, making a sharp turn for the next. At that point, it just became finding a rhythm with Sharpedo at every single basket. Being honest with herself, she realized that it felt like she was cruising along, going through the motion of completing the race. She was far from first place, not with the way Sharpedo would sometimes have to learn to control its own speed, but she stopped caring. That would make some happy, and she was still able to succeed in her own way. For now, her mind only seemed to focus when she needed to, which was the event of tossing the balls into the receptacles. That would get the trick done.

_Make sure you can still smile, too._

Akela's thoughts rang her head and Serena put that smile on her face, though it felt like she was forcing it and she couldn't explain why. All she could really do to explain it was examine the course and realize…she hadn't derived any enjoyment or satisfaction from it at all. Like the very act of performing was starting to lose its zeal. Or that, perhaps, there were too many expectations from so many people after all the losses. Maybe even that the loss itself was the expectation. She couldn't be sure, and it hurt the very lips she was using to smile

"Thank you, Sharpedo," Serena thanked the Brutal Pokémon as her feet touched back to the sand following the course. It hung back with the other three Pokémon that had helped their participants win the race. It didn't feel like there was a weight off her shoulders, though, passing through the Course Portion; she had done so plenty of times before. Now it felt rote, though she was pleased to see Sharpedo looking so happy. Beyond the Pokémon she had teamed up with, small pontoons were rising from the water, bringing with them an ocean-drenched stage.

"We have our four participants moving on to the Performance Portion!" Maika announced, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. Serena wore a smile for them, remembering to wave as well, but she felt like she was just making the movements. "In this portion, the participants are allowed the use of two of their Pokémon to show a connectivity! Only two will pass on to the Battle Portion, so give it your all!"

_Connect…connect with the audience…make them smile…_ Serena reminded herself vehemently. That was her goal. It was her reason to become Kalos Queen. She had to make them smile. To do that, she'd have to follow Akela's words and smile, as well. Her losses to Jessilie and Keoni didn't matter. Her feeling of whether she was taking the right path didn't matter. Nor did Olivia. Nor did Tapu Lele…or Maka…or…She shook her head. This was what she had chosen.  _So, get it together, Serena!_

She slapped her cheeks, hoping that the audience was too riveted on the performance in front of her, one that seemed to be making use of a Mudbray and a Corsola on stage. It looked odd to Serena, but the two Pokémon worked together very well, combining streams of water with clods of dirt. It was like a mud show that was cleaned away, leaving the sheen of a rainbow behind and Serena found herself clapping for the boy on stage that had thought of it. The whole thing left even  _his_  body sparkling.

After another round of performances, it was finally her turn to walk through the water and out on to the stage, looking towards the crowd that was watching with rapt attention. In particular, she looked at Miss Akela, completely ignoring the judges and the rest of the faceless audience that were there. The violet haired woman watched her with scrutiny.  _You still made me smile._  She was determined to do so again.

"Sandshrew, Sylveon, let's go!" Serena cried, making sure to keep a smile on her face, even if she had to force it a bit to get the last corners of her lips to twitch upwards. This was her chance to connect with the audience and do the thing she loved most. That was enough reason to begin tapping her foot while Sandshrew jumped up and down on the stage.

Her movements became a blur of rhythm that even she couldn't describe. She just summoned her will and desire into making this performance as stunning as possible for all those watching. Sylveon pranced and danced, her feelers flying everywhere, leaving little stars that hung over the stage on the water. The crowd cheered and cried, and Serena kept dancing. Her hips moved of their own accord, grabbing onto the little Sandshrew and sending him into the air. He began to spin, attracting those hanging stars to him.

Then she twirled; twirled like there was nothing left but her and her Pokémon, reaching out for one another and grasping hands. Feelers wrapped around her wrists, clutching to her Z-Ring as she felt that warmth and power. If they were any closer, Serena would have thought that Sylveon could have formed a Z-Crystal all on her own, though the thought was absurd. Sandshrew fell now, balancing on the feelers as he sprung up again, bouncing between Serena and Sylveon. She had gotten the idea from Ash and Keoni's performance; something the crowd most certainly seemed to love.

"Now, Rapid Spin and Fairy Wind!" Serena called, launching herself into her grand finale. Sandshrew already began to spin as he bounded upward. Sylveon disengaged, sending her wind all around Sandshrew's icy form. The attacks collided like a beautiful spinning top and Sandshrew reared back, sneezing out the Ice Balls with perfection from the Fairy type attack tickling his nose. They met the Fairy Wind, breaking apart and causing the whole effect to glitter beautifully before coming back down, out of his spin, where Serena caught him and held him up in the air while Sylveon came to rest on her shoulders. "Finish!"

"And a stunning performance from Serena closes off the round! Our judges will now confer to decide who's to be moving on to the Battle Portion!" Maika announced, causing the cheer in the crowd to rise. Serena hugged her Pokémon closely and left the stage. For some reason, stepping on the sands made her realize she was still dressed in her bathing suit, though she didn't feel embarrassed, especially when she looked up to find Ash grinning at her. At least there was one person smiling…now she just had to use the Battle Portion to do it for the rest of them. That was the only way to match those expectations.

She closed her eyes, listening to the waves and the chattering crowd. This was something she had to do; it was her last chance. Now it was starting to consume her. The Lei was more than just her second ticket into the Hope Leilani; it was a symbol of her ability. She needed to win it, even if someone lost. That conflict roiled inside of her, but she determined that the smiles from winning, in that moment, would outweigh those if she lost. More than that, if she couldn't have the Lei here, then what chance would she have of ever becoming Kalos Queen…of ever…Serena breathed in softly, hoping to steady the roiling uncertainty inside of her.

_Show my love…_ Serena recalled, the words of Tapu Lele echoing in her head. She had been chosen exactly for that, so she had to show it. Olivia had said as much, and though she hadn't paid it much mind before, that, in combination with Akela's words, made her feel like she was expected to meet this moment of smiling and love in whatever way. Opening her eyes again, she saw the stage in the center of the water was gone, though the pontoons for the trainers to stand remained. A decision must have been reached.

"The judges' results are in!" Maika's voice rang out across the sands, confirming Serena's own thoughts. "The two trainers that will be moving on to the Battle Portion are…Makaha and Serena!"

"Yay! Serena's in!" Bonnie's voice yelled suddenly. Others may not have heard it, but she did. It helped to remind her that all of her friends were watching. They were supporting her, and she couldn't let them down.

"For this Battle Portion, the Pokémon they partnered up with in their Course Portion are going to be the battlers!" Serena could admit surprise at that, but Sharpedo seemed to have known all along from the way it was splashing about joyously in the water, while the Wailmer that was teamed up with Makaha seemed a little dozy about the whole affair. "However, the rules remain the same! The first to reach seven flowers wins the match, and thus, the Hano Ceremony. Let's allow the battlers a moment to become familiar with their partner's skills."

"Let's do this," Serena breathed out, approaching Sharpedo with a smile. She ran her hand along its rough skin, quickly figuring out the kind of moves it had at its disposal. Her gaze traveled across to the boy she was facing, stretching in his swim trunks as he grinned at her with challenge. Serena nodded. She was going to win this. She was going to prove her smiles could measure up.

"Go, Serena! You can do it!"

"We're all rooting for you!"

"I want to see an awesome shot from you!" Maka's insistent demand jerked Serena to reality somehow. The face of her opponent was no longer blank. The faces of the audience were just defined in a frown and smile. They were people and she almost despaired inside to realize that she had started thinking of them as something different. Looking over as she took her place on the pontoon, she caught a sight of Akela, the woman not smiling, but staring at her with discernment.

_Make sure you can smile, too. You still made me smile._  She had that power, and she just needed to be herself. It had taken a lot of work to get here, but she knew she could do it. Akela and her friends could smile, too. She'd have to focus on them, and then the rest of the crowd would see her smile as well. In that way, winning was no longer the problem. That was a start.  _Show and share my love…_

"Sharpedo, Aqua Jet!" Serena cried. It suddenly became so easy. There still remained a heaviness on her, like an insurmountable wall she needed to get over, but she knew she could in no time. After all, they weren't allowed to give up. Sharpedo cut through the water, summoning it around its figure like a cyclone that slammed into the Wailmer that retaliated with a Brine. "Spin up with your Aqua Jet and use Dark Pulse!"

"Shar shar!" Sharped growled out energetically. Serena could feel her connection with Sharpedo, despite them having just met. It traveled upwards with the Aqua Jet before arcing downward, firing off a spinning Dark Pulse that hit Wailmer spot on, driving it under the water.

"Use Whirlpool!" Makaha called out. The center area suddenly turned into swirling water that Serena watched. Sharpedo landed in its depths, being sucked along by the current, but she didn't let herself be worried. The points didn't matter; they were never her goal. Just how many were smiling. That gave her the clarity to strike forward.

"Ride it with Agility," Serena said, smiling towards Sharpedo. It appeared to take comfort and encouragement from that, because its body glowed and it picked up speed, overcoming the whirlpool's. Then it shot forward. "Ice Fang!"

"Shasha!" Sharpedo roared out. Serena automatically saw in her mind's eye how to win the battle. Wailmer was on the attack, spinning around as if it was using Rollout on the water's surface. The distraction was effective enough, tossing out large amounts of water like a fountain. The liquid struck Sharpedo, distracting it enough for Wailmer to land the Rollout. Sharpedo launched through the air.

"Aqua Jet, under the surface!" Sharpedo began to spin, cloaking itself with water. Like a drill, it impacted the water, boring into its surface as if it was a crater. The crowd appeared to gasp at the effect on the field, making Serena reach up to grasp at her top a second. She could feel her effects and her smile brightened, listening for the cheers of her friends.

"Come on, Serena! Bring it home!" Ash roared out, and she could practically feel him throwing his hands into the air.

"Now, Ice Fang!" This time, they were uninterrupted. Beneath the water, Sharpedo's fangs took on an icy gleam that began to travel through the ocean. Wailmer and Makaha looked around, trying to figure out where underneath the water Sharpedo was. By the time they had figured it out, it was far too late. The ice had surrounded Wailmer's figure like the sculpture of a crown, gleaming in the water. "Sharpedo, one more time! Use Agility and Dark Pulse together!"

"Wailmer, use Water Pulse to break yourself out!" Makaha called. Wailmer began to spin, launching orbs of water at the spires of the crown to break them off. Sharpedo's body was glowing white as it blazed forward. The inky nexus of energy formed at its mouth and then fired off towards the crown. The tips that had broken off from Wailmer sunk into the water, but those that hadn't shined with the dark energy before it exploded around them, collapsing in on Wailmer with an explosion of water that glimmered with light and dark in equal measure.

"It's over!" Maika called and the crowd cheered wildly. Sharpedo landed in the water, and Serena looked away from it, glancing over to see her face on the screen that she had never noticed was even there. She had won. Her gaze slid over the crowd, seeing them all laughing with one another, though some of them looked disappointed that the other guy didn't win. It was just as she thought.  _Not enough._  In particular, Akela looked…amused? The woman's expression was altogether unreadable.

Serena shook her head, looking as Sharpedo came over to her happily. She patted it on the head and leaned down to hug it, thanking it for helping her in the battle. Seeing its unadulterated joy made her happier, that she had truly succeeded in some measure. That the Lei she stepped on to the beach to receive actually  _meant_  something to her, because for a moment she felt like it would mean nothing at all. Not if they all weren't…

"So, we present the Hano Lei to the winner of the Ceremony, Serena!" Maika called out, helping Serena from her slight daze. She turned to the woman with her smile and Maika held out the Hano Lei. It looked like while it was made of flowers, those flowers were star shaped and a bright yellow. Either way, Serena was grateful, and she held it forward.

"Ta da! I got the Hano Lei!" she cried, causing a cheer from the crowd. It simply helped to reaffirm in her head the reason she had chosen to take this path. Smiling as she held it high, her blue eyes once more found Akela's and she watched the woman the whole time until she stood and left the area.

_Make sure you can smile, too._

_Still, you made me smile._  The conflicting advice made Serena look down to her new Lei and she sighed. The crowd was clearing off, but she remained standing there for a second, feeling as though the win hadn't been earned; an empty win. She clenched it tighter and shook her head. If Akela told her to smile, that was what she would continue to do. If Tapu Lele and Olivia told her to share her love, she'd have to do just that with her own smile, she thought. Even if winning that meant that some people were frowning, diminishing her own smile.

After all, in the end and no matter what, it would make them smile, too, somehow. And next time she'd make sure her own smile would bring it to them all, just as they all expected her to. For now, that continued promise would have to be enough, she felt. Letting that small hope blossom, Serena made her way off the beach, pretending she was a step closer to her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another Ceremony chapter is done! And Serena wins! Yet at the same time, she, like her boyfriend, feels that it's not quite the same as it had been in the past. The win does mean something to her, but she's starting to feel, rather, that it's not enough. Winning a Lei isn't enough to fulfill her dream, and, in fact, winning may be part of the problem. This is, in part, the problem she's having, as I'm sure you've all started figuring out. That combined with believing there are these major expectations to make everyone smile from so many people is what's weighing on her mind. It's the reason why this particular Ceremony felt so strange in my writing of it. She's going through the motions of it all, winning the Lei because it supposedly means she's moving forward. But is she really? I hope that came across in the writing (can't have every Ceremony read the same after all).
> 
> But beyond that! We have Maka stop by for a little bit here, Faba's invited the group to Aether Paradise and a mysterious woman who is the daughter of the Resort owner takes an interest in Ash…hmm…Also, Akela is there and just a little bit more about her is revealed. Likewise, Lillie has departed from the group for the time being, but she'll return soon enough. I hope you all find that the plot is starting to take form, both for the characters and the world at large!
> 
> We're almost halfway through the entire trilogy (I know! Unbelievable!) so please stick with me! Until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	12. A Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was glad the last chapter, a tricky one, was received well. Now we enter choppy waters, but I hope you all can see how I've built up to these points and where I'm going with all of it. I never do anything just for the sake of doing it. That said, time for Chapter 12!

Chapter 12

A Paradise

Ash had to admit that he was worried.

Normally, with his Grand Trial complete and Serena having earned her second Lei, they would have been in full-on celebration mode. That was what their dinner was planned to be, as well, that night. Having skipped lunch due to the Ceremony running much longer than Serena had thought (given her surprise at the notion), Ash had found himself extremely hungry, but wanting nothing more than to congratulate Serena. Three attempts to win a Lei on Akala could not have been an easy thing. It was the reason he was out of his seat as soon as he saw her heading back to the changing room. Maka was right behind him.

"Maybe I should include some sort of bathing suit scene…" Maka mused, tapping a pen against her chin as she did so, also stowing what looked to be a sketchpad into her messy bag. "I mean, give it some equal representation and the viewers would come in droves. Though I bet you wouldn't like that, Ash, if Serena was in a bikini the whole movie. But I guess if you were right next to her…"

"Uh…I think you'd have to ask her," Ash chuckled out to the girl. That only caused her to dive further into her musings. At least until they reached the changing room, which gave Ash time to give into his own musings. Serena looked a little different on the stage, and it certainly wasn't the amount of skin she was showing (not that he minded…kind of…). No, she seemed to have a different air about her, one that he couldn't quite place.

"Serena, amazing performance!" Maka called once they were at the room. Ash didn't peek his head in, just in case she was changing still. That fear proved pointless, since Serena was striding out, wearing her usual clothes and smile. Ash felt a bit relieved at that one. "You and Sharpedo worked surprisingly well together."

"It was a challenge," Serena laughed out. Ash didn't know why he thought so, but something about the way she was laughing felt forced to him. However, his stomach was gurgling, proving that he was hungry, and he chose to ignore it. "Guess we should get some food, hm?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. How about you, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu seemed rather pleased with the notion and the three returned to join up with the others. Ash gave a glance to Serena, noticing that she seemed a little distracted, fingering the box with her Leis. It made Ash want to reach over and take her hand, but he didn't want her to pull away.

"Congratulations, Serena!" Bonnie cheered when they reached the dining hall of the resort. It was bustling with people from the Ceremony, and Serena even looked around, as if searching for someone. When she was unable to locate said person, she merely shrugged it off.

"Thank you, Bonnie! We worked really hard for it." The echo of her voice sounded distracted and Ash couldn't understand why he was thinking that. It was beginning to bother him a little. "Thanks for supporting me, guys."

"I enjoyed it," Lana shared with them. She was usually so quiet, even through the whole Ceremony, that Ash had forgotten the girl was there. "You worked very nice with Sharpedo. I could tell he really enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed…" Serena mused out. She shook her head, her hair flopping around. "Well, let's all enjoy dinner."

"Indeed," Clemont stated, pulling out a seat excitedly. "We have a busy day tomorrow, so let's fill up on food while we can!" It was more than evident how psyched he was for the visit to Aether Paradise the next day; the inventor had been jittery on his seat the entire Ceremony, except for the moments Lana had glared at him for distracting her.

Taking Clemont's words as the go ahead to eat what they could, the large group sat down with their Pokémon to have dinner. About part way through, Dartrix and Chespin naturally started problems by attempting to sneak Pancham and Trumbeak's dinners; the former was less gracious than the latter in sharing. Not that it distracted any of them as Pikachu quickly ran in with Lycanroc to act as a buffer, to the amusement of the other guests.

"So, Maka, will you be heading to Ula'ula as well?" Clemont asked as they moved on to dessert.

"Sure am," Maka announced, slipping some ice cream into her mouth. She and Lana appeared to share the same shining expression at the taste of it. "There's going to be a Ceremony held at Oricorio Town, where Ula'ula Meadow is."

"Sounds like your sort of thing," Bonnie giggled out, eating her ice cream rapidly before having an obvious brain freeze. Rotom laughed at it, only for ice cream to be flicked right on its screen.

"Totally is. I know there's a Ceremony at Blush Mountain and all, but that's sort of out of the way. Need to finish filling out the crew!" Maka assured them. Ash liked the sound of that, glancing over to his own rather filled out team. They were growing stronger by the day…even if something irked him in his own mind. They were still growing. Smiling back over to Maka, Ash noticed a rather blank stare in Serena's eyes, despite her smile.

"I'll look forward to competing with you there," Serena assured her.

"And once I have that final Lei, we can chat about that movie," Maka assured her with a wink. Lana appeared interested in this, turning to the girl.

"Movie?" That question opened the floodgates from the girl, who launched in to her explanation about the idea for a film she had in mind. Lana was more gripped by the second, nodding her head and eventually joining in on discussing Water Pokémon stunts, her own forte. Ash just ignored them in favor of his dessert…leastways, he did so until Serena had abandoned her own and walked from the table after excusing herself.

"What's with Serena?" Bonnie asked, both her and her brother staring after the honey blonde. Something was certainly going on with her, making Ash frown. He stood, as well, intending to find out.

"Anyway, when Rotom gets to Malie City, Rotom will find Samson Oak right away!" Rotom told them enthusiastically to break the moment. Ash let the Pokédex's voice fade away as he followed Serena outside, his Pokémon left behind in a well-fed state. After a quick look, he noted that she wasn't near the bustling café, and he didn't spot her on the beach. That quickly gave him an idea of where she had gone, running around the resort to the secluded spot they had trained at earlier.

Sure enough, she was sitting there, drawing circles in the sand with her finger as the water lapped at her exposed toes. In the evening sunset, she looked very pretty, yet very lost. Ash approached her, not saying a word for a moment before sitting down on the sands. Neither said a word, though Ash simply didn't know  _what_  to say. After a while of just listening, though, he knew that something needed to be said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her. Serena stopped her circling, looking up at him. Her blue eyes appeared just a little clouded, and Ash had to wonder just what was going on in her mind. She had won the Ceremony, hadn't she? Maybe it was the mention of Blush Mountain, knowing that Keoni would be there…

"I don't know if I want to go to the Blush Mountain Ceremony," Serena admitted, her mouth forming the words. Ash still didn't, couldn't, believe that she was the one who said them.

"But it's your third Lei," Ash pointed out to her. She didn't give a response to that. "Serena, what's going on? It isn't like you to not want to do a Ceremony. You know you can beat Keoni."

"So, what if I do?" She sounded bitter as she said it, and Ash couldn't fathom why. Normally, Serena was so upbeat that it seemed to strain the confines of her overly-large heart. "I win, but what then? I'm just taking away…I'm not  _giving_  anything, am I? Some people stop smiling."

"Back there, again?" Ash sighed out. He knew Serena thought she never gave to others, but this just seemed ridiculous. "Serena, you give more to people than you know. Winning a Lei doesn't take away from that. When I lose, I still gain something. Remember, nothing we do is a waste."

"It makes sense to say it, Ash, but…" Serena looked away now, out over the ocean, with a sigh. "Not everyone can see it that way. And how can I make everyone smile if my smile takes away from them?"

"You…what?" Ash was really confused now, folding his arms as he stared at her. "That sounds ridiculous."

"What?" Her tone was flat, now; sharp and biting. It was like she took offense to it, but Ash didn't care. She was doubting herself, and he didn't like seeing that. They had always moved forward. It was what allowed them to keep going, through the pain and the tears. To suddenly stop moving because of a fear that being happy for oneself would make others not happy was as ridiculous as it came.

"Well, come on, Serena," Ash noted, "people lose all the time, but it doesn't mean that you're taking that away from them if you win. I didn't walk away from all those Leagues with nothing. Sure, it might not be immediate, but we still get something out of it…I think. Sometimes, it's winning that's the problem."

"You're just not getting it, Ash."

"Then explain it to me," Ash snapped at her. He hadn't meant to, but his tone had certainly come off as far harsher than before. She now looked at him, her eyes narrowing just a little bit. "Look, we promised to share everything that's going on, right?"

"I  _am_  trying to explain it to you…but I guess it's too personal for you to understand," Serena snapped back at him. The only times he had ever heard her sound so harsh were usually when confronted with people like DARC and other villains.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough, then," Ash told her. He unfolded his arms and started to stand, brushing off the sand on his clothes. She did the same, standing directly opposite him.

"You're not stupid, Ash," she shot back at him. "You're just not me."

"Well, you're not me, either," he told her. That was when she scoffed, and it sounded so foreign, so  _wrong_. It sounded more like her mirror self, or perhaps the Serena he never met. Did she, perhaps, have something to do with this?

"I know that," she told him, folding her arms across her chest. "Maybe that's why I don't get why you were so distant after beating Olivia. If we're supposed to share things, why didn't you mention it then? I would have thought you'd be overjoyed at defeating a Kahuna."

"I was. Guess that didn't meet your expectation of me, then?" he said to her, starting to step a little back. They almost never argued like this, and he didn't like how he was starting to feel with their biting words bubbling up. "I'm not perfect, Serena. And I was happy I beat Olivia, I just…I'm not sure what it was for."

"And what does  _that_  mean?" Serena questioned. "You want to be a Pokémon Master, right? You have a dream. Shouldn't be that hard."

"Hey, there's no need to make fun of me like that!" he yelled at her and found they were both glaring at each other. The question began ringing once more in his head.  _Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_  He swallowed, trying to tamp down on his rage before he'd say something he would regret. Serena stepped back.

"I would never make fun of you," she admitted softly. At her words, he deflated, letting the anger leave him. That was something he knew was true. He felt bad for even doubting that. "Sorry, these things are just personal issues that I have to work out, and I don't want us to distract each other from our goals. So…I guess…I just have things on my mind."

"So do I…" he mumbled out, looking up towards the lights in the resort windows. "Look, let's just forget about it and just keep on supporting each other. No use arguing about things, especially if they're that personal."

"Right…" Serena sighed out. She sounded about as happy as he did regarding the idea. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"Me, too," Ash told her. They let their apologies wash over them and, after a time, Ash turned around and began to walk back. Serena was right behind him, neither saying a word after their small spat. Clemont and the group, along with their Pokémon, were no longer eating dinner, having clearly returned to the room. That was exactly where the couple headed, not saying a single thing.

If Ash was honest, he still didn't understand what Serena's problem was, and no more did he feel that she understood his own. Of course, he could have shared it, had tried to, but it was an unnecessary burden on her when she had her own things going on…especially if their problems were so personal that neither could truly understand the other. And sure, he realized how empty the win against Olivia had felt, but in time it would work itself out. He firmly believed that by moving forward, they'd get answers to all their questions. That, and making sure to cheer the other on in doing the same. Huffing out a breath, the couple arrived at their room, entering into its rather opulent suite. Bonnie was playing on Lycanroc while Rotom seemed to have powered down. Clemont looked up from an invention he was tinkering with alongside Bunnelby and Charjabug.

"Everything all right, you two?" he questioned.

"We're just fine," they both responded. Clemont dropped his screwdriver and simply stared at the two of them as they returned to their respective beds, laying upon them without a second thought. They had certainly apologized and forgiven each other for any harsh words they may have spoken, but Ash very keenly noticed it was the first night since Snowbelle City that they didn't tell each other that they loved one another or said good night to one another in any way.

* * *

For all of Clemont's density, he was, by no means, stupid. Sure, he still failed to realize the appropriate moments for taking his girlfriend on a date (Korrina had chosen to inform him of this after he learned of Ash and Serena's Valentine's Day soiree). And he often let his work blind him to the things going on around him, but he knew more than well enough to realize his two best friends were not in a very good place.

In fact, they were barely talking to each other at all.

"They're no fun…" Bonnie complained as the brother and sister trailed behind the couple on their way to the docks. Lana and Maka were further behind them, but Clemont paid them no mind. He was more focused on the non-speaking couple ahead. Even Pikachu seemed utterly confused, looking back and forth to determine what was going on. "Seriously…they didn't even speak during breakfast."

"Mm," Clemont assented. Not that it mattered; the two always worked out whatever tiffs they were having with no collateral damage to those around them, typically. He almost chuckled at it, too, until he looked up and kept seeing they were picking up their pace. Another sigh rose to his lips. It was like a living metaphor for himself: their backs, constantly drawing further and further away.

"Perhaps they were just hungry," Rotom pointed out. Dedenne snapped out at Rotom with annoyance, which Bonnie soon exemplified.

"What do  _you_  know? You're like a talking robot," Bonnie snapped at it. Naturally, that set the two of them off. Clemont ignored it, especially when he caught sight of Faba near the Aether ship that was docked next to the more casual civilian ship.

"Come on!" he suddenly hissed, grabbing ahold of Bonnie's arm and dragging her and Dedenne to the waiting scientist. She quickly latched on to Rotom and dragged it with them. In no time, Clemont was pushing through the very tense Ash and Serena to approach Faba. The man made no move to get close to him but did give him a nod as he approached. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Not at all," Faba said, sniffling a little. He pushed up the sleeves of his lab coat to check a watch. "We're due to set sail for the Paradise in just a little bit."

"Excellent," Clemont said. Bonnie walked up to the scientist and peered at him for a moment.

"This is that scientist you haven't been shutting up about, right, Clemont?" his sister asked. Clemont looked at her in alarm, but Faba looked rather pleased with the statement. Bonnie just grinned, twirling a bit. "You make all kinds of fancy inventions? Will we get to see some of them?"

"Well, perhaps the ones I've built for the conservancy, but the rest are rather top secret," Faba chuckled out, stroking at his goatee slightly. "I don't think the president would like it if I revealed some of our more top-secret projects."

"Anything to do with the Ultra Space?" Rotom asked. Clemont looked to the scientist, wondering as to what his reaction would be. While doing so, he saw that Ash and Serena were stopped by the civilian boat, speaking with both Maka and Lana.

"Perhaps a couple projects we've been working on with Professor Burnet's research," the man answered. Bonnie continued looking up at him with her wide eyes. Dedenne just seemed confused and slipped inside her bag. "I've taken Clemont's own suggestions in working with tones, based off my idea, of course. Indeed, that combined with the research from a Unovan scientist from some years past has given great insight and progress to a current project of ours. Unfortunately, it's not ready to share with the public as of yet."

"Well, that's a real bummer…" Bonnie pouted out. Clemont just smiled, glad he could help such an idol of his in some small way. It made him feel a little less useless. Faba faced his escorts, ordering them to begin prepping the ship while Ash and Serena were saying goodbyes.

"You'll all have fun on the road, right?" Lana asked kindly. "I want to see you when that first Pokémon League rolls around."

"You can bet I'll be there," Ash assured the bluenette. "Thanks for everything, Lana. I really appreciate it. Just don't go too hard on the other trial-goers."

"No promises," Lana uttered with a dark little chuckle at the end. Ash laughed as well, shaking the girl's hand while Maka moved to embrace a surprised Serena. The surprise only lasted a moment and the honey blonde was hugging back.

"Shame I can't stick around, but I've got a film crew to be filling," Maka stated once she drew back. "We'll definitely meet in a Ceremony, though. Assuming you don't get your Lei before me."

"I'll…try my best." Serena's words sounded hesitant, but she was still holding a smile on the girl. Ash seemed to stiffen from it, but Clemont figured it was his eyes playing tricks. "I look forward to meeting you again, Maka. I'm sure you'll have even better ideas by then."

"For sure!" Maka insisted, throwing a thumbs up. "You two take care of each other, yeah? Can't have my leads get into too much trouble."

"Okay, Maka," Ash laughed out. Pikachu was chuckling on his shoulder. The sound of a clearing throat made Clemont realize that their ride was just about ready to take off. Bonnie heard it too, on account of stepping forward energetically.

"Ash, Serena, it's time to go!" she called, waving them over. Both of them looked back and nodded, turning back to Maka for a second so she could wink at them. Lana was already walking off, seemingly muttering something about fishing for Kyogre and finding swimmer boys at the resort. Clemont was sure her success rate for the latter would be much higher.

"Well…see you," Serena said, and she turned away from Maka. The black-haired girl didn't seem to have lost any energy because she pumped her fists, framed the entire shot of her "lead actors" walking away, and then scurried off towards the civilian boat that was now starting to board with their passengers to Ula'ula. Thinking of the communication device in his bag, Clemont wondered if Lillie and Hau would be heading there already, but soon pushed the thought from his mind.

Ash and Serena finally drew even with them, continuing to not really speak, even to the siblings. Faba had disappeared on to the ship, leaving behind an employee of his who moved aside, as if ushering them onto the craft. Bonnie was the first to officially take the suggestion, throwing her arms wide and running up the ramp. Rotom floated right after her, somewhat bored due to the lack of Pokémon on the ship.

"Well, guess this is goodbye to Akala," Clemont told his friends with a chuckle. In part, he was hoping to lighten whatever mood they were in, but both only seemed to nod at the prospect of it. Sighing at his continual failure, Clemont trudged up the steps to join his sister.

It was only when the ship finally started pulling away from the dock and Akala was becoming no more than a land mass, that either one of them actually realized they were leaving the island they had spent so much time upon. Ash, in particular, noticed it with a little smile in its direction. "Ah…Can't believe we're leaving Akala, right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The ocean breeze blew across all of them and Clemont felt himself attempting to leave all of his problems behind on the island. They were moving towards a new destination, and with it, a new beginning for their journey. In particular, Clemont found himself truly excited to move to Ula'ula, finally being able to fulfill the mission he had been sent to Alola to do. He just hoped the League wouldn't be angry about him taking so long to finish it. Given everything that had been happening around him lately, he felt like he was failing so many.

"Is that…?" Serena's voice broke him away.

"Indeed: the Aether Paradise!" Faba's voice announced. Clemont whipped his head around to take a look at everything going on around him in that moment. Faba was there, a Hypno out by his side as it marked some records down like some sort of assistant. On the other side, across the ocean, was a brilliantly glittering white construct, sitting on the ocean. It looked like a city…no, an island.

"Hey, Clemont, is that the floating island you were talking about?" Ash asked. He was grinning again, whatever problems he was having not precluding him from having a good time.

"Ohhhhh!" Clemont's face shined, running to the railing of what was possibly the fastest ship he had been upon. He'd been so caught up he never even noticed. Looking below first, he could feel the power of the Sharpedo with the motors, driving the ship at incredible speed. Then he looked up. "Incredible!"

"Yes, a facility of but the finest technology, run for and by Pokémon. The Paradise is equipped for every possible situation, all to protect the lives of Pokémon within," Faba explained, drawing even with Clemont. He sounded rather proud in his work. "I was one of the help in the original architecture design alongside Mohn. He was the real…well, he was important, I guess. Now it's just me keeping things up to specs as the president desires it."

"Science is way amazing…" Ash breathed, he and Pikachu lighting up just the same. Bonnie and Serena seemed less enthused but still impressed by the sight of the island they were now approaching.

Clemont's mind whizzed and whirred with all the amazing things he was now bearing witness to, just within the few seconds of arrival. They were pulling in to the lower level of the dock, the perfect engineering and construction of the island making it float. There seemed to be some Pokémon beneath the sea, helping it to run, but that was only part of it, especially given the large, elongated structures on the edge of the exterior. Seeing all of this, already, his mind was plotting the blueprint of the place, thinking of all the different principles to allow it buoyancy. He could only imagine what was on the inside…

"Welcome to the Aether Paradise!" Faba announced, coughing just a little.

"Okay, this is kinda cool…" Bonnie admitted begrudgingly. Clemont would have scolded her for passing it all off so flippantly, but chose instead to look around. Some shipments had arrived to the Paradise via boat and were loading boxes off to the docks, while employees worked around like a well-oiled machine.

"Ah, is that the Ball Locker, which sends out a signal that can lock pokeballs?" Clemont asked, noticing what looked to be the familiar device below. Faba looked impressed that he noticed and patted him awkwardly on the shoulder.

"It is," he answered. "Due to increasing activity from Team Skull, we figured that a measure of preventing them from calling or catching Pokémon would be the best. Only in emergencies, of course. Hm…Wicke doesn't seem to be here. I called and everything…"

The ship finished slowly pulling into the docked area and a ramp shuddered outward, slamming onto the floor of the lower level. Clemont broke away from the railing, disregarding the friends with him to run down the ramp and reach that lowest level. Some of the employees smiled at him and continued working. It was so thrilling to stand there, though, upon the island.

"This is absolutely incredible!" he screamed out, startling the others that were behind him. "A construct of the power between humanity and Pokémon! These are the true pinnacles of achievement that we can reach together! Mister Faba, your designs and work are beyond amazing in this sense."

"I'm flattered," the man spoke, though he looked a mite bit more than flattered. He looked positively smug. "Now, come along. The president is upstairs and I'm sure the conservation area will give you more than enough to look at on its own. You there! We need a ride."

"Yes, sir," spoke a gravelly voice, the man's hat dipped low to conceal his face. Clemont had no problem in following Faba over to the triangular elevator pad. Ash was right with him, he and Pikachu both looking in awe of the place. In seconds, the two boys were on the elevator, waiting for Serena and Bonnie to arrive, Rotom in tow.

"Upwards, then," Faba sniffled out, adjusting his goggles a bit. The man at the controls pressed a few buttons and a sudden shield, like a barrier between the outside and inside, was erected around them. The elevator began to move upwards. "Truth be told, I have some labs on the lower level for our most secret works, but I couldn't possibly share those with you. They're not even remotely available for the public. Lusamine would have my hide…and my position."

"That wouldn't be very good," Clemont admitted with a chuckle. Faba appeared to notice what he said and coughed loudly, as though he'd slipped up. The elevator continued moving upwards, as if heading towards a more open, ground floor. Sure enough, as they passed upwards, Clemont could see sprawling gardens below.

"Ah! Look!" Bonnie said, pressing her face to the glass in wonder and awe. It was certainly a sight to behold. Numerous Pokémon were gamboling on the gardens, kept away from the edge that split off into the sea, those earlier constructs dotting the edge, guarded by employees. Children, adults and all manner of visitors were out there, playing with the Pokémon and otherwise having a good time. "The Pokémon all look so cute!"

"Nene!"

"It really  _is_  a paradise," Serena responded, clapping her hands together. Ash nodded, he and Pikachu emulating Bonnie in looking outwards. Clemont remained a safe distance, noting how stoic the employee escorting them was while Faba practically strutted with their work being praised.

"At some point, the Pokémon in the gardens are released back into the wild," he decided to explain, back to stroking his goatee favorably. "But, with Team Skull on the prowl, you can guarantee there will always be more."

"They're real meanies…" Clemont chuckled at his sister's claim before looking to the scientist.

"Surely there must be more efficient methods of ensuring Pokémon safety," Clemont stated. Faba kept stroking, as if waiting for him to keep going. "Perhaps striking at their base, or simply moving a large amount of troops en masse before they could get there. Something."

"We're working on various angles. The irony of it all is that these hooligans end up lining our pockets to make better and more advanced technology. Speaking of…" The elevator seemed to shudder to a halt, locking in place, but still visible with the floor they were on. It was a long stretch of hallways, but behind them, Clemont noticed, were wide open hangar doors, a large and fantastic jet sitting inside. "The Aether Turbojet, or just Turbo. Fastest jet of its kind, drawing on clean sources of energy. Its speed is almost otherworldly, rivaling that of a Latias! My grand design. Test phase is to begin soon and it's guaranteed to do much for moving large groups around. I'd estimate hundreds, should all go well!"

"Latias, huh?" Ash questioned with a grin. He looked to Clemont and the two had to repress themselves from sharing a chuckle. "Mind if we take a look?"

"Feel free. Feel free," Faba waved off, checking his wristwatch once again. "Just don't go too far. Wicke should be here soon to take everyone to the conservation area."

"What's so different about it from the gardens?" Serena asked. Faba began his explanation, something about those Pokémon that were more severely injured, but Clemont, Ash and Pikachu were already running towards the hangar and the Aether Turbo.

"Ah, it's such a sleek design! The future really  _is_  now!" Clemont gasped, wanting to look over every angle of it. He suddenly noticed that Rotom had come with them, as had the attendant on the elevator. The Pokédex seemed bored, so Clemont grabbed him and eagerly began taking pictures of the jet. "Maybe after the test run is done we can put it to the test against Latias, huh?"

"Would have to ask her first," Ash said, patting at his backpack with a grin. The two boys moved closer. It really was an engineering marvel; Clemont had to wonder on what kind of energy it really ran on, and he began moving towards the airship jet to check it out, only to find a hand holding him back.

"I don't think Faba would like it if you do that. He's very particular about things being touched," the employee from earlier said, his hat still tipped over his eyes. "You leave that sort of investigation to me."

"Investigation?" Clemont suddenly voiced simultaneously with Ash. He turned fully to face the man as Ash came to his side, all three of them (not including Rotom) leaning down to catch a look at the man's face. He lifted his hat up a bit, letting a shock of reddish hair dip over his eyes.

"Lance?" Ash questioned. Clemont's eyes widened a bit; Ash's words hit home that this man was Lance, Champion of the joint Kanto-Johto League. "What are you doing dressed as an employee of Aether?"

"Investigative work," he answered quietly. Obviously, he didn't want anyone else to hear. Clemont couldn't figure out why a Champion would be investigating such a prominent organization…though in light of what had happened with Lysandre, he supposed it made sense. "Not for anything untoward. It's really just making sure we're roughly above board with the Aether Foundation. Hoping it gets us a little more information on Team Skull, too, just in case they're planning something big."

"I don't know if they could…" Ash said, folding his arms. "So, you're here working for the G-Men."

"In a sense," Lance answered, winking at them. "With everything in Heahea, we figured it'd be a good idea to  _not_  let the same events that happened in Kalos pass by once again." Clemont found himself nodding, agreeing fully with the stance. It was good for the League to be taking preventative measures. "Where are you all heading after this, Ash?"

"Ula'ula," was the quick answer. Lance's eyes flicked to Clemont, as if acknowledging the work he'd be completing there. Clemont simply nodded and it was like a shared message, something that Lance could report to the League. "Will you be at the League?"

"Hm, maybe," Lance informed him before dipping his hat low. He grabbed them suddenly by their shirts and began pushing them both away from the Aether Turbo and back towards the elevator. "Now, come on you two, no acting suspicious. Have some fun at the Paradise. Any message you want me to pass on to anyone?"

"Just that we're doing fine," Clemont said. "Though once I get the IRCS installed, I can do that myself." Lance grunted and nodded, but said no more, cryptic or otherwise. Patting them both on the back, the Champion began to move them towards the elevator, or more specifically, in front of it and to the hallways beyond where Serena, Bonnie and Faba were. With them was a very slightly shorter woman with bushy mauve hair, glasses and a rather pudgy figure. She looked kind.

"You two have fun then?" Serena asked when she saw them approaching. Ash nodded, petting Pikachu on the head as he cooed into it. "This is Miss Wicke, assistant to President Lusamine."

"A pleasure to meet you all," the woman said. Ash and Clemont both bowed, paying their respects to the woman before them. "Faba, I know your work is important, so if you'd like to…"

"Mm, thank you, Wicke," Faba stated, still up to the act of stroking his goatee. He turned to face Clemont in particular. "I'm glad we had the chance to meet again, young man. Your work on the IRCS has been most helpful, and I can only imagine how progress will continue when you've installed it here in Alola. Until then, let us allow our science to continue forward and not let insecurity over the future stand in our path. And perhaps one day, you'll come to work for Aether."

"I doubt it, but there's nothing to say we couldn't work together," Clemont offered, placing his hand out to the man. Faba nodded his head and summarily took it. To Clemont, that felt like a culmination of some sorts: a man he so admired had acknowledged him. Now he just had to make sure his feelings of failure didn't stop him from progressing.

"Indeed. Well, I leave them to you, Wicke. Time to progress more on the Totem Power Enhancer…"

"He's as good at naming inventions as you are, Clemont," Bonnie snickered out. Clemont was already not paying attention to his impetuous little sister, turning instead to Wicke, who was leading them down the twisting hallways.

"Faba means well," Wicke chuckled out, her heels clopping with her very short steps through the hall. "He's sometimes a little overzealous, but means well. As does the president, for some of her more curt demeanor. Busy people lead busy lives. I try to make it easier, but…"

"I can understand that," Clemont said. It seemed rather easy to have a rapport with the woman in front of them, like she was an aunt-like figure. "When I was Gym Leader in Lumiose, I had no time to myself. Built Clembot just to buy a little."

"It used to be easier," Wicke admitted. They turned a corridor, aiming for the large doors to what Clemont supposed was the conservancy. "But Mohn's death some seven or so years ago took a heavy toll. Madam Lusamine has tried to keep up since then and she's taken the Aether Foundation to places it had never been. Small operation until the time came for recovery six years ago."

"Recovery?" Ash asked, but Wicke appeared to have nothing to say on the subject. Clemont figured it was probably common knowledge if that was the case. They reached the double doors and Wicke took her card, scanning it to have them slide open and step inside.

It was like stepping into a whole new world, to Clemont. Catwalks lined the entire area, spanning over what seemed to be a forest. No, it was more like an entire ecosystem within that one location. There were lakes, forests, small deserts, and even a snowy mountain, all contained within their own little biomes. Most of the room was lined with glass windows and ceilings while Pokémon played below. Bonnie ran to the edge and saw some Stufful playing on the lower level, though they looked wounded. She waved.

"This place is really cool!" Bonnie stated happily, tacking a giggle on at the end. "Too bad that Lillie is missing out on this."

"Li-Lillie?" Wicke stuttered. Clemont brought his gaze away from the Pokémon to look at her. She seemed almost surprised by the name, but shook it off with a good-natured smile. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah," Ash answered. "She's really nice, and she's on her way to becoming a strong trainer. We're planning to meet up with her in Malie City."

"It must be nice, then, for her to have such good friends that care about her," Wicke giggled out with a smile. "It almost makes me wonder if the young master has been doing well since he began his journey…"

"Lusamine has a son?" Serena asked. Wicke nodded before turning and leading them down a catwalk. Clemont pulled Bonnie back and the siblings quickly went after the woman.

"I think she looks at it as 'had'," Wicke said with a disappointed shake of her head. "The young master hasn't kept in contact since he left years ago. She only knows about him vicariously through a…mutual acquaintance. I feel like they've both thought about reuniting with the other…but it's hard when family is involved."

"Yeah, it is…" Ash noted, and Serena was nodding as well. It reminded Clemont of both of their ties to family. His and Bonnie's looked so normal in comparison.

"Anyway, the president is expecting you, but she doesn't have much time, I'm afraid. So, let's keep it brief." They turned down another catwalk and Clemont caught sight of Lusamine standing there with some of her employees, clearly instructing them on some part of the conservation area. She looked just as well kept as she'd been in Heahea. "Madam Lusamine!"

"Just make sure they're in the right area. No mix-ups," Lusamine told the workers and they all nodded, scattering off. She turned and grinned at the approaching group. "Faba informed me we'd be having guests. I see you've all been keeping yourselves well since Heahea City. Battle Royal, the Hano Grand Ceremony…you're quite accomplished."

"You heard about those…?" Ash chuckled out, rubbing the back of his head. Lusamine kept on her sly smile but said nothing of the matter. She looked to Wicke and the older woman seemed to grab a small capsule out of her pocket to hand it to the president, who swallowed it instantly. Clemont watched her.

"My apologies. Migraines, you see. They've tended to get worse at times, but I can keep them under control," Lusamine ensured them. She turned around and began to walk towards a different section of the Conservancy. "Walk with me while you regale me with tales. It's been a while since I've heard such beautiful stories as your own seemed to produce in Heahea."

"What is there to tell, though?" Ash asked. The president walked forward, her shoes clicking and clopping on the surface of the catwalks. She seemed to be surveying the area carefully, as if looking for the slightest hair out of place, or the slightest blemish on her beauty.

"Try that Z-Ring, for starters," Lusamine pointed out, and Clemont realized she wasn't talking about Ash's…but Serena's. His face fell a little. He'd almost forgotten about Serena having that, as she'd yet to use it at all. Still, the fact that both had Z-Rings and he didn't hurt a little bit. "You didn't have it the last time we met, did you?"

"Uh…no," Serena admitted. She looked at her Z-Ring, like she was contemplating the strange power that rested inside it. "Truth be told…I don't even know why I got it."

"Perhaps you've been chosen as a guardian to protect the beautiful Pokémon of Alola," Lusamine informed her. It was about as good a theory as Clemont could come up with. It wasn't like he had figured out why either Ash or Serena had gotten their Z-Rings from the guardian deities, himself. "That would be an admirable goal, wouldn't it?"

"It would…but…it's not mine…" Serena said. Her voice sounded a little strangled, like she was unsure of something. Ash appeared to be frowning, too. It almost seemed like the Z-Ring had actually given Serena some sort of burden. "I just want to make everyone happy. Maybe this can help me do that."

"Happy?" Lusamine stopped, staring curiously at the honey blonde. It made all of them stop as well. "I believe you've given yourself an impossible dream."

"What?" Serena asked. Even Clemont was surprised. He looked to his friend as she lowered her wrist and stared directly into Lusamine's eyes. The woman had been extraordinarily blunt. He wondered for just a moment how Serena would further respond. "I don't think it is…I make people smile when I perform and…"

"But the whole world?" Lusamine's words seemed to have an effect on Serena at this point, making her quiet. "I think it's a rather beautiful and inspiring thought process, but I do believe that even if it wasn't just you, it would still be impossible in your lifetime. Not everyone can be happy, you know."

"I know that," Serena finally argued back. Ash took a step away from her, coming near Clemont, like she was fighting a battle. "I know how much pain there is in the world, and it's because I know that, that I feel I have to do everything I can to fight against it. Making people smile is my way of doing that."

"I do wonder," Lusamine chuckled out a little, "if you were faced with someone who had so much pain, could a smile take that all away? And what would you do if it couldn't?"

"I would…I'd…" Serena seemed confused. Ash seemed just as confused from looking at her. Only Bonnie and Rotom, both ignoring the conversation by waving down to the workers below, seemed to have not noticed. Clemont more than felt it keenly. They seemed like two very confused people who were only starting to confuse each other more. No amount of words between them seemed that it would change that, considering how ill-defined and confusing their problems appeared to be. It made him also feel like he was digging a hole deeper: if  _they_  were confused, where was he?

"Oh, don't pay me any mind," Lusamine finally laughed out. She reached forward and patted Serena on the shoulder. "I keep forgetting you're all just children. Dreaming is what youth is all about, isn't it? Before naivete fades and time passes. Once it does, reality has a very different view of what is attainable."

"Madam President," Wicke suddenly spoke out warningly. For a fraction of a second, a scowl seemed to dart across Lusamine's face, but it was soon taken over by a smile.

"No matter. I think it'd be interesting to see where your dream takes you," the blonde spoke, brushing some of her hair back. Serena seemed to jerk at that, as if the words were familiar in some way. "Will you attain everything you hope for, or be left with nothing? I'd like to think we can achieve the former. And then from there you just build higher and higher."

"Become the strongest?" Ash asked. His voice sounded as distracted as Serena looked.

"If that's your definition of it," Lusamine said, giving a noncommittal shrug like it didn't matter to her. "To me, it means being a part of a world more beautiful than the last. That is the true goal of the Aether Foundation, of course."

"It seems nice," Clemont said, hoping to break the strange feeling that had settled over the conversation. There was the sudden noise of people approaching and the inventor turned to see various Aether employees making their way over, as if clamoring for a meeting with their president. In fact, from Wicke's next words, that was what it clearly turned out to be.

"Madam President, I do believe it's time for the Research Department meeting," she said. Lusamine once more flicked her hair, turning her sharp green eyes on to Serena.

"Yes. Miss…Serena, correct?" Lusamine asked, as though recalling a name she'd already forgotten. Serena nodded. "Pay my words no mind. They're just musings. I think you have great potential as a Ceremony finalist, and I much look forward to seeing how you plan to achieve your goal. I think, once you have, the both of us could most assuredly make a beautiful world."

"That would be…very nice," Serena agreed, smiling at the woman. Lusamine returned it, but her mind was clearly elsewhere already, because the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well then, until next time. Wicke, if you could see them out," the president spoke, turning to face her fellow subordinates as she stalked away. The blonde paused for a single moment. "Oh, and why don't you give them a souvenir; we have plenty. My thanks for all their help regarding the Ultra Space in Heahea City. I look forward to continuing to learn more about it."

"As you wish, Madam President," Wicke said with a light bow. It was considered the end of their little meeting, given the way Lusamine practically disappeared. "As I've said, you'll have to forgive her for her words. Migraines, combined with the responsibility of her position, don't always make her the most social, especially after Mohn and the young master, and…"

"It's fine," Serena assured the kindly woman. "I knew my dream was going to be hard to reach. But I'm not giving up."

"A fine spirit to take," Wicke agreed. Her hand suddenly started rummaging around in her pockets before managing to pull a small case out. Everyone leaned in, including a now no longer bored Bonnie, carefully.

"Ooh, what is it?" Clemont's sister asked before Wicke tilted the box. Instantly, they could both see what was inside of it: a pink crystal with what looked like an eye in the center. "A Z-Crystal?"

"Most interesting…Rotom is no expert, but it seems like it emits Psychic type energy waves," Rotom shared with the group. Bonnie put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You made that up!"

"Rotom did  _not_!" As the two descended to their usual state of bickering, Wicke started to explain the "souvenir" before them.

"We received a number of Psychium-Z during a recovery project in the Haina Desert," she told the three of them. "They're really just lying around the place, except for those of us that Lusamine insists on carrying at least one of them. Useless without Z-Rings, but I suppose the power from them could deter attackers. Regardless, I believe that Madam Lusamine would like you to have it."

"Me?" Serena asked. At this, Ash finally reached forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not? I won't have a use for it," he told her. "But you and Braixen could probably pull off something amazing with it. Use it to 'bring out all those smiles'." He then grinned at her, as though it sealed the deal. Serena sighed out, but smiled, nonetheless, and reached for the case, taking it from Wicke's hand. The woman looked pleased, especially when Serena took it out and placed it on her Z-Ring, the crystal melting into its surface.

"Congratulations, Serena! You got a Psychium-Z!" Bonnie cheered, causing them all to laugh with a sense of elation. The whole group was sorely in need of that lately. When the laughter died down, Wicke clapped her hands.

"Well, no use keeping you around longer than you need to be. I'm sure by now the ship is prepared for Ula'ula. Come," she said, eyes still twinkling with kindness. The group quickly followed, now having the time and leisure to look at all the Pokémon being cared for below.

Feeling a spring in his own step, Clemont walked along to the beat of his friends' footsteps, seeing all the different Pokémon. They looked like they were certainly recovering, though some of them were in bad shape. He figured they must have just gotten here recently. The group soon turned a corner, aiming right for the doors from the conservation area. Taking his hand off the railing, Clemont took one last look back and saw a Bewear bending over for some water. It was just a flash of a second before he was running for the closing doors out, but Clemont could swear that he saw something. Something like a symbol, or a brand, that he had seen on the Bewear that had attacked them some time ago. He quickly considered it to be nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him and departed with his friends from Aether Paradise.

* * *

"Are we  _there_  yet? !"

"We'd be dere sooner if you'd stop bein' lazy and actually help pilot da balloon," Meowth snapped to the lazing Jessie. Said woman was seated upon the floor of Team Rocket's patented Meowth balloon, eating some berries lazily. James let out a sigh, flicking through his information catalog on the island they were heading for.

"And ruin my illustrious beauty? I don't think so!"

"Jess, by dis point, whatever beauty you got left has probably been taken care of by da twoips," the feline decided to point out. Wobbuffet looked unsure of exactly what to say, rotating back and forth between the two. Jessie stopped snacking at that and stood up angrily to confront her companion. James wasted no time in getting between the two.

"Come on, old chums, this is no time to be arguing," he said, sweating a little at the top of his forehead. The two stopped and seemed to shrug, deciding that their squabbling wasn't worth pitching their balloon over the ocean. James sighed in relief at that. "The only thing we should really be discussing is whether we'll pursue the twerps on Ula'ula."

"Why wouldn't we? We still want to steal Pikachu," Jessie insisted.

"And wasn't ARC planning on headin' dere, too?"

"True, true," James considered. However, he also had his own thoughts, ones that had been building since the major incident in Heahea City. Seeing the way that Jessie had won her Lei and then battled alongside the twerpette in such a dangerous situation was enough to convince him that this course of action was ultimately right. "But let's consider! Every time we fight the twerp, we lose. Now that he has Z-Moves, and he's growing a lot stronger, will we be able to keep up?"

"Why you…" Jessie started saying, but she stopped what James presumed was to be a throttling action. "All right, fine, you have a point. But so what?"

"I'm just saying that our goal isn't really to steal Pikachu," the blue-haired man continued, "but, rather, to take down some organizations; something the twerps do best."

"I get what yer sayin', Jimmy…but at da same time, I don't."

"Wobb."

"Well, I've been thinking, since we entered Alola, that we're usually pretty successful when we team up with the twerps, so maybe we should stop fighting against them and start doing so with them?" He sounded more tentative on the last part, hoping that at least Jessie would agree with him. She seemed to be trying to figure it out. "I mean, when we stay out of their hair, they usually do for us, right? And-and this way, we could spend a little more time on Jessie's Ceremonies and be able to stop spending time recovering from blasting off."

"Which would mean less loss," Meowth said, finally understanding the situation. He was nodding, clearly in some sense of agreement was the hope. Both of the males turned to look to Jessie and noticed she had a splitting grin on her face.

"Ah ha," she laughed out. "Ah ha ha ha ha! It's brilliant! Pikachu can come with time, but if I can make myself endeared to all of the people of Alola, then we can consider that a victory. No doubt the twerp will lead us into the danger and resolution of taking down those Team Skull idiots. In the meantime, let's focus on what really matters: my unending beauty!"

"Nice to see ya modesty is still dere…"

"James, where's the nearest Ceremony on Ula'ula?" Jessie completely ignored her feline companion while James flicked through his information.

"'Ohe Town," was James' reply.

"Then, to 'Ohe Town it is! Full speed! Team Rocket's performing once again!" Jessie laughed out and she pressed on the thrusters to fire the balloon forward. James grinned; for now, they had the information about that nasty Ultra Space, including its weird fascination with sounds, specific energy and ability to see things through the portals (most of which had been discovered right after the twerps had left last time). That was enough to be getting on with, and since the twerps would be out of their way, he knew they could catapult themselves even further. The trio (and Wobbuffet) continued on towards Ula'ula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another plot heavy chapter, I suppose. Our heroes have visited the Aether Paradise where Serena gets her first Z-Crystal (like a Psychium-Z wasn't obvious)! More than that, Lance has infiltrated Aether and Team Rocket has…decided to stop pursuing the twerps?! What madness is this? ! Truth be told, it gets boring to have them constantly attack, and it'll make sense why I've decided to avoid it. More importantly are the problems that everyone now seems to be facing: Serena is pushing herself towards her dream and promise, Ash is feeling his wins don't mean much, and Clemont is falling behind the two. Further, I've explained why the promise they made in Turbulence hasn't been applying: they don't want to distract one another from their goals. And if that conversation was any indication, neither can understand the other's problem all that well, either. Hopefully that makes sense (I thik it does). How will this play out? Well, if the argument early on this chapter is any indicator: not well.
> 
> Regardless, next chapter is going to bring back a whole slew of characters while introducing some. You won't want to miss it, because we've finally left Akala behind!
> 
> I really love all of you for supporting me on this massive endeavor and I hope you'll continue to do so. In order for that, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	13. A Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this chapter begins, I have to give a small…disclaimer? I just want everyone to remember that I will always write plot and character development before all else, but that you should never be alarmed, because my decisions were well thought and planned from the beginning. So, please understand everything that's going on! That said, please enjoy Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

A Division

"Land ahoy!" Ash, Bonnie and Rotom's voice rang across the ocean at the sight of the rapidly approaching Ula'ula Island. Ash, in particular, breathed in that breath of salty air, excited for the next island to finally be explored. While he had enjoyed Akala immensely, he was ready for that change of pace and scenery, and from where he was, Ula'ula looked like it could certainly offer that very thing.

"The mountains are huge…" Clemont commented, adjusting his glasses to gaze at the two spires that formed the backbone of the entire island. No doubt that one of them was Mount Hokulani, the site of Clemont's work to be done.

"It looks massive," was Serena's statement. "Hmm…it seems like these two mountains are the highest point in all of the Alola region. Mount Hokulani seems to be where a trial may be held, but there aren't a lot of details. However, Mount Lanakila, in particular, seems to be the taller of the two, which is why it's so revered, as it's closer to the legendary Pokémon of the region."

"I wonder what the legendary Pokémon is like," Bonnie commented, kicking her legs back and forth as she hung on to the railing. "Are they anything like Squishy? Do you know, Rotom?"

"Rotom has no such data," the Pokédex informed them. "All Rotom knows is that no one has seen the legendary Pokémon for a very long time, since the time of a supposed great battle. Rotom is sure there are legends, though. Maybe Samson Oak will know."

"It's certainly something to check out," Serena confirmed, slipping her tablet back into her bag. The island was now fast approaching, and they were nearly to its docks. "Let's just remember we have to meet up with Lillie. I'm sure she's waiting for us."

"Yeah, I don't think that will be a problem," Clemont chuckled out. Ash turned back to him, wondering what he could have meant by that. As he did so, he saw Serena's Z-Ring, glittering with a light pink glow in the noonday sun. She'd yet to start her own practice on Z-Moves, but he was sure she could do it. The memory of their small argument the night before came to his mind, but with gritted teeth, Ash tried to ignore it. "If she's with Hau, we'll just have to look for a malasada shop."

"I could use some…" Bonnie said, she and Dedenne practically drooling at the thought of malasadas. There was no wonder that she seemed to like Hau so much. Ash laughed a little, feeling the wind whip around and through both him and Pikachu. They were just about there, giving Ash a sight of Malie City and its impressive architecture.

It seemed almost Johto-based in its influence. The designs of the houses heavily reminded him of those in Ecruteak City, with their peaked rooves and oriental designs. In fact, their whole entire theme seemed to be based on that, given some women that were outside a café, dressed in kimonos. Beyond that seemed to be a large and lovely garden that people were strolling through with their Pokémon, simply having a good time in the scheme of things. There certainly seemed to be a lot to explore within the confines of Malie City, but Ash's attention was inexorably drawn to Mount Hokulani (which he could tell it was thanks to the height). It looked like it would be a long and treacherous journey up the mountain path, but that made Ash excited to try it.

"At last!" Rotom cried out when the ship came to its stop and the ramp lowered down, touching to the docks. Before any of them had the chance to move off, Rotom had zipped off the boat, flying into the city. "Samson Oak is not a Pokémon, but perhaps Rotom can scan for similar DNA signatures from Professor Oak."

"I think you keep making up functions every day," Bonnie said snarkily to the Pokédex. It completely ignored her, causing her to puff her cheeks. She grabbed Dedenne, like she was going to chuck him at the device.

"Bzzt! Ding ding ding! Rotom has located him!" With those declarative words, Rotom soon zipped off, past the Pokémon Center and right for a different area of the city. Ash threw a look to Clemont in exasperation.

"Rotom! You can't just fly off from the group like that!" Ash protested, making sure his backpack was more securely on his shoulders before he ran down the ramp. Clemont was right behind him, the two boys attempting to keep a bead on the fleeing Rotom. "Come back!"

"Pika piiika!"

"Ash, you're running off, yourself!" Serena scolded him lightly. He threw a grin back, their previous disagreements falling by the wayside as he did so.

"It's all right! We'll meet at the malasada shop. Hopefully, Lillie and Hau are there!" he yelled out. He saw his girlfriend puff her cheeks but nod, accepting it for what it was. She didn't look happy, though, and it caused Ash to sigh. He really didn't like it when they seemed to be at odds with one another.

"Rotom is really determined…" Clemont huffed out. Much to Ash's surprise, the blond inventor was actually keeping a rather extraordinary pace with him. Though his sense of fatigue still seemed to leave much to be desired in the long run.

"I guess meeting Professor Oak's cousin is like some dream of his?" Ash suggested, though neither of them really had a straight answer. Rotom wasn't exactly forthcoming with information unless it came to Pokémon. That was about the only time it would divulge information without a second thought. Ash didn't care, either way, but he wished that Rotom didn't know how to float and fly, because rounding a corner, the Pokédex moved so fast that it was lost from view.

"Oh, great, where do we go now…?"

"Hm…" Ash mused, folding his arms. Pikachu suddenly tapped his face, drawing his attention. Just looking at him, Ash got the answer. "Lycanroc, I choose you! Help us find Rotom!"

"Lycrr…" she growled out, bending down low to sniff at the ground. When that didn't work, she quickly sniffed at the air and seemed to figure out where to go. With a bark, she bounded deeper into the streets of Malie City. Ash bolted after her, grabbing on to Clemont's wrist to make sure that he didn't fall behind. Pikachu leapt off, hoping to clearly keep pace with Lycanroc.

"Oh, what a strong Lycanroc," called a kimono girl from outside a tea shop, when they stopped to pick up the trail again. "You must be a very proud trainer."

"Yep, she's great," Ash insisted. The girl moved her clipped brown ponytail back and proceeded to keep sweeping the porch when she noticed the direction Lycanroc seemed to be fixated in.

"Ah, that's the direction of the library," the girl informed them. The information caused Lycanroc's ears to perk up, rather interested in this information and she focused in on it.

"A library sounds like a place for a professor to certainly do research," Clemont told Ash. He agreed with it, and it seemed that the girl did, too. She adjusted her kimono a bit and leaned on the broom.

"If you're talking about Samson Oak, then yeah, he spends a lot of time at the library when he's not out at the recycling plant studying Alolan Grimer and Muk," she told them. It seemed the girl was familiar enough with Samson Oak to be able to speak that way, so Ash figured he could trust her words in that regard. He threw a quick thumbs up while Clemont bowed.

"Thank you for your assistance. Alola," Clemont told her and the two ran after the once more dashing Lycanroc. The girl seemed taken aback, blushing just a little at Clemont's politeness, but returned to sweeping the porch before she had disappeared from view.

In no time at all, the large building that was the exact destination the girl had described was looming before them. Like the other buildings, it had a very distinct look that reminded Ash of the buildings in a lot of Johto towns, only bigger and with multiple floors. It seemed old, too, like it had stood for a long time, and was perhaps the cornerstone of the entire city that wasn't the garden. There was no sign of Rotom outside, though, so Ash figured that it had headed inside.

"Guess we should go in," Clemont voiced, putting words to Ash's thoughts. The raven-haired trainer nodded and called back Lycanroc, thanking her for her great work. Pikachu remained on the ground, running up to the large set of doors, but unable to open them. Ash shook his head and decided to help his best friend out, opening one of the doors to let him inside. He kept holding them to let Clemont in, noticing a dozing Mudsdale that was calmly drinking from a river stream in the city. It briefly neighed, like it recognized Ash, but he was too busy slipping inside.

Like most libraries, the location was quiet the second the doors closed. There were a few people occupying desks and tables inside the space, and there were librarians that were clearly keeping the peace by sitting there, reading their own books. Regardless of all that, though, Ash could see how extravagant the place looked, and old. Clemont leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"This place must have tons of ancient tomes," he said. Ash wasn't sure, or didn't care, and he shrugged. Their goal here was to find Rotom, and they looked around carefully. The second floor loomed above them, but Ash could find no clear sight of it; just two women at a table chatting softly, even if he couldn't get a good glimpse at them.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out quietly. Ash looked down, noticing Pikachu pointing to a more secluded area of the building. Giving his best friend a nod, he and Clemont quickly pursued the electric mouse to the back area. It became quieter, or maybe just denser from the stacks of books, but Ash felt like they were in their own little vacuum and bubble there, almost. That is, until he heard Rotom's voice chiming out.

"It is Samson Oak!" it was crying, indicating that the Pokédex had found its certain quarry. "Rotom has wanted so very much to meet you! Rotom is all too excited! Professor Oak has spoken much of your work on Alolan forms!"

"Oh, you must be the Rotom with my cousin, then," chuckled a voice that sounded almost exactly like the professor's. If Ash didn't know any better, he'd have thought the two were twin brothers, not cousins.

"Oh, yes! Rotom is so very glad to meet you! Is it true Samson has begun work on the formation of Z-Crystals? That alongside Kukui, Samson is the leading authority on them?" Whether or not the Pokédex was absolutely annoying the professor was unknown, but Ash figured that he and Clemont couldn't hold back any longer. They walked forward as Samson decided to answer Rotom.

"I have, especially in relation to Alolan forms. You're clearly interested."

"We are, too," Clemont spoke up, surprisingly before Ash. Samson jerked, turning to face the newcomers and allowing Ash a better look at the man. Now that he had visual instead of just auditory, Ash could see how different the two cousins were; like night and day, actually. Samson had far tanner skin, with longer hair (even if that was the same color as the professor's). He also looked more relaxed, dressed in naught but a floral-patterned shirt and shorts. Most important was the seeming recognition in his eyes.

"Ah, now I see…my cousin did say you were coming to Alola," the man chortled out before reaching forward, holding his hand aloft. Both of the boys instantly took it. "Kukui told me you'd be coming to Ula'ula, too."

"Guess our names get thrown around a lot," Ash laughed. Rotom was zipping through the air excitedly, snapping as many pictures of Samson as it possibly could. The older man pointed towards a cluttered table, filled with books upon books. They instantly understood and moved to take a seat. Of course, Rotom didn't finish its erratic movement, prompting Pikachu to slap it with an Iron Tail to knock sense into it.

"Are you that surprised?" Samson laughed out. His face suddenly turned serious, a focused glint resting in his eyes. "So, down to business, Kukui tells me you have a strange Z-Crystal."

"Oh, right, I totally forgot to ask Olivia about that," Ash noted, holding his Z-Ring out. He somewhat wanted to slap himself, but figured that would help the conversation none. Instead, he thought on Greninja and the power they shared, the Z-Crystal rising to the surface. He hadn't expected Samson to cut right to the chase, but now that he was showing off, he felt eager for any answers, especially after his screw up in not asking Olivia. Samson leaned in, examining the crystal that was there, musing and considering. "Um…I think Kukui wanted to called it a 'Greninjium-Z'?"

"It's utilized with Greninja?" Samson asked. He gripped on to Ash's arm and tapped on the crystal, nodding slightly. He seemed to have discovered a little something, the same way that Clemont had, flicking through one of the books on the table with interest. "Ah…right. Samuel told me about your Greninja. Some sort of 'Bond Phenomenon'."

"Something like that," Ash laughed out. "Honestly, me and Greninja seem to be able to do a lot of stuff that others can't. Bond Phenomenon seems to be on the level of Mega Evolution, and we almost pulled off a Z-Move without the crystal…though it actually works now that we've used it."

"Well, I couldn't explain that beyond your bond with your Pokémon being remarkably strong, but I might have something to say about the Z-Crystals," Samson told him, leaning back with a wink. Rotom had recovered, but was much less energetic now, returning over to take a look at whatever Clemont was perusing so handily. "So, you know that some Pokémon have developed differently in Alola."

"Of course," Ash answered. Pikachu leapt up into Ash's lap, prompting him to scratch him behind his ears. "My girlfriend has a Sandshrew that's definitely not a Ground type."

"Exactly! Now, through my research I realize that it results from a number of factors that range from the richness of the earth to the bright sun. The reasoning hasn't been narrowed upon, but what is clear is how Alola is different and causes a separation between species." Samson's explanation made sense and Ash found himself nodding. His eyes looked over to Clemont, where he saw a picture of what looked like Tapu Koko on the page. "Thus, it would make sense for some Pokémon to cause…mutations within a crystal."

"Mutations…?" Ash asked. Now he felt lost. Samson reached over and scratched Pikachu behind the ears, as well, causing the mouse to coo cheerily.

"For example, here on Ula'ula you can use the Electrium-Z found naturally within Mount Hokulani," Samson said. Reaching back, he grabbed a book and flipped it open to a page with a number of Z-Crystals right there. Scrolling along the page, Ash could see all of the different types of Z-Crystals, with locations seemingly marked next to them. In some cases, handwriting took over, drawing an example of a different crystal. In particular, there were different branch offs from the one marked as the Electrium-Z. "However, in rare cases, something can happen with the Z-Crystal. Most can be used with any Pokémon, however, in these cases, they become usable with only one kind, and sometimes with only a specific move. Such as a Pikanium-Z."

"Pikapika?" Pikachu asked, suddenly interested in the information that Samson was giving them. Ash was more interested, as well, looking to his best partner.

"That's right. In rare cases, Pikachu can have a Z-Crystal all to itself, just as its Alolan evolution can," Samson chuckled out. He seemed to find the whole thing amusing, and Ash could begin to see that zeal for research which he and his cousin both shared. "Of course, it's only a recent discovery, so there isn't much we can figure. Your Greninjium-Z along with a few other crystals we found during an excavation recently are the first we've discovered. I hear tell the Kahuna of Akala found that at sea, mutated from a Waterium-Z. The other particular set is with Kukui, though, ha ha. Just sent them off the other day once I finished preliminary research.

"He doesn't trust me to accidentally feed them to a roaming Muk to test what happens," Samson added in a whisper. Ash let out a nervous chuckle; somehow, he could see Samson doing all sorts of crazy things if he was like his cousin (indeed, he seemed even wackier).

"But you have theories, right?" Clemont voiced out. He slid the book across the table, looking at the picture of the Tapus that were there. Ash found himself drawn to it, particularly to Tapu Koko and the blue electricity that seemed to be pouring out of it. "You're researching guardian deities…and it would seem history, as well."

"History paves the way to the future, right?" Samson once more chuckled, sending a little wink in their direction.

"It would seem this kind of thing may have happened in the past, when different kingdoms in the region were warring," Clemont pointed out. "Particularly, they were noted to be 'the Tapu's Champions'."

"An unconfirmable theory, but a starting point," Samson answered. "For those of us in the know, we believe that the crystals mutate one of two ways: either through a Champion's Z-Ring, or from being excavated here on Ula'ula as that batch of crystals were. Still has to do with the guardian deity. No doubt in this old mind that Tapu Bulu has  _something_  to do with it."

"A Tapu's Champion…" Ash mused out. Now that he thought on it, he wondered if it was the same thing meant for him, and what it could all mean for them. It was definitely way over his head, but at the very least, it gave him something extra to stride for. Standing up strongly, Ash heard the sound of footsteps coming to the isolated area as he threw his Z-Ring upwards. "Pikachu, let's find that Pikanium-Z and get real strong with it!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu declared cheerfully.

"I thought that voice sounded rather recognizable," said the owner of the footsteps from earlier. Ash felt like echoing the sentiments, turning to face their newcomers along with the others there. It took Ash less than a second to remember them.

"Hapu!" he cried out, Pikachu emulating him. The shorter woman waved to him with her gloved hands. He almost felt like slapping himself; he should have realized that the Mudsdale outside belonged to her. About to ask how she was, however, he noticed the second person with him, also someone recognizable. "And…that person from the resort. I didn't catch your name."

"Kahili," the bluenette offered, holding her hand out. Ash accepted and found that she had a remarkably strong grip. "What are the odds. Hapu was just telling me about her journey around Akala, mentioned a strong trainer who seemed to be a little lost, and then it turns out to be the same guy I met training his fliers on the beach."

It was the bluntest statement he'd ever heard. Perhaps that was the way Kahili was. Now that Ash was clearly being introduced to her in a proper fashion, he had to figure that was what she was like. In fact, she'd been that way on the beach as well, praising his team, but telling him it needed work. The woman didn't mince words, but it didn't mean he liked it, being told he was lost. He was perfectly fine, thank you very much. "I'm Ash Ketchum."

"So, I've heard," Kahili stated with a smile. It looked rather wry to Ash, though that may have been influenced by the words he'd heard. Hapu thumped her friend on the back, while behind them, Clemont seemed to be asking the professor about Tapu Bulu as Rotom snapped every shot it could of the tomes before them.

"Always so straightforward, Kahili," Hapu stated.

"I'm a straight shot," the woman said, giving a small wink in her direction as she let go of Ash's hand. Ash once more looked to Pikachu before glancing at the pair of women.

"Kahili…wait…Hapu mentioned you…" Ash started to think, folding his arms. The woman surveyed him in slight bemusement. "That's right! She said you were once an Island Champion!"

"She likes to share that with everyone," Kahili confirmed with a roll of her eyes. "I'd preferred to be looked at as a professional golfer, but in Alola, I'm almost certain that everyone will only see me as Kahili the Island Champion, or Kahili of the Elite Four."

"You're a member of the Elite Four, too? !" Pikachu expressed his own shock at the same time. Kahili raised a hand and waved it all off.

"Tentative. Not like a League is formed yet. I've only been asked and invited on a temporary basis."

"Kahili is the only one that's completed  _all_  the trials and Grand Trials in recent years who never became a captain or a Kahuna," Hapu explained cheerily. The two women certainly seemed close, ribbing at each other good-naturedly. Despite their perceived time apart, they were as natural as he and Pikachu were.

"From lack of want more than anything. But, when Kukui called me up about the League, I couldn't resist," Kahili said with a little grin in Ash's direction. Ash grinned right back at her, noticing the fire in her eyes. She was a battler, just like him. Yet there was something else there, a reason for her choosing to come back and be a part of the Alola League. Suddenly, he diminished; felt small. He could never measure up to whatever purpose she held.  _Because I don't know what mine is._  "I love a good battle, honestly, and with the season for golf having ended, coming back to see the inaugural League? What better time is there?"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed, pumping his fist up. He wanted to shake the sudden thought from his head, but couldn't quite do it.  _No, I have a purpose. Protect everyone! And I want to be a Pokémon Master!_  It was the purpose that had driven him all this time, the reason he had strove to win so many battles and win the League, despite falling short. It was even something he had confirmed in part, back in Heahea. Yet, the intense stare within Kahili's eyes made his dream feel flimsy, broken.

Like it was nothing.

"So, Ash, I don't see Serena or Lillie around anywhere," Hapu spoke, drawing the conversation away from Kahili.

"They're in town, meeting up. We separated from Lillie for a bit," Ash explained. He would have explained further, but he soon saw Hapu examining him closer. It made him uncomfortable, at least enough to stand back. In particular, she, like Kahili, was looking into his eyes.

"Hm, and has she figured out what she needed to?" The question was as blunt as Kahili sounded, though perhaps a little more cryptic. Ash found his fist clenching involuntarily.

"I don't know," he answered. His response clearly informed the women of more than he had thought it would, because they appeared to share a look between them. Kahili, in particular, seemed to huff out a sigh.

"I see what you meant, Hapu," she said laboriously. "Can't say anything for his girlfriend, of course, but I can definitely understand."

"Understand what?" Ash asked, knowing he was going to regret asking. Yet there was something inside of him scrabbling for an answer, wanting to know what it was about him that had these two women looking at each other and sharing the same expression.

He got exactly what he should have expected from just the first few minutes of meeting Kahili.

"You have no clue what you're doing."

"That's not true!" he snapped in an instant. His defensive instincts kicked in and he stepped forward, willing to challenge the woman that had said that. She didn't know him. She  _couldn't_  know him. Yet he kept remembering the look in her eyes from those brief seconds and how small it had made him seem. "I'm here to become a Pokémon Master by completing the trials. That's my dream."

"All right, what's a Pokémon Master?"

"Well, it's-" he found himself trying to answer before realizing…he had no idea at all. It was something he'd always said he wanted to be, yet being asked what it even was…

"And you see my point." Ash now shook his head, indignation filling him once again.

"It doesn't matter," he countered. "The point is, I know what I'm doing. I know why I'm here. I'm going to complete the trials and win the Alola League."

"Then you're going to need to work real hard," Kahili said, a slight smirk across her face. Ash deflated a bit, but kept up his show of strength. He realized that Kahili wasn't exactly talking down to him; it was just her blunt nature that made it seem that way. In reality, she was being rather kind in the way she was asking her questions, and it was just the things she said that he didn't like. "Your fliers are good, but not nearly good enough. Certainly not at the level of an Island Champion."

"Well, then, what are your fliers like?" he asked, as if challenging her. Hapu seemed to heave a sigh, like this was a common sort of occurrence. Kahili leaned in, her face coming close to Ash's with her smirk. It was taunting, challenging, and Ash more than wanted her to ask him for a battle.

"You wanna see? It would be the toughest training battle of your life," she said warningly. Ash would have called it little more than bluster, but he had no doubt that battling Kahili would be tantamount to fighting the tip top of the Elite Four, except for, perhaps, battling Hala. Suddenly, Kahili was yanked back by Hapu.

"Cut it out." Kahili looked sheepish, rubbing her hand on the back of her head, her hair fluffing as she did so with a laugh. "Between Mina never wanting to battle at all, and you wanting to battle all the time…"

"Speaking of, is Mina even going to show up?" Kahili asked. The former conversation thread was officially lost, but Ash found himself grateful for that. He really didn't care for the topic.  _Keep moving forward. No giving up._  Those maxims stuck in his head and drove him onward; they no doubt did for the same for Serena, as well. Which, thinking of…

"Ah, Clemont! Serena and the others!" he noted. Clemont suddenly shot out of the chair, grabbing Rotom as he did so. He seemed to bow and give Samson Oak his thanks before dashing to come near Ash, who was making to leave. "It was nice to meet you, Kahili. Great to see you, too, Hapu!"

"Yeah," Kahili said, looking amused as they dashed away. "Next time you won't escape that challenge! I'll be here for a few days, too!"

"I might just take you up on that! See ya!" Ash said, Pikachu waving with him. The group then turned and ran from the library, perhaps not the quietest, but definitely the swiftest. Clemont began babbling about the properties of Alolan forms and Z-Crystals, but Ash wasn't listening. He just kept replaying those questions over and over, trying to make sense of them.

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_

_What is a Pokémon Master?_

* * *

"Malasadas! Malasadas!" Bonnie sang, dancing happily along the road that Serena had pointed out to her. Dedenne was right along with her, the both of them sounding far too happy over the pastry. Serena shook her head, hoping that Ash and the others would be able to find their way to the shop, especially considering they didn't have a map. "Serena, hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Bonnie," Serena laughed out, rolling her eyes a little. The city around them seemed lively, if a little more proper than some of the other cities she'd been in. Most people seemed rather polite, as befitting the inspiration that the place had. It reminded her that Keoni, of all people, was from the island. He clearly wasn't from this city. Thinking on him, though, made her think of the Blush Mountain Ceremony. She never even thought to look up exactly when it was happening.

Slowing her steps, Serena pulled out her tablet and looked through it, bringing up the dates for Ceremonies. Her heart dropped a little. The Blush Mountain Ceremony was much sooner than later, and would require, by foot, at least, for them to leave Malie City that day; the rough terrain that made the journey shorter was simply a no go. Whether it made her decision for her or not, was something that she'd have to take up with Ash. Snapping the tablet shut, she saw Bonnie waving madly to her from the front of the malasada shop.

"Sorry, just checking on something," Serena admitted with a light laugh. Bonnie didn't seem to catch on to her trepidation, given that she didn't seem to say anything. She just pushed on the door and entered the shop before looking around. Not that she needed to look far.

"Hau, I'm honestly surprised by how much food you can fit in at once," Lillie's voice rose in the relatively empty restaurant. In fact, there seemed to be only one other customer: a young girl (older than Bonnie, but younger than herself) sitting with ice cream and a plate of malasadas while she read a book. More importantly, however, was the pair that was sitting in one of the larger booths, as though waiting. Drawing closer, Serena noticed that Lillie and Hau were both there, with the latter rapidly stuffing his face with malasadas. They almost looked like they were on a date.

"Only if it's malasadas," Hau insisted, putting another one in his mouth. "Give me anything else, and I'm more moderate. Besides, after that battle with Olivia, I need to refuel."

"And here I thought you were always able to get up and go," Lillie said. It almost sounded sarcastic, a far cry from her usual demeanor.  _Then again, she's not really the same Lillie we met. And when she's with Hau, it's probably different._

"Nope," Hau stated with a grin, sitting back a little and patting his stomach. "Man, those hit the spot."

"Hope you saved some for us, then!" Bonnie said incredulously. Lillie looked up and Serena noticed the smile blossoming on her face. Komala was still attached to her arm, and the bag with Nebby inside it jostled a bit, but she kept her eyes on them.

"You guys are here!" Lillie exclaimed joyously, moving aside so that Serena could sidle in next to her. Bonnie, likewise, shoved herself in next to Hau, who gave her a high five. "Well, half of you at least. Where are Ash, Clemont and Rotom?"

"That stupid Pokédex went flying off for Professor Oak's cousin," Bonnie muttered, nabbing a malasada and biting into it furiously. Serena laughed. Sometimes Bonnie's feud with Rotom could be rather humorous…at least, when it wasn't annoying.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. Probably learn a thing or two about Z-Crystals while they're at it," Serena told the duo. Hau appeared to care less, silently engaging Bonnie in some sort of eating contest that Dedenne watched with cheers. "Speaking of, what happened with Burnet and Olivia?"

"Well, Hau won his battle last night, and all he's done since then is eat and sleep," Lillie giggled out, like she found the whole thing rather adorable. It sounded much like Ash, and Serena found her eyes drooping downward, remembering their tiff from the night before. It felt silly, yet not, at the same time. "As for Nebby…"

"Pew!" Nebby cried, popping his head out in greeting. Serena reached out to pat the little one on his head.

"We didn't learn much, other than Nebby giving off surprisingly similar readings to the beast that Ash fought," Lillie explained. She sat back, placing her hat into her lap. "Although, Professor Burnet believes it's a far more peaceful reading than the one that other creature showed. Makes her think the creature really  _was_  after Nebby."

"Wonder why…and how could it even know?" Serena asked. Every mystery about the Ultra Space they seemed to solve, really just drew it all in deeper. If Serena was honest, she was done with any kind of portal.

"Shomshing about sha Ultra Shpashe being a blending of realities," Hau responded with a full mouth. Lillie's gaze narrowed and she glared at Hau. Said boy had the forethought to swallow his pastry and apologize. Once he had, Lillie was smiling again and speaking with Serena.

"So, yeah, something like that. She speculates that's the reason it could phase in and out, because it was flitting from a fragment of reality to another. It's all very scientific, and not at all my thing, but it  _is_  rather interesting. To imagine a space out there besides our own that mixes realities with one another and can even peer into our own. Even all the books I used to read when I was younger never presented such a possibility!"

"Scary though," Serena admitted. If they ever had the seeming stability to launch a full scale assault, those beasts could certainly win in seconds with that kind of capability. Letting the shudder pass through her, Serena reached across for a powdered malasada.

"By the way, I saw your Ceremony. It was such a surprise!" Lillie admitted. "I didn't think you'd have to use rental Pokémon, but you were so flawless with them."

"It was pretty cool," Hau admitted. Bonnie agreed, breaking off a piece of malasada to feed it to Dedenne. "The way you moved up there. Not something I could do! I could barely get through Kiawe's trial."

"You and Ash are pretty similar, then," Lillie laughed out. Serena laughed, but behind her eyes, her thoughts had once more returned to the Ceremony. She had almost lost herself, going through the motions. "I have to win" or "I'll make them all smile"…it seemed like such a foolish and selfish notion. Then Lusamine telling her how impossible it all seemed. It brought her down.

_Am I doing the right thing? Is the Ceremony the right way to go?_  She closed her eyes a moment, bringing her hands on to the table as she thought about all this. It seemed like the more she did the Ceremony and won, she was really just bringing satisfaction to herself, just as Palermo had said. Much as she didn't want to believe it, her dream was starting to feel very self-serving, wanting to see people smile. Like she got a reward out of it, rather than others smiling.

"Whoa, Serena, when did  _you_  get a Z-Ring?" Hau's voice brought her out of the ruminations as she looked to her ring. "Wait, did you battle a Kahuna, too?"

"N-no, I got it from Tapu Lele," Serena answered. Now that she said it aloud, she once more realized that probably had something to do with her predicament. She felt an added pressure on her.

"You got a Z-Ring from a Tapu? That's really rare, you know!" It wasn't Hau that had said it, but a different and new voice that was suddenly at their table's side. In fact, it was the girl Serena had seen upon entering, her big eyes shining with bright enthusiasm as her purple hair bounced a little. "The last person I remember that got chosen to get a Z-Ring from a Tapu was Nani!"

"Nani?" Serena asked. The girl stood, smiling at them.

"Yep! Before him it was all the other Kahunas. And  _waaaaaay_  before that, it was my ancestors that formed the kingdom of Ula'ula after the Great Tapu Battle," the girl said. She didn't sound prideful saying it, but more like it was an interesting fact. "Z-Rings are really special, you know. You've been using Z-Moves properly, right?"

"I…uh…haven't been using Z-Moves at all," Serena informed the girl. She looked almost disappointed, but she had no chance to express it given Bonnie's sudden interference, standing up at the table and slamming her hands down.

"Wait, so you're a  _princess_?" she asked, looking at her with sparkling eyes. The girl turned, offering a slight grin, but shaking her head.

"No, the whole royal family thing was done ages ago," the girl replied. In seconds, she had turned her energetic attitude back on Serena. "But more important, how have you not used any Z-Moves?"

"I didn't get a Z-Crystal until recently," Serena answered honestly. She had no idea why this girl was so hung up on this notion, even to the point of looking sad about the whole affair. "That and I'm not exactly sure how to use them. I've heard it's different for every person."

"I guess so…" the girl pouted out. The pout lasted for only a few seconds before she perked right up. "Ooh! Ooh! I could always help you out! I'm a total master at Z-Moves!" Serena wasn't sure what to make of the sudden and bizarre offer. Here this girl hadn't even introduced herself, and yet she was offering to help her in the way of Z-Moves. It was sweet, if awkward. "Oh, duh, sorry. I didn't even give my name. I'm Acerola! You can call me Rola, Acey, Rolly. Whatever suits you, really."

"I think I'll just stick with your name," Serena laughed out. This girl was pretty much energy on a stick, it appeared, but at the same time, there was something behind her smile. Nothing malevolent, but like it was masking a sense of power and authority. Perhaps it was her status as a descendant of the defunct royal family, but Serena felt it was something more. "I'm Serena. These are Lillie, Bonnie, and Hau."

"Hiya!" Hau said before returning to his malasadas, only to find there was a single one left. He shrugged and consumed it without a second thought, quickly calling for the check. Acerola tapped her chin, considering what to say, it appeared. Once she had finished, her face lit up with an idea.

"I know, I'll call you Reena, Leelee and…sorry, I can't come up with great names for the rest of you," Acerola laughed out. A chuckle rose in Serena's throat, and before she could help it, she was leaning back and laughing. Whatever was hidden behind Acerola's eyes, she seemed like a nice and funny girl. "So, Reena, do you want to take me up on my offer? I'm pretty great."

"Well…we weren't really planning on staying in the city long," Serena told the girl. She expected her to be crestfallen by this information, but if anything, the girl looked even cheerier.

"I'm a-okay with that! I love traveling," she assured them. "Sometimes the best way to learn these kinds of things is through traveling. Where are you heading?"

"Well…" Serena wasn't sure what to answer. Part of her wanted to be selfish and preemptively declare that they would be heading for Blush Mountain, even though it was completely out of Ash and Clemont's way. The Ceremony would be held soon, and despite her reservations, she didn't want to be locked out of the loop. Ash and Clemont could wait, couldn't they? The other part of her mind held more dominance, however, and didn't say a word about their destination.

From the doors opening up, there was no real need to.

"Sorry we're late," Clemont panted out first, looking like he'd run a marathon. By comparison, Ash looked perfectly fine, if there was a bit of sweat falling from he and Pikachu. He waited for Clemont to recover and then walked towards the table before stopping short. Looking confused, he dropped his mouth a little. Serena took pity on him.

"This is Acerola," Serena introduced him, though she realized that it really didn't do much. The waitress at the shop came by, depositing a bill along with another piece of paper. Serena had no doubt what was written on it, as it often was. Before Hau could look at it with his usual confusion, Lillie snatched it and tore it to pieces triumphantly. "She's…uh…offered to teach me Z-Moves."

"Oh, that's cool," Ash said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "We ran into Hapu again, and her friend, Kahili, the woman from Hano."

"Oh?" Serena asked, and she also noticed Acerola taking an apparent interest at the information. Hearing Hapu's name again brought back that rush of unfortunate feelings and she bit at her lip in discontent. Silence fell between them, one that even Bonnie couldn't seem to break. Thanks to Hau, however, it was.

"Man, those were some good malasadas! Time to head for Mount Hokulani and our next trial!" he cried, jumping to his feet. Ash gave a jerk and noticed that his rival was there, clearly taking notice of the trial location, too. Serena just remarked in her mind about the confirmation of Ash's next goal. Pikachu noticed Hau's presence as well, and he looked around carefully.

"Pika…chu chu Pikachu…" he said dolefully, noticing something rather sad. From Ash's knitted brow, he did as well. In fact, all but Lillie seemed to notice the rather odd thing about Hau.

"Hau, where's Pipi?"

"In her pokeball," Hau laughed out. Bonnie slid out of her seat, grabbing Dedenne as she went, so that Hau could exit. The boy stretched, his grin still sitting upon his face. He didn't say much more, but opted to make the move and stretch his legs outside. Clearly interested in the fate of Pipi, who they'd never seen inside her pokeball once, Serena stood. Lillie followed moreso, a twinkling of knowledge in her eyes. Acerola began to hum happily, moving aside for the group to go outside before skipping over to her table. Serena was certain that the girl would eventually follow them to wherever they were going next, so she didn't bother asking a thing.

When they did get out there, Hau was facing them with a giant grin as he gripped a pokeball. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were tilting their heads, wondering just what was going on, and Serena quickly joined them. She hadn't noticed while they were eating, but it certainly was strange that Pipi wasn't on his shoulder. "So, why is she in her pokeball?"

"Well, I can't exactly fit her on my shoulder, now," Hau laughed out. Then he tossed the pokeball high. It exploded with light and soon converged as a somewhat familiar shape, yet different at the same time, emerged.

"Rairairai!" called the Pokémon that emerged.

"Pika? !" Pikachu said in sudden surprise at the sight. Mostly because it wasn't a Pikachu before them, but a Raichu. Or what looked like a Raichu. It certainly had all the characteristics of one save for being rounder and…floating? ! "Pika…pipi, pika chu chu?"

"Rai rai!" Raichu called out, floating down towards Pikachu and nuzzling him affectionately. Serena watched them interacting until finally, Raichu seemed to stop floating on its tail and pressed it to Pikachu's electric sacs. They shared the electricity and Pikachu suddenly jumped for joy.

"Pipi!" Pikachu cried, reaching forward to hug Raichu. As they began dancing around, Serena realized that it was no mere Raichu: Pipi had evolved. And what was more, it seemed to have an Alolan form.

"Another Alolan form for Rotom to record…perhaps Rotom should return to Samson Oak and share the shot!" Rotom said, taking pictures of Pikachu and Pipi dancing. Clemont grabbed ahold of the Pokédex, pulling it back and holding it close.

"You'll do no such thing, Rotom," Clemont scolded it. "We're not doing that again!"

"So, Pipi evolved?" Ash asked, looking absolutely enthused and excited about seeing the Alolan form of Raichu. Even Pikachu looked to be having a fun time with his friend, despite the fact that Pipi was now twice his size. At least they didn't appear to be fighting. That hadn't changed through the evolution.

"Yep," Hau exclaimed happily. The sound of sliding doors indicated that Acerola had clearly left the shop and was joining them. Serena looked back to see she had a small bag draped over her dress, her book shoved inside it. Now that she wasn't so close, the honey blonde could see the Z-Ring on her own wrist. "After we lost to you in the Battle Royal, me and Pipi wanted to be stronger, so we won the next one and picked up a Thunder Stone. Look at her now!"

"Rai!" Pipi said. Bonnie leaned in with a rather wary expression.

"Well, she's as cute as always, but isn't it a little weird to call her Pipi when she's a Raichu?" the girl asked out of interest. Hau put his hands behind his head.

"Nah, she likes it," was the easy response that he gave. Pipi shared this sentiment by flipping onto her tail and surfing around the air gleefully. She picked Pikachu up and the two began to fly through the area together. "Now that she's evolved and gone all Psychic on me, we've been thinking of upping our Z-Move game. Next up is Mount Hokulani!"

"Oh, that's Sophocles' trial," Acerola spoke up. Everyone turned to the chipper girl, placing her hands behind her back. "He has the Electrium-Z. Bit lazy, but a nice kid who loves to tinker with his toys."

"So, the next trial  _is_  exactly where Clemont is heading?" Ash asked, grinning to the inventor. Serena felt herself sinking; with the absolute confirmation, she already had a very keen sense of where this whole conversation was going now, and she didn't like it one bit. "That's pretty convenient. Bit of a walk, but we could get there in a couple days, right Serena?"

"We…could…" Serena said. She didn't want to say it out loud, for fear of disappointing Ash, but she more than keenly realized that if they were to go to Mount Hokulani, they'd likely just miss out on reaching Blush Mountain in time…and that was if they took the brutal shortcut. Acerola clapped her hands, as if finding the whole thing interesting.

"Oh, you're all traveling together!" she said with a chipper tone. "I don't know these guy's names, but that must be nice. You all have the same dreams?"

"No way," Ash laughed out. "Serena wants to…" He stopped and looked to her. It was like he didn't know. Or maybe he didn't know about himself. Or maybe  _she_  didn't know about  _herself_.

It took a moment of internal debate, but she made her decision, for good or ill.

"I want to go to the Blush Mountain Ceremony." She regretted saying it the second that she did, feeling a constricting feeling around her chest. Ash looked at her. Just looked. Then…

"I thought you said you didn't want to."

"I changed my mind," she said. "I can't just stand around, Ash, and let an opportunity to earn my final Lei pass me by. There are still a lot of people out there, and if I were to skip a Ceremony, I wouldn't be doing my part."

"Yeah, but…my trial, and Clemont has his whole thing going on," Ash said. He was sounding less happy now. "Look, Serena, if it was just about me, I'd drop things in a second to go to your Ceremony. I'm sure we have the time, but the League has already been waiting for almost two months since we got here."

"That's true," Clemont said. He adjusted his glasses and looked at Serena, who glanced right back at him. Her best friend didn't look very compromising at the moment, which was a radical departure from how he usually acted. "I made a promise to the League, and it's time that I fulfill it."

"I made a promise, too you know…" she uttered out. More constrictions. She felt like she was about to burst inside. Images flashed inside of her, ones she felt like she was holding back all this time without knowing. Zinnia crying. Reeree dying. Her promise echoed in her head. And there were all those others. The ones she felt she was failing through all the Ceremonies, victory or loss. If she missed the opportunity to make them smile now, to improve herself…she'd be letting go of  _her_  dream. She had to smile, too, didn't she? But if she let go, Ash and Clemont could smile. Her head was spinning.

"I know you did, Serena, but this isn't just about your promise," Ash said. "We all made promises we broke, and it's not like you'd be breaking your-"

"You just don't get it, Ash!" Serena finally yelled. The dam burst. Every emotion she'd been holding in since before last night and since was being let out. All her feelings of confusion and failure. Her hands shook. It was rare for her to yell at Ash, but she couldn't help it anymore. "This is your journey, but it's  _mine_  too!"

"I know that, Serena!" Ash told her. He had raised his voice, but he wasn't quite at the point of yelling at her. "I know it's not just my journey, but, we both know that sometimes we have to make sacrifices. And we both have."

"Ash…" She really couldn't figure out the words to put to her feelings. So she screamed it. "I'm not making people smile anymore!"

"That's ridiculous!" Ash shouted back. There was that word again. The same one he had used last night to describe her. Lillie was backing up and Bonnie, too, went towards Hau. Acerola was just standing there, like some sort of Deerling in headlights. "You're being ridiculous if you think that, Serena! People are cheering for you all the time! We're rooting for you! Smiling for you!"

"Then maybe it's not enough," Serena insisted. "Every time I win, someone loses. Every time you win, someone loses."

"Hey, I don't mind losing," Hau said, but he was ignored.

"So, what? You're saying I should lose because it will make someone else happy?" Ash said. His arms had come out of their folded position and he had stepped closer to her. She also took a step closer, challenging him. "That sounds like some of the dumbest logic I've ever heard. I'm going to win because…because I want to win. I shouldn't worry about whether the person in front of me will smile or not. That's like you asking me to lose the League."

"I'm not asking for any of that, and you know it!" Serena snapped back. "I'm just saying that I need to find a way to make everyone smile, and I can't do that if I don't go to a Ceremony."

"I  _know_  that, but it doesn't change the fact that Mount Hokulani is the smarter choice for us to go to first. There are plenty of other Ceremonies. Or is this about Keoni? Because I think you're letting him get in your head."

"Like you've let Hala and Hapu get into yours, Ash?" Ash stepped back, like he was taken aback. It was like he thought she hadn't started realizing it, but she had. Ever since he let slip that he was having personal problems the night before, she started realizing that the words those two had spoken had simply stymied him, even if she didn't know in what way. He was clenching a fist now, like he was angry.

"That's not fair," he growled out. Pikachu and Pipi landed, both of them watching the entire argument with trepidation. Serena wanted to stop; she didn't want to fight Ash about this, but she was too gone to end it there. "They asked me some questions I didn't know the answer to, but I'm getting there. If I keep moving forward and never give up, I'll figure it out."

"Well it's the same with me! I know that if I do the same, I'll be able to do what I promised and bring all the smiles back, just like I promised Reeree. But I can't do that if I'm not allowed to. I know we've never quite had a situation like this before, but Ash, your trial and Clemont's work will always be there! Mine won't!"

"Yours won't? Serena…you don't need a Ceremony to make people happy!"

"Ash…Serena…" Bonnie squeaked out in a quiet voice, but neither heard her.

"Guys, cut it out, you're attracting attention," Clemont finally butted in, inserting himself between the couple. By that point, Serena didn't care. Ash wasn't moving on his position. She wasn't moving on hers. It was clear they were at an impasse. "Just stop now before you say something you'll regre-"

"But if you don't want to travel with me, then just say so Serena!"

It had been a clear mistake to say that; she could tell Ash knew it. She should have left it there, let the whole thing settle in. Instead, she just furthered the mistake.

"Maybe I don't right now!" Her yell made Ash stumble back, made her hands fly upwards to her mouth. Most of all, though, it made Clemont hang his head and then speak in the lowest voice she'd ever heard from him.

"That was cruel…both of you," he said. His body was shaking, and Serena was almost fearful of what he was about to say. When he did speak, his voice was tremulous. "You're not the only ones with issues in this world. We're all figuring ourselves out, here, and you two are being selfish! Both of you!"

"Clemont, don't-" Clemont whipped a glare to Ash to shut him up, and Serena found her breath was rattling.

"No. I'm tired of it. The whole day you've barely even spoken to each other. I don't know what's going on with you two, but you're a couple in love!" he yelled at both of them. Many of the people that had been watching started to move on, as if they didn't want to be involved in such a spectacle. Bonnie was fidgeting, her hands twisting at her bag as if she didn't know what to say. "Start acting like it again! And Serena, I know I don't measure up to you, but what you want sounds incredibly selfish."

"Clemont, I don't think that you…" His glare was now shutting  _her_  up. It was the most incredulous and angry she'd ever seen him. It made her angry as well, calling her selfish like that. Inside, she realized that it was true, but she still didn't like hearing it.

"I've traveled with both of you, and I love you both," he said, gripping his fists tighter. "But I have dreams too. I have plans, too! I came here to install the IRCS but you don't seem to find that important at all. Smiles this, trials that! I know I don't matter compared to the two of you, but can't I just have a moment? !"

"Clemont…" Bonnie squeaked out, her voice lost amidst her brother's huffing. Serena looked up, seeing Ash's look of abject horror. Her own eyes were trembling and she was biting hard at her lower lip.

A simple question. All it had taken was a simple question about dreams to bring everything crashing down. All the doubts and frustration they'd been hiding had come pouring out. Ash was still remaining stoic, holding his problems inside, but acknowledged they were there. Clemont's words, though, had brought her own tumbling down. Her veneer of selflessness broke, revealing the selfish core she was showing underneath. It made her want to cry.

Clemont huffed, his breath drawing in and out like a heaving cry. He had tears, too. They were no longer a perfect little family, Serena felt, especially not with the way the others were looking at the three of them. And sometimes…families needed distance.

_It's a beautiful thing to pursue a road as one; but remember, dreams can be shared, but they are still our own._

Akela's words made sudden sense and Serena felt her body deflating. She had her dreams. Ash had his. Clemont, too, carried his own. In the end, much as they had tried to deny it by staying together, being apart for no more than a day at a time the last year or so…they weren't the same people. And they weren't perfect. In some part, along the way, all of the love and support they had for one another had started to become meaningless, maybe even pointless. This one argument proved that.

"I'm sorry, Clemont…" Serena finally said. She walked over, and put a shaky hand on his shoulder. "You're right. I am selfish. I'm selfish for wanting to put my Ceremony above you. But…"

"But you still want to go to your Ceremony," Ash said. His tone was dark, yet resigned. Serena held back her tears, not wanting to cry over her selfish action. She didn't want it to break her, not after she had promised herself to be as selfless as possible. Instead, she nodded.

"I…I think we need to split up."

"Serena." Ash sounded hurt, wounded, and she quickly shook her head. She stepped forward, taking Clemont's hand while her other cupped Ash's face tenderly.

"I don't mean that way. I mean…maybe I should go to Blush Mountain…and you go to Mount Hokulani."

"But then, you wouldn't be there for my trial," Ash said. He actually sounded winded, as though not having her there for a moment of his life would hurt him. Serena closed her eyes and tears began leaking out. She had to be strong for this, like she knew he would be. His words, and his tone were all the confirmation she needed to know this was a necessity.

"And you wouldn't be there for my Ceremony," she concluded. "I think that's what we need. Our dreams…they're  _my_  dream, and  _your_  dream, not  _ours_. We've been walking together, but we can't always pursue them together. And right now…right now, our problems are our own. We need to pursue them on our own."

"I…I understand," Ash said. He sounded strangled as he said it, but when Serena opened up her eyes, she could tell that he was speaking with sincerity. He leaned down, touching his forehead to her own. Clemont gripped at Serena's hand, as though he understood. He let go, like he was apologizing for his outburst. "I'll cheer for you. The whole way. Because, I love you."

"And I love you, Ash," she stated, now fully facing him. Not caring who was around, she reached up to take his face and pull it down to her. It wasn't quite a farewell kiss, but it was sending a message: no matter how far they were going from each other, no matter the words they had shared that were ill-intentioned, they still loved each other. That was what mattered. "Promise me you'll win at your trial."

"And you at your Ceremony," he whispered. To the side, the others were still standing in silence. "Clemont and I will meet you there."

"I'll be waiting." Letting her hand slip away from Ash's face, she looked to Bonnie and Lillie, the two girls adorned with wide eyes. She stepped towards them, glancing momentarily to Clemont, who nodded at the stricken Bonnie. It was like he understood: this was a moment of growth for all of them, including Bonnie. Being under her brother's protection wouldn't help, even after all this time. "Please come with me?"

"Y-yeah…" Bonnie stuttered out. She ran past Serena and hugged her brother while Lillie nodded, her eyes still wide. The blonde looked over to Ash, who seemed to nod at her, giving those well-wishes of her safety. "Rotom, you behave yourself."

"Don't worry. Rotom will think up many pranks to play on Bonnie…" The Pokédex sounded despondent, but seemed to accept the circumstances rather quickly. Their travel group mostly set, Serena looked to Acerola. They had to do this quickly, before any of them changed their minds, or wavered in their resolve.

"Acerola, I'd like to take you up on your offer," Serena said. The purple-haired girl surveyed her a moment before smiling, like she was trying to break the moment of tension that had pervaded through their group.

"Great! To Blush Mountain, then!" The girl gave her no more time to second guess her decision in that moment. She grabbed ahold of her and Lillie's arms, beginning to drag them off as though she knew the exact way they were heading. Bonnie caught up, looking solemn, yet determined. Giving herself one last look back, Serena saw Hau approaching the two boys she cared for more than anything in the world. They'd be okay.

Ash waved his hand before slowly raising it into the air, fist clasped. Clemont soon did, as well. Serena smiled, eyes glistening, and she raised her own. They'd come back together, stronger than ever. Or at least, less confused. She just knew it. Focusing her eyes on her road ahead, separated from Ash for the first time in many, many months, Serena took a breath, filling the space she was leaving behind with him.

_Yes. Right now, this is for the best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well…yes. Come at me. Because I'm sure many of you are probably angry about what just happened. So, before you pull out the pitchforks, let me explain! (Just in case it isn't obvious). Ash and Serena have, essentially, split up. Not broken up. They're going their own ways for the moment. I've been building towards this, if it hasn't been obvious. With all of their problems, the explosion was about to happen. Kahili, Lusamine and Acerola just lit the powder keg that exploded. At the very least, though, their insecurities are mostly out in the open now…kinda. To be honest, it was the hardest thing I've had to write because I had to get it just right with everything. Hopefully, it worked.
> 
> Anyway in particular, let me define this: Ash and Serena have not broken up. They still love each other. They both know it. But the thing is that their personal problems are still their own. They've gotten to the point that they cannot help each other. This is not a Winding Woods scenario. These are answers they need to try and find on their own, and the other's support is making matters worse by this point. That is why they're splitting up. Granting, it's not just the two of them dealing with this. Whether they'll succeed remains to be seen, but I hope this makes sense. Naturally, they're bound to reunite sooner than later (hell, they have plans to).
> 
> I know this might alienate some, but I hope I presented it in a way that isn't drama for drama's sake. Please continue with me and their journeys! Until next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	14. A Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should be the last of the depressing stuff for some time, but I also want to take the moment to say that some things regarding character development may be subtle from the events of last chapter, rather than overt. In any case, time for Chapter 14!

Chapter 14

A Pain

"Stufful, let's show our grace with Brutal Swing!" Jessie laughed maniacally, grabbing the hem of her dress and kicking outward. From within the crowd, James was in a conflict between completely facepalming and continuing to cheer for his companion. Meowth had no such conflict, instantly going for the facepalm amidst Jessie's insane antics.

"Stuffa!" Stufful cried on the stage below. Her opponent, a rather swift Metang, zipped in to give a Meteor Mash. However, the smirk on both Jessie and Stufful's faces was not to be denied and James could already see the end in sight. Stufful raised up on both of its hindlegs and trapped the incoming glowing blue punch with both of its hands, the nascent glow of the attack scattering like little diamonds. On the screen, a flower was put next to Jessie's face. Just one more to go and the 'Ohe Town Ceremony would be finished in her favor. Not that her opponent hadn't put up an equally good fight, considering he was now trailing behind her by a single flower.

"Yeah! Go Jessilie!" James decided to call out, cheering her on. Some of those around him looked around in disgust, while others were perfectly fine and joined him.

"Wobba wobba wobb!" Wobbuffet called out, waving his arms wildly. Meowth didn't say anything, but he started to nod his support. Stufful began to swing Metang around with surprising strength, making it appear like a big metal blur in the air before she slammed it down onto the stage. The dust that plumed upward glittered with the blue residue of Metang's body, making it look like diamonds.

The bell rang.

"That's it! The battle is over!" the commentator cried. "Jessilie has earned her seventh flower and has won the match! The winner of the 'Ohe Town Ceremony…is Jessilie!"

"Ah ha! We won!" Jessie cried, halfway between surprised and smug. Any other combination wouldn't suit her. James wasn't surprised at all, though. Jessie had made leaps and bounds when it came down to her Contests or Showcases or the like. Ceremonies, which felt somewhat like an odd combination of the two, were just a further evidence of that. What he really had to admit was how proud of her he was. She was making something of herself.

"Can't believe Jess won…" Meowth said in his own sense of shock. "I mean, sure, she's been gettin' better and all, but she's just one Lei away from makin' it to dat big competition…and she goes and wins da first Ceremony on Ula'ula."

"Maybe she could actually beat the twerpette," James mused. It was, of course, a far-off fantasy in some sense, but when he thought of the Master Class in Kalos, and how ultimately close she'd been to making the finals against Aria, it seemed less like a fantasy.

"You tink?" Meowth asked. He almost looked like he was about to cry at the suggestion, and it made James tear up as well. All around them, the crowd started to gasp, as though they were witnessing a true phenomenon. The blue-haired man wiped his tears from his eyes and looked to the stage, where Stufful was glowing before Maika Olelo could approach with Jessie's newly earned Lei.

"It's an evolution!"

"Oh, how cool!" cried a female just a few seats away. James shared a look with Meowth while Wobbuffet began clapping his hands. It was obvious that he liked the prospect of Jessie's Pokémon evolving. Stufful grew larger, moving to stand on two legs instead of four, though its coloration didn't seem to be changing very much. "Stufful evolved into Bewear!"

"Isn't Bewear dat one crazy Pokémon dat attacked us before Heahea?" Meowth asked worriedly. Now that he had mentioned it…James' face paled and he paid particular attention to Jessie and her newly evolved Bewear down below. She was blinking up at it, clearly in shock. Bewear turned, grinning kindly at Jessie. She approached it.

"Well, you got big," she stated. Clearly, she was at a loss for words. Bewear threw her arms up high in joy before wrapping them around Jessie and beginning to crush her. James flinched simultaneously with his companions. It didn't look the most comfortable…yet their female "leader" was laughing.

"Can't breathe…but so soft…"

"Weaaaar!" Bewear said happily. James exhaled in relief. At the very least, Jessie seemed to be happy with her adorable Stufful evolving. Maybe, compared to her sisterhood with Gourgeist, Jessie looked at Bewear as a daughter that she had raised into maturity. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sat back and smiled.

"Well, after an extraordinary turn of events, it would appear Jessilie has won more than just the prize from the Ceremony," Maika chuckled out, leading the crowd to grow even more excited. Jessie soaked in the admiration, free from the fluffy prison of Bewear, as Maika approached her. "So, I feel proud to present to Jessilie, the 'Ohe Lei!"

"Yes!" James said, pumping a fist. To his own surprise, Jessie took the Lei graciously, even bowing to Maika. If there was one thing she had seemed to pick up on, it was at least  _some_  sense of humility. At least, until she and Bewear grabbed hands and began running off the stage with maniacal laughter. Yet at the same time, it all seemed to be met with applause.

"Guess we should go meet up wit her, before she does something dat squanders all her goodwill," Meowth pointed out. James concurred, and the three of them stood from their seats in the crowd, shimmying their way through the spectators that were listening to Maika's final announcement about upcoming Ceremonies, and something about the Hope Leilani. James figured they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Breaking into the lobby of the Ceremony Hall, finally, the trio looked around for any sign of Jessie until noticing her and Bewear come skipping down the hall. His face dropped a little; they looked so random in their movements. "Congratulations, Jessie."

"Of course! With my skill and finesse, a win was absolutely going to happen!" Jessie said with a slightly high-pitched laugh. "And with Bewear here, our victory was most certainly assured!"

"Bewaaah!" Bewear cried. Now that James was closer, he could definitely see the similarities with the Stufful she previously was, most notably her unending adulation towards Jessie. Said woman latched herself on to the bear and snuggled it.

"I just know that us and Gourgeist and Wobbuffet can win the Hope Leilani! No one could rival Gourgeist's beauty, or Wobbuffet's charm, or the absolutely adorable cuteness of my fluffy Bewear. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" Meowth and James looked at each other, trying to keep themselves from cracking up at another one of Jessie's delusional phases.

_Well, at least she's happy and having what she always wanted_ , James mused to himself. The musing lasted only a second.

"All right, time for celebration is over," Meowth said. Bewear tilted her head, regarding Meowth with the same curiosity she had always shown as a Stufful.

"Right! Time to follow the twerps!" Jessie said. She gripped Bewear's pokeball and returned her, placing her hands behind her head as she led the boys out of the Ceremony Hall. "Though…how do we get back to following them, anyway?"

"Well, the twerp is taking those trials, right?" James pointed out. Jessie viciously kicked the doors open to the outside, leading them to the center of 'Ohe Town. All around them were large bamboo shoots that seemed to be the primary feature of the entire town. It made the town seem very dense. "The nearest one seems to be on Mount Hokulani, so he's probably heading there."

"It's a place ta start," Meowth agreed. He suddenly stopped, as if listening for something. Jessie opened her mouth to sigh liberally, but before she could complain about the fact that they would be trudging up a mountain, Meowth grabbed her and James, pulling them all into a collection of bamboo.

"What is wrong with you, Meowth? !" Jessie snapped, but James watched as Meowth slapped a paw over her mouth. He looked at his feline companion curiously before he heard them, too: voices. Twisting his head back and forth, he eventually located their direction and stuck his head outside of the cluster of bamboo they were in. His eyebrows flew up, locating the seeming Skull grunts, a man and a woman, nearby. They hadn't caught on to his presence.

"Man, the boss has been makin' us work real hard lately, yo," the male said, throwing a lazy arm around the woman as they leaned against a house. "I mean, before it just used to be 'do whatever you want' but now he's all tellin' us to gather places."

"Makes things not be boring, bro," the female responded, fistbumping her companion. "But seriously, he's been leavin' Po a lot lately, too."

"I noticed! It's so uncool. Plumeria's a total buzzkill when she's left in charge. Big Boss Guzma knows how to have fun, though!"

"Oh yeah!" the woman said, now giving him a high five. It was like they were running through every gesture in the book. "Can't wait for the next big party in the city. Boss says he's got a surprise meeting planned, but he doesn't know about the timing yet. Little brat has to tell him first."

"Don't you love it when the boss has blackmail material, yo?"

"Totally!" she cackled out. James decided to pull his head back in, especially when the woman grabbed the man and started making out with him. That was a disturbing sight. Having pulled himself back in, he looked to all of his companions.

"So…those Skull-heads are planning something big?" he asked.

"Sounds like something for the city…whatever city it is," Jessie commented, her tone indicating that she could really care less in the end. "Not really important to us if we plan to tail the twerps."

"But if we wanna take out Team Skull…" Meowth suggested. Jessie just sat up and hit him on the head.

"They don't even know when they're doing whatever they're doing, if they're doing anything at all," she snapped. "So, let's keep doing what  _we_  planned on doing and follow whatever the twerps are doing."

"That's a lot of doing," James commented, only to be slapped himself. "All right, fine. After the twerp it is!" That made Jessie feel rather smug, given the expression on her face. Knowing that she'd blow a gasket if they continued the subject further, James just gave in. Team Skull was really of little importance in the long run, but the twerp could definitely lead them to ARC, which would, in turn, lead to the easiest way of taking down Skull without getting too involved.

So, the trio from Team Rocket left the town and fired up the balloon, hoping to find the twerp before all hell could break loose. James just hoped he and Meowth wouldn't be driven crazy by Jessie's preening before then.

* * *

"Pika pika!"

"Rai rai!"

"Pikapi pika!"

"Rairairai!" Ash smiled, watching Pikachu and Pipi gamboling along the road ahead of them. It was nice to see them as friends, given Pikachu's typically contentious relationship with Raichu. Pipi was floating on her tail, blue eyes sparkling as she zipped around Pikachu, who would attempt to catch her. Hau was humming alongside them to the tune that the two were giving off, while Rotom floated lazily in the air with a blank expression on its screen. It had been largely unresponsive since the day before.

Meanwhile, Ash and Clemont were silent. In fact, Hau was a buffer between he and the inventor. After yesterday's rather vocal argument, the only one that Ash could remember having with him, neither had spoken much to one another. Besides an apology that was quickly muttered, a silence that was tense and uneasy filled their space. Even beyond that, Ash couldn't stop this prickling on the back of his neck, as though he was being watched or tracked or something, which had started since the night before. It could have been his imagination, though; like a longing for something that was no longer there.

Yet what made Ash the most uneasy of all was the fact that Serena wasn't there.

He felt like it was his fault. He hadn't said the right thing. He hadn't made the right moves. He'd pushed Serena away the same way he'd pushed her away during the incident with Team Neo. Only now, he wasn't the only doing that. She was pushing back, creating a barrier, a divide, between them. Then there was Clemont, who'd either gotten caught in their crossfire, or had willingly dove into it. He wasn't sure.

Ash sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he and the two boys with him continued on their path through the increasingly mountainous trail. The road was becoming slightly steeper, rocks and cliffs appearing on their walk, even if grass and trees still predominated the landscape. Looking to the side, Ash could see that their path would eventually overlook the ocean again, likely sometime soon. It felt so endless.

"Who wants some malasadas? Packed some for the road!" Hau exclaimed. Neither boy answered him, though he didn't exactly lose his sunny demeanor. Ash continued staring at the point ahead, particularly at a cluster of rocks that looked to border the sea. The rocks appeared split apart, broken by some tremendous force, and Ash resisted the urge to clutch at his chest.

It hurt. He didn't want to admit it, and he knew he'd never say it aloud or let it show to his friends, but it hurt. It hurt to see Serena turn her back to him and walk away. He knew it was for the best. Much as he loved her, and she him, their growth could only go so far joined at the hip. She wanted to grow a little on her own, and he knew in his heart of hearts that all those questions which had been plaguing him throughout Alola could only be answered by him alone. A snowball to the face wasn't going to cut it this time. It helped him feel a little better about the whole thing, along with their promise of where to reunite, but he couldn't deny that he wished she was still here, especially since he wasn't even sure he could figure it all out before their reunion. That was simply unlikely, even though he was certain he could make a  _little_  progress. And it certainly didn't help that it made him feel like he wasn't living up to her expectation of him, especially with people like Keoni around, getting into their heads.

"Oh, well, more for me," Hau said, taking out one of his pastries and gobbling it down. "Hey, Pipi, snack time!"

"Rai!" Pipi said with absolute, unbridled joy. Hau chucked the food, and Pipi suddenly slowed it down with a Psychic attack, breaking it perfectly in half to share with Pikachu. The sun seemed to be sinking lower on the horizon, and Ash suddenly noticed that they had been walking for almost a day and a half without even really noticing.

"Clemont, how much further?" he asked, his voice sounding rather groggy from surprising and general disuse. Clemont took a moment to answer, likely summoning his thoughts after thinking about the same thing on his mind.

"We'll be able to reach the mountain transport tomorrow, I think," Clemont answered. "I don't have as good a map as Serena does, so I'm not totally sure. Rotom might know."

"Rotom agrees with Clemont…bzzt…"

"That's fine," Ash assured him. He didn't need super specifics, though it was obvious that they needed to take a rest, especially when his stomach gurgled. A malasada just wasn't going to cut it. So, he came to a stop right next to the ring of broken rocks, determining that it was as good a campsite as they would get in the progressively barren area. "Why don't we stop here for the night? Pick up tomorrow?"

"That should be fine. I'll get a fire going," Clemont said tersely. Ash wasn't sure if he was still angry with him or just dealing with his own problems, and thus not wanting to talk about them. Regardless of which it was, the boy still set about his own task after calling out his group of four Pokémon. Luxray looked for the shadow of a tree and sat under it, though Ash was unsure why, given the clouds that had moved in. Rotom settled with it, staring lazily upwards. It really had shut down since it had no one to prank. "Bunnelby, could you use Double Slap to crush these berries for me?"

"Bunnel," Bunnelby acquiesced and Ash continued watching. Other than his general silence, Clemont seemed normal. He wanted to say something, wanted to try and understand what was going through his friend's head, but after the way they had all blown up in Malie City, he didn't want to risk saying exactly the wrong thing.

Sitting himself upon a rock, looking out to sea, Ash could swear that he physically felt Clemont drifting away. All those feelings they had shared during their Gym battle, all the solidarity they'd held in Geosenge, felt like it was slipping away. His fist clenched, Serena's smile in his mind, and he slammed it against the rock.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu's question came, and he saw his best buddy staring up at him with worry. Affixing a smile to his face so that his best friend wouldn't worry, he reached forward and ruffled his fur.

"I'm all right," he told him. "Just a little confused."

"Chuuu…pipika pika pika?"

"Yeah, something about Serena," he laughed out, as disingenuous as it sounded. "She's going to try and level up on her own. We'll have to do the same."

_What is a Pokémon Master?_  Kahili's question struck at his mind, reminding him of the crux of the matter. He still didn't have an answer, and Pikachu crawling into his lap most certainly wasn't providing him with one. At the very least, though, it gave him the trust he needed from his Pokémon. Thinking on it, he figured that their wisdom would be the thing to help him, and if not, going through the trials and finishing them would be the next step. He'd have his answer for Kahili sooner than later by doing so, and prove that she shouldn't have doubted him.

"I feel like  _I've_  leveled up a lot lately!" Hau exclaimed exuberantly. Ash looked up from the rock, realizing he had all but ignored the boy who was currently traveling with them to the next trial site. "Like, every little thing I do is an experience! That battle with Olivia was intense!"

"But you won, right?" Ash said, laughing out. His words drew Clemont's gaze, the inventor slightly turning his head.

"I sure did! Not sure if she was as strong as tutu, but man, we really had to work hard for it, huh, Pipi?" Hau said. His grin never faltered as he sat upon the rocks next to Ash. Pipi seemed to agree, nodding vigorously. "Yep, she, Eevee and Oranguru really put up a great fight. If it weren't for all of them working together, I don't think we would have won."

"Mm," Ash vocalized, staring at his rival. "Hau, you have a dream, right?"

"Sure do! I wanna travel all of Alola and maybe other regions, too," Hau said with his perennial grin. "I want to meet lots of people and have fun with all of them. After staying inside Iki Town for so long, it's been really nice. Pipi and I have met lots of people, had tons of adventures. Nothing better!"

"It's nice," Ash said, though it didn't help him get any closer to his own answer. Hau's dream was something that only he could decide if he'd fulfilled it. There were a lot of places to explore, but Ash figured that in the end, it was an attainable goal, depending on how Hau wanted to frame it. But for his own…it was the first time he'd ever contemplated what being a Pokémon Master was, other than just his dream. Somehow, it felt like it was just something he said.

"Yeah, but I don't think too much about it. Just live for the moment. Live for the battle, the adventure, all that good stuff!" Hau exclaimed, pumping his arms into the air energetically. "Talking about that, how about you and me have a battle? Just a short one for some training."

"That…sounds like a good idea," Ash admitted with a chuckle.

"Just make sure you're not too close to the food, okay?" Clemont asked. Ash finally locked eyes with him and he nodded. There was peace between them, despite all the things on their mind. Hau stood rapidly before he ran out past the rocks to the field of grass that surrounded the road.

"All right, Snorlax, let's go!" Hau had tossed his pokeball before Ash had even had the chance to reach the grass. Slamming upon the field, sending some dust out, was the large form of a Snorlax, clearly evolved from the boy's Munchlax. Ash grinned, feeling that thrill of battle settling in again and he tossed all five of his pokeballs out.

"All right, guys," he told to his entire team, "we're battling Hau, so Trumbeak, let's battle together while the rest of us watch to pick up some pointers. We're going to keep working on that precision training!"

"Precision?" Hau asked, looking interested by what Ash was saying. Trumbeak flapped to the center of the field, ready to do battle with the tubby Pokémon in front of her.

"Yeah, Passimian is real skilled at making every attack count and hit its mark. We've been working on it so that all of us can do that," Ash explained. Hau's curiosity blended into enthusiasm and he nodded his head.

"Sounds cool! Mind if we take the first move, then?" Ash shifted his body backward a little, indicating he was ready for the battle to begin. By the food, Clemont appeared to be splitting his attentions. "Great, Snorlax, use Body Slam!"

"Snor!" Snorlax cried and he ran forward, crashing along the ground for Trumbeak. Ash breathed in, analyzing the quick battle in front of them.

"Fly up!" he called. Trumbeak shot upward, just as Snorlax dove forward, slamming into the ground. An indent was left behind. "Now, right into Drill Peck!"

"Rollout!" Hau said, his general happiness exuding from the words he spoke. It really showed how the boy loved to live the simple life. Even Ash began to forget his problems and thoughts as he battled. Trumbeak was spinning into the attack as Snorlax rolled into a ball to meet her head on. They clashed, sparks flying off from one another.

"Now, Flame Charge!" Trumbeak gave off a great cry as her body was engulfed in flames and shot forward, cutting across the Rollout. Snorlax tumbled backward, but with surprising alacrity, was on his feet in seconds while Trumbeak whirled around. "Get back in with Drill Peck at Snorlax's stomach!"

"Turum!" She spun, white light streaking from her body as she aimed for the no doubt pliable stomach of her opponent. She got close in a fraction of a second and sunk into it, pushing the large one back. She then flapped her wings to get away from Snorlax, the damage having been done. It was near perfect timing, as they'd practiced, but for one thing.

"Ice Punch!" Hau's face had changed a little, almost like he was scared he had to start getting serious, or wasn't sure if he should. Ash focused on the charging Snorlax instead, though.

"Laaaax!" Snorlax's fist was imbued with the power of frost, rippling and crackling. Ash could admit that he hadn't really expected it, but once it was revealed, he knew Trumbeak hadn't quite been quick enough. The attack slammed against her wing, a dusting of ice spreading up it and crumpling it a little, sending her down to the ground. Snorlax's other fist was already on a rough collision course for her.

"Echoed Voice, and get out of there!" Trumbeak opened her beak and let out the raucous noise, freezing Snorlax for all of a second from it, in order to shoot out from underneath the Ice Punch. The timing had been just enough.

"Ooh, nice. I see what you're talking about now," Hau commented. "That kind of stuff will be real useful. You cut it really close, but at the same time, your timing just works."

"Speaking of timing, it's time to eat," Clemont called to them. The announcement put an obvious, if sudden, close to their battle (which was really more a skirmish than anything else) and Hau called out the rest of his Pokémon in a second, ranging from Torracat to Eevee to the Oranguru that looked challengingly over at Passimian. It was a show that the battle was definitely over…at least between the two trainers. Gratefully, Lycanroc and Trumbeak quickly worked to keep the peace between all of them while Clemont served them their meals.

Despite the energetic battle and the adrenaline in his veins, Ash still found that they had gone silent during the meal itself. Chespin appeared the most despondent, like he was sad that Pancham was nowhere nearby. Once more, it led back to thinking about Serena, hoping she was going to continue being okay. Lillie and Bonnie were hardly the most skilled of battlers, and he'd met that Acerola for all of five seconds before their argument. Sighing, Ash finished his dinner quicker than expected and moved to set the tent up for the night, while Clemont cleaned the dishes with Hau. No doubt he was just as worried about Bonnie.

Yet even with the physical labor, good food and the day's exertion of journeying, Ash still found himself unable to get to sleep. Part of it may have had to do with Hau's rather loud snoring, but on the same end, he knew that his mind was simply too busy to sleep. Stepping out of the tent quietly, and avoiding Rotom on the floor, Ash decided to watch the ocean waves from their little outcropping. For a second, he was certain that Clemont wasn't sleeping either, and had watched him leave, but he chose not to think on that too hard.

"Picha…" Pikachu yawned out, approaching him as he sat there. Ash looked back, realizing that he wasn't alone. All of his Pokémon had come to join him, Dartrix perched upon Lycanroc's back.

"What do you think, guys? Are we doing the right thing?" he asked, sharing just a little bit of his fear and insecurity with them. "Is this going to make me a Pokémon Master?"

"Koo?" Dartrix asked, tilting his head just a little. Ash sighed, facing away from the water to look at all of them.

"I feel like I've been traveling for ages, inching closer, but then I'm falling short, and I…" The roiling pain inside of him surfaced. It was like his father's death all over again, ripping at him, gnawing at him. He felt so confused. "I'm worried."

"Passim," Passimian chittered out, reaching forward to pat him on the back. Lycanroc was nodding, like she agreed with the gesture. Ash smiled, and he reached forward to hug all of them, besides Greninja, who kept some distance. He was staring off, as though he'd noticed something of interest.

Squeezing his Pokémon tighter, Ash felt a little more reassured. They all embraced him back, like they wanted to let him know that they were walking the road with him. He wasn't sure where the road would lead, and what it would even mean to him in the end. Didn't know whether his battles, be they victories or losses, would grow in importance, or suddenly mean much less. Right then, though, holding to his Pokémon as a shadow drifted quietly over the trees and passed him by in the night sky, he at least knew that his Pokémon would walk it with him. For that time, it allowed him to forget whatever was upsetting him. They really were the best.

"Ninja?" Greninja suddenly called, pulling all of their attentions to him.

"What is it, Greninja?" Ash asked. He stood, just as Greninja leapt forward, running up the incline they had been traveling. Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder and the two of them ran after Greninja. The others followed closely behind (or at least as much as they could, given that Passimian lagged a little). More sounds disturbed the night air, sounding like commands followed by attacks. There was some foliage ahead, and what looked like a slight dip before another cliff that overlooked the ocean. Greninja stopped there and the entire group caught up and saw what was making said noises.

"Gladion?" Ash blurted out before he could think about it. The blond boy that had now come into sight heard him, too, because he stopped and turned his head. Their eyes locked for a moment before Ash's vision could pull back and see some of the ruined trees around the area, like Gladion and Null had been up to some intense training as they stood in the middle of it all. Ash walked a little forward; Pikachu did more than that, running right up to Null and greeting it. "I didn't know you were on Ula'ula."

"I've been here a few days," the boy said. He was folding his arms, making Ash swallow a bit. The boy was clearly in a defensive mode. "Since shortly after the Battle Royal. Got a new job, but I had some downtime, so…"

_Job…_ The word brought back to mind what Gladion had attempted in Heahea City. He had still never received an answer for what had happened back then. Was that another job? He walked forward, his Pokémon still defensive around him as he approached the boy. It was hard to tell in the darkness of the night, especially with the clouds, but he looked more roughed up than usual. The bruises on his face were gone, but there were now bags under his eyes, as though he wasn't sleeping.

"You're doing well, then?" Ash asked. For whatever squabbles they may have had, he still cared. Gladion blinked, and then turned away a little.

"Well enough. What are  _you_  doing here?" Ash chuckled, rubbing under his nose; he'd have thought that the answer to that was relatively obvious.

"I'm here for my Island Pilgrimage, of course!" he answered, holding a fist up. "But what about your job? What's that about?"

"It's…nothing. Surveillance for a freelance organization," Gladion answered. He refused to look at Ash as he did so, but the raven-haired trainer figured he was probably just extremely reticent regarding his work.

"The same people that asked you to take Lillie to them?" His question was straightforward, and said without much thought behind it, but Ash felt it had to be asked. He wanted to consider Gladion a friend, but he couldn't do that with Heahea hanging between them.

"That was…different."

"How different?" Gladion looked at him with exasperation, and eyes that seemed to plead for him to let go of the subject. He wouldn't, though, and his expression said the same. "You said in Heahea City that it was a 'personal matter'. What did you mean?"

"That it has to do with…family," Gladion said, almost spitting the last word out. He was laconic in his response, but Ash was willing to push to get his answers. "To clarify, I mean Lillie's family…and protection, I guess."

"From the same company?"

"Kind of," Gladion admitted. "It was something I had to do. Something I was asked to, and I wanted to just…find a way to protect her. But I couldn't do it on my own."

"You know, you didn't need to. Still don't," Ash said. He could breathe a little easier. Gladion was certainly mysterious, and his actions were dubious at times, but Ash could sense that there was kindness and a big heart underneath. Clearly, whoever Lillie's family was or had been had tasked Gladion with protection, even if the boy's idea of protection was skewed, it seemed. "Lillie's our friend, too, you know. We'll look after her, and she's growing stronger by the day. So, if you're worried about protecting her, we'll take care of it."

"I'm not worried about it," Gladion snapped. Ash blinked rapidly; the boy was making no sense. He lifted his hand, running it through his hair with agitation. The glint of his Z-Ring was shown off suddenly and Ash remembered how he had said he'd received it from Tapu Bulu. It brought only more questions to his mind. "It's a job. It's something I have to do.  _I_  have to do it. Otherwise, there's no point!"

"Gladion…" Ash said sternly. It was the same side of him he'd seen after the Battle Royal: the side that was so firmly entrenched in his values and beliefs that he wouldn't waver, stubbornly clinging to this ideal. "There's more than one way to protect a person. And more than one person you can count on."

"Whatever," Gladion finally spat. Ash looked around the wrecked clearing again, now understanding Gladion. He felt he had been weak: he couldn't protect Lillie from the threat in Heahea City or any other threat that had been near, and then he'd lost in the Battle Royal. It was catching up with him, the same way Ash's struggle with he and Greninja's form had caused him to sink into an abyss. Ash reached forward and clasped Gladion's shoulders.

"Trust me. You're a really strong trainer, but try relying on others once in a while. Okay? You can leave protecting Lillie to us, and then you won't lose your job. Besides, she's not a weak person," Ash told him with an infectious grin. Gladion continued watching him a moment before sighing.

"Do you really think you can keep protecting her forever?"

"I don't know about forever, but I'm sure if me and the others put our heads together, we'll think of something. Right, guys?" His Pokémon all cheered exuberantly. Gladion said nothing. He just stood there before stepping back, out of Ash's hold, and he exhaled.

"Yeah…" he breathed, turning away to look over the ocean. "Or maybe…we can't keep running from the past. Maybe the past is where it's safe for some…"

"Huh?"

"Ash, the last time we really battled, you said you got your Z-Ring from Tapu Koko, right?" Gladion asked, completely shifting the subject in a flash. Ash wasn't sure what to think about it, but he figured the boy was trusting him enough regarding Lillie and wouldn't be going after her the way he did in Heahea. That was good enough to drop the subject and switch to a different one.

"Yeah, and you mentioned you got yours from Tapu Bulu. Why do you ask?" Ash's head was tilted to the side, and he remembered Samson Oak's words from the day before, about the possibility that Tapu Bulu had led to the mutation of Greninja's Z-Crystal. It made him interested, especially at the thought of Serena getting hers from Tapu Lele. "The Tapus' Champions".

"Because, up until then, I'd never met anyone who had gotten their Z-Ring from someone other than a Kahuna, and I was interested in how you got it," he told him. Gladion's body language had relaxed now, though he still seemed to be in a flight or fight mode for whatever reason. Ash shoved his hands into his pockets, a slight inkling on the edge of his brain telling him that Greninja wasn't there. He didn't know where his steadfast Pokémon was going, but for the moment, he didn't focus on it.

"Well…I was at Iki Town and Tapu Koko showed up. I chased it and…that was when I really met you," Ash told him. Gladion was taken aback by the admission, but continued to listen intently. "After that, it came back to me and offered me the Z-Ring that it created. Then I…saw things. And it spoke to me."

"You, too? !" Gladion asked. Ash was surprised. He had thought it was just him, but from the way Gladion was talking, it seemed like he wasn't the only one to hear a Tapu's voice. The blond boy held his arm up, looking at his Z-Ring. "It was only somewhat recently, but Null and I had started a job away from headquarters…we got lost in the Haina Desert and found our way to an oasis there. I wanted to drink from the water, but a voice spoke to me, saying 'If you wish for an abundance of strength, do not drink'. I was eager, so I followed and I saw Tapu Bulu inside its shrine. From the rocks and grass, it weaved me a Z-Ring and when I put it on…"

"You saw visions," Ash concluded. Gladion nodded. The raven-haired trainer tipped his head back, wondering if it was the same for Serena and Tapu Lele. He hadn't had the chance to ask her.

"Visions and words. Growth, power, wealth, giving and calm. And the visions themselves were so strange, like plants growing and the riches of wheat or something." Here, Gladion shook his head. It was the exact same thing that had happened with him and Tapu Koko, though still a little different. "I've never told anyone else about exactly what happened."

"What do you think it all means? I mean, the both of us…" Ash trailed off, his mind rather contemplative. Gladion wasn't, having already formed an answer for himself.

"I'm not sure, but I felt like Tapu Bulu was telling me to become stronger and stronger. To amass that strength and give my all. Like it was up to me, even if I have absolutely no idea why it would choose me of all people."

"Sure is weird…" Ash laughed out. A sudden twinge was in his head, like Greninja calling out for him, and he turned in its direction. He heard a strange sound in the direction of Gladion, and almost thought Null was the one making it until he saw Gladion actually laughing. The boy sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time. "Oh, well. The way I look at it, we just do what we need to, right? Not like the Tapus gave us instructions. Keep moving forward."

"True enough," was the response. There was more silence, and that nagging call of Greninja's. His other Pokémon seemed to sense it as well, the lot of them growing restless. Ash breathed in, wondering if Gladion was going to say anymore. When it seemed like not, he turned to leave and follow after his disappearing Pokémon. "Hey, Ash, a question?"

"What is it?"

"You've heard about this Alola League, right?" Ash nodded. Gladion scoffed, his scowl momentarily replaced with a smile. "Good. Because I want to battle you there. That'll be my proving ground."

"Sounds like a plan, then. Let's meet in the finals," Ash stated emphatically. "Take care of yourself until then, okay?"

"Uh…sure thing. You, too," Gladion said in return. He sounded a little hesitant, but Ash didn't blame him, not with the way he was acting in that moment. Anyone would have viewed it as odd. Regardless, the raven-haired trainer offered him a little wave, the same way Pikachu did for Null, and the partners were off running away from the stock-still Gladion.

"Pikaka…" Pikachu huffed out, quickly running ahead of Ash. Their footsteps carried them up the hill, to another area of rocks (something Ash was almost growing sick of seeing), but this time, there were no trees. There was just what appeared to be a steep drop off to a little ledge below. Perhaps not so little, though, considering that both Greninja and a very familiar set of Pokémon were resting down there, as if waiting. It was expected, in some way and form, but from the constriction in his chest, Ash felt he didn't want it.

_At last…_ Ash stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking at the green eyes staring up at him, beckoning him downward. Puffing out, he led his Pokémon in sliding down to the ledge, all of them fitting surprisingly comfortably.

"Squishy," Ash said, acknowledging the dog before him. Suddenly, it glowed green and the various cells it had absorbed shot outward, leaving nothing but the green blob that Ash had been so used to seeing. "I heard you were in Alola."

_Yes, we are well aware,_  was Squishy's swift response.  _In fact, we have been following you most closely._

"I know," Ash said. Pikachu walked up to Squishy, greeting the little blob with a hug. Squishy burbled a little with joy, but quickly returned to his stoic demeanor. "The others told me. They said you were coming to Ula'ula, too."

_Good. That makes this easier._

"Easier?" Ash asked. He looked over to Greninja, the two of them sharing a shrug of not understanding what was going on. Passimian stamped on the ground behind him, the lemur's gaze going up towards a rock face nearby. He looked curious about what could be there, but Ash was more curious about Squishy's words. Really, he was just curious about his presence there. Squishy adjusted his little body to look up at Greninja.

_Greninja, we require your help._

"Nin?" Greninja asked. Ash swiveled his head between the two, already having an idea of what Squishy would ask. He didn't like it very much, though.

_The Alola region is on the verge of another tipping point, as I'm sure you're well aware,_  Squishy explained sharply and quickly.  _To that end, we are scouring the region to gird it, with the help of ARC. This requires finding artifacts, perhaps even the legendary Pokémon of Alola itself, and those things connected to it._

"You want Greninja to help you look for stuff…" was Ash's conclusion. He sounded emotionless, which was probably the thing that drew Pikachu and the others' attentions.

"Pika! Pikaka pika pika chu…" he suddenly argued towards Squishy vehemently. The other Zygarde with them moved its head, looking at them with discernment while Squishy appeared to sigh.

_It would only be temporary, though I understand your reservations._

"You're a legendary Pokémon, though," Ash argued, unable to keep the words in. Not after yesterday, and certainly not while alone. "If anyone can find these things, can't you? You're Zygarde!"

_But we are not all-powerful._  The response was simple enough, but Ash still didn't like it. Maybe if the events of yesterday hadn't happened, he would have been more receptive, but as it stood, it felt like he was having another part of him ripped away unceremoniously. Greninja reached out, putting a webbed hand on his shoulder. It didn't do much.  _We may be the defenders of this world, and there are things we are more privy to in our scope of power, such as those things spawned from our power…however, Greninja has been shown to sense all manner of energy: human emotion, malice, the power that seeped from the portal, and even our own. Through his bond to you, he is capable of so much._

"So much that you need him." Ash sighed out and he looked over to his partner, locking gazes with Greninja. The Ninja Pokémon had felt a calling to Alola, had followed him there. Maybe he had always been meant to do this. And if the world was in such danger…Ash closed his eyes and fully faced his loyal Pokémon. "Greninja, is this what you would want?"

"Ninja…" Greninja breathed out, his voice sounding unsure. Ash kept his eyes closed, feeling the emotions within his Pokémon. There was hesitation, worry, regret…but amidst it, he felt the same emotion that he knew was dwelling within himself, as well, despite not wanting to acknowledge it: determination to do what needed to be done.

_We do not wish to rip you from your bonds, and nor did we intend to do so as suddenly as we did. I understand this moment is-_

"It's fine." Ash's voice was lighter now. Just as Serena separating needed to be done, he knew this needed to be done, as well. Perhaps it always needed to be done. Perhaps this was what Greninja's true destiny, in a sense, had been building up towards. It was like feeling his beloved Pokémon's emotions had flicked a switch, helping him to understand what needed to happen. "We all need to move forward in our own ways, right. And it seems like you've been waiting for him. And he's been…waiting for you, too…I guess."

_We have…and if we could have it our way, I would have never let it come to this. I would have been content to let you continue your journey and never break the bonds that you hold._

"We're not breaking them," Ash assured him, finally opening his eyes and setting them on Greninja. "We're just holding them over a larger distance. Right?"

"Gren." Ash turned to Squishy, looking down at him sternly.

"Just make sure nothing happens in the Alola region," Ash told him. He burbled, indicating his assent on the matter. Ash once more turned back to Greninja. "And you do what you can. I don't know what's going on, but if one of those 'tipping points' is coming, it must be serious. So, let's not say goodbye, and just promise to meet and battle together again soon."

"Ninja!" Greninja agreed, nodding his head, even if it looked more like a jerking action.

"Darroh!" Dartrix suddenly called out, joining with Greninja and perching on his head, as if giving his own farewell. It was soon followed by all the others giving their goodbyes, especially Passimian, who held his berry out to be fistbumped with. Ash sucked in another breath, feeling surprisingly lighter. He couldn't quite explain why or how, but he felt like he was actually  _doing_  something, now, even if it was letting go; even if it had nothing to do with his goal or dream. He was still moving forward, like he had told Gladion.

_Thank you, Ash. And again, I am sorry,_  Squishy apologized.

"Like I said, it's fine. Do you have any idea where to look?" Ash asked of the green blob.

_There are some caves in the mountains, and some other uninhabited areas that we wish to look and examine. We could sense nothing, but Greninja yet may. Maybe we won't find anything, but perhaps we could locate other sources of energy from our own for the coming battle. Once we have found what we needed, or at least located it…well, we hope to return. Greninja is free to leave when he must, though. Your bond is not one I would willingly strain past its breaking point._

"Thank you, then. And all of  _you_  should look after each other," Ash said, putting a grin on to his face. For the first time since yesterday, he knew that the actions they were taking were the right ones, and he had little doubt that he and Greninja would see each other soon. He couldn't explain why; he just knew.

_Yes. Until then…_ Squishy glowed green, absorbing the cells and transforming once more into the dog that Greninja approached and seemed to ride upon. With another nod, and a bark from Zygarde, they were suddenly bounding onto the cliffs below. Ash watched them go, thinking he heard a sobbing from the cliffs that Passimian had been watching earlier. Yet Ash didn't feel like crying. He felt resolved. Like promising to meet again meant he would become stronger for Greninja, so their time apart meant something. The same for Serena.

Suddenly, the sun broke out over the ocean, casting the golden light upon he and his team. Then he let the wind flow through his hair as he faced backward, towards his team. "Let's go."

And move forward they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: "Epicocity, you're horrible! I hate you! First Serena went off and now Greninja! This is like some cliché plot device you claim to hate!" Okay, first, slow your roll. Second, can't you see the brick and mortar of my building? Nah, I don't want to sound condescending, but there are reasons, very good ones, mind you, for me to do this. You'll see why within a few chapters, I promise. If not, you'll see it by the end why I decided to do this. It'll make sense…I think. Granting, Ash is the slowest of all the characters to develop, of course, but these next few chapters will subtly present certain things, even if the answer will not yet come for our favorite hero. I just hope it all makes sense why this happened and what it portends for the eventual future. You may even be able to spot something before Ash (which is sort of the point)! Also, I'd like to think I made it plain this isn't permanent.
> 
> But, hey, Jessie got her second Lei and Stufful evolved…right? Oh, and fun stuff with Gladion there, including some of the info on what happens when a Tapu chooses a human. Hmmm…Things and mysteries deepen. What is to come?
> 
> These last two chapters have been rough for me to write, and probably to read, so I hope you'll continue as it gets better. In the meantime, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	15. An Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this should feel less oppressive and depressing than the last few chapters, so I hope you all enjoy. Chapter 15 time!

Chapter 15

An Understanding

"Wait…Greninja's gone?" Clemont's mouth had practically fallen open. Whatever Ash's intention in sharing that information with his friend, he certainly hadn't expected Clemont's more lively response than the day prior to be one of them. "Like…you released him?"

"No!" Ash argued, almost pointedly. "I still have his pokeball, and he's still with me…kinda. He's just doing stuff with Squishy because of the tipping point and all that."

"Right. That thing," Clemont noted, flipping over some of the eggs in his frying pan and placing them on a plate. He put it down on the table in front of Ash and joined him, sitting there and thinking about the whole entire ordeal. Hau was already diving into his own eggs while Rotom remained silent on the table. "You're sure about it?"

"Can't change it now," Ash laughed out. He was feeling a little lighter. Not that Greninja was ever a burden; far from it, but he didn't want to feel he was holding anyone or anything back. In some part, he and Greninja had probably both wondered if they were doing that by constantly sticking with one another. That was the exact logic Serena had used, and he was really starting to realize how sound it was. "Besides, I'm sure Greninja will grow stronger, and when we meet up before the League and all that, our bond will be the same."

"Ah…I get it," Clemont said, nodding. "Though it seems like you'll have some tough competition if people like Gladion are there."

"Gladion?" Hau asked, now snarfing down some malasadas with his toast. "That kid who snapped at me during the Battle Royal, right? He needs to loosen up."

"Gladion is tightly wound, I suppose, but he means well." Ash nodded, making sure to eat his eggs quickly but carefully. The inventor had no idea of Ash's earlier encounter with Gladion in Heahea, but given the conversation last night, and all those things cleared up, he didn't feel the need to share. "So, Squishy was in the area, which means Lionel and the others probably are, too."

"Probably," was Ash's response as he finished off his breakfast quickly. "I think he said something about Malie City, right? We'll have to check them out when we get back there from Mount Hokulani."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We should get going, though," Clemont noted. He leaned over, grabbing a still despondent Rotom with the strange expression and pressing buttons on its screen. The Pokédex didn't stop him. "Yep. The bus that's needed to travel to the top of Mount Hokulani usually leaves late morning and we've still got a bit to travel."

"Well, let's get going then!" Ash said, pumping his fist upward. He held his arm out and Pikachu jumped upon it. Hau finished shoveling in his breakfast as quick as could be. By the time he was done, Ash was on to packing up the tent, quickly getting his assistance as they got back on the road once more. Already, with Clemont speaking normally, this day was turning out better than the last two. Feeling that, their little trio pushed onward and upward with speed.

"I wonder what kind of new Pokémon there'll be near the mountain," Hau said with a grin, his hands behind his head later in the morning, when they were near to the impending bus stop. "Maybe I'll catch one and fill out my team. What do you think, Pipi?"

"Rai!" Pipi agreed. Ash smiled at the fact, thinking about whether  _he_  would catch another Pokémon to add to his team, with Greninja now gone from its ranks for the time being. Pikachu seemed to share the exact same opinion, looking back from atop Pipi's head to exchange the thought.

"Ah, we're almost there!" Clemont practically wheezed out. Ash looked a little apologetic to his friend, throwing an arm around him. They  _had_  been walking uphill all morning. Picking up the pace and dragging Clemont with him, Ash could finally see the evident bus stop approaching. To his surprise, there were quite a few people there, more than he had figured given the dearth of them on the road from Malie City.

"Just a little further, Clemont. See, the bus is already there!" Ash pointed out. Clemont sighed out in relief at the sight of that, causing Ash to laugh. Now that they were drawing closer, he could see a roadside motel, or what looked like one, at least. It was likely for all of those wanting to catch the bus, but the closer Ash got, the more something seemed wrong. Clemont got that impression as well.

"Why isn't anyone boarding the bus?" Ash and Clemont turned their heads, the former disengaging from the latter. They'd had enough experience to know that whenever something wasn't going the way it should, it was usually due to something happening.

"Let's hope Team Rocket hasn't hijacked it," Ash noted. There appeared to be a strangled cry of indignation on the air, but Ash was clearing the last of the hill to bring themselves to flat ground. Hau looked to have energy to spare, but Clemont was most certainly already dead on his feet, gripping to the bus stop sign that was nearby in order to support himself.

"I'm officially glad Bonnie isn't here…I wouldn't hear the end of it!" Ash would have laughed at Clemont's statement, but he was too drawn into the mystery of what was going on at the bus stop. It looked like there were a lot of people, enough to potentially take up the bus in its entirety. He really hadn't thought a trip up the mountain would end up having to carry that many people at once. Letting Clemont rest, Ash approached the people there while Pikachu hopped off of Pipi to join him.

The closer they got to the actual vehicle, the more that Ash could see what looked to be the mountain road stretching beyond. It looked treacherous, or at least a far more exhausting path than anyone could feasibly travel, making the presence of the bus sensible. What was more, was the fact that said mountain road looked to start underneath a large arch of rock, certainly large enough for a Pokémon to make its home under. Yet, Ash couldn't see any large Pokémon taking up the space that was there, so it made the whole situation all the more odd. Snapping his gaze back, Ash could see someone that looked like the bus driver speaking to a woman with her young child.

"You've no idea when it'll get up and running again?" the woman was asking as Ash drew close. Hau seemed to have stayed behind, patting Clemont on the back with a little grin.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the bus driver apologized, bowing low to her. "The workers are attempting to clear them off, but…"

"I-I understand."

"Mommy, I thought we were going to the big space place," the little boy said, causing the mother to smile, but informing the boy otherwise. Pikachu hopped on to Ash's shoulder and the raven-haired trainer approached the driver, who appeared to notice him instantly, waving his hands.

"Alola, young man!" he called. Ash quickly returned the sentiment before he continued on. "Here for a ride up the mountain, on the Exeggutor Express, to the Hokulani Observatory and trial site?"

"Yeah," Ash told him, but he held his skepticism in his voice. "Is something wrong, though? It looks like there are an awful lot of people waiting here."

"Ah, yes," the driver said, clearing his throat with some embarrassment. "Well, you see, the bus service is currently stalled. Has been for a couple days, actually."

"Why so?" The sound of Clemont's voice indicated that he had made a rather quick recovery, and he and Hau had now joined the two in discussing the obvious details of the bus schedule. The bus driver seemed to look a little sheepish about the whole affair, and more than a little flustered.

"Er, well, heh heh," he chuckled out humorlessly, "the thing is, we've had some Pokémon blocking the path for the last couple days. Normally, the Jangmo-o are kind hearted, if protective, but they seemed to come down from their place on the mountain and began to fiercely ward off travelers. Usually, it wouldn't be a problem, but more and more of them are gathering there, like it's some sort of barricade. I don't care, usually, but bus service being suspended for so long means I can't take people up to the observatory, or take people  _down_  to Malie City. That mother and child came from the city three days ago."

"Sounds like you've got a problem, hoaloha," Hau said with a puzzled expression.

"Bzt, wait a second!" Rotom said. It was the first time the Pokédex had spoken with even the slightest bit of enthusiasm since two days ago. Catching their attention, the group turned to look at it, noticing the picture of a Pokémon on the screen. Ash and Pikachu peered at it closely, the one on the screen seeming like a small little dragon with a heart shaped scale on its head. "Jangmo-o usually live where humans can't be found. Why would they inhabit a frequently traveled mountain road?"

"Rotom has a point," Clemont said. Ash quickly folded his arms, realizing the complete oddity of the situation. He also realized that if they didn't figure it out, they could be stuck here for a very long time. His mind slipped back to the flute in his backpack, but he shook his head. He wasn't cheating out of this one. (In hindsight, he realized he should have brought it up to Serena before she'd left, but also realized she'd have thought the same thing.)

"So, something made the Jangmo-o come down the mountain and get in everyone's way? That's what I understand, right?" Ash asked. The bus driver nodded while Ash put a finger to his chin. He thought for a second, looking towards the arch that was there. "All right, we'll figure it out by talking to them."

"Wh-what? !" the driver asked, seeming absolutely surprised by the whole thing. Ash grinned at him, and he found that Clemont and Hau were pretty much doing much the same. "We've had workers trying to clear them off for two days now, though."

"No problem! We won't give up, you know." The bus driver continued to look completely floored by the offer, unable to even articulate a response it seemed. That didn't matter to him; for Ash, this just felt like something he needed to do. A mystery he needed to solve, just like finding the answers to all those questions. If he could do this, then he could most certainly do that. "You just get the bus started, and by the time you reach us, we'll have taken care of it for you."

"You can count on us," Clemont assured him. The bus driver watched a moment longer. Then he bowed low, his shaggy brown hair hanging from around his ears as his cap flopped off.

"Well, th-thank you!" he said. Ash nodded for himself and turned right around on his heels. Not wanting to give the man a chance to retract his thanks or acceptance, Ash hooked his arms with Clemont and Hau and began to drag them off towards the opening to the road that was under the arch. Shortly after they had started traveling down the darkened area, the raven-haired trainer could swear he heard the call for boarding.

"So, uh…guys? What exactly are we going to do about the Jangmo-o?" Hau asked. He was still grinning, but it was a rather perplexed one.

"No idea." Clemont chuckled slightly, like he'd pretty much expected that response from Ash. Hau laughed as well, the three boys finding the idea of this unknown mystery an adventure. It was a much better feeling than the despondency the day prior, and it made Ash glad that he and Clemont were no longer holding hard feelings or awkwardness towards each other. His newfound resolve was clearly helping things.

Dirt quickly turned to pavement as their feel shuffled along, and before Ash knew it, he could hear other sounds. Turning his head to catch more of the sounds in his ear, he was certain he could hear Pokémon cries, combined with headbutting noises and the sounds of claws against pavement. He picked up his pace, hoping to get a good look at these Pokémon that were causing such an inconvenience. Just as he got close enough, there was a loud cracking sound and Ash saw the sight of one slammed into the cliff face. Just beyond appeared to be blue sky once more, the exit from the arch.

"Jang! Jang!" one of the Pokémon barked. It earned Ash's attention and he saw the small and scaly gray Pokémon crying out to the other one. Coming closer, the trio could see the group of workers standing by, watching the congregation of Jangmo-o. In particular, there looked to be a ring of the Pokémon, like it had been a boxing match and one had been declared a winner.

"Jangmo-o like to fight each other to get stronger," Rotom explained instantly. Ash's eyebrows flew upwards and he felt almost giddy. The one in the center seemed particularly strong, like a leader of sorts. At the same time, it was just  _his_  strength, Ash felt, because there were many Jangmo-o shying away from the center of the ring, like they never wanted to fight at all. One of the ones that  _did_  want to, however, was the one that had been slammed into the wall and was slowly approaching.

"Janjanjan!" it snapped out, as though challenging the leader. Then it flinched and fell to its knee. The leading Jangmo-o stopped its taunting and quickly ran to help its comrade. No matter the challenge set, it was clear that the little one was sympathetic.

"If only they'd fight elsewhere," one of the workers said. His Machoke nodded next to him.

"Ash, look," Clemont suddenly hissed in his ear. Ash wildly whipped his head around, trying to find out exactly what Clemont was pointing out to him. His friend was pointing specifically to the most clustered and frightened of the Jangmo-o. Ash's eyes narrowed, still unsure what Clemont was even referring to. The sun shifted, bringing some light into the tunnel there and Ash could finally see it. "That's the same symbol on the Bewear."

"You mean the Skull brand?" another of the workers asked. Ash rounded on them incredulously. Even hearing the word "brand" in relation to a Pokémon sounded horrible. "Yeah, sometimes, when those Skull losers round up some Pokémon, they brand them. The Aether Foundation attempts to remove it, usually, but they aren't always successful."

"Kind of explains it then," Clemont said, his face pensive. Ash's eyes slid over to him, though his face's position didn't move, wanting to keep some part of his gaze on the two Jangmo-o. "They were clearly attacked by Team Skull, or at least some of them. Even though they were recovered and returned by Aether, their own nesting grounds had been discovered, so they couldn't exactly return there anymore."

"But why would they come here?" Hau asked. "I mean, sure, it's not nice bein' shoved out of your home, but you try to find a place to live that's like your old one, right?"

"Hm, true," Clemont mused, stroking his chin. His glasses were lighting up positively again and Ash could already see where his mind was going. "I think, perhaps, a little invention is called for! I can pull out my old Pokémon Translator with new and improved-"

"Actually, Clemont, leave this one to me," Ash said, holding his arm out to stop him. Clemont seemed taken aback, but to assure the boy how much he appreciated him, he smiled. "I know your translator would do the trick no problem, but if Rotom says the Jangmo-o like to prove their strength to one another, maybe that's the easier way."

"Good luck," the first worker barked out. "We've tried fighting out way through, but that leader of theirs is savage, and his second-in-command is no slouch."

"No need to worry. We've got this, right, Pikachu?"

"Chu!" Pikachu agreed, leaping off of his shoulder with his cheeks sparking. Ash breathed in and began to approach the circle of Jangmo-o. The closer he got, the more he could feel the tension rolling off them in waves. They were definitely scared of humans, but it wasn't all of them. In fact, the two that had been battling seemed anything  _but_  scared; he wanted to say that they seemed incensed. Especially when Ash put just a single foot in their territory.

"Jangjan!" the leader snapped angrily, looking right at him. His subordinate growled as well, but was clearly in no fit state to actually battle. Ash didn't stop, taking another step forward while looking straight into the lead Jangmo-o's eyes. It was defensive, but Ash couldn't tell for what reason. When Ash was close enough that he could have touched Jangmo-o, sending a thrill of fear through all the Pokémon there, Ash finally stopped.

"I want a battle with you," he spoke, grinning. Pikachu seconded that, bounding forward and glaring Jangmo-o down. The Scaly Pokémon stopped his snapping and looked at Ash, considering him carefully. The raven-haired trainer held his ground, breathing in concert with the hopeful opponent that was before him. Neither said anything for a time, and Ash could feel the tension roiling all around him.

"Jang?" he finally asked, and Ash felt like he knew what the little one was asking.

"That's right. I want to battle you. If I win, you let us help you find a new home. If I lose…well, we'll get there when we get there." Jangmo-o continued listening, still considering the offer before him. Behind Ash, Clemont and Hau had grabbed Rotom (who slapped at them) and began to look for places along the mountain where the Jangmo-o could move to.

"Mojan," the wounded one called, as if trying to convince him otherwise. "Jang jang mo jang!"

"Janjanjang," the leader finally responded. He was shaking his head, and Ash thought he was refusing the request, which would only make things more complicated. He quickly pushed his second-in-command to the side for him to rest and then backed up, looking towards Ash, eyes glinting. He seemed almost impressed by Ash's bravery. That was all the confirmation Ash needed, especially as the ring of Jangmo-o formed around he and Pikachu. This was their custom to challenge their chief, and Ash was ready.

Giving one last look to all the scared Jangmo-o around, Ash determined to figure out just what had caused them to move here. Most of all, though, he was going to make sure that the Jangmo-o before him understood his intentions. "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Picha!" Pikachu said, grinning across at the Jangmo-o. He returned the grin with his own, displaying his obviously zealous love for battles.

"Great! Hope you find a good place, Clemont, because this won't take long!" Ash said, shifting his hat on his head. Clemont gave him a confident smile as indication that there'd be no problem with that, and Ash shifted right into battle gear. "Start it off with Iron Tail!"

"Chu pika!" Pikachu leapt forward, his tail glowing a blinding white. Jangmo-o remained there as, around them, the crowd of his fellow dragons cheered loudly for his victory. Jangmo-o waited for the clash, and as Pikachu brought his tail screaming down onto the Dragon type, the little one whipped around, making it collide with his own green tail: Dragon Tail.

"Use Electro Ball!" Ash cried, sweeping his hand out. Pikachu formed the crackling orb and sent it crashing right on to Jangmo-o's face. He staggered backward, having clearly not seen the attack coming. Pikachu flipped off and landed, still grinning. Jangmo-o shook his head and grinned right back. He was a resilient one, and from his expression, he loved to battle. It seemed like one of his kind of Pokémon.

"Mojaaaaaan!" he cried and began stampeding forward for Pikachu, a cross shape forming around his head. He was fast, nailing Pikachu quickly in the stomach and blasting him back. The Jangmo-o surrounding them all cheered, but Pikachu was already back on all fours.

"Now, let's try Quick Attack!" Pikachu raced off, glowing yellow, to slam against Jangmo-o's heart-shaped scale, the two straining. The dragon pushed back, as the two were locked in combat, even as his foot began to slip. Not only did he battle hard, but he was steadfast in all of his movements, refusing to budge. Yet through his moves, it showed that he respected strength. The Jangmo-o in the area, even those that were bruised and frightened, were cheering him on louder and louder. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

"Chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu's electrical bolts shot out in numerous directions, some striking out at the wall, sending little chunks of gravel down on the ring of Pokémon. Jangmo-o looked alarmed, and that gave Pikachu the perfect opportunity to smash through him with his Quick Attack, knocking him backwards. "Pikapi?"

"Yeah, I know," Ash said, looking as Jangmo-o remained standing and stubborn, not wanting to give in quite yet. Ash smiled at it, which it returned with a grin. Every move that it made told Ash a story about it. How it was strong. How it loved to fight. How it worried about others. How it managed to gather the following here. How it adhered to those stronger than it, and honored its word, which was the reason it tried so hard. Ash understood Jangmo-o. "I get it now, so I hope you'll understand the feelings we want to impart. Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Ash threw a hand out, pointing forward and ordering another Iron Tail. Pikachu ran forward and the cheers, some of them a little worried, grew louder. Jangmo-o's claw glowed green and he swiped forward to meet Pikachu head on, hurting him with the tips of the claws before the Iron Tail could reach. Pikachu was blasted back and flew through the air from the attack, spinning.

"Follow it up with Thunderbolt!" Pikachu obeyed in an instant, sending the sharp jolt of electricity raining down upon the Pokémon they were fighting. Jangmo-o convulsed, no doubt feeling the strength of the Thunderbolt. It clawed at the ground and then used the pressure to leap upwards, right for Pikachu, with his glowing green tail. "Now, Iron Tail, one more time!"

"Chuuuu pika!" Pikachu spun around, and before the green tail could make contact, he was slamming on to Jangmo-o's face, sending it straight into the ground. It made a loud noise as it impacted with the ground, little puffs of dust rising up from it. Pikachu landed nimbly, flinching from the damage that Jangmo-o had inflicted upon him. The cheers and calls quieted down around them, displaying a worry for their leader.

Ash wasted no time. He slipped off his backpack, digging for a Sitrus Berry in its contents, and he ran to Jangmo-o, who was splayed on all fours and clearly defeated. The others all shrunk back, breaking up their circle now that the battle was over. In the background, Ash could hear both Clemont and Hau approaching them, hopefully with an idea and suggestion. Pikachu joined Ash as they reached the little one, but Ash soon found himself being slammed to the side, landing on his butt. When he looked, he realized that it was the second-in-command.

"Jang! Jang!"

"Mojan…" the leader wheezed out, snapping at his subordinate. Ash looked between the two, a slight tension being held there, until the lead Jangmo-o turned to him. There was a moment where nothing moved, and Ash continued gripping the Sitrus Berry in his hands. Then the Jangmo-o trotted forward, keeping all eyes on him. His subordinate looked concerned, like he had been wary of coming here all along. That made sense to Ash; this Jangmo-o was clearly stubborn. "Jang."

"Go ahead. It'll help," Ash offered, holding the berry closer. Jangmo-o watched it a moment, and then he smiled, diving right forward to chew at the soft berry. It clearly helped, and he enjoyed it, so Ash took the moment to reach forward and pet him on his scale. He seemed to like that, momentarily rubbing it against Ash's palm. "You're a real fighter, you know?"

"Jan jang."

"Is that why they all came here?" Clemont asked. The other Jangmo-o looked alarmed by more human presence, but they also seemed to relax at the sight of their leader being even moderately affectionate.

"I think so." Ash crossed his legs as Jangmo-o finished the berry and he tentatively reached over to pick him up. "You didn't like those people that hurt your friends, so you wanted to keep them away from the mountain, right? So you'd have a place to live."

"Jang!" His response and nod indicated that Ash's suspicions, what he had gleaned during the battle, were absolutely right.

"The more you stayed, the more they followed, because they all trust and believe in you," Ash said, smiling at him. He put him back down now and brought himself to a standing position. "I can understand wanting to protect your friends, but don't you think you're just putting them in more danger?"

"Jaaaaan…" Jangmo-o looked utterly disheartened by that fact, like a realization it had never even considered before. His subordinate came up to him, nudging him, and the two turned to each other, slipping into conversation. Ash couldn't understand a word that was being said, yet he knew exactly what was being said, or at least the gist off it. Chuckling, Ash moved to stand and then kneeled down once again.

"Hey, I admire you for wanting to protect everyone," Ash assured the lead Jangmo-o. He turned to him, looking at him with admiring eyes, further proving his respect of their strength. "But if you want to be a leader, you have to consider more than what you think is best. It's clear your friend thought you should have found a space to live in instead of stirring up more trouble, right?"

"Mo!" the other Jangmo-o responded with a sharp nod. Jangmo-o looked at him with that same sad expression, as if he was doubting his role as a leader. Ash reached out to pat him on the head once more.

"It's all right!" he assured him. "That's all a part of learning. I know I made my own fair share of mistakes when I was a kid." It was certainly a time he didn't care to think about very much, but now that it was there, he figured he should at least put it to use to help the Jangmo-o before him. "But we grow from all of it. Growing, sometimes, is about admitting you were wrong and trusting in others. So, do you think you can trust us? Not all humans are like those Skull jerks."

Jangmo-o considered the facts for a moment, keeping his eyes on Ash like he was searching for that potential ulterior motive. He couldn't find one, of course. "Jang."

"Great! Clemont, Hau, what did you find?" Ash said, coming to stand fully once more. The two other boys moved forward, and other than a slight tensing, the Jangmo-o remained relatively relaxed.

"We found an awesome spot waaaay away from the main road," Hau showcased, pointing to Clemont and Rotom. The Pokédex looked less than enthused about its private map function being used in this way, but endured it. Clemont lowered it down to give the two leaders a chance to look at the screen. Ash glanced at it, too. The spot looked nice: a barren stretch of cliffs in what looked to be surrounded by a crater space. Deep enough for the Jangmo-o to live in peace, with all sorts of rocky land that would make it difficult for humans to traverse without help, or informing the Jangmo-o of their presence. "What do you guys think?"

"Jang. Jang," the subordinate cried, nodding its head in agreement. It clearly liked the location, and from its own positive response, the other Jangmo-o liked it as well.

"Don't want to impose, but I'd be happy to escort them all there. You know, make sure no one hurts them," Hau insisted. The second Jangmo-o appeared wary, but also rather accepting of the idea, nodding sharply. From the way the workers were moving behind them, Ash wondered if they wished to help out in doing so as well. "Awesome!"

"What about the trial, Hau?" Ash asked with a slight laugh.

"Ah, that can wait. These guys are more important," Hau assured him. "You guys have that IRCZ thing or whatever it is, so I think you guys should be gettin' on to the mountain quick. We'll handle things from here."

"Jang jan!" the second-in command cried. More shuffling from the workers was heard as they approached their clustered group.

"We'll help you out. We do enough maintenance on the road to know where that is. It's a far way out, but we can get all the Jangmo-o there safely," the first worker they'd met said to them. Feeling as though a consensus was reached, the other Jangmo-o all calmed down, some of them even becoming happier to be moving on from the rather wide open and populated space. Their leader saw this as well and hung his head. His subordinate nudged against him and the two began to converse once more, perhaps about leadership skills or something. Most of the conversation was lost to Hau and the workers that were moving forward.

"All right, everyone! Let's go together!" Hau cried. Pipi zipped and zoomed around the area excitedly. Some Jangmo-o moved to follow the boy, but others hung back, waiting for their leaders. Said leaders appeared to be coming to some kind of consensus.

"Mojan," the second-in-command said positively, and it butt its head against the leader, holding it for a moment. In some way, it felt like a passing of power. The leader had acquiesced to his group's wishes, and seemed to be turning over leadership to his subordinate. It confused Ash as to why, until he saw the look in the two's eyes.

It was a farewell.

"Hey, wait," Ash said in concern. He put a foot forward as the two broke up. "There's no need for you to leave them just because you made a mistake! If you learn from it, you'll become a better leader."

"Ash, I don't think that's what's going on," Clemont pointed out, tapping him on the shoulder. Ash blinked, unsure of what his friend was talking about until, suddenly, he was tackled by the leading Jangmo-o, pinning him to the ground with an almost defiant expression upon his face.

"Jang!" he cried, like a shout of strength. Ash continued to blink, and then it hit him. He wasn't abdicating his position because he failed. He was abdicating it because he wanted to grow even stronger, and his subordinate recognized that he would be unable to do that in their broken group that needed to rebuild both its home and morale. Ash looked over to see that same Jangmo-o guiding the way to Hau, taking all of the others with him. They seemed to recognize  _him_  as the leader now. Hau gave another wave that beckoned them and they all surged forward without any more words of goodbye or hesitation.

They'd meet again soon. No doubt. More importantly, though, Ash focused on the little dragon that rested upon his chest.

"So, you want to get stronger with me?" Jangmo-o peered down at him and nodded. Clearly, their little skirmish had had quite the effect on the little guy. Ash grinned. Had it been last night, he'd have never imagined this, but after battling and understanding the little one's intentions, he knew this was a great partnership. Or rather, it would be. "All right, then. Pokeball, go."

His hand reached up, clasping a pokeball in it before touching the device to Jangmo-o. He disappeared inside with red light, the ball rocking back and forth before settling down with its usual sound and stars. Pikachu ran onto his chest to paw at the capture device, now containing their newest team member. Keeping up his grin, Ash stood and looked to Clemont. Perhaps it was his imagination, but they both seemed to feel they had grown from it. They had given some things up, but gained even more in return.

"All right! I caught a Jangmo-o!"

"Pipikachu!" Pikachu cried. Soon as his cry died down, there was the sound of a loud honking that filled the area. Both boys turned to see the bus, now more evidently designed after an Exeggutor, approaching, with the driver waving his hand from the front window while further inside, it looked absolutely packed. Although, there did seem to be enough room for them. Ash briefly looked back, seeing that the Jangmo-o had disappeared with Hau, going back to their new home.

"Well, about time we get going," Clemont said, the spark of determination in his eyes. Ash couldn't agree more, and with happier hearts (and a brand new Pokémon) than the day before, the two boys boarded the bus that would take them to the top of Mount Hokulani.

* * *

"A Z-Move is all about purpose!" Acerola's voice was echoing loudly around the small, secluded area on their walk to Blush Mountain. Serena was watching her closely as their stew simmered over the flame, the young girl going to the wide-open area with a sense of confidence. "If you know your purpose, have that purpose, and are sure of it in relation to Z-Moves, you'll be able to use them."

"So, what's yours?" Serena asked. Acerola didn't answer right away. She was too busy tossing a pokeball into the air to call forth a large sandcastle Pokémon that Serena was well acquainted with as Palossand. Their group had seen much of it the last couple days during "preliminary training" as Acerola termed it. It certainly looked happy to be out and about, at the very least, even if not in its ideal environment. None of the environment really seemed to be all that ideal for  _anyone_. They'd definitely had to end up taking the long way around! Rugged terrain did not make for good walking.

For some reason, it made her remember how selfish she'd been in Malie City. It really would have taken them far too much time to get to Blush Mountain and back. She didn't let that distract her, though. She and Acerola had been building up to this, moving in sync with Braixen so they could pull off their first Z-Move.

"I love to help people," Acerola insisted, patting the top of Palossand's head. Behind them, at the table, Lillie was tending to the stew while Bonnie watched with interest. "So, to me, whenever I want to use a Z-Move, I think about how to help the Pokémon or person I'm battling. If that's not something sensible, I think about how defeating them will help someone else."

"That seems like a nice way to think about things," Serena could admit, getting a nod from Braixen. She turned her thoughts inward, thinking about their own purpose. Obviously, purpose wasn't quite the same as her dream, because otherwise, Ash would have been pulling out Z-Moves within seconds.

"So, Reena, what do you think your purpose is? Why do you think you deserve the Z-Ring?" Acerola's question made her consider what it all was. As the girl sat comfortably atop her Pokémon, giggling with it, Serena continued to think, looking over at Braixen.

Wanting to make people smile was a dream, but hardly a purpose. It wasn't going to form a bedrock for her usage of the Z-Move, especially when it was causing her turmoil inside (and outside, given that Ash wasn't with her). His smiling face appeared in her mind and she smiled, as well. She couldn't wait to show him what she'd achieved when they reunited. Her eyes looked to her Z-Ring, thinking about how she'd received it.

"Love…" she breathed out. Tapu Lele had given it to her, hoping for her to share her love. At the crux of it all, that was what she needed to do. "My purpose is showing love."

"Brai!" Braixen said, agreeing with her on that notion. Acerola grinned even more, kicking back on to her feet.

"Great! Sounds really pretty, Reena," the girl said. She whipped around, some of her dress traveling through the wind in a wispy fashion as she did so. "Okay, so you know what your purpose is in using Z-Moves, but now you need to do the other thing we talked about."

"Sharing it with Braixen," Serena confirmed. "We need to share the purpose, which is why we've been working at synchronizing our movements."

"Exactly! Here, we'll demonstrate. Ready, Palossand?" Palossand seemed to nod…well, as much as a sentient sandcastle  _could_  nod. Bonnie sat forward on her seat, interested to watch how the whole thing would unfold. Acerola brought her wrists together, just as Serena had seen Ash do multiple times, bringing them to her sides and crossing them again. Then her hands became like ghosts raising up with an undulating body before splitting apart like she was yelling "Boo!" The fact that she was smiling the whole time made it even creepier. Palossand was moving too, and its body was soon brimming with all manner of ghostly energy. "Never-Ending Nightmare!"

The area became dark, and an inky blackness covered Palossand before traveling out like a malevolent shadow for the rock that they were aiming the attack towards. The shadow drew itself under the rock and numerous tendrils in the shape of hands sprung from the ground, consuming the target and wrapping it in an orb from which there was no escape. They waited a beat, and then the shadows exploded, destroying the darkness around them and replacing it with the sun. As the dust settled, it was clear that the rock was completely destroyed.

"Wow! So cool!" Bonnie said, showcasing her usual amount of enthusiasm. Serena had to admit that it was, as well; Acerola was a force to be reckoned with. She never dropped her smile, either, making her completely unreadable.

"All right, Reena, it's your turn. Remember, purpose shared!"

"Right," Serena agreed with a nod. Braixen nodded as well and they turned their attentions to a safe place for the execution of their Z-Moves. She breathed in and felt the movements enter into her brain. They were connected, just the same as Ash and all of his Pokémon. Her arms began to move, crossing, uncrossing and crossing again. Her arms then moved upwards, one of her fingers touching to her brain while her other hand move forward, palm facing Braixen while her Pokémon emulated her. Power began to circulate between them, shining off of the pink glow on her Z-Ring. It quickly consumed them. "Shattered Psyche!"

"Braix-en!" Braixen called. Her claws were glowing, and her wand as well, the pink energy swirling and surrounding them. The dried grass and gravel in the area suddenly lifted up, pulsing with that same pink energy. Then it was flung to the side. The collection of dirt and grass appeared to hit a barrier before jettisoning off into another barrier. It happened so quick, Serena could hardly imagine it, going from one barrier to the next until it simply shattered like glass, breaking into little explosions that sent it raining across the area.

"Yay! Serena! You did it!" Bonnie cheered. Lillie was clapping her hands, as well, while Serena let out a huff, exhausted from the energy put out. Kukui had most certainly been right about not using it multiple times, but none of that really mattered. She had succeeded. Acerola skipped over to her and thumped her on the back.

"Nice one, Reena!" Serena nodded, smiling at the girl that had helped her so much. This trip had been worth it in the end.

"Congratulations," Lillie also said, and that drew Serena's attention to the lunch that was still simmering. Trying to relieve her exhaustion, Serena shook her head, grinning and hugging Braixen lightly as she began making her way back over to the table.

"Lillie, why don't you take a break. I'll watch it from here," she said. Lillie appeared to discern that she needed a rest and she smiled greatly, looking over to Bonnie.

"Sure thing. Bonnie, why don't we do a little training together, too?" Lillie suggested to the little girl. Naturally, Bonnie like the idea of that and she and Dedenne headed right for the open patch of land before Lillie could get there. While the two novice trainers did so, Serena stirred at the stew contentedly while Acerola kicked her feet back and forth.

"I'm surprised, Reena. You learned it really fast," she admitted suddenly. It caused Serena to look over at her, brow furrowed in slight confusion. "Some people take forever to learn Z-Moves, even when you think they wouldn't. Uncle Nani is one of them, until he decided his purpose was living for the battle. Still don't get it, but whatever."

"Guess I learned by watching, then," Serena admitted. Acerola stopped kicking her legs and looked to Serena as she finished stirring the stew. Saying it aloud, she realized just how much she'd gotten from all the people that surrounded her. She wouldn't be making this stew without Clemont. She wouldn't have figured out the Z-Moves unless she'd watched Ash do it so many times. "They've all given me so much…"

"You mean the two you split from in Malie City?" the perky girl asked. Serena nodded, and she tried to repress the horrible feelings that resulted from it. "That sure was something to watch, and I didn't even know you guys."

"I think it was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Serena laughed out. A gust of wind blew through as Lillie's Komala rolled out of the way of a Parabolic Charge. The two girls looked like they were having fun. Bonnie and Dedenne had definitely grown stronger, training with Lillie. The other blonde had likewise grown more confident in calling the right commands at the right time. "I also think it was the most important. Ash and I haven't been apart this much in a long time, and rarely because we just decided we needed to be."

"Definitely a hard thing…You must really love each other."

"Love…" Serena breathed out. Her gaze moved upward, looking towards Mount Hokulani, where Ash would probably be arriving soon, if he hadn't already. "Yes. I love Ash. I love him more than I could ever say. Just the same, he loves me. We've been through so much pain together, shared tears and smiles. Good times and bad. Victory and defeat. Through everything, we came out of it stronger.

"My feelings for Ash could never be put into words. All I can say is that I don't think, as long as he's Ash, that I could ever stop loving him. It would break my heart and his if that were to ever happen. He knows that, I think. That's why I'm okay with all this. I hope he is, too, so that when we see each other soon, we'll have grown just a little. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Sure does!" Acerola agreed. Serena knew the girl was most likely simply agreeing with her out of the need to agree, but she didn't mind. She didn't need someone else to agree with her, in the end. Reaching out towards the mountain, she clasped her hand, hoping that Ash would receive the message of her love, even over their distance. Clasping it firmly to her heart, the ribbon on her wrist resting there as well, Serena smiled.

It was a different perspective for the both of them, one that could only make them stronger as a couple. Deciding the stew was ready, Serena began to ladle it into bowls, thinking about the Blush Mountain Ceremony. Her hand hesitated a second. Each of them were growing…Her gaze shifted, looking towards the smaller mountain in the distance that they were heading to. Was she going to grow by participating in the Ceremony there?

_See things from the audience's perspective._  Maka's intention in attending the Hano Ceremony rang in her head, giving rise to a conflict. Maybe she didn't need to participate to grow, but she remained unsure.

"Reena?" Acerola's question reminded her of her task and she finished the bowls, smiling at the girl and raising her voice.

"Lunch time!" With that call, Dedenne stopped battling in a second, running over for food as his caretaker followed behind. They all sat to eat together happily and Serena decided she'd just enjoy the moment. Her decision about the Blush Mountain Ceremony could come later. With that, she dug right in.

* * *

"Honey, you left your lab coat on the computer again…and your mask for the Battle Royal…" Kukui refused to answer his wife's remonstration, checking over the bag that was in front of him, including the box he had ironically gotten just a day or two ago, before he turned to the phone in the room. His hand reached for it, and the door opened, revealing Burnet standing there with a resigned expression. "I know you're heading for Lanakila, but at least do your packing right. And don't leave evidence of your 'secret' identity lying around, Mr. Masked Royal."

"Mm, sorry," Kukui finally responded, though most of the emotion was drained from his statement. Burnet seemed to pick up on this, and despite being antsy about returning to her work, she still took the moment to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, giving him a little smirk.

"Nah, nothing important," Kukui laughed out. He didn't want to worry his wife about anything. "Just League stuff."

"I'd imagine. You've been building towards this for almost a year, trying to get things established. You'll be setting the date with a League representative on Lanakila, right?" Kukui nodded to his wife with a grin. It was all very exciting stuff. At the same time, though, there was this pit of worry. Hearing about what had happened at the last Kalos League, combined with all the events in Heahea, and Burnet's research…

He didn't want to say it, but there was trouble stirring in Alola.

And there was only one group of people with enough combined knowledge to take action on it. That was nothing to concern his wife with, though.

"Yep. Once we've got that all finalized, the League will finally have the go ahead. I'm excited. Akela is as well," Kukui said, wiggling his eyebrows a little at the concept. Burnet laughed once again, slapping him on the shoulder as she began to walk away.

"Just don't wear yourself out, sweetie!" she said. He could have said the same thing, given her tendency to not eat when she was researching, but he let the issue slide, just as the door did the same. Once it was shut, the smile fell off his face. Things were moving forward. Those three old classmates had almost reunited in some sense or another. Just like the three objects in the box that he intended to deliver to those that could use them best (when he had the first opportunity). With a small sigh, Kukui finally touched the phone and dialed the number. In seconds, Hala appeared on the screen.

"Kukui…" he grumbled out, but otherwise, no man said a word for a full minute. When Kukui did speak, it was short and concise.

"It's time, Hala." The older man nodded, stroking at his mustache. He had most certainly been waiting for this, ever since Guzma's attack on Iki Town. No…ever since Tapu Koko had chosen Ash among every other trainer. History, as the old man liked to say, was beginning to leave its imprint again. Kukui could only hope this action, and every other he would take, was enough to weather the storm. The Kahuna wasn't giving an answer yet, so Kukui moved to finish packing his bag, grabbing the picture of he and his wife, as well as the other picture from school days long past, ripped down the middle, obscuring one of its faces; three people on separate paths. He finally finished stuffing it in when Hala spoke.

"Very well," the old Kahuna said. His eyes looked like they had been paying attention to the picture as well. They had all been considering the past. "It's time for the Kahunas to meet regarding the fate of the Alola region. In five days, the Kahunas will hold their first meeting in six years on Mount Lanakila."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What is this? A shorter chapter? Yeah, I know, but if I had gone on any longer it would have needlessly dragged. Beyond that, a ton happened in this chapter! For one, I filled the ranks left behind from Greninja's departure with a rather rambunctious Jangmo-o. Probably the single most important capture in the story, believe it or not, but likely not for the reason you think. Serena's also mastered Z-Moves and has started considering something different for the Blush Ceremony. And last but not least, Hala is calling for a meeting of the Kahunas very soon, while Kukui has a mysterious box with mysterious gifts…I hope this gets you excited for what's to come, because next chapter…well, it'll be big, I think.
> 
> We're about halfway through the trilogy by this point (or at least through Trials), a little more to go, so I hope you'll continue along. Until then, please do Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	16. An Observatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Chapter 16!

Chapter 16

An Observatory

The bus trundled along the mountain road, filled with the delightful chattering of the passengers. Finally being able to actually head up the mountain at a decent speed must have been a relief to many of them, even if the bus was a little more full than Ash supposed it usually was. Part of the raven-haired trainer's mind was on how Hau and the other Jangmo-o were doing, hoping the boy would get there sooner than later, but the other part was focused on Clemont's impending task, one that Rotom seemed most excited about.

"Does this mean Rotom and company can contact Professor Oak in a flash?" it asked, zipping about the bus excitedly. It drew some slight attention while Clemont chuckled.

"Something like that, I guess. I mean, we could always give him a phone call," Clemont pointed out. Ash didn't want him feeling like his work was negligible in the long run, so he slung an arm around him like always.

"But it's not the same. If the professor isn't at the phone, then it's pointless. With the IRCS, we can contact him wherever he is in a flash. What you guys designed is beyond impressive!" Ash told him. Clemont blushed a little at the notion and mumbled a thanks for the encouragement. "I bet Bonnie will be really proud once she hears that you've done it."

"Maybe we should contact them when it's installed," Clemont suggested. Instantly, Ash found himself shaking his head, prompting a rather perplexed look from the inventor.

"Serena wanted this time to help her figure things out, same for me," he told him, clutching at his backpack while Pikachu dozed away on his head. "It might not end up being much, but let's have something to share with them when we get back instead of intruding on that, yeah?"

"Good point," Clemont agreed, their bodies jumping a little at one of the bumps in the road. Ash could feel his excitement growing, especially with the new partner that was at his side. Another trial was coming up, and he wondered what this one would entail. That excitement quickly jumped up at the sound of the little boy from earlier.

"Look, mommy! There it is!" Ash and Clemont both leaned over from their seats in the back of the bus to press their faces against the window. Pikachu woke up and managed to do the same with Rotom.

It was a magnificent sight. A large building that looked almost like it was electronic in nature. Part of that may have been because of all the Electric type Pokémon that were surrounding the building, as though they were attracted there by one thing or another. Whatever it was, it made the place look even more alive than ever. His gaze traveled upwards and he saw the large bubble that signified the massive telescope pointing towards the sky, which was starting to darken just a bit. He almost hoped they'd be able to all look at the stars together.

Turning his head, however, yielded an even more magnificent sight; one that got his blood racing in the moment like none other. It was a mountain, larger and far more majestic than the one they were on. It almost seemed like it was reaching for the very heavens with the way it was placed. Atop it, though, was the most attracting feature: a large stadium that looked to be currently constructed around an older one. It was like an ancient colosseum for gladiators that was being retrofitted. There was no doubt in Ash's mind.  _That_  was Mount Lanakila.  _That_  was where the first ever Alola League would be held. His heart raced from it.

"All right, folks! Here we are!" called the bus driver, and Ash could feel the entire bus shuddering to its halt. The doors snapped open, and those near the front began to race from the bus. Outside, by the bus stop for down the mountain, plenty of others were also waiting, like they had for a while. Ash shook his head, thinking about the new Pokémon with him.

When most of the passengers had left, Ash and Clemont stood, and their entire little group began making their way off of the bus. The bus driver sent an appreciative nod to them as they stepped off. The cool air of the mountain assailed them, though it was hardly uncomfortable. If anything, it was fresh, and clear, and allowed Ash and Clemont to truly get a better look at the area near the observatory. It was somewhat busy there, which was no surprise, but Ash was most surprised to see how busy the observatory, itself, was. For a supposed trial site, they really had no problem letting people in, which he supposed made it closer to Kiawe's trial than any other. The biggest thing to note, however, was the Pokémon Center.

"Ah, Clemont, do you mind if we pop in at the Center to get a checkup?"

"Not a bad idea," Clemont agreed. Ash was glad that the frostiness from them yesterday was completely gone now, both of them working together again. He stopped himself from walking to the Center at the thought.

"Reminds me. Come on out, everyone!" Ash called. Clemont watched him do so before agreeing to the notion and calling his entire team out as well. Each one appeared with a cry, Dartrix resting on Lycanroc's head comfortably. She seemed totally fine with it. Passimian and Trumbeak were the first to take note of the little one below them. "Right, everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest member: Jangmo-o!"

"Jang jang!" Jangmo-o cried out, greeting them all with a toothy smile. Trumbeak raised a wing in greeting while Passimian kept watching Jangmo-o. The two seemed to keep their gazes locked before nodding, like they accepted each other as brothers-in-arms without a single problem. Ash was grateful for that.

"Darroh!" Dartrix cooed out happily, especially when Lycanroc padded forward and nuzzled her snout against Jangmo-o's face. He took it, and after she retracted, she barked joyously. Jangmo-o looked almost flattered and Ash felt he could breathe easier. His new Pokémon looked to get along with all of the others. Greninja's departure hadn't affected their group chemistry.

"Ches ches!" Chespin greeted Jangmo-o, puffing his chest out, but causing himself to fall over. Luxray and Bunnelby propped him up, the former seeming to earn Jangmo-o's respect. Charjabug, as usual, was crawling all over Clemont's bag. That was the funniest part, considering it cared less for the source of electricity than all the other Electric types in the area.

"Jangmo-o," Ash called, kneeling down to face his newest Pokémon, clustered with his other team members, "we're all taking on the Island Trials. It's a great opportunity for us to get stronger and stronger while bringing us together. This place is one of them. Will you help us?"

"Jang!" Jangmo-o agreed without hesitation. Ash nodded, glad to have his Pokémon's approval. With a grin, Ash put his fist inward, but at a level low enough for Jangmo-o and Pikachu to reach it. All of his Pokémon surged forward, pressing their fists (or wings) to his. Even Chespin decided to join in with Clemont.

"Everyone, let's do our best to do what needs to be done! Clemont will install the IRCS like no one else could, and we'll complete our next trial!" Having all of their looks of determination, Ash raised his fist upward and into the air. His Pokémon and Clemont all emulated it as best as they could (which resulted in a powerful howl from Lycanroc). Some people reacted, but most didn't. "All right! Time for a quick check up before we take on the trial captain!"

"Passi!" Passimian called, thumping his chest with his berry as he turned to lead the troupe to the Pokémon Center. Ash was right there with him, quickly taking over as leader as they entered into the building. It was bustling enough, though no Pokémon seemed to be treated for the moment. Ash figured it was likely that not too many people were here for a trial at any one time. In fact, the most populated area of the Center was the café, where some of their fellow bus riders were getting a refreshment. The only one Ash didn't recognize was an older man with tired eyes who was sipping on…something. He looked to be surveying the people of the Center, though it wasn't like he seemed all too interested.

"Alola!" Nurse Joy called from her desk. Ash raised his hands in greeting with the muttered salutation. "Here for a trial, or…?"

"Yeah!" Ash announced cheerily. He also moved aside to drag Clemont back over. "My friend's here for some important work in the Observatory."

"On behalf of the League," Clemont clarified. Nurse Joy's eyes lit up, as though it was something she was waiting for. Ash leaned on to the desk while Pikachu hopped upon it. Rotom was floating lazily about the area, clearly bored with no Bonnie to tease.

"Can you check our Pokémon out?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to," she said, beginning to walk away from her counter. "I'll even let them know that you arrived. It shouldn't be long."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy!" Ash called as she finished leading all of the Pokémon to the back room. The doors to the Pokémon Center slid open and Ash turned to see four maintenance workers slinking in. Ash didn't remember the mismatched quartet from the bus and figured that they must have worked at the observatory itself, even if their mannerisms suggested that they didn't quite belong there.

"So…you're a trial-goer…" the man sitting with his coffee muttered out with boredom. Ash and Clemont turned to him, seeing him stirring his coffee like he had nothing better to do. "You Ash, then?"

"How did you…?" Ash's tension level felt like ratcheting right up at the mention of his name coming from the unknown man's lips. His facial expression didn't change much, though the corners of his lips twisted upwards a little in a smirk.

"Olivia told me," he said. "That some skilled trainer would be heading here, and I can tell you're one…well, at least seasoned. Said you were something else."

"Oh?" Ash asked. The man, an older man with short gray hair and what looked like an old police officer's uniform, continued to stir his coffee. He looked Ash up and down with his tired eyes, not giving any more of a response. Ash wasn't quite sure what to make of the man, and Clemont  _definitely_  wasn't sure. They just stood there, staring at the man as he began to yawn.

"Kids like you are such a pain…" he finally groaned out, stretching his legs. "These Kahunas always think you're these big shots, but I don't see anything special."

"Uh…" Clemont appeared to be entirely flabbergasted. Ash didn't know what to think. The man was rude, abrasive, and downright insulting. The four mechanics that had come in were watching the conversation almost angrily, like they wanted to jump in and defend his impugned honor or something. The man sighed.

"Tell me, brat, you beat Olivia, yeah?"

"I did." Ash wasn't sure what to say to the man. Heck, he still wasn't even sure who the man was. Regardless of these things, the man stood, downing his coffee in one gulp. Funnily enough, he looked no more energized than he had before the coffee, like his whole entire purpose was to just shrug things off.

"She must have had an off day, then," he said, cricking his neck. Ash scowled.

_Not another one…_ He was really starting to get tired of people telling him of his failings, or that his wins supposedly didn't mean anything. Ash kept his temper in check, however, not wanting to blow up at a slight from a man who clearly didn't have a filter. "I don't think she did. It was one of the toughest fights I've ever had."

"Yeah, I don't care," the man replied. He grabbed his cup and tossed it over his shoulder with another yawn. Ash thought it would smash against the floor, but to his surprise, the barista caught it and placed it straight in the sink. "Kahunas. Captains. That League thing…It can go to hell for all I care. Just let me sleep it off."

"Kahuna Nanu! That is no attitude to take with aspiring trainers!" Nurse Joy's voice suddenly snapped from the backroom. She was storming forward, but Ash was too busy doing a double take. She had called him a Kahuna of all things. He looked to Clemont and the two shared a gaze as all the different facts began to fall into place rapidly.

"You're the Kahuna? !" Ash asked suddenly. Nanu, as Ash assumed that was his name, said nothing. He just looked at Nurse Joy with his ever bored expression.

"Would that I wasn't. It's such a pain," Nanu said. He placed his hands in his pockets, and Ash could now see the glittering Z-Ring on his arm. It looked strikingly similar to Gladion's. Now it sort of made sense why he rarely saw any of that variety of Z-Ring. Nanu couldn't be bothered to do much of anything in the end. "Let me guess. You want to challenge me, right?"

"Of course," Ash told him. "I mean, after I complete the other trials. Just tell me where to go."

"Naturally…all the trial-goers are the same. No wonder they turn out the same," Nanu said under his breath. He was shaking his head as he made his way out of the Center. The man pretty much ignored their whole entire group as he was doing so, not even responding to Ash's statement, really. Ash had to actually wonder if the man cared about administering his Grand Trial at all. "Thanks for the coffee!"

"You're not sticking around?" Ash asked before thinking much about it. Nanu stopped at the exit, and for the first time, he seemed to pay actual attention to his words.

"Why bother? I don't care much for you, kid, no matter what Olivia says. Gotta see it with my own eyes."

"Then watch me do the tri-"

"Like a trial is any way to prove  _that_. The annoying pipsqueak even knows that," Nanu dismissed easily. Ash's lips twisted, almost like he was puffing his cheeks. Nanu's expression didn't change the whole time. He just watched Ash a moment and then turned right about. "Later, Nurse Joy. Have a meeting to get to in the city. An old…friend is supposed to be there."

"Take care, Nanu…" Joy sighed out. Within seconds, the rather odd Kahuna had disappeared, leaving Ash and Clemont staring at nothing but air. "Nanu's quite the experience, isn't he?"

"Rotom could agree," Rotom said, question marks all over its screen. Joy laughed at it, only stopping when the dinging sound from the backroom sounded out. Ash took it as indication that their Pokémon were taken care of.

"Yeah, that's our Kahuna: strong, wise, but couldn't care about any of it. I think he wishes that Tapu Bulu never picked him as Kahuna," Joy told them. Ash  _really_  wasn't sure to make of that, and he just turned back to greet Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon now running up to him and jumping into his arms. While they were reuniting, the door slid open again. For all of a second, Ash thought that maybe Nanu had changed his mind, but that changed once the new arrival opened his mouth.

"You're Clemont and Ash?" The Pokémon all stopped their rambunctious reunion, getting off their trainers and turning to face the new man. Ash, too, looked and watched as Clemont's mouth fell open again. He couldn't understand why. The man simply looked like an older version of Clemont, complete with darker blonde hair and glasses. Only, he wasn't wearing a jumpsuit or polo shirt of any kind. He was a little classier.

"That's us," Ash answered. The man reached behind his head and scratched his hair, looking relieved at the whole thing. "And you're…"

"Right, I-"

"Molayne!" Clemont shouted out, like he had no control over it. Ash flitted his gaze between the two blonds, and Pikachu joined him once he was on his shoulder. "You're  _the_  Molayne! The mind behind so many technological achievements and implementing them in practicality. If Faba could be considered a scientific genius, then your design and engineering of things like telescopes and other systems makes you an engineering genius of the highest caliber!"

"Aw, thanks," Molayne said sheepishly. He looked embarrassed to be receiving such praise, as though he didn't receive it too often. "Honestly, though, I've just done some work at the observatory. Nothing special."

"That's not true!" Clemont huffed, steam pouring from his nostrils. Ash took a step back, alarmed by the reaction that his friend was giving off. To give himself room to do so, Ash returned the Pokémon to their pokeballs and continued to watch. "Half of the current engineering when it comes to League scoring systems, or even the different fields at a League match wouldn't be possible without you!"

"Oh, sure…though my cousin is the one working on improving the electronic circuitry behind it all," the shaggy blond told them all. Ash was tilting his head now, feeling like he was being hit with more information than he could handle, or wanted to handle. So, he just spat it out.

"Cousin?" Clemont seemed about to spout off again, but he stopped and held back, biting his tongue. Molayne gave him an amused smile and jerked his head towards the exit.

"Why don't I just explain on the way. You have a task to do, right? Not to mention the observatory gets more active at night, so you'll want to try and complete your task before then," the man told them. Clemont nodded his head furiously, as though he agreed with it. With even more haste than Ash could muster, the boy returned all of his Pokémon and chased after Molayne. Ash shared a chuckle with Pikachu and took off after them, back into the mountain air.

"Is everything up to code within the observatory?" Clemont was asking, coming to walk side by side with the man that was now escorting them. "What model of telescope do you use? Is there enough material for me to work with?"

"We've done the initial staging process," Molayne explained. Ash hung a little bit back, not wanting to intrude on what was one of the most important things for Clemont in that moment (and, indeed, was the entire reason he had even come there). "The problem my cousin, Sophocles, has been having mostly comes down to an issue of wiring. Boy's a genius at programming things, but when it comes down to simple wiring, it fails him."

"Surely you can handle all of that, though!"

"Me? No way! I'm horribly useless with electrical wiring and all that nonsense. I merely design the systems, but never all the little bits and pieces that make them all go!" Molayne chuckled out. "Give me a diagram and I could tell you how to design a system that won't collapse in on itself, but I'm no good with electricity. Kukui always told me so."

"You know Kukui?" Ash asked. He felt bad about intruding, especially when they were finally reaching the observatory and entering inside its halls. Feeling he was being followed, Ash looked back to see the maintenance workers that had been at the Center returning from their break.

"He and I go way back…"

"Let me guess, you all went to the school together on Melemele?" Clemont suggested. Molayne laughed, pushing open the doors to their location.

"Nothing so sordid. We were rivals, actually," the man answered them. That was the most interesting thing Ash had heard, and for a moment, he wondered if Molayne was the captain he'd be facing off against. Not that he'd had much experience with Kukui, but he did have enough to know the professor seemed to be in a league of his own. "Of course, he's far surpassed me now."

"Are you the captain?" Ash asked, deciding to simply come out and say it. He was so enraptured in asking, that he hadn't even realized they were now inside the observatory. It looked pretty much a lot like the outside, except busier, with people in lab coats running back and forth. Molayne was weaving them through the halls and the other tourists expertly, aiming for what looked to be an elevator.

"No way," Molayne admitted. "That would be Sophocles…at least in the moments he actually acts like one. Don't be surprised if he skips over the actual trial portion and jumps straight to the battle."

"That sounds okay to me," Ash chuckled. As much as he did enjoy the trials and all of the different things they offered, a simple scuff-up was instantly more enjoyable on the whole. Even Pikachu seemed to think so.

"Yeah, Sophocles is lazy. He'd rather play around with his computer programs all day. No wonder Nanu keeps insisting the trial system is bad." Ash blinked. Clearly Nanu was a man who made his mark everywhere, but he had no idea why the man would think the trial system, one that he was a part of, was failing. "Oh well. Have to let go of those things some times. Anyway, Clemont, we really just need you to do what you do best."

"Excellent," Clemont admitted. He seemed to have gotten out of his fanboying phase, steeling his mind for the task ahead. Ash, on the other hand, felt less than enthused as he stepped on to the elevator. Hearing that the trial captain could probably care less about his own trial was rather disheartening in Ash's mind, reminding him of Volkner back in Sinnoh. He'd have much rather had Molayne as the captain.

The elevator jolted and began to carry them upwards, likely towards the top level of the observatory. Molayne leaned against the wall of the elevator and seemed to be enjoying the ride while Clemont was running through calculations. For a moment, the lights flickered in the elevator and it shuddered, making Ash and Pikachu look around. Then, Pikachu's ears perked up and he twitched back and forth.

"Looks like he's testing stuff again," the shaggy blonde sighed out. "Sophocles really loves his Electric types, so he's always trying out new inventions to bond with them in whatever way. Pikachu probably feels the effect of that."

"Likely. But Pikachu's been affected by worse," Ash told him, scratching his buddy behind the ears. He quickly remembered all the times Pikachu had been controlled by electrical devices, and figured he'd be able to overcome all of them no matter what. "Though, why is the trial site here at the observatory?"

"Well, Electrium-Z is mined around here, though I use the term 'mined' loosely," Molayne said. Rotom found the information fascinating, seemingly recording it on the screen as it listened. Clemont was simply oblivious through his preparations. "More than that, it was always the site of the trial, but the observatory was made in order to study the legendary Pokémon of Alola, and they just decided to keep it that way."

"You're studying the legendary Pokémon here, bzzt?" Rotom asked, clearly most interested. Ash couldn't deny his own curiosity as well. The elevator dinged, indicating their arrival. Clemont moved first, ambling off like he really had no mind of his own. Ash just grabbed him once Molayne was moving in the required direction and pulled him after.

"More the stars and the celestial bodies, but they're connected closely enough," Molayne admitted. He jerked his head once more, pointing towards the final room they were heading for. "I'll show you once we've got the IRCS installed. Just some interesting data we've collected."

"Awesome," Ash said in agreement as the glass doors to their intended room opened. They stepped inside and Ash was struck by the strangely familiar setup of it. It was almost exactly like the IRCS area in Kalos…only a little less complete. The only thing truly different was the rather fat boy sitting in a corner, playing with some devices in his hand while checking some readouts on a computer. If he had a guess, Ash would say that this was Sophocles.

"I'm back, Sophy," Molayne said. The boy didn't look up.

"Great timing, Big Mo," Sophocles responded. Ash stepped closer and soon noticed something whirring around the boy that looked like a gray hedgehog of some sort. "Calm down, Togedemaru!"

"Machi machi!" Togedemaru, as Ash figured it was called, squealed out happily as it stopped. It turned to face all of them as newcomers and quickly noticed Pikachu. With surprising speed, it began to spin and spin right over to him and launched itself into the air. Ash was quickly slammed in the face by it and nearly fell over, only to find it cuddling Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pi…ka…"

"Togedemaru always gets excited whenever it has a new Electric friend to play with, for what it's worth," Molayne explained to him. Ash would have responded, only Togedemaru's spines were jabbing into his face, and it hurt. Rotom floated down to remove it, but stopped at the spikes. "Anyway, Sophy, what's up?"

"I tested my newest program for the telescope, but it caused a slight outage," Sophocles said, his tongue sticking out as he seemed to be adjusting things on a keyboard.

"We noticed."

"Anyway, sent back way more data than I expected, but I'm not sure how much to actually send on to the scientists here." Molayne abandoned the two boys he was escorting in order to look at the information on Sophocles' screens. Ash reached up and delicately picked Togedemaru off his shoulder to place it on the floor. Pikachu joined it, obviously in an effort to prevent a similar event from repeating itself.

"Interesting…" Molayne was speaking. "They've been tracking this set of constellations, right?"

"Yeah, they have been, but I almost didn't recognize them, they're so close together now." Ash walked forward, leaving the two Electric types to play together and Clemont to mumble to himself in front of the apparatus for the IRCS. "Do you think an eclipse is coming or something?"

"Doubtful," Molayne answered, scratching at his chin. Ash finished approaching them, but none of the blonds seemed to be aware of his presence any longer. "I mean, we're no scientists, but it looks like these stars are set to align. We haven't witnessed a phenomenon even remotely like that in almost half a decade, and this looks more…well, longer lasting than the previous one, and not quite the same."

"What's it mean, you think?" Sophocles asked, looking up to his cousin.

"That we're gonna get real busy at the observatory. But let's leave the analyzing to the scientists, yeah?" Molayne said, patting his cousin on the back. He pulled himself upward, giving a grin to Ash, and a shrug that essentially said "see what I mean?". Sophocles was  _still_  ignoring his presence, turning back to his screen.

"It'll be fun to see what happens then," he stated, a smug little smirk on his face as he appeared to highlight the data that was important and sent it onward. The chubby boy then sat back, causing Ash to stare at him in complete and utter disbelief. Could he  _really_  be this dense? It made a vein twitch in Ash's head.

"Excuse me," he finally spoke, even going so far as to clear his throat. Sophocles finally looked up, blinking rapidly, as if he at last realized that he actually had visitors. Ash smiled, almost waving his hand as the roly-poly boy sprang to his feet. As mean as it sounded, in his frustrations, Ash wondered if he hadn't just rolled on to his feet. Sophocles' pudgy little arm finally swung out, pointing forward…only, it wasn't pointed towards Ash.

"You! You're Clemont!" he squeaked out. Ash was forced to grit his teeth, but he didn't say anything. This was doubled by Molayne's sigh and apologetic smile. "You're the one who created the Inter-Regional Communications System!"

"Hmm…yeah, I am," Clemont said, finally jerked out of his thoughts. Ash let out a small sigh, himself, and decided to just let Clemont have his moment. He most certainly deserved it. A trial was nothing next to this. "Are you…Sophocles?"

"I am!" Sophocles stated proudly. He suddenly took out a small device, electronic in nature of course, and handed it to Clemont. "Ever since I heard about that breakthrough in communication technology I simply had to meet you and get your autograph!"

"M- _my_  autograph?" Clemont stammered out. He looked absolutely floored by the admiration. Ash was a little surprised, as well, given the excess amount of admiration the boy had doled out through their journey in Alola. "Oh…well, I guess."

"Program scored!" Sophocles said. Ash watched as Clemont sheepishly took the pad and signed his autograph upon it. The rounder boy, who was actually quite the bit shorter than Clemont, retracted the device and closed it, stowing it away.

"I'm honestly surprised you've heard of me," Clemont admitted. Ash backed up, standing next to Molayne and leaning up towards him. As he did so, Sophocles planted his hands on his hips to explain (from what Ash could glean) how Clemont had become so known to someone like him. It seemed like a combination of trade magazines and the Honor of Kalos Ceremony (the last one wasn't surprising).

"So…is he always like this?"

"Pretty much," Molayne chuckled out. "To be honest, I used to the be captain of this trial, but I wanted to focus more on my engineering work, and when Nanu was chosen as Kahuna, I decided it was time to step down when Sophocles completed his trials and became of age. If only he learned the discipline aspect…"

"Or just the paying attention aspect," Ash muttered out. Molayne heard and laughed.

"Yes, well, he means well, and we've both been a great help to the researchers here, in those moments Sophy can pull his head out of the clouds," Molayne explained to him flippantly. The trial captain was still talking and it looked like Clemont was starting to sweat. "Or just stop talking. Togedemaru's energy can have a bad influence on him when he actually gets moving."

"So pretty much, once I heard about the IRCS I really wanted to be involved with it, so I suggested the observatory since it's pretty much equipped for just about anything and everything," Sophocles was explaining to an ever more exasperated Clemont, who looked about ready to pass out. "I mean, it's clearly the best place for programming it since there'd be no interference, unlike being on Blush Mountain which is tall, sure, but surrounded by all of these other mountains and that kind of stuff."

"Sophy," Molayne spoke up, clearly trying to gain the boy's attention. Ash was pretty sure that it didn't work, since Sophocles essentially continued to plow onward.

"Then the League called up and said someone would be coming to install it within the next few months, though I never found out who; too busy trying to figure it out myself. Your program's brilliant by the way. Just made a few tweaks for the altitude, but it was otherwise unneeded…oh, if I could meet Conway, too! Anyway, I _never_  thought they would actually send  _you_  of all people to do this. To see you install it…"

"Sophy!" Molayne's voice finally broke through, and the disgruntled boy turned to face his cousin while Clemont was allowed a much needed breather.

"What, Big Mo? !"

"You have a trial-goer," the other blond pointed out with a wry smile, pointing to Ash. Sophocles blinked yet again, almost like he couldn't even see Ash. In order to move things along, Ash raised his hand and gave a short wave. This appeared to foster conflict in Sophocles who finally saw Ash, but kept turning back and forth between both Ash and Clemont.

"Bu-but Clemont…" the boy whined, looking rather upset about being told he had to do his job. Molayne gave him a stern expression, one that needed no words. Sophocles finally sighed. "I really wanted to see what I was doing wrong with the system…"

"It's all right," Clemont suddenly insisted. "I have all of my stuff and if you'd like, I could log it all in to the computer. Ash's trial is very important to him, and I wouldn't want to take that away from him."

"I don't want to for you, either, Clemont. We already had to sacrifice seeing Serena's Ceremony," Ash argued back. Clemont smiled at him, appreciative of the trust and willingness to sacrifice that Ash was showing.

"It's all right, Ash. I've installed a lot of these before, but you'll only likely do these trials once," Clemont insisted to him. He had slung his backpack off and practically slammed it down, quickly taking the assortment of tools out. Ash still wasn't sure how to feel, frowning on the issue. Sophocles was still swiveling his head, though now it seemed more like he had an idea than it was exasperation.

"Togedemaru, come here, will you?" the younger boy asked. Behind Ash, Togedemaru stopped playing with Pikachu (playing still being a very loose word in their situation) and spun back over to its trainer. The boy seemed to have what looked like a mini camera setup that he equipped to the Pokémon. "I want you to observe everything Clemont does as he installs it during the battle, so we have a record for later."

"Machi!" Togedemaru agreed, running over to be with Clemont. Sophocles straightened up, now grinning at Ash as he held a separate device in his hands. Molayne was stepping away as his cousin pressed a button, suddenly opening the roof above them with a rather jarring noise, while the floor below was suddenly converted into a battlefield. Molayne certainly hadn't been lying about Sophocles' proclivities.

"So, we're jumping right into the battle?" Ash said, flexing his arm and rolling his shoulder. Sophocles walked slowly to one side of their surprisingly large battlefield. When he looked up, he was grinning.

"We are," the boy said. Ash noticed that from the direction Sophocles was in, he could still observe much of what Clemont was doing. "But let's make things a little more exciting. I'll be calling out five Pokémon at once."

"Sophy…don't let your complexity get the better of you," Molayne warned him. It was clear from the comment that Sophocles was quick to make things too complicated, especially from the way the chubby boy waved him off. Ash's eyes narrowed. He'd use that against him.

"It'll be fine," Sophocles stated. "So, I call out five, including the Totem Pokémon. You're allowed two Pokémon at once until your entire team is defeated, but for every Pokémon that I defeat, I get to add another one to the horde."

"Sounds simple enough," Ash agreed. Despite how fast and quick the whole trial seemed, he still began running through the different combinations that could be offered. However, Sophocles was holding up a finger.

"That's not the only stipulation for my trial! You also need to defeat the Totem and every other Pokémon before Clemont finishes assembling the IRCS."

"What?" Both boys carried a flat tone, especially as they looked at one another. Sophocles looked even more smug than when Ash had first seen him at this idea. Whether he intended to prove that Clemont was better by setting it up first, or he hoped Ash could finish so quickly he'd be able to watch the inventor do so, Ash didn't know. Not that it mattered. He was never one to back down, and Clemont had ultimately grown into a person much the same.

"I mean, if you don't want to accept the challenge, you can always take your trial tomorrow," Sophocles stated smugly. Ash once more shared a glance with Clemont, and he could see a fire burning behind the inventor's eyes. It was the same fire he'd seen in his gym battle those many, many months ago.

"Oh, it's no problem," Clemont chuckled out. He was now gripping on to some screwdrivers with a grin, his glasses shining. "I'm more than willing to compete against Ash and give it my all. No holding back there."

"Me, too," Ash said, holding a fist forward. It wasn't just a challenge towards Sophocles, but for his friend, as well. In some sense, it was a proving ground for the both of them. Sophocles looked genuinely surprised by both of their enthusiasms. Eventually, though, he shook his head.

"All right, then."

"I'll referee," Molayne suggested, stepping towards the middle of the battlefield. Rotom, likewise, decided to referee, though his was more on the basis of time between the two friends than the actual battle. Ash quickly walked to his own trainer's box, making sure to stand firmly in it while gripping two pokeballs. Sophocles sighed.

"Well, let's get the Trial of Sophocles underway," the captain said in resignation. He held his device up and there was a sharp pulsing noise. At Ash's feet, Pikachu's ears twitched, but he looked up, prompting Ash to do the same. From the hole that was now in the ceiling dropped four Charjabug, as though attracted to the sound, each of them clicking furiously and rustling up to Sophocles happily. Ash raised an eyebrow; there really were all different ways of understanding and making friends with Pokémon.

Then came the rumbling, and Ash knew just what was coming. A loud scream atop the observatory (and a familiar sounding one at that) indicated the presence of the Totem Pokémon. Very soon, it arrived, sliding in quickly and taking up quite the bit of space, though it didn't seem so in the deceptively large room.

"Ooh, a Vikavolt, the evolved form of Charjabug," Rotom noted. "Rotom will record this for Rotom's records." Ash wasn't in the mind to care about that. He and Clemont were poised and ready, both promising to not hold back for the sake of the other. Even with the towering Vikavolt that was at least ten times larger than its support team, brimming with the same aura that all those before it had, Ash was confident. This was going to be a cinch, and it would drive Clemont further, too.

"Dartrix, Trumbeak, I choose you!" He tossed both pokeballs out, his trusted fliers emerging at the same time with their loud cries. Sophocles looked incredulous, while Molayne appeared curious. Vikavolt seemed relatively uninterested, as though this battle was a job for it, though its wings kept it buzzing and alert. Ash just grinned and Molayne raised his hand.

"Well, let the competition, battle, and Trial of Sophocles begin!" he cried, lowering his hand quickly. Ash launched into action.

"Dartrix, use Acrobatics! Trumbeak, Drill Peck! Hit the Charjabug!" Ash ordered, punching forward furiously. Both Pokémon obeyed with the single snap, diving forward: one with his talons, the other with her spinning beak. Sophocles gave no order, and it seemed that the Vikavolt was just as lazy, like they really didn't think this was a battle worth paying attention to.  _Let's change that._  Dartrix and Trumbeak both slammed into two of the Charjabug that were there, forcing them back. It certainly got Vikavolt's attention, considering the other two Charjabug began to let off blue shocks.

"Vikvik…" the Totem Pokémon scratched out and a silvery glow appeared near its long mandibles. Then it fired right for Dartrix.

"Get moving!" Ash called. Both birds took to the air, dodging around the lightning shocks from the Charjabug that were still hale and hearty. Dartrix was nimble, flitting through, though Trumbeak showed more precision. The Flash Cannon from Vikavolt fired, nailing Dartrix on the wing. "Time to use Flame Charge! Make it like a whirlwind!"

"Kera!" Trumbeak cried. She finished avoiding the sparks being put out and her own body began to blaze. She shot downward while Dartrix hung back, recovering from the attack. Those Charjabug they had attacked earlier were seeming to store energy in their bodies with Charge. Trumbeak burst forward, disappearing for a second before beginning to make tight circles around the entire horde of enemies. The air sparked with the heat, exploding upward like a column of flame that transitioned into a cyclone, the embers flying through the open roof. Ash's eyes flit away for a second, making sure he was in the clear away from the IRCS; he was. Sophocles now took his eye away from the busily working Clemont, at last taking an interest in the battle.

"Now, Dartrix, get in there and knock a Charjabug back with Leaf Blade!" Still no command was given from Sophocles' end, but that wasn't a real problem. Dartrix was back on the move, vanishing within the flames like he had done when he used Leafage. The tips of his wings glowed a rather bright green as he reappeared behind one of the Charjabug to knock it back with a slicing move. It cried out, having clearly not expected it, and went spinning through the air. "Finish it with Echoed Voice!"

"Turuuuuuuum!" Trumbeak cried out viciously, her beak opening wide and letting off the powerful yellow soundwaves. At point blank range, the Charjabug shifted for a moment before being blown backwards, off of the battlefield and slamming into a wall. That move officially got Sophocles' attention.

"Vikavolt, use Thunderbolt!" Vikavolt scratched out once more as electricity formed between its massive jaws, traveling as a current between them. It flew back a bit as it fired its volt out, like the force of the attack had driven it back all on its own. Around it, the Charjabug's gray mouths were glowing green and they leapt for Trumbeak, latching on to her talons. She tried to shake them off, only managing to slam one into the many others.

"Dartrix, use Pluck at max speed! Sail into the Thunderbolt!"

"Darroh!" Dartrix cried. He flapped back as his beak began to glow blue and then shot forward. As the bolt of electricity aimed right for him, he dove into it, cutting a path despite the electricity that was filtering through his body. It was a clash of wills between the two attacks, but Dartrix didn't quit, finding his mark by slamming Vikavolt right between the jaws and flying back up. His body was smoking a little, having obviously taken a decent amount of damage. Trumbeak shook off the enemy Charjabug.

"Now, Trumbeak, Echoed Voice!" The successive attack was more powerful, and over a wider range, breaking up small parts of the battlefield. Most of the Charjabug landed on the battlefield with little harm done to them, but the first one that had been attacked flew off to join its defeated brethren once more. Two down, and Sophocles had finally taken a vested interest in the battle. "Let's go and hit Vikavolt full speed with Acrobatics and Drill Peck!"

His two fliers cried out loudly and both began to sail for the large Vikavolt that seemed to be waiting for them. The Charjabug down below were recovering, one faster than the other and it clicked its jaws together before sending a yellow, circular beam right for the two attacking birds. Dartrix was faster, but he happened to land right within the range of the quick moving beam, colliding with his body. The Blade Quill Pokémon staggered, convulsions of paralysis wracking its body.

"Guillotine," Sophocles practically laughed out at the sight. Ash grit his teeth; another kind of Thunder Wave and Guillotine combo that he had faced once before was possible, and Ash would have no idea when it was coming. Vikavolt moved quickly, closing the distance in seconds to Dartrix, proving it was much faster than its earlier sloth would suggest. Its jaws were glowing silver and it sliced right through Dartrix, forcing Ash to close his eyes. When he opened them once more, he saw that Dartrix had hit the floor, passed out.

"Dartrix is unable to battle!" Molayne called. Ash sighed out, grabbing his pokeball and returning his brave Pokémon. At the very least, he knew what to watch out for the most with Totem Vikavolt.

"Thank you, Dartrix. We'll win this for certain," Ash replied. Trumbeak flapped downward, having stopped her attack at the Guillotine. She looked angry, making Ash chuckle a little. For all of their arguments over food, Trumbeak and Dartrix really did seem to love each other in a sense. "Vikavolt is fast. And powerful."

"Of course.  _I_  raised it," Sophocles said. He diverted his attention to Clemont, allowing Ash a brief second to do the same. The inventor was hard at work, connecting all the different wirings while continually checking a diagram. They still had time, especially if the screens weren't lit up yet. Bringing his face back, Ash saw Sophocles press a button on his little device and he flinched. He had forgotten about another Charjabug being added into the mix. Sure enough, from up above, another dropped down, clicking fiercely, and certainly looking healthier than all the others.

"Well, we'll just have to beat it, then. Jangmo-o, I choose you!" Tossing the pokeball outward, his newest Pokémon appeared, stamping along the battlefield a little, more than ready for battle. "This is our first battle together, Jangmo-o. Let's make it a great one."

"Jang."

"Great, start off with Dragon Tail! Slam all of them into the ground!" Ash ordered, sweeping his hand outward. Down at his feet, Pikachu began cheering loudly. Jangmo-o barreled along the field, moving quickly as his tail glowed green. He then swiped it downward in quick succession, using the momentum to nail the Charjabug down before leaping for Vikavolt. "Help him out with Drill Peck!"

"Bera!" Trumbeak cried, spinning and aiming right for Vikavolt's side. Yellow streaks flew off from her body as she drilled into Vikavolt before it could act. The Dragon Tail made contact, but Ash watched as Vikavolt's jaw moved in and held him there. Sophocles was back to watching the battle, still wearing his smug expression.

"Thunderbolt," he said, twirling his device like he had this battle in the bag. Vikavolt's body charged, and at the same time, the Charjabug, all three of them, were charging up their own attacks. It created an affect far more powerful and intimidating than Ash would have thought. They needed to get out of there quick.

"Jangmo-o, break free with Dragon Claw, and Trumbeak, Flame Charge!" Ash's commands were heeded in seconds. Showing surprising mobility, Jangmo-o brought himself up with a glowing green claw and sliced across the jaw of the Totem. The Thunderbolt didn't stop, but the jaw slackened, allowing the dragon to break free. Trumbeak likewise hit it with her flaming body, picking up more speed.

The electricity struck, exploding around the battlefield and forcing Ash to cover his eyes. It seemed way more powerful than the last time it had attacked…Jangmo-o flew backwards, a little better off than Trumbeak, but still hurting from the attack. Vikavolt was on the offensive without waiting for a command, the silvery glow of Flash Cannon forming and firing. Before the Scale Pokémon could touch down, the attack impacted, exploding in an array of silvery sparks. Ash's fist clenched. Any more of those powerful attacks and the enemy would fill their ranks right back up.

His gaze quickly moved to Clemont. A few of the screens were on, though the boy seemed to still be working hard. Next, he looked to Molayne, the older man watching the battle discerningly. That was when it hit Ash…it was a  _trial_. There was a puzzle to solve, and it had to do with the setup of the battle.

"The Charjabug…" he breathed.  _They_  were the real threat. Not the fast-moving Vikavolt. The Charjabug were the ones providing Vikavolt with more strength than could be handled. Ash grinned. "Jangmo-o, charge right through the Charjabug with X-Scissor! Trumbeak, provide support!"

"Ah, get it with Guillotine!" Sophocles' hastily given order all but proved Ash's suspicion. Knocking out the Charjabug was the smartest plan, requiring all the precision he could muster. This would work; he just had to make it work quickly. Vikavolt soared in for Jangmo-o, but Trumbeak was already moving to intercept. Ash kept his eye on his newest Pokémon, but ordered a Flame Charge. Getting even faster, Trumbeak soared in to knock Vikavolt off course by its side with her burning body. Meanwhile, Jangmo-o was slamming through the enemy with a cross-shape in front of it. They all flew in the air, unable to act. "Bug Buzz!"

"Vikvikaaaaaaa!" came the horrible screeching. Trumbeak cried out in pain, and she wasn't the only one. All of the Charjabug appeared to be writhing in the air from the horrible attack. Clearly Sophocles was more interested in taking Ash's team out than protecting his own. Jangmo-o, however, was completely unaffected, finishing the attack as though Bug Buzz and its blood red waves were doing absolutely no damage to it. Ash's grin widened.

"Finish one of them with Drill Peck, quick!" Ash cried. Trumbeak shook her head, snapping herself back to attention and diving forward with a spin for the closest of the Charjabug. Their opponent could do nothing to defend themselves, taking the full brunt of the Drill Peck and being flung off the battlefield. "Dragon Tail!"

"Mojan!" Jangmo-o cried, his tail glowing green again as he whipped it around.

"Vikavolt, they're getting annoying," Sophocles stated. His smug expression was gone, replaced with an irksome one. Clearly the boy didn't like that he was keeping him away from watching Clemont install the machine. There were still three screens unconnected. Ash focused on his front, though. He could feel the air around them bristling, and he had a very good idea of what was about to happen. Sophocles raised his arms up and Ash saw him initiate the phases of a Z-Move, his own Z-Ring shining with a bright yellow glow. Ash considered his own, but in the tight space, with two Pokémon together, he decided against it.

"Brace yourselves!" Ash called, both Jangmo-o and Trumbeak nodding in receipt of the order. Sophocles and Vikavolt moved in tandem…well, not that Vikavolt had the ability to flexibly move the way its partner was moving, bending arms at a weird angle. The yellow glow surged around Vikavolt and Ash watched as the powerful electrical energy formed between its mandibles.

"Gigavolt Havoc!" Sophocles called. Once more, Vikavolt was pushed back from the energy of the attack as a bolt of electricity was hurled forward towards Jangmo-o. He hunkered down, prepared to take as much of the attack as he could.

Trumbeak got there first. It was a completely noble act of sacrifice, so fitting with her own personality as she flitted inward, using her gathered speed to intercept the Z-Move. Jangmo-o watched as the attack exploded around them, a yellow glow of bursting electricity erupting in a column that soared through the open hole in the ceiling. When it faded, Trumbeak was completely out cold, twitching a little on the battlefield.

"Trumbeak is unable to battle!"

"Jang jan!" Jangmo-o cried, running to his fallen companion. They had only just become partners, but the action that Trumbeak had taken had no doubt endeared herself to him.

"Turum…" she gasped out weakly, but Ash could see her smiling. He took the chance to return her with thanks, just as another Charjabug fell from the sky. The other two were looking ragged, and Vikavolt also seemed to be slowing down. Ash took stock of the battlefield. The more Charjabug there were, the stronger Vikavolt was. Jangmo-o couldn't be affected by one of Vikavolt's attacks. He reached for his next pokeball. The move would be tricky, and require all the precision his next Pokémon offered, but he had faith they could do it.

"Passimian, I choose you!" From within the pokeball, Passimian emerged, causing Jangmo-o to look up at him. The two partners shared a look, once more like brothers in arms, Ash felt. They nodded to each other and looked back to Ash. They were ready to go. "Let's finish this. Use Double Team for cover, and Jangmo-o, take one out with Dragon Claw!"

"Passi!" Passimian cried and his copies immediately spread out upon the area. The Charjabug didn't know which way to turn, or who to attack with their assault. One of them leapt forward with a Bug Bite, but it only ate a copy. It also came right into Jangmo-o's range.

"Jang!" Jangmo-o cried, swiping at it with the powerful green claw. Having been roughed up by all of the attacks before, that particular Charjabug flew back and out of the battlefield, passed out. It was back down to two and the Vikavolt.

"Now, hit the rest with Brick Break!" Ash called, pumping his fists a little. The remaining copies all brought their open palms slamming down upon the Charjabug, while the one behind Vikavolt also slammed into it, sending it spinning with a sharp cry.

"Flash Cannon," Sophocles called out. If Ash's ears weren't mistaking it, he was beginning to sound quite fearful. The battle was starting to move out of his control. Two screens were left for Clemont.

"Vikaaaaa!" Vikavolt cried, stabilizing itself with its wings and firing the lustrous cannon at both Jangmo-o and the now revealed Passimian, the lemur's copies fading. Both were hit, the attack exploding with a silver hue as they were both being driven backwards.

"Let's keep Vikavolt away for a moment. Passimian, throw Jangmo-o, and you attack with Dragon Tail on its underside!" His Pokémon obeyed in seconds, working almost flawlessly as Passimian grabbed the little one, gave a little spin, and threw him at Vikavolt, aiming slightly lower than it. Jangmo-o slid under and began to spin vertically, slamming his tail upwards. Vikavolt was tossed towards the sky, giving them a breather of a moment. "Now, into X-Scissor and Shadow Ball!"

"Simi!" Passimian chattered out, holding his berry back for a second. It erupted with shadows and he tossed it. Jangmo-o similarly sailed downwards for the exact same opponent. The shadow-wreathed berry made contact just as the cross shape did, slamming the Charjabug into the ground and leaving it passed out. Only one was left to accompany Vikavolt, reducing its power immensely.

"Vikshaaaaa!" Vikavolt came roaring back in with the blood red waves of Bug Buzz. Passimian held himself, despite clearly being harmed by the attack. Charjabug fired off a Thunder Wave at Jangmo-o, but thanks to his ability leaving him mobile in the face of Bug Buzz, the Scale Pokémon nimbly leapt aside, completely avoiding damage or the threat of paralysis.

"Finish Passimian with Guillotine. It's the stronger of the two!" Ash clenched his fist once more, trying to make the best decision. He snapped a look to Jangmo-o, who seemed to nod at him. It was a hard decision, but both knew it was for the best to take a victory; certainly not one he wanted to make, but the only feasible option given the choices. Ash nodded back while Vikavolt soared in at a quick speed with the silver-gleaming jaw. Passimian shook his head, recovering just before Vikavolt could reach him.

However, like Trumbeak before him, Jangmo-o leapt forward, right into the path of the Guillotine. The attack consumed him, catching the little dragon in its mandibles and allowing Passimian the chance to dodge as Jangmo-o hit the ground. He was completely down for the count, groaning a little.

"Jangmo-o is unable to battle!" Molayne called. He was watching Ash more, now, as if wondering how he'd handle the next portion of the battle. There was a light blue glow from Jangmo-o's body that floated up and rested on to Passimian. Both the lemur and Ash grinned.

"You did great Jangmo-o. Passimian and I will take it from here," Ash said.

"Pikapi! Pika?" Pikachu asked, as if wondering why he would say that. From Molayne's own expression, the man couldn't figure it out either. The next Charjabug joined the already exhausted one and the tired Vikavolt below. This was the final battle.

"This will just be a three on one!" Ash called out. Sophocles stopped his observation of Clemont stepping around Togedemaru, as the second-to-last screen lit up. He looked surprised.

"Wait…what…?"

"You said I  _could_  use two at once, not that I  _had_  to. Passimian is enough to finish this battle," Ash told him. The boy before him became flustered and Ash grinned. His complex strategy was about to work against him. Without two Pokémon to take out, his replenishment of forces would heavily dwindle. Ash felt he had solved the puzzle.

"Well, it's not like it matters."

"Right. Then let's end this! Double Team!" Ash cried. Passimian appeared all around the battlefield, surrounding the three opponents that were there. Ash kept a close eye on Vikavolt, waiting to hit it perfectly with any move he could use. "Now, pin them with Brick Break and use Shadow Ball!"

"Passi passi!" Passimian cried. The Charjabug clearly weren't sure which way to move, and it worked perfectly to Ash's attention. All of the doubles raised their fists and then slammed onto the field, itself, or their target. The rest of the copies began to vanish and Ash could see that the newcomer of the Charjabug already looked exhausted from the single attack. The second command simply pressed Ash's advantage. Passimian raised his arm back, holding the Bug types down and then pummeling them with his berry, brimming with shadows. As the remaining copies faded at last, Passimian leapt back, the last of the Charjabug defeated.

"Wha…?" Sophocles looked utterly surprised, and almost a little panicked. He clearly hadn't expected even the healthiest of Charjabug to be taken out by Passimian so quickly.

"I figured out your trial. Now it's just a race before Clemont can connect the system!" he allowed one look to see that the screens were all lit and Clemont was running all the diagnostics to officially connect the system. Sophocles still looked flustered, something Ash felt he could use to his advantage, but Molayne looked rather impressed that Ash had figured out to take the Charjabug down. In that desperate confusion, Sophocles trembled out an order.

"B-Bug Buzz!"

"Not gonna work! Use Brick Break!" Ash cried giddily. Clemont seemed to stop in his actions, wiping sweat from his brow to watch Passimian move forward. The blood red soundwaves burst outward, but Passimian didn't look hurt by it at all. In fact, he didn't even hear that particular attack upon him before he slammed into Vikavolt with his open palm, sending it careening through the area. "Passimian's ability is Receiver, which means when one of his friends goes down, he picks up that ability. Rotom told me that during training one day. Since Jangmo-o had Soundproof, your Bug Buzz won't work!"

"Then use Thunderbolt!" Vikavolt summoned up the necessary electricity, but Ash could already tell it was weaker than before, even as it charged up.

"Passimian, plant your berry into the ground and get up in the air!" Passimian responded, moving with immense alacrity to get himself up on his berry. The Thunderbolt soared out, slamming into Passimian. The Teamwork Pokémon was struck by the attack, but held on, showcasing his immense stamina. Most of the energy, however, was diverted into the berry on the ground and into their battlefield. "Now, let's go!"

"Passimian!" he cried, swinging his legs downward and nailing Vikavolt on the long jaw. Before it could recover, Passimian's other leg had slammed it on the stomach before he flipped upright with a punch. Ash's eyes widened; it wasn't quite the move itself, but it looked like a version of Close Combat. Vikavolt had certainly taken damage from it. Another strike or two and the battle would be finished.

"Vikavolt, we need to take Passimian out before too long! Guillotine!"

"I was waiting for that!" Ash called. Passimian remained at the ready, shifting his body back and forth now that he was on his feet, showcasing complete trust in Ash's abilities. If the berry could divert the electricity and ground it, then… "Block it with your berry!"

"Simi!" Passimian cried, racing to lift his berry forward as Vikavolt soared in at high speed with the silvery blades that was its jaw. The attack met the berry, but stopped there. In fact, the berry proved to be so hard that Vikavolt's mandible appeared to be wedged open a little bit, now stuck into the hard surface.

"All right Passimian! Finish it with Shadow Ball and Brick Break!" Shadows flared up around the berry and Passimian pushed in, colliding his berry with Vikavolt's core. Then he whirled around, taking the Stag Beetle Pokémon with him and slamming it to the ground. With one final strike from his other hand, Passimian brought a Brick Break onto Vikavolt's head, causing an impact to be formed on the ground. Dust plumed upward, but only for a second. Ash knew that Vikavolt was down.

"Inter-Regional Communications System…ON!" Clemont cried, just as Molayne raised his hand.

"Vikavolt is unable to battle!" The declaration was made as Clemont pulled on the lever that made his greatest invention go live.

"Results are in!" Rotom cried. Ash felt his body finally unfurl. Passimian stepped back from the fallen Vikavolt (well, semi-fallen, since it was getting up, but clearly in no fit state to battle). "The race was almost too close to call, but Ash finished just a second before Clemont!"

Ash exhaled out, feeling relieved. Clemont looked relieved, too, slumping against his invention. Sophocles, like before the battle, seemed almost exclusively focused on the inventor. He did, however, have the forethought to acknowledge Ash.

"That was a good battle," he said. "You really showed yourself able to figure out my strategy. Congrats on completing the trial."

"Thanks," Ash laughed out. It had been somewhat of a challenge, if not the most thrilling of encounters; definitely a more thought oriented one. In any case, that was about all that he managed to get out of the captain, especially when faces, familiar faces, began to appear on the screen of the IRCS.

"Clemont! It's been so long! Have you been doing well?"

"K-K-Korrina!" Clemont jabbered out, jumping on to his feet. It was like he didn't realize that she was one of the people he'd decided to contact. "H-h-h-how have you been?"

"Real good!" she said giving a thumbs up. If Ash didn't know better, he'd have thought she was actually blushing, but determined that to not be the case. "You're looking pretty handsome."

"O-oh…"

"See, what did I tell you, son?" Meyer spoke up with a grin. He noticed Ash as well, giving a wave that the raven-haired trainer returned. He quickly noticed many others, like Diantha's manager, and even Professor Oak, on the screen. Rotom was particularly excited about the latter.

"Professor! Rotom has much to tell you!"

"Oh, my, Rotom! My cousin said you looked different, but I never imagined…" Ash laughed out, waving a hello to the professor while Clemont filled Kathi Lee in on the status of the IRCS. Passimian came up to Ash, looking overjoyed.

"You were awesome, Passimian! We took a real victory there!" He raised his hand and high fived the lemur joyously. Molayne's chuckles filled the air and Ash saw him approaching with the all too familiar case from the other trials. Clearly the ex-captain was taking over his cousin's duties.

"Wow…it really does connect to multiple regions at once…" Sophocles stated, his attention having already flown from the trial. "Clemont, you're amazing! The programming is astounding!"

Molayne was chuckling still and Ash found himself shaking his head. The battle had been an interesting one, if not all that difficult to figure out in the end, now that he was truly done with it, he realized…exactly like the captain, himself. Ash embraced Passimian, grateful for all of his team member's help. They had cleared their trial, and though it didn't seem like much, that he had done so without Serena there felt like it helped. Helped him to realize that he could figure out all those questions on his own.

"Sophocles always does his own thing," Molayne finally stated, and he held out the box to Ash. "I'm used to giving away the wedges and crystals to the victors. They're yours."

"Thanks," Ash said. He reached forward and grabbed the contents of the box, placing them in their respective areas carefully. In particular, the Z-Crystal felt quite at home, almost like something he shared with Pikachu, who nuzzled against him. "All right! I got an Electrium-Z!"

"Pipikachu!"

"Passimian!" All of their cries appeared to have garnered the attention of some of those on the screen, particularly that of Professor Oak.

"Ash, it seems like you're making progress!" he called. Hearing the professor's voice, Ash cast aside any old concerns and he approached the older man with Passimian and Pikachu in tow. "Oh, and you've got a Passimian. He looks very strong."

"He sure is, and we sure are!" Ash said, pumping his fist triumphantly. "We're training real hard and doing a lot to be ready for the Alola League. Will you be coming?"

"Ooh, I've heard it's their first conference!" Korrina said excitedly, offering her own brand of greeting to Ash. "I'd love to go if I can have the time off…well, depending on when it is."

"I'd certainly like to come as well, should I get the time off, and I'm sure your mother will enjoy hearing how well you're doing." Ash couldn't help but agree. Rotom quickly cut in, wanting to converse with the professor more. It allowed Ash the chance to step back and smile, especially with Clemont and Korrina's awkward interactions. Seeing the couple act slightly flustered around each other reminded him of Serena. She was waiting for him.

With a smile cementing his next destination, Ash put himself into the conversation with the blonde-haired couple.  _Hold on, Serena. I'll be there soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Another trial complete! Although, perhaps not the most thrilling, which is, again, the point. Of course, anything with Fat Clemont isn't very thrilling…But things with Nanu are! Safe to say that despite appearances, this chapter is ridiculously important for the overall plot. You'll see why sooner or later, but it's getting there. Now that Clemont has finished his goal, how will the remainder of the story unfold throughout Alola? Who knows but me, though I can say that I hope it's a thrilling ride for all of you!
> 
> Ula'ula is just flying off, so I hope you'll enjoy the ride until the end. Until next chapter, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	17. A Thread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes this chapter, I apologize. I've had some exhausting days. So just let me know if I missed anything. That said, this chapter was tricky in and of itself, but I do promise it's all leading somewhere (just in case you think it isn't). Now, time for Chapter 17!

Chapter 17

A Thread

Blush Mountain was, quite possibly, the most beautiful natural landmark that Serena had ever seen. Its red-tinged rocks that cast the sunrise in the most beautiful light, gleaming and sparkling, were a marvel. Even the sight of the power plant that rested beyond wasn't enough to mar its natural resting state. If anything, it enhanced it, like it was part of the landscape.

It was also the location of the next Ceremony, and Serena continued to find herself in a turmoil.

"It's so pretty here…" Bonnie expressed, giggling happily. Acerola was right there with her, the two girls pretty much skipping ahead. They had arrived here after a many day trek across the large and rather rough terrain. Acerola had managed to explain further that if they'd taken the shortcut, which would have required fast-moving Pokémon capable of crossing the terrain, it would have been a little over a day only. Nevertheless, the long journey hadn't dampened any of their spirits whatsoever, especially with the early morning air. Out of all of them, only Lillie seemed inclined to be fatigued from their journey, but Serena had noticed her growing stronger by the day.

"It  _is_  rather breathtaking," the blonde noted from next to Serena. Said Performer continued looking upward at the tops of the mountains before sliding along the pathway. There appeared to be two paths to reach the lands beyond Blush Mountain: one that led through the mountain and into the desert beyond, and then one that led  _around_  the mountain with triple the time, according to Acerola (who admitted to flying over it with her Drifblim, usually). The girl was a veritable gold mine of information about the island. Of course, Serena was certain of which path Ash would want to take when he got here. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Usually I'm the one to ask you that," Serena laughed out. Lillie giggled lightly, her finger twisting into her braided hair. Komala seemed to be absent from her arm this morning, though its snores indicated it was sleeping next to Nebby in the slightly unzipped bag.

"Well, you were kind of just staring into space," she told her. Serena couldn't deny that one. With so much on her mind, any moment not given to practicing Z-Moves was usually given to either performance practices or brooding in general. Not that she liked brooding, but her mind couldn't help it, especially after the way she'd insisted they split apart.

"Just thinking…" Serena admitted. She walked forward a little, breathing in the mountain air as she watched the puffs of steam from the power plant. Part of her mind wondered if Keoni was there yet, but the other part could only think of her impending decision. She still had a day to decide, since the Ceremony wouldn't be held until the following late morning. "Lillie, do you enjoy your journey with us?"

"Of course!" Lillie said. She placed her hands behind herself and ran ahead of Serena, her hat flopping up and down as she did so. When she reached a certain point, she turned right around with a brilliant smile. "I've learned so much about Pokémon, and training, and traveling, and battling and-"

"Okay, okay!" Serena said. She couldn't stop her giggles, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. Lillie's words, as endless as they seemed, made her feel a bit better. It also helped her to make her own decisions. There were so many different things to try in life.

"I'm not going to do the Ceremony!" she declared, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. Lillie almost dropped her bag, her mouth quivering a bit at the idea of it.

"Whaaaat?" she asked, almost upset about the notion. Serena ran forward and hooked her arm with the fellow blonde's, staring up at the bright sunrise. "You're giving up?"

"I never said that," Serena assured her with a wink. "I'm just taking stock of things. Something Maka said when we met her at the Hano Resort. She was studying a different perspective of Ceremonies for her films. I think I need to take a step back and just watch one."

"I guess…" Lillie said, though she still sounded rather sad about it all. "I just like seeing you perform…"

"Oh, come on, Lillie," Serena said, nudging her a little. "I love performing, too, but I think that maybe I've let it get to me. If I really want to make people happy, I need to feel like I'm one of them instead of something apart from them. So, let's experience being a part of the audience together."

"Oh, all right…" Lillie conceded. Serena squeezed her tighter and began pulling her to the two energetic girls that were outside the structure to the main building of the area. Serena wondered if that was where they would register, but also felt a freedom in not needing to.

"You guys took a while," Bonnie and Acerola said at the same time. It was eerie how similar the two of them seemed.

"Just clearing some things up," Serena laughed out, feeling all the lighter. "Come on, let's check out the museum." Bonnie and Acerola both threw their hands up, cheering loudly for that as they led the quartet inside the museum. Lillie still looked like she wanted to pout, even after they had entered. "You're not really upset, are you?"

"No, but I wanted to see you beat that Keoni," she said sharply. Serena gave off a short laugh, surprised at the girl's vehemence towards the boy. She quickly figured out why, especially when she saw the direction of Lillie's glaring eyes. There, standing and talking with what looked like the manager of the museum, was Keoni himself. He didn't have his Vulpix, though, the little fox replaced with a rather majestic looking Ninetales. He'd obviously been busy. The boy turned and his eyes lit up upon seeing her.

"Yeah, I want to beat him one day, too," she told Lillie in a whisper, squeezing her arm. She then put a smile on her face, and waited for the boy to approach.

"Serena," Keoni called from across the museum. Bonnie perked up, looking all too mischievous. "I'm glad you made it."

"Are you?" Serena asked in a deadpan. "I'm surprised."

"I'm more surprised  _he_  isn't hanging on your arm for every second, unless he's just hiding from me, but I doubt his capacity to do that," Keoni smirked out. Lillie tensed around Serena's arm, but Serena chose to not give in to the jab. Thankfully, Keoni ignored Ash's absence from that point forward. "Guess we'll have to see who wins this particular Ceremony, won't we?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose. I'll look forward to watching your performances," Serena admitted. Keoni's brow furrowed, clearly confused, but she kept smiling. When he finally seemed to decide it didn't matter, he smirked once more.

"You'll be entertained then. Speaking of, how about some lunch today. Or dinner?"

"Keoni," she said sweetly, gripping Lillie as she began to turn her body. Taking away the pressure of the Ceremony had instilled her with confidence, an ability to recharge her batteries. She wasn't going to let him take that away. "You're a very good rival, but I'm not interested in lunch unless everyone is there with me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Lillie and I wish to explore the museum a bit."

Lillie looked completely gobsmacked, allowing Serena to wheel her away towards a miniature of the power plant. Keoni just stood there, but when Serena looked back, he was smirking. He clearly felt there had been some kind of challenge issued. The honey blonde just shook her head and smiled on. She was lighter.

_Ash, Clemont, I hope you'll feel lighter, too._  And with her wish given, she turned her mind towards experiencing a new perspective together with her friends.

* * *

The morning brought a refreshing and bright experience to Ash. He figured it was the same for Clemont. After spending the evening talking with the old friends they had contacted with the IRCS, they both felt rather tired and immediately fell asleep within the Pokémon Center. Sophocles stayed after to examine every inch of the now installed system. Clemont had seemed a little disappointed that Diantha had never come on, but both figured she was a far too busy woman to have the time for it.

The only interruptions that Ash had taken in regards to talking with Professor Oak and Korrina were with Molayne, as he went to speak with some of the scientists in the observatory. That actually turned out to be more interesting than any of the conversations held on the IRCS, to Ash's surprise. Part of it was seeing the many researchers frantically working (similar to Burnet's lab), leading Ash to even believe he caught sight of a bespectacled familiar face. Either way, as it turned out, those at the observatory were tracking a certain set of constellations that they said were "converging". Ash had no idea what it all meant, but according to the scientists, such a long term-event, where celestial bodies actually converged in the sky outside of an eclipse, hadn't happened in thousands of years. The closest it had gotten was six years ago, but they only barely overlapped for all of a second.

"It's going to be an exciting day in the observatory when it happens," Molayne admitted. "They're even starting to debate about what they'll call it, just for fun."

"What have they chosen so far?"

"The Day of Stars." Ash's mouth dropped open in disbelief at that one, which had caused Molayne to laugh. "They're scientists, not creative writers."

That was about the long and short of it, and with a yawn to indicate how tired he was, Ash grabbed Clemont and left the observatory. They were met with a surprise at the Center to Hau draped over a couch and snoring loudly, a malasada in his hand that Pipi was nibbling on in her sleep. Ash chuckled and used the energy he had remaining to cover the boy up with a blanket. After that, they had turned in.

Now, it was finally time to head back to Malie City. Thankfully, as Ash soon found out, the bus ran all the way there and would get them to the city by noon.

"It's the least I can do for you kids after helping me out," the bus driver admitted.

"Well, it wasn't just us. Hau helped, too," Ash admitted. The boy, however, was nowhere to be seen, having headed into the observatory the moment first light hit it seemed.

"I'll give him a ride next time down. You coming?" the bus driver called. Ash looked to Clemont, who was gazing at the observatory proudly while clutching at his communication device. Ash supposed that with the IRCS now installed, his device could potentially get a lot more use. He heaved in a breath.

"Let's get back to the others!" He was filled with such enthusiasm, that it made Ash grin energetically. Both boys turned to nod to the bus driver and quickly boarded, Rotom zooming behind them. The bus was far less full than the day before, only occupied with the mother and son from yesterday and an elderly gentleman, along with four travelers that kept throwing looks at them. The boy waved to the duo as they waved back and sat in their seats. Pikachu and Rotom watched out the window as Mount Hokulani began to roll away.

"Hope Hau completes his trial," Ash said aloud, leaning back once they were trundling away down the mountain road. Clemont nodded. "So, what's the plan now, Clemont?"

"What do you mean?" the inventor laughed out. "I'm sticking with you until the end. Just because I completed the work I was sent here for, it doesn't mean I'm abandoning you. Plus, I'm sure Bonnie wants to see more of Alola, and I'm there, too."

"Sounds good to me," Ash admitted, throwing his hands behind his head as they rode the bus down. It seemed a much shorter trip to the foot of the mountain compared to the one upwards; one that Ash and Clemont both spent thinking. They had certainly accomplished the initial goal set before them. However, there was a certain sense of insecurity inside of Ash, and he could feel it with Clemont, as well. Their successes simply made them feel there was more to live up to, the people on the other end of the IRCS handing them expectations, even without saying so, and it was maddening. It wasn't as strong as it was before, and they'd definitely grown and taken some baby steps forward, but their own mental issues were evident; like positivity and negativity in a fruitless cycle that made Ash want to sigh.

More maddening than that was the fact that neither could say anything, or just couldn't bring themselves to burden another. With all the questions whirling around inside of Ash, he wished he could have shared them, but they felt too personal. So personal, he wasn't sure that anyone could answer them for him; just make him more confused. They were his own problems, ones he knew he'd have to work out on his own. Knowing that two of the people that had imposed the questions and doubts on him were back where they were heading only increased the feeling. Above all, however, Ash really wished that Clemont would open up to him. He could have asked, but he didn't want to poke at Clemont and risk damaging anything in the process. For being in an open-air region that was in tune with nature, they had all become more closed off than ever.

"Pika!" Pikachu called, almost in alarm, causing Ash to nearly fall out of his seat at the cry. He glared over at his best friend, but also looked out the window. There seemed to be a group of Team Skull members near some ferns, crouching like they were having a secret meeting.

"Team Skull…" Ash growled out. Remembering what had happened to the Jangmo-o, it absolutely infuriated him. "Wish I could give them a piece of my mind."

"Leave that to the International Police or ARC," Clemont admitted. "Serena and Bonnie are waiting."

"And Lillie…" Ash commented. He pulled away from the window, nearly missing Rotom, who was snapping pictures as it flew towards the window, itself. "Hope Serena's figured out Z-Moves."

"Yeah…Z-Moves…" They returned to silence once more. Ash just accepted it, agreeing with Clemont that there was no need to get involved when there was a destination in mind. Sure, he had to wonder why some Team Skull grunts were having a powwow outside the city, but as the bus screeched in to the city, that very thought was effectively chased from his mind, and purpose returned.

"You boys be safe, all right!"

"You, too! Try not to have any more Pokémon interfere," Clemont laughed out. The bus driver seemed to agree, because he laughed. Ash gave a wave to the man, even watching as the mother and son began to walk to a nearby tea shop.

"Bye! Thanks for the help with the Jangmo-o!" the boy cried out as he held his mother's hand, looking up with admiration to the two trainers. Both of their chests swelled with pride at it, making them feel like they had truly done something right amidst all this.

"Rotom hopes the Jangmo-o like their new home," it said, staring off to the mountain path they'd come from wistfully. Ash was certain they would, especially if Hau had led them there. Whether or not it meant the location was secret seemed to be an entirely separate issue in the long run. "So…are Rotom and friends heading for Blush Mountain?"

"I guess we should," Clemont noted, his face looking rather thoughtful. "I'm sure Bonnie and the others will be waiting for us."

"Do you think the Ceremony's already been held?" Ash asked, folding his arms. Clemont didn't have the answer to that one. If he didn't, Pikachu was even less knowledgeable, especially since he was on the ground, running around in circles with Rotom. Not having the information he wanted, Ash sighed and decided to make a suggestion. "Well, let's go to the Pokémon Center. We can see what's happened with the Ceremony there, and figure out the best way to get to Blush Mountain. Though we should have asked Serena before we all split up…"

"Sounds like a really great plan," Clemont agreed. The two boys quickly shared a fistbump and turned in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Pikachu and Rotom both quickly caught up to join them as they walked through the familiar city.

Ash observed all of the different buildings nearby, admiring their very Johto-influenced architecture. He could spot the top of the library from where he was and wondered if Kahili and Hapu were still there with Samson Oak. Rotom had talked quite extensively about the professor's Alolan cousin, even after they'd departed. Thinking further on those who could still be in Malie City, Ash also thought about ARC. In fact, it niggled at his mind so much, he put it to Clemont on their road to the Pokémon Center.

"Hey, if ARC was here, where do you think we'd find them?" he asked honestly. Clemont tapped his chin, clearly trying to think of the answer.

"A tea shop, maybe?" Clemont offered. If that was the best answer he had, Ash felt he couldn't have thought very hard about it, overall. "Maybe the garden? It is a wide open space and all of that; probably dense enough for people to have a private conversation. Though I think they're less worried about spending their time in the open unless it's something serious."

"Do you wanna explore the garden after we check the Pokémon Center then?" Ash asked. Clemont shrugged, like he was willing to leave the choice up to Ash. It was certainly something he wanted to consider, but at the same time, he really just wanted to get back to Serena. If there was any chance they could rush and catch even a part of the Ceremony, it would be worth it. Plus, he was feeling better, or less anxious, and now he wanted to resume his journey with the girl he loved.

The group proceeded on their way, and Ash kept looking at the buildings, noticing that same quartet that had been with them since the mountain was still trailing behind them on the way to the Pokémon Center. Ash picked up the pace, not wanting to be followed so closely. Clemont matched him, the two finding the Center coming in to view. At the same time, Ash could see the gate to the garden they had discussed. Like on the road behind them, though, there were some Team Skull grunts hanging outside, laughing raucously as they played a game of cards. Ash scowled; had they moved into the city for a laugh, or had they been here the whole time and his argument with Serena had just prevented him from noticing?

Whatever it was, Ash continued on towards the Center, finally reaching it after losing track of the quartet that had been following them somewhere on one of the streets. He pushed the door open, allowing Clemont in first before following. He quickly slammed into Clemont.

"I don't think we need to search the garden," he said. Rotom floated over his head to get a glimpse of what the lemon blond was speaking about, while Ash and Pikachu maneuvered past him.

"Huh?" he asked. He needn't have bothered. He also hadn't needed to bother wondering where ARC could be. The first sign was the strange silence and staring inside the Center. The second was the clustered group that was there. Yet it didn't register in Ash's brain until the man standing opposite the familiar group spoke its leader's name.

"Lionel…I see you're looking the same as ever, except for the wrinkles. Getting old, huh?"

"Like you're one to talk, Nanu." Ash blinked. Pikachu blinked. Clemont raised an eyebrow. Rotom pretty much shut down. Standing in front of them was most certainly a group of heavy hitters: a Kahuna and ARC all in one space. None of them noticed the teens standing there, but Ash didn't care. He was more floored by the fact that Lionel and Nanu seemed to know each other. On the other hand, Aidan, standing there with his hands behind his back, did not seem to be known by the Kahuna. "You look older than when I met you."

"Hah! Maybe I do," Nanu chuckled out. He was leaning over, Ash noticed, like he couldn't be bothered to pick his back up. "But not nearly so old as you. I hear you're running around like a little kid these days, or so Looker tells me. Running something called ARC. That's what you were part of during our last little meet and greet."

"Well, you might be a bitter old man, but you still have your memory it seems," Lionel said. Ash couldn't tell if it was teasing or actual animosity towards the Kahuna. Nanu didn't seem to care though; he appeared to be rather laissez faire about the whole thing.

"Heh, I've got more than a sharp memory for you, brat," Nanu said, a little smirk coming to his lips as he said so. Ash noticed his usual cup of coffee down on the table, as though it had been abandoned to speak with the men before him. Aidan still went ignored, but he certainly wasn't doing any ignoring, considering he noticed Ash and nodded to him subtly. "I remember you here with your wife and kid, wasn't it? How are they?"

Ash stiffened, and he noticed Lionel's hand darted to his charm on his wrist. He took a moment, one in which the Center attempted to return itself to normal, before he answered. "They're dead. Killed."

"I see…" It was the first actual shred of emotion beyond contempt or apathy that Ash had seen on the man's face. He supposed that despite the veneer he put up, Nanu was actually a man who felt things deeply. Perhaps too deeply. "My condolences."

"That's all?" Lionel asked. He wasn't sharp or biting, but more than inquisitive in his questioning of Nanu. "You worked with them, too. Fought with them on our mission! That's all you have to say?"

"I was a different man," Nanu said coldly. He lifted himself up to his full height now, giving him the ability to look Lionel directly in the eye. A set of mutterings behind Ash indicated that he and Clemont were blocking the door, so he grabbed on to the boy and pulled him off to the side, allowing the trainers through. They both chose to not approach the heavy-hitting conversation. "Hell, I didn't even want my part in this, but…back then…"

"Back then, you were part of the International Police," Aidan finally spoke. Nanu paid him no mind other than a nod of confirmation.

"I had orders. I followed them. Things are different now," Nanu insisted. Lionel huffed out a sigh, but clearly couldn't bring himself to say much more beyond that. It made the conversation stall out, turning into little more than an over-glorified staring contest between them until Nanu scoffed. "Look, whatever your loss, I'm sorry, but we all got problems."

"Alola has problems," Aidan spoke, taking over for Lionel in the moment. Ash found his brow furrowing, listening to whatever heavy hitting things they were discussing, and in the wide open no less. Whatever the case was, Nanu seemed to be making the men forget about their secrecy. Rather, Ash wondered if, perhaps, Lionel had been the one to notice Nanu and had made sure to speak with him. "As a former officer of the IP, you no doubt are aware of what is coming to Alola. The Kahunas have even called a meeting."

"One I couldn't give a crap about," Nanu said with yet another scoff. He had shoved his hands inside his pockets, looking as bored as could be. "I don't need to meet with them. They can figure out Alola's safety on their own."

"But are you not a Kahuna, yourself? Don't you have a duty to Alol-"

"Aidan, that's enough," Lionel said. For a moment, Ash could swear the two men's roles were reversed. Lionel had become the stoic, responsible one while Aidan had turned into the hot-blooded individual. Ash felt it was likely the discussion content. He wanted to intervene, but still could think of no good chance to do so, even if he and Clemont were the only ones remaining to listen (given that chatter was now covering up most of the discussion). "Nanu has no obligation to anything. He's content sitting in the empty police station doing nothing but fighting back Skull grunts that get his blood pumping. That's right, Nanu: ARC is working with the IP. Looker shares information with us, too, even if he's been called back to headquarters."

"Yeah, okay," Nanu said. The man truly looked like he couldn't care less about what was said about him. It would be an admirable quality, if the man actually cared about anything at all.

"Then you're really not going to meet?" Lionel asked sternly. Nanu shrugged.

"Ula'ula has enough problems of its own," the Kahuna told to them. "There's a darkness that festers in it, and maybe it's spread to Alola as a whole, but no meeting of those other damn Kahunas is gonna be the one to root it out."

"And you're certain of this darkness?" Nanu didn't answer Aidan's question. Ash was pretty sure it was because he simply didn't care to, and not because he hadn't heard the man. It did make Ash look to Clemont, who looked equally disturbed at what they had heard.

The Kahunas were meeting. For what reason, Ash could only imagine a single one: the tipping point. He hadn't been aware of the Kahunas having knowledge of that, but now it seemed all too apparent that they did. It made sense, in its own way, especially if the League was taking a vested interest in those sorts of things. However, Ash didn't like it. Things were becoming dangerous again, and it made him feel…

"Always the same, Nanu," Lionel finally sighed out. "Even as an investigator, you only showed care for the job and your own personal code. Being a Kahuna doesn't suit you."

"Not like I chose it," Nanu said. "From what I'm told, that kid knows about being chosen by a Tapu more than anyone. Or was what Hala told me when he demanded my presence a lie?" Nanu's words and jerking head finally seemed to get Lionel to notice Ash and Clemont, for he turned, his eyes raising upward in interest.

"Yeah, Tapu Koko gave me a Z-Ring," Ash stated, holding up his wrist. Clemont was tensing next to him. "But I don't see what that really has to do with anything. I'm not a Kahuna."

"Why am I not surprised?" Aidan spoke with exasperation. He lifted a hand up to adjust his glasses by its bridge. For a brief flash of a moment, it made Ash think about the similar appearance on Mount Hokulani, and he felt he could now identify that one as Chi, if given a second look. Aidan continued speaking, though, putting Ash's attention back on the current location of the leadership of ARC. "Ash, you're just like Jack, getting involved in every little thing."

"Hey, I didn't choose to get involved here!" Ash protested. Lionel laughed, finally showing some positive emotion. Nanu continued to watch everything with a wry expression, but at the very least he wasn't being condescending. Ash decided to take his victories where he could find them, and Nanu having even a marginally higher opinion of him, rather than spouting condescending comments, was enough for him.

"Oh, don't take offense from it, Ash," the dark-skinned man said, coming over to thump both Ash and Clemont on the back. They jerked a little, but with light smiles. "You do tend to get involved in things whether you choose to or not, though. It's what makes you a good person. Strong, too. You boys look like you've grown."

"Thanks," Clemont said, though he spoke with disbelief.

"Where's Serena?" the man asked, reaching over to pet Pikachu on the head. Ash and Clemont looked to each other, neither very sure of how to answer that without revealing their own inter-personal drama. Seeing Lionel here, discussing the issues that were clearly present, brought the cavalcade of thoughts together, including Greninja's departure with Zygarde. There were definitely problems in Alola; he didn't even need to look further than those Skull grunts gathering all around the area, both in and out of the city. His mind wandered back to wondering what they were doing there.

And it caused the string to snap.

_BOOM!_

"What the-?" Clemont screamed, pitching forward suddenly. Lionel caught him while Ash moved to catch Pikachu. Rotom remained fine, flipping and floating around as it looked for the source of the loud explosion that had just distracted them and sent them tumbling. Ash swiveled his gaze over to Nanu and saw the man's expression was no longer passive. He was  _smirking_.

"So, that's your play, you brat…" he muttered out. Rotom zipped off to the window with some younger trainers that were also there.

"Rotom thinks the explosion came from the garden!"

"Of course, it did…he can't resist making a show."

"He?" Ash asked simultaneously with Aidan. Nanu, as expected, gave no answer. He just began walking towards the exit from the Pokémon Center as he shook his head. Ash recovered, running for where Rotom was to peer outside the window. Those in the street seemed to be nearly panicked, staring in the direction of the garden, smoke rising from within it. They were beginning to cluster, too, as if wondering just what had happened inside. Ash had no exact idea, but he had a pretty good guess.

"Skull…" he growled out. Pikachu growled alongside him, having obviously reached the same conclusion. Spinning on his feet, Ash's face darkened and he began to storm for the same exact exit that Nanu had just left from. Lionel and Clemont had straightened up, noticing him.

"Ash!" Clemont called out, grabbing his bag tighter as Ash brushed past the pair. Lionel snapped a look to Aidan, who nodded in the background. Ash didn't care. He wanted to get to the garden. "Hold up!"

"Sorry," Ash said, but he didn't drop the fierce look from his face, especially once the sounds of the outside met his ears. Nanu was walking casually forward, unperturbed by the mutterings, confusion and general fear that was beginning to permeate the crowd as a whole. Ash made sure to keep sight of him, aiming for the sight of the smoke pouring out from the garden. Rotom had joined them, resting on Clemont's shoulder as the blond grabbed hold of a pokeball.

The two reached the crowd that was gathered outside of the garden and began pushing their way through. Ash occasionally looked back to make sure that Clemont was still there, and could see Lionel and Aidan now approaching. From the movement in other areas, Ash was certain they weren't alone. After a couple more seconds of pushing through, the duo reached the torii gate that indicated entrance to Malie Garden. Nanu had already strode in, while the sounds of panicked fear were coming from inside. Ash picked up his pace.

Under normal circumstances, there was no doubt that Malie Garden would be a beautiful place, filled with willow trees and cherry blossoms. There were little streams that cut through the area, and traditional bridges that led to secluded parts of the garden where people could sit. Towards the center of the garden, hanging on its edge, was a tower, probably a quarter of the size of the Tin Tower (or was it the Bell Tower, since he'd heard about a name change…?) that was in Ecruteak City. All in all, it was a garden for peace and serenity to meet with friends or take tea.

That was under normal circumstances, that is.

This was anything  _but_  normal, because in the center of the garden was a large bonfire that looked to have been created through artificial means. Surrounding it, dancing like fools, were the Skull grunts, chanting loudly. They weren't the only ones there, either, given that some were harassing trainers on the edge of the garden, heckling them to join Team Skull or give up their Pokémon.

"A horrid sight," Lionel breathed out. Ash noticed that his Banette was with him, its eyes narrowed in the direction of the hooligans that dotted the landscape of the garden. Streaming behind him were some other members of ARC, including what looked like the familiar faces of Tau and Theta (though Ash wasn't sure), each of them calling a Pokémon out for a fight. Ash couldn't blame them; his own body was tensed and ready to go. Which is what made the sight of Nanu leaning against a bridge, without a single Pokémon out, all the stranger.

The only thing that topped it was that the man he was facing was none other than Guzma. Ash's throat tightened.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait, could you?" Nanu drawled out, sounding almost bored by the sight of the bonfire. Ash stepped forward for just a second, while Guzma threw his head back and laughed.

"Your boy Guzma doesn't wait for anybody!" Guzma bellowed out, his voice echoing around the garden. The leader of Team Skull had yet to notice Ash, focusing all of his faculties upon Nanu. "Besides, you're the one that called this meeting, Ka-hu-na Na-nu."

His voice sounded like it was enunciating every single syllable in the words he was speaking, a leering grin upon his face. Ash was trying to put things together. Nanu had called a meeting? For a man who seemed content to drink coffee inside the various Pokémon Centers of Ula'ula, going out of his way to have a meeting with Guzma seemed rather unlike him. Nevertheless, the Kahuna chuckled loudly. "You're the one who couldn't wait five minutes. Always acting like a petulant child."

"Yeah? Is that what yer pesterin' me about?" Guzma said, stalking forward until he was in Nanu's face with a scowl. It seemed that the man really liked to interfere in people's personal spaces…and their lives, Ash realized. "Cuz I ain't gonna stop. Your boy Guzma never stops. Team Skull is the biggest baddest around, and I'm the boss."

"Yeah, the 'hated boss that beats on you' and that whole schtick. You've been delivering that for years now. It's annoying," Nanu sighed out. He never once tensed up, his relaxed body language keeping him leaning on the railing of the bridge nonchalantly. Guzma seemed to twitch at that, still leaning forward. A pop of flame sparked off, almost making its way to one of the trees in the gardens, only to be stopped by a watery attack from Aidan's Samurott.

"You talkin' down to me, Nanu?" Guzma snarled out, though Nanu didn't react at all. Ash wondered if the Kahuna even really cared about anything at all. At the same time, Ash realized that Guzma  _really_  didn't like being talked down to. It was the same thing that  _he_  had a problem with: being insulted to his face always caused the thread of rationality to be pulled at. "Cuz it sounded like you were."

"Heh," Nanu said, chuckling, yet not moving his body at all. "See, this is what I get for one moment of being proactive."

"Maybe you shouldn't have bothered," Guzma snapped at him, spit flying from his mouth a little. Still, Nanu refused to care. "Should have stayed in yer little hole, and stopped beatin' up my boys and girls."

"Oh,  _your_  boys and girls?" There was finally some emotion in Nanu's tone, but it was frightening. The Kahuna picked himself up, starting to grin with almost malevolent passion as he leaned towards the boss of Team Skull. Whatever Guzma saw in his eyes, it made him step back. That action caused all of the other Skull grunts to react. They seemed to call out Pokémon, like they didn't like the look on Nanu's face. Like they were threatened. "Hala was too soft on you."

"Don't you go bringin' Master Hala into this! This is between you 'n me."

"You're right, so what do you say, Guzma?" Nanu spoke, sending that wicked grin in the man's direction. Ash felt his breath still and he looked to Clemont. The blond was also frozen, his eyes darting around the area worriedly, as though afraid he'd find something, or someone. "I came to talk things out peacefully; convince you to hole back up in Po Town for your own safety, but if you'd rather talk with fists than words, I'm  _more_  than happy to oblige. I've been looking for more practice than your grunts."

For the first time since Ash had ever met Guzma, the man looked frightened. Then his eyes slid over and saw Ash. The scared look went away, replaced with a smirk. "But if you did that, you'd be endangerin' all the people here. As a police officer, ain't you supposed to protect them?"

"Oh, you don't know me very well," Nanu chuckled out, sounding like he was enjoying the confrontation. Yet for all of his talk, the man never once reached for a pokeball, like he was waiting for Guzma to make the next move. There was a lapse of conversation between them, one in which Ash could hear his breath rising and falling, before Guzma's smirk widened.

"But I know you're reasonable, or at least not stupidly gallant like that kid," Guzma said. His head jerked, and Ash knew full well that the leader was talking about him. Clemont tried to whisper his name out, like he wanted to get him to stop, but Ash still stepped on to the bridge, staring at Guzma into his empty eyes.

No…still not empty. There was something there that Ash didn't expect, though he wasn't sure for who it shined. That wasn't enough to stop Ash from realizing what Guzma was, though. Nor was it enough to stop him from speaking up. "If he's reasonable, you should be, too. This garden isn't yours. It's for the people and Pokémon who want to live peacefully."

"Oh, looks like Mr. Hero is hot an' bothered about this place," Guzma cackled out. The Skull grunts also laughed, and Ash was reminded of Iki Town, along with Team Skull's assault on that place. He clenched his teeth, Pikachu leaping down to glare angrily at their shared target. Nanu quirked an eyebrow and then returned to leaning, like he was about to pay witness to some kind of a show. "Damn, she was right. You like playin' hero, don't you, twerp?"

"It's Ash," he snapped. He was tired of Guzma intentionally forgetting to speak his name. On Team Rocket, it was just a part of their daily interactions, but here, it felt so condescending. So…degrading. "And so what? If being hero means protecting people-"

"Protectin'? Right," Guzma scoffed, almost like he was enjoying it. "You're so easy to figure out, kid. I just gotta pull at yer string to get ya to come runnin'."

"What?" Guzma's leering grin caused a sinking pit to form in Ash's stomach. Realization began settling in to him, and even Nanu's quirked eyebrows raised higher, interested in the true meaning behind Guzma's actions. It wasn't boredom, even though he'd been set to meet there. It wasn't about causing trouble for as many people as possible, despite being able to do so. It wasn't even about some twisted version of establishing himself. For Guzma, it was about confronting  _him_  again. That made Ash sicken by the second and breath. "Why?"

"Because I can," Guzma said. He had now gripped his pokeball and was tossing it up and down tauntingly. The man was demanding Ash for a battle. "Because I think it's in my best interest to get rid of you and all that. You keep roughin' up my family, and I don't take kindly to abuse. I don't take kindly to some upstart thinkin' he can come into my region."

"It's not your region!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu claimed. Nanu began to back off, clearly wanting nothing more to do with the entire situation.

"Not yet," Guzma chuckled, low and menacing. He took a step forward, and Ash matched him. They were ready to face off, and the raven-haired trainer could feel the tension rolling off of ARC. "But this is  _my_  island, and we got a score to settle, kid. Or are ya scared?"

"I'm not scared at all," Ash declared, raising a fist up. It may have been foolhardy and reckless, the exact cocktail that exasperated Clemont and worried Serena, but he wasn't about to take Guzma's actions lying down. He'd seen enough of that. "If you want to battle, then we can battle. But I won't lose this time."

"That's the spirit! Piss and vinegar! I like it!" Guzma said. He leaned his head back and gave a sudden shout to the Skull grunts around the area. "Boys and girls, time to make an arena. No backin' down, and no way out."

"Bring it on!" Ash yelled. Clemont was shouting for him, like he was telling him to stop egging Guzma on, but Ash wasn't listening. Sometimes, there was just the fight. This, in particular, was a fight against Team Skull. It was a fight to settle things between himself and Guzma. The older man had never said why he seemed obsessed with him, yet Ash felt he didn't need to. He knew. He could see it in Guzma's eyes.

They were reflected upon one another. And that was the only reason Ash knew he needed to win. He wasn't going to be lost the way Guzma was, whatever bizarre similarities they could possibly have.

The Skull grunts were on the move, spreading out through the garden and away from the bonfire. ARC was moving right with them, as if to engage those on the edge. Some that had been lingering outside the garden moved to block off access through the torii gate, forcing Clemont to face them. Nanu was already gone, vanished suddenly. Whether it was because he trusted Ash to take care of it, or because he no longer cared was of no importance. The bursting light of a pokeball called Golisopod out.

"Pikachu," Ash said. He noticed all of a sudden that his voice had wavered for a fraction of a second. That was all, but it was enough to make him realize how suddenly frightened he was. Not even with Lysandre had he felt this way, but being singled out for his actions by someone like this…

"Pikapi! Chu pika pika!" Pikachu encouraged him, reminding him that they had to fight the battle for the people of Malie City. The Skull grunts and their fleet of Pokémon were swarming thick now on the garden's edge, though they were suddenly intercepted by ARC. From the thick plume of purple smoke to other loud chitter noises, it was obvious that Malie Garden was about to turn into a war zone, and Ash and Guzma were the centerpiece.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt." He wouldn't waste any more time. Guzma wanted a fight. He was going to finish this and put an end to their "rivalry". He wouldn't let the man pull at his threads any longer; not the way he had since Iki Town.  _Pathetic._

"Chuuuuu!" Pikachu cried out, letting his electricity rip through the air and slam into Golisopod. It stood there, taking the attack, and Guzma laughed.

"Get in there with Quick Attack!" Ash roared. Pikachu now blazed with light, blasting forward. At the same exact time, Ash flung himself over the bridge railing and into the water. His feet became soaked, but he didn't let that stop him from racing through it, jumping back on to the grass and charging for Guzma. The man's eyes lit up, and before Ash could reach him, he punched forward. Pikachu also made contact with Golisopod as Guzma's fist hit Ash's nose, pushing him back.

"First Impression," Guzma said as Ash reached up to take his arm. The man was heavier than he expected, but Ash managed to swing him around, hoping to pitch him into the water. He hesitated though, suddenly wondering why he was even engaging the man directly. Golisopod's claws glowed green and it moved in, looking all too dangerous.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled. He hadn't hesitated on the command, at least. His hesitation in attacking Guzma was taken advantage of, though, the man easily wrenching his arm out and kicking on to Ash's chest. He fell backwards, tripping over the ridge and falling into the water. Heaving in a breath, he watched Pikachu attempt to dodge the claws from Golisopod's attack. Standing while his beloved partner did so, he watched as Pikachu dodged along the grass, each of Golisopod's wicked claws slicing them apart. Like its trainer, it was as vicious as they came; the worst part was that Guzma was holding a hand up, beckoning him to begin fighting again. Ash shook his body, whatever wetness was seeping into his shorts flying off. Why did he even try to fight Guzma? There was nothing in it for him.

"Pi-kaaaa!" Pikachu cried out. Golisopod had finally found its mark, slicing across Pikachu and sending him flying into one of the bridge posts, completely shattering the wood. Ash's fist clenched and he looked to the still beckoning Guzma, the one who wanted to cause pain for the sheer delight of it. The one who was tossing Pikachu around like a rag doll because he could. He took a step forward.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball!" As Pikachu strained to get up, he formed the crackling orb of electricity on his tail. While he did so, Ash sprang from the water to charge at Guzma. Then the electric mouse fired, slamming the crackling orb into Golisopod. Guzma opened his mouth to call for an attack when Ash headbutted him viciously. Stars assailed both of their heads and Ash's foot slipped, offering him a brief view of Clemont and Charjabug having problems fighting the massive swarm of grunts blocking the entrance.

"What did I tell ya, kid?" Guzma said. Ash looked up, the haunting grin etching itself into his mind. "Ya gotta have more behind your attack than  _that_." The thug slammed his knee up into Ash's chest, though the boy took it. He'd felt much worse.

"I've got enough…to stop you!" Ash roared, but he felt his own punch faltering. At least, enough for Guzma to grab it and flip him on to his back with minimal effort.

"Razor Shell," the leader of Team Skull said with a little grin. Pikachu was back on his feet, but it wasn't for long. Golisopod's watery blade was cutting along the ground, leaving a veritable trench. Ash struggled to get to his feet, coughing out.

_Get your head in the game, Ash!_  He snapped to himself. So, what if Guzma was taunting him. So, what if memories of their previous battles were in his head. So, what if he was a little kid standing before a towering figure. He had something to fight for. Golisopod struck, slamming upward with a swing of its blade. Pikachu was launched into the air, spinning wildly and uncontrollably. The attack had clearly hurt, because Pikachu wasn't righting himself like usual. "Dartrix, catch Pikachu!"

"Dar!" Dartrix called, sailing forth from the pokeball. He was swift, grabbing ahold of Pikachu and flapping right around back to Ash. Golisopod tracked him as he dropped Pikachu into the black-haired trainer's arms. Panic was settling in, just a little.

"Pikachu? Pikachu!"

"Chuuu…" Pikachu whimpered out before coughing. Golisopod was an absolute beast, if just a few attacks had done  _this_  to Pikachu. He seemed bruised on his arm, too; nothing a little rest wouldn't heal, but it still worried Ash. He looked up to Guzma, rage flashing about in his eyes for the man who cared nothing for other people or Pokémon.

"Yeah! That's what I like to see!" Guzma cackled out. Ash bent down, placing Pikachu near the riverbank. The members of ARC were beating back the Team Skull grunts with little effort, illuminated by the now dwindling bonfire. Clemont looked to be the only one struggling, given he seemed to be dealing with the largest group, though he'd tied some members up with String Shot. Slowly, those surroundings were fading, giving Ash clarity and focus. "Come on, kid! Give me that rage! At least it's  _something_!"

Something…Nothing…Ash scowled. He wasn't nothing. His gaze snapped up and he glared, sharing that glare with Dartrix. Greninja or no; answers or no; Ash wouldn't lose to Guzma. "Dartrix, use Acrobatics!"

"X-Scissor!" Golisopod crossed its claws, charging right for Dartrix as he zipped through the air. The two collided, blue and purple shimmering around them in a haze. Ash moved his own feet as Guzma kicked at him. This time, he was ready. He jumped to the side and aimed a punch right for the man's stomach. Guzma coughed on the impact and Ash aimed his other fist for the man's face, but he stopped.

What was wrong with him? Why was he so full of rage? Especially so quickly, and towards this  _one_  person? He was better than this! Guzma's punch socked him across the face as Golisopod's X-Scissor broke through Dartrix's attack and began to drill him forward. Dartrix flipped through the air, heavily damaged and slamming into a tree before he could right himself.

"No…" Ash breathed. If Pikachu and Dartrix couldn't stand up to it…He wanted to let his rage out at Guzma's uncaring tactics, but couldn't. He wouldn't be like the man before him, so full of rage towards others that it made him what he was. Not that Ash could say for certain, but exchanging blows with the man had conveyed that to him. Yet, he couldn't lose this fight. He had to prove that he could protect everyone! "Dartrix…"

"Darr…dar…" Dartrix was hooting out in huffs, talons scraping in to the ground. There was a sudden loud noise and the sound of screaming Skull grunts filled the air. Ash and Guzma turned, watching as those same Skull grunts were kicked back into trees, themselves, by the sight of a massive horse.

"Hapu…" Ash breathed. They  _were_  still in the city.

"Oh, come on, that ain't cool!" Guzma said, scowling venomously. He stepped forward, like he wanted to instigate the fight once more, but he stopped, turning back. The scowl had once more replaced his look of enthusiasm as his head turned. "I don't like people interferin' with my fights."

"And I don't like bullies, Guzma." Ash whipped around frantically with all the things going on at once, seeing more of ARC defeating the hapless Skull grunts. He could definitely swear to that being Kahili's voice, however. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"What's it to ya?" Guzma asked, finally turning his body enough that Ash could see the bluenette standing there, a golf club planted in the ground, and a Pokémon with an extremely large beak circling around, having clearly dropped her there. Ash's gaze moved to Dartrix, unable to get up very quickly while some Team Skull members had broken away from the "enclosure" in order to aid their boss in his predicament. "This ain't no place for some prissy daddy's girl."

"Oh, trust me, I've had my fair share of hardships. I just didn't walk away from the trials, not like some people here." Ash flinched at Kahili's proclivity for bluntness. Guzma didn't seem to take well to it either, especially with the way he was snarling at her golf club.

"Don't you dare insult my family."

"Then maybe your family shouldn't hurt others." It felt like two titans facing off, even more than Hala against Guzma. Not that Hala had had his chance, but it still felt tense. Ash wasn't sure to where he should pay attention, until he saw how close the Skull grunts were, their Salandit firing poisonous waves at Dartrix. With Guzma occupied, his decision was quickly made and he dashed for his Pokémon, even knowing he wouldn't make it.  _I should have been paying better attention…_

"Dartrix!" Ash cried, reaching his hand out as he ran across the grass, hoping he could make it in time, but flinching that he wouldn't.

"Wobbuffet, do your thing!" Ash stopped, recognizing the voice in seconds. What he didn't expect, however, was the way Wobbuffet dropped down just before the Poison type attacks hit. He was glowing all manner of colors as the attacks collided. They swirled around, becoming a purple, gaseous orb, and then it blasted outward with shining light. The light consumed the Pokémon attacking and Ash looked up, noticing all three members of Team Rocket, along with their four other Pokémon dropping down. James was the first to lean down and help Dartrix to his talons.

"Koo!" he hooted indignantly, jumping back from the thieves.

"Team Rocket? What are you guys doing here? And what's your new Pokémon? Isn't that…?"

"It's my beautiful Bewear!" Jessie cried, snuggling with the large Pokémon that hugged her back. Ash shook his head, ultimately not caring about that.

"We're not here to steal any Pokémon, twerp," James assured him. "We're just on a mission!"

"Yeah, we just happened to be trackin' ya," Meowth said, his claws extended in a furious fashion, his eyes darting around to the now knocked out Skull members. "But seein' Pikachu treated like dat, we're not lettin' dis bozo beat us again."

"And you are?" Guzma said with a scowl, clearly splitting his attentions.

"Hey! One does not simply attack Team Rocket and forget them!" Jessie snapped.

"Go away," Kahili joined in. "If you want to be here, make yourselves useful and beat back the losers this guy is leading."

"I got a better idea. Why don't  _you_  go blastin' off? Golisopod, Razor Shell!" Guzma snapped. Kahili swung her golf club, though it was more like hurling it at Guzma. It seemed so vicious, but so practical for her, as Golisopod raced for Team Rocket. Bewear picked them all up and held them as they nearly cried out, Jessie rambling that she knew they shouldn't have gotten involved.

"Dartrix, Leaf Blade!" Ash called, hoping his Pokémon had enough energy to give one last fight. He did, surging forth with glowing green wings for a close-range battle. This time, he was slightly better matched, the green and blue colliding with furious force, enough to make Ash's hair ruffle. "Come on! A little further!"

"Kooooooooo!" Dartrix's cry pierced the air and Ash's eyes widened. He was glowing blue, but there was no way it was due to the Razor Shell. Especially not once Golisopod backed off. Team Rocket also started scurrying away, whether to retreat or throw themselves into the battle, Ash didn't care. He was too focused on the evolution before him. Dartrix grew upwards, now becoming almost humanoid in structure. His wings became rounder and larger while his talons extended, becoming more like feet.

When the blue light faded, he looked almost completely different from before, his face masked by a hood that connected to his wings. Kahili, meanwhile, smirked.

"Looks like the tide has turned, Guzma. Good luck dealing with a Decidueye and my Toucannon at the same time," Kahili said. Her Toucannon flapped lightly in the air in front of her, while Decidueye turned his head and nodded to Ash, a slight smile on his beak. Ash could only stare at the new evolution a moment, but smiled a little back. Guzma wrinkled his nose, clearly not liking the way things looked, especially with ARC wrecking his forces in the background. He still found the way to grin.

"I don' think it makes a difference," he finally said. "So, you got an ally and a power up. That don't change nothin'! You're still a kid needin' to be put in his place."

"Says the adult that never learned to grow up," Kahili said. "I'll ask you one time, and one time only: leave before things get ugly."

"And how will they 'get ugly'? You're up against your boy, Guzma. What do ya think  _you're_  gonna do?"

Kahili paused, pondering her words just a second, and Ash could feel the waves of righteous fury off her. It was more constrained than what he'd felt earlier, though, and he moved his foot, ready to make a move as Decidueye nodded. Finally, Kahili spoke sternly and without remorse.

"Break you in half."

"Decidueye, Acrobatics!" Ash roared, hoping to catch Guzma off guard. It worked. Decidueye vanished completely and then appeared behind Golisopod. The attack's force slammed into its hard backside and made it stumble a little. Deciding to press his advantage, Ash ordered the next attack. "Leaf Blade!"

"Sai! Sai!" Decidueye hissed out, sounding like the rustling of leaves as he jumped back, tossing the large swords that had been summoned from his winged cloak. They soared forward and sliced through Golisopod, causing it to hiss just a little. Guzma was definitely scowling now.

"Toucannon, Brave Bird!" Kahili called. She sounded calm and precise, befitting someone who had once been Island Champion. Toucannon, slow as it was, quickly flew around the area. Neither Ash nor Kahili made a look towards Guzma, especially with how closely the man was watching them. Toucannon's body glowed bright blue and then sailed in, smashing through Golisopod.

"Pohhhhhhh!" Golisopod roared out. It was the most pain Ash had ever heard it in. Within seconds, it had dropped to a knee, even if it looked ready for more. Kahili was truly in a realm all her own. Ash shifted his position, circling Guzma closely until he reached Kahili, who nodded at him.

"You ready to work together?"

"You bet." Kahili nodded and leaned in a little. A light whisper passed through his ears, almost like instructions. Ash grinned. It was time to turn the tide. "Decidueye, use Spirit Shackle!"

"Des!" Decidueye cried.

"Damn it, Golisopod, X-Scissor!" Guzma roared. Kahili slapped Ash on the back.

"Bullet Seed!" All three Pokémon made their moves at once. As Golisopod crossed its arms, Decidueye had leapt upwards into the air. As if from nowhere, it pulled an arrow, nocking it on its wing like a perfect archer. At the same time, Toucannon was circling Golisopod, pelting it with as many seeds as possible in a never-ending stream. That prevented it from moving as Decidueye fired. The arrow found its mark, exploding with a puff of ghostly smoke, and Golisopod ceased its sudden movements. Its attack kept going, but it seemed held in place.

"Now, close range Leaf Blade!" Decidueye dropped down, vanishing from view as he began to run. When he reappeared, his green blades were in his hands and he slashed them up to meet the X-Scissor. They were still unable to break through, but through their attack, Kahili was able to make one of her own.

"Beak Blast," she said. Her eyes were flicking upwards and Ash did the same. There was a shadow swooping down, barely visible with its quick movements. At the same time, Toucannon's beak seemed to glow red hot while Decidueye strained against Golisopod, the Pokémon's limb movements slowly returning. "Now!"

"Toucah!" Toucannon cried out and it flew forward, ramming its large beak into Golisopod. Decidueye jumped off, dismissing his leafy blades, and the attack from Toucannon exploded powerfully, causing Ash's hat to nearly fly off his head. Kahili and her team were beyond powerful; it was amazing that Guzma had managed to keep pace with them.

"Golisopod, use Bri-" He paused, and it was easy to see why. The shadow in the sky had descended and now held a shining, and very sharp, metal wing to Guzma's throat. "Oh, you're a tricky one, ain'tcha?"

"I'm just not an idiot that blindly charges through walls, like you." Ash flinched again. In some way, Ash knew he could describe  _himself_  that way. Regardless, he had known and figured out exactly what Kahili was trying to do: end the battle swiftly. There was no doubt that was the reason she'd informed him of Decidueye's new move. "Now, I'll ask one more time, and if you refuse this time, I show no mercy. Leave and take your pathetic little family with you."

Guzma stood there. The sounds of the battle around them were quieting down. Ash didn't dare look, but he knew that Team Skull was taking a loss for this one. Guzma's want to battle him again for a little fun was costing them. Finally, he threw his arms up. "Fine, but this ain't over."

He pressed his hands to the Skarmory's wing and pushed it away while he looked to his heaving Golisopod; Toucannon had done a number on it. Clearly taking pity on the Pokémon, he returned it before facing Ash. He smirked. Ash just watched him, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He stuck his fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. It must have been a predetermined signal, because the sounds changed to ones of frantic escape rather than those of waging battle. When he seemed to have determined they were mostly escaping, Guzma threw another pokeball out, with a Masquerain that grabbed on to him.

"You champions and trial-goers think you're somethin' special," Guzma cackled out, "but you ain't seen nothin'! Yer nothin' special, not when the darkness comes. So, keep doin' yer trials, kid. See where they get ya! See what they make ya. Cuz in the end, ya can win all the battles you want, but they don't make ya strong. Just like how those damn trials don't change whatcha are…

"A whole lotta nothin'."

With his words, Masquerain pulled Guzma out, a number of his boys and girls pulling out behind him, leaving his incursion to Malie City finished. Kahili let out a sigh, walking over to swiftly retrieve her golf club as some of ARC's Water types put out the fizzling bonfire. Ash did the same as her, deciding to check on Pikachu as Decidueye practically appeared next to him. He was overjoyed at the evolution, but somehow couldn't bring his face to show it. For all the building up and betterment he thought he had achieved, Guzma lived up to his saying and beat him right back down.

Worst of all, he unraveled the single thread that comprised all his fears and made him ask a question he felt he had no answer to, and still wouldn't even if he could answer all the others: after growing and maturing as a trainer and person…was he really just nothing, all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This somehow turned out longer than I had expected it to…Oh well. This was a very big chapter! Forces converged on Malie City, Dartrix evolves into Decidueye, Kahili shows what a total badass she is, and Guzma continues to effortlessly get into Ash's head. If you haven't yet figured out why Guzma is so obsessed with Ash, don't worry about it, we'll get there…eventually. But for now, Ash feels like he's only taken baby steps thanks to this guy, though it will open the door for something next chapter, I promise…sort of. Oh yeah, and the Serena thing…that was really there so she didn't disappear for a whole extra chapter.
> 
> Regardless, what will happen now? Is Ash going to be all right after his newest struggle? Or is Guzma right about the trials? Only time will tell, but you can rest assured that Ash will be fine. He'll work through it the best way he knows how: never giving up!
> 
> Thanks for all your support, especially through this relatively rough patch of the story. Please continue! Until the next chapter, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	18. An Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, and a little quieter compared to the last one, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Time for Chapter 18!

Chapter 18

An Insecurity

"Yo! You're gonna regret this!"

"When the boss comes back, we're totally gettin' out of here, yo!"

The cries of the captured Team Skull grunts hurt Clemont's pounding head. Why ARC had insisted on keeping them in the Pokémon Center until Officer Jenny and her officers arrived was completely beyond him. They were rude, obnoxious, foul-mouthed (from time to time) and were even louder captured than they were free. This was only from a few of them, too. Most had managed to escape.

"Yeah, you're getting out of here, all right," Lionel drawled, though his rather sardonic tone indicated that he meant "out of here in cuffs". Thankfully, Clemont had the ample distraction of waiting and worrying…if that was something to be grateful for. If anyone really had the right to be worried, though, it was Ash. His best friend was pacing outside of the emergency room with his Pokémon waiting quietly. Well, Lycanroc was growling angrily, like she wanted to rip Team Skull a new one.

Clemont couldn't blame her. He had thought something like Iki Town was a completely isolated event, but the crazed Guzma quickly proved it wasn't. Ash clearly didn't take it well either, constantly clenching his fists angrily. To Clemont's eyes, the leader of Team Skull had gotten into his head. Sure, they had won, just like in Iki Town, but once again, it didn't  _feel_  like a victory. Clemont, himself, felt utterly ineffectual until Hapu had arrived with her Mudsdale, beating aside the Skull hooligans like nothing. Even now, she was sitting calmly on a couch in the Center, as if it had been like a warm-up.

Sighing, the inventor stood as the doors to the Pokémon Center opened. Leading the parade of police officers were Samson Oak and Kahili, the latter still looking furious from the earlier confrontation. Samson moved to speak with Lionel, but Clemont wasn't paying much attention to his words. He was more worried about Ash.

"Everything will be fine," he reassured his friend. Ash stopped for a moment to nod. There was something on his mind, Clemont could tell, and it was more than Pikachu and Decidueye's injuries. Even Rotom had picked up on it, given its silence through the whole thing. Only now was it perking up again, going to meet with Samson.

"I know," Ash replied. The light over the door suddenly went out and both of them looked towards it. Ash's restless Pokémon were the same. Behind them, Officer Jenny had grabbed the long string tied around their previous foes and was corralling the Skull grunts, dragging them all out with their all too verbal complaints.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called the second the gurney rolled out from the emergency room. He was on top of Decidueye's lap, the newly evolved Pokémon smiling. Once they were within range, the two leapt off the gurney to fling themselves upon their trainer. Pikachu wasn't a problem for Ash, but Decidueye proved to be much heavier, sending them to the floor.

"Both Pikachu and Decidueye are fine, but make sure that they rest so they don't injure anything," Nurse Joy instructed Ash. He sat up and nodded to her as the rest of his team gathered around. For that moment, Ash looked content. Clemont was grateful and turned towards those that had gathered in the Center.

"So, Pikachu is okay then?" Samson was asking as he walked over with the rest. On top of his head was Rotom, seemingly circling through a catalog of Z-Crystals on its screen, as though it had gotten a small upgrade to view them. Ash looked up and nodded with a grin. "Good to know."

"Decidueye looks healthy as well," Kahili commented. Her body had shifted, leaning against the counter in the middle of the Center, though she still held some of the rigid fury from earlier. Any other patrons of the Center seemed to be outright avoiding her, given her attitude, few though there were. "Considering that Golisopod could have done quite the bit of damage to Toucannon had it hit, I'm surprised the two are still standing."

"But your Toucannon  _didn't_  get hit," Ash reminded her. His voice sounded bitter, almost like it would when he would lose a big battle. This wasn't the same thing, Clemont knew, but it certainly reminded him of it.

"I would call it luck, but it was really thanks to your support," Kahili insisted to Ash. Her fury finally fell away in order for a smile to break through. Clemont had to admit that with the smile, Kahili was a strikingly beautiful woman, especially with her golf cap removed. Not as beautiful as Korrina of course (and he would never admit he thought anyone else was), but still beautiful nonetheless.

"She's right," Lionel said. Clemont looked over to see the older man kneel down to where Ash was on the floor and reach over to help him up. "You did great. And without you holding Guzma off, we never would have wrapped up as many Skull grunts as we did."

It didn't escape Clemont, from both of their facial expressions and individual body languages, that neither he nor Ash felt they had contributed much. It did, however, bring a question into Clemont's mind. "Uh, Mr. Lionel, if I can ask, though…what  _were_  you doing in Malie City?"

Lionel didn't answer immediately, pulling Ash to his feet as Pikachu rested on his shoulder. Once he had, and his Pokémon were all putting their attentions on the same thing as their trainer, the dark-skinned man finally answered. "Come now, Clemont, I know you're aware of  _that_."

It seemed cryptic, almost, like he didn't want to really share in the company present. Then, Kahili scoffed.

"You can drop the act," she said brusquely. Hapu's gaze slid over to her friend, but she still said nothing. "You were in the library studying the history of Alola. I saw you. And you can't hide your connection to the Pokémon League."

"How is it  _you_  are aware of that?" Aidan asked. Clemont took a quick look around, noticing the Pokémon Center was now void of all except their party. Most had seemingly cleared out with the presence of the captive Team Skull while he'd turned his focus elsewhere. Aidan walked forward, as if to confront Kahili, showcasing his usual adherence to the rules. Lionel headed it off, holding a hand out.

"They're going to be members of the League themselves, or am I wrong?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Ash. No one else was moving, unless one counted Samson's head as he observed the whole deal with slight fascination.

"We've been invited," Kahili said simply. "Myself, as Island Champion, and Hapu as a Kahuna."

"Kahuna? !" Ash and Clemont yelled simultaneously. Clemont, in particular, wheeled around to look at the shorter woman, still relatively calm; almost deceptively so. It was suddenly so obvious! He should have seen it, the blond realized, given how strong Hapu had shown herself. His inability to recognize it made him grit his teeth.

"You didn't tell them," was Kahili's response to the shorter woman.

"Didn't bring it up," Hapu answered. She quickly bowed to the two boys. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Then you're the Kahuna of Poni Island," Clemont confirmed, running through all the Kahunas in his head. Nanu seemed to have already left the city for wherever, but he was certainly the Kahuna of Ula'ula, which left her as the single one, same as her island.

"In name," was Hapu's laconic answer. "However, yes, the Pokémon League, under Professor Kukui, has extended an invitation to myself and Kahili to become members of its Elite Four. Whether we take it or not…"

"I see," Aidan commented. He pushed up on his glasses, choosing to look unperturbed by it all, despite his near outburst. "Then you'll be heading to the meeting on Mount Lanakila."

"That was our planned destination before all this happened," Kahili said, waving her hand with boredom. Clemont looked over to Ash, sharing the briefest of glances with him. This all seemed so far above each of their heads, though the fact that the Kahunas were meeting in the first place intrigued him. Had it been announced after Guzma's latest stunt, it would make sense, but beforehand…Clemont's musings were interrupted by Hapu's own question.

"Am I to presume, then, that you are not going to the meeting?"

"We have more important things to do," Aidan told them curtly. Lionel seemed to roll his eyes at the man's response and shook his head a little. As the blond remained reticent at informing them further, Lionel picked up the thread.

"We were staying in Malie City for a reason, after all. For the moment, research on our particular brand of expertise is what we're focusing on," Lionel informed the both of them. To this, Samson seemed to scratch his head, looking almost as lost as Ash was. Thinking of the raven-haired trainer, Clemont noticed that he was simply blinking, as though not registering what was going on. Lionel clearly became aware of that fact. "Don't worry about it, Ash. I hope you remember what I told you, Clemont: let us handle things, and you focus on your journey."

"Easy to say when you don't have people like Guzma after you…" Ash grumbled out. Clemont had no problems agreeing with that particular notion. "But I don't really get what's going on with you guys in the first place, and that's fine. I…I have to get back to Serena, anyway."

"Then we'll leave you to that!" Lionel barked out with a laugh. "Where is that girl, anyhow?"

"Uh, Blush Mountain," Ash answered, rubbing the back of his head. It wasn't hard for Clemont to notice that Ash had refused to mention the fact they had fought. It wasn't one of  _his_  proudest moments, either, and he felt ashamed that Bonnie had had to see them in that state. "We, er, didn't have time for me and Clemont to get to Mount Hokulani for our stuff and then get to Blush Mountain in such a big group, but I still hope we can get there in time with just the two of us to worry about, so we can see Serena perform."

"Fat chance of that," Kahili scoffed out. Ash snapped a glare to her. "Hey, have  _you_  ever traveled to Blush Mountain? It's like hell on a cracker if you aren't prepared…or even if you go around."

"Around?" Clemont asked. Kahili opened her mouth, but it was clear that Hapu was done with her somewhat barbed comments.

"There are two paths you can take to reach Blush Mountain, in the same way that there are two paths to reach what lies beyond," Hapu answered. Lionel seemed to take less interest in this matter, jerking his head to Aidan. The bespectacled man bowed and seemed to take his leave. Clemont imagined that he would be meeting up with the rest of ARC (including the obvious Tau and Theta which made the inventor wonder where Chi was), likely where they were cleaning things up in Malie Garden. "On the one hand, you've got the shorter route that could get likely get you there tomorrow, considering the small group, but it's not an easy stretch."

"Unless you fly across it," snickered Kahili. Clemont looked over to Ash's team. Perhaps before Dartrix had evolved, he could have done it, but with his evolution it didn't look like he'd be able to do that long-term. Nor did Trumbeak, for that matter. Not for the both of them.

"Or you take the easier, but far longer, path," Hapu concluded, ignoring the other trainer with her. "And with the Blush Mountain Ceremony tomorrow, you'd have to have a fast flier or Pokémon that can cover that terrain in order to get there in time."

"Like Mudsdale?" Kahili suggested, a small smirk on her fast. Her eyes were narrowed teasingly as she pointed a finger at Hapu. "I know what you're trying to say, Hapu. And sure, Mudsdale could cover that distance quickly, but it's got nothing on my Skarmory."

"I didn't say it did," Hapu dismissed. Clemont watched the two women, almost sharing this rivalry between each other. Regardless of Hapu's modesty, there was challenge in the statement, one that Kahili was no doubt returning. It was only reined in by Ash deflating slightly.

"Aw, man!" he cried out. Pikachu looked equally depressed on his shoulder, and the rest of the team was emulating him. "I was really hoping we could get to Serena…"

"You miss your girlfriend, huh?" Kahili teased the boy. To Clemont's surprise, Ash actually blushed. The inventor had to wonder just what he was thinking about to make him blush like so; that was usually in Serena's purview. "Hey, nothing to be ashamed of. I've never had a relationship myself, but I can understand the urges."

"Kahili…" Hapu said warningly. The golfer just wore a little grin on her face.

"Well, of course I miss her!" Ash stated defiantly, fighting down the lingering blush on his cheeks. "And I want to support her, as much as I can."

"You could always give her a call," Samson suggested, speaking up for the first time in a while. Rotom perked up as well, stopping its perusal of whatever it was going through for a moment. "As I understand it, you installed the IRCS, am I right?"

"Ah, that's true, Ash," Clemont said. He didn't make any moves to dig into his bag to pull out their communications device, though. His instincts in that regard were spot on, thanks to earlier conversations, because Ash shook his head.

"No. If I'm going to support Serena, we'll be together. I'm pretty sure that's what she would want. A phone call wouldn't cut it," he stated, as though it was the definitive answer. Kahili and Hapu shared a gaze with each other before smiling. Clemont observed them, attempting to discern what was going through their heads.

"That's a fine way to look at a relationship," Samson said, stroking at his chin. The inventor wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to take advice from a lifelong bachelor, but the two boys still listened to him. "I'm sure you two must long to be together. Not that I've experienced it myself, being more interested in research than anything else."

"Then why are you acting like you're giving advice…?" Kahili stated. Lionel, back from whatever he had put his attention to, now took the opportunity to approach Ash and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I agree," he said kindly. "You never know when you won't be apart again. It's best to spend that time together while you can." Ash nodded at that one, considering it the best piece of advice they had all given to him; Lionel knew every bit of that most of all. Kahili stopped leaning against the counter, considering Ash for a moment before she sighed.

"All right!" she groaned out in exasperation, tossing her hands in the air. "We'll take you to Blush Mountain! We were heading that way for the meeting, anyway."

"Um, what?" Ash chuckled out, and even Lionel was chuckling with him. Clemont was just swiveling his head back and forth, finally deciding to settle on Kahili, who was rubbing the back of her head as she fluffed her hair. Kahili looked away, trying to act like she wasn't going to repeat it, but Hapu, who was as kind a soul as her friend (but softer around the edges), took up that torch for her.

"The two of us were planning on heading that way for the meeting on Mount Lanakila. It's no problem for us if you want to ride with us. It'll be a shorter trip, if a little rough, and I'm sure you could use a guide through the deserts and wastelands beyond," Hapu said, her eyes twinkling as she made the offer. Once again, Clemont and Ash locked eyes. It was a very kind offer, and one Clemont wanted to take. He'd been away from Bonnie too long. Thankfully, Ash also looked to appreciate the offer.

Before either could formulate their responses, Samson was speaking. "That's right…Kukui mentioned something about heading to Lanakila when I sent him that package a while back!"

"Package?" Clemont now asked, an inkling itching at his brain, but he wasn't the only one considering the professor with question. To this, Samson's eyes sparkled. Rotom got the answer.

"Samson Oak found new Z-Crystals, didn't he?" Rotom asked. "Then Rotom can add them to the collection! Where did Samson find them? What Pokémon are they for?"

"Maybe you'll find out," Samson answered with a wink. Clemont rolled his eyes, knowing that this little conversation was ultimately getting them nowhere fast. Samson Oak seemed a little more of the trickster than his cousin was.

"We accept," Clemont said, making sure there would be no more interruptions to answering the offer. "When do you plan to leave."

"Guess we should leave pretty much right away," Kahili said. She raised her arm up to look at her thin wristwatch, telling her the time. It was a fruitless action, given the large clock in the Center that read mid-afternoon. "If we speed through thanks to the small group and take a single break…what do you think? Less than a day?"

"I think so," Hapu commented. Ash pumped his fist, his Pokémon all cheering about continuing on their adventure, and Clemont could feel himself psyching himself for continuing on  _his_  adventure. He turned away from the group, towards his bag against the wall, as Samson Oak seemed to tell Ash to be on the lookout for Kukui if he could. Meanwhile, Rotom registered the location of a town outside Mount Lanakila where they could meet up, if possible.

"Rotom has to! Rotom is now interested in Z-Crystals! Why did Samson Oak not mention this before? !"

"Hadn't I? Could have sworn I did when we first met, Rotom. Oh well, could have just slipped my mind, ha ha!" the man chuckled out. Clemont shook his head, grabbing his bag with Charjabug atop it before he moved to join the others. Clearly  _both_  of the cousins were spotty when it came to remembering certain details, though he imagined Samson was a little more so.

"Speaking of Z-Crystals, professor," Lionel spoke, "I was wondering if we could talk about the potential of their various uses. Just a small discussion, if you would."

"Not a problem. If you'd like, we can talk right away."

"Yes, that would be pref…" The sound of the doors sliding opened seemed to have caught Lionel's attention. As a result, Clemont's was caught as well, drawing him to the space of the door where a newcomer was striding through, instantly recognizable.

"Gladion!" Ash called, sounding thoroughly surprised. Clemont was surprised, too, but not for the reason that Ash had been. He was surprised because it only took a few seconds for Lionel to brush past Oak, walk up to Gladion and suddenly pin him against the wall near the doors.

"Oh dear! What is the meaning of  _this_? !" Samson asked in surprise. Clemont wanted to know much the same thing, and it seemed like Gladion, scrabbling against the wall, desired to know as well.

"Hey, let go of me! Let go!" he roared, face turning purple. Ash and his Pokémon were running forward, alarm in their eyes. "Ash! Do you-"

"Shut up!" Lionel hissed under his breath, face close to Gladion's.

"Lionel! Stop it!" Ash snapped, but the older man didn't back down. He did loosen his grip, but only enough for Gladion to regain his ability to breathe. Clemont just wasn't sure what to do, his body freezing at a sudden and new confrontation. "Gladion is a friend."

"Gladion…" Lionel snarled out. "Gladion, your 'friend', is the reason this just happened in Malie City. Aren't you? AREN'T YOU? !" Still unable to move, Clemont, at least, regained the use of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Gladion's eyes were wide, and his hand was moving to his pokeball until Lionel pinned that against the wall. No one answered, the tension ratcheting back up again. Ash, however, watched Gladion a moment.

"Gladion…what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea," the blond spat. "I've just been training and reporting for work. Came here to get a checkup on my Pokémon." Lionel pressed closer.

"Reporting to who?" he demanded, the snarl on his lips not going away. "Team Skull? Or am I mistaken?"

"Lionel, what is going on? !" Ash yelled. That seemed to cause everyone to snap back into reality from Gladion's sudden appearance and Lionel's sudden action. The older man said no words, continuing to glare vehemently at Gladion, his breath in huffs. Said blond reached up, moving Lionel's hands away from him.

Then, he answered for him. "So, what? Sometimes my work has me reporting on all my interactions. It-It's only a freelance job. I don't always have a choice on who I get to work with, or what I have to tell them. And I certainly have no idea who you are, or what you're talking about, so back off!"

Lionel did just that, even if his harsh expression never faded. Meanwhile, Ash's mouth was parted, registering a sense of shock. Clemont couldn't blame him; it was like Gladion had just admitted to working with Team Skull of all people, even if he hadn't said it outright. Gladion dusted off his tattered clothing, but Lionel refused to simply let him walk on. "Are you stupid?"

"No, I just-"

"Team Skull attacked Malie City," Ash said, finally letting his words out. Now it was Gladion's turn. His green eyes widened, and he seemed to shake a little bit, his head doing it most of all.

"No…" he said. His frame seemed to now be shaking with an almost righteous fury as he deliberately began to explain things. "I…I had  _nothing_  to do with that! It doesn't matter who I'm reporting to or doing a job for! I wouldn't…be complicit in  _that_ …"

Ash exhaled in relief at the boy's words, and Clemont, too, found himself grateful at the fervor that Gladion was speaking with. However, it did seem to bring up a most vital question. "Then, why do you think he does?"

"Because I saw him speaking with Guzma," Lionel snapped. Ash now began swiveling his head between Gladion and Lionel. He obviously didn't know what to think, and Clemont knew he'd pretty much be of no help to his friend. "Before the Battle Royal, you were talking with him. I thought nothing of it, until now. The chances that you and Ash would show up in the same place as Guzma strains credulity at best."

"He was a fellow competitor," Gladion answered, throwing a scowl at Lionel. The dark-skinned man finally seemed to pause, though he nevertheless remained wary. "What? You've never seen a competition where competitors try to psych each other out."

"It's true," Ash pointed out. "Guzma did the same to me. Besides, we've encountered Team Skull a lot. I'm sure Guzma could figure out where we were going."

"Likely thanks to Plumeria," Clemont pointed out. Every word seemed to relax Lionel, almost making the leader of ARC look ashamed for jumping to conclusions. The job couldn't have been easy, stepping into Jack Ketchum's shoes, and Lionel could always make mistakes. Just like they all could. Clemont swallowed some of his pride to continue on about the woman they'd met so many times. "She's very shrewd, so I'm sure she figured we'd be coming to Malie City eventually."

"See, Lionel? It's just a coincidence. Besides, how could Gladion have known when we'd be getting back to Malie City enough to inform Guzma to time it at his meeting with Nanu?" Ash, himself, looked confused by the notion he was presenting, but the words and meaning were clear enough. Lionel huffed out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"You're right. Sorry," he stated. When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight at Gladion once more. There was still the shred of suspicion, but also the open apology. "Heh, this whole Team Skull business just put me on edge, and I suppose I jumped to conclusions."

"It's fine," Gladion said, the scowl slowly sliding off his face. His fists, however, remained clenched. "I'd have thought the same thing if I were you. But I'd never allow something like that to happen, no matter what…"

"Glad to hear it," Samson chortled out, now inserting himself into the conversation once again. Rotom was off of his head and floated back over towards Clemont, as Oak's cousin slapped Lionel on his back. "We all make mistakes, but you've got more important things to think about than who said what to whom, am I right?"

"Yes," Lionel chuckled. He reached up to run a hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. "Yes, you're right. My apologies for causing a scene. You have a good friend, Ash."

"An excellent one," Samson confirmed. "Now, come on, let's go somewhere to talk Z-Crystals. I think if we do so here, Rotom will never want to leave me."

"Rotom will discover all there is to know about Pokémon!" Rotom proclaimed loudly, earning amused gazes from Kahili and Hapu. "Rotom will discover Samson's secret delivery!"

"I'm sure you will, Rotom!" Samson cried, beginning to push Lionel out of the Pokémon Center before any other scuffles could happen. "Be sure to tell me if you unravel them."

"Aye aye, sir!" With that final cry, the two older men had departed from the Center. Gladion remained standing there, though Clemont realized that his gaze was flung far away, staring out the window towards the garden. Perhaps hearing about what had occurred actually hit him more than he had thought. Lionel's actions hadn't helped that, though Clemont remembered something about Lionel's unfortunate trait of doing whatever it took to get the job done. No doubt that was what had led to the whole confrontation, as uncalled for as it was.

"Well, that was a scene," Kahili laughed, now approaching the boys with Hapu. She reached Clemont and Ash first, flinging her arms around them with a little grin. "But it looks like everything's worked out, so what do you say we get going? Can't let little lady Hapu here beat me to Blush Mountain."

"I'll take that bet, Kahili," Hapu said challengingly. Kahili threw her head back and laughed, beginning to drag the boys out of the Center without any more consideration. Ash seemed to briefly throw his look back, nodding to Gladion, but before long they'd left the blond standing there, staring after their retreating backs, his eyes narrowed with a sliver of confusion.

It was a feeling Clemont could understand, even if he couldn't vocalize it: despite standing side by side with Ash, Malie Garden had proved his back was only moving further and further away, and he hadn't yet figured out if he could close the gap.

* * *

Just as Kahili stated, the road that they were taking to Blush Mountain was certainly rugged terrain, moreso when one considered that they were traveling at such a fast pace. It really was a bit of an adventure to Ash, especially taking the route of traveling with Kahili and Hapu instead of just calling Latias for no good reason (and he didn't want to miss some of the sights). To Clemont, though, it seemed like there was no way to enjoy the trip.

It was either flying high up in the air, or riding over the truly horrid terrain on the back of Hapu's Mudsdale. Ash was certain his friend liked neither of those options.

"I can't ride!" Clemont stated, the mere thought clearly making him want to hurl, indicated thanks to the color of his face. Ash happened to laugh at it and nudged his friend.

"Just think of it as riding a Skiddo."

"Ash…I can't ride Skiddo!" he reminded him, forcing Ash to laugh sheepishly. Hapu shook her head and dusted her gloves off.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe and comfortable the whole way. Mudsdale is an expert at that," Hapu assured him. Then, showing a strength that was completely disproportionate with her stature, she lifted Clemont up and placed him on Mudsdale, who whinnied loudly.

"Which leaves us for the sky!" Kahili said, cracking her knuckles as she swung a golf club over her back and hooked it into her bag. "Ready to go, Ash?"

"You bet," Ash told her enthusiastically. He did realize that part of it hid some of the inadequacy he felt to the Island Champion next to him, but he was genuinely excited to be spending time with someone of such a stature. To that end, he rode upon her Pelipper while she rode Skarmory. Next to them flew their Trumbeak and Toucannon, as if to get practice in. Decidueye seemed a little disappointed that he could no longer do long-range flying, but quickly accepted it when tossed a berry.

By the end of their rough travels through the terrain, or at least by the time they took their break on a roughly even patch of terrain late at night, Clemont was not the least bit enthusiastic. He was dead exhausted and wanted to do nothing but sleep, by Ash's estimations.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better, right…?" the inventor asked, though his tone indicated that he didn't believe it. Kahili arched an eyebrow, stirring a pot of soup that Clemont had set over a flame.

"You can always fly with me, and Ash can ride down below."

"Thanks, I think I'll stick with the riding," Clemont groaned out, turning over and staring up at the stars. Ash followed his gaze, noticing his Pokémon all resting comfortably in the shadow of a relatively withered tree. It was amazing how barren Ula'ula was compared to all the other islands.

"Suit yourself," Kahili chuckled, only to have the ladle swiped from her by Hapu. Ash almost laughed, thinking he found a chink in the woman's armor: she couldn't cook. It really fascinated Ash, making him feel just the tiniest bit closer to her. The thought made his hands tremble a little, and he rose to his feet.

"Since dinner isn't ready, Kahili, I was wondering if you could help me and Trumbeak master some awesome moves!" he called, pumping his fists. Kahili seemed taken aback by the request, but soon smiled.

"Sure, but don't think I'll hold back for a second. I don't pull my punches unless I have to."

"I wouldn't want you to," Ash said. Stepping away to make sure they wouldn't disturb the campsite and the sleeping Mudsdale, the two trainers found a good place to have a skirmish. Trumbeak flapped in front of Ash, eager to battle and facing her evolved form at an even altitude as they seemed to square off. "Okay, use Feather Dance!"

"Turum!" Trumbeak cried, flapping her wings and sending feathers raining down. Kahili and Toucannon didn't move, watching comfortably. It seemed like she was really just gauging his skill level.

"Now, Flame Charge!"

"Brave Bird." Her command had been so simple and precise. Trumbeak was the faster one thanks to Flame Charge, but Toucannon's Brave Bird hardly required any build up. It just shot forward with a blistering blue blaze to cut right through the flames and collide with Trumbeak, driving her backwards. "Bullet Seed."

"Blast it back with Echoed Voice!" Like with Brave Bird, Toucannon didn't even miss a beat. It swiftly circled around, opening its immensely large beak and beginning to fire all manner of green seeds. Trumbeak opened her own beak, sending out the yellow soundwaves that blew the seeds backwards…or some of them. The rest simply struck Trumbeak and forced her down towards the ground, panting from the two hits she'd already taken.

"Not bad…" Kahili stated, stamping her golf club on the ground. "I mean, you're not great. But not bad. You've compensated for her loss of speed with Flame Charge, but what you lack is the ability to strike powerfully right from the beginning. Ever consider Trumbeak learning Hyper Voice?"

"Hyper Voice?" Ash asked, trying to forget the fact that Kahili hadn't minced words whatsoever. "No, I hadn't given thought to it."

"Might be something worth considering. Echoed Voice doesn't provide enough immediate power to decide a battle." Ash looked down to Trumbeak on the ground, the avian looking far too exhausted to truly continue on. It was something to consider, even if he didn't quite know how to turn an Echoed Voice into something that powerful. "Ah, well, you'll have time before the League, I'm sure. For now, let's eat. I'm starving…haven't gone this long without eating since the Sinnoh Open, last year."

It was the exact same way Hapu had acted after facing Serena and he back on Akala. Ash felt it was no wonder the two were friends, though he also felt that Kahili was the more helpful of the two. Battling was so much simpler, and connecting that to his dream, instead of thinking about everything else that surrounded it, was much easier as well.

What wasn't easy was falling asleep that night, and to Ash, it really seemed that Clemont was having a hard time as well. It was that night before the departure to Alola all over again…only so different. Somehow, he could no longer remain silent and let things bottle up inside.

"Clemont…" Ash finally spoke into the silence of the tent, even knowing that Kahili and Hapu were sleeping just outside in the firelight. His friend shifted, sitting up. "I…Do you think I can reach my dream?"

"Being a Pokémon Master?" the boy asked, putting his glasses back on to his face. Ash now sat up, himself, nodding. "If I'm honest, I've always thought you were one since Kalos."

_You've become a wonderful Pokémon Master._

"I guess…" Ash responded, but he simply couldn't believe the words that Clemont was saying. He hated it. He hated this sort of self-doubt in his own dreams and purpose; doubt he hadn't truly felt since all those times Paul had beaten him. His hands were shaking again. "But I don't know."

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_

"Ash, don't second guess yourself," Clemont told him sharply. "You're an amazing trainer, one that I could only aspire to be. I mean, I could never reach your heights."

_What is a Pokémon Master?_

"Is that all there is to it, though?" Ash asked. He felt like he was exposing these fears to Clemont, someone he knew wouldn't judge him, but would instead listen. Serena would do the same, but at the same time, he felt that Clemont would understand a little more. "Like, yeah, I'm winning battles and all but…it's not like I ever get there. I still lost to Alain and Hala and…"

"Ash, you were invited to challenge the Elite Four!" Clemont argued. "That is an amazingly high honor. To anyone, that would be the end of their dream!"

"You're right," Ash said, and he folded his hands, listening to Pikachu snore lightly. "I'm just worried it's not enough. Like I can't really call myself a Pokémon Master." He insisted on ignoring the fact that he could barely even define what that was in the first place.

"I see," Clemont stated before giving a sigh. "Not enough…I know  _I'm_  not enough." Ash snapped a look to him, ready to defy the statement and tell him that wasn't true, but it was clear from Clemont's tone that he just wanted to say what he needed to. "Can't catch up to you and Serena; then, I see people like Lillie moving forward so fast and I'm…I'm useless."

"That's not true," Ash whispered. "There are lots of things you've done that I could never do. I wouldn't be where I am, who I am, without you, Clemont."

"Maybe." It was a word that showed there was no resolution between them. Ash still doubted himself. Clemont still felt like he was failing. The only thing that had truly changed was that they both knew and understood what the other was going through. They weren't alone. "Thank you, Ash."

That was enough to tell them both to get to sleep, as disturbed as those dreams were. Dreams of flames and cackling, and that cold Serena, walking away. Daylight ended up bringing relief when the two awoke to the sounds of battle outside, where Kahili and Hapu were training against one another in a match between Toucannon and Mudsdale. As Clemont cooked breakfast, Ash watched, enthralled. Kahili exhibited so much perfection in her movements on the battlefield, so sure of every single thing she did. Every command held the precision he had been working on with Passimian and the others. No hesitation, but a constant grasp of the battlefield. It wasn't like Hapu wasn't giving her a challenge either, since Toucannon was roughed up more than its fair share. She was just good enough to take stock of the moment and figure out a way to turn the situation around. There was no wonder that she could levy the question she had at him back in the library.

Could he ever catch up to someone like her?

That question was the sole one that lingered on his mind, hanging there as he got on Pelipper once again, ready to finally make his way to Blush Mountain and Serena. It was a long morning's journey over the barren landscape, broken up only by a few Pokémon and what seemed to be a floating shape behind them. Nothing else interfered; only their mind. And their quartet was silent the whole entire way.

* * *

Serena couldn't help but admit how odd it was to be sitting in the audience, instead of going up on the stage. All but the first Showcase she had attended (which, of course, had been interrupted) she had participated in, and it had been the same for the Ceremonies, for the most part. So, to be sitting with the crowd of those that had visited Blush Mountain made her feel almost awkward.

At the same time, however, she felt invisible. She wasn't up on the stage, so people couldn't see her or notice her. Whether that mattered or not remained to be seen, but for the moment, she just allowed herself a chance to sit with her friends and watch. After a day of avoiding Keoni and touring the museum, she was wondering just how Keoni would act without her to compete against.

"Ladies and gentlemen, alola! It's time for the Blush Mountain Ceremony!" Maika's voice called to everyone there. The crowd was a little smaller than it usually was, except for places like Pua Town, but that made them no less lively. In fact, Acerola was even up on her feet to clap and cheer wildly. Serena just gripped at her seat, her hat resting upon her lap as she watched the stage. Maika was speaking, but the words weren't heard.

She did notice all of the participants coming on to the stage, however. To her surprise, there were a few familiar faces here and there from earlier Ceremonies, but she couldn't remember all their names. It made a pit form in her stomach. Instead of letting it gnaw at her, though, she pushed away the unfortunate detail to watch the Ceremony. Her eyes fell upon Keoni, the boy looking just as smug as ever. Clearly her participation had no effect on his general demeanor. Bonnie was next to Serena, muttering curses with Dedenne in Keoni's general direction. That earned the little girl a look of amusement from Lillie.

"Well, without further ado it's time for the Course Portion!" Maika called. Serena swallowed; she felt like her attention span was weaving in and out of reality for this moment. Her heart yearned,  _longed_ , to stand on the stage, but there was a fear inside her that she wasn't good enough to stand there. "For this Ceremony, we have the Maze Course! Each trainer will choose a partner to make it through to the center of the maze of twists and turns!"

Serena could see that, able to catch a glimpse of the labyrinth that looked like it was made with materials from the Power Plant; a rather interesting construct, all things considered. Maika's words were explaining the basic principles of the race, and hitting different checkpoints, but Serena wasn't thinking about her. She was focusing on Keoni, wondering what he'd pull out this time in order to obtain victory.

She needn't have waited long, especially once he'd chosen a strange looking, floating fish.

"A Bruxish!" Acerola pointed out, though Serena had no idea what that even meant. All she knew was that its strange colorations, combined with rather large lips and teeth, made it an odd choice for Keoni, of all people. The boy always seemed to value some semblance of elegance over all else. "It's a Psychic type, you know. Can be pretty cute, though…but not as cute as Palossand."

"I think it's ugly," Bonnie snapped out. Serena shook her head at that one; she never thought she'd hear Bonnie not call a Pokémon cute. Likely had to do with the trainer commanding it.

Regardless of its "cute" or "elegant" status, Serena was not surprised by Keoni's choice of it. The second it entered the maze, she noticed that it had complete, and smug, control. She wanted to scoff at that; perhaps it wasn't about looking cute or elegant at all, but about exuding the same amount of narcissism as the rest of his team. That wasn't to say Bruxish couldn't be elegant. The way it took the turns of the maze and seemed to sense where to go proved it to be a worthy member of Keoni's team, perfectly built for this particular task.

"I have a feeling that Keoni has a rather skewed vision of what looks…beautiful," Lillie laughed out, though she seemed apprehensive about it. Serena merely shrugged, unable to find use with her vocal chords. Beautiful was simply a matter of opinion, though it did confuse her as to how Keoni could think one thing of her and not the same thing of those she surrounded herself with.

Or maybe he just didn't think beauty was a necessity for something like the Course Portion, considering that wasn't what ended up helping him to snatch an absolute victory from amongst his peers. Bonnie groaned while Lillie pouted. An oblivious Acerola simply cheered. Still, Serena didn't react at all. The part that was most important to her was coming up.

Instead of watching Keoni doing a dual performance with Ninetales and Lord Meowth, Serena kept her eyes on the judges and the rest of the crowd watching the performance. That wasn't to say that she didn't catch parts of Keoni's performance. His Ninetales, despite her willingness to admit it, was absolutely stunning on the stage. Her ice crystals were a glittering diamond dust and her moves all seemed to have been updated upon evolving. Aurora Beam remained the same, creating a rainbow within the ice crystals that Lord Meowth sliced apart, adding a Dark Pulse to the mix. Then there was her Dazzling Gleam, shining off of her fur and turning the whole stage into a frozen garland show that Keoni had danced through gracefully.

The judges absolutely  _loved_  it. It wasn't hard to see why. Keoni was the one to beat at the Hope Leilani, at least from where she was now, and she knew it. More than that, she finally knew something that had been niggling at her since the Hano Ceremony.

The Battle Portion only hammered it in further, watching Keoni breeze through the first round. Bruxish had made its reappearance, proving once again that it was a good match for Keoni. Serena split her attention between Keoni and the judges now, determined to find out what was making them and the crowd so excited. For the life of her, though, she couldn't grasp it, even as Bruxish made use of a Water and Psychic move together that swirled around like a cyclone to destroy the opponent.

"I guess he's going to win, isn't he?" Bonnie complained once more and Serena could only nod, sitting back in her seat with a slight huff. Her breath blew her bangs upward, and she listened to the muted chattering of the crowd.

She wasn't on stage, but they were smiling.

Even when she was on stage, it hardly seemed like it mattered. Closing her eyes at her realization, she held back whatever pinpricks of tears were forming. Her hands gripped at her skirt yet again, feeling like she'd tear the fabric. The second round had yet to start for the battles, but Serena stood. Lillie and Bonnie both looked alarmed, though Acerola only cast her a second of glances.

"Need to use the restroom," she uttered, bowing her head to each of them briefly. Then she shimmied away from the crowd and made her way into the lobby of the Ceremony Hall. True to her word, she did head for the restroom, listening to the sounds emanating from televisions in the lobby, talking about the Battle Portion. Much to her discontent, the sound pierced even into the bathroom, where Serena gripped at a sink and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Ha…" she choked out, though she no longer felt like crying. She just felt like breaking a little. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Serena?" Lillie's voice called to her. She stopped her mirthless laughing, sliding down a little on to her knees, staring up at the fluorescent lighting overhead. The door opened, depositing Lillie inside the room as she placed her bag down. Nebby hopped out instantly, bounding over to Serena with a smile.

"I really can't…" Serena answered, her head tipped back. Lillie stared at her in confusion. "I can't make a difference…"

"That's not true…" Lillie expressed, going down on to her knees to sit with Serena. The honey blonde lowered her head to look at her companion, one that had grown so much alongside her.

"I kept trying so hard to make everyone smile on my own, like winning the Leilani Ceremony was proof that I could," she said as she shook her head, "but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if I'm there. They still smiled without me. Others still made them smile."

"Of course," Lillie confirmed. It didn't drive anything harmful to her, but pushed the conclusion that she had come to. "I mean, you're not the only one that makes me smile. So does Ash, and Bonnie, Clemont…Hau."

"I know," Serena responded, breathing out slowly. "I got so lost, though. My promise became something I believed only  _I_  could accomplish, because I was the one that made it. I felt so determined to prove it, to make it happen, that it started to become so selfish of me. I wanted to make people smile…but I forgot the most important thing: there's more than one way to make someone smile."

"Yeah," Lillie said. The two girls sat there in relative silence, broken only by the cheers and announcement that Keoni had won the battle. "I mean, maybe not everyone can be happy…but, yeah."

"You don't think everyone can?"

"I don't know," was Lillie's admission. "I just know that for the longest time,  _I_  wasn't happy. Nor was my mother…not after my father and my…I don't know."

"Sounds like you had it rough," Serena said. She shifted her body and leaned the back of her head against the sink, hearing the chattering sounds of the crowd outside in the lobby. No doubt someone would be entering the restroom soon. "But maybe you're right, and I think that scares me. It tells me that my dream is impossible."

Lillie had nothing to say. She just sighed, the two girls sharing what felt like a rather sisterly moment of bonding. Serena enjoyed the peace of it, even if she was thinking about what they had just discussed. Maybe not everyone could be happy; Lusamine had insisted upon the same thing, but Serena wanted to try. She wanted to prove Zinnia's words, from all those months ago, wrong. Maybe achieving one's dreams would trample over others', but she had to believe there was a way to turn it all around; the same way she had made her own dream into something positive for her mother.

"Sometimes," Lillie started softly, "I used to wonder if I could ever be happy." Serena stared blankly ahead to the stalls, listening to Lillie's story. "My mother would get so angry if I didn't have a smile on my face, so I kept it up for her. Tried to be happy for her. We had both lost a lot, but I didn't want to see her sad, so I kept smiling, even when I hated it. I couldn't ruin her happiness. I wonder how she's doing sometimes…and sometimes I wish I could talk to her and share…"

Lillie sighed again. Her words were such a sobering fact. Akela's words, spoken from the heart, came to Serena. She needed to make sure  _she_  was happy, too. Otherwise, all of it would be pointless. She could share  _her_  happiness, even with those who had none, like Lillie had tried to do, or wanted to. Her pieces were stitched together again, even if she was still unsure of her own path. At least there was a path. Serena could make people smile…she just couldn't make everyone smile, and certainly not on her own.

But she wanted to make  _them_  smile.

"Serena? Lillie? The Ceremony's over," Bonnie spoke through the door, her voice slightly quieted by those outside and the light rapping of knuckles that she was producing against it. "Acerola's waiting outside."

"Dene."

"All right, Bonnie," Serena called. She stood, patting Nebby on the head before she helped Lillie up. Before they exited, she took Lillie into a grateful hug, thanking her for the talk. It wasn't much, but to both of them, it seemed like enough. Breathing in, Serena led the way outside of the door, where she met up with Bonnie. Said lemon blonde spun around and began leading the way out of the Ceremony Hall as it was glutted with people. There was no sign of the boys amidst the crowd, though Serena felt she should have figured that, given how long it had taken  _themselves_  to get there.

The late afternoon dust on Blush Mountain blew around them as they stepped outside to where the sun was beating down. People swirled around, chattering excitedly with giddy expressions as they walked out. Acerola was also there, sitting atop Palossand lazily as she hummed and swung her legs back and forth. She waved to them with a grin the moment she saw them, and Serena led the way over.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked cheerfully. It was just the kind of thing Serena needed to hear as she smiled with a nod. "So, you're waiting, right? Any idea where to head next?"

"Well, assuming when Ash gets here that he completed his last trial, wherever the next one is. Then, I'll head for Oricorio Town. I have a friend heading there now, and I'd love to compete against her," Serena assured Acerola. The younger girl seemed enthralled by this notion, bouncing on to her feet as she held a hand up. She was clearly about to say something, but lost the chance.

"So, you intend to earn your final Lei away from me? That sounds disappointing." Keoni's voice broke whatever spell was over the area. He had come up like a snake, draping his arm lazily across her shoulders. She grimaced. "I was hoping to see you earn it alongside me, in a sense."

"Yes, well, I have promises to keep," Serena said in a measured tone. She slowly dipped herself away from his hold, throwing off his arm and facing the boy properly. "Congratulations on winning your own final Lei, though."

"It was simple," Keoni said dismissively, ever-smirking. "Most that take part in the Ceremonies don't even care, and those that do just lack talent; it's just another hobby for them or something. It's the complete opposite with you, of course. Granted, we can always use a little bit of polishing. I was planning on taking the time to practice and train at my father's estate. You're more than welcome to join me there, just the two of us. I can assure you that it would be worth your while. A driver could take you anywhere, including your Ceremony, and my father is a very accommodating man. He'd adore you, even on his business trips. We could even accompany him to be together; I'm hoping to learn some of his practices and how the company works, all for a grander lifestyle. You could be a part of that, too."

"I'm really not interested, Keoni," Serena made sure to explain to him, shifting her position slightly so she was standing with her friends, facing the two exits from Blush Mountain. The boy seemed to scowl at the notion. It was like he thought he'd been laying the charm and his own accolades on thickly.

"Really? You're not tempted at all?" he snapped, the veneer of his even remotely attractive attitude dropping. "Honestly, Serena, what does a guy have to do to win your affections here? I'm rich, attractive, have a brilliant future ahead in a life of luxury without struggles, and an excellent Performer. I'm far better suited to you than that oaf."

"You're also conceited," Lillie spoke. She seemed shocked to have said it and covered her mouth while Keoni sneered at her a moment.

"And a meanie," Bonnie confirmed. Acerola didn't jump in with her own jab, but just watched them all. "If you really want Serena to like you, you have to be Ash. You're not even close."

" _I_ ' _m_  not close?" Keoni scoffed out. He ran a hand through his hair and began laughing. "You're funny. Really. If a little stupid."

"Hey!"

"I had one of my father's men look up your boyfriend after I watched him battle Kiawe," Keoni said, talking like he factually knew everything there was to know about Ash. Serena swallowed a little. "Been a trainer for six years. Six Leagues. Not a single win. He's a joke! I mean, I can understand you thinking he's something special, but when you meet someone who is clearly superior, it baffles me that you wouldn't go for it. Look, Serena, I'm not saying anything bad about you, but you keep going that way, your performance work is going to suffer from hanging around such a loser!"

_Slap!_

Keoni's face suddenly jerked to the side, Serena's hand striking against it. She hadn't even felt herself initiating the action, yet there was no denying it was her, especially with the indignation in her veins. His eyes widened, shutting his mouth. Behind her, the others gasped. Worst of all, though, was that she could see Ash and Clemont, newly arrived…but having seen the entire scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes. Serena slapped Keoni. It was really a long time coming, wasn't it? Guy's a prick…Anyway, despite the heavy dialogue this chapter, there were quite a few things revealed, though they were pretty small in nature. A lot of it was building up these characters and their relationships, but most of all laying all the insecurities on the table. Ash feels like he doesn't know why he's doing what he is, Clemont can't catch up, and Serena is struggling with the fact that she can't make everyone smile. They're slightly put together for now, since they've shared these issues with others, but how will it go in the end? I just hope you all think that despite their development, they're still them.
> 
> We have roughly two phases left of Trials at the moment, so please stick with me! Until the next chapter, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	19. A Scarcity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People liked what was inevitably coming last time. Hopefully you'll like stuff this time. Now, time for Chapter 19!

Chapter 19

A Scarcity

Clemont was flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open. Next to him, Pikachu had fallen off of Ash's shoulders as the boy stopped moving. Rotom also made no movement, other than a blank face appearing on its screen. Kahili and Hapu said nothing and also made no movement. Out of all the scenes they had expected to see on arrival to Blush Mountain, this was not it.

Serena had slapped Keoni.  _Hard_.

If Ash was pleased about this notion, he didn't show it, and Clemont most certainly didn't blame him. Anyone who was still in the area, seemingly the crowd from the Ceremony, was staring at the scene, as well. No one talked, or moved, or made a sound except for a light squeak from inside of Lillie's bag. They all just stood there, watching Serena's open hand hang in the air, and Keoni's face turned to the side, a red mark stretching across his cheek.

The inventor swallowed, not sure what to say or what to think. He couldn't even imagine the number of reasons that Serena could have slapped him for. Had she just lost to him? Or was he being his usual self, trying to butt in on a relationship that wasn't going to end? Either way, he had to have crossed a line for Serena to slap him. Clemont had only known her to slap one person in her entire life, and that was Seamus when he had tried to kill himself. For her to do so now…

"Shut up," she snapped, her voice echoing around the mountain. Those that didn't understand what was going on in the slightest began to walk away, clearly not wanting to get involved with the drama that now appeared to be manifesting itself. "Don't you  _dare_  say that again."

"I…" Keoni, for once in his life it seemed, was unable to find the words to say. He stood there, reeling in shock from the force of the hit. He slowly turned his face back to look at Serena, something briefly stirring in his eyes, as though a sudden view of the girl had changed. It prompted Clemont to do the same as he. The blond inventor could see the tears in her eyes, even from the distance they stood. She had to have noticed they were standing there, because she didn't look at Ash once.

"That was rude, mean-spirited and a  _lie_ ," she seethed, looking like she was about heave her breaths and chest. "You can talk all you want about me, say all the mean things you can think of. Insult my performing skills, my battling skills, my dream itself…but I won't let you call Ash a loser."

Ash's body seemed to jerk at this, like it was hit with a revelation; though whether for himself or his relationship, the blond wasn't sure. Either way, Clemont wasn't surprised; despite their less than stellar parting and the time apart, it was clear to him that theirs was a love that wouldn't die. They'd been through too much to let it. Shuddering a breath out, Clemont could hear Ash's words. "Serena…"

"Ash is brave, strong, and a far better man than you will  _ever_  be, Keoni," Serena said. It was remarkable to watch. Until this point she'd been nothing but patient with the condescending boy. She put up with every one of his barbs. Every one of his flirtations and lame attempts at seduction. Everything. And she shrugged it off with all the grace and poise befitting Aria. Now, though, Clemont realized she was exhibiting a different kind of grace: the kind that was able to be assertive and put an end to a toxic line of behavior.

"Better…?" Keoni gasped out, looking surprised. His hand was now gripping his cheek, and he looked confused as he stared at Serena. It was as though no one had ever made physical contact with him once his entire life, at least in the sense that Serena had.

"Yes, better," Serena confirmed. "He doesn't put people down because they don't fit some ideal vision. He doesn't try to hurt someone because they have what he wants. He doesn't view anything as objects the way you've been viewing everything. That's why I love him, and would always love him, over someone like you. And that's the reason that when we meet in the Hope Leilani, I can beat you.

"Because I don't think you love anyone but yourself."

That was the hammer, and Clemont knew it. From the shifting of Ash's feet, he could tell that his best friend knew it as well. Serena had calmly, and somehow kindly, laid the crushing blow upon Keoni once and for all. The boy looked speechless, no longer able to articulate a single word, let alone an actual sentence. It was really remarkable for such a persistent boy to be shut down from the truth being spoken in such a way. Clemont had to admit that Serena's interpretation of him was spot on, too.

She seemed upset by it, though, her shoulders heaving up and down like she wanted to hurl; like it had shattered her, but she was holding on. He could only imagine how she felt, to outright strike someone, despite them deserving it. Clemont knew full well what her dream was, to bring those smiles, and this had to have been completely counter to that in her view.

"Serena," Ash finally spoke, and it was louder than before, enough for her to hear. She closed her eyes, but when she turned to look at Ash, she was smiling. It seemed forced for that moment, but seemed to grow more genuine as Ash approached her carefully. Rotom also started moving, but Clemont grabbed it to make sure it couldn't exacerbate the situation further. Keoni remained standing there, staring blankly ahead. It could have been that the slap had still knocked him silly, but Clemont suspected it had been Serena's words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish in Malie City."

"No…Ash," Serena began, the couple ignoring the boy that was in a confused daze. Her hand with her blue ribbon upon it went up to her chest and rested there. " _I'm_  the one that's sorry, but at the same time I'm not. I…" She seemed unable to articulate, herself, at this point. Perhaps, if her encounter with Keoni hadn't quite gone the way it did, she would have been able to say what she meant better. Watching the two fumble over their words and apologies, Clemont sighed and stepped forward as well.

"We're all sorry," he made sure to say. "Each one of us was only thinking about ourselves, really. Serena, I'm sorry for saying the things I did. Can you forgive me?"

"O-of course!" Serena insisted, turning to him as he bowed. Ash exhaled, grateful for that all airing out between them. "I do think it was a good idea for us to be a little separate, though."

"Yeah," Ash made sure to say, smiling at his girlfriend. Clemont wished he could have walked away, and given them just a little bit of time to reunite, but that wasn't happening with Keoni still standing there. Seeing the boy nearly comatose, completely unmoving, Clemont decided to get him going again.

"Keoni," he called sternly, grasping his shoulder. Keoni jumped, turning his head to Clemont with wide eyes. "I told you, you weren't going to get between them."

"Yeah…" Keoni breathed. The motor that was his brain appeared to be sparking again and he twisted his lips, looking like he was ready to gnaw on them from frustration. It must have been sinking in from seeing the two he had been trying to get between interacting and forgiving: the realization of  _his_  selfishness. Only, his was very clearly on a far different level from their own moments of insecurity and selfishness that drove them apart. His was destructive, and it seemed that Serena's slap instilled that in him. The couple, now standing side by side, looked to the boy.

"Keoni," Ash said, as if he had to swallow his own pride. "You're a good Performer, you know. Definitely someone that pushes Serena in some ways…but I know, she'll definitely beat you and become the Ali'i ka Leilani. Because she has something you don't."

"And…what is…that?" Keoni looked to be struggling to get the words out. More like he was just struggling in general. His eyes were clouded with the same kind of confusion that all of them had been dealing with. As though the slap from a girl he had pursued shattered his reality and made him realize something, even if Clemont didn't know what that was.

"She has us." Such a simple, yet definitive statement. "And, I know you might not think of us as that much, but we'll always be there to support her, because she's someone that people  _want_  to support. I'm sure that you could be that, too, if you tried."

"I…erm…" Keoni, too, sounded like he wanted to throw up. He cast his gaze skyward to the afternoon sun and then to the power plant in the distance. He was shaking a little, clasping at what looked to be the box of Leis in his pocket, lips twitching as he did so. Clemont wondered if he was starting to doubt he'd earned them at all. Or maybe he was just considering his future path. Whatever it was, he looked as if he'd swallowed something nasty, but he nevertheless bowed to both Ash and Serena. "I'm sorry."

"Oh…" Serena said, moving a hand to her mouth. Keoni didn't wait for her acceptance, like he seemed to believe he wouldn't get it and he began to walk past the two of them, keeping his gaze level with the power plant. Clemont continued watching him, noting the hesitation in his steps, something even Ash seemed to see as Keoni shook his head a little.

"I'll see you at the Hope Leilani," he said, raising a hand in farewell, but exchanging no other words. For whatever it was, the boy needed to do some soul searching, though Clemont felt his belief he wouldn't receive any forgiveness showed he truly never understood Serena at all; she was the most compassionate soul he'd ever met. Although, his parting words did sound a bit like a concession; admitting that Serena would meet him at the Hope Leilani regardless of who she was with. Clemont had to wonder what the boy would be like when they met again. After all, while he didn't seem the type to change, his very body language suggested that the slap had affected him more than any of their group would have ever thought, and he was going off to consider things deeply during his training for the Hope Leilani.

"Whew…" Kahili called out loudly once Keoni seemed to be out of earshot. "You guys certainly know how to make some drama!"

"I-I certainly didn't mean to!" Serena exclaimed, turning to face the bluenette. Kahili somehow laughed at that whole notion, making Serena seem embarrassed.

"That…was…awesome!" Bonnie suddenly shouted, throwing her hands into the air. Dedenne, clearly oblivious to the actual meaning behind the event that just happened, emulated her.

"Rotom actually agrees with Bonnie!" the Pokédex cried, shooting out of Clemont's grip. Clemont put his hands on his hips.

"Bonnie, Rotom, that is  _not_  appropriate!" he chided them. Bonnie grinned back at him, putting her hands behind her head lazily until Rotom flew over to her and they shared a high five. She seemed so much stronger somehow; like she'd grown. It made Clemont sigh inside. Despite baring his own fears to Ash, he felt like he hadn't really grown an inch while even his sister had. Thankfully, Kahili was there to break the ice.

"Nah, it was some sort of show. Kid seemed like a real jerk, though maybe that slap will do him some good before he goes on the big stage, huh?" Kahili answered her, walking over to thump Ash on the back with a grin. "But seriously, anybody calling this kid a loser clearly has some issues of his own."

"Really?" Ash asked eagerly, like he sought the validation. Pikachu looked like he agreed with Ash, the both of them leaning in towards the woman.

"Of course. The way you and Decidueye handled yourself against that oaf in Malie City," the woman now chuckled out, unsheathing her golf club and swinging it around before planting it in the ground. "Not too many trainers can say that they're all too capable of  _that_ , you know."

"Decidueye…? Wait, what happened in Malie City?" Serena asked worriedly. Clemont noticed that her hand had yet to move from her chest, clearly still clutching it in some sense of worry. Ash seemed to chuckle nervously alongside Pikachu, neither wanting to answer. Clemont didn't want to answer either, so he started backing away, at least until Serena rounded on him. "Clemont…"

"Nothing! Nothing!" he proclaimed loudly, though he was pretty certain that his voice flew up an entire octave, completely ruining that little attempt. Serena walked away from Ash, straight for him with those narrowed eyes that could make him confess just about anything. As she did, he saw Lillie standing there, having not said a word since they had reunited. She looked to be in awe of Serena, with a glint of both respect and determination shimmering in her eyes as she clenched her fists. Nebby was poking his head out, as well, looking beyond the mountains.

"Clemont, tell me what happened in Malie City," Serena demanded tersely. Clemont really wanted to resist giving her an answer, but the look on her face was so commanding and full of authority that all he could do was cast a rather apologetic look towards Ash. The raven-haired trainer grimaced, but also seemed to shrug his shoulders, as if giving permission, accepting of his fate.

"Um…well…" Serena pressed in, eyes practically slits. "We ran into the Kahuna, and then we ran into ARC and some things happened and Gladion showed up and…uh…"

"Clemont, your story telling skills are about as lame as your invention naming ones," Bonnie said with a flat expression. Clemont was perfectly fine with that, to be honest. Acerola (who Clemont hadn't even noticed, really) suddenly perked up happily, running over to stand between Ash and Clemont with a giddy expression. The inventor allowed his mind to be momentarily distracted by her standing there.

"You met Uncle Nani? Is he as grouchy as ever?" the perky girl asked, almost swaying in place with a dance as she asked the question. Ash and Pikachu blinked rapidly at her.

"Uncle Nani? Is that Nanu?"

"Acerola, it's been a while," Kahili interrupted. Clemont was grateful, since he assumed it was staving off the doomsday that was the worried and protective Serena. Acerola stopped her dancing and grinned, suddenly running forward and hugging Kahili.

"Kahi! It's been so long! I see Hapi is with you, too!" Acerola seemed to chirp out, leaving most of them confused. Or, at least, Ash and Clemont were confused; neither had been aware that Acerola was acquainted with the two women that had been escorting them. "You two look so good!"

"So do you," Kahili noted, patting the girl atop her head. "But why are you here? I'd have thought you'd be running your trial. Though, it's not like your Kahuna cares all that much."

Clemont blinked. Ash blinked. Even Serena seemed to forget her anger for a moment to blink as well. They all looked towards each other, clearly surprised, and then their mouths fell open even further. Only an oblivious Lillie and a shrugging Bonnie hardly seemed surprised or to care about this information; his sister and Rotom had turned to Acerola's lounging Pokémon with gusto.

"Wait! Hold on! You're…Acerola, are you a captain? !" Ash blurted out.

"Pikapikachu!" Pikachu asked in tandem with him. Acerola backed away from Kahili and turned to look at Ash, winking and sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Sure am! You didn't notice?" she asked, pointing towards the small adornment atop her head, one that Clemont realized was the symbol of the captains. "I hold the trial off of the Tapu Village. I was hoping to keep it a secret until you got there, though. Way to ruin the surprise, Kahi!"

"My apologies. I didn't know you were in one of your playful moods," the Island Champion laughed loudly. Clemont felt himself floored by this particular revelation, though that had nothing on Ash. At the very least, despite his rather overwhelmed expression, he also seemed to have registered where their next destination was. Serena did, as well, but she wasn't yet checking for it on her tablet.

Actually, now that Clemont was looking at her again, she seemed to have resumed her glaring in his direction, causing him to gulp. "Okay, Acerola's a captain. But that doesn't let you off the hook, Clemont. What happened in Malie?"

"Team Skull attacked." The answer had come from Hapu, who was walking forth, with Mudsdale trotting calmly along the ground. "Those ruffians tried to set fire to Malie Garden, though our coalition of trainers put a stop to that very quickly. Ash was essential to that victory, even if his Pokémon were gravely hurt."

"You were reckless again, weren't you?" Serena demanded, hands flying to her hips. To any passerby, Serena probably would have seemed angry, almost furious, but to Clemont, he knew she just really cared about her boyfriend.

"Not really," Ash insisted. Pikachu was backing him up by nodding as swiftly as he possibly could. "I didn't really have much of a choice."

"He's right about that. Guzma had a bone to pick with him," Kahili said, jabbing her finger at Ash. Serena looked worried for a moment, but that worry soon turned to become more inquisitive as she looked to Kahili. "Ah, right, never introduced myself when we met before. Name's Kahili. Pleasure."

"Serena," Serena said, walking away from Clemont to take the woman's hand. "I'm glad you're all okay, but sometimes I wish you wouldn't get so involved without me there, even though I know that would be impossible."

"All conflict is unavoidable," Hapu said, nodding sagely as she did so. Clemont looked at her, noticing Bonnie playing on Palossand while Rotom snapped pictures. At the very least, they weren't bickering. "You keep going through life and eventually you'll have conflict with someone."

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Kahili questioned with a little smirk in her friend's direction. Hapu decided to outright ignore the woman's comments and continue on with what she was saying. It held all of their attentions, for sure, including Lillie's.

"Although, conflict is extremely important," she continued. "Without conflict, we don't push ourselves forward, or come to understand ourselves. I'm sure that each of you has had conflict with someone that's pushed your limits."

"Oh yeah…" Ash laughed out. He and Pikachu shared a look, and Clemont wondered about which of the many rivals he could be thinking about. Serena seemed much the same, even though her own pool of rivals was likely considerably less than Ash's own. Granting, one of her most important had just walked away, maybe having grown, himself. Clemont, however, frowned; the closest thing he had to a rival was Ash…unless one counted Plumeria, but Clemont didn't want to think about her.

"You see?" Hapu stated, her eyes smiling as she looked between all of them. "It might feel like it hurts, but if you can overcome the pressure of conflict, we all grow, don't we?"

"Definitely."

"Of course," Serena agreed. Clemont offered no words, merely nodding with a smile. It was true, of course: any sort of conflict with anyone could help someone grow, so long as someone didn't let it get to them. It was the same way Serena had overcome her first Showcase; Ash, his battle in the Snowbelle Gym; and for Clemont, he could only suppose that his Gym battle with Ash had pushed him and made him stronger.

"Tapu Fini's ever enduring philosophy: finding hope inside the despair, am I right?" Kahili said, though her voice sounded rather wry as she said it. Hapu didn't deign to answer with any sort of verbal response. She simply nodded, and Clemont had to wonder just what these women might have gone through. By all appearances, neither seemed to have much baggage on their shoulders, but Clemont figured that could easily be a lie. Ash always seemed happy and excited, especially on a new adventure, but there was no doubt the events in Kalos had shaken him at the same time.

"Tapu Fini?" All of their questions came simultaneously, though neither of the women answered. Mostly because Acerola decided to completely shift the topic. Well, perhaps not completely, but enough that it no longer resembled the topic that it once was.

"I'm pretty sure  _all_  the Tapus are like that," Acerola said. "Though I don't know if they care a whole lot about hope and despair and all that. Sometimes, I think they just get annoyed. Like the Tapu Village."

"Oh, I read about that place," Lillie said, finally moving forward to join the conversation. Despite said village having been mentioned earlier, she clearly hadn't found a good place to enter into it until now. "It was said that a long time ago, Tapu Bulu used its power to lay waste to the village."

"Why would it do that?" Ash asked.

"Because people are stupid," Acerola laughed out. She was smiling as she said it. "Well, used to be. You know, Alola had a lot of wars and all, and the village was the site of them. They burned the lands beyond, not caring. So, in its rage, Tapu Bulu dried the lands and rained destruction upon the village so that no humans could live there without working together."

"But at the same time, it chose a champion to herd the people together in restoring the land," Hapu noted, nodding her head. It was an interesting history lesson, though one that hardly seemed important in the grand scheme of things. "Thus the Kahunas were chosen and our tradition began. Around the time of the great battle that the Tapus waged on Poni Island, if memory serves correct."

"Not that it stopped conflict, because people  _always_  like to start things," Acerola said, shaking her head. "Oh well! The Tapus have still been there every time someone likes to start something, even if never as bad as back then, and their Kahunas are always there with them. Well…unless you count Uncle Nani, but he thinks traditions are lame."

"Nanu was quite the character," Clemont admitted, drawing them into silence. Their strangely shifting topic had finally seemed to come to some sort of close, especially if Kahili's far gazing expression was anything to go by. She was the first to speak again, though.

"Yes…the Kahunas are always involved…makes you wonder, doesn't it?" she said. Her head moved back down, eyes twinkling with a smirk. "Maybe that's why the Kahunas are meeting now."

"You think?" was Ash's question. It was a rather ominous one, suspended in the air before Kahili shrugged.

"No idea. Could just be a meeting to talk about the League. You know, like I said, they're thinking of setting up the Elite Four and all, like from other regions. Kukui did once battle those that were a part of the Kanto Elite Four, after all."

"Seriously?" Ash seemed excited again, hearing about Kukui's exploits. "Man, I knew he wasn't a normal kind of trainer!"

"Pi pika!" Pikachu agreed, folding his arms and nodding rapidly. Kahili laughed at it.

"Nice to know you picked up on it. I'm sure he picked up on your skill, as well," the golfer said. Her eyes once more went skyward, only this time they all followed her gaze to the large and rather snowy peak that Clemont assumed was Mount Lanakila. "Can't believe the first annual Alola League will be held there. It'll be a proud day for the region."

"I wonder how Uncle Nani feels about it…he's always said that some of the traditions need to change, you know," Acerola said. It was easy enough to tell what Ash was thinking, his and Pikachu's grins lighting up at the sight of the vaunted peak. Serena sighed in content near Clemont as they continued to watch him. "Ooh, which reminds me: you're doing my trial next, right Ashy?"

"Yeah!" Ash proclaimed, easily accepting the nickname that Acerola had seemed to give him. Acerola appeared to like hearing that, because she threw her hands into the air and skipped over to the boy before giving Ash a sudden hug. Serena looked on in amusement. "You said it was over in the Tapu Village, right?"

"For sure. At the Thrifty Megamart right outside the village. Though not in the direction of the road to Mount Lanakila! Make sure you don't go that way!"

"Wait…are you leaving us, Acerola?" Serena asked, stepping forward. The perky girl removed herself from Ash and smiled sadly at the honey blonde. It seemed like it was a very short time between the girl arriving and departing, though Clemont assumed that was because he hadn't gotten to actually know the girl.

"Yeah, sorry. If I want to prepare the trial, I'm gonna need to get there way before you, and I have no idea what route you're taking," Acerola admitted. "Actually, Kahi, I was going to ask you to fly me over. Since you're heading to Mount Lanakila anyway, for that big meeting, thought it'd be best. Then we can get caught up."

"Well, it works for me. Assuming you don't mind, Hapu," Kahili stated, flicking some strands of her hair aside. Hapu shrugged, clearly not caring either way.

"We'll be meeting there, anyway, so it's fine if you want to go ahead," the Kahuna answered. "I'll keep along with these guys, since we seem to be heading in roughly the same direction, anyway. I'll probably run into the others there, too, so it works out."

"Except for Mina…who didn't show up, as usual…" came the mutter. It was quickly followed up. "Anyway, great. We can go now, if you want, Acerola," Kahili finished, twirling her golf club around absentmindedly. She was grinning as she did so, like she considered the possibility of using Mount Lanakila as a driving range to be an exceptional idea. Clemont feared for anyone that would therefore be hit by any of her golf balls.

"Sounds good to me! Just need to collect Palossand," the chipper girl cried. She skipped on over to where Bonnie and Rotom were. The two vacated the area for Acerola to return her Pokémon, but they followed right after her to join up with the main group once again. "All right, Kahi! All set!"

"Aw, we'll miss you…" Bonnie said sadly. Rotom just looked confused.

"I'll miss you guys, too! But we'll see each other again real soon! Until then, keep up on that Z-Move training and all your other training, too! Can't wait to see it in action."

"But Ash is the one taking the trial," Serena reminded her. To this, Acerola giggled and faced the boy in question. He didn't say anything. He just held his fist up and punched it forward, his Z-Ring glinting in the light, as if promising that he would most definitely complete her trial without a problem. Acerola appeared fine with it, grinning just a little. Clemont's lips pursed as he watched them. All that seemed to leave were Kahili's own words of farewell. She scoffed a little.

"Good luck, then, I guess," she said, fluffing her hair just a little bit. When she finished, she stepped forward and offered a hand to Ash with a smile. He took it. "Keep up with your Trumbeak; I look forward to watching you and her battle together in the League, since I doubt we'll meet again before then."

"We'll give you something to watch for," Ash assured her. Kahili said no more, but her silence was the acceptance of his statement. She didn't even utter another word to Hapu, but just gave a little nod, which she also received in return. Clemont watched the pair of females as Kahili called for her Skarmory and Pelipper, both of them still out of their pokeballs. The pair hopped deftly upon them.

"Be well."

"See you in a couple days at the trial, 'kay?" Acerola called, giggling as the two fliers hovered up into the air. Serena was waving at Acerola.

"Thank you for all your help, Acerola! See you soon!"

"Later, Kahili!" Ash called, and Clemont threw his own nod into the mix, bidding farewell. With a minor salute, the two fliers finished ascending and shot off. They seemed to avoid the direction of the closest exit from the mountain, going in what seemed to be a circle. "Guess we should get going, too, then."

"Oh, right," Serena said. It seemed awkward to Clemont. They had barely reunited and now they were already thinking about departing. "I was hoping to have a chance for a little downtime, but I guess that's just not you, is it?"

"Oh, well, we can have some downtime," Ash said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I guess I was just assuming, but you're right…"

"It would be best to have some time off," Hapu admitted. They all looked at her, wondering what she was meaning by that, and she raised a gloved hand to point forward. "Your little friend seems to want to take the road through the desert. It isn't too treacherous, but you'll want to make sure you're stocked and rested."

"Little friend?" Lillie questioned. Clemont shifted his body and his face fell a little. "Nebby!"

"Pew pew!" Nebby cried, jingling happily. He was near the exit to what was clearly the desert, bouncing up and down and spinning around. Lillie sighed and placed her hands on her hips, gripping for her pokeball.

"You can't run off like that. Komala, can you bring him back?"

"Komaaaa…" the little Pokémon yawned, emerging from his pokeball. Nevertheless, he obeyed, rolling across the ground to reach Nebby at top speed before hitting him with his chunk of wood and knocking him back to Lillie. The aim was impressive, because Lillie caught Nebby in her arms and held him carefully.

"You really need to stop doing that. Who knows what kind of danger it could get you into!" she chided him. He didn't seem even the slightest perturbed. Nor did Ash, for that matter.

"Well, looks like we have the way to go!" he pointed out. Bonnie lit up.

"Through the desert, yay!" she cried, jumping up and down now. "I've never really seen too much desert, so traveling through one will be lots of fun. I wonder what kind of cute Pokémon are there."

"I'm more worried about the sun," Clemont commented. Serena, next to him, was nodding in agreement with his statement. Ash just threw his head back and chuckled.

"It'll be fine!" he assured them. Clemont slid his eyes over, sharing a look with Serena.

"It will be, if you're prepared," Hapu insisted. "There's an oasis in the desert, which is a nice stopping point for an evening."

"You've been through it before, then?" Serena asked.

"Oh, most certainly. It's not a treacherous desert, though. Just requires a fair amount of preparation: fluids, clothing and the like. The nights are a little more dangerous than the days, but this group seems hearty enough, and I'll guide you as much as I can. I can even give you a glimpse of the Ruins of Abundance there." Hapu sounded so confident in her ability to lead them through the desert that Clemont couldn't help but feel relieved. He still didn't like the idea of traversing a desert, but having such a seasoned traveler, and a Kahuna no less, was a great boon on their side. And her words of the Ruins of Abundance drew his gaze to the Z-Rings on Ash and Serena's wrists, something bubbling up inside of him…

"All right!" Ash said, he and Pikachu throwing their fists up. "Then let's gather everything we need!"

"I'll help!" Bonnie insisted, running to reunite with Ash. Clemont had a feeling she wanted to spend a bit of time with him after having been separated for so long. Lillie, too, agreed to help Ash get ready for their departure, which Hapu yelled would be planned for the following morning. In the end, it left Clemont and Serena standing there alone, only somewhat awkwardly.

"Sorry we missed your Ceremony," Clemont told her after a moment, hoping to break the ice. "Ash really wanted to make it here in time."

"I didn't take part," she told him. That came as a surprise to Clemont, but at the same time lifted the load off of his shoulders. "Ash did well in his trial, right? And you managed to install the IRCS?"

"Yes, on both counts," Clemont assured her. "I wanted to contact you right away, but Ash thought it would be best to wait. I'm sure there's a lot he wants to share with you. A lot happened."

"There are things I want to share with him, too," Serena said. They stood there silently, the mountains now turning into a red clay with the slowly setting sun. "Thank you, Clemont."

"For what?" he asked, genuinely confused. Serena reached over and patted him on the shoulder, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. He didn't glean anything from that, though he assumed it was her thanking him for helping to keep Ash safe on the road without her. Not that he did at all. If anything, he had felt more like a hindrance to his best friend, especially during the battle in Malie City, where he'd simply felt so useless.

Sighing to himself, he tore his gaze away from the retreating Serena, catching sight of her Z-Ring yet again, and he looked to the desert they'd be trekking through. There were ruins there…the Tapu's ruins. The same kind that had granted Ash and Serena Z-Rings. He sighed, and adjusted his glasses. It would probably be one of the riskiest things he ever did, but Clemont wasn't going to deny the idea that was now taking root inside of his brain. Firming up that resolve, he chased after his friends to prepare for their journey.

* * *

As expected, the desert was  _hot_.

Sure, they kept themselves hydrated, and Serena would call out Brionne to keep them all cool, but it didn't stop the sweat from pouring off of them. The only good thing about it, Clemont found, was that he wasn't the only one struggling. The sand was always shifting, and with the sun beating upon them as they trudged into it, there were many moments where they had to stop and refuel on water.

"Okay, maybe the desert was a bad idea," Ash grumbled halfway through the day.

"You think?" Clemont drawled out. He wasn't usually prone to sarcasm, but this situation called for it.

The funny part was that it wasn't like they hadn't prepared the evening before. Hapu had sat them down, told them about different methods of making it through the desert, helped them prepare. Their bags were weighed down by the excess amount of water they brought along, as well as provisions, and even what seemed to be a "sand shield" for their tents. They were even bedecked in all manner of desert apparel, too, for all the good it was doing them.

"Aw, you two are just complaining!" Bonnie said happily from the back of Mudsdale. She, Dedenne and Pikachu were atop it alongside Nebby, who actually looked to be enjoying the sun's warmth. Clemont scowled at his sister's happy-go-lucky nature.

"That's because you don't have to walk through this sand."

"Don't argue," Serena scolded them all. "It's hot enough. Let's preserve our energy."

"Agreed." Lillie's own opinion on the matter seemed to completely settle the whole thing once and for all, which was quite all right by Clemont's standards. He just tried to keep his eye on the prize, occasionally reflecting upon the plans he had made in his head, as well as the night prior. If anything, their full reunion had only driven forward the things on his mind, making him want to do what he planned to all the harder.

After all, Ash and Serena had shown themselves miles ahead of him. From Ash revealing Dartrix's evolution into the powerful Decidueye, who nibbled on a pokepuff Serena made for him, to the capture of Jangmo-o (who Bonnie instantly declared as cute). Of course, that led to the question that Clemont knew was coming regarding Greninja's disappearance.

"You saw Squishy? !" Bonnie had shouted, though Clemont shushed her.

"Yeah, he took Greninja with him, but that's okay. He's doing what he needs to do, and if he hadn't, I wouldn't have made friends with Jangmo-o, here."

"Jang jang!" Jangmo-o agreed, sitting back with what Bonnie deemed was an adorable smile. Clemont wasn't sure how Serena felt about the whole thing, or whether she and Ash had managed to talk the previous night, but she was still supportive regardless, even of the decision to enter the desert. Jangmo-o took a like to the whole crew, people and Pokémon alike, so that made things easier, and he had stared in awe at Serena's display of her Z-Move. So, did Ash, though Clemont had a feeling it was for entirely different reasons.

So, too, had Bonnie and Lillie showcased how much  _they_  had grown, having a mock battle with each other. Clemont had the feeling that they had done this a lot over the last few days, considering how well they knew each other in the battle. His sister truly had grown…well, in some ways. She still complained about having not been able to see the totem battle, despite Rotom's impressive catalog of pictures.

"Rotom is about to fry…But Rotom does not like water…" it cried out, spinning through the air. Bonnie shook her head, almost snickering at the Pokédex. Down at their feet, Jangmo-o was trotting alongside Ash, impervious to the weather.

"Miss Serena is right," Hapu snapped to them, herself still leading the head of their little caravan, "conserve your energies or you'll shrivel up."

That was enough to keep them silent the rest of the trip, save for asking for water. Before long, like a passing blur or haze, the sun began to sink low on the horizon, and by Serena's estimations (and Hapu's confirmation) they were about halfway through the desert, near to the ruins that rested in a rock formation located by the center. More important was the oasis that they could clearly see. Ash and Clemont rushed for it gratefully.

"Water!" Ash cried, running for its leafy trees and glistening pools. He didn't reach it, though, and neither did Clemont. They were both jerked back by Hapu, landing on their butts in the dirt surrounding the oasis. "Hey!"

"Hold on for a second," Hapu said warningly. The sun was now below the rocks, covering the area in a darkness that was rapidly increasing. The moon and stars were coming out, reflecting across the oasis' surface. The air was growing colder and the wind was starting to whip around them. Serena and Lillie were helping Bonnie down from Mudsdale and beginning to set the tent up. Regardless, Hapu didn't give her reasons for stopping them right away, walking forward and placing her hand in the water. She waited a moment. "All right, it's safe."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ash asked. The two boys finished approaching the water, gulping it down in large amounts to refresh themselves. Feeling better physically, Clemont took their own tent out.

"Some parts of the oasis are filled with water from the Tapu's shrine," Hapu said to them. "I'm not as aware of Tapu Bulu's proclivities as I am with the others, considering how remote its shrine is, but one could imagine the numerous effects its water could have. I wanted to make sure you weren't drinking from what would essentially be the Tapu's well."

"Oh." The explanation made sense. Clemont sat back and looked up, through some of the now swirling sand, to see the rocks in the distance that appeared to be the Ruins of Abundance. It was still some distance away. "Well, that water tasted great."

"Yes. Let us refill our supply now, in case it changes in the night," Hapu agreed. Ash was clearly a step ahead of her, he and Pikachu already filling jugs of water. Clemont put his own time to good use by setting up the tent and putting the shroud over both theirs and the girls' tent. It was easy enough in the firm ground around the oasis. What he didn't expect was Hapu to not have a tent at all, sleeping by the side of the water, inside the shroud…or what Bonnie asked of him as they ate a quick dinner.

"Would you mind if…I slept with you tonight, Clemont?" she asked. His sister was wearing a soft, almost vulnerable, smile. He knew he couldn't deny it.

"Of course," he answered. Perhaps their separation of a few days had made her appreciate him, but Clemont wasn't going to fool himself into thinking that was the case. He just started to assume she was being her usual scheming self, especially once the rearranged sleeping situation put Ash and Serena in the same tent. He was more surprised that they didn't mind, compared to it happening that way.

So it was that he and Bonnie were inside her tent, Ash and Serena inside their tent, and Lillie had opted for sleeping outside with Hapu, Mudsdale, Nebby and Komala, bundled up in numerous blankets. Unfortunately, Bonnie wouldn't fall asleep easily, and Clemont found that the only way to pacify her was by letting her brush his Pokémon (except for Luxray, who was simply too big to fit).

"I wonder if Charjabug will evolve into that Vikavolt Pokémon," she mused happily as she used Clemont's own principles of science to generate electricity for his Bug type to enjoy. Rotom was already deactivated in a corner of the tent, though it had clearly shared the information to which Bonnie was referring.

"Don't know. Chespin and Bunnelby haven't evolved yet, though they're just as powerful as ever, I guess," Clemont admitted. His laugh was humorless, he noticed, and Bonnie seemed to do so as well.

"Clemont, are you sad?" she asked in a low voice. Clemont would have wanted to answer that there was just something on his mind, but he didn't want to worry his sister, so he smiled.

"Not at all," he responded. Bonnie wasn't entirely convinced, but she didn't pursue the issue because she started to shiver horribly. The cold of the night and the howling wind were settling in, causing Clemont to chuckle. "I just want you to be comfortable and sleep. I'm sure Bunnelby and the others will keep you warm."

"Bunby," his steadfast Pokémon replied, hopping up to Bonnie and snuggling against her. She seemed to like that, yawning widely. Her task of taking care of his Pokémon complete, Clemont took her tools from her and helped her to lay down. Within minutes she was breathing in a deep sleep. Judging from the relative sounds of silence, she wasn't the only one. Still, he waited, and as the wind was picking up in intensity, he wrapped his cloak around himself and exited from the tent.

Hapu and Lillie were sleeping out there, protected by Mudsdale, the latter drooling a little on to the top of her hat. Her bag was in her lap and Clemont could see Komala inside, though there was no sign of Nebby. That gave him pause for a moment, turning to discern the rocks in the distance. The sand was whipping around, battering the edge of the shroud. Had Nebby gone to the ruins, as well?

If he had, it was irrelevant to the inventor. This was something  _he_  needed to do. It was the way he could finally catch up. If he couldn't learn new moves, or have his Pokémon evolve, then he'd just have to get a Z-Ring from the giver, itself. Drawing his cloak tighter, Clemont set off after Nebby, into the growing sandstorm for the shrine of Tapu Bulu.

* * *

"So, you're definitely okay about Greninja leaving?" Serena questioned of Ash. The two were laying on the ground, staring up at the canopy of the tent. Outside, the wind and sand was howling, signs of a definite sandstorm starting.

"Totally. I mean, it's not like he's gone for good. We promised to meet up before the League," Ash chuckled out. He gripped her tighter. It was nice to have her warmth in his arms once again, he had to admit. It felt like home. "It's the same way you're okay with not doing the Blush Ceremony. That was a real surprise to me! I would have gone for it, if it was me. But still, I'm more happy for you! You mastered Z-Moves quicker than I did."

"Well, I  _have_  been with you and watched you," Serena giggled out. "And skipping the Ceremony was something I needed to do. I still think I made the right choice. I know you would have pushed me to do it, but this way, I got a different look at things. And now you get to see me win that final Lei, right?" She winked at him and they both descended into small fits of laughter for no reason, Ash realizing from her words that it  _had_  been for the best that he hadn't been there on Blush Mountain. The whole thing felt good for the both of them. Ash could tell there was something on Serena's mind still, but that she was figuring it all out. Their departure had allowed them both to figure things out, at least bit by bit.

He sat up, looking over at his girlfriend as she laid there, smiling up at him. It felt strange to be sharing a tent together, but he could definitely say he didn't mind. Before he could even think about it, he leaned down and kissed her, like it felt so natural. She reached up, placing her hands in his hair as she returned it. There were no ill feelings between them, but a genuine joy from having reunited. Her hands moved down his back, her feet accidentally caressing his leg. He placed his hand on her stomach.

A gust of wind blasted against the tent, startling the both of them, and Ash fell away while Serena jolted. He temporarily forgot what they had been doing, but realizing what it had been, he flushed a little. That had gotten a little more intimate than he'd thought. Serena was next to him, breathing heavily.

"I'm glad we're back together again," she laughed out. Ash chuckled nervously, as well. He sat back, hitting his head on the tent. The wind was loud, along with the sand, as Pikachu slept in a corner of the tent. At least he hadn't seen anything. There was a sudden cry on the wind, though Ash figured it had to be a Pokémon. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Only, he heard it again, and it sounded less like a Pokémon, and more like Bonnie.

"Clemont! Clemont!" she was screaming. Serena sat up now. Knitting his brow, Ash dove for the tent flap, unzipping it while Serena adjusted her ruffled clothes. He stepped out and noticed the flap to the tent where Clemont and Bonnie were sleeping was open, the younger girl stumbling out. "I can't find Clemont!"

"What?" Serena asked. Her outburst was heard above the wind, waking Hapu and Lillie. Ash looked to the side and noticed that the bag on Lillie's lap was open, Nebby nowhere to be seen. Pikachu seemed to have awoken, as well, jumping on to Ash's shoulder as he looked around.

"That wind woke me up, but when I looked, Clemont wasn't there!" Bonnie actually seemed to be on the verge of tears. Ash could understand; the sandstorm out there was not friendly, and the inventor looked to be nowhere in the immediate vicinity. His nose wrinkled, thinking about where Clemont could have disappeared to.

"Pikapi, pichu," Pikachu said, and Ash followed his hand to his very own Z-Ring. The one he'd gotten from Tapu Koko. It was obvious where Clemont had gone.

"Hapu, can you take me to the ruins?" he asked, turning to face the shorter woman. Hapu looked taken aback, but nevertheless nodded in acceptance. She quickly patted Mudsdale, indicating it should wake up. That was no problem, given that Lillie was already standing. "Clemont must have followed after Nebby, and we know Nebby likes the ruins."

"Oh!" Lillie expressed, looking into her bag to confirm for herself the little one's disappearance.

"We'll go find him!"

"Ash, there's a sandstorm out there!" Serena yelled at him, mostly in an effort to be heard over the now raging wind. He really hoped she wouldn't be holding him back, not with Clemont out there for the insane reason that he likely was. "Be extra careful!"

"Got it!" Ash yelled. Mudsdale was back up on its feet, Hapu straddling it. She reached down, grabbing his hand and hoisting him up behind her. Then she patted Mudsdale, just in time for Serena to pull back the shroud and allow them out of the camp, tossing his cloak to him as she did so.

He was glad she had. The sand whipping about them was fierce, and while Hapu managed to pull her bonnet closer, Ash was struggling to get his cloak on. Pikachu was fine, slipping under his shirt. At the very least, the Kahuna knew her way to wherever they were going, even with the immensely decreased visibility. Because of that, Ash could keep casting his gaze around to see if he could find Clemont, just in case the boy fell amidst the sands.

"Why would he head out into a sandstorm like this? !" Hapu demanded, her harsh tone hitting Ash's ears more than the sandstorm, now that he had his cloak on.

"Not sure, but…" Ash's mind recalled the conversation he'd had with Clemont in the tent two nights ago. "I think he wants a Z-Ring from Tapu Bulu."

"Insanity!" Hapu spat out. "The Tapus don't give out Z-Rings for nothing, you know."

"But you have one," Ash pointed out. "If you're a Kahuna, then didn't you-"

"I told you, I'm a Kahuna in name only," Hapu reminded him. He had no idea what that meant, and Hapu had no time to divulge, not with the massive rock edifice that they were now approaching. Mudsdale galloped only as far as it could, pulling to a stop in front of a crevice. "Tapu Bulu will be inside…"

"Then let's go," Ash said confidently, slinging himself off of Mudsdale. Hapu was quick to follow him into the crevice. Sliding along, Ash noticed that, despite the desert, the walls were wet, or perhaps just shining from the same stone material that was inside of the Ruins of Life on Akala. The path began to widen, brightening up, despite the time of night, from torches lit around the area.

There were muttered voices, but Ash couldn't understand what was being said, even if one sounded almost like Nebby. What he _could_  understand was the loud punching noises against the wall or floor. He sped himself up, knowing that Clemont was nearby. Sure enough, his voice was heard in the silence of the ruins.

"Please! I know I'm not like them, but I want to be able to use Z-Moves as well!" Clemont's voice echoed around the chamber. There was no answer though. Ash picked up his pace, moving from the lit chamber they were in to one that was even brighter. He stopped, noticing Nebby there, looking almost sadly at Clemont, who was kneeling upon the ground.

Ash stopped, looking upward at the Pokémon floating above him. It looked like a bull with a large hat of some sort, red in color. Behind that, it had piercing blue eyes, almost similar to Tapu Koko, and golden hooves with what looked like a golden bell beneath. It was Tapu Bulu, for certain. However, unlike his own experience with Tapu Koko, or Serena's with Tapu Lele, there was nothing happening. It just hovered there, and when Ash entered, it looked to him.

_Bulululululu…_ it seemed to rumble. Then, like a shot, it stretched out vines and vanished into them like a cocoon, leaving nothing behind. The sound of it was like a cracking shot, and then silence. Ash made no move, unsure what to think. Nebby jingled a little, looking at Ash with sad eyes. The jingling was soon replaced with mirthless chuckling.

"Of course…" Clemont laughed out, but it sounded strange. "Of course, I can't get a Z-Ring!"

"Clemont," Ash said, hoping to pull the boy back. The blond inventor didn't hear him, slamming a fist on the ground with obvious frustration.

"I can't keep up. I can't get stronger. I'm just…" Clemont raised his head, looking to Ash. He had tears in his eyes, Ash noticed, but the raven-haired boy wasn't sure on how to comfort him. "I wanted a Z-Ring so I could. I begged it. I begged Tapu Bulu, but it never answered me. Just hovered there, staring. I guess I'm just not special enough like you and Serena, always pushing forward while I'm…"

"The Tapus are very fickle when it comes to humans," Hapu spoke out, her voice speaking clearly, but with encouragement. "They only seem to pick Kahunas when it suits them, usually when they feel there is a need for a champion or proxy, as they did six years ago; as they have done since their great battle. Perhaps Tapu Bulu has already called upon its own. Or perhaps, it just does not care to. I would know."

"But you're a Kahuna!" Clemont shouted out in exasperation. Hapu accepted the verbal strike hurled at her before responding with the calmness and grace befitting a Kahuna.

"I am a Kahuna because tradition calls for it, but not because Tapu Fini chose  _me_." Ash looked to Hapu, and he knew Clemont was, as well. It went against everything they knew about the culture of Alola, yet here Hapu stood as an exception. She walked forward, and placed a hand upon Clemont. "My grandfather, Koa, stood as Kahuna almost as long as Hala, if not longer. Tapu Fini would choose him again and again, until he was slain. There was no Kahuna to take his place, and so I inherited his Z-Ring. However, no matter how much I asked, Tapu Fini would not bestow upon me the true position of a Kahuna, nor anyone else."

"I…I see…" Clemont choked out. Ash stared at the two of them, and then to his Z-Ring, glancing at Pikachu as well. Was he really all that special? Did having a Z-Ring really make a difference? It wasn't like it put him any closer to answering Hala's question. He sighed.

"Clemont, I don't think me and Serena are special at all," he spoke loudly. "We're still just Ash and Serena. Just like how you're Clemont. Who cares if Tapu Bulu didn't choose you? I think you're just as good on your own."

"I…I guess you're right…" Clemont breathed out, his voice sounding dead; like a numb acceptance. He reached up and wiped his tears away as the howling of the wind outside seemed to quiet. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if I could obtain one. In the end, though, I'm just not chosen. I'm not at that level. I have to accept that."

He stood, and Ash stared into his eyes. There was acceptance there, acceptance that he wasn't chosen. Acceptance that he wasn't special. What worried Ash most of all, though, when he turned away and began to walk out, was that he thought he saw Clemont accepting that he was weak and worthless compared to all of them, when that simply wasn't the truth at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Clemont's gotten a pretty low opinion of himself, huh? Of course, I have been building to this by him being so far behind Ash and Serena in their own sense, or he has felt that way, that now not being chosen by Tapu Bulu cuts. Of course, you should all know why he wasn't chosen, but that's beside the point. He is the first to correctly and completely figure out what's going on with him, though, and you'll see how it affects him moving forward.
> 
> In other news, Keoni got a sharp kick from reality…or slap. You won't be seeing him again until the Hope Leilani, though. After all, next up is the trial! I hope you're all enjoying this story, even as it gets that little bit darker for all of the characters.
> 
> We're really ramping up some stuff now, I think, and I hope you'll stick with it. Until then, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	20. A Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little to say this time other than time for the next trial. It was a tricky one, and I'm still not sure it's the best, no matter how much time I spent on it. Hopefully you enjoy Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

A Stalking

"This. Is. Ridiculous!" Jessie's screeches were not the most comfortable way to wake up in the morning, especially with a balloon full of sand, yet that was exactly what James heard when he did. Well, that and Crabrawler diving into the sand for some random reason.

"What's ridiculous, Jess…?" Meowth groaned out, taking his face out from the pile of sand that was there. Jessie stomped her foot down, and quickly got their attention. Crabrawler popped his head out of the sand, clamping to his collection of berries. He quickly dropped one in James' lap before systematically delivering them to each of the rest of the crew. Bewear got more than her fair share, mostly on account of being large. Jessie bit into hers before responding to Meowth's query.

"This! Following the twerps without stealing anything," she snapped, spit flying from her mouth as she ate. Bewear looked at her and shoved a berry inside her own mouth. James surveyed their esteemed "leader" and decided to keep eating breakfast, meager as it seemed. The sun was rising overhead, making the air very hot, though they weren't moving. Wobbuffet was still sleeping!

"But Jessie, dat's what we said we was gonna do," Meowth pointed out to the woman. Jessie scoffed. "Look, you know dat da twoips have only powered up in Alola, like da twoip's Decidueye. Actually, trying ta attack dem would kill us."

"Well, right now we've been up mountains, been janitors at that stuffy observatory, nearly got killed by those Team Skull idiots, snuck away from that whole debacle and then crossed rugged terrain before dealing with a sandstorm!" Jessie snapped. James nodded his head, recognizing each of Jessie's grievances. Truth be told, he had hoped for them to do more against Team Skull, but that whole thing was full of so much chaos, it was all they could do to keep their heads above water, and escape when the time was right. "And let's not forget that emotional parting we had to watch between the twerp and his Greninja!"

"Dat was da hardest ting ever…" Meowth sobbed out, suddenly tearing up. Jessie had practically joined him. Their combined tears were almost making James have his own, but he held it in. He hadn't thought that the twerp saying farewell to a Pokémon of his would be so heart-wrenching, even if it wasn't permanent.

"Point is, we've gone a lot of places and have nothing to show for it!" Jessie snapped, slamming her hand on the balloon basket. It wobbled, but James was too focused on his breakfast to think it was an issue. "We didn't even try to confront ARC in that city! That's ridiculous and uncalled for! The boss would have our hides!"

"So?" James asked. Inkay was upon his head, eating his berry in tandem with some of his croissants. Jessie and Meowth looked at the blue-haired man like he was absolutely crazy, and that perhaps his brain was a little heat and sand-addled. However, he was thinking quite clearly. "I just don't think we should always do what the boss asks when he's not watching our every move."

"You're sounding crazy, James," Jessie said. She was shaking her head, but James waited a little longer to see if she'd say more, polishing off his breakfast once and for all. Once he had, and she hadn't said anything else, James stood, stretching his arms upward.

"I don't think it is!" he stated positively. "Personally, I feel we've been doing better when we're doing things like the Ceremonies or helping the twerps. Trying to impress the boss usually just makes us fail. And I don't think we should try to take down ARC. I mean, they're in the shadows, right, old chums?"

"Jimmy, ya brain's gone numb."

"Or he's just had too much fun…"

"Wobba wobb…" Wobbuffet agreed, nodding up and down, clearly awake now. James decided to stroke his chin, thinking of the best way to explain this all to his compatriots.

"Think of it this way: we battle the twerps, we get beat. ARC is friends with the twerps," he said. They nodded, indicating he had their full attention. "So, if we battle ARC, we might go blasting off. The boss wants us to get rid of them, but sending us here to find them means he didn't even know where they were. So, those chums are pretty sneaky, and if we just ignore them, they'll remain sneaky. We can tell the boss we defeated them and then everyone's happy."

"And if dey decide to attack Team Rocket?" Meowth asked skeptically.

"Well, we can switch sides, of course!" The declaration caused Meowth to flop back on to the sand, rocking the balloon base a little more. James felt he was rather brilliant about the whole thing, but Jessie looked skeptical. At least it was better than Meowth's reaction.

"I'm still not sold on it," Jessie huffed out. "I'd like to think we're just as good at thieving as we are at world saving heroics. And we already top the twerps at that."

"If you say so, Jess…" Meowth mumbled out. James continued to tap his chin, and his face soon blossomed with a grin.

"All right, then how about this: we make one last attempt at thievery in Alola!" James told them. Meowth perked up at that and Jessie raised her eyebrows, listening. "If it goes well, we get back to hunting down ARC. If not, we focus on taking out Team Skull instead, and helping Jessie train for the Hope Leilani."

Jessie looked absolutely shocked by James' belief in her for the Hope Leilani. Sure, she still needed another Lei, but James knew she could win it in time. Her eyes became calculating as she considered the multiple options before her, and she, too, stretched with a grin. "Well, if we're going to show my unending beauty to the world, then perhaps we need something that could exemplify it, such as one of those Z-Crystals."

"Yeah, but where do we get one a dem?" Meowth's question was certainly a challenging one, but James already had the answer.

"The twerp does those trial things, right? So, we break into one of them and snatch it!" he said. "Not to mention, we know one is in that Megamart by the nearby village thanks to our twerp reconnaissance, so it would behoove us to go to that Megamart."

"Hey, dat's smart!"

"We can carry them all off with a cart!" Jessie said, jumping up and down with her fist raised. The balloon rocked, causing a horrible wrenching sound to be heard. The three and their Pokémon grimaced…and then the balloon tipped over, knocking them off the rock face they had been upon and sending them plummeting down below to the desert sands. Their infiltration would have to wait a little more.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Clemont's voice sounded panicked and upset as he bent low to the ground in front of the three girls. Ash scratched at his nose, just watching the whole thing. The sandstorm had since subsided, and with the sun now raising high above in the sky, he could begin to feel the heat rising in the area. Hapu, therefore, had busied herself with disassembling the tents. "I ran off without telling everyone and I must have made you so upset."

"It's fine, Clemont," Serena laughed out, her eyes twinkling with a smile at him. That was always to be expected for Serena, so Ash stopped scratching at his nose to put a hand around his friend. "I don't know why, but you're back here safely, and that's what counts."

"Rotom is happy to have Clemont back, too! Did Clemont see Tapu Bulu? Rotom must know!"

"Rotom needs to shut up," Bonnie said, tossing a handful of sand at the machine. She then rounded on her brother, hands on her hips furiously. She stomped forward through the sand, causing Ash to disengage from Clemont and back up as much as he could. "Clemont, you're stupid!"

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont whined out, but his sister was having none of it. She stomped down on his foot, and Dedenne leapt forward to nuzzle him, leaving him twitching with paralysis.

"You're a liar, too!" she snapped at him viciously. Ash quickly snaked around, joining back up with Serena and Lillie, who were pretending to not watch the scene. "I asked you what was wrong, and you lied to me!"

"I didn't want to make you worried."

"Well, you worried me anyway, you dumb older brother." Clemont looked, if possible, even more apologetic by this point, hanging his head in defeat. Bonnie sighed, and then stepped forward, clasping him in a tight hug. "I love you, Clemont. So, don't do something like that again!"

"I…I won't. Promise." That seemed to be good enough for Bonnie, and it was good enough for Ash and the others as well, who laughed a little. Ash was pretty sure that Clemont was still struggling inside, worried about falling behind them, but he was determined to make sure Clemont knew he was fine just the way he was. He just didn't know how, especially with trying to figure out his own answers.

"Well, if you're all done forgiving each other, how about we get moving? It's only going to get hotter," Hapu said with a smile, grinning from ear to ear at them.

"On it!" Ash said energetically, and he led the others in packing up for the road ahead. He was surprised at how long they'd had to wait until the sandstorm had decided, catching sleep as needed within the shrine. Thinking of the road ahead, however, Ash refused to let himself get fatigued, and he quickly prepared for departure.

Their second day of slogging through the desert proved much easier than the first. Sure, Rotom was about as useless from the heat as ever, something Bonnie never failed to comment on, but each of them was now used to trudging through the thick sands. In particular, Ash decided to stick close to Clemont. The inventor picked up on that pretty quickly.

"I'm not going to run off again," he stated sheepishly sometime later in the day, wiping at the sweat on his glasses. Ash slung his arm back around him with a grin.

"I didn't think you would," he answered back. Huffing out a breath as he watched Serena and Lillie converse up ahead about Komala's fur (Nebby was back in the bag, acting as innocent as ever). "Look, Clemont, I have no idea why Tapu Koko gave me this thing, or Serena got one from Tapu Lele, but I don't think it means I'm better than you."

"Really? Because I'm definitely not at your level," he insisted. Ash wasn't sure for a moment on how to answer that. The air was starting to grow cooler, even though it wasn't quite close to nighttime.

"I don't think you need to be," Ash spoke wisely. Pikachu nodded, this day traveling on his shoulder. "Because there are ways I could never even match you. You're so much smarter than me, and creative when it comes to building things. All I can really do is battle people. Kinda makes me useless, huh?"

"I don't think so…" Clemont began chuckling after that. "Look at us, Ash. I think I'm useless but you think I'm not. Then you think  _you're_  useless, and I'm the one encouraging you."

"That's what friends are all about!"

"Pika!"

"Chaja chaja!" Ash noticed that Charjabug had emerged from his pokeball to feed on Clemont's backpack once again. Even Jangmo-o, who was getting used to the group by trotting in front of Serena and Lillie like a protector, practically barked back. It made the two girls look back and smile at the boys.

"Of course!" That appeared to settle the issue. Clemont firmed himself up and allowed himself to look forward with a more positive expression. Maybe there was something else on his mind, Ash figured, but the blond seemed to be determined to not let it upset or worry him. Bonnie suddenly cried out.

"I can see grass!" she cried out. Ash ran a little forward, Clemont latching on to him in order to reach the point that Bonnie could see. Sure enough, when they reached that point they saw that little sprouts of grass were emerging as the desert began to die off. Part of Ash had to wonder if Tapu Bulu was actually the one responsible for the harsh desert that protected him, considering the way its wastes seemed to suddenly end, replaced with cool air.

"Mount Lanakila, which is relatively snowy, borders the Tapu Village," Hapu was explaining. Ash could feel his blood beginning to race. Just hearing about the Tapu Village made him excited about his next trial. Just this one, and then the last one and the Grand Trials…He was so close. "It makes the air cool around the area. A great place for any number of Pokémon. There's also a Pokémon Center there."

"Awesome. Then we can heal up before taking on the trial tonight!"

"You don't want to rest?" Lillie asked, clutching to Komala. The sand was now transitioning to grass beneath their feet. Serena shook her head, removing the hood from around her face as the air was becoming much nicer. Ash did so as well, feeling relief on his skin.

"Come on, Lillie, you should know Ash by now," she laughed out. Lillie looked a little sheepish, and nodded her head. "If there's a trial to be had, he'll take it. Especially if Acerola is waiting."

"Well, I'll wish you luck," Hapu said with her own little grin. "I'd love to stick around and watch, but I  _do_  have a meeting to be getting to, after all."

"It's no problem with me. I'll be battling against you as soon as I'm done with the trials on Ula'ula, after all," Ash reminded her. The woman's talk on being a Kahuna in name only had not changed the fact of her role in the trial system. Hapu laughed at that. The crunch of desert sands was now completely replaced with the grass beneath their feet, and each one of them were removing their cloaks, caked with sand all over. At least they weren't sunburned, though.

"Wow, these are so cool!" Bonnie sounded out, suddenly hopping from Mudsdale a few feet in front of them. What she seemed to be talking about was another set of ruins, though these looked more like buildings from the past. It was a town in its own right, really, with what looked like a destroyed fortress, or maybe a castle.

Weeds were growing up in its place, lacing the walls with ivy. Whatever had happened here to send these homes into disarray, it had happened a long time ago. They were a relic from some bygone era. Clemont appeared slightly interested in them, examining, in particular, the way that the plants had grown up around it, along with the general construction of the buildings.

"These vines are most certainly not normal…" the inventor noted. "One would think that over time they'd look almost dead, but these look fresh, as though they grew up the buildings yesterday."

"You remember what Acerola told you all, right?" Hapu noted to all of them. Ash did, nodding, and it seemed Serena did as well. Seeing that, he moved close to her and took her hand; it had been a long time since they'd been able to do this with one another. "This is the effect of Tapu Bulu. Long ago, in its rage at the conflicts, it wiped this place off the map…yet now, it flourishes. Hope inside of despair. So, people built a settlement here years later, partially to remind themselves of the tragedy, partially to serve as a waypoint for trial-goers. Not that all of it recovered…"

Ash had to wonder what Hapu meant by that as they cleared the ruins, entering to the more thriving part of the village. It was definitely quieter than most other towns Ash had visited, with just a few buildings and houses, combined with the Pokémon Center. The reason why became somewhat obvious as they neared the Center.

"Oh my!" Lillie gasped out, causing all of them to turn. Ash's eyebrows flew upward as Pikachu also gasped in shock.

The town may have been built in the space that had once been destroyed, but there was one area that had not recovered in the slightest. The beach that bordered the town was scorched black beyond any sense of recognition. Roads that looked to have been built there were crumbling in decay from disuse because of how difficult it looked to reach. Traveling along the coast, Ash noticed there was a building sitting atop a hill, looking like a Megamart, as they'd seen on Royal Avenue, though it looked entirely abandoned.

"That would be Acerola's trial site," Hapu told him, pointing in the direction of the Megamart. "Don't ask me how or why, but that's what it is. She's always been a free spirit."

"It looks like reaching the trial might be a trial in and of itself," Lillie noted. Ash was inclined to agree with her observation. He had to figure that this was a result of Tapu Bulu's wrath as well, or rather a long term-consequence. A reminder about how there could be hope, but despair was also there, keeping one from getting too prideful. Ash felt a sudden tap on his shoulder from Serena and he turned to face his girlfriend, only to find her pointing upward.

"Look," she whispered in his ear. He obeyed her, looking up and seeing the majestic view of Mount Lanakila. It was so close to him…So close to the Pokémon League that he would most assuredly be competing in. Even the others were awestruck; so awestruck that it jolted them all when the cry of a Fearow pierced the air. Pikachu got defensive while Serena reached for a pokeball and called out Sandshrew without thinking.

"Shrew?" he asked in confusion and Ash noticed he was looking more seasoned than he used to be. Serena had been hard at work with him during her journey. However, it soon proved that she didn't need him, because the Fearow was more than friendly.

"Alola, cousins!" cried the jovial voice of Professor Kukui, descending down upon them from the height he was at. Ash now saw he was riding atop the Fearow with a grin, a satchel slung against his figure and his lab coat flapping out behind him.

"Professor Kukui!" they all called out at the same time. Ash was the first to step forward to the professor, who landed smoothly and hopped off Fearow in the same movement, raising a hand. He was holding a box under his other arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading for the meeting!" Kukui explained. Ash could have slapped himself for not realizing that before he asked it, though it didn't explain why he was here in the Tapu Village instead of heading straight up the mountain. "The Kahunas are meeting to determine a date for the League and Hope Leilani."

"The Hope Leilani?" Serena asked, herself registering surprise at this particular development. Ash was, as well, though he tried to not let it show on his face. "What does that have to do with the League?"

"Guess Akela never mentioned it. We're holding both events at roughly the same time. Well, the Hope Leilani will be first, but we'll be going straight into the League after. Pretty exciting, if I do say so myself." Kukui looked pleased with this notion, shifting the box under his arms. Next to Ash, Clemont was peering mysteriously at the box and then at Kukui, while the professor acknowledged Hapu.

"You didn't just come here by coincidence, did you, professor?" Clemont suddenly asked. Ash blinked a little and looked between the two, stopping on Kukui when the professor's grin grew practically gigantic. At this, he made a large flourishing movement to present the box.

"Is this it? Is this what Rotom has been searching for? !" Rotom exclaimed excitedly. From that, Ash had a sudden inkling as to what could be inside the box, and he chuckled. Clemont appeared to know as well, though Bonnie was more than oblivious.

"Ooh! What is it? What's in the box?" she asked. Rotom sniggered at her ignorance, causing the lemon blonde to swat at it. At her insistent questioning, Kukui opened up the box. It seemed to shine bright, like some kind of treasure inside, before the light faded to reveal two crystals sitting inside the box, with an empty space for where a third one was.

"Z-Crystals!" Rotom exclaimed enthusiastically. It quickly snapped pictures of the crystals excitedly, but was yanked back by Bonnie.

"That they are, delivered from Samson Oak. He had to confirm their contents before giving them to me, but figured I was the best to hold on to them until he could test his theory with trainers," the professor commented with a sly expression. "We have one theory proven thanks to Hau, so I wonder if you two can prove the rest of it."

"Why us two?" Serena asked, leaning in to look at the differently colored crystals, one green and one blue. There was a sudden loud noise from both of the trainers belts, combined with a bright light, and Ash was surprised to see that Decidueye had emerged from his pokeball. He wasn't alone; Brionne had, as well. Kukui laughed.

"Sai sai," Decidueye responded insistently, pointing with his wing to the green crystal in the box. Brionne didn't do the same, but she did bound over to Kukui and flap her flippers together. Clemont made a noise of recognition.

"It's like with Greninja…so…"

"They are mutations in the Z-Crystals, brought about by Tapu Bulu's power!" Rotom announced gladly. Ash's eyes narrowed and he leaned in towards Kukui.

"Were you really  _just_ heading for that meeting on Mount Lanakila, professor?" he asked. Kukui once more laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Decidueye was still pawing at the Z-Crystal, going so far as to pick it up and turn to Ash with a smiling expression; at least he wasn't trying to eat it.

"Of course, I was! But no one said I couldn't make a little detour first," he told them. "I was planning on actually giving it to you when you cleared your trials, but Samson called up and mentioned that Dartrix had evolved. We both knew we had to test it right away! And it appears not even that evolution mattered in response to our theory…"

"Koo koo!" Decidueye hooted out cheerily. Ash grinned at his Pokémon, and since Kukui was giving no objections, Ash took the green Z-Crystal from him. It felt special, with a marking that looked a bit like his Grass type; it had a feeling quite similar to Greninja's Z-Crystal, sparking a connection between him and Decidueye. Likewise, Brionne seemed to bound upwards to slap the blue crystal out of the box and into Serena's hands. She caught it with surprise and held it to her chest.

"Decidium-Z, and Primarium-Z…that's what we had figured on naming them. They looked different from your standard crystal, and when they wouldn't work with any of the Pokémon that offered to test them with us, we knew it was similar to your Greninjium-Z," Kukui commented. "I'd given Hau his when his Incineroar reacted to the other crystal on my way here."

"So, Hau must have completed his other trial, then," Ash noted. He felt glad for that. "Decidium-Z, huh?"

"Kooooo!" Decidueye cried out, his wings extending large. As he did so, Kukui appeared to check his watch, like he was making sure he wouldn't be late.  _Of course. He only intended this to be a brief experiment._

"Right, thanks, professor," Ash spoke, and he placed the Decidium-Z upon his Z-Ring. Serena did the same with her Primarium-Z, and they both sunk into the surface. At that joining, their Pokémon cried out happily, with Brionne jumping into Serena's arms while Decidueye thought it was a good idea to smother him with his wings. "Okay, okay, Decidueye! I love you, too!"

"Sai sai!"

"And you as well, Brionne!" Serena laughed out. Down on the ground, Sandshrew was sharing in her happiness and dancing around a little bit cheerily. Suddenly, Rotom was in Ash's face.

"Ash, you must show Rotom the new Z-Move! You must!" it said insistently. Ash recoiled from that, looking rather alarmed. "Rotom must record results!"

"Rotom needs to calm down!" Bonnie snapped, once more grabbing the Pokédex before she looked to Kukui. The man was stowing away his box and walking towards his Fearow again. "Aw, you're leaving so soon?"

"Duty calls!" he said "I hope those Z-Crystals fare you well. No finer trainers to get them! Perhaps I'll get to see them in action at the League and Hope Leilani!"

"Definitely!" Ash and Serena called out at once, punching their wrists and Z-Rings forward. Kukui laughed yet again, mounting himself on the Fearow. Once he was settled, he turned to Hapu first and foremost. Hapu nodded, prodding Mudsdale forward.

"Well, cousins, good luck, and keep an eye out for those announcement dates!" he said. "Miss Hapu, race you to the top."

"I think I'll take a more leisurely pace. Just be sure to tell Kahili I'm on my way," she said. Ash wasn't surprised in that request; given Kahili's usual attitude, she was ridiculously competitive. Kukui nodded, gave another "alola" and was off as quickly as he came, giving them barely any time to wave back. Lillie just looked stunned into silence, as if she hadn't found a way to bring her own words into the conversation with Kukui at all. "Well, I guess the time has come to part ways, Ash."

"Oh, yeah," Ash said. He noticed that Hapu was holding a gloved hand out to him, one he gladly took. "I look forward to battling you."

"And I, you. Serena, I'll look for the announcement of your participation in the Hope Leilani," Hapu said with her usual bright smile. Serena returned it. The Kahuna then looked to each of them in turn, smiling at them. She lingered on Ash for a fraction of a second later, and he recalled her words to him, about the path before him, deciding what things meant to him. However, that was about the extent of it all. She soon turned around. "Be well! Alola!"

Then, with a loud "yah!" she and Mudsdale were galloping their way towards the base of Mount Lanakila. The traveling group was finally on their own at long last. Ash breathed in and turned towards the site of the trial. Part of him thought of making sure his Pokémon were all fit at the Pokémon Center, but at the same time, none of them were communicating that. Decidueye was staring sternly at the site of it, peering through the encroaching dark as evening started to approach. Likewise, Jangmo-o was on his legs, almost growling. Pikachu, too, seemed determined.

"Guys, I know this is going to seem selfish, but I want to take my trial now," he told them. After what had happened in Malie City, he worried for a moment that it would be rejected by them. However, what he found instead were looks of encouragement. Bonnie was holding Rotom up, the Pokédex's screen displaying a thumbs up; Clemont nodded and Lillie pumped her fists, but Ash was most interested in Serena. She stepped forward, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"This time, we'll do it together," she said with her own little grin. Ash reached up to take her hand, feeling its warmth in his. They were together once more. That gave him every encouragement he needed, jumping forward and catapulting himself onto the blackened sands before him. Serena (still holding on to Brionne) and his Pokémon traveled with him, while the others were behind him, joined by a spinning Sandshrew. The sand crunched underneath his feet as he carefully made his way towards the broken road that seemed to lead up to the abandoned Megamart.

The sun started to sink a little on the horizon, making it appear even creepier than it was before. A loud creaking noise from up at the top of the hill emanated over the empty and open space, and Ash suddenly realized that they hadn't seen a single soul since entering the town, like they were all sequestered inside the buildings. Not that he was scared, but it was definitely creepy. Beyond the slope of the hill seemed a separate path that led to somewhere else on the beach. Regardless, the closer they got to the hill, the louder the creaking became, causing Serena to grip at him tighter, like she was actually scared. Clemont was doing the same to Bonnie while Lillie looked remarkably relaxed.

As their approach turned into an uphill one, climbing over the broken road and stones, Ash noticed exactly what was causing the eerie creaking noise, it being revealed as part of a chain-link fence that was broken off and swaying in the slight sea breeze. It probably didn't help that Acerola looked to be sitting atop said fence, kicking her legs back and forth. She didn't notice them, too busy humming a song. That was fine with Ash, as it allowed him a chance to observe his trial site. It certainly lived up to its status: an abandoned Megamart that was dilapidated. If the fence was any indication of the whole of the store, it had nothing on the actual exterior of the building with shattered windows that were then boarded up, and electronic doors that were stuck in a slightly open position. He let go of Serena's hands to continue upward and she returned Sandshrew and Brionne, knowing both would have a hard time getting up.

He had to wonder just what kind of trial could be had here.  _And how it'll help me…if at all._  He shook his head, shaking that negative thought from the last couple trials from his head. This particular action appeared to garner Acerola's attention.

"Ashy! Reena! Leelee!" she cried out, hopping down from the fence and landing perfectly, not even a layer of dust popping up. Ash found it impressive, if a little strange. She also hung back, just grinning. Ash finished climbing the rest of the way, and when he reached the top, helping the others up, he raised his hand to her.

"Everything set, Acerola?" he asked. There was definitely some excitement within him, waiting with anticipation for her response. She placed her hands behind her back, part of her dress fluttering in an almost ghostlike fashion.

"Sure is!" the girl said and she faced the direction of the Megamart. "The Totem Pokémon is waiting for you…"

"That's it?" Ash asked in confusion. Pikachu, who was on the shoulder nearest Acerola, crossed over to his other side before his gaze was transfixed inside. He looked interested by something, prompting Ash to look and catch a flash of yellow through the boarded windows.

"Yup!" Acerola answered cheerily. "You just have go inside the store and find the Totem Pokémon, then defeat it. Shouldn't be too hard, right?" She was definitely right, but something unsettled Ash. It was way too simple compared to most trials. Acerola began skipping over to an abandoned coin-operated horse, sitting upon it. It started to move right away. "Oh, and you have to go with everyone! Makes it more fun!"

"All of us?" Lillie asked in surprise. However, whatever surprise she was wearing on her face gave way to a sense of adventure as she nodded. Nebby even popped out, liking the idea of the adventure.

"Yeah. Ashy might be the trial-goer, but there's nothing saying you can't all help him complete it," she said cheerily. Her hands flew behind her head, and the horse continued moving. Ash looked to the open doors and reached up to bring his hat down a bit, glancing to Pikachu. Finding the Totem Pokémon would be no problem for the two of them, especially with all of the others. He walked forward, and though the others were more than apprehensive, they followed him in.

"Jaaaaang…" Jangmo-o growled out at Ash's feet, like he sensed something dangerous inside of the store. Ash figured it was just a reaction to the Totem Pokémon, and he forged inside, through the weirdly gaping doors. Decidueye was apparently gallant enough to let the others pass first, his head swiveling around, rather attentive to his surroundings. Perhaps his senses weren't honed to the level Greninja's were, but Decidueye was definitely very sharp.

"Oh, before I forget, make sure Rotom takes pictures of as many ghosts as you can find…if it can!" Acerola shouted.  _That_  more than got their attention.

"Ghosts? !" Clemont and Serena squeaked out at the same exact pitch. Ash turned, seeing Acerola giggling and waving at them before the doors suddenly slammed shut, cutting off much of the light (whatever could be gotten in the now setting sun) from entering the Megamart. It was silent.

"Um…well…let's just search the store," Ash chuckled out, trying to give a sense of levity after what Acerola had just said. He tried to move forward, only he found himself held back by Serena. Her mouth was clamped shut, and she was shaking her head. "Oh, come on, Serena, ghosts are nothing to be afraid of."

"That's easy for you to say!" she blurted out. Then, in a whisper, "Ghosts can possess you and make you do unspeakable things."

"Yeah, I'm sure you think of those things fine on your-"

"Bonnie, don't speak such scandalous things!" Lillie chastised her, slapping a hand on the blonde's mouth. Ash was surprised, though, to see that Lillie didn't look frightened at all. If anything, she looked positively fascinated. Clemont, by comparison to those two blondes, looked to be freaking out.

"A-A-A-Ash is r-r-right," he knocked out through his chattering teeth. "T-t-t-there's no such things as ghosts!"

"That's what you said last time," Bonnie drawled. Ash was starting to get frustrated with his friends, split between freaking out and the sense of adventure.

"And I was right! They were Pokémon!" Clemont asserted. He clearly decided to assert himself even further, though Ash diverted his attention, noticing another flash of yellow flitting through the store. He swallowed, wondering if anyone else but Pikachu saw it. Jangmo-o clearly did, if his growls were anything to go by. "The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!"

"Feels like it's been so long since I heard that," Serena joked, though it came off as so nervous, it was like she was trying to convince  _herself_. Ash just looked at the small, portable device that Clemont was now holding, two antennas on it.

"I call this the Paranormal Spot Detector! It indicates any cold spots or signs of life within a given area and senses the Pokémon hidden within!" Clemont called out, pointing it towards the bulk of the store. From the pulsing blue wave on the monitors, it seemed to detect something.

"Well, whatever it is, science is amazing. Let's head further in!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. Clemont and Serena shared a look of absolute fright, but Ash wasn't stopping for them. He decided to push past the broken conveyor belts on the ground at the cashier station, remarking on them in his head as pretty cool for a convenience store. A low groaning sound suddenly filled the air, causing Serena to scream and practically jump on him. For all of her confidence in battle and everything, she really was a scaredy cat. Ash ignored it and pressed on, as much as he could with Serena's legs wrapped around his figure.

"Serena, am I going to carry you through this whole trial?" he laughed out. She just gripped tighter and buried her face into his hair. He shook his head and moved on.

"Hey, a light switch!" Bonnie called, running over to said observed light switch. She examined it a moment before flicking it. Nothing happened, not that Ash was really that surprised. Regardless, she continued to toggle it a few moments, even having Dedenne use Thunder Shock on it, for all the good it did. "Guess there's no lights."

"Spooky!" Lillie said giddily. Serena removed her face from his hair to stare at Lillie like she was completely insane. "I used to love those kinds of scary stories as a little girl. Now it's like experiencing them for one of my own!"

"You're a brave girl, Lillie," Serena expressed, trembling on Ash's figure. Deciding that there was no way Serena would be letting go, Ash hooked his arms around her legs and decided to keep moving forward. Clemont drew even with him, his hands shaking something fierce.

"Anything yet?" Clemont didn't answer, watching as his blue waves seemed to be dying down a little before suddenly spiking red. There was another load groan, closer in the distance, though it sounded more like screaming. "Uh, what does that mean, Clemont?"

"Life forms!" he shuddered out, though he sounded relieved. "See, Bonnie, it's not a ghost!"

"Then what's that?" Bonnie asked, pointing forward with a bored expression. Ash whipped in that direction and saw what looked like a completed blob of shadows moving towards them at a rather swift pace, heading directly for the conveyer belt that split the two areas. They looked like they were about to attack.

"Decidueye, get ready with Leaf Blade," Ash ordered. His Pokémon acted right away, calling forth the shining green blades with his wings and holding on to them. Ash noticed that he seemed to blend into the surroundings, almost hidden from even  _his_  sight. The blob moved closer as the sun seemed to fade away entirely, dousing the room in complete darkness. That's when Ash realized: the screaming and groaning was coming from the  _blob_. What was more, it was talking.

"This was a bad idea! A bad, bad idea!"

"Dis was  _your_  idea!"

"Stop arguing! Is it still after us? !"

"Is that Team Rocket?" Lillie asked, peering into the darkness. Ash narrowed his eyes and Jangmo-o trotted forward. The blob  _seemed_  to have familiar shapes, if the hair was anything to go by.

"The twerps!" screeched the voices of Jessie and Meowth. Ash rolled his eyes; definitely Team Rocket.

"We're saved!" James called out. Ash stepped forward once again, Clemont behind him as they stepped on to the conveyor belt.

"Team Rocket! What are you doing here?" Ash demanded. He didn't like the idea of them interfering with his trial. Pikachu's cheeks sparked angrily at the interlopers.

"Never mind that, twerp!" Jessie snapped, finally coming in to view. "It's after us!"

"Rotom does not sense anything…" Suddenly, Rotom grew silent. Ash whipped around to it, seeing its expression go blank, like it was suddenly hijacked by something. "No! No! Bzzt! Bzzt! Error! Err-or!"

Rotom slumped, going dark. It continued floating in the air, sparking a little, but was otherwise completely unresponsive, as though whatever had taken it over had forced it to shut down completely. Clearly it wasn't going to be taking any pictures; Acerola's warning was spot on. Ash's heart started pounding.

"Maybe a ghost tried to possess it, and is going to possess us!" Serena squeaked out. Clemont jolted, his Paranormal Finder tumbling from his hands and on to the ground. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Guys, just calm down. There's nothing to worry about, okay," Ash laughed out, hoping to diffuse the tension. Bonnie and Lillie still weren't worried, the former having grabbed the now unresponsive Rotom. Clemont was practically paralyzed in position from the thought of whatever made Rotom shut down. Team Rocket, specifically Jessie, was simply in panic mode.

"Easy for you!" she snapped, barreling past Ash and Serena well ahead of her comrades and off the conveyor. Ash would have faced her, but he suddenly felt his surroundings start moving, only he wasn't. He looked down, realizing that the conveyor belt had started to move, carrying the couple towards James and Meowth. In fact, they were all moving backwards, trainers and Pokémon alike, away from Clemont and the others.

"Ash!" he cried out alongside Lillie and Bonnie, but it looked like there was no way for them to get there, back to the group of blondes. Ash and Serena suddenly tumbled off the other side of the conveyer belt, Serena disengaging from him with a flailing motion, and as soon as they hit the ground there, the system reversed itself.

"We're okay!" Ash called, standing up as he pulled Serena with him. A faint grumbling next to him said that James and Meowth were there as well, being watched carefully by Jangmo-o and Decidueye, who had traveled with the couple. "Looks like we're on the other half of the store. You'll have to find a different way around to meet up with us!"

"Is the Paranormal Finder still intact?" Clemont asked worriedly. Ash looked down, finding Clemont's invention at his feet. He bent down to pick it up. "Oh, good."

"Why don't you guys go on ahead?" Lillie suggested. Ash nodded, agreeing with the idea as each of those on the other side began to look for another path. "We'll catch up with you. Promise."

"James, wake up! You know what to do!" Jessie also screeched from the other side, though it didn't take long before Bonnie had Dedenne use Nuzzle on her so they could drag her along. Her Gourgeist and lumbering Bewear acted with alarm, but seemed to follow the exploring group, already heading off tremulously. Clemont was shakily in the lead, but Ash felt they had to deal with issues on their own side. All of the matters with the others settled, Ash now gripped the invention and turned to James and Meowth.

"Talk," Serena commanded sharply. The two companions, along with Wobbuffet, Inkay and Crabrawler all clasped to each other out of unadulterated fear. "Tell us what you're doing here or we leave you behind."

"Anyting but dat!" Meowth cried out, his eyes wide and shaking. "Look, we just wanted one a dem Z-Crystals…"

"But this place is freaky!"

"Wobba wobba Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed, nodding wildly. James stood up, Inkay and Crabrawler both still clinging to him. Ash leaned in, continuing to peer suspiciously at the man while Pikachu's ears perked up and he stared into the distance.

"You guys never learn, do you?" he said, folding his arms. James actually appeared to cower from that, his face sweating a bit.

"Well, we were planning on making it our last job so Jessie could focus on her Ceremony career…"

"What?" Serena asked, and even Ash raised an eyebrow. Meowth jumped up and slashed across James' face, causing the man to howl loudly. The feline ignored his companion and faced Ash seriously.

"Look, twoip, we obviously can't find one, and now we're trapped wit you here," he said. That was something neither of them could deny. "Hows about a truce until we get outta here?"

Ash still regarded Meowth suspiciously, but nevertheless agreed on it, bending down to shake the cat's paw. As he drew back up, Decidueye nudged his shoulder. That brought immediate attention to the fact that Pikachu was no longer there. He blinked and looked around, soon finding Pikachu staring down an aisle of soup cans. Ash walked forward to join forces with his best buddy, turning his head to see just what he was staring at, when he stopped. There was another Pikachu there, but something was off with it.

"What's wrong with its eyes…?" James asked, shuddering. Serena also seemed to "eep" within the moment. Pikachu tilted his head, and the other Pikachu did so in the opposite direction, emulating him, his pure black eyes like completely bottomless pits. Ash looked to the device in his hands. The blue waves were spiking dramatically.

"Uh…um…" Ash couldn't articulate the words, and suddenly, the Pikachu turned right around, heading for the back of the Megamart. The waves started to calm down, but Ash hid the device, not wanting Serena to see the results of it all. "After it!"

"Kooroo!" Decidueye agreed, surging forward with Jangmo-o. The two of them led the group forward, darting down the soup aisle swiftly. Pikachu recovered from his moment of curiosity and surged with them. Ash swallowed down as Serena gripped his hand and they walked forward. James, Meowth and the other Pokémon remained cowering behind them. He almost allowed himself to get distracted by what James had said earlier about Jessie's Ceremony career, and he could tell that Serena was just as thoughtful about it, but now was not the time for it.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out to the other Pikachu, but it didn't respond. Clemont's device was off the charts, though. Ash turned it to a different area of the store, but it died down, yet in the direction of the Pikachu, it was wildly erratic. There was  _something_  going on with that Pikachu.

"Jaaaang…" Jangmo-o growled out, hunkering down.

"Do you see something, Jangmo-o?" Serena asked of the little Pokémon. She looked at what he was gazing at and gripped Ash tighter. There were some boxes floating around for a moment before they slammed on to the floor.

"It's just a gust of wind," Ash said with a laugh. He let go of Serena's hand and wrapped an arm around her. James sighed in what sounded like disgust.

"Why did we have to be the ones stuck with the lovebirds?" James said.

"Better us dan Jessie. She'd just be jealous, though I've been tinkin' you two should hook up for years," Meowth stated nonchalantly. James started yelling at Meowth to take that back, but Ash was more focused on the creepy Pikachu. It had stopped moving near a set of doors that looked to lead into an elevator. This time, Ash let go of Serena, and walked forward with his three Pokémon.

There was a horrible screeching noise, like nails on a chalkboard, and a scritching with a scratching. Then the Pikachu walked backward…and melted into the doors, disappearing. A shiver ran up Ash's spine, especially when the Pikachu's eyes suddenly glowed yellow before it disappeared. He was unsure what to think, especially as he stepped into the wide-open area. His eyes were growing heavy, as if exhausted. How long had they even been here? Now that he thought on it, it felt like it had been an extraordinarily short time. His head whirled a moment, and he and Serena nearly fell against each other, struggling to keep their eyes open. Sleep seemed like such a good idea as it began to fade from reality.

"Pikapi! Pikachuuuuuu!" Ash jolted upright, reacting from the Thunderbolt. He righted his vision. Those yellow eyes had disoriented him, and it had done the same for everyone else. Decidueye was shaking his head, as though he had actually  _been_  asleep.

"Sai sai!" Decidueye hissed out, looking around, focusing on the shadows in the walls. Ash wondered if he had seen something, and he took a step forward. A large shadowy claw flew out from one of them, and Decidueye grabbed Ash to pull him back. The claw slammed into the ground, tearing at it, but leaving no marks behind. Ash instantly hedged his bets, not knowing what was hiding in the shadows, and he threw another pokeball out.

"Trumbeak, use Drill Peck, Jangmo-o, Dragon Tail, and Decidueye, find the targets with Leaf Blade!"

"Brionne, go with Trumbeak and use Aqua Jet! Sandshrew, Ice Ball!" Ash hardly realized that the two Pokémon had been called out by Serena, and he wondered why he hadn't seen them for that moment when she did, despite the fact it should have been obvious. Though, now that he considered it, his head was still feeling a little foggy.

Each of the Pokémon leapt for their targets as more Shadow Claws flew from spots on the wall, a gigantic one from the elevator door. Ash and Serena grabbed on to each other, leaping back as a Bubblebeam came from Crabrawler. However, try as they might, none of their attacks did anything. Perhaps they had blocked the Shadow Claws, only to be responded with by Shadow Balls, but nothing seemed to be all that hurt or damaged…not even the walls…

"Koo!" Decidueye hooted out, raising a wing in the direction of the elevator, as though he sensed something there. Ash wasn't surprised at all; there was something very off about that place. Deciding to test his theory, he pitched Clemont's invention into Serena's hands and ran for the elevator doors. Pikachu was with him and he placed his hands in between them as best as he could, attempting to move them, but they didn't.

"Use Iron T-t-tail…" Ash felt his head growing foggy again, and cold…so cold…Pikachu wedged his glowing tail in the door and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't move. He then tried to strike it, but it left not a single mark. Ash, despite how cold it was getting, grinned. "It's an illusion…Trumbeak, heat it up with Flame Charge!"

"Kerrrrrrra!" Trumbeak trilled loudly and her body sparked with all manner of flames. She burst forward, slamming into the shadows, heating up the area around her. That's when Ash saw it, her burning wing clipped into a Gengar and carried him out.

"Keep going! We're going to burn that illusion up! Everyone, attack!" All of his and Serena's Pokémon cried out, even Team Rocket as well. Trumbeak kept going, not letting her flame falter for even a second. The large Shadow Claw suddenly erupted from the elevator, making Ash and Pikachu step back. First it tried to savagely attack Pikachu, but when that failed it aimed for Trumbeak, phasing through it. "Right for the elevator!"

"Turum!" Trumbeak shot forward as sudden purple globules of some Poison attack fired out. Trumbeak dodged them, picking up more and more speed, starting to glow. Ash's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar process, even if the flames didn't stop. Her beak grew even larger, same with her body, and before the process finished, she slammed into the doors, causing it to ripple. The flames receded with the light, revealing the full form of Toucannon, though looking slightly different from Kahili's as her eyes weren't as scrunched, but rather wide with enthusiasm. Not that there was any time to admire Trumbeak's evolution in the slightest.

"See? This is why I said we shouldn't mess with the twerps!" James argued loudly with Meowth. "They get power-ups like candy!"

"Right now, I could go for some candy…"

"Gengar!" cried one of the Ghost Pokémon, sailing right for Toucannon. She whipped around to face it and Ash grinned. They shared a look that said exactly what command to give.

"Beak Blast!" Ash yelled, throwing his fist upwards. Toucannon waited for the attack to hit, her beak starting to glow a powerful red that shined throughout the darkened store. Gengar didn't stop, and it made a collision with the beak. There was a second where its face changed, and then the beak's force exploded outward with heat, consuming the area. Ash grabbed on to Serena, who had picked up Sandshrew and returned him swiftly. It was beyond hot, now, definitely with no spaces left for anything to hide in its consuming wave. So, when the heat began to subside, he pulled away.

There was no elevator there. There wasn't even a wall. It was a door…and the door was open, with Acerola visible atop a towering Pokémon with a blaring orange aura around it. "Nice job, Ashy! Almost no one figures it out before Mimikyu roughs them up a little."

"Mimi…kyu…?" Ash questioned. Beyond Acerola, the sky was lightening outside; how long had they been there? Had their sleep spell kept them trapped for so long…? It could certainly explain some of the gaps in his memory. This trial had certainly been a test of a different sort if that was the case. Ash shook his head, realizing that the point was moot now that he was faced with the ultimate foe of the trial. His gaze was drawn upwards to the Pokémon towering above them. It looked like Pikachu, but not, wearing a sack cloth over its body as it made screeching metal sounds. More than that, though, Ash, Pikachu and all of his Pokémon could feel the bloodlust from it, aimed at his very best buddy.

"Oh yeah, and Mimikyu  _hates_  Pikachu. Super jealous," Acerola said, still with her smile. "Good luck against it and the ghost army. Take Mimikyu down, and the trial is all yours!"

Then the fake Pikachu struck with a vengeance.

* * *

Gary honestly couldn't believe where he was standing. Or rather, he could believe it, but he never thought this would have happened. When he'd come to Alola on his research trip, he'd imagined that he would have figured out whatever was needing figuring out and then he'd go home or report to the League, or something…

What he didn't expect was to now be standing in a room filled with some of the highest ranking people he could ever meet. Steven was next to him, conversing with Cynthia, while at the large round table in the room, seemingly made of stone by his estimations, were a number of other people that he had never seen before. It made him a little nervous, but not enough to wipe any smugness from his face (rather, the smugness he was putting up). Deciding to deviate for a moment, Gary walked away from the two Champions, over to the large windows that overlooked the peak of Mount Lanakila.

His hands gripped to his notebooks and his breath misted up the windows as he stared out. It was a majestic sight in the burgeoning light of the day, even with the snow falling. A large stadium was being constructed around what looked to be an old dais, likely where some sort of ceremony was once held. From the way it looked, it seemed like they wanted to put a dome atop it, to keep the snow out. This was definitely going to be the site of the upcoming Lanakila Conference.

"Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself," spoke a woman now standing next to him. Gary looked to her, noticing that she carried herself differently than the others in the room. Less importance, he assumed. "I'm really looking forward to everyone who will be battling."

"I guess," Gary noted, clutching at his notes a little tighter. The woman, her blue hair falling in tresses around her face, smirked a little at him.

"Let's just hope Alola holds together until it does, huh?" Gary nodded, his face stern. A voice called to the woman before any more could be said, identifying her as Kahili. The researcher watched her approach a shorter woman, and from all the names being thrown around, he quickly identified them. Taking one last look at the in-progress stadium, Gary walked back towards the round table as Cynthia and Steven took their seats. He joined them, noticing he was sitting next to the woman, Kahili. Every chair appeared to be filled but one, and a shirtless man stood, a woman with long violet hair gazing at him lazily for all of a second.

"Well, looks like everyone's here, more or less," Kukui said, clapping his hands together. "Of course, I'm glad the League was able to send two esteemed individuals such as the Champions to help us figure out our commencement date and all."

"We're happy to be of assistance," Cynthia spoke, brushing some of her bangs back. Kukui nodded, and then seated himself back down as another man, Hala, stood, holding what looked like a very large coconut in his hand. Upon closer inspection, Gary determined it was just a gavel, shaped like a coconut.

"Well, then, for the safety and security of our great region," Hala spoke, slamming the gavel on to the stone table, "I now call this meeting of the Kahunas to order!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'd like to think this was an interesting chapter, but it's really a prelude for the next one. Nevertheless, I liked the idea of Team Rocket being forced into doing the trial alongside Ash, for all the help they've been. Of course, it's just as important for Ash and Serena to have gotten their special Z-Crystals and Trumbeak's evolution! My goodness, this only leaves Jangmo-o as unevolved! Other than that, not much to say beyond the Kahunas (and guests) beginning their meeting at last (after teasing it for how long?). Well, that and the weird sleepy phenomenon, which was made for transitional purposes, ha ha.
> 
> Closer and closer, we're a decent chunk of the way through Trials, and I hope you're all enjoying. If you are, well, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	21. A Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now to finish up from last chapter. Of course, I realize everyone seems to be on vacation (except for me, as always) but hopefully you have a bit of time to vacation in Alola with me. Time for Chapter 21!

Chapter 21

A Bloodlust

"One month!" Kukui's voice rang out across the table. Gary didn't pay much attention to it, despite the loudness of it. He was busy putting his notebooks lazily on the table and flicking open to the research he had taken down over the last few weeks. "Okay, not quite; more like a month and half or so, but construction of the stadium will be done around then, and I think the League would be best to be held at that time."

"I second it," Akela spoke, absentmindedly flipping her sunglasses up and down. She, too, looked bored, briefly staring out the window to the dawning sun.

"Is there any particular reason?" Cynthia chose to ask, and now Gary decided he should probably start paying attention to what was actually going on around him. Kukui grinned and sat back, propping his feet up on the stone table. Akela looked at him with a rather annoyed expression.

"There's a special event happening soon, or so the people at Hokulani Observatory have said to Samson Oak," Kukui admitted. Gary's eyebrows flew up. He'd heard about his grandfather's cousin, but didn't know very much about him at all. Thinking on it, he knew that he'd have to ask Kukui more later, perhaps pay the man a visit, but the professor was continuing on. "The astronomers are calling it the Day of Stars, because the stars will 'align with each other'. I mean, no idea what it all means, but considering the legends and records of all the legendary Pokémon having a connection to the celestial bodies in the sky, I figured it would be way cool to hold the final match right before the Day of Stars, finishing off the League with a bang! Woo!"

"Calm down, Kukui," Hala rumbled, folding his hands across his chest. The professor grinned with a look of apology, but it was obvious that his request would be considered highly. "I do second the notion. It would be quite the event."

"If everything goes well," Kahili said from her seat next to Gary. Her legs were crossed, one over the other, as all eyes turned to her. Gary arched an eyebrow and he looked to Steven and Cynthia, the latter having pursed her lips. The air in the room had ratcheted up with tension from the declaration, but Kahili didn't look the slightest bit perturbed by it all. "Oh, come on, we  _all_  know the reason we've been called here, don't we?"

"The fate of Alola," Olivia remarked. She, too, had her legs crossed, peering across at the other woman. Out of all of them there, only Akela looked less than interested, though as Gary watched her, he noticed she was really just feigning an act of not caring.

"Yes, there have been disturbing trends of late," Hala grumbled out. Kahili remained relaxed as she responded to Hala's words.

"Pretty much, and I'd like to think our League representatives know exactly what that means," she spoke. From the movement to the side of him, Gary could tell that both Steven and Cynthia were acknowledging her points. "No one wants another disaster like the Kalos League, do they?"

"Definitely not," Kukui muttered. "We'll just have to be very careful about it, keep an eye on the shadows. At the very least, we know that no one here would perpetuate an attack of any sort on the League."

"That's true," Cynthia spoke up. "We've been monitoring things, and while the prediction of the tipping point coming closer is most likely correct, there is no reason to believe any infiltration has been made. ARC has been far too careful about that, and we Champions have trusted them implicitly. Our internal structure is secure; we've made sure of it."

"So, what exactly is this tipping point?" Hapu questioned, placing her hands on her knees. Steven cleared his throat, leaning forward a bit to explain the situation with those unfamiliar. Gary kept himself sharp as the Hoenn Champion spoke.

"As far as we understand it, a tipping point is an event that can send the world one of two ways: towards enduring peace, or ultimate destruction," the Champion told them all. "There's a bit more to it than that, but the principle is sound. For example, had Ash Ketchum and friends not stopped Lysandre or various other organizations in Kalos from carrying out their plans, the world as we know it would be gone."

"That would imply, then, that we  _should_  have peace, shouldn't it?" Akela suddenly asked, snapping back to her state of sharp attention. She sounded harsh to Gary's ears, as though the idea of peace almost sounded foreign.

"One would think," Steven continued to explain, "however, Diantha believes from the past that we could have a number of tipping points, or perhaps that  _the_  tipping point for  _this_  world has not yet passed."

" _This_  world?" Olivia asked, placing a nailed finger upon her lips in interest. Gary watched all the reactions (or non-reactions for some of them) with interest; Steven was getting into the weird stuff with that kind of statement.

"It's unimportant. Point is, we fear Alola is heading for its own tipping point from which there will be no return if it goes the wrong way. Heahea simply cemented those fears."

"Yes, I'd imagine…" Hala confirmed. He was stroking his chin now, obviously thinking about what next to say. No one else spoke as he deliberated in his mind, informing Gary that this man was truly at the top of the Kahuna chain. "I'm inclined to agree with your thoughts, and from Kukui's request, I'd suppose that he does, just as well."

"I do. The Tapus have been choosing their champions, after all," Kukui stated. He was no longer grinning or lounging, and it spoke to the whole severity of the situation they were now discussing. Gary had a question form in his mind, and he could see that question on the tip of the Champions' tongues, but Kukui forged ahead. "As the Kahunas here know, the Tapus only ever select champions when they feel that there is a threat coming to Alola. Those champions then become the Kahunas we see here."

"Just the same as six years ago," Olivia pointed out. "I've already informed my captains on the matter, so they can all understand just where our fear for the islands lie."

"Six years ago, hm?" Akela asked, and she didn't seem to be the only one thinking reflectively on the entire subject. Hapu, as well, was staring down at the adornment known as a Z-Ring on her wrist. "It would appear there was much pain, then."

"More than enough. If they are doing the same as then, there is no doubt that Alola is moving towards some sort of major conflict," Hala grumbled. Gary continued to watch, wondering if any of his research would actually be of any use in a battle between titans. Next to him, Kahili was in rapt attention, though her mind also seemed far away, as if recalling a memory she'd long since forgotten.

"Could Guzma and his loathsome Team Skull be behind it, then? Goodness knows he always got into trouble on the best of days at school," Akela mused thoughtfully.

"Doubtful," was Hala's simple response. "Guzma may have the force of strength behind him, but he ultimately lacks the brains, I'm sorry to say. My great failing as his master. He'd sooner follow someone else's plan than think of his own if it's a person he respects."

"Not that he respects many, so it kind of tosses him out," Kukui concluded. Akela nodded at her fellow classmate's assessment, though the two shared some kind of look that indicated their past together. At least, that was Gary's observation, whatever this mysterious past was. Cynthia was now leaning forward.

"You know, from what you seem to be saying about the Tapus choosing proxies, or champions, it sounds eerily similar to a few years back when the lake spirits chose some trainers to stand against Team Galactic," she said. Her gaze moved towards Gary, and he nodded.

"Yeah, Ashy-boy and the others were selected because of the qualities they embodied, or something like that," Gary confirmed. His statement sent some mutterings around the area, and Hala stopped his stroking.

"Tapu Koko has chosen Ash as his champion." That was all the statement the old man needed to make in that moment. Gary snapped a look to Cynthia in surprise, though Steven hardly looked rattled by it.

"Tapu Lele chose Serena," Olivia followed up with. There was a little more muttering and Steven chuckled under his breath. Gary knew the reason why: Ash always seemed to find himself so involved with things.

"Then that leaves Tapu Bulu," Akela spoke up. "And Tapu Fini."

"Tapu Bulu may yet be a mystery, though I have reason to believe it has already chosen its champion," Hapu said sternly, her eyes sharp and focused, "but Tapu Fini has not chosen a new Kahuna in over fifty years."

"Tapu Fini never does  _anything_ ," Kahili pointed out. "Makes you wonder why Nanu wasn't the Kahuna of Poni Island."

"Tapu Fini is, perhaps, the most capricious of us all, in its own way," Hala stated. "That we could fathom the ways of our guardian deities, we would, perhaps, be better guarded against whatever is about to assail our region."

"You know, I  _did_  hear a rumor of a guy doing just that," Kahili pointed out. She was drumming her fingers against the stone table, lips twisted in thought. "Just a rumor, but they say he calls himself Y, and he goes around studying ancient lore, particularly in caves and such stuff. Last I heard about him was during the Kalos Classic a year or two back. I don't even remember the conversation, now…but you hear a lot of random gossip on the course."

_Y, huh…?_  Gary thought to himself, looking at Kahili carefully. Was it possible that the one he had encountered in the caves those weeks ago was the self-same man? He shared a look with Steven, showing he was thinking the same thing, though neither said anything. Kahili clearly thought it was just a random quip of interest, nothing to be taken seriously. The growing threat in Alola, however, was.

"Well, regardless of the Tapus, we can't sit around and let our region fall to some mysterious threat," Kukui said. "I know Diantha has thought much the same thing, considering she sent all of you here. Any progress?"

"Well, we've been spending some time exploring Poni Island, but it's been difficult," Steven explained. "There's a barrier around the…Altar of the Sunne, I believe it's called?"

"Yes, I'd imagine," Olivia said. She lifted her Z-Ring up. "There's usually a barrier around a captain's trial site, when the captain so chooses to employ it. We use our captains' emblems to get through and clear it. The principle is that they're covered in Z-Crystal dust from the podiums that serve as the entranceway."

"That's the hypothesis I came to," Gary informed the table, at last speaking up about the reason he'd come there for. "The walls of Resolution Cave seem similar to those qualities that make up your Z-Rings, though without further study, I truly can't confirm it."

"We'd need to analyze properties with tools and manpower we simply don't have," Steven said. "Regardless, the two  _are_  connected. If something like this is guarded so well by nature, one can assume that, with nature on the move, it will play a role in the upcoming crisis."

"You're assuming, then, that only nature has something to do with it," Olivia pointed out, nails rapping lightly on the stone. "You haven't found a way through the barrier yet, then?"

"Haven't really tried," Gary answered her, but he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small silver crystal, slamming it on the table. All eyes were drawn to it. "However, if it's because of Z-Rings and all that stuff like you said, I have an idea that might get us through. I'll have to test it, though. It'll take time."

_Plus, if it's like that guy, Y or whatever, said, then the crystals might be the key,_  Gary mused to himself, sharing yet another conspiring look with Steven. They couldn't share their findings just yet, but they were close enough that they could gird Alola against attack.  _We'll be ready by then._

"Well, we'll trust in you," Kukui said with a grin. "Burnet's studying the rift that appeared in the sky to determine what's beyond it, but I'm thinking it might have something to do with the upcoming danger. Diantha dispatched you both here to investigate it, right?"

"Yes, and I have a theory about that, as well," Gary noted. He looked to the two Champions that nodded their heads, urging him to go on. "The battle in Geosenge changed a lot of things, and I think that it might have opened up the door to this 'Ultra Space'. They may have been open a long time ago, if things are tied together, but I think that until recently, it was sealed shut. However, by closing the rifts created by the Ultimate Weapon, it allowed these to open once more. Some are smaller pockets of space that are a little more natural, like I'd suspect…but I'd worry that the one in Heahea City is not."

"Explain," Akela said sharply. Gary had no problem doing so, placing a hand on top of his notes.

"I think someone knocked on the door to the Ultra Space once before, while it was in its sealed state, but the state of reality at the time prevented it from being realized," he said with conviction. "Now that DARC's actions caused the fabric of reality to unfurl a little, it's made it possible for that same someone, I'd presume, to knock on the door again. This time, they got their answer."

"So, the Ultra Beasts, as Professor Burnet terms them, would be our incoming threat then?" Hapu asked, her eyes wide. Hala suddenly stood, his chair scraping out with a horrible noise as he slammed his gavel upon the table. His body was shaking with fury and all eyes were riveted upon him, gulping.

"Someone wishes to taint our islands? ! Someone wishes to defile it with these creatures? !" Hala roared, his voice emanating around the table. "I'll not stand for it! These are  _our_  islands! This is  _our_  home! I'll not allow someone's vain ambitions to stain it, and the Tapus most certainly will not either. Their wrath will rain down upon those foolish enough to oppose them! They may choose their Champions as they wish, but we are still the Kahunas of this land, chosen by Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini.

"And with the full might of our position as Kahunas, we will obliterate any who would wish to harm our region, no matter who they are or where they stand!"

* * *

"Pikachu, dodge, now!" The Shadow Claw slammed into the ground, barely missing Pikachu's form, to the point a few small furs flitted away from his body. Deep gouges were impacted into the ground, now that the illusion was completely broken. Small streams of dawn were breaking in to the building, and all of the Ghost Pokémon around them were swarming. Behind Ash, Serena and the members of Team Rocket were drawing together.

"Ash," Serena called out, though she didn't sound panicked. Now that it was obvious that Pokémon were the ones making the creepy things happen, she had completely calmed down. He looked to her and nodded for the briefest of seconds before turning to face the giant Mimikyu, whose eyes were glowing yellow on its chest, causing a shiver to go up the trainer's spine.

"We've gotta end this if that Totem wants to hurt Pikachu so badly. Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called, throwing his arm out. He wasn't able to do so easily, given all the Ghost types swarming him, but it was enough. Pikachu summoned up the electricity inside him.

"Chuuuuuuu!" The Thunderbolt went searing out, aiming right for Mimikyu. Acerola giggled at the sight of it from atop the Totem Pokémon; he wondered if she was just an illusion, like before. The little facts of Acerola greeting them outside made much more sense now. Ash clenched his fist, watching the bolt aim for Mimikyu, only to be stopped by a Haunter floating in the way, taking the full attack. A screeching noise was heard, and a dark, shadowy claw came out from underneath Mimikyu's cloth. It slashed across Pikachu, sending him flying back. "Pikaaaa!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called, watching as Pikachu barely righted himself on the ground. The Ghost Pokémon army was descending upon him now, blocking Ash's vision from the vicious Mimikyu, whose Shadow Claw was whipping wildly in an attempt to get to Pikachu.

"Brionne, Bubblebeam!"

"You, too, Crabrawler!" Ash was surprised to hear James' voice alongside his girlfriend's, but he didn't doubt it for a second when the bubbles exploded against the Pokémon in front of him and restored his vision. He didn't waste a second of the distraction.

"Toucannon, Flame Charge!" Ash cried. Toucannon nodded, her large beak moving with the action. That same beak sparked with fire, consuming her body as she shot forward, aiming for Mimikyu.

"Yeah! Go, twoip!"

"Meowth, you could always  _help out_ ," James snapped. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see Meowth folding his arms.

"I could, but all I know is Fury Swipes, which won't help against Ghost types."

"Wobba." Ash rolled his eyes and was forced to subsequently grit his teeth when the swarm of Ghost Pokémon were surrounding Toucannon, preventing her from moving forward at all. The flames were beginning to peter out.

"Transfer all the heat into your beak!" Ash cried out. Toucannon didn't stop moving, but the flames vanished, suddenly turning her beak the same red hot color from before that the ghosts accidentally struck. It reached a zenith as the Pokémon were burned, and Ash instantly went into action. "Jangmo-o, use Dragon Tail on Mimikyu while they're distracted."

"Jang jan!" the Scale Pokémon cried out and he darted across the floor, unseen by the majority of the ghosts that were there. Just before he could reach Mimikyu, Toucannon's beak exploded. The blast didn't even touch Mimikyu, whose claw was now searching for Pikachu through the smoke. Most of the ghosts were scattered, and those that weren't seemed to be scared away by Crabrawler and Brionne's combined Bubblebeam. Ash figured they'd get their second wind, soon, though. "Mojan!"

"Yes!" Ash called, having finally scored a hit. Jangmo-o was bounding away, his green tail fading back to normal. Only, once the smoke cleared, Ash's eyes widened. Jangmo-o's attack had definitely hit, but Mimikyu didn't seem damaged at all, as though it was immune. "It's a  _Fairy_  type? !"

"Didn't you know?" Acerola teased. She leapt off of Mimikyu, landing deftly (and with a thud that proved she was real) on the ground. She leaned against the backdoor, grinning as Ash and Jangmo-o attempted to recover. It was simply too late, however. A Gastly had broken free and sent pulsing waves at Jangmo-o, causing it to slowly fall asleep. "Play Rough!"

The screeching from Mimikyu was horrible, but the sight was even more so. The way it moved, swaying back and forth with a lopsided figure that was creepy, until it reached Jangmo-o was frightening. The little dragon stood no chance against the attack, battered around and about by the ghost concealed in a cloth as soon as it reached him. All over Jangmo-o's body, he was battered, puffs of white smoke curling upward with little stars, before being tossed back. Ash quickly whipped out his pokeball to recall him. Mimikyu wasn't hesitating at all, however, launching a Shadow Ball from its glowing yellow eyes. The thing definitely had a bloodlust.

"Pikachu, look out!" Ash called, but the swarm of Ghost Pokémon now returning to the fray made that rather difficult. The orb of crackling shadows launched off and hit the locked down Pikachu. Once again, his body flew back, only for Decidueye to appear and pull him away, landing deftly next to Ash. He hadn't even noticed his Pokémon's presence. "This army of Ghost Pokémon is getting to be too much…there's gotta be a way to get close."

"Kooroo," Decidueye agreed. Ash clenched his fist, trying to figure out a way to do so, especially with the bloodlust that Mimikyu gave off making it impossible for Pikachu to make a move. To the side, Inkay was launching a Psybeam as James and Serena were holding off the army. Ash had to wonder where Clemont and the others were. His gaze slipped along, taking stock of the situation, and it hit him.

"Decidueye, throw your Leaf Blade to the sides of Mimikyu!" Ash commanded, bringing his fist slamming down. Decidueye nodded in agreement and surged forward, ghostly in nature, himself. The tips of his wings glowed green, calling forth his blades. He tossed them as requested: close to Mimikyu, but not dead center. The Haunter in the army reacted instantly, moving to intercept the attacks getting so close to their leader. It opened up for the striking opportunity. "Now, close range Leaf Blade!"

"Sai sai!" Decidueye called, practically vanishing in the darkness before appearing in front of their main target. He made a cross slash, slicing right across the neck area of Mimikyu's form and appearing on the other side, cloak billowing backwards. Ash watched a moment, feeling a little triumphant…when Mimikyu's neck seemed to snap. Worse than that, its screeching sound increased tenfold as it slowly turned.

"That's beyond creepy right now!" Serena insisted with a tremor in her voice. Ash wanted to agree; Mimikyu's penchant for avoiding damage was annoying, and the way its neck seemed to be broken was even creepier. That soon became the source of even more problems.

"Shadow Claw, Mimikyu," Acerola said, doing a little twirl with the command. The writhing claw of shadows shot out, aiming straight for Decidueye. Ash acted automatically.

"Pikachu, block it with Iron Tail!" Pikachu leapt forward with his momentary freedom, not quite noticed by the yet encroaching army. His tail glowed white and he swung it around, getting in between Mimikyu and Decidueye. The two attacks collided, straining against one another with passion. Mimikyu's eyes shined yellow and menacing, and the Shadow Claw pushed further. Ash was watching Acerola, and the girl's own eyes seemed to flash. She was up to something. The sound of a pokeball opening rang in Ash's ears, and he saw Serena had called out Braixen to aid her. A sudden idea hit him, just as he saw a Gengar with glowing red eyes aiming for the still straining Pikachu.

"Serena, let's combine attacks! Toucannon, use Flame Charge on that Gengar and keep going!" he cried. Serena didn't need to give any sort of confirmation; it was obvious that she was on his side. Toucannon blazed with fire once more, shooting off. At the same time, Braixen struck, a gushing Flamethrower erupting from her wand to join with Toucannon's flames. Those spits of fire rushed out like a phoenix, creating a stunning view of Toucannon. She reached Gengar in no time from her immensely increased speed, allowing her to blast right through it and slam into Mimikyu's shining eyes. The Totem Pokémon faltered.

"Chu pika!" Pikachu cried, whipping his tail around multiple times. First, it broke the Shadow Claw, then it slammed into Mimikyu's head before landing nimbly by Decidueye. Mimikyu staggered, its head flopping a bit, but it wasn't done, and Acerola looked like she was taking a vested interest in the next part of the battle (or at least not letting Mimikyu's bloodlust towards Pikachu reign supreme).

"Wood Hammer on Toucannon!" Mimikyu halted its newest attempt at tearing Pikachu apart in order to flip around and whip its glowing green tail, which Ash only just realized existed, towards Toucannon. Neither Ash or Toucannon saw it coming as it smacked into her, sending her smashing into a wall against her wing. A nearby Gengar opened its mouth and sent out purple, poisonous darts that peppered her body, causing her to cry out. Ash grabbed for her pokeball. "Now, Play Rough!"

"Pikachu, Electro Ball! Decidueye, keep the others off of him with Leaf Blade!" Ash cried. Mimikyu had already reached Toucannon, smacking her around with those same puffs of smoke and pale stars. Pikachu raised his tail, the pulsing orb of electricity gathered at the end of it.

"…chu pi!" he yelled, sending the electricity at his foe. Decidueye flitted forward, slicing at their other opponents while tossing some swords to get at those moving in. It created a straight shot for the Electro Ball that slammed into Mimikyu, halting its attack. Ash took the moment to call Toucannon back before any more damage could be done.

"You were amazing," he whispered, keeping one eye on the battle. It was unlike any official one he'd fought before, forcing him to keep an eye on all his surroundings. "I'm really proud of you for evolving, and I know we'll keep growing together. So, leave the rest to us for now."

"Ash, it's attacking again!" Serena yelled. Ash felt the warmth in his palm of Toucannon's proud acceptance and he hooked her on to his belt again. He heard Serena call for a Disarming Voice and Hidden Power, catching sight of both of the attacks in the distance while James' Crabrawler was firing off the black spheres of Payback at their opponents. Mimikyu, true to Serena's words, was firing off a crackling orb of ghostly energy.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air, right for the Shadow Ball. He swung his glowing tail upward, colliding with the Shadow Ball.

"Pi…kaaaa…" he cried, teeth gritting. He was losing out against the Shadow Ball, too, especially from the way another Shadow Claw was darting out.

"Use Spark!"

"Komala, Wood Hammer!" Ash turned his head at the voices. The small, boxy shape barreled across the ground at incredible speed, wreathed in electricity, with Komala resting atop it. As Charjabug reached Mimikyu, Komala rolled off, swinging its chunk of green-glowing wood into their screeching foe. Pikachu still lost against the Shadow Ball, slammed into the ground, but the Shadow Claw vanished.

"Sorry it took us so long! I think we fell asleep!" Clemont's voice yelled. Ash grinned, seeing the form of Clemont leading the pack that was himself, Lillie, Bonnie and Jessie. Clutched in Bonnie's arms was the still roughly deactivated Rotom.

"It was really weird…one second we were standing there, and then bam, red eyes."

"We woke up on our feet…" Lillie laughed out, dabbing at some sweat on her face, clutching to her bag carefully. Jessie didn't seem to care about the rest of them, reaching James and Meowth in seconds.

"James, Meowth! I'm so glad you're okay!" she wailed, clutching tightly to all of them. Their Pokémon did the same with Bewear wrapping them all in a giant and bone-crushing hug, holding them in place. Ash blinked, an idea coming to his brain.

"Jess! I thought you'd been eaten!"

"I just thought you left," James admitted. They were both smacked for that, but continued to cry in relief. Ash tried to forget about them.

"Decidueye, I need you to work fast! Use Spirit Shackle on all of the Ghost Pokémon, right away!" Ash called. Team Rocket seemed to jump at the command, Gourgeist in particular. He had a feeling they were about to scurry as soon as there was a window. "Clemont, everyone, I need your help, too!"

"Kooroo!" Decidueye called, suddenly stringing his arrow and aiming it up towards the floating ghosts. He fired rapidly, and the arrows began to circle through the area. Some Pokémon fell, but others became utterly locked in place, unable to move from their position. To that effect, their eyes glowed yellow and red as Mimikyu continued to recover from the earlier interference.

"My turn! Use Aqua Jet!" Serena cried. Brionne veiled herself in water and shot off for the Ghost Pokémon that were attempting to hypnotize them once again. She traveled in a zigzag fashion, slamming into all of them and drenching them in water.

"Now, Dedenne, Parabolic Charge!"

"Decidueye, get Mimikyu with Acrobatics," Ash called. As Dedenne began charging his giant ball of electricity, Decidueye raced forward, body glowing turquoise. He kicked outward, flipping through the air. The invisible force slammed into Mimikyu, driving it against the doors. Acerola was out of the way now, her eyes wide, but her mouth still smiling.

"Play Rough!"

"Counter it!" Ash screamed. Dedenne's attack went off, showering the whole area with electricity that even Pikachu seemed to enjoy a little. The ghosts were all shocked from the water covering their bodies as Decidueye and Mimikyu's bodies met. Mimikyu clearly was trying to hit Decidueye, but he was nimble, flitting into the shadows and kicking outward. The force of the attack sent Mimikyu stumbling back. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow Claw on Decidueye, quick!" Acerola cried. Ash tried to split his attention between all the Pokémon, but despite calling for Decidueye to move, the horrid claw that dripped with shadows flew out and nailed him in the chest. He wasn't down, but Ash didn't want to push it further when Pikachu was in a good position, striking Mimikyu with the powerful bolt of electricity.

"Team Rocket!" Ash called. "You guys wanna get out of here, right?"

"You bet we do!" Jessie cried from the comfort of Bewear's arms. Ash nodded and turned, holding his hand out towards Serena. She stared at it a moment, and he hoped she would understand his message. He had done his trial with Clemont, with Bonnie, even with Lillie in some weird sense. Now he wanted to finish this one with her. She grinned and walked over to take his hand.

"Good, then, help Clemont and the others in holding those Ghost types back so we can finish this! You do that, and we'll all be free!" Ash shouted, raising his and Serena's joined hands, feeling her warmth and pride.

"Why do I feel this will end in a blast off?" James sighed.

"Well, betta to go out wit a bang," Meowth said. Ash grinned. It was time to end this. Serena looked over to Acerola and the two locked eyes, almost grinning at one another. Jessie appeared to break free of Bewear and pointed at Ash and Serena.

"All right, twerp, we'll do your terms if you do ours: we're blasting off!"

"You're kidding…" James said with exasperation. When Jessie leveled a glare at him, however, he snapped to and stood by her side like he'd never questioned it. "That's right! Team Rocket is going out in grand style!"

"And we'll stop our thievin' for a while!"

"Wobba wobb!" Wobbuffet agreed. That was good enough for Ash, and he nodded. Pikachu did so, too, willing to give Team Rocket the very odd request they'd asked for. He did suppose it was some kind of tradition for them, in any case.

"We'll back you up," Clemont said, thumping his chest as Charjabug and Komala returned to form ranks around their trainers. Jessie seemed to brush the issue off, striding forward.

"Yeah, yeah, science twerp. You focus on the surroundings, and we'll deal with the ones in the way," she snapped. It was as good a strategy as ever for Ash, who noticed the ghosts that had yet to be defeated were now breaking free of Decidueye's Spirit Shackle. "Just finish this, twerp and twerpette!"

"We're on it! Braixen, Psyshock!"

"Shadow Ball!" Acerola shouted. It seemed to Ash more like Serena and the captain were the ones battling now. Mimikyu screeched and scratched, bending its body at a weird angle as its aura flared up. Nevertheless, it created an array of Shadow Balls that it then fired out. Braixen swiped her claws and did the same. The purple streaks flew through the area colliding with the dark orbs and causing them to explode like a stream of stars.

"Now, Pikachu! Iron Tail!" Ash called, punching forward. Pikachu slapped his tail on the ground, bounding upward until he was above Mimikyu. He then spun a little and slammed down on top of it with a loud cracking noise. Mimikyu's tail swung out with its green glow, slamming viciously into Pikachu and making him collide with the wall. "Pikachu, you okay? !"

"Ka…chu…" Pikachu breathed out, indicating he was just fine.

"We can deal with Pikachu in a moment, 'kay, Mimikyu?" Acerola asked, still as cheery as ever despite the state of the battle. "Use Wood Hammer on Braixen!"

"Fire Blast!" Serena shouted powerfully. Both of their hands raised together as they seemed to punch forward. Braixen danced forward, grunting a little, and she jabbed her wand straight ahead. The five-pronged stream of fire shot outward, colliding with the Wood Hammer. Mimikyu's shadowy claw shot out without warning, aiming for Braixen. "Block it with your wand!"

"Braaaaaai!" Braixen shouted, barely managing to hold her wand up in time. The Shadow Claw connected with it and the two were locked in place. To the side, Komala was using Mimikyu's own attack by rolling to the side in order to have it slam into the ghosts. Likewise, Team Rocket was closer to the site of the battle against Mimikyu, Crabrawler using Bubblebeam while Bewear spun Gourgeist around to launch attacks.

"Electro Ball!" Ash said, and this time he let go of Serena's hand. Pikachu was back up, jumping over near Ash.

"Pika pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried, launching the large orb of electricity at Mimikyu. It slammed into it, breaking its assault and driving it back, the cloth around it sagging forward.

"Well, sorry Reena, but-"

"We're not giving you the chance!" Serena called. It took a single look to know what she was thinking. Before Acerola could finish her statement, both Ash and Serena had raised their hands and crossed them before uncrossing them. The backs of their hands brushed, but then they were moving forward in familiar poses, their Pokémon imitating them.

"Time to end this! Pikachu!" Ash cried. His arms came together, hands in opposite directions as the Z-Power flooded him. The same was happening for Serena. "Gigavolt Havoc!"

"Shattered Psyche!" The attacks struck at once. Braixen twisted her wand and Mimikyu, as large as it was, was consumed in a small vortex and then hurled through the air. Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were punching forward, the electricity brimming along Pikachu's fingertips. Mimikyu slammed into an invisible wall before jettisoning off and hitting another, and then another and another, and when it finally paused for a second, Pikachu fired.

"Pika pika pi-ka!" he cried, sending the hurlting thunder blade firing at the suspended Mimikyu. It pierced it, shattering the final barrier created through Serena's own move.

_Skreeeeeeeeeee!_  The screeching reached such intense levels that it sounded like something was dying. Then, the bolt exploded. Ash and Serena grabbed hold of each other while Clemont grabbed on to a bolted down display case, with Bonnie and Lillie grabbing on to him. The only ones not taking precautions were Team Rocket, who were running forward with a strange look of glee. As the combined Z-Moves blasted upward, they were consumed by its strength, knocking a hole in the roof and somehow sending them, along with Mimikyu's strange cloth, flying out of it. Ash thought he saw a shadow escaping at the same time.

"Team Rocket's blasting off one last time!" they cried happily, disappearing with a twinkle into the dawn sky. As the smoke cleared moments later, there was no sign of them or their Pokémon, nor was there a sign of Mimikyu…like it was never there…

The sounds of battle ceased almost immediately, the Ghost Pokémon halting in all of their movements. They all glanced around at one another as, suddenly, sunlight streamed through the backdoor of the Megamart, illuminating its dilapidated interior. They scatted to the shadows that were cast, as if frightened, though Ash figured it had more to do with Mimikyu's defeat than anything else.

"Bzzt…roto-roto-roto!" Bonnie nearly fell on to her butt, caught by Lillie as Rotom shot back up into the air. "Full functionality restored! What happened?"

"Interesting," Clemont examined. He was peering at Rotom most liberally, as if thinking of taking him apart and examining him for whatever reason he could think of. "I wonder if all of the ghost activity in here caused it to shut down because Rotom is Ghost type Pokémon."

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts, Clemont," Bonnie said slyly. Her brother folded his arms with a huff.

"There is a great difference between ghosts and Ghost Pokémon, thank you very much! And no, I don't believe in ghosts! They're incredibly unscientific!" Clemont stated, as if in defiance of his sister.

"Well, there have been reports of ghosts, though," Lillie saw fit to point out. Clemont didn't like that, and it sparked a conversation between the three blonds about historical sightings, how scientifically impossible it was, and Bonnie just thinking they were cute. Shaking his head, Ash looked down to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you did awesome!" he cried, reaching his hand down. Pikachu jumped up, slapping his tail against it.

"Pi pika!" he cried as he did so, before leaping into Ash's arms. Once he had, Ash looked over to Decidueye, who was up and shaking his head.

"You were awesome, too, Decidueye! The whole team was!" Ash called over to the Arrow Quill Pokémon. The Pokémon raised a wing up, smiling pleasingly. Getting his sudden idea, Ash dug into his backpack and pulled out two loose Oran Berries, tossing one to Pikachu and the other to Decidueye.

"Kookooroo!" Decidueye thanked him, gulping it down, but looking like he wanted much more. Ash figured he'd have to ask Serena to make some pokepuffs for all of them. Thinking of that, he turned to his girlfriend as she stood next to him.

"Thanks, Serena," he said, with just a little less excitement than he had thanked his Pokémon. "You were really awesome with your Z-Move, and I don't think I would have won the battle without you."

"Nice of you to say, Ash, but I know you would have figured it out," she told him with a wink. He wanted to hug her in thanks. More than that, he wished he could have swept her up, the feeling inside threatening to burst, drawing his memory back to the tent in the desert. Those thoughts were swiftly banished from his mind, especially thanks to Acerola.

"Yay! You did it, Ashy!" the girl cried out, and he found himself and Serena suddenly engulfed by her hug. "You were both super awesome!"

"Ah, thanks," Ash chuckled out, though it was interrupted by an "oof" that resulted when he fell to the ground with the two girls. Clemont seemed to flinch, ending their own group's conversation. Funnily enough, Ash noticed Rotom turning this way and that, as if trying to still figure out exactly what had happened to itself.

"I'm surprised you were able to take Mimikyu out," Acerola said, sitting up on the ground with a grin. "I have a lot of trial-goers, but lots of them have problems with Mimikyu to the point I have to tone down the other Pokémon…and they don't have Mimikyu trying to destroy their Pikachu."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu said, clearly feeling a little shivering. Ash looked down to his perennial partner and smiled. However, there was a little bit of curiosity there.

"Uh, why  _does_  Mimikyu hate Pikachu so much?" he asked, rubbing his partner on the top of his head. Pikachu cooed contentedly at that while Decidueye suddenly reappeared next to Ash, having vanished almost completely. Acerola gave off a nervous giggle at that.

"It gets jealous of Pikachu for some reason. Something about more people preferring Pikachu or something," she said, sitting back. Acerola began to dig into her dress to pull something out while Ash waited for any more explanation. "See, Pikachu used to be the mascot of the Megamart here, but when it was abandoned, all the Ghost types moved in. Every day, Mimikyu saw Pikachu's face, and it grew to hate Pikachu. So, it's nothing personal."

"Oh…all right," Ash laughed out, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced out towards the glass doors from which the sun was now streaming through. He couldn't see it from his angle, but he wondered if the ocean was just as beautiful in the sunrise as ever, despite the blackened sands.

"Well, you completed the trial fair and square! And Reena mastered Z-Moves!" Acerola said, drawing to her feet and spinning around. When she faced back towards them, she was holding the all too familiar box. "It's all yours: the Ghostium-Z and proof of completing the Trial of Acerola!"

With those words, she held forward the box, popping it open and revealing both the crystal and wedge inside. Ash breathed in and reached out for it, gripping them both. Before making any other movements, Ash stood, and he placed the wedge on to his amulet, almost filling in the border. Just one main trial left. Grinning at the thought of it, he jumped up.

"All right! I got the Ghostium-Z!" he cried. Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, cheering with him. The others all threw their hands into the air in congratulations. Well, everyone except for Rotom.

"Rotom still does not understand…but Rotom feels like Rotom has missed a great opportunity, bzzt."

"And you'll never know," Bonnie teased, winking at the Pokédex. Rotom rounded on Bonnie, as though demanding that she tell it absolutely everything. The lemon blonde wasn't listening, though. She had grabbed on to Lillie's hand and was pulling her out of the backdoor, as if to survey the sunrise with her. Nebby hopped out, too, smiling at Komala as he rolled along.

"Bonnie, don't just…wait for me!" Clemont cried, racing after them. At least some of his running pace had been much improved.

"So…just one trial left," Serena said from her place on the floor. Ash reached a hand out to her and pulled her up before returning Decidueye.

"Well, and about three Grand Trials, but we'll just have to keep training for those," Ash reminded her. She nodded, seemingly thinking about how it would all go. It did feel a little odd to still have more trials to complete, despite there being just a single wedge on his amulet. "I'm sure you'll want to head to Oricorio Town first, though."

"I wouldn't mind it."

"It's fine with me. I don't even know where Nanu's Grand Trial is held…"

"You can always ask him yourself," Acerola informed them in a chipper voice. Both of the teens looked to her, arching their eyebrows in interest. "He's supposed to be here by now, I think."

"Wait, Nanu is coming  _here_?" Ash asked in surprise. Acerola spun a little with a grin.

"He's not one for all that meeting of the Kahunas and stuff, and sometimes he likes to stop by. Said he wanted to talk with me about something," the girl mused, tapping her chin just a little. There was a slight commotion from outside, and Ash saw Bonnie leaning over something to a path below.

"Hey, there's a path to the beach!" Bonnie pointed out. "Let's go exploring, Dedenne!"

"Bonnie, we should just head for the Pokémon Center!" Clemont pointed out, chasing after his sister down the now revealed path without even a second thought. Lillie quickly adjusted her hat, as well, and ran after them, shouting agreements with Clemont's plan. Hearing about the Pokémon Center made Ash realize that they had been going almost the whole night, yet none of them felt sleepy in the slightest. He figured it must have been the time they'd been placed under Hypnosis that made them so well rested, even if their bodies were a little sore.

"Probably wants to see if I can find any of those Skull guys. Uncle Nani really likes to do that sort of thing…" Acerola seemed lost in her musings, no longer paying attention to them. Shrugging it off, Ash now placed his Ghostium-Z on his Z-Ring and watched as it got absorbed inside. That done, he decided to follow in his friends' footsteps and exit to the outside. Serena was right behind him.

"Ah, that fresh air feels nice!" Serena expressed, throwing her arms up high. Ash noticed that Braixen was with her, doing the same. He smiled at it and looked out over the sunlit ocean and the blackened beach. Oddly enough, it made the ocean look even better, the contrast between life and death, in a way. On the sands below, the others were all running around, mostly Clemont and Lillie attempting to corral Bonnie into moving towards the Pokémon Center (though Nebby wasn't much help).

Turning his head, Ash noticed there was a small path on the side of the Megamart, not quite the one that would lead to where the others were, but rather to the front of the building. Serena appeared to have much the same idea as he, especially once Clemont got ahold of Bonnie and began dragging her slowly in its direction, only down below. His girlfriend took his hand, and began leading him on the upper path by the side of the Megamart, sliding through the fence and wall, sprawled with weeds. It was amazing how clearing such a small distance at the top of the hill covered a larger distance at the bottom. Sounds from behind them indicated that Acerola was joining them. Soon enough, they broke out onto the front lot of the Megamart where the trial had begun. The doors were still shut, now glimmering with the blue glow of a protective barrier.

However, seated lazily upon the coin-operated horse was Nanu, the man looking like he had sat there all night (though Ash figured it was just his default expression). Ash stopped, staring at him, wondering if he even realized they were there.

"Uncle Nani! You're here!" Acerola cried out, tearing across the lot to try and grab on to Nanu. He moved surprisingly fast, avoiding her.

"You knew I was coming," he said, grumbling a little. Acerola pouted at him, likely for his earlier dodge of her hug, but didn't push the issue. That became especially evident when Nanu turned his gaze to Ash, frowning a bit. "So, you're the one that was doing the trial…You win?"

"Sure did," Ash said, holding up his amulet for Nanu to take a look. The man's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing it, focusing on one part in particular before he drew back with his usual uncaring expression. "That means you're my next Grand Trial."

"Apparently," he drawled out with a sense of boredom. Ash put a grin on his face and stepped forward.

"How about we battle today, then? Or even tomorrow?" Ash requested. Strangely, the request felt empty to him, like he was just calling for it because he wanted to finish Ula'ula's trials, and not because…

"Not interested," Nanu said sharply. Ash blinked, feeling his body deflate. There was the sound of some tumbling rubble down below, but that was the only thing interrupting the sudden silence between them. When Ash finally fully registered just what Nanu was saying, he folded his arms.

"Uh…why not? I mean, you're a Kahuna, right?" he asked. Nanu shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, but it doesn't mean I have to accept every challenge for a Grand Trial," the man responded. Ash grit his teeth, even if it couldn't be seen. Serena could clearly sense it though, from the way that she was suddenly gripping his arm.

"But…but…Then I can't really enter the League, or at least complete the pilgrimage."

"Not my problem," Nanu breathed out. The older man was suddenly slapped on the shoulder by Acerola.

"Don't be like that, Uncle Nani! Ashy really wants to complete his trials, so you can't-"

"Don't try telling me what I can and can't do, pipsqueak," Nanu scolded her, pushing her away from him. His eyes never left Ash's face, though, staring carefully. "I don't want to waste my time with a brat who doesn't know who he is."

"What's that mean?" Ash demanded, feeling the defensive adrenaline spike through his body. He swallowed, unable to help himself. It was like all the things Guzma would say to him, telling him he was nothing. They rankled him, made him angry. Meanwhile, Nanu seemed as apathetic as ever.

Yet in all that, the Kahuna still asked a question. "Tell me, what did you learn from the pipsqueak's trial?"

"What did I…learn…?" Ash's face screwed into one of contemplation, searching for the answer. It was difficult to find any meaning in the trial, though, beyond it just being what it was. For a second, his eyes widened, feeling lost amidst himself. Had it come that far? Had the trials lost all meaning? What was he…?

Serena squeezed his hand, encouraging him, and he set his mind back on the right path. So far, the trials had always seemed to showcase something, like the natural order of things, or teamwork or tolerance or…There were so many options, though Ash wanted to imagine it wasn't there to teach him the same thing that he'd already learned time and time again. There had to be something new. His foot began to tap, and his heart began to race with frustration when he finally realized it: the way the ghosts had guarded Mimikyu, like it was the protector of their home.

"That even places like this, abandoned and useless to some, can be homes for different types of Pokémon."

"And what does that mean to you?" Nanu asked, yawning just a little bit. Ash's heart clenched again, realizing it was another question that he could not answer. What did it mean? Did knowing that make him a better trainer? Did knowing that help him figure out what a Pokémon Master was? He was genuinely frozen, and Nanu knew it. "Thought so."

"I…I might not know what it means to  _me_ , but to the Pokémon it means the whole world," Ash shouted out. "And it doesn't change the fact that I want to battle you as my Grand Trial."

Nanu, who seemed to be turning away in boredom, looked back, watching him. It was a good long while, interrupted by the sounds of someone ascending the hill carefully, before Nanu sighed. "Fine. You want a Grand Trial, then head for the police station just outside of Po Town. We'll do it there."

"All right!" Ash said, raising his free fist along with Pikachu's. That was at least some kind of step, and though he didn't say it aloud to the man, he figured he'd formulate an answer to the man's question about what the lesson learned in Acerola's trial meant to him, by then. That was his promise.

"Aw, you're such a softie, Uncle Nani!" Acerola exclaimed, this time getting her hands on Nanu and hugging him fiercely. Next to Ash, Serena had withdrawn her hands and was looking up the location of Po Town on the map. The name sounded familiar, something about Team Skull if he remembered right, but he didn't think to ask. If there was a police station there, it couldn't be all that bad.

"Looks like it's just north of Oricorio Town, maybe a few hours of walking?" Serena pointed out. It seemed to all work out perfectly for their destinations. The sound of falling rubble stopped, replaced with shuffling footsteps that made them all look.

"Gladion?" Ash asked, catching sight of the blond that had appeared at the top of the hill. Said boy stopped short, staring at Ash and then moving his gaze along. Nanu, in particular, watched him with a rather questioning expression. "I had no idea you were coming here!"

"I'm…training long distance," Gladion admitted. He folded his arms across his figure, indicating that he wasn't there to have a bunch of laughs. That was fine with Ash, but he didn't think that Gladion needed to still be so guarded against him. "I'd like to take your trial."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Acerola said, letting go of Nanu to approach the boy. Ash had to wonder just how Gladion had gotten here so quickly, until he remembered Kukui from yesterday, and reasoned that he had flown there…or just rode something  _really_  fast that could handle the rough terrain. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until this evening. Ashy just defeated my Totem Pokémon, and it needs time to rest."

"That's fine. Are there any good places around here to train?" the boy asked with his usual surly expression. Nanu stopped caring at this point, turning away and walking back to the coin operated horse with his usual boredom. Ash almost had to wonder how Nanu would get to Po Town before him, but chose to not question it.

"Well, there's the northeastern part of the beach, I guess…" Acerola commented. As Gladion was mulling that over, Ash looked behind him to see the others were already nearing the edge of the beach towards the Pokémon Center, having obviously just missed Gladion.

"Thanks. Then I'll use that until you're ready. Tonight, right?" Acerola nodded giddily, clearly happy to have another trial-goer so soon after her latest. Gladion, having heard what he wanted, turned around and decided to climb back down. After a brief look with Serena, Ash and Pikachu followed suit.

"Hey, hold up, Gladion," Ash called, dropping down to the boy's level, like they were descending the hill together. Serena had returned Braixen and was soon joining them. "How've you been since Malie City?"

"Busy," was the one-word answer. "Null and the rest have been busy training, and I got a call for a new job…"

"Job, huh?" Ash flashed back to the encounter with Lionel in Malie City, and how Gladion had been accused of aiding Team Skull. "Does it have anything to do with Guzma?"

"No." Ash frowned, finding the answer rather quick as they carefully walked down the steep hill. The boy sighed. "It's…for a different organization, and something personal, I guess. Not that I ever like working with Team Skull, especially after what they did in Malie City. But…"

"It's all right," Ash said, placing his hand on the rock face as he continued to descend. "I guess sometimes we do things we don't want to. I have a friend in Kalos who just wanted to help someone he cared about, and that ended up pretty disastrous. He's better now, though. Me and him worked together and it all sorted itself out."

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be asking for your help on this one. I doubt you could," Gladion said. Ash smiled sadly, but didn't feel bad about it. Gladion always seemed so reserved, but that he could even trust to tell him about his jobs was good enough to consider him a friend. "It's just a little personal is all; something to finally deal with the…I need to do this for me. Of course, not that being a personal matter stopped that kid from pestering me after I accidentally mentioned something to him."

"What kid?" Serena breathed. They finally touched down upon the blackened sands and Gladion turned in the direction opposite from the Pokémon Center.

"That kid from the Battle Royal…Hau, I think," Gladion said. A chuckle rose to his lips and he shook his head. "Ran into him in Malie City and we battled. His Incineroar was strong, took out two Pokémon of mine until Null put an end to it. I didn't think he was that strong in the Battle Royal, but I guess we all improve."

"Yeah," Ash said with his own chuckle. Gladion tilted his head back, giving a little smirk.

"He's someone to watch out for, you know. Though I still want to battle you myself," Gladion said. Ash turned back, looking up at the towering view of Mount Lanakila, the shared site of their goal. He may not have been able to say what Gladion's goal was, other than trying to be strong enough to do everything on his own, but he knew that both had their sights set on the League and the promise between them.

"So do I. I'll make it there, so you make sure you're there, too," Ash grinned out. Pikachu joined in with him, the grin widening as Gladion called Null out, the strange Pokémon padding at the ground. "And after, we'll sit down and have a big meal of celebration, no matter who wins! Everything's better with food!"

"Guess I'll have to do some cooking for the two of you!" Serena laughed out. Ash chortled with it, and even Gladion gave off a rather strangled one, little tears of mirth at the corner of his eyes.

"Looking forward to it," he laughed out, shoving his hands in his ripped pockets. "And…look after her…for now, at least. I'm taking care of things now, the only way they can be. So, just a little longer, until I can…"

"You got it!" Ash said, making sure Gladion knew that he understood. The blond nodded in the midst of Serena's perplexed look, his eyes a little conflicted. He gave a sharp sigh for just a second before his eyes focused.

"Null, let's run."

"Hu!" Null breathed out and the two ran away from the couple. Ash watched them go before turning on his feet and grabbing hold of Serena. He could tell she was looking at him as they made their way back.

"Her?" Serena asked. Ash grinned at her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Lillie, I think. I guess one of his jobs is looking after her, or something like that," he elucidated the situation. Serena nodded, obviously understanding both what he was saying and the fact there was no need to say anything to the others. "But there's no worries! We'll do everything we can to protect anyone who needs it, right? And Gladion will help in the end, too!"

"Of course!" Serena cried out. "Now, let's get going to Oricorio Town and Po Town!"

Hands clasped in one another, the couple then ran for the Pokémon Center and their friends, ready to embark upon the final leg of their journey in Ula'ula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, I'd like to think this was quite the chapter, as relatively enigmatic as it was. Personally, I loved writing the meeting of the Kahunas because of all the plot points it either teased or cleared up. But who could this mysterious Y be? And what's up with Tapu Fini? Does it matter when Hala is ready to murder someone? Beyond that, hope you enjoyed the Totem Mimikyu fight despite Ash's feelings on the subject, which have continued to grow and grow since the battle with Olivia. Despite that, not much to say.
> 
> Serena's Ceremony is up next. Will she win it all? I hope you stick around to find out! So, until then, Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	22. A Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while since I had to write Ceremonies…have I mentioned how much I hate them? I hope you enjoy this, though. Time for Chapter 22!

Chapter 22

A Performance

"Well, there they go!" Acerola said in her usual perky voice, watching from the top of the hill. In the distance, she could see Serena and her friends all departing from the Pokémon Center. If she looked a little closer, she felt she could see all of their Pokémon playing with each other, maybe even discerning a few particular shapes. What she was more interested in, however, was the older man rocking back and forth lazily beside her. "But why did you refuse to battle him at first, Uncle Nani?"

"Hmm?" Nanu asked. His eyes were closed as she looked at him, but one of them opened, peering at her in question. She flounced over to him, twirling a little as she did so. As a result, she thought she caught sight of the boy from earlier on the beaches.

"I know you love a good battle when you can find one; really get into it," she chirped out, smiling at him. He went back to ignoring her, or that was what it seemed like, at least. "So why didn't you want to battle Ashy?"

"Like I need to give a reason," Nanu stated. He opened his eyes fully and leaned back against the rocking horse, looking up at the sky. Acerola followed his gaze for a moment. It felt like a storm was moving across Ula'ula for some reason, the sun growing dimmer overhead despite the lack of clouds. Part of her wondered if it actually meant something, but the other, far more capricious self, chose to ignore it. Instead she drew closer to the man and leaned in to observe his face.

"There has to be  _some_  reason," she pushed. Nanu didn't answer, but he didn't push her away, either. So, she waited, until at last a small smirk stretched his face.

"Who said a Grand Trial has to be a battle?" he grunted out. Acerola drew back at that, surprise dotting her features. "I have something far more important in mind for his trial; one that I think only he could handle."

"So  _that's_  why you wanted to come here!" she cried out, slapping his leg as though she was scolding him liberally. "You're so tricky. You knew he'd be here at my trial and you waited just to do this."

"Meh, maybe," Nanu replied with a half-hearted shrug. "I don't know much about the kid, but I saw him in Malie Garden. I could care less about Hala's opinion of him, but he seems to have what it takes to break the trial system right in half."

"You've been talking about that for ages…" Acerola complained, rolling her eyes at his statement. He'd always been talking about destroying the trial system ever since she'd known him, when he became a Kahuna. She never understood why, though, and she never asked. Now, however, knowing that the Kahunas had been meeting, she decided that she wanted to know very much. "Why do you want to break the trial system, though?"

"Because you've seen what it led to," he dismissed. Acerola frowned, dropping her happiness for a moment. She knew rather well what he was talking about. "I may not care about much, but I won't stand for another Guzma being created because of the system we have in place. That's on my honor as an officer of the International Police."

"Hmm…" Acerola mused, thinking about how fervent he was. It showed in the way he hunted down rogue Team Skull members. He always tried to pretend that he didn't care, but those who seemed to have been abandoned by the trial system were always a point of emotion for him, for whatever reason. Maybe it was the events six years ago, or maybe it was his position in Po Town; whatever it was, she knew she'd never understand. "Then…why Ashy?"

To this, Nanu stopped rocking, and he looked upward yet again. It took a second of reflection, but he answered. "Because that boy's on the verge of losing himself, even if he doesn't know it. And if anyone can prove what I'm saying or expose the darkness that's festering in our region because he can connect with that…it's him."

"Oh."

Nanu chuckled deeply and got off the horse, striding towards the edge of the hill with his hands in his pockets. Then he tossed a final set of words at her before jumping down. "Looking forward to what's about to happen in Alola and what he can do. It's going to be a bumpy ride, either way."

* * *

The road to Oricorio Town from the Tapu Village was a sandy one, Serena soon discovered. Not that she minded  _this_  particular kind of sand. It was more that she was just tired of it, but unless they were to rent Pokémon and add an extra half day to their trip, causing her to miss her Ceremony, there was simply no way to avoid it. Thus it was, they continued to trek across the sand that dotted the beaches. It was still better than the desert, in any case.

Naturally, Bonnie and Rotom seemed as free as could be, completely unperturbed by the sand. Rotom, in particular, was the most grateful, even if it was expressing it through complaining.

"No more hot sun! No more hijacking ghosts! Rotom is free across the ocean!" it cried. It certainly tried to exemplify that as they made camp for the evening, with the boys setting up the tents as Serena made the table. Lillie seemed to find a little stream that fed into the ocean and gathered some water from there while Bonnie and Dedenne played with some of the Wingull on the beach.

"Rotom's certainly carefree," Ash laughed out, wobbling the tent a little to make sure that it was good. Once he appeared to have decided that it was, he placed his hands on his hips and grinned. Serena couldn't help it, noticing his muscles and blushing. Her mind drifted to the tent in the desert and she felt positively mortified about the whole thing; she was just glad their moment of, er…passion, wasn't noticed by the others, even if it was interrupted rather handily. "All right, everyone, come on out!"

"Oh," Serena vocalized, realizing it was the best idea for her to get in some practicing as well. They'd be arriving in Oricorio Town in a matter of two days, it seemed, and she was determined to win the final Lei needed to take part in the Hope Leilani. She just had to make sure she didn't let herself get distracted by wanting to impress everyone. "You guys come out, too!"

In mere seconds, everyone had their Pokémon out and dancing around, even Nebby, who Lillie seemed to decide it was safe to let out of his bag. He seemed particularly carefree, chasing after the Wingull with Bonnie, all while Komala looked after them. Clemont set about making dinner with Chespin (who couldn't help but sample things) while Luxray nudged Charjabug into a sparring match. That was certainly what Ash was up to.

"Passimian, use your limbs as quickly as you can, and Jangmo-o, you should strike back with Dragon Claw!" Ash cried. The two technically newest members of Ash's team rushed at one another, each trying to strike and avoid the other. Serena smiled at the fact that they were grinning at one another, almost like brothers in arms.

"Right, let's practice our own moves!" Serena called to her team and they all cheered. So it went that they practiced until dinner was ready, and even after. She felt like they were making tremendous progress. Sandshrew had really come a long way in perfecting Ice Ball, having made even larger ones than before, with Pancham supporting him by using Dark Pulse to demonstrate. Sylveon and Brionne had likewise perfected combinations between themselves and Braixen. While all that continued on even after dinner, Serena stretched on the beach, letting her hardworking Pokémon play if they so desired.

"You gonna be all set then?" Ash's voice called across the beach and he joined her there while the others all prepared for the night. Serena put a hand to her hair and nodded, letting the breeze blow across it as Ash stretched next to her with his own little grin. "Good! I've just gotta up my game for battling Nanu. Jangmo-o has really fit right in; I think him and Passimian share the same passion for battling."

"I'm sure they  _all_  share the same passion as you," Serena pointed out to him.

"Yeah, you're right," he stated. Serena breathed out a little. She was really glad to be back with Ash again. The time apart had been the right thing at the moment, but now being together was just as important. She really enjoyed the time she had with him.

"I really enjoyed battling alongside you today, you know," she told him. He stopped in his stretches and looked at her. "I feel like it's been a really long time since we battled together like that, and we moved pretty well. So, thank you."

"Nah, I want to thank you. Pikachu would have had a hard time of it if you and Braixen weren't so awesome," Ash assured her. She didn't quite know what to say to that, so instead she acted by stopping her movements to grab Ash's face and kiss him. He was surprised by it, but leaned in to it. When they separated, they were breathless.

"You're an amazing boyfriend, you know that?" she said. Ash just rubbed the back of his head, looking like he didn't quite believe it, but liked to hear her say it. Serena chose to just leave it like that and cast her mind elsewhere. "Ash, what do you think James meant about Jessie's Ceremony career?"

"That thing?" Ash asked thoughtfully, tilting his head in thought. "No idea. Though I'm sure you can ask them whenever they decide to show up again. Pretty sure I saw their balloon earlier today, before we stopped for camp."

_Of course they're still following us_ , Serena thought, but she shared none of that with her boyfriend. She had an idea for exactly what James had meant; the blue-haired man's words seemed to trigger some sort of retroactive recognition in her brain. The names sounded the same, the Pokémon were the same, and that accidental statement had Serena finally wondering: had Jessie and Jessilie been the same person the whole time? Not wanting to burden Ash with that thought (or herself, for that matter) she turned to him. "Let's get some sleep, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said. The two then headed back towards the tents, with Ash leaning in for another kiss. He'd been far more public about it since they'd reunited, and though she didn't mind in the presence of their friends, she certainly felt a little embarrassed about it in general. As he drew back, though, he whispered "I love you" and her heart stopped caring about the details, making her drift into an easy sleep.

That restful sleep, the first that didn't have a battering sandstorm, torturous thoughts on their minds, or separation, imbued them all with the energy to move forward. They finally felt a little complete again. Ash led the pack with Lillie, the girl listening to him regale her with tales of his past travels while Clemont stopped Bonnie and Rotom from killing each other (Dedenne chose this moment to sleep). Meanwhile, Serena took the rear on their path, checking back occasionally to see if she could catch sight of that fabled balloon. She was pretty sure she did once or twice, but otherwise Team Rocket lost them well before they arrived in Oricorio Town.

And arrive in Oricorio Town they soon did. Granted, it took those couple days of travel, replete with training that mastered routines and techniques while leaving them exhausted but proud, but seeing it approach on the horizon, the rim of brilliantly red flowers surrounding the town that rested upon the meadow, filled Serena with anticipation and determination. They all stopped there, staring at the Pokémon that flitted about the meadow between the different buildings. Even from where they stood, one could see how different the town looked, with wooden walkways leading to houses on stilts and surrounded by low hanging trees. The cries of Oricorio split the air, indicating more than clearly where the town had gotten its name from.

"Let's do this," Serena whispered to her Pokémon, resting on her belt. Breathing in, she took her steps forward towards the town.

"I wonder if Maka will be there," Bonnie said, peering around for the energetic filmmaker. "She did say she was coming here, right?"

"Knowing how much she admires Serena, I wouldn't be surprised if she was waiting for us pretty much as soon as we enter the town," Ash laughed out. Serena couldn't deny that from being a likely possibility. Maka was an exceptionally good friend, if a little overzealous when it came to the girl's recruitment for her in her movie. Shaking her head, Serena stepped forward to the town.

"Alola!" called a woman from the front porch of one of the houses, sweeping off some of the petals to join the flowers resting beneath them.

"Alola," Serena and the others greeted cheerfully, waving their hands. The woman returned back to her sweeping as Serena stepped on to the wooden walkway that wended itself through the town, seemingly leading to different little squares, the Ceremony Hall, and some other steps in the distance with a large structure resting beyond the trees. Smiling to herself, Serena kept forward, testing the walkway's weight and finding it to be as sturdy as could be.

In fact, passing through the town, Serena figured that despite the houses standing on stilts, they were still incredibly sturdy in their construction. Obviously, there wasn't too much of a problem with flooding. A cry of Pokémon sounded out in the populated area, and Serena looked up to see some Oricorio flying past. In particular, it looked like there were different types of Oricorio, as though this was almost like a spot of migration for them.

"They're so cute!" Bonnie called out behind her.

"There're certainly a lot!" Lillie agreed. Nebby made a noise, indicating he was popping his head out from the bag, crying happily at the sight of the Oricorio overhead. For a second, it made Serena wonder if that would give Maka a distinct advantage in the Ceremony. She quickly discounted that notion; regardless of bias or whatnot, they were still judges, after all. Thinking on the filmmaker, however, Serena looked up towards the first square they were approaching, which was really a ring of the walkway with stairs down to the meadow. Sure enough, the filmmaker was there, almost exactly as Ash had suggested.

"Maka!" Serena called cheerily. The girl didn't seem to hear her, bending down to scoop at what looked like nectar from the flowers that were there. All four of her Oricorio were out, and Serena realized that all but one had transformed. That seemed to quickly change. She and the others approached the edge of the walkway, peering down into the field as other people bustled on the walkway.

"All right, Ula, this is it! We found the nectar from Poni Island sold here, so it's time for one last transformation," Maka was saying. Her voice exuded excitement, as did the entirety of her "film crew".

"Orrrrico!" Ula cried, leading the others in a cheer for their own comrade as well. Maka grinned and then reached forward, offering the red nectar to her Pokémon. Ula's beak leaned forward and tasted upon the nectar.

"Oh, wow…" Clemont noted. No one, though, was more enthusiastic than Rotom.

"What an opportunity, to record the transformation of an Oricorio firsthand!" it cried out. The Pokédex was certainly right: watching the event happen was definitely a sight to behold. The pompoms on Ula's ends changed, becoming longer and more elaborate wings. She changed from what looked more like a cheerleading Pokémon, to a rather festive dancer, befitting of one doing a flamenco. Her red matched both the flowers and the nectars. Next to it was the Oricorio presumably referred to as Ponpon. His body was now gray, almost ghostly in nature, looking like he was holding a fan of traditional dances. "Rotom will take pictures!"

"Ah, Rotom!" Clemont called warningly. Naturally, the Pokédex didn't stop, floating down rapidly into the meadow to quickly and suddenly take pictures of all four of the Oricorio. Maka didn't notice at first, too busy stowing her nectar away. Mele did, however, and kicked out, slamming against Rotom's screen for getting too close. That was when Maka noticed what was happening.

"Hey, I know that thing…" she said and then finally looked up. Serena waved at her in greeting. "You made it!"

"I did," Serena responded with a little grin. The Oricorio all greeted her happily as Maka stood and decided to run up the steps to join them.

"Well, what do you think? My film crew is complete! All we need now is our third Lei!" Maka said, pumping her fists with enthusiasm before holding her usual boxed fingers up, surveying her. When she lowered them, she was grinning in a challenge. "I won't be backing down without a fight, either. The result might not matter, but we do our best!"

"Nor will I," Serena said, reaching forward to clasp Maka's hand. The two girls stared at each other, each indicating a challenge to the other. When both accepted, they drew back. Maka's crew flew up into the air, except for Mele and Aki, who were on her shoulders.

"Challenge accepted, Serena! To the Ceremony Hall!" It was an extremely sudden statement, but one no less welcome overall. Serena hitched her bag and followed after the now marching girl, down the walkways.

"How long have you been in the town?" she asked of her rival. The others behind her seemed to have not been listening very much, too busy taking in all of the sights that there were to be seen. Pikachu and Dedenne sounded the most excited out of all of them.

"A little while," Maka admitted. "I left from Malie City pretty much right when I got there, took a bit of time getting my way through here and all, and arrived a couple days ago? I think?"

"That's not very specific," Serena laughed out. It hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things. The important point was that they had gotten here in time for their Ceremony, especially since there had been every chance of Serena not being able to make it in time for the midday Ceremony to take place.

"Yeah, I don't remember the details for that since we spent so much time looking for Ponpon's nectar. They sell all kinds of fun things here, from the nectar used to transform Oricorio to different herb medicines and other boosters like that. We've had a lot of fun examining the place and drawing storyboards for the film. Helps that this place was built on Ula'ula Meadow, giving it an air of excitement!" Maka said, throwing her hands behind her head. "I did hear there was a Ceremony in Malie City after this one, but that was the problem, so I'm glad I headed straight here."

"You must be very familiar with the setup of it all, then," Lillie finally interjected, walking forward to stand side by side with Serena. The walkway was certainly big enough to fit all of them. "I'm sorry to say that I'm not terribly aware of the town and its features. There is something about a very sacred lake nearby, but that's about it."

"Lake of the Moone! With an 'e' for whatever weird reason. Probably ancient stuff or something," Maka shrugged off with a little grin. "Honestly, you're not missing much by not knowing or studying up on this place. Not a lot to do here unless you're a fan of Oricorio, like myself. Even the lake ruins aren't that interesting. Went up there yesterday and it was pretty boring. Even the altar that overlooked the lake was kind of…blah. Just some weird wispy, swirly stuff. Boring, you know?"

"I'll take your word for it," Serena agreed. That was completely fine with Maka, who seemed to have memorized the way to the Ceremony Hall, judging from the way she was deftly managing all of her twists and turns along the path. "Though,  _I_  wouldn't mind seeing those ruins…if we have the time."

"Maybe," Ash called out, having heard her. She felt a little guilty, realizing that taking the time out of her day to do that would inevitably put off Ash's Grand Trial. As a result, she smiled rather sheepishly in his direction, though he didn't seem to mind.

"And here we are!" Maka called out confidently.

There, they certainly were. It was undoubtedly the biggest building in the entire town named after the Dancing Pokémon. It was a hall made of wood, at least on the outside. Considering the doors were automated, though, it hardly seemed like everything was so rustic looking. As she craned her neck around, Serena could see the stands that seemed to be for the audience, with a vast flower field of the red poppies stretching out beyond, little podiums placed throughout it, barely visible at their height, let alone at eye level. Maka was already heading inside.

Serena snapped back and breathed in. This was it. She stepped forward, letting the doors do their work for her as she strode in to the much sleeker interior. Maka seemed to already be heading for the changing rooms and preparation area, having likely registered earlier.

"Clemont, let's go get seats," Bonnie suggested. It was an idea quickly taken to by her brother, and she began to drag him off. As she did so, Serena moved to register herself with the attendant there. "Rotom, get your butt over here!"

"Rotom does  _not_  take orders from Bonnie! Try it again, and Rotom will…" Serena didn't hear what Rotom would do, the group of three and Dedenne vanishing their way into the stands. She finished approaching the attendant and held out her old Pokédex and Lei box.

"Very well, Miss Serena, you're registered for the Oricorio Ceremony. Good luck," the attendant said with kindly eyes. Herself all set, she turned away, ready to prepare for the Ceremony that would start sooner than later. Doing so made her catch a glimpse of Ash and Lillie.

"I'm going to do my very best and win that final Lei," she said, punching her fist forward. Ash and Lillie both reached out and bumped their own against it. Even though Clemont and Bonnie had already run ahead, she knew they shared the same sentiments.

"Give it your all. We'll support you from the stands," Ash said.

"Pipika!"

"Agreed," Lillie said. Even Nebby seemed to agree by jingling from within the bag. Serena unclenched her fist and instead clasped their hands, grinning to the both of them. It was time.

"I'll win this for you guys," she said, smiling. They nodded, and she turned away, walking with extraordinary purpose towards the preparation room. It wasn't about the whole crowd this time; if she focused too much on everyone, then no one, not even herself, would smile. She just had to show how much she was having fun, and focus on the encouragement her friends were giving her.

In no time at all, Serena had arrived in the preparation room and changed into her performance outfit; more specifically, she had decided to wear the one used in the very first Showcase she had won. This time, she would go all out. Judging from the almost rainbow sort of dress that Maka was wearing, showing off the colors of all her Oricorio, she was doing much the same. Both girls shared a look before turning to the Pokémon they all had on their side.

"Okay, you guys, it's time to win our final Lei," she spoke to the group. Pancham placed his hand on Sandshrew's back as the little one led the whole group in looking determined. "I'm counting on all of you so we can enter the Hope Leilani and bring all those smiles back, as promised. But help me stay focused! We can't take on  _everything_."

"Brai!" Braixen said, nodding profusely. The others all looked determined, Brionne slapping her flippers as Sylveon pranced on top of the ground, ready to dance as needed. At all of their encouragement, Braixen flipped her wand out and held it there. They reached forward, touching it with a final promise.

"Never give up until the very end!" she cried, and they threw their hands up. As soon as they finished, the bell rang, calling all of the participants to the stage. Serena returned her entire team, surveying their performance outfits, which had really only added a bow to Brionne's head and a bowtie to Sandshrew. She'd have to see what was up first to decide who to go with, though she already had a guess.

All of it settled, she joined the surge of participants, including Maka, as they flowed towards the curtains on the side of the stage. Already, she could smell the lovely perfume and pollen from the flowers, letting it soothe and relax her. The crowd in the stands seemed rather large for the smaller town, though being the epicenter for Oricorio enthusiasts likely aided in that. Granted, there  _did_  seem to be the fair number of participants; near two dozen seemed ready to compete for the Lei.

"Alola, alola, everyone!" Maika's voice split the air, quieting the crowd at last. Serena drew herself up, straightening her back with confidence. Next to her, Maka was grinning, clearly prepared for the Ceremony they had been waiting to perform in at long last. Serena flicked her gaze to her, seeing the spark of challenge, yet this strange willingness to accept any result, no matter her wish. Maika continued to speak. "It's that time again! Time for the event that shows a bond between trainers, Pokémon and all of nature! It's the Oricorio Leilani Ceremony!"

"Yeah!"

"Go, Serena!" She had to giggle at her boyfriend's steadfast belief in her, and she used that to embolden herself.

"Before we introduce our participants, let's take a moment to give thanks to our guardian deity, Tapu Bulu." The crowd all stood, facing in the direction of the desert Serena and the others had traversed. Serena joined them, wondering if Clemont was thinking about his misadventure to the Ruins of Abundance. She smiled, and then Maika clapped her hands. "All right, then! I'm your host, Maika Olelo, and introducing to you now are the participants in the Oricorio Ceremony! Give them a round of applause!"

They certainly did just that, and the participants all came on to the stage, led by an older man with an Oricorio on his shoulder, as well. Coming on to the stage, Serena realized that a lot of the trainers actually had an Oricorio, though there were a few who didn't, including one that Serena recognized from the Kala'e Ceremony so long ago, though she could hardly remember his name. Standing on the stage with the cheering crowd, Serena saw the three judges: a Nurse Joy, as usual, a man with a monocle that seemed to be some sort of bird enthusiast, and what looked to be someone related to the trial guide from Kiawe's trial. Maika was announcing them, too, but Serena wasn't thinking about their names. They were the judges to impress, but she wasn't going to focus incredibly hard on that.

"And now, without further ado, it's time to move on to the Course Portion of the Ceremony, otherwise known as…the Scavenger Course!" Maika's call elicited a number of cheers from the crowd, mostly ones of excitement. Serena turned her head, looking out over the field of red flowers. Considering its location, she had figured the course would have something to do with it. Maika quickly explained. "Our participants will race through the field beyond, aiming to collect the ingredients to make a small treat for Oricorio everywhere!

"However, it won't be easy to procure the ingredients, and one must still prepare it. Not that we've made it impossible to locate, placed on four short pedestals throughout the field. Nevertheless, time and accuracy are of the essence! Each trainer will be allowed a single Pokémon to help them through the flowers and select the best ingredient, and they'll be allowed to interfere on the field in any way to allow them victory. The first eight to make it back and correctly prepare the treat, as according to the judges, will proceed! If the participants will choose their Pokémon."

"Sylveon, are you ready?" Serena called, bringing her faithful Fairy type out, prancing along the stage. Along the stage, the familiar trainer (who she now recalled was named Leko) had called out a Shelgon. Maka, meanwhile, had called out Ponpon, it appeared. She grinned once more at Serena, offering a nod that seemed to acknowledge her as equal, or maybe even above her, but soon put on a serious face to show she'd try to surpass her yet again as they all stepped forward.

"Is everyone ready?" Maika called, not saying it just for the participants. Her Comfey swirled around her, and then the bell rang loud and clear. "Begin!"

"Let's go, Sylveon!" Serena called enthusiastically, jumping forward into the flowers. Now that she was plunging into its surface, she could see how the task had just become more difficult. The flowers they were now in the thick of were just as tall as her, making it impossible to see two feet in front of her, let alone the pedestals they needed to find, as well as their fellow competitors. Sylveon wrapped a feeler around her, determined to not lose track of each other. "Right, let's do our very best."

"Veon!" Sylveon called and they walked forward. Serena kept her ears pricked for the sound of any other movement in her vicinity, but could hear none, other than the dull cries of an Oricorio here and there. Sylveon was turning her head back and forth, as if trying to sense or sniff wherever an ingredient might be. It was proving to be of no avail, however, and Serena pursed her lips. If things continued like this, then there was no doubt that the Oricorio trainers would take those eight slots without a single problem. Sure enough, one of them was flying through the air, no doubt looking for all of the pedestals. An idea hit Serena's brain and she looked to Sylveon, the flowers brushing her lower legs.

"Sylveon, let's use Fairy Wind to get up into the air," she said positively. "That way we'll have a better idea of where to head."

"Syl!" she mewled out. Her feeler disconnected and she snapped it towards the ground. The wind gushed outward, driving both herself and Sylveon into the air, making the red flowers glitter with pink dust. As she rose above the flowers, Serena could hear the crowd cheering loudly at the move, but she didn't think too much about that. Her eyes flitted around the area, quickly making note of the four goals she had to get to. Maka was already at one of them.

"Got it!" Serena cried, lifting her clasped fist to the air as she touched back down. The second her feet settled upon the ground, she and Sylveon were off, running straight ahead. There was no doubt that some of the trainers were already far ahead of her, but she didn't mind that in the slightest. It was one step forward at a time for this particular course.

"Sylvie!" Sylveon called, once more sniffing at the air. The pollen may have been interfering with her general nasal ability, but it was clear to Serena that she could smell the ingredient they were looking for, the closer they got. Soon enough, the pedestal arrived right in front of them. There were six pieces of the ingredient left, indicating that Serena was a little more behind than she thought. Nevertheless, she took one of the six and proceeded onward, remembering the general direction of the next pedestal.

Sylveon once more attached to her and they proceeded on quickly, darting through the flowers. Suddenly, Serena caught a flash of green that didn't quite match the stems of the flowers barreling towards her. She turned to open her mouth, but Sylveon had already gotten the message. A turquoise shield snapped out as the Dragon Breath made contact. Some of the flowers were disturbed, but for the most part, everything was fine.

"Agh, that's right! She chose a Fairy type. Shelgon, let's find another target."

"Shel!" Serena didn't even get the chance to see Leko before he departed, but it reminded her of that rather important fact: one could interfere on the course. They had to make this quick.

"Sylveon, let's do this again," Serena said. Sylveon knew what she was referring to, and she blasted them both into the air with her glittering wind. Automatically, they caught sight of the next pedestal, much nearer than she had thought. An idea also came into Serena's mind for how to complete the course much quicker.

This was interrupted by a streaking Oricorio coming for her.

"Use Swift!" Serena called. Despite the fact they were about to fall, Sylveon's feelers swiped outward. Golden stars flew from them, slamming into the Oricorio and dropping it down to the ground. Serena angled her body in a specific direction as Sylveon wrapped her feelers around her once again, so they could land on the same place. They didn't even wait to touch down before they were running forward, quickly reaching the second pedestal. Eight. "Okay, come on up with me, Sylveon."

"Syl," Sylveon called, leaping into her arms as she climbed on top of the pedestal. Now that she had, she had a perfect view of the large field before them. What was more, she could see the final two pedestals, equidistant from one another. More than that, they were close enough for the plan forming in her mind. Serena looked down to the Intertwining Pokémon in her arms.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do: launch ourselves with Fairy Wind towards the first of them from here, and then use your feelers to pull us towards the pedestal. Do you think you can do that?" Sylveon called out in agreement, turning in her arms. She focused forward, towards the first of them, and flicked her feelers back. The spiraling wind blasted them forward, much like it had during the Master Class, and she could see the pedestal getting closer. As she hurtled forward, she noticed Maka beginning to run back towards the stage already. There was a small sense of urgency at this point, but Serena remained calm. Sylveon's feelers now soared forward, latching on to their destination and reeling them inward with little difficulty. Serena grabbed ahold of the edge of said pedestal and pulled them both up, nabbing her next ingredient.

"Vee! Veon!" Sylveon called, clearly a little impatient to be moving on. Serena laughed a little with a smile, and the second she was ready, they faced the final target and went soaring off towards it with the same technique as before. Right after, a girl with a Braviary was touching down upon their last pedestal, grabbing what appeared to be the final ingredient, before whipping around with a medium-size gale that sent some other participants scattering and the flowers rippling. Serena didn't let that distract her or deter her, Sylveon and herself blasting through the gale as the girl left. She quickly reached forward, looking to grab her destination before Sylveon could falter. Her fingers caught on the pedestal and slipped, sending her flipping through the air a moment, and then, to the ground.

"Ow…" Serena groaned out, realizing she had landed on her chest, having almost hit her head on the stone. Sylveon pranced over to her in worry, but she just shook her head to show that she was okay. She reached up, and grabbed for the object that she had come there for. Finally gripping at the last of the ingredients she needed, Serena drew to her feet. This wasn't going to stop her. A year ago, she may have considered a sprained hand a problem; now she could consider a broken leg a mere inconvenience. Thankfully, that wasn't the case, but she wasn't going to attempt flying like that again. "I'm all right, Sylveon. Let's complete the course!"

"Sylvie!" Sylveon agreed. Clasping all four of her ingredients, Serena turned towards the obvious position of the stage and began to run, ignoring anything and everything else. It was much easier when she could see her target with nary an issue. Sylveon kept pace with her, surprisingly enjoying the rush; she had come so far since they'd met.

Breathless, Serena sprinted and reached the stage, leaping upward despite the ache in her body from the fall, but Sylveon supported her perfectly. Over eight had returned already, leaving her behind the pack, but she was determined to make this right. Quickly, she held out the four ingredients: a Sitrus Berry, some nectar, what looked like a cookie of some kind, and a light bowl of cream.

The others around her were busy making their treats, but Serena wouldn't focus on that, even if Maka called that she was finished. Her friend's victory just made her smile and urged her further. She looked them over again.  _Make it for an Oricorio…a Flying type…_

"Naturally," she breathed out. The other types that Oricorio had weren't as important, not with only one kind of nectar. She quickly began putting her hands to work, mixing little pieces of the berry with the crème, stirring it around before slathering it on the inside of the cookie. She then dabbed the nectar in different parts of the interior, before closing the cookie. As a closing touch, she topped it with a little more sprinkling of berry juice.

"Finish!" she called, holding the treat high. From what everyone else was doing, she approached the judges' station, where the bird enthusiast was sitting with an Oricorio. The Pokémon inched forward and nibbled on the food.

"Corrrrio!" it called out and large green Os appeared on the judges' station.

"Serena has completed the Course Portion in fifth place, securing her placement on the Performance Portion!" Maika announced. Serena breathed, smiling and looking to her friends in the stands. They were all cheering loudly, even Rotom, who seemed to be showing confetti on its screen.

There was no time to relax yet, though, and she returned to the stage to join with Maka and wait until the others finished their own courses. That seemed to come to its very quick conclusion, with Leko, to Serena's surprise, nudging himself in the final spot. Maka threw her hands behind her head, her fingers tangling in her red ribbon as she grinned. "We're moving on again."

"Yep," Serena said. She quickly shared a gaze with the girl before both began to clear the stage. On a screen over the judges' heads, the eight participants that had proceeded on had their faces show up on the screen, including hers and Maka's. Maika, as usual, began talking immediately as they began to swirl around.

"Our eight participants moving on to the Performance Portion have been decided," she cried to the crowd as Serena watched the pictures, waiting to see what order they'd be going in. Sylveon's feelers wrapped tightly around her arm. "As you know, here the trainers and Pokémon will work together to put on a dazzling show following a theme. Each participant is allowed to use up to two Pokémon for this portion, and the theme of Performance is…flight!"

"Well, that makes things easy to figure out," Maka commented. Serena had no doubt of that; with her entire Oricorio team, she would no doubt have this whole thing in the bag. There may have been some other trainers of the same Pokémon, but there was no denying that Maka was likely a cut above them.

"Do your best, Maka," Serena said, smiling at the girl. The black-haired girl grinned again, tying her hair up with her red ribbon as the pictures came to a stop. Serena's eyes widened.

"Up first, is our lovely Performer, Serena!" Maika called. Sylveon mewled and Serena nodded. She didn't think she'd be up first, but she was more than ready to go. In the time it took her to dance across the stage with Sylveon, she had calculated numerous possibilities for how to perform with this particular theme. She had also decided on one, and sent a pokeball soaring into the air.

"Pancham, let's go!" she called, the Playful Pokémon emerging from his pokeball with his sunglasses to join Sylveon on the stage. Serena faced them all, her hands near her chest, and she briefly watched the crowd for a moment. The judges were fixated on her, but she wanted to try and ignore them, not letting her smile falter as she found all of her friends. She did so, seeing Pikachu cheer loudly from Ash's lap, Rotom throwing Clemont's hat into the air like it was at a sporting event, while Lillie and Chespin seemed to cheer the loudest. It was time.

"Fairy Wind!" Serena shouted, her arms spreading out. Sylveon's feelers made minimal movement, but blasted the wind outward, ruffling her dress as her arms raised up high. Pancham and Sylveon saw her subtle nodding and smile, prompting them to leap up towards her arms. As soon as they were secure, she began to dance, spinning from side to side as the two pranced atop her extended arms, each crossing past the other until reaching the tips of her fingers. "Let's fly!"

"Cham cham!" Pancham called at the same moment Sylveon did so, too, the both of them launching from her hands and into the air together. Serena's hands moved downward as she began to spin and face the crowd again.

"Now use your feelers to remain in the air," Serena commanded to Sylveon. "Pancham, join with her and use a spinning Dark Pulse!"

"Veon!" Sylveon called and her feelers stretched out, taut in nature, and began to act as wings that kept her suspended in the air. Pancham obeyed as well, launching himself into a spin as he landed on Sylveon's back. The dark energy from his move sprayed about the place in a beautiful scene, making the air dark with purple glitter. Serena now twirled just a little, jumping into the air, making sure to catch Pancham as he removed himself from Sylveon.

"Now, use Swift!" she ordered, tossing Pancham back into the air the second her toes touched back down to the stage. Sylveon stopped her feelers from acting as wings, and instead flicked them outward. Golden stars flew through the area, to the awe of the crowd watching. They collected up the dark glitter, the stars becoming darkened themselves as they flew around like a swirling galaxy before bursting with the darkened color in a black and purple haze. Sylveon began to drop to the ground. "Pancham, Stone Edge!"

"Panpan!" Pancham called, twirling in a midair somersault as he aimed for the stage. Coming in for the landing, his paw angled forward. Serena sprang forward herself, launching herself into a flip as Pancham touched down. She flipped above the stones that raced out, framing her and Sylveon in the air a moment, as the Performer came to land in a handstand.

"Double Team!" Sylveon was dancing back and forth, every jolt to the side creating another copy until they were placed in very strategic positions. "Now, Fairy Wind!"

"Sylviee!" The Fairy Wind burst out more powerfully than before. The rocks were broken up, while the wind rose beneath Serena's dress and lifted her and her Pokémon upwards. So, too, were the rocks lifted, creating the image of floating rocks that Pancham was quickly crossing to get back into Serena's arms.

"Now, for the finale! Sylveon, grab on and help us spin!" Serena cried. A second later, she felt Sylveon's feelers attach to her and begin to spin her and Pancham around in the air. "Dark Pulse!"

"Cham!" Even while in Serena's arms, Pancham launched the inky black nexus of energy, sending it colliding against the stones as they aimed for the stage floor once again. All around them, it exploded with color, even beyond the black and purple, joined with blue and white sparks, like bursting fireworks. Sylveon then launched another Fairy Wind as they landed, the buffet of air having them land perfectly, the Fairy type in front, and Pancham on her head.

"Finish!" Serena cried, arms up to the sky with a wild grin on her face. She felt flushed, and a little sweaty, but seeing her friends cheering, she allowed herself to hope. The judges didn't matter, couldn't matter. The crowd, at least, was cheering at her performance and she was able to walk off the stage with her head held high. Maka was clapping furiously, making her feel a little self-conscious for a second.

That faded away the moment they watched the next performance, focusing on those that could very much be their competition in the final round. In particular, Serena made sure to watch Maka out of all of them. She had improved even more since the Heahea Ceremony; it was no wonder she had managed to secure her second Lei before Serena had.

Both Ponpon and Aki seemed to be up for the running of the performance, and they appeared to work very well together from Serena's perspective. Both, naturally, had Revelation Dance, though they were used in almost entirely opposite styles. After using an Air Slash that created numerous rotors of wind that hung there, Aki launched into Revelation Dance, making them whirl around under its express control. Ponpon's own Revelation Dance caused himself to ghost in and out through the combined moves, slapping them aside with his fans as he used Double Slap.

"Time for the battle scene!" Maka then cried and Serena had to laugh at what came next. Only Maka could turn a performance into a scene from a movie. Both Oricorio flew upward, one's Peck meeting with the other's well-timed Mirror Move in a mighty clash which rippled the air around the stage and sent both birds floating back, suspended in air a moment. Then it seemed time to finish it all. "Helping Hand!"

Aki flew back, breaking off from the aerial battle as her body glowed yellow. The yellow streaks fired out to join with Ponpon, who danced into a Revelation Dance. Aki was quickly doing the same, making it appear like there was a whole army of Oricorio in the air that then dispersed with Maka's very final command: Hurricane. Serena's eyes widened at that one; Ponpon's ultimate attack scattered them all with a harrowing and eerie gale, allowing Maka to land, her red ribbon fluttering in the dying wind.

"And, cut!" she cried. Serena found herself clapping right along with the audience. Somehow, it had been an absolute joy to watch Maka perform, much like it had been when she'd seen Aria do so. It was strange, in that way, because it wasn't like Maka was in a position she aspired to, yet inspired her all the same. She had imparted a bit of her own joy through that performance. Soon after, Maka returned to her, and the final slew of performances all began, though Serena only vaguely watched them out of the corner of her eye (she had to admit, however, that Leko was surprisingly decent on the stage, moreso than before).

Before long, Maika was front and center once more, leaving all of those who had performed rife with anticipation. Maka was wearing a rather serious expression that her typically bubbly personality didn't warrant. Serena just pursed her lips and waited. "All right, folks! Our participants have finished, so now we'll turn it over to our judges to deliberate!"

"Guess we did our best," Maka breathed out. "That's all anyone can ask for, right?"

"Right," Serena said with a nod. She glanced at the judges for the first time as they appeared to huddle together in judgment. Suddenly, Serena felt her hands taken by Maka's.

"I know this isn't the end of the road, but I still feel really weird about it," Maka said, looking down at their joined hands. "I really want to win that final Lei…but at the same time, I don't. I want to see you win, too. For some weird reason, I think that would make me happy. Strange, huh?"

"I…" Serena wasn't sure what to say at such earnest emotion. Yet Maka's words helped her to understand something, something which had been gnawing at her since Heahea. She could still make the opponent on the other end of the field smile if she won. She didn't need to lose to make others smile.  _Make sure that you smile as well._  Miss Akela's words made far more sense now. A burden lifted from her. "I don't think it's weird at all."

"Oh, good. Thought it was just me," Maka laughed out. She then looked upward, staring sharply into Serena's eyes. "Let's make a promise, then. It may not be our final battle, but we'll still treat it like one! Push ourselves to the edge to see who's better! And no matter who wins the Lei this time around, we're happy for the other. No matter what, we'll meet at the Hope Leilani, whether as friends, rivals, or even just a director and actress, if I've come far enough to earn that. Deal?"

Serena only needed a second, hearing the girl's heartfelt words of challenge and acceptance before she nodded.

"Deal." The murmur of the crowd interrupted any further conversation, informing the two of just what was about to happen, especially when Maika was back on the center stage.

"The judges' results are in, as are the four participants moving on to the final section, the Battle Portion!" she announced with great cheer. "In this portion, the participants will battle using two Pokémon in a double battle format, still aiming to earn those seven flowers that will mark their victory. But without further ado, our battlers are…Serena, Maka, Leko and Mirelle! The first battle will be Serena against Leko!"

The crowd cheered and Serena blinked a little, realizing she was already up first.

"Good luck," Maka said, letting go of Serena's hands and winking at her. Sucking in her breath and watching Leko cross the stage, Serena turned and followed suit from her next opponent, gripping the pokeballs for her first battle, each Performer and trainer facing the other. Another breath. The final phase of the Oricorio Ceremony was here at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A shorter chapter, I know, but if the whole Ceremony was shoved into one chapter combined with everything else, it would probably be about 16,000 words long, and that's not a good thing to me. Nevertheless, the Oricorio Ceremony is underway. Will Serena or Maka win their final Leis? Or will it be Leko…? Joking aside on that last one, there are still other questions to be had, such as whatever Nanu's goal is in all of this. He's an odd one.
> 
> The closer of the Ceremony is next chapter, so I hope you all look forward to it. Until we meet on that chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	23. A Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the Ceremony and other things are in this chapter. You won't want to miss this, and get ready, because there'll be no stopping soon. Time for Chapter 23!

Chapter 23

A Smile

"Shelgon, start us off with Scary Face!" Leko called, clenching his fists as he stood there in a fighting stance. He was certainly not one to wait for very long, Serena noticed. As soon as the bell had rung for their battle to begin, he'd called out his Shelgon and Cloyster, opposite to Serena's Pancham and Sandshrew, the two brothers looking ready to battle.

"Leko starts off the battle with a quick move, though it's doubtful to earn him a flower," Maika commented. Serena didn't need her announcement to know  _that_. Pancham and Sandshrew returned the glare, but Serena wouldn't let any loss of speed affect them. This was a  _Ceremony_  battle, after all.

"Sandshrew, use Rapid Spin!" Serena called, pointing her hand downward with a grin. The little one took energy from that grin and began to spin like a top, almost drilling in a way. She had to wonder if he was taking some inspiration from Toucannon, from back when she was a Trumbeak. Nevertheless, he raced forward across the stage for the two slow-moving Pokémon that were his opponents.

"Hydro Pump, on the ground." Serena grimaced a little. Cloyster's shell opened, and its face sent a torrent of gushing water that coated the entire stage, dripping off the edges. The crowd gasped at the move, but Serena refused to be deterred, even as Sandshrew tripped up, landing with a splash on his stomach.

"No time to falter. Pancham, knock them up into the air with Stone Edge," Serena told her trusted partner. Pancham nodded, slamming his hands onto the stage. The stones raced out, gleaming a bright blue, and he was running for them, flipping on top before they could reach their opponents. The stones erupted underneath Shelgon and Cloyster, sending their somewhat prone forms up into the air. "Now, get above them and use Arm Thrust!"

"Champan!" Pancham pushed himself upward, into the air above the two of their opponents. His arms glowed white and punched onto Shelgon's hard shell before flipping over and doing the same to Cloyster. They dropped, and soon after impacted with the surface of the stones, shattering them into a fine, glittering powder. The score was even now, one flower each. She wouldn't let herself fall behind like that again, if she could help it.

"Keep it going. Sandshrew, use Ice Ball, rapid succession!" She knew Sandshrew could do it after all of their work on the move over the last few weeks. He may have been a baby, but Sandshrew was certainly taking after Pancham, and just a little bit of Pikachu.

"Saaaaaaaand…" Sandshrew's head raised up as he began to summon all of the ice to himself before pitching forward, still acting as though he were sneezing. "Shrew! Shrew! Shrew!"

The ice chunks fired out, soaring through the air, large and gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. Leko appeared to blink, watching them on their crash course for his Pokémon. Not that it truly mattered if they impacted or not. "Break them with Spike Cannon!"

"Cloooooy…" Cloyster breathed out. The tips of its spikes all glowed a bright gleaming white. It remained in place and fired them off, the three white-glowing spikes jettisoning towards the Ice Ball and impaling in each of them. The Bivalve Pokémon rocked back a bit from the force of firing its attack, but otherwise didn't move.

"Pancham, let's make that attack ours and use Arm Thrust!" Serena called. Pancham nodded, leaping towards Sandshrew, whose hard back made the perfect jumping up point. The little one tucked in, providing the springboard surface for his partner. Pancham leapt up, spinning like a corkscrew as his arms glowed and he slammed onto the impaled orbs of ice. They flew forward, spinning around the spikes as they broke apart and hit into the opponent that had fired them. Two chimes sounded, indicating that Serena had just jumped ahead by two points. No time to rest on her laurels, however.

"Dragon Breath!" Leko called out. He was clearly starting to realize that simply intercepting her moves with his slow-moving Pokémon wasn't going to help him earn all the flowers he needed. Shelgon tumbled forward, and from the gap in its shell, green flames came roaring forth. Pancham, who was too busy landing, was unable to avoid the attack. It struck both him and Sandshrew, sending them backwards as the air hung with green mist. Sandshrew struggled to his feet, though Pancham quickly held him up. Leko was pumping his arms, having earned another point and looking excited, even a little surprised at having been able to make it this far. It reminded Serena of Ash and she laughed a little. That emboldened her for pressing on.

"No giving up, though," she reminded herself under her breath. As she finished saying this, her Pokémon were both up and ready for more action. "Sandshrew, start using Rapid Spin, and Pancham, make Dark Pulse swirl around it!"

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew called before quickly gyrating into a spin. Pancham set to work as well, bringing forth his nexus of black energy and firing it at Sandshrew. The Mouse Pokémon sped straight for their unmoving opponents, the dark energy pulsing around his tiny form.

"Slow it down with Icicle Crash!" Cloyster's spikes fired off yet again, but instead of streaking with a white glow to impact with Sandshrew, they instead hovered in midair, joining together to create a cloud of ice that then slammed downward. Sandshrew didn't stop from the chunks of ice exploding into glitter around him, but he did significantly slow before his Dark Spin collided with the other side, driving them back. He snapped out of his spin and quickly ran back towards Pancham.

"What a breathtaking exchange! The collision of moves has earned both battlers a flower, keeping them almost at an even pace with one another!" Maika called to the crowd, who were excitedly murmuring. Some cheered, however, including her friends, always looking forward to her next move.

"Let's light it up! Fire a Spike Cannon and use Flamethrower to set it ablaze!" Leko said, thumping a hand to his chest. "We might not be the most flashy, but we get the job done."

"Get ready, Pancham," Serena said. Sandshrew was still returning, but she and Pancham kept close watch on the attack that was about to be incoming, her steadfast Pokemon obviously guessing that she had a plan. She had quickly come up with the idea from Leko's counter to Ice Ball earlier, and she only hoped she could get the timing right. Pancham watched Cloyster fire off the spikes, streaking through the air, more numerous than before, like it was a Pin Missile. As soon as they were away, roaring flames rocketed for them, consuming the spikes with burning passion. All of them sailed in a burning arc for the two seemingly prone Pokémon, like streaking comets. "Now, Stone Edge! Sandshrew, I need your help!"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew agreed. Pancham was already moving, pressing down on the ground. The stones flew up high from the ground to form a quick bulwark, and the flaming spikes slammed into their surface, blocking the offensive entirely.

"Now, spin and use Ice Ball on the rocks!" Serena yelled out. The thrill of battle, one she knew was usually felt by Ash, came to her and filled her with this euphoria that brought a shining smile to her face. Sandshrew spun, the orbs of ice, glittering and hard, spun with him, like a shield of frigid fury. It made him look to be a beautiful gleaming top as he raced for the rocks. In seconds, he slammed through them, shattering the flaming spikes and sending the stones right back for their opponents.

"A brilliant move! What a display!" Maika roared to the crowd as Sandshrew kept going, the stones beating across Shelgon and Cloyster, who were protecting themselves. "Serena's masterful use of her Pokémon's moves has brought her within a single point of victory, while Leko has dropped yet another flower!"

"Not for long, Hydro Pump on the ground!" Cloyster snapped open powerfully and sent the raging torrent along the stage once more.

"Direct your Ice Ball down, and Pancham, ride Sandshrew over!" Serena said. She could feel her face heating up from the intensity of battle, but neither stopped. The orbs of ice touched the water now spewing forth, freezing its surface to provide a clear, flat surface for him to spin upon. Pancham had also made multiple flips forward, landing atop Sandshrew deftly. He took a second to regain his balance, but was otherwise fine. Leko was anything but, staring with complete awe at the difficult act that Serena was pulling off.

"Cham cham cham cham!" Pancham said, indicating he was ready for making any attack that was called for.

"Now, use Dark Pulse from  _both_  of your palms!" Serena called, throwing her hand into the air. Pancham stretched both of his hands out and the darkness coalesced on both sides. Then it fired like a sweeping beam, cutting a path with the tendrils of darkness that neither Cloyster or Shelgon could avoid. Not that it mattered; the act of the attack had been more than enough, even as it collided and cut through the two prone Pokémon.

"And it's over!" Maika cried as soon as the bell began to ring. Serena breathed outward, feeling a little sweaty as she turned and saw her face on the screen, displaying her portrait with all seven spinning flowers. She had done it. She had cleared the first battle. "Serena is the winner, and she'll move on to the very final round!"

"Pancham! Sandshrew!" Serena cried, her two little ones running up to her and jumping in her arms as she laughed wildly. "Thank you, both of you. You brothers really worked well together!"

"Sandsand!" Sandshrew squeaked out, and Serena did the best she could to rub his head as they returned to the backstage area. Leko looked disappointed, but his Pokémon (Shelgon, in particular) nudged him in order to perk him back up. He nodded down to them and certainly seemed to get fired up, screaming to the sky and running off the stage. She had to laugh at that as she returned backstage, facing the two on the stage who would now be battling it out there.

Serena returned both of her Pokémon and decided to watch her friend battle it out, steadying her breath from her own previous battle. She wasn't surprised to see that both battlers were using Oricorio in their battle, simply given the nature of the town. However, it became obvious early on just who the master of using said Oricorio really was. While Maka's opponent, Mirielle, was able to earn her fair amount of flowers in the battle, thanks to her Oricorio attacking from the air with a variety of attacks, Maka showed her particular expertise far better.

Like her performances, her battle turned into a film battle all its own. Mele and Aki all rolled around perfectly with one another, weaving in and out with their electricity and psychokinesis. It was a much more refined version of the performance that Serena had seen them put on in Heahea, only adapted for battle. It all made Serena watch her  _very_  carefully. There was no doubt that Maka was a genuine threat that would need to be stopped if she wanted her final Lei, even if there were no hard feelings. Sure enough, after an impressive combination of her Oricorio's Revelation Dances, the expertly controlled bolts of electricity slammed into the opposing dancing Oricorio to earn Maka her seventh flower and secure her place in the final round.

"Nice job, you guys! Leave the rest to Ula and Ponpon," she said, giving both of them a high five before returning them. As she straightened up, she looked at Serena and nodded. The honey blonde nodded back. No turning back for the final round.

"All right folks, the Oricorio Ceremony has come down to this! Two trainers, four Pokémon, one Lei waiting for the winner!" Maika announced. Serena could feel her heartbeat increase as she strode across the stage, facing directly opposite Maka. Their announcer didn't call for the battle to start, but Maka had already called out the last two members of her film crew: the fiery, dancing Ula and the ghostly Ponpon.

"Braixen, Brionne, let's shine!" Serena called, bringing her two Pokémon to the stage. Maika seemed to notice how ready they were to begin, because she was already backing up.

"Both of our participants are ready to go! The final battle for the Oricorio Lei begins now!" The bell rang sharply. The crowd cheered. Serena watched her friends for all of a second, soaking in their smiles. The battle was here.

"Braixen, let's use Flamethrower!" Braixen snapped to at Serena's command. Her branch flipped out into her hands and, the second it even touched her palm, sent golden red flames gushing out towards both Ula and Ponpon. Maka smiled from across the stage; the girl was going to truly make her work for that Lei.

"Ula, Revelation Dance!" Ula raised her wing like a flamenco dancer and began to gyrate rapidly, her own body soon being set ablaze as she danced rapidly into the fire. Quickly, she began to make progress towards Braixen, who tried to increase the thrust of her flames. Serena switched tactics.

"Brionne, arch over with Aqua Jet!" Brionne did just that, the torrent of water surrounding her as she shot over the clashing Braixen and Ula. The crowd gasped at the sight of the rainbow stretching overhead from the water, heat and sunlight, aiming straight for Ponpon. A chime indicated that Serena had earned a flower, but she didn't relax.

"Bring it down with Double Slap," Maka said, framing the scene of both her Oricorio. Brionne made a beeline for Ponpon, but the ghostly Oricorio was lying in wait. Soon as the Popstar Pokémon got close enough, he flapped upward and slapped hard. Brionne spiraled down to hit the ground with a cry and more chimes were heard.

"An interesting reversal of fortunes," Maika called to everyone. "Serena has lost her flower while Maka gained hers! How will this turn out?"

"I'm not the same Performer from the Kala'e Ceremony, Serena," Maka said, turning her fingers around to point forward. "Me and my film crew have gone through a lot. Even if we can't get this Lei, we're not making it easy to do!"

"I wouldn't want you to," Serena confirmed. Ula reached Braixen at that moment. "Hit it down with your branch, then launch into Psyshock! Brionne, Bubblebeam! Combine the attacks!"

"Braibrai!" Braixen called. Soon as Ula came close, she slammed her branch down upon her. It provided an ample opportunity to strike as Ula bounced across the stage. Her claws glowed purple and sent the streaks forward. At the same moment, Brionne sent the cascade of bubbles out. The Psyshock cut through the air and the bubbles, making them pop like fireworks as they slammed into the two Oricorio on the stage. Serena already knew she'd earned her flower once again, and she waited for Maka to make the next move.

"Get close to them, both of you, with Revelation Dance!" Maka rolled her hands together before bringing it up to the air powerfully. Both Ula and Ponpon began to dance, each using a rather unique style, with one moving rapidly, and the other more gracefully. It still worked; flames shot out from Ula's dancing body as she moved across the stage, while Ponpon's caused him to move as a shadow  _through_  the flames, earning Maka her second flower.

"All right, Braixen, let's remove that advantage. Fire Blast on the stage, make the flames as high as you can," Serena said with a grin. She was beginning to enjoy the battle; Maka was truly the epitome of a rival, making her work to earn that final Lei. Their grins directed at each other were like a promise to give the other their all, make each other smile no matter the outcome, and prove that they were equal or better. Braixen plunged her wand into the ground and the five-pronged star of flame shot off in lines across the stage. The fires created by Ula built upward, soon becoming a conflagration that obscured the two birds from view. Neither Braixen or Brionne had that problem, clearly visible to the entire crowd. "Brionne, get over the flames and blast it with Bubblebeam!"

"Brioooooo!" Brionne called, once more arcing upwards with her torrent of water until she was over the blaze. Once she had found her position, she followed Serena's order and sent the Bubblebeam raining down onto the field. It was a strategy she had seen so many times before, yet it was effective, and her goal in this case was entirely different.

"Into the steam with Aqua Jet!" she yelled out. Brionne angled downward and shot into the steam with force, the torrent of water back once again as it sailed into the steam. Said steam quickly gathered around her, making the air shimmer with a watery hue that nevertheless outlined Brionne as she struck against the two Oricorio; Ula was afflicted the most.

"Ula, Air Slash! Clear the steam!" Maka cried. Two chimes were heard in the distance before Ula could make the move, but Serena easily knew that it meant she had surpassed Maka in flowers earned. That was clearly about to change. Within the mist, Ula formed a sphere of compressed air that she then danced around to break apart. The air burst forward, clearing the mist and forcing both Braixen and Popplio to hold on from the tremendous force of wind. That had definitely earned Maka her flower, and the two could see each other again.

_Thank you, Maka…_ Serena said to herself. The battle wasn't close to finished yet, but her passions had reignited. Some of the path seemed so unclear, but battling here and now, Serena felt confident in herself. She didn't know  _how_  yet, but she was convinced once more in her ability to make those around her happy. Seeing Maka grin at her across the battlefield proved that. It also told her that someday soon, at the Hope Leilani, she could do it for Jessi…Jessilie, and Keoni. She breathed in and out. "Brionne, Disarming Voice!"

"Mirror Move, Ponpon!" Maka cried. Both of the girls were fully absorbed by the battle now. They were doing their best to put on a performance that was push and pull in every way. Maka shouted an order to Ula, and Serena called for a Flamethrower counter. They didn't need to think about it, because it was all natural.  _Don't forget to let yourself smile._  She finally was, again.

Brionne's heart shaped soundwaves rimmed almost the entire stage with pink as Ponpon sent out the exact same move. They collided, exploding into hearts around the stage as the collision of flames from the other two sent embers glittering around the same area. The crowd was cheering over the collision and Serena felt her chest heaving with excitement. They were tied at four flowers.

"Now, Hidden Power and Bubblebeam!" Serena called out, sweeping her hand out with gusto. Braixen spun, twirling her wand around as ten different silver orbs surrounded her wand and then shot out in a powerful blast. At the same time, Brionne acted, sending her bubbles out to meet with the orbs. Those silver orbs were absorbed by the bubbles, frothing and gleaming. The first half of them struck against Ula and Ponpon, sending them flipping backwards.

"Cut it with Air Slash!" Ula danced rapidly, flapping up into the air with her ball of compressed air. She then sent it ripping outwards with a swipe. As it began to collide with the remaining, incoming attack, a chime was heard. Once it finished, causing the brilliance of the attack to fade, there was another one.

"You're really keeping level, Maka," Serena said, holding a fist out to her rival. "Our first battle wasn't nearly this close."

"Like I said, Serena, you're my lead actress, so I have to prove I'm a director worthy of your talents, and I'll do it right here! That's all that  _really_  matters. Not winning or losing, but proving myself to  _you_!" she said, eyes wide with her challenging grin. "Revelation Dance, both of you, on Braixen!"

It was a sudden, concentrated attack, and Serena had to quickly assess the situation. Both of the Oricorio were moving swiftly, combining their attack in the same way as before, just more fixed and focused. "Braixen, Flamethrower! Brionne, protect-"

"Corrrrrio!" Ponpon cried with a measured, sophisticated voice as it reached Braixen with its graceful and ghostly dancing through the flames. His fan-like wings sliced upward across Braixen as Ula slammed into her at the same moment, driving her back. Maka earned her sixth flower.

It was something Brionne wasn't taking lying down, she shot forth, blasting both back with Aqua Jet, though its representation of brute force, despite the grace, prevented her from earning the flower. Braixen was heaving, leaning on her wand for support while Brionne glared fiercely at the two opponents.

Time stopped. Or rather, it seemed to. Mostly, it was because every single eye was riveted upon Brionne, whose body began to glow. Even Serena was surprised, yet at the same time, wasn't. She could feel Brionne's surge of emotions, resting within the Z-Ring on her wrist and in her heart. Their love for each other, for Braixen, for performing and protecting those around them was shared; like Serena's newfound clarity, thanks to Maka, had finally allowed Brionne's own growth alongside her. Brionne's tail grew, now appearing like a blue mermaid's tail from the stories, her body turning white. The ears seemed to become like a tiara that rested on a crest of blue hair which floated outward in tresses.

"Un…unbelievable! And unprecedented!" Maika called out in shock to the crowd. The blue glow broke, and Serena's newly evolved Pokémon let out a cry like a song, turning to Serena with a graceful and royal smile. "I've never seen anything like it! Brionne has evolved into Primarina mid-battle at a Ceremony!"

"Yeah, go Primarina!" Bonnie screamed from the crowd.

"Rotom must record data! Has it learned Sparkling Aria as Rotom's data would suggest?"

"Who cares? Win it all, Serena!" Ash cried out. Primarina turned her head a little further and nodded. Whether she was confirming Rotom's observation or not was ultimately of little importance. Maika was in a tizzy, stating how the evolution hadn't earned her any flowers, but Serena was fine with that. It hadn't been her own move that caused it…

"But I can't let them down, can I?" Serena called. Braixen stood once more, nodding as she clutched to her stick. "Sorry, Maka, but Primarina, Braixen and I are giving everything we have to give! We're winning that Lei! Sparkling Aria!"

"Ah! Ula, Steel Wing! Ponpon, Double Slap!" Maka cried. She wasn't panicking, but it was obvious that she sensed the threat to her victory, one that Serena wouldn't let come to pass.

"Block them, Braixen! Let's go!" Serena called. Her hand stretched to the air, clasping in a fist as her heart soared. Ula and Ponpon moved in, both of their wings glowing white. Braixen, despite her exhaustion, intercepted them to block the attacks head on with the branch, causing them to be stopped by it, almost locked in place. The Fox Pokémon twirled them around with a cry and threw them down on to the stage, ending their attack as abruptly as Maka had ordered it.

"Primaaaa!" Primarina cried, raising her larger flippers to the sky as a giant orb of water formed. Serena yelled one last attack, a Fire Blast, and Braixen struck. As Primarina hurled her orb into the sky, the star of fire struck from below. It was like a magnificent cage of fire and water that burst into numerous watery orbs before exploding with the intensity of fire. Ula and Ponpon cried out, consumed by the cage of explosions. A judgment call was soon made before it faded.

_Ding! Ding!_

"And there goes the battle! It's over! The winner is decided!" Maika's voice yelled. The mist of the attack cleared, showing a passed-out Ula and Ponpon. Serena grimaced, fearing she might have overdone it just a little bit, so she ran forward towards them as Maka did the same.

"Hey, you two, we were  _sooo_  close, especially in Oricorio Town of all places," Maka said, scooping the two into her arms as she kneeled on the ground. "Guess just being the favored in the town isn't enough. But I know that by going a little further, we'll get that third Lei and show everyone how great a crew we are."

"I think you already are," Serena insisted. Maka looked up as Serena came to stand between Primarina and Braixen. The black-haired girl smiled at her, but blew upward, some of her bangs having come loose.

"You're still better." Serena shrugged. It had truly been a close victory, almost won by sheer luck alone; that was enough for Serena to have considered that Maka was her equal. "Ah well, I'm happy with this. I proved I can match you, still. Now I can go on to the Hope Leilani with no regrets. Win it all, lose it all, it doesn't matter."

"I guess not," Serena said. Maka's reasoning tickled at the back of her brain, wanting to inform her of that one major thing she was trying to get at but couldn't. Nevertheless, she reached forward to take the girl's hand. "Maka, thank you. Thanks for being my rival, and my friend, and…I promise, when you're ready, I will be too. This was more than enough. Without you, I don't think I would've…"

"Ready for what, exactly?" Serena couldn't answer right away as Maika was approaching. Instead, she shouted her answer before the presentation of the Lei could begin.

"To be your lead actress, of course!" Maka looked up in surprise, but then grinned wildly as Serena approached Maika.

"Everyone, the winner of the Oricorio Ceremony has been decided upon. Give a great round of applause to Serena!" Maika cried out and the entire crowd began to roar with genuine approval. Comfey floated forward, presenting the Oricorio Lei, which seemed to be the four birds presented as if they were flowers. Serena reached forward for it. "And so, we present to Serena, the coveted prize of our honorable Ceremony: the Oricorio Lei. May you wear it with the blessings of the Tapus."

Her fingers clasped around it, and she lifted it high for the crowd and her friends to see. "Ta-da! I got the Oricorio Lei! My third one!"

"Yes!" Lillie shouted. "You were amazing!"

"Now that Serena has obtained her third Lei, she'll be permitted to take part in the Hope Leilani, the Final Ceremony, atop Mount Lanakila in a month and a half. We hope to see you there!"

Serena didn't stop grinning, joining in on a hug with her Pokémon. After all the frustration and self-doubt over her dream and how to reach it, she was here. It wasn't a complete answer, just like Ash probably felt about himself, but it was a start to one. That, at least, made her smile in jubilation.

* * *

"All right! Serena's set for the Hope Leilani!" Ash cried out, raising a glass of soda to the air. The others all around clinked their glasses against his, including the recipient of the praise, herself. Once she had, she sat back and sipped on it. Clemont quickly walked over to the table at the Pokémon Center in town.

"To celebrate, I've made quite the sumptuous meal," he told them, placing down wonderful plates of food. Serena felt a little bad about not helping to make it, but from Lillie's flushed and disheveled expression, it was most obvious that she had been the one to help their resident chef.

"We really came up with a great list of foods to properly party," Lillie said, putting down a plate of malasadas. Ash grabbed for one and Serena felt it was best not to scold him. What intrigued her the most was that Lillie had seemingly been practicing how to make malasadas some time, even though she hadn't seen her in action. This was a fact not lost on Bonnie.

"Ooh, someone's trying to impress someone," she snickered out. Lillie flushed and turned her nose up in the air, like she refused to acknowledge whatever it was that Bonnie was saying. Serena laughed and decided to clear a bit of the overexuberant mood at the table.

"I really appreciate all this," she told them, making sure to look at Ash, who finished swallowing his malasada. Pikachu was currently scarfing one down, himself. In the background, all the rest of the Pokémon were enjoying their own lively dinner, particularly Primarina, who was in a conversation (she thought) with Decidueye and Toucannon. "But, you know, there was no need to do all of this for me."

"Of course, there was," Ash assured her. "You made it into the Hope Leilani. That's huge!"

"She beat me, too!" Maka said from the chair next to Serena. The aspiring filmmaker appeared to have joined them in the celebrations, though she was currently sketching the scene before her as best as she could. "I seriously thought I had you…"

"So did I," Clemont confessed. "My heart was absolutely pounding during that last battle. I can only imagine what the Hope Leilani will be like."

"Yeah…" Serena chuckled out. She'd never thought of it before, but now that she was, it made sense to wonder what kind of level she'd have to perform and battle at during the Hope Leilani. In particular, she wondered how she'd have to do against Jessilie and Keoni. The former may not have earned her final Lei, but there was no doubt she was good, fueled by their rivalry. As for the latter…well, she just didn't want to let him get inside her head.

"You'll be fine! No problem! I'll finish up my trials and then we'll get to trainin'!" Ash told her with enthusiasm. She certainly appreciated the confidence in every measure.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, shortly before returning to nibbling on his malasada in peace. Once Ash had finished his second one, he looked towards Maka.

"So, Maka, what're your plans from here?" he asked, leaning upon the table. Serena was already quite sure of what the girl's itinerary was, so she sat back and let her answer.

"Gonna head for Malie City and the Ceremony there. After that, who knows?" Maka told him with a shrug. Ash seemed to accept that answer easily enough, going back to eating as Clemont and Lillie seated themselves once more. "But we'll talk after the Hope Leilani, Serena. I need to focus on making my crew into top form for it! Don't know if we'll face each other again there, but that doesn't matter; gotta be prepared for the rest of the competition, too. Everyone will know the awesomeness of Maka and her film crew! Then they'll all line up for me to make a movie!"

"I totally understand," Serena agreed, but the two girls nevertheless reached across to clasp hands. It felt like a reaffirmation of the promise between each other on the stage. That done, basking in the smiles of those around them, the pair turned to the food and chose to celebrate heartily.

It certainly was a joyous celebration, one that Serena hoped to repeat when Ash finally finished all of his trials. She knew he could do it, though her attention was more focused on enjoying the very meal in front of her with great gusto and enthusiasm. Bonnie was particularly excited, even doing a little dance with Dedenne, Lillie and Komala to show how much she enjoyed the performance. Even little Nebby popped out, unafraid to watch and chime along.

Of course, that action seemed to tucker Bonnie out and Clemont quickly took the young girl to the room for bed. Lillie, too, suppressed a yawn and returned to their quarters, leaving only Ash and Serena to see Maka out of the door.

"You're sure you don't want to stay the night at the Center?" she asked of the black-haired girl. Maka quickly tied her hair back into a bun with her red ribbon and grinned.

"No way. I've gotta get on the road if I want to make that Ceremony on time, you know," she informed them both with a wink. "We'll see each other as promised, though. So, you train up, and Ash, I'm pulling for you in your trials! I'm sure you'll do awesome in that League thing."

"Thanks, Maka," Ash said, holding a fist out for the girl to bump. Those feelings of well-wishes given, Maka turned on her heel and began running on the wooden walkways into the night, whistling out a tune that the Oricorio seemed to love. "So, you really accepted her role as lead actress?"

"Why not? It sounds like a lot of fun," Serena laughed out as the two headed back inside. "Besides, wouldn't be complete without the other lead actor and costar, would it?"

"Who's that?" Ash asked, tilting his head. Pikachu seemed like he wanted to slap himself while Serena tipped her head back with a heartier laugh. "Oh, right…well, if you'd like me to."

"Just think on it, Ash," she insisted as the two got back to their room. Clemont had already fallen asleep near a resting Bonnie while Lillie was awake, but shushing them. Serena took the advice and simply moved to take a shower before falling asleep on her bed.

Rather, she tried to fall asleep, but simply couldn't. It had certainly been a recurring enough problem of late, though the reason for it tonight was less worry and more an overabundance of joy inside her. She had managed what she had sought for, and it made her very happy. Though she also felt like whatever she was looking for tickled the back of her mind, like she only had to extend her fingers a little to grasp at it. As a result, these swirling, mixing and conflicting emotions caused her to toss and turn. She was just glad Ash wasn't sleeping next to her tonight.

After the fourth of fifth time of trying to get to sleep, Serena finally flopped on to her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her hand placed itself over her head as she stared at the blank paint, illuminated by a faint, soft glow. It only struck her that the glow wasn't quite natural a few moments later, and she sat up, looking around the room. Bonnie and Dedenne were snoring while Rotom was deactivated on top of her head. Clemont, Ash and Pikachu also seemed to appear like the dead, which left Serena wondering, until she saw the faint brightness from underneath Lillie's sheets and heard the muttered cheers as well.

"Lillie?" Serena whispered softly over to her. The girl jerked under her covers but didn't make any further movement, like she was pretending to be asleep, despite the glow from underneath. Serena shook her head and shifted herself out of bed, walking over to her companion's. "Lillie, I know you're awake."

"No, I'm not," Lillie squeaked, though it pretty much defeated the purpose of the denial. Serena stood at the foot of the bed, lips pursed as she watched Lillie. Something brushed past her leg, but she paid it no real mind.

"Lillie…" she said now, a little more sternly. The girl finally complied, throwing the sheets off her and revealing the communications device that was Clemont's in her hands. On it seemed to be footage of her performance.

"I…I just wanted to watch it again," the younger girl said sheepishly. The blonde almost looked like she felt she'd be punished for staying up so late and watching it. After all this time together, the girl still seemed perennially worried about being scolded by some invisible force. Wanting to reassure her that this wasn't the case, Serena sat on the bed next to her. She reached over and took her hands.

"It's okay, Lillie, it's not like I'm mad," Serena laughed out a little. She squeezed her hand and Lillie relaxed, nodding. Somehow, Serena felt almost like a mother, despite the girl being only a year younger than her. In the spirit of that, she spoke her next words. "I don't have a problem with you enjoying my performances, but make sure you get some sleep. We want to be extra ready to cheer for Ash when we reach Po Town tomorrow, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Lillie assured her. Her hand removed itself from Serena's and she drew her legs in towards herself, chin resting upon her knees. "I just…I've never done something so  _rebellious_  before. It was always a very strict bedtime for me, you know?"

"Well, there certainly isn't one here. The number of times I've had to scold Ash for staying up too late training…" Serena said, leaning back a bit. "If it wasn't for his love of sleep, I'd worry. But I guess that's one of the things you grow accustomed to on a journey."

"Most assu-" Lillie's voice cut off, and it was no surprise as to why. The door had creaked open, and both of the girls turned to it. There was no one entering inside, which made the culprit all too clear. They looked to the floor and saw the unmistakable form of Nebby slipping out. "Where is he going  _this_  time?"

"Hmm…" Serena mused. She waited a moment, wondering if Nebby would come back. When he didn't, Serena got an idea. To prove it, she grabbed Lillie's hands. "Let's follow him, quietly."

"O-okay…" Lillie said. She appeared to be apprehensive about the whole ordeal, but also curious. The two girls spent no time getting dressed, though Serena really just threw some shoes on so as to not go through the whole process of changing. Checking back and seeing the others were still asleep, the two slipped out the door.

Oricorio Town, as they discovered when stepping out of the Pokémon Center, was much quieter at night. The eponymous Pokémon were likely sleeping, and the lights were off in all the houses at the late hour. Yet even without that, there were still sounds, like the swaying of the wind through the flowers, and the creaking of the wooden walkway. Serena cast her gaze outward and managed to lock on to the bounding Nebby, heading off towards the path from town…towards the Lake of the Moone.

"Come on," she said to Lillie. The girl nodded and stuck close, obviously trusting her to know the way. Not that she did, but following Nebby's trail and guessing at his destination made it easy enough.

The wooden pathway eventually gave way to a dirt path, sloping upwards. The sounds of Oricorio Town began to fade a little in the distance as they continued their trek over fallen leaves and stones. In fact, the closer they got, the more Serena could see the state of ruin that affected the area. There was some rustling in the woods, and Serena peered in towards the trees, almost feeling watched, but not quite. Nor was it the same feeling as so long ago by Brooklet Hill. Shaking her head to clear the feeling, she kept on forward.

"Well, there's a sight," Lillie breathed. Serena, now looking upwards, had to agree. Stretching out before them was a large lake, glistening in the moonlight. It was an impressive sight to behold, though perhaps more impressive was the large structure atop it, closer to their edge of the body of water. "The Lake of the Moone…rumor had it that once upon a time, rituals were performed at an altar here, until it fell to ruin."

"It certainly looks like one," Serena agreed, walking forward on to the stone surface that rimmed the lake. There was a giant staircase, part of it seemingly broken off, but still in good condition. That actually seemed to describe most of the ruins as a whole, given the quick examination. It looked like a place that once upon a time could be reached from any direction for these rituals, making Serena wonder just what kind they really were. There looked to be firelight on the other side of the lake, however it was just as easily snuffed out…though, thinking on it, she realized it was likely some kind of reflection.

"Some of these seem recent," Lillie observed as she walked up the steps. She kneeled down for a second and felt the edge of the broken walkway. "Yeah, this chunk looks to have broken off a while ago."

"You're an expert on ruins now?" Serena laughed, making Lillie flush. She answered with a rather predictable response.

"I like to read." That was true enough, and Serena joined her on the steps, hooking their arms together to head deeper into the ruins, towards the altar. There was no doubt that Nebby was inside.

Silence fell upon them, like an extra veil of night was drawn overhead. It made Serena shiver a little, like there was this darkness there. More accurately, she felt like saying, it was akin to an eclipse that was above them, reflecting light back as a space of nothingness. They could still see inside the ruins, but it was drawing closer around them, almost suffocating them. There were scratches on the sides of the walls, signs of a battle having been fought there. To Serena's eyes, they almost looked like symbols, if odd ones, including those of letters.

"Nebby!" Lillie's voice called. Serena wrenched her gaze away from the horrible visage and proceeded up the last, long flight of stairs. The blonde had stopped at the top and Serena nearly ran into her, looking beyond. Sure enough, Nebby was there…along with…another?

"What is going on?" Serena breathed out.

"Pew! Peeeeeeeew!" Nebby was screaming, as if calling out for someone. Serena breathed in and out, trying to steady herself at the sight before the both of them. It was like a pulsing portal, phasing in and out of existence, anchored to a spot in the middle of the altar, where the four stairways appeared to meet. Like someone had taken a doorstopper and wedged it in a crack. There was darkness eking from it, or so it felt, and what looked like another Nebby inside, calling out but restrained. Then there were the claws, like something searching for entrance…or exit.

"No!" Lillie cried. Nebby had started to move forward as Serena blinked. This was beyond insane, and she felt she had to have slipped inside of a dream. Lillie dove forward and a howling formed, as though the darkness…no, not quite darkness, but an absence of light, was sucking in towards the portal. There were whispers in it, as though it was calling Nebby. Lillie wouldn't allow that, and Serena wouldn't either.

"Hold on!" she cried, gripping the back of Lillie's dress as the blonde snatched up Nebby in her arms. She pulled backwards, away from the phasing portal and back down the steps. There was a loud cracking noise…and then nothing. Lillie was on the ground, panting. In her recovery, Serena walked back up the stairs and looked. It was completely gone, just like all the other portals. Had removing Nebby's presence caused it to close? Or had it been something else? Peering beyond the mist of the night, Serena thought she could see someone there, but it proved to be a trick of her eyes.

"Are you all right, Nebby?" Lillie asked. Nebby just drooped sadly. "It's like the day we left…"

"You mean, the day you rescued Nebby?" Serena asked. Lillie nodded, and her gaze became wistful, thinking. "You saw something like that?"

"I think? Maybe…not quite the same. But I know I saw another Nebby in the sky at twilight," Lillie stated. It certainly hadn't been twilight now, but that hardly seemed to matter. Lillie held her little companion up, smiling at him. "Probably my imagination, but maybe there are things attracted to Nebby. Like he can't control the power he puts out or something."

"That would  _not_ surprise me. He can barely even control his urge to leave the bag!" Serena said. Lillie let out a full-on giggle at that. Even Nebby seemed to be amused, smiling and jingling in Lillie's arms. Feeling better about the mood, and forgetting about the strangeness of the now vanished portal, Serena leaned down to pat the little one. "Maybe it's a friend of his…"

"Friend or not, Nebby should know by now what happens when he just leaves!" Lillie scolded the little one. Nebby just wore a look of innocence and jingled away. His blonde caretaker continued to glare at him before playfully poking him in the cheek. "Don't worry, Nebby. If you're worried about something, we'll figure it out, but this place isn't safe for you. That sudden occurrence just now should show you that. And I'll always try to protect you, because I love you!"

"Pew pew!" Nebby sounded most happy to hear her say that, almost bouncing up and down in her arms as Lillie chose to pet him.

"We all do," Serena said, resting on her knees with a smile. "You cause us a lot of trouble, but we're still there for you. That's what love is, in a way."

"Sort of like you in general!" Lillie said, smiling happily. Serena glanced at her, not quite understanding what her friend was saying. "You always keep moving forward, never giving up on doing whatever you need to do, because that means everything for your dream, right?"

"My dream…" Serena spoke, almost like a whisper. It was true that she never gave up, same with Ash and all the others. It had been their guiding light through everything, pushing them forward in the best of ways. Maybe it was a form of love, what she did: she brought love through her smile to those who had none. "You're right…"

"Yeah." The statement was so simple, and seeing Lillie smile now, that itch in her brain started to scratch itself out. "Can I ask, Serena…why did you choose this dream to follow?"

"Because I made a promise," she answered. It was the easiest thing to answer, because they were moments that would never leave her. How she'd gone from the daughter of a Rhyhorn racer to a Performer wanting to just have fun. Now, though, she knew what she was truly doing; had known since she held herself in the rain and promised to bring back all the smiles. "That promise is something I want to keep, to bring smiles to everyone."

"It's a nice dream. I like it," Lillie said cheerily. Her own voice sounded distant now, lost in reverie, but she still began to speak of her own accord. "I was never able to have a dream. For me, it was always whatever my mother wanted."

"Your mother?" She had heard the blonde speak of her mother before, but this was the first time that she seemed to outright say anything regarding the woman in actual relation to herself. Serena wondered if Lillie would realize this and stop talking, but she didn't.

"My mother made all my decisions for me: what clothes to wear, what books to read, what foods to eat, things to say…I loved her, so I did all of it, thinking it would help her with the grief after what happened with father and my brother," Lillie said, turning her gaze back downwards. "I don't think it did, though…Eventually, I just became what she wanted me to be. I knew I had to leave, though. I…I wasn't growing."

_She wasn't blooming…_ Serena realized. It sounded so much like Reeree and all the members of DARC. So many people who experienced pain, yet were held back from their own grief, or turned their grief into rage because of others who didn't allow them to think or be bereaved. Lillie, though, had managed to turn everything around. It still made sense, though, why Lillie would flinch every time she changed her clothing, thought she would be scolded, and all the other things. She had to have spent years constantly living in fear of being punished for disobeying her mother. It was likely she still did so, even after so much time with them; still held in thrall by that command and thought of presence.

"Sometimes, I wish I could have saved her, but I think she just saw me as a reminder of it all," Lillie finally admitted with a sigh, clutching Nebby to her on those stone steps. "I guess acting as the perfect, beautiful daughter she wanted was my attempt at that, for all the good it did. She just got more and more obsessed. I stopped being 'Lillie'."

_Yes…so much like Reeree…_ Serena concluded in her mind. She reached forward, and enclosed her arms around Lillie, smiling and hugging her close. Lillie froze a second, letting go of Nebby. But then, she hugged back, and it all felt like home.  _I wonder if this is what hugging your child would feel like…_

"But then I met all of you!" Lillie said. Serena now pulled back, bringing herself into a standing position. Lillie once more grabbed ahold of Nebby and stood, smiling so brightly, it was like the sun was piercing through the darkness of that place. "You made me so very happy! I felt like I had a real family again! Maybe mother can still be saved some day, but these last few months, I felt…I felt free! Alive! I love this adventure, and each day I wake up excited about what's to come!"

"Pew!" Nebby agreed.

And that was when it all hit Serena. That was when the ray of light broke through, when that beautifully blooming flower began skipping down the steps gaily. She had made Lillie smile. She had made at least one person smile. Not just that,  _all_  of them had. Everything she had been struggling with didn't matter all that much because she'd come to understand: she didn't need to do it all alone. Serena had struggled so long with how to make everyone happy on her own, thinking only herself could do it.

Yet it wasn't the case at all. She was just that small part of a much larger puzzle. If she worked with everyone around her, then maybe…

A smile blossomed on her own face at her revelation. Her heart felt free again from what had been weighing her down so long. It was just like her battle with Maka; it hadn't been just herself bringing smiles, but the two of them battling together doing so. It was refreshing and liberating, and Serena smiled further, running after Lillie.

For the first time in weeks, she finally had her head in order. And  _that_  was something no darkness could break.

* * *

If there was one thing that surprised Ash the next morning after he had awoken, it was how positively happy Serena and Lillie seemed. Not that his girlfriend wasn't always positive; she was like sunshine in human form, he felt. This was more than that, though. They seemed to laugh like they were made of air. He couldn't figure it out, even after staring at the both of them conversing through breakfast.

"What is Ash thinking of?" Rotom decided to ask when his stare hadn't broken for a good ten minutes. It was hanging upside down as it asked, but Ash decided to not make himself seem totally creepy.

"Nothing much. Just my Grand Trial," Ash said.

"Jang jang!" Jangmo-o cried out from behind him as Lycanroc howled, both of them showing how excited they were for that very trial. Ash's thoughts managed to break away from Serena to move towards that upcoming battle later today. They had been training a lot on the road to Oricorio Town, trying to really get themselves stronger together in mind and body. He felt he might have formulated some sort of answer to Nanu's question, too: his understanding of all the Pokémon having their own place in nature was getting him closer to understanding Pokémon…or he thought so, at least. It  _felt_  like an answer, even if it was one he wasn't quite satisfied with.

Plus, there was the thought that it brought him no closer to figuring out how that or battling in Leagues (or even battling in general) could make him a Pokémon Master. That was an issue to shelve for later, though.

Regardless of everything, his whole entire team was ready to battle, especially the particularly rambunctious Jangmo-o, who was a little  _too_  excited to battle once more. Not wanting to make him wait too long, the whole entire group finished their meal and set off through the northern exit of Oricorio Town: an exit relatively void of people near it, making their departure as smooth as could be, to Ash's general surprise.

"If we keep going straight," Serena informed them once they were back on the road, "we'll reach Po Town by midday, I think."

"Let's just hope we can outrun the storm clouds," Lillie pointed out. Now that she stated it, Ash noticed the rolling clouds that seemed to be approaching from the distance, rolling in quickly. That made him pick up the pace.

"Rotom does not want it to rain! Rotom is waterproof, but Rotom still does not like water," the Pokédex claimed, the closer they got to Po Town. The storm clouds were growing equally close, nearly on top of them, rumbles of thunder being heard approaching the further they progressed.

"Really? I  _love_  the rain!" Bonnie exclaimed. She and Dedenne threw their hands up high as they ran ahead, up a hill that was the only barrier to seeing Po Town and the police station below it: the site of the next Grand Trial. Ash choose to try and join her, as did the others.

"I'd prefer a nice place to just sit and relax," Clemont countered his sister. Rotom nodded sagely, agreeing with the lemon blond. "A police station might not do it, but it may be the best choice we have."

"Rain or sun doesn't matter to me!" Ash called, pumping his fist with enthusiasm. Serena and Lillie both laughed at that. "What matters is having a great heated battle against Nanu! Right, buddy?"

"Kachu!" Pikachu cried, smacking his cheeks to generate electricity.

"That's just like you," Serena said. Droplets of rain could now be felt on Ash's skin, but they were so close that he didn't let it perturb him in the slightest. "Always looking for the next challenge."

"I like it," Lillie insisted. "I always hated Pokémon battles, because I thought they only hurt the Pokémon, but seeing the way you all do it, and the way I connect with Komala, really makes me enjoy them. Especially seeing such a skilled trainer as Ash do it."

"Ha ha, thanks," Ash said with some embarrassment, rubbing under his nose. They were quickly trekking up the hill as the rain really began to fall and thunder crashed near to them. Bonnie had stopped at the top, likely staring out over their destination, and Ash figured it had to have been one heck of a site.

It certainly was…but not in the way Ash expected.

As he came to a stop on the hill, he froze, staring at the scene of Po Town before him. The police station was there, lights on and everything. Yet next to it was a walled off town with houses that were shattered and broken, tags of graffiti sprawled everywhere one looked. There didn't seem to be people, and the entire place looked ramshackle and desolate from entrance to exit. Po Town could hardly be called a town to begin with, because it was absolutely and utterly destroyed.

Once more, the thunder rumbled, and the heavens opened up to unleash a torrent upon them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes, we've arrived at Po Town, which isn't quite what our heroes were expecting at all. How will this go from here? Beyond that, Serena has her third Lei! And Brionne evolved! Maka also took her leave, disappearing like Serena's other rival, but I wanted this to be a major point for the two of them. Also, I didn't include a Z-Move this time around to keep focus on the evolution. This was a pretty jampacked chapter, so I hope you thought I handled it well enough with all the big things, including Serena and Lillie's bonding moment that led to some major revelations. Next chapter, though, should be the start of something grand. I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Trials has been moving along quite swimmingly here, so I'm glad you've all supported me, and I hope you'll continue to do so into the future. So, until next time, please do Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	24. A Breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something I need to discuss here before we begin. None of the remaining Kalos Pokemon will be evolving. Why? Partly because for Clemont's development, they can't, but also, neither Diggersby, Quilladin nor Delphox suit their respective trainers. And Pancham is an impossibility. Time for Chapter 24!

Chapter 24

A Breaking

Ash had to catch his breath. Out of all of the things he could have expected when arriving at the site of his Grand Trial, it was most assuredly not this. With thunder crashing around them and the rain pouring down in an endless sheet, the sight of the town was soon obscured by the whiteness of it. Still, he and the others simply couldn't stop staring.

"What…what happened to it…?" Clemont questioned quietly. It was so quiet that Ash was certain it couldn't even be heard over the sound of the thunder and rain. He was starting to feel cold, just standing there as water dripped from the brim of his hat. Pikachu shook his fur, flinging some droplets off in a rather futile effort.

"This  _is_  Po Town, right, Serena?" Bonnie asked worriedly. She had gripped her bag, which Dedenne had scampered inside of, to her chest in worry at the now obscured sight.

"The map says so. Rotom, can you confirm?" Serena answered, though her voice was warbling quite a bit as she did so. Rotom was pressing its screen, as though trying to process the whole situation itself.

"Yes, Rotom's map says the same thing. This is most assuredly Po Town…" It was strange to hear even the Pokédex sound so worried and positively freaked out by the occurrence of what had happened. The rain began to lighten, but only by a little. There was no sign of it stopping any time soon.

"Let's go," Ash told them all darkly. They must have heard his change in tone: from excited and confident, to worried, confused and almost furious. He knew this because he heard them all shifting their body stances behind him.

Before descending the hill, he turned back towards the direction they had come from. There seemed to be shapes, masked by the rain, though whether they were merely trees or a person or Pokémon, he remained less sure of. What he was convinced of, though, was the need to get to that police station as soon as possible. His feet stepped forward on to the slope of the hill, almost sliding against the slick grass. The others all held on to each other, with Serena grabbing the back of his vest, to make sure that they didn't fall. It was certainly tricky, especially in the falling rain that vacillated between complete blindness and visible, but nevertheless pouring, sheets.

The only guide they had to help them make their way down the hill were the shining lights from the station, though even that was masked by the constantly falling rain. Rotom flew ahead of him, buzzing past his ear like it was guiding their path. After a few more minutes of walking, their shoes caked with mud from the grass that had now turned to dirt, they finally seemed to find the cover of trees, the leaves rustling loudly in the downpour.

"Well, at least our heads are dry," Lillie commented, swiping her large hat from her head and wringing it. She was right about that; even though their caps were sopping wet, their hair had been relatively protected. Not that Ash felt it was something to concern himself with in the moment.

Silence hung in the air, broken only by the pounding of the rain on the grass and the roof of the station. Looking to the side, Ash could see that they were close to the wall that surrounded Po Town, and he walked himself towards it. Amidst his worry broke through a ray of curiosity, wondering for whatever reason the wall had been erected around such a broken town, or if it had always been there. The others remained under the tree, drying themselves off as best as they could, while Ash guided himself and Pikachu along the edge of the light and to the corner of the wall.

"Kakachu!" Pikachu cried out in shock once they reached it, and Ash could easily see why. It wasn't mere graffiti that was plastered on to the wall. No random collection of words or tags, but something very specific, and something very haunting. It was a skull.

"Pikachu, what is going on?" Ash asked of his partner, but the electric mouse had no answers, shaking his head rapidly.

"Ash, the door is unlocked!" Serena yelled out over the sound of the rain. Part of it had diminished, the clouds getting lighter, even if the precipitation didn't quite cease. Wrenching himself way from the skull, he turned towards his girlfriend, now at the entrance to the station, and nodded. His feet splashed in the rain as he proceeded towards the station entrance himself, watching as the others all entered. More sounds emanated from the trees, like Pokémon escaping the rain or gathering together for warmth, signaling another imminent downpour. Ash picked up his pace. In no time, he had slipped through the doors to the brightly lit station and was shaking himself off. It didn't help that Pikachu was whipping around, sending water back on to all of them.

"Chuuu…" Pikachu said apologetically, but Ash just picked him off his shoulder and put him on the floor, removing his vest to wring it out. Once he was sure it was damp rather than wet, he slipped it back on and took a look around.

"The place looks almost abandoned…" Clemont noted, walking in to the station proper. It certainly didn't seem to be the most lively of places. Boxes of papers were sitting upon desks or counters, a layer of dust having gathered on them. Some looked to have their contents tumbled out, knocked over in whatever rush of activity had caused this place to be in its current abandoned state. Other than that, though, nothing much looked wrong with the place.

"Not really," Bonnie noted. She had walked a little further ahead and was pointing towards something in a corner. Clemont didn't really acknowledge her, too distracted by what looked like a disheveled report on one of the desks. That left Ash to walk in, Serena at his side, to see just what Bonnie was referring to.

"Oh…Is this…Nanu's?" Serena asked, staring down at what looked like a cot with some blankets on the floor. There was also a small cradle next to it, as if for a Pokémon. Scattered around it seemed to be various noodle cartons, all empty.

"Must be," was Ash's response. It was really the only thing that made any kind of sense in the long run. Bonnie picked up one of the cartons and reacted with disgust.

"He's dirtier than you and Clemont can get," she said, dropping it just as suddenly. Dedenne awoke at the noise and scampered out of Bonnie's bag to rest on her head. Ash chuckled a little nervously, but turned away. It was strange that so much of Nanu seemed to inhabit this place, but not a single speck of another soul stepping in there was visible.

"Rain's lightening a bit," Lillie said, looking outside of the station. She didn't seem as interested in Nanu's living space as most of them did, but did show some interest in what Clemont was looking at. "What do you have, Clemont?"

"Hm…just a report," he said, holding up the papers. That caught Ash's own attention and he ambled over to stare down at the pages. They looked smudged, some of them becoming nearly illegible in the process. Even for those sections that weren't completely in that state, some of the forms didn't even look filled out. "Whatever happened here, it happened fast, and no one cared to stick around afterwards."

"Yeah, but  _what_  happened?" Ash asked, folding his arms. He took a second glance around the station. "I mean, from where we stood, the houses looked absolutely ruined, but in here, other than there being nobody here, it's like…untouched."

"He's right," Serena observed. "There are no markings like graffiti, the station seems intact…really, what did happen here?"

"There are some scratch marks here," Lillie called out. As she did so, her bag slipped a little and Nebby popped out, staring around with confusion. Ash was split between reading over the report and seeing just what the blonde was talking about. He opted for the latter, tearing away from Clemont to examine the posts on the side of the entranceway. "It looks covered up, but something was pretty fierce here."

"Looks like a battle…claw marks, maybe?" Ash said, coming closer to the site. It was definitely an amalgamation of battle scratches up and down the post, like someone or something had fought tooth and nail to keep this place protected.

"They came quickly, in the night…" Clemont spoke loudly, enough for Ash and Lillie to hear him. His words were stilted, and Ash could tell he was trying to read from the report. "Like phantoms. There was an…aura…about them. It felt like a beast had come…a Totem…?"

"Like a Totem Pokémon?" Bonnie questioned, but no one could give her any answer whatsoever. Clemont just continued to look at the report, attempting to discern what he could, though it clearly grew less legible the more he went along.

"It broke through…something about a frenzy…or is it…Fir…Pression?" Clemont frowned and shook his head, tossing the papers back on to the table he'd found them. "I can't read the rest."

"So…someone or something attacked the town? But why's no one here?" Bonnie asked. She looked worried, yet her body language suggested that she was ready for a fight, no matter what happened. It was a sure sign of how far she and Dedenne had come together.

"Maybe Nanu would know. He  _did_ ask us to come here, after all?" Serena suggested. It was a good idea on her part, though the man was clearly nowhere to be seen. It seemed odd to invite him there and then not show up. Or just rude. Or just a momentary situation given Lillie's next words.

"I think that's him coming towards the station." Lillie's observation drew their attention back towards the exit. Ash's insatiable curiosity got the better of him in that moment, and he ran for the exit. Pikachu hopped aboard and in seconds, the two of them were outside, back into the rain, though it was much lighter by this point. The others were quick to follow, though Nanu (for it was clearly him) had stopped in the rain, staring at him with his hands in his pockets, by the time they did.

"So, you made it after all…" he said. His voice sounded dead, almost uncaring; it didn't help that his eyes were almost entirely veiled by the rain. Ash stopped, looking at him with a stern expression as he wondered how to best broach the topic. "Did you go inside?"

"The station? Or the town?" Ash demanded to know. Nanu didn't answer, just continued staring at him. The raven-haired trainer couldn't perceive a single thing about Nanu's intentions in calling him to a broken town for the Grand Trial. In fact, he even had to wonder if Nanu was going to give one at all. "'Cause, there's not much of the town left!"

"I know," the man drawled lazily. Ash saw his fingers twitch, hand moving towards a pokeball on his waist.

"Then what happened?" Ash asked, thinking that getting straight to point was the best way of working around the situation. Nanu continued to say nothing, continued to stare ahead at him. The man's questions were being asked with that single, rain-lidded gaze. They blended together, too, swirling around with Kahili's and Hala's. Ash's knee slipped, just for a fraction of a second, and his fingers trembled. That appeared to be enough for Nanu.

"Persian, Power Gem!" The attack was so sudden that the others all gasped, their sounds muted by the rain. Ash reacted quickly, gripping for a pokeball on his belt. Pikachu looked ready to jump forward, but Ash was moving quicker.

"Block it with Leaf Blade, Decidueye!" Whether the Grand Trial had begun, or Nanu was just attacking because he could, Ash didn't know. He  _did_  know that he needed to defend himself. Decidueye emerged with a blast of light, already forming the sharp green blades amidst his wings. They crossed together perfectly as the red beam shot from the blue jewel atop Persian's head.

"Saaaaaaaai…" Decidueye hissed out as he pushed forward, trying to land an attack on the Pokémon. Ash finally realized how different Persian looked, far fatter than the ones he was used to, with an overly large head. It made it almost seem regal, but mostly it looked bored, just like its trainer.

"Foul Play," Nanu said as his lips twisted up into a smirk. He was  _enjoying_  this! Ash grit his teeth and Pikachu cheered for Decidueye. Persian's claw shot out, grabbing ahold of the swords. It flinched, but nonetheless began lifting Decidueye whole with it and flung him over on to the ground. "Come on. Is that all your Grand Trial is worth to you? Give me a better battle than that! I have more fun with Skull grunts."

Ash clenched a fist; he really  _had_  started the Grand Trial with not a moment's notice. More than that, it was like he didn't care about winning, or ceremony, or answering any single question: he just wanted the fight. To further illustrate and prove that point, the older man ordered a Dark Pulse. Persian whipped around and aimed it towards the prone Decidueye. "Get around it and use Acrobatics!"

"Kooroo!" Decidueye hooted powerfully. As the beam of swirling dark energy blasted out from the sinisterly purring cat, Decidueye brought himself to a knee. He looked up to Ash, the orange goggle-like adornments on his face barely visible before he vanished into the surrounding rain, like he was never there. Nanu didn't react, and nor did Persian. The Dark Pulse struck the ground, leaving a gouge in the dirt that was there, clods of it flying every which way in the rain and landing with a smacking noise that obscured even the sound of the rain.

"Ah…" Nanu called out, as though he'd figured something out. His smirk stretched wider. Decidueye appeared silently behind Persian, not even ruffling the feline's fur. His body glowed blue as he rushed forward, and with a mighty kick from his talons, slammed into the cat. Persian flew backwards.

"Merowr!" Persian hissed as it flew. Ash grinned a little, grateful at having gotten the hit. Nanu's surprise wasn't getting the better of him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu yelled. Ash turned away from the battle at his partner's warning in time to see Nanu approach and make a swift uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled backwards as the others gasped. Nanu was coming for him again.

"Hey! Cut it out! I thought we were having a battle!" Ash yelled. Nanu punched at him, though he seemed to miss from slower reflexes.

"The Kahuna decides the trial, boy," Nanu said, that leering grin on his face. "And you're going to need more than some fancy battling skills to get you through mine!"

"But…" Ash dodged another blow as Nanu charged forward and headbutted him fiercely. He stumbled back as Persian moved. A Dark Pulse formed once more and shot out. Ash was about to command for a dodge, but Nanu's fist once more came across his jaw. Decidueye was hit by the attack, driven back towards his friends, who scattered. The Kahuna then grabbed Ash by his vest and held him up.

"Why did you come here?" he seethed, though there was no anger behind his words. It was just the love of the fight; like all he lived for was getting his blood pumping. Like it made him forget his mistakes. Ash could already tell, staring at him in scrutiny. He didn't care about winning; losing was a part of his life now, so he just wanted to get the most out of it. It was no wonder he acted so aloof. Nevertheless, Ash decided to answer him.

"To win my Grand Trial! To become a…" Ash couldn't answer, his voice locking up. It wasn't like Nanu was constraining his windpipe, but he simply couldn't get the words for his dream out.  _Pokémon Master_. Two words that weren't hard to say, yet suddenly meant so little compared to everything around him. Nanu's grin stretched wide.

" _That's_  all you've got? !" he shouted, though the sound was more akin to a bark. His head snapped up and jammed into Ash's jaw as he let go. Ash flew back, slamming on to the ground. He groaned, but sat up as Nanu flew at him once again. "There's no way that's enough! Not nearly enough!"

"Decidueye, circle around it and throw your Leaf Blade!" Ash yelled, just in time. Nanu struck at him, almost manic about the battle in front of him as he stomped his foot down. Ash rolled away and swept his foot out, nailing the man's knees and allowing himself the chance to get up. Decidueye was running at Persian, drawing his grassy blades and tossing them forth at the feline. Persian turned, watching as Decidueye's blades began to be thrown faster and faster around its figure, creating ample distraction.

Ash flipped himself up to his feet as Nanu nearly stumbled. Then he punched at the Kahuna, lost in the moment of the fight until he caught sight of all his friends and Serena. They were watching him with looks of the utmost trepidation on their faces. His fist halted itself, leaving him wide open. It was an opportunity that Nanu took. He grabbed ahold of Ash's arm and pinned it behind his back. Ash screamed from the sudden pain.

"I told you:  _not enough_ ," Nanu breathed in his ear. Ash turned his head, looking at the man, and could see his grin of enjoyment. It almost seemed like this was some of the battle he was looking forward to. "I've been an International Police Officer since before you could wipe your nose, boy. If you lack the conviction to take even a swing, there's no way you could take me out, let alone them."

"I have all the conviction I need! Decidueye, lock it in place with Spirit Shackle!" Ash roared. He then pulled away from Nanu and spun around to smash his head against the Kahuna. Nanu let go, but looked no worse for the wear. Meanwhile, Decidueye had his distance from Persian and was nocking an arrow of ghostly properties on his wings. In seconds, he fired it.

"Maybe, but so did they," Nanu spoke. "Then he took it. Twisted it. Now their convictions are just as strong, but perhaps in an opposite way…Though they do have one thing in common with a sprout like you."

"Decidueye, Acrobatics!" Ash yelled, interrupting the man. The arrow had just found its mark, exploding with a near ghostly wail that surrounded Persian and held it in place. Decidueye was already back on the move, glowing blue and vanishing. He appeared above Persian and slammed on its head, driving it into the ground. Ash surged forward, punching with the movement, only to have his fist trapped by Nanu's hand.

"They could never beat  _me_ ," Nanu told him with a grin. Then he pulled him close, practically breathing on him. "And no one who can't figure out who they are ever can."

"What?" Ash said, almost in a sense of shock. It was the second time that Nanu had spoken this cryptically to him, yet he couldn't figure out just why or what it meant. He knew who he was. He was Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.  _But what does that mean…?_  It felt like numerous voices taunting him all at once: voices like Gary, Paul, Lysandre, Zinnia…even Serena, the one from that nightmare. He shook his head. "Well, that won't be a problem. Because I will!"

"Persian, Swift on the ground," Nanu spoke. He raised his knee up, but Ash twisted away, avoiding the older man's attack, finally breaking himself free. He glared at the man and Persian struck, the golden stars hammering the ground and sending dirt all over the place.

"What happened to this place…? To you…?" he asked, the realization hitting him that Po Town and the man before him were undeniably connected. Their pasts and their future, perhaps. Decidueye was turning every which way, trying to find Persian amidst the flying dirt.

"They came all at once, looking for a place to call home. All of them turned away because they had failed," Nanu explained. He wasn't even giving a command to Persian yet, but thanks to the once more thickly falling rain, he had no need to. Ash couldn't even see his friends, or hear Rotom's complaints about the rain anymore. "Win the trial. Lose the trial. It doesn't mean a damn thing…but to them, it did. They were useless, and they were many. So, he used that, because he  _understood_  it. He understood not knowing what he was, only accepting whatever everyone called him. Guzma understood those boys' and girls' pain."

"Guzma? !" Ash screamed, surprised. It explained a lot: the Skull tagging, the ruined buildings, and just where he had heard the name Po Town before. Nanu was done attacking now, hands back in his pockets. " _He_  did all this."

"Of course," Nanu chuckled out. "Why would anyone else? Alola is peaceful, isn't it? All except this little corner of Ula'ula, where people like to ignore it. And my little station where I fought Guzma off, little twerp that he is. It's the reason we have a standing agreement. Foul Play."

"Purrrow!" Persian charged right through the dirt, grabbing ahold of Decidueye's wings with its maw before whipping him around and back through the mud.

"Decidueye!" Ash cried, hoping his Pokémon was all right. The Grass type landed, heaving from the attack, but still standing. "Finish it with Leaf Blade!"

"Kooroo!" Decidueye called. This time, he wasn't tossing his blades, but drawing them close. He moved almost imperceptibly fast through the rain, reaching Persian in seconds and slashing through the Classy Cat Pokémon. The rain lightened again, just enough to see Persian fall to the ground.

"Can you stand against that hatred?" Nanu asked, voice barely audible over the rain falling around them. Persian was definitely down for the count, even if Decidueye looked exhausted, but Nanu was making no move to recall him. "Or will you sink to what they are?"

"I'll always stand against that kind of hatred," Ash said clearly. There may have been a great number of things he was confused on, but the one that would never waver was his zeal for protecting people. It was his very  _purpose_. Nanu scoffed as the rain lightened. A small purring behind him told Ash that Persian was up now, slinking back to Nanu's side.

"Good answer. I mean, not the best, but it's all I could hope for," Nanu spoke, almost chuckling. His hand moved around in his pocket, like he was mulling something over. Ash's friends and Decidueye all moved in now, as if to gather around him. "Po Town was once a thriving town until Team Skull moved in and wrecked it a little less than six years ago. They tend to linger, if you haven't noticed…I fought them off, and Guzma and I held a non-aggression pact since then…leastways until Malie City.

"I don't give a crap about Kahunas and trials and captains; they're all old traditions that gave rise to things like Team Skull. But I care about  _people_ ; good people like Koa."

"Koa…?" Ash asked. Nanu sighed, looking towards the pouring heavens. Ash felt Serena draw close to him, taking his hand softly. The Kahuna looked so reminiscent, almost completely unlike his usual uncaring attitude. Eventually, he scoffed again and retracted his hands from his pocket. Glistening in the rain, held in his palm was a black orb: the orb given by Kahunas upon completing the Grand Trial.

"I could give this to you, the way I'm supposed to…" he said, but made no move to do so. "I just want to know what you plan to do with it. What could it mean to you? How will it make a difference?"

"I plan to…" Ash swallowed, wondering how exactly Nanu wanted him to answer. It could have been anything. Did he want the answer about Acerola's trial? Or was it about his dream? His journey? Staring at the orb, no more than the size of a pebble, really, Ash wondered if he really deserved it. He couldn't answer Nanu. Or maybe he could. He didn't know, and it was killing him inside because staring into that black abyss represented by the orb made Ash realize that he was staring into the same feeling that had been gnawing at him:  _nothingness_. "I'm going to-"

_Vrrrrrrruuuuuuum!_  Ash blinked. So did Nanu. The others around them reacted, too, staring around in surprise. Pikachu leapt back on to Ash's shoulder, looking distracted and disturbed. That had most assuredly not been a natural noise, nor a common one. If Nanu looked concerned, then it  _really_  couldn't have been a good thing. Serena suddenly gripped to Ash's arm. He looked to Nanu, Decidueye sheltering them all from the rain that was clearing, but most certainly not stopping.

"What is that…?" he demanded, but the Kahuna stared around.

"Ya got me, kid," Nanu said. Persian began to growl loudly. It wasn't the only one; Pikachu was bristling on Ash's shoulder, clearly feeling disturbed. In fact, Ash quickly realized that  _all_  of the Pokémon were reacting in the exact same fashion. They were all shuddering, ready to attack at the slightest indication. All it meant was that there was danger in the air.

"What's that? !" Bonnie suddenly screamed. Ash looked to her, seeing her pointing upwards, straight for the sky. Each one of them shifted their gaze in that direction, even Nanu of all people, and their eyes all widened. In fact, Ash almost felt his would expand out of his head at the sight. He had to think Clemont's had already.

"Clemont, that's…"

"The Aether Turbojet," the inventor confirmed. Hanging above them in the air, breaking apart the rain, was the eponymous creation from the Aether Foundation. Streaked black and ominous, with naught but the golden logo of the Aether Foundation on its side, it continued cutting its swath through the rain. The jet looked prepared to carry any number of passengers, though it was impossible to see through the blackened and tinted windows. What was beyond clear was its destination: Po Town.

"No…" Nanu breathed, his eyes bulging. It was the first time he was truly surprised about anything, and from the way he was speaking, it wasn't a good kind of surprise.

"What is the Aether Foundation doing here?" Clemont asked, echoing the thoughts that were settling into Ash's own mind. Serena's nails were digging into Ash's arm with worry. Though there was one person reacting in that way even moreso than the rest of them combined.

"Wh-why…?" Lillie gasped out. She was shaking and shivering, likely not from the rain. Her hands were gripping her bag and her face was pale, like all the blood had drained from it. Her damp braids dripped some water, and she was beyond freaking out. It attracted Serena's attention, certainly, enough to make the honey blonde let go of him and approach her.

"Lillie, what's wrong?" Serena spoke. She reached out to touch Lillie, placing a hand on her shoulder. Pikachu's ears perked up, as did Decidueye, looking towards the trees. The blonde wouldn't answer as the jet slowed over Po Town, seemingly moving in for a landing at some place within the town. "Lillie! Lillie!"

"What's going on with her?" Bonnie asked, looking concerned. Ash looked over to Clemont, both of them sharing a rather freaked out look. There was no reason for the Aether Turbojet to come to Po Town, and even less to land in it. The only reason they would possibly do that would be because they had business there, and yet…

"Why would Aether come to Po Town?" Clemont finally asked. His voice had dropped an octave, becoming more stern and serious. Their looks broke away, aiming for the Kahuna, the only one that could possibly answer them in the situation. "Mr. Nanu…you said that Team Skull invaded Po Town."

"Did they ever leave?" Ash asked darkly. Nanu turned, though he didn't answer. At the very least, he didn't answer with words. He simply stared at them insistently, giving them all the answers they needed. "Maybe we should-"

"We need to get out of here!" Lillie screamed. It was so sudden and harsh, nothing like how she usually was, that it threw him off for a moment. Ash snapped a look to her and saw her expression. She looked genuinely freaked out, her body shaking and her eyes wide with fear. Serena stepped closer while Clemont grabbed Bonnie. Both Pikachu and Decidueye closed ranks, clearly sensing something, though without Greninja there, Ash couldn't be sure as to what. "The Aether Foundation, they…they…"

"What about them?" Serena asked. Lillie looked genuinely freaked out, and Ash wondered why she had never freaked out about the Aether Foundation even once before in all their travels together.

_No_ , Ash realized to himself,  _she had…or rather…_ It all came back to him. Lillie was never there. Never there for all the encounters that they had with the Aether Foundation except for one, and even then, it had just been some employees who had been lost in the chaos of their battle with Team Skull. Other than that, she wasn't there or she refused to go near. Ash's eyes partially widened further, as though a rather sick revelation was settling into him. She had run from bad guys, but they weren't Team Skull. Now Aether was here, now they were…

"Smog." Ash froze. Everything froze for just a second.

"Decidueye, return!" Ash called, quickly calling back his trusted partner. Only, it didn't work, the red light not emerging from his pokeball. It was the split second he would have needed to do something more, but instead of trying to pull off a strategy which wouldn't have worked, he had made a failed attempt to return his faithful Pokémon. Only a fraction of a second after realizing it wasn't working, he dove for the others, placing his hands over both Lillie and Serena's faces, so they wouldn't breathe it in. Purple haze pumped in to the surrounding area, and Ash could sense himself getting lightheaded. He struggled to remain upright, almost crashing forward into Serena's chest, were it not for her holding him upright with her free hands and proceeding to cover his own mouth and nose.

"Pika…pi…" Pikachu groaned out, slumping off and falling to the ground. Decidueye was shielding Clemont and Bonnie, along with himself, though he also seemed affected. A moment later, the lightheadedness was subsiding, as was a large bit of the rain. There was still a shower falling, but nothing like it was before.

_Nothing_  was like it was before.

"Don't move. Don't breathe. Don't interfere, Kahuna Nanu. We've locked your pokeballs with our Ball Locker, so don't try it," spoke a chilled voice, one that was familiar from numerous conflicts before. The teens all let go of one another, looking for the source of that specific voice and happening to find the one they were looking for in seconds.

"Pl-Plumeria," Clemont choked out. He was holding to Bonnie, while she was placing a currently passed out Dedenne in her bag. Still, his gaze was upon the woman from Team Skull that had arrived, standing close to Nanu as her Salazzle had backed him up and pinned his Persian. At her hip was a small device, looking like a portable version of something Ash could have sworn he'd seen before. In either case, she wasn't alone. As Ash cast his gaze around, he saw they were surrounded in a rather tight ring of Skull grunts, a couple layers thick. These ones weren't giggling and laughing, or posturing, or any of the other silly things that most did. They were snickering, as though a well-thought of plan had been executed perfectly.

Plumeria's gaze was lidded, not even acknowledging that Clemont had said something. Ash watched her, and Nanu didn't make a move to resist. Ash reached for another pokeball, thinking of calling out Toucannon or Lycanroc for their altitude and speed to clear away the Skull grunts, before he realized what she had said. "You, as well. Don't even think about it. I told you: it's not going to work."

"Erk," Ash grunted out, halting his movement as a Haunter came close, its fingers curling threateningly.

"I'm not here for any of you, despite stepping into our territory, and I'd rather you not complicate things," Plumeria spoke calmly, cocking her hips to the side. Nanu appeared to chuckle.

"Well, you certainly set up an ambush, obscuring the sound of your movement in the heavy rain and our battle. Your idea? Or was it Guzma's?"

"Neither," was the answer, but she chose not to elaborate further. Salazzle was still pinning Persian with a very nasty look that made her seem like she was going to eat the giant cat. Plumeria stepped forward and the Skull grunts tightened up their ranks, preventing any escape. Ash flitted his eyes around and could see Serena and Clemont doing the same; they were all trying to find a way out of this sudden situation. It didn't look like they'd be able to, not with their Pokémon on lockdown. "Now, let's conclude business, Lillie."

"Lillie?" Serena gasped out, and she turned to face the blonde-haired girl. Lillie was still shaking, her eyes wide. Ash peered into them, trying to discern whether she knew Plumeria beyond their brief encounters with the woman. It was obvious that she didn't know her at all, from how fearful her eyes looked.

Plumeria wasn't done talking, though.

"The president is waiting."

Blood rushed into Ash's ears and he swallowed loudly. He kept his gaze on Lillie, whose eyes went so wide, he was certain that they'd pop out of her skull at some point. She began shaking her head furiously, as though this was a nightmare she so desperately wanted to wake up from. Ash almost felt the same.  _The president is waiting._  That could only mean one thing.

"So that's how you did it," Nanu commented from his position. Salazzle kept him there, but made nary a move to stop him from stepping a little forward. It almost seemed like he was letting himself be pinned in order to get information, but Ash still couldn't figure out a way to escape the situation. "How many Aether employees were in your ranks that night? How many trinkets like that Ball Locker did they give you for tasks like this?"

"This isn't a negotiation," Plumeria said sternly, completely ignoring Nanu's comments. Ash's head, however, was swirling rapidly. Team Skull. Aether Foundation. They were meant to be two opposed forces, weren't they? One saved Pokémon while the other stole them. That was what everyone said! That was what they had seen! So, why was Nanu claiming that Aether was a part of Skull? "You've had your fun, and now it's time to return home."

"Home?" Bonnie questioned, the warbling fear entering into her voice. "Lillie, what is she talking about?"

"I can't! I won't!" Lillie cried. She clutched to her bag strap, and Ash noticed that Nebby was remaining inside, as though cowering and trying to hide. "I'm not going back there! I'm not going back to mother!"

"Your mother…" Serena breathed out next to Ash. She looked to him, and at the same time, their thoughts connected, reaching the only inevitable conclusion that could be reached amidst all the information given. "No…"

"Grow up, girl!" Plumeria shouted, her voice like a whip cracking through the air. "Stop wasting my time and hers. You know what Lusamine can be like when she gets angry."

There it was. The confirmation. Ash felt his breathing slow, but his heartrate spike. Lusamine was Lillie's  _mother_. More than that, she was working with Team Skull. The whole entire system that he had grown used to in Alola was suddenly shifted. Everything was called into question.

It was so… _wrong_.

"Lillie," he spoke, his voice an octave deeper than usual, "don't go."

"Don't stop this," Plumeria snapped at him. The other Skull grunts were silent, stalking closer in such a threatening manner that Ash didn't dare to make a move. Even though his Pokémon were ready to battle, all of his instincts were screaming for him to not do anything. That doing so would spell disaster. "I'm not here for you, but if you interfere I will have no problem ending you here and now. This is our  _job_."

"Your job?" Clemont snapped. He was sounding angry now, borderline furious. "I didn't know kidnapping girls was a job."

"It's hardly kidnapping. Her mother requests her presence," Plumeria stated, folding her arms across herself. The cold woman looked upward to the drizzling sky. "There's no choice in this matter. The president let her have her fun playing traveler while tabs were kept on her journey, but now Aether's next project is underway and the boss is adamant that she be brought in, especially when  _he_  failed to do so back in Heahea."

"Who cares about that?" Ash yelled out. Plumeria still didn't care about him or the rest of them. She did bring her face back down to stare at Lillie, though. "Lillie, you don't need to go! We'll fight them all off right now!"

"There is an army of Skull grunts just waiting for my command, assuming I don't finish you off myself. Make the smart play," Plumeria snapped. She was speaking more to Lillie than anyone and Ash could see this sudden conflict rise within the girl's eyes, as though something was whispering to her to obey. Like she didn't have a choice with the silent tendrils surrounding her and locking her in. Her bag slipped, almost falling to the drenched ground as she tried to decide what to do.

"I…I want to…" Lillie sounded like she was close to hyperventilating. Had she never anticipated this? Serena hooked her arm with Lillie's, pulling her close as if to say that she was there for her. Plumeria, though, looked like she didn't care what she wanted.

There was a sudden squelching noise, like someone was approaching them. Ash broke away, Decidueye and Pikachu turning with him to face the newcomer. Plumeria didn't flinch at all, or even think of diverting her attention. Mostly because she was speaking, but Ash was too busy trying to see just who was joining them, strolling up like the ring of Skull grunts wasn't a sight to be concerned about. "I've been told she'll treat you fairly for your disobedience if you return now. It was part of the package deal. If I have to drag you there, however, I can't promise she'll be quite so lenient."

"What kind of choice is that? !" Serena yelled, overriding the sound from whoever was approaching. The closely ringed grunts were making it impossible to see, and Ash couldn't quite figure out where to look. "You're asking Lillie to do something that-"

"Stop trying my patience!" Plumeria finally yelled. Salazzle seemed to retract herself from Persian and stalk over to her trainer's side with a hiss. Nanu didn't react alongside Persian, obviously not looking to harm everyone in the vicinity. His face was still rather calculating while he watched, in any case. "Lillie, I am not a very forgiving person. I'm not some graceful Ali'i ka Leilani, and nor is your mother, now stop hesitating before myself and my siblings use more forceful methods!"

"Don't do that, Plumeria," the newcomer finally spoke. Ash's stomach dropped. He turned, water flying from him as the ranks of grunts began to split apart. The name tumbled from his lips, and not just his, but Lillie's as well.

"Gladion," they both breathed, Ash feeling like he'd been saying it far too often for comfort, now. Standing there, soaked to the bone, Null trotting alongside him with an expressionless face, was Gladion. His green eyes pierced through the rain, looking so familiar and so similar. There was a scowl present, though that same scowl showed absolutely no emotion, staring blankly towards Plumeria. It hit him that Lillie knew the boy's name.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked, though he could already feel his body beginning to shake. Gladion, like Plumeria before him, didn't answer. He just stopped walking as the silent Skull grunts, still eerily serious, closed ranks once again. The blond's eyes were trained on Lillie, who stopped her own merciless shaking to look back at him. Serena stepped away, glancing with trepidation between the two. That was when Ash made the connection. "And how do you know Plumeria?"

"Because he's our lovely little co-worker. Isn't that right, Gladion?" Plumeria said. Ash felt like he was splintering a bit.

_My job._

_Protect Lillie._

_My job._

_Speaking with Guzma. With Guzma. Guzma…_

_My job._

"What did you do…?" he breathed out, loud enough for the others to hear. They didn't say anything, but their reactions could not have been louder. It sounded like a thread beginning to break in the darkness. Thunder boomed, and no one moved until Gladion turned his head.

"What I had to." Ash's fist clenched and he whipped around towards a waiting Plumeria. Was that how she was able to ambush them so easily? Sure, they had been distracted by the battle, and this was their territory, but now that Gladion had said that, how could Team Skull have even known they were coming, particularly with Lillie in tow?

"What does  _that_  mean? !" Ash demanded. He stepped forward towards Gladion now, while Decidueye and Pikachu both brought themselves into aggressive positions. He reached up, grabbing Gladion's sweatshirt and pulling him close. "What did you  _do_?"

"Everything," was Plumeria's far more tacit response. "He was the one keeping tabs on you, or didn't you notice."

"No!" Ash refused to believe it, no matter how overwhelming the evidence in front of him was. Gladion's head hung low and Ash felt himself trembling. Clemont grabbed on to Bonnie, as though wanting to protect her from all of this. Serena, too, backed up. She tried to pull Lillie away, but the blond was unmoving, as though she had a spark of recognition in her eyes combined with a sense of defiance that was slipping away. "No! He wouldn't! He said he wouldn't! Back in Malie City! We're friends! Rivals! We're…"

"You were a job," Plumeria insisted callously. Ash was shaking more now, his head flying back and forth at such a pace, he was surprised that it hadn't flown off. Gladion reached up and grabbed ahold of his wrists, pulling Ash off and pushing him back. He refused to look at him, and Ash resisted the urge to demand more of the silent boy, pulling all of his aggression on Plumeria.

"That's not true!"

"It is. How do you think Guzma found you in Malie City? How could we so perfectly plan this? Of course, this particular ambush was Gladion's little idea, wasn't it?" Plumeria mocked the boy. Gladion still didn't say anything. "He overheard you mention Po Town and it was too perfect. Poor Gladion, such a liar, in the end. You wanted to avoid going there so badly that you chose to hand her over, even after all your claims of 'protecting' her."

"Shut up, Plumeria," Gladion finally rumbled out, barely audible over the rain in the area. "I held up my end of the deal. A deal that involves her protection."

"You did." Ash couldn't take it. His rage at what was happening here was boiling over and he wanted to scream. Gladion's silence, his hung expressions, and Plumeria's growing smirk sat in his mind, taunting him. His mind was reeling, the betrayal absolutely rocking him. Lionel had been right the entire time.

"What the hell is going on here? !" Ash screamed, his voice piercing the veil of rain. "Gladion, you said you wanted to protect Lillie! You said you never wanted to hurt people the way Team Skull did in Malie City! Why are you handing her over to Team Skull? ! Why were you reporting to Team Skull on us? !"

"Because we can't run from the past…sometimes there's no choice, even if the choice is a horrible one," Gladion answered solemnly. He was looking directly at Lillie as he said this and the girl appeared to close her eyes. Ash, however, was done. He'd had enough. He stomped on the grass, aiming for Plumeria, all his rage focused upon her.

"This is ridiculous! All you do is hurt people and Pokémon!" Pikachu cried out, and Decidueye rushed ahead to play vanguard. "Gladion…he…you…Decidueye!"

"Flamethrower," Plumeria demanded, snapping her fingers. It took only a second. Decidueye turned right around, grabbing ahold of both Ash and Pikachu to hold them underneath his wings. From Salazzle's mouth burst scorching flames that consumed him, licking all of their figures and leaving them standing there, rocked by it. Decidueye wasn't moving, the combination of attacks between Salazzle and Persian proving too much for him. "Now, what will it be?

"She…isn't going! Especially if you're forcing her!" Ash groaned out, standing and once more attempting to return Decidueye. "She's our friend! She's not going to-"

"I'll go with you." Ash's blood rushed to his head at Lillie's statement and words. She sounded resigned, perhaps a little broken. Yet in there, he thought he could hear a spark of determination and defiance. "I'll…I'll go with you…"

"Smart move, though I'd drop whatever naivete you have," Plumeria said. Ash wanted to snarl at her, especially when he saw Nanu still just standing there, observing the scene. There was movement behind Ash as Lillie began to walk forward. The Skull grunts were moving with her, as if escorting her.

"Just, promise me one thing," Lillie was saying, prompting Ash to turn and face her. She was starting to slip her bag down her shoulders as she walked. "Promise me that you won't hurt them. They're my friends and I don't want to see any harm come to them."

"You have my word," Plumeria said. Ash scoffed; as if they could trust her words. It seemed like anyone remotely affiliated with Team Skull was a batch of liars. "Just bring the bag with you. The president is just as interested in your precious cargo."

Lillie froze in place, her bag already half off. Nevertheless, she sighed and hitched it back up, walking past Ash. Her pokeball dropped to the ground as she walked. Ash couldn't move, still floored by her decision to go willingly. He wanted to fight tooth and nail to drag her back, refusing to let her go that way, but he didn't. The risk of hurting her was too great. She stopped for a second, and Ash looked to her legs, shaking yet striding. "Please take care of Komala for me…"

"Lillie! Don't do this!" Serena pleaded, but one of the Skull grunts stepped closer to her, her Ariados' stinger held threateningly close. Ash's own eyes slid up and began to plead with Lillie, begging her not to leave them. Knowing that it just wouldn't be right. Insisting they'd find a way to get out of this sudden situation. Nanu seemed to be appraising things, and when he locked eyes with Ash, it was like telling him to let her go.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't keep running. Gladion's right: I…I can't escape the past like this. I have to return home…to…to mother," she said softly. Her smile was sad, and there were tears in her eyes. Inside the bag there was a loud, disturbed jingling, but there was nothing anyone could do. Lillie's feet moved to take one more step forward. "Thank you for loving me.

"Goodbye."

Her next step sounded so final, so resonant as she reached Plumeria. The Team Skull admin took her by the arm, bending down to check the contents of her bag and no doubt seeing the little Nebby within. She had been running all this time, Ash realized, and now there was nowhere left to escape to. Her journey had always been allowed, but not by her own choice. Plumeria straightened and looked back at Ash directly. "Go ahead, if you want. Make your move. But I can't guarantee her safety if you do. The president isn't known for being particularly forgiving."

"Lillie," Ash said through gritted teeth. He was calling to her, wanting her to turn around just once. He could feel Serena wanting to do the same, but Lillie never turned back to them. She was crying, both physically and mentally, and he could do nothing to help her. It was just like when Serena had recounted seeing Reeree die.

"Let's go, boys!" Plumeria said, all business the second that Lillie was secure, and she began to drag the girl off. The Skull members didn't take their eyes or their Pokémon away as they backed up, their ambush successful. "The Ball Locker's effects will wear off after a certain radius. This stupid portable version is nearly out of time, too…worthless thing. So, I'll leave you to hold them here, Gladion. Just remember the agreement, and you're finally free of that little contract. You'll never be darkened by her again."

"I know," Gladion called dully. Ash began to shake once more, hearing his voice. They had been so betrayed by him. After a second chance with Lionel, after all their meetings and partings. After they had  _connected_.

Plumeria was passing by Nanu now, but the Kahuna had looked away, starting to shuffle back towards the police station like he didn't even care, Persian in his wake. Before long, and another warning glance back at Ash that told him not to do anything stupid lest Lillie be hurt, and she and her underlings had vanished into the mist that had formed. Within it, there seemed to be a loud, grating sound, and before long, the sound repeated and ended with a slam.

Silence fell once more, and now Ash turned to Gladion and Null as he finally returned Decidueye. Null was eyeing him like he was prey that needed to be put down, growling slightly. That made Ash turn his head to the blond boy angrily. Said boy wasn't looking at him. "Why? Why did you do it? !"

"I had to, all right!" Gladion yelled. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie had pulled back, with Bonnie grabbing ahold of Rotom to prevent it from interfering. "There was no other choice."

"There's always a choice!" Ash screamed at him until he saw Serena's eyes, wide and fearful. He reined it in, heaving in short breaths. "This whole time…I thought we were friends, but you…"

"We  _were_  friends," Gladion said to him, sounding almost pleading, himself. " _Are_  friends. I know you promised to protect Lillie, but that wasn't an option. Not when there were moments like Malie City when you weren't around to protect her. Believe me, I tried. I tried to protect her on my own, but it wasn't enough because  _she_  knew. She knew everything, always. Where I was, who I was with, what I was doing…Guzma always kept her informed. So, she gave me an ultimatum: bring Lillie in and I can walk away free."

"Instead you fed Lillie to the wolves," Serena snapped angrily. "For someone who wants to protect Lillie, you just abandoned her when she needed you most." Ash looked in the direction Team Skull had disappeared. He wasn't going to stand for this. Already, his mind was thinking of ways to bust right in to Po Town and get Lillie back. Rules and conditions be damned; she was family.

"It was the only way. Lusamine, she wouldn't stop until she had her hands on Lillie and Cosmog both, and she promised that if I did this, she'd protect her. She wouldn't hurt her. It was the only way to…" Gladion broke off and Ash turned to see his hands trembling as he lifted them to his face, like he realized just what he had condemned Lillie to. "It was the easiest way to keep us both safe and end our ties to the past. She doesn't really care about Lillie, anyway. She just wants Cosmog! And it was the only way I could finally break away from that bitch that is our mother!"

The statement echoed.

The revelation floored them all.

Then, the rage at it filled Ash as he turned around to stare at Gladion.

And the thread that had connected them finally snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this took a rather dark turn. Of course, it was meant to, and is still different from the games. Whereas there, Lillie was taken and you retroactively take action, I thought it'd be better to have them surrounded and unable to make a move and Lillie chooses to leave in front of them. That, combined with Nanu's very impromptu battle were some of the trickiest parts to write. I know you're probably all questioning the Grand Trial, wondering what it is, how this will all play out. I'll just say, for now, that Nanu didn't plan for this, but he's making full use of it…or will.
> 
> Even trickier, however, was Gladion's reveal. Obviously, in the games he's still a great guy, but here, I've been building to this. He is a good guy, and he knows he's working for scum, so it just hurts him to betray everyone, including his own sister. It's a level of selfishness, and believing in taking on everything himself that has led him to this unfortunate point. Beyond that, however, it was building to this moment of Ash and Gladion's friendship, where it just breaks. Not because of the betrayal, but because of the ending: because Lillie is family. More on this next time.
> 
> We're heading into the climax of Trials now, so please stay tuned! Until next time, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	25. A Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Often, but not always, I use specific music to write certain sequences, as opposed to just whatever random piece will come up on my themed playlists. In this case, for the opening segment of this chapter, I used the song "Pain" from Noragami Aragoto. I think it sets the tragedy of it quite well, and I hope you'll think so, too. Time for Chapter 25!

Chapter 25

A Rescue

His hand was shaking. No, his whole body was shaking. There was a numbness spreading throughout his entire system. The others around him were staring, oblivious to the rain falling around them, soaking their hair, their skin, their very bones.

Because for Ash, what he was feeling pierced down to his very core.

"What…did you say…?" he gasped out, breath traveling upwards as frosted air. Gladion didn't answer, he just looked at Ash. There was something behind his eyes, like an honest plea for help, but Ash couldn't hear it. Didn't want to hear it. "She's…Lillie's…"

"Your sister," Serena also gasped out. Clearly the revelation that Gladion had dropped wasn't affecting just him, but rather all of them. Ash wanted to clutch for his chest, feeling a sudden burning pain inside. Clemont pulled Bonnie closer, as though the words now exchanged had firmed his resolve in protecting his sister.

"Yes," Gladion said, all emotion gone from his voice, like he had died. Ash felt his eyes grow sharp and narrow, and he had to consciously stop his hand from shaking. This wasn't possible. Couldn't be possible. "I…That's why I've been trying to protect her. Save her from our mother. But I couldn't. She's like this dark shadow haunting our every step, and the only way to protect Lillie from her was to make a deal to bring her back!"

"Protect…?" Ash said, his breath shuddering out. Images flashed before him: his father, Zinnia, Dalton, all people who had tried so hard to protect the ones they loved. Some of them had lost their way; but they still never betrayed the ones they wanted to protect. "You think…you think you protected her?"

"It was the only-"

"She's…she's family!" Ash cried out, his teeth gritting against each other. The burning sensation increased, causing him to tremble. His father was staring at him, smiling. "You…You don't do that to family! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuu!" He didn't care anymore; didn't care how attacking Gladion and Null wouldn't change anything. Wouldn't help anyone. All he cared about was what the boy had done. Pikachu's Thunderbolt went soaring out and Gladion leapt back. The Electric attack barely missed him, scorching into the ground powerfully, leaving charred grass behind. Ash dug his feet into the dirt, the calves of his legs already splattered with mud from the battle with Nanu earlier. He reached Gladion in no time and punched him violently across the face.

"Ash! No!" Serena cried, sounding distressed. Ash couldn't hear her, though. He was too lost in that moment, like he had been with Guzma in Malie City. This, however, felt like more of a betrayal than anything else Ash had ever experienced in his life. It didn't even have to do with himself, but with Lillie.

"She was your sister!" Ash cried, punching forward again, only to have that blow batted away. Pikachu was running across through the mud, looking as remarkably fierce as ever. "She was your sister and you betrayed her!"

"I did what needed to be done! For me! For…for her…For both of us!" Gladion roared, spit flying from his mouth. He punched forward, barely missing hitting Ash. The raven-haired boy jabbed forward with a headbutt, slamming into the boy and knocking him back. "Null, Crush Claw!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Ash screamed. He briefly caught a glance of his friends, staring at the abominable scene with looks of shock on their faces. They clearly couldn't comprehend what was going through his mind; now that he tried thinking of it, though,  _he_  didn't even know what was going through his mind. Soon, the rage took that thought from him.

"Chu pika!" Pikachu cried, his glowing tail intercepting the blood-red claw and straining against it. Sparks flew off, but Ash couldn't be bothered in the moment. His rage was shared with Pikachu, and he charged forward to make an uppercut that punched Gladion in the stomach. The boy gagged, spit flying from his mouth before his hand reached up. He grabbed Ash's hair and pulled him down into a headbutt. "Pikaaa!"

"Pikachu!" Ash called, seeing his partner blasted back from the Crush Claw. Null was charging forward with that silvery gleam of Iron Head. "Electro Ba-"

Gladion's fist socked across his face once more. This wasn't a Pokémon battle, Ash had to remind himself. Pikachu acted on his own, finishing his trainer's incomplete command by summoning an Electro Ball and firing off his crackling orb towards the opponent. Null took it head on, blasted back in time for Pikachu to come flying in and crack him on the head with a glowing tail. Null howled while Ash kicked out, sweeping Gladion's legs out.

The blond tumbled with a grunt, landing on his back. Ash punched down, his fist sharing the words that he wanted to scream. Gladion rolled out of the way, forcing Ash's hands to make contact with the dirt. Pain rippled up his arm, mud squelching in between his clenched fingers. Gladion's own legs swung around, nailing Ash behind his knees and causing him to nearly collapse to the ground. His knees hit the slick surface of the grass as Gladion punched at him. Ash caught it.

Behind the two, Pikachu and Null were going at it, with Pikachu racing across the grass, streaks of white light flying behind him as he slammed into Null's side. A sudden screech filled the air, causing Ash to squint his eyes at the horrific noise. Pikachu did as well, before Null came in and swiped him upward with another Crush Claw. Gladion's other fist came up and snapped into Ash's jaw, causing him to fly back.

"I don't think so!" Ash cried out. He curled his body backwards, feet close to his chest as Gladion got up. Then, like a coiled spring, he came forward, his feet nailing Gladion's chest and sending him sprawling back on to the ground. Pikachu recovered, sending a Thunderbolt of immense fury hurling right at Null. The strange Pokémon took the attack, the brightness pulsing and shivering with unbridled, electric fury. Null dropped to a single knee from the force of it.

Ash reached Gladion now, but his own fist was caught. On the wet and muddy ground, they began to grapple with one another, rolling around. They didn't stop, oblivious to all else around them until they slammed into a loose rock, causing Gladion to cry out in pain, his back touching the wet surface. Ash reared back, his fist raised before he brought it smashing down on Gladion's face.

"We don't do that!" he screamed, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. "We don't hurt family like that! We're better than that!"

"I'm protecting my family the only way they can be! I have to believe that!" Gladion roared at him. "And what would you know about that? Your father died! You should know what it takes to save someone when you couldn't!"

"Shut up!" Ash screamed, and his fist once more hit Gladion's face. He couldn't stop, the absolute primal anger in him causing the want to beat Gladion black and blue. He punched again. More tears were flying, though he wasn't sure from where. "I'm not! I'm not the same as you! I protect the ones I love! Clemont! Bonnie! Lillie! Serena! I'm not you!"

"STOP IT, NOW!" Ash felt his hand suddenly grabbed by a strong and firm grasp. It was soft, too, trying to impart peace. He suddenly realized where he was, soaked by rain, standing above Gladion with heaving breaths. The boy's face was bruised, a little bloody, while Ash's knuckles hurt. To the side, Pikachu was heaving, just the same as Null, neither willing to back down from the fight they had started. "Please, stop."

"Serena…" Ash breathed out, realizing just who had stopped him. Then he felt a different pair of arms hooking underneath his arms and pulling him up. The owner of those arms spoke in his ears, surprising Ash to find that it was Clemont saying those things.

"You're right; we're not like that, but we can't sink further," he spoke. Reality slammed into Ash like a ton of bricks. He had given in to anger, and had started mercilessly beating upon Gladion. The blond was heaving on the ground, letting out gasps that sounded almost like sobs. He was crying. "If we do that, are we any better than Team Skull? Or DARC?"

Ash had no words. His hand lowered and his breath began to slow, calming himself. Despair set in just a little: he had allowed himself to become someone else from the rage. Maybe Nanu's comments about not knowing who he really was had some merit to them. Serena let go of him and walked forward, embracing him, resting her head on his shoulder, just holding him there. Ash returned the hug, holding her tightly, smelling her hair, even if it smelled like the rain around them.

"I'm sorry," he said, though only Serena and Clemont could hear him. Serena nodded, clearly understanding all of the things he was apologizing for. His eyes slid over to Gladion, and he felt himself clench just a little. The boy had betrayed them all. Maybe it wasn't on as big a scale as whatever had happened with Alain back in Kalos, but this hurt more. It felt far more personal, especially seeing the boy sit up with clouded eyes. Null abandoned its faceoff with Pikachu to approach its trainer.

Regardless, things would never be the same. He could never trust the boy again, at least, mostly. His heart yearned to forgive him, but Lillie had been family to both of them in a way. He would  _never_  understand someone betraying family. His body still shook a little as Serena pulled back.

"Gladion, you were foolish," she spoke sharply. He didn't look at her, even when she walked over to him and kneeled down at his level, trying to look into his eyes. She seemed to resonate with something there while Clemont was letting go of Ash, as well. Bonnie had run over now, though Rotom appeared to be missing. Ash rotated his body, looking towards Pikachu. He instantly ran for his exhausted partner.

"Pikachu, I'm sorry for putting you through that. Forgive me?" he asked. Pikachu nodded, shaking his fur a bit to show that he was still as energetic as ever. That was all their conversation consisted of, given that Serena was speaking.

"What you did just hurt everyone," she said sternly, definitely sounding more like a kind, but firm, mother than ever. "I know you must be confused. I can tell; you're wearing the same eyes she wore when she couldn't decide what to do, but what you did goes beyond!"

"You should have trusted us more," Clemont agreed. Gladion sat up, placing a hand to his matted hair. Ash wasn't sure if he was crying or not, and if he was, what the reason was. The blond didn't respond; all his bravado at doing things alone seemed to have shattered. There was a brief stretch of silence.

"I couldn't," he spoke, huffing out a little. "My mother made me trust no one, and then once I figured out her relationship with Guzma, I couldn't even trust the man who took me in. All they wanted was to use me, to get their hands on Cosmog."

"You could have trusted  _us_!" Serena insisted, reaching down to grab ahold of his sweater. "We were supposed to be your friends, or at least Ash was! Not everyone is cold and manipulative."

"But-" Serena didn't give him a chance. She hauled him to his feet, still gripping tightly. Ash looked away, noticing that Rotom seemed to be returning to a waiting Bonnie. It was all so bizarre.

"No, there's nothing you can say," Serena told him. "Trust in your real friends a little more. If you do that, we still have a shot at saving Lillie."

"If the group will, Rotom suggests they do it soon!" Rotom was back now, a collection of pictures displayed on its screen. Bonnie jumped for it, pulling it down swiftly.

"What did you see?" she asked, all business, like she and Rotom had been figuring all of this out on their own. Ash walked over, looking at the shots of Po Town that Rotom seemed to have taken surreptitiously. There were still the ruined houses there, but the pictures were of so much more than that. Rotom chose to explain.

"There is a mansion in the back, which the Aether Turbojet is parked by," Rotom explained, showing its long-distance shots. Serena was with them now, as was Clemont, each of them looking over it. "Rotom would assume they're bringing Lillie there. Bzzt, however, there are many  _many_  Skull people from here to there."

"That's no problem," Ash said, his face contorting with determination. He slammed a fist into his open palm; whatever his problems with Gladion, they could wait until later. Now was the time for action. There was just the hope his momentary rage hadn't cost them that chance, though he shook his head, realizing he couldn't waste time lamenting it.

"Well, then, the problem Rotom sees is the big steel gate that protects the entrance to the town," Rotom pointed out. Bonnie looked concerned, glancing up towards her brother.

"Can't you hack the gates or something, brother?" she asked. Clemont looked a little doubtful. Ash knew he likely didn't doubt his ability to actually get the gate open, but the question was whether or not he could get it open before Lillie would be handed off to Lusamine. That was the real question.

"You're all insane," Gladion muttered, leaning on Null as he did so. Ash looked back towards him with a scowl. "You heard Plumeria, if you-"

"If we don't do anything, Lillie  _will_  be hurt. Nebby will be hurt," Ash insisted angrily. Gladion was taken aback, slipping slightly on the grass. "I don't trust Guzma or anyone associated with him to keep their word. And Lillie was crying when she walked away. Can you imagine what she would do if Nebby was hurt? She might try to stop it. Would your mother still keep her word then? She'd probably throw away your  _deal_  in a second."

"So, if we don't do anything, no one else will," Serena concluded. "It's up to us to rescue her. The only question is whether or not you'll help us rescue your sister and Nebby. I don't want to imagine what Lusamine has in store if she went to such lengths to get her back. Unless you know the exact reason why she wants Nebby."

"I have no idea. I just had the terms set before me: tell them where to catch Lillie and Cosmog. I knew you were heading to Po Town, so I told them and followed. That's it." Gladion still sounded extraordinarily conflicted, but Ash had stopped caring. Lillie was far more important than Gladion's moral compass going haywire.  _Nebby_  was more important, and it seemed Gladion was starting to realize the sort of position he'd just put his sister in. The kind of position that would make his deal null and void.

"All this is getting us nowhere!" Bonnie pouted suddenly, letting go of Rotom. "We need to get to Lillie!"

"Right," Ash said, facing back. He looked up, realizing that his hat was on the ground now, next to the dirt splattered pokeball that Lillie had left behind.  _Goodbye._  He clenched his teeth and walked forward to grab his hat, placing it on his head as he picked up the pokeball, feeling the saddened Komala inside it. He whipped around. "Let's do this. We won't let Team Skull, Aether, or anyone have their way with her  _or_  Nebby."

"Definitely," Clemont agreed, throwing his hand on top of Ash's. Serena's response was more silent, but she mimicked Clemont in Ash's action. Bonnie, too, threw her hand in, prompting Dedenne and Pikachu to do the same. Even Rotom decided to float in with a fierce expression playing on its screen. Their hands joined, they all looked round to Gladion. He stared at them, until, finally, Null nudged him.

"Hu." Gladion blinked at his Pokémon and then closed his eyes. It was that way for all of a second before his eyes snapped open and he strode over, slamming his hand on top of theirs.

"All right, fine! But only because I don't want Lillie to do anything stupid," he said brusquely. Their very tentative alliance formed, Ash raised all of their hands into the air, clasping his fist tightly before turning towards the wall that surrounded Po Town. At least Gladion was a source of physical strength.  _Assuming he doesn't betray us again_ , Ash thought viciously.

"You all set then?" Nanu's voice called. Ash hadn't even realized that the Kahuna had returned from when he left so nonchalantly earlier. Though, his words seemed to imply that he had expected them to come to this decision. Ash nodded curtly, causing Nanu to smirk a little. He raised a hand and appeared to beckon Rotom, of all things, over. "I can get you in there, but I'll need this thing's help. You just have to do one thing."

"What's that?" Ash asked. Nanu's smirk grew ever larger once Rotom reached him, question marks flying across its screen. The Kahuna grabbed it, and held a small chip up which he then inserted into Rotom. Numbers flew across the Pokédex's screen.

"That is a program for hacking. I've been trying to get into Po Town for the longest time. Recently, I figured out how, though there wasn't much chance for me to do so. Decided to negotiate with Guzma first, but you saw how well  _that_ went," Nanu said, almost lacing his explanation with a chuckle. "As for what I want you to do…consider it the final part of your Grand Trial: expose the dark."

It seemed a little vague, and rather open to interpretation, but Ash felt he understood the intent behind it, kind of. He nodded as Rotom suddenly shot upward, spinning around. "Rotom has updated! Let Team Ketchum kick some Skull butt!"

"Team Ketchum, huh?" Serena said, sending a sly grin to the boys. Ash and Clemont grinned back, even if it masked the pits gnawing at their stomachs. That was a name they really hadn't heard in a long time. There was no time to reminisce, though, as Bonnie and Rotom were already proceeding towards the gate in the mist. Ash breathed in and out swiftly before taking one more look at his companions, including the reticent and conflicted Gladion. The boy locked eyes with him and nodded. For a brief second, Ash could see the love for his sister that he held, yet that need for his own safety; the same need that had doomed them all. Ash proceeded to ignore it.

"Let's get Lillie back. We won't let anything happen to her," he said, and then he started running after the already advancing duo. The sound of tromping footsteps behind him told him that the others were following. Likely not Nanu, who seemed content with remaining behind and watching them with a satisfied smirk, but that mattered little as they dove into the mist. The only thing he hoped was that Gladion wouldn't waver when it counted. His hands were twitching again with righteous fury.

"Rotom sees a control panel!" Rotom called out as soon as the Pokédex became visible. So, too, had the gate, looming large above their heads in an ominous fashion. Next to it was a panel for inputting a password to let them in. Rotom zoomed over to it, and Clemont ran forward, a screwdriver in his hand.

"Gladion, you'll help, right?" Serena asked harshly, as Clemont began to take apart the control pad.

"I'll do what I can, I guess," the boy spoke sullenly. "She  _is_  my sister and..."

"We do anything for family." It was Ash's harsh words that made Gladion nod, a sigh on his lips as he ran his hands through his mud-splattered hair. Clemont quickly managed to break the casing of the panel off, pulling out a wire that he attached to Rotom.

"I just want to know she'll be okay, too. That was part of the deal. But if she tries to save Cosmog, our mother…" Even he didn't sound like he believed himself, or was realizing the truth of what he'd done for himself. Perhaps, Ash thought, punching him had given him a sharper shock to reality than he could have imagined; that maybe the deal he had made truly meant nothing. It had just been an impulse of selfishness.

"Rotom has it!" Rotom shouted and Ash turned to the gate, ready to open. He grabbed four of his pokeballs, tossing them outward as his companions did the same. They were clearly working again. Lycanroc emerged with a howl, Passimian stamping the ground as Jangmo-o did the same. Toucannon flapped above them with a fierce expression. Braixen and Primarina were out there, too, just as Clemont had called Bunnelby and Charjabug to one another. Pikachu leapt down like a leader, cheeks sparking, and Ash clasped Lillie's pokeball close to him. Each one of them was sharing the others' feelings.

"We'll return you in just a second, Komala. It doesn't matter what they're doing, we're gonna let Lillie make her own choice!" Ash called. All of the Pokémon cried out as the gate suddenly hissed and began to slide open. As it did, Ash's face became set, his mouth in a thin line at the sight being revealed beyond its iron defenses.

"Yo! Big Sis Plumeria was totally right! They're here!" one of those Skull grunts behind the gate cried. They didn't look nearly so sinister or menacing as the ones that had surrounded them before. Ash walked forward.

"Move," he told them calmly. They cowered for a second, but one of them seemed to straighten their back.

"Nah, you move, yo! We're the big, bad Team Skull, and this is  _our_  town!"

"Besides, we on orders, yo!" another cried out. "You can't scare us, right?"

"Totally, yo! We gonna wreck you!" Ash sighed. He was done with this. Done with those who hurt those he cared about. Right now, they were the only things standing between them and Lillie. They had their mission.

"Then let's go. Accelerock!" Lycanroc howled and blazed forward swiftly, almost vanishing before she collided with them. Some of the Skull grunts had been foolish enough to not even call out their Pokémon and were blasted back along the wrecked stone walkway. Ash took a step forward as Lycanroc continued.

"Aqua Jet!" Serena cried. Primarina was veiled in her water and shot off like a stunning mermaid. A Magmar appeared to come out of nowhere, called by one of their opponents, but before it could attack, Primarina had drilled into it.

"They're not very good at holding a formation," Clemont chuckled out, adjusting his glasses by their sides, giving a rather menacing expression. "Bunnelby, Mud Shot, Charjabug, wrap them up with String Shot!"

"Dedenne, Parabolic Charge!"

"Yo, these kids are total monsters!" one of the grunts yelled as Dedenne ran up to the guy. He looked down, blinking at the little Pokémon, like he didn't expect it to do anything. The Antenna Pokémon grinned at him and then began rubbing his cheeks, quickly gathering electricity. Then an orb shot from his body and rained shocks down around the entire area, including the grunt in front of him.

"Passimian, Shadow Ball! Jangmo-o, Dragon Tail! Push forward!" Ash yelled. Passimian leapt up towards one of the broken houses, his berry glowing with the writhing shadows before he tossed it to a group of grunts that was already trying to get away. The sooner they communicated, the less well this rescue attempt would go. Jangmo-o finished them off by slamming his glowing green tail into them, the lemur and dragon grinning at one another.

"We need to get to the mansion, right?" Clemont said as Bunnelby blasted forth with a Wild Charge, the sparks hanging in the air as some of their opponents were flung back. "If these guys don't stop, I don't know if we'll make it in time before Lillie gets handed over."

"Well, this  _is_  their stronghold," Serena noted. Bonnie pouted at the notion, while Ash turned away, focusing on what was going on right in front of them. Lycanroc had grabbed ahold of what looked like a Mareanie's tentacle with her jaw and was flinging it round and round before tossing it to Toucannon.

"Toucannon, use Echoed Voice!" Ash cried. Toucannon's large beak opened wide and sent a powerful vocal chord through the air. To Ash's surprise, some parts of the street that weren't broken chipped off, and a number of the grunts flew backward. It was only met with Pikachu's Iron Tail, and a surprising Iron Head by Null. "It doesn't matter. We just have to push through right now. If Lillie gets beyond us, who knows what will happen to her and Nebby."

"Rotom just wonders why Aether would want Nebby. There is so little data available," Rotom mused. Clemont looked at the Pokédex, seeming to have a sense of an idea. Ash had to wonder what was on his friend's mind, though he had his own conjecture.

"I don't suppose you would have any ideas, would you, Gladion?" Ash spat out. He was willing to work with the boy, but it didn't mean he approved of his methods; not for something so personal.

"I left right after my mother got crazy," Gladion said, his voice low. Null seemed to look back, but struck right alongside Pikachu, who was blazing forth with a Quick Attack. "I have no idea what she's been up to in recent years, other than her attempt to replicate the RKS Project and something about the Ultra Space, but that's only because Guzma won't shut up about it when he's partying. Otherwise, he never shares anything. But…he seems to think it's a world where all their dreams will come true."

"I somehow doubt that," Clemont confirmed. They all watched as their Pokémon were suddenly surrounded by a pack of Golbat. Ash looked to Clemont and they nodded, giving the command for Pikachu and Charjabug to join forces. "Nebby is connected to the Ultra Space, and after the beasts that came from there…I have to wonder just what Lusamine is thinking of if she wants it and Lillie."

"She just wants Lillie so she can control her, the same as me, even if I'm not valuable to her at all," Gladion said. Pikachu was atop of Charjabug, being supplied energy to let out a large Thunderbolt that scorched the air. Golbat dropped like flies, making rather audible thuds. The blond walked forward, through the mess of twitching Skull grunts. "That's all she really wants, but I wouldn't let her…or I thought I wouldn't."

"Mm," Serena mused, as though she had no words to truly share on the subject. Ash could only imagine what her mind was going through at hearing that. It really and truly sounded just like Reeree.

"That kind of stuff won't matter if we save Lillie! Rotom, give us a battle strategy!" Bonnie demanded of the Pokédex. The two easily set aside their differences as Rotom saluted heartily.

"Aye, aye, Commander Bonnie!" it called, floating down to their level.

"Yo…so…uncool…" a Skull member on the ground was groaning out, reaching forward with his hand. "Gladion, yo, I thought you was one of us…"

"I was never one of you," the blond spat, kicking the guy in the face and knocking him out. "You were just the only ones that took us in. Thought it was somewhere safe, but now, I know why."

"Rotom has it!" Rotom called, displaying its map upon the screen that was compiled from the pictures it had taken. Ash looked close, seeing the red line that was drawn to indicate their path through, which seemed to consist of climbing over hedges. "Ash will fly over the hedges to get to the manor on one side, while Serena should use Aqua Jet over the other. Clemont and the blond one can go through the center."

"Then we all join up!" Bonnie cried, pumping her fists. She reached up and gave Rotom a happy high five.

"Then let's do this! Passimian, Lycanroc, Jangmo-o, you help Clemont charge through the center. Pikachu, with me!"

"Pika!"

"You, too, Braixen!" Serena cried. The group immediately split off, aiming for what would be their pincer attack. The closer they got to the row of hedges that separated them in the small, walled off town from the incredibly large manor that was the focal point, the more Ash could see the Skull grunts amassing. Not that they all were; some seemed to be marching in a line towards what was likely the Aether Turbojet.

"Toucannon, let's go!" Ash called as he branched off. A sudden army of Fomantis, Gumshoos and Salandit were blocking the center path, but Passimian brought a Brick Break upon them. Lycanroc also howled, creating stones that slammed through the barricade between them and Lillie. Ash grinned at that as he ran down the side street towards the hedge.

"Toucah!" Toucannon cried, her wings extending outward majestically. She soared for him, tough talons outstretched. Ash jumped up at the last second and felt her grab on to his shoulders, digging into his vest. Nevertheless, she retained a hold of him, looking proud as she raised upward.

From his new altitude, Ash had a better sight of the town as a whole. It was much smaller than the wall would have suggested, to the point that Ash wondered if Team Skull simply packed every house to the brim with its members. At least, he wondered it until he saw the looming mansion and the airship beyond. There were some Aether employees standing outside the jet as various members of Team Skull were boarding it, leaving behind their companions to protect the town they'd been inhabiting.

That was when he saw her, dismissive of everything around her. At the top of the steps to the front door of the manor was Lusamine, right next to Guzma. Plumeria was there, or approaching there, too, Lillie firmly in her grasp. She was clearly so confident of the situation that she wasn't even picking up the pace. Ash adorned a scowl, one that deepened when the leader of Team Skull seemed to look up with a smirk. He thought of diverting himself and going straight for them, but quickly decided against it.

"Flame Charge, let's go!" Ash cried as Toucannon lifted him over the edge of the hedge and back towards the clustered Skull thugs that were holding Clemont and the others back. Toucannon's body lit on fire, blazing forth while Pikachu leapt upwards. "Use Electro Ball!"

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika chu pi!" Pikachu cried. He sent his pulsing orb of electricity straight into the center of the amassed army before them. A giant orb of water was doing the same with Serena and Primarina arriving. The two attacks combined, both orbs mixing and melding together despite their different sizes. Then they exploded, leaving a small crater in the ground as their enemies flew backwards. Toucannon let go of Ash, letting his feet run across the ground now, as the bird slammed into a member of Team Skull with a Golbat behind him.

"Nice timing," Ash called to Serena, who had skidded into the area. It was remarkable how Primarina's Aqua Jet had so effortlessly carried them there. The others hadn't broken through yet, still struggling their way, but Ash took hold of Serena's hand as the two agreed to thin the herd. "Toucannon, Beak Blast! And Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Disarming Voice," Serena yelled out. Toucannon hung back in the sky, her beak glowing red hot. Pikachu and Primarina had no such compunctions about attacking. Pikachu's own fur bristled with electricity and sent it soaring towards the army of people and Pokémon, while Primarina's cry split the air, sounding melodious, but deadly. Some of the opposing Pokémon fell as the lightning and heart-shaped soundwaves impacted, while their trainers twitched, collapsing to the ground, though it really served to draw more attention.

"Hey, if their trainers are back there, yo! We can totally take 'em out without them doin' nothin'!" one of the thugs cried, and it seemed to rally the other troops. Ash looked back, seeing that Lillie was almost up the stairs, her gaze cast downwards. Ash gripped to Komala's pokeball.

"Canna!" Toucannon cried, soaring forward into the mess of the crowd and making impact with her beak. It exploded powerfully, sending multiple grunts flying through the air. Some were caught by their Golbat while others flopped upon the ground, though it hardly made too much of a dent.

"Lycrrr!" Lycanroc growled, and Ash could see the bright light of Accelerock as she attempted to carve a path. Passimian was doing the same, though it was to no avail. Next to him, Serena was ordering a Bubblebeam, but some of the numbers were so thick, Ash had to wonder if it was even doing anything to their forces at all.

"Jang jan!" Ash looked down, seeing Jangmo-o at his feet, jumping up and down with combat-readiness. He had to have broken through in the confusion.

"Great timing, Jangmo-o! X-Scissor!" he called. Jangmo-o was extremely energetic at the command, clearly enjoying the fight as a cross shape appeared while he charged forward. Some grunts turned, but in no time, Jangmo-o slammed into them, sending one into the other. He didn't stop charging. "Now, Dragon Claw!"

"Jangja!" Jangmo-o cried, now swiping upward with his glowing green claw to hit some of the enemies into the air. His claw was extending, too, like it was part of an arm. Jangmo-o's body glowed blue, elongating just the same as his arm did. His other arm came soaring out, glowing with a blindingly white light as it slammed upward.

"Sky Uppercut…" Ash breathed. It was more than the new move, he realized. Jangmo-o was evolving, coming to stand on two legs rather than four, looking like a prized fighter. The scale on top of its head elongated and changed color, it seemed, same as its tail. Rotom, still near Clemont, was whirring around excitedly. It was an evolution that changed their fortunes.

"Haka!" the now evolved Pokémon cried. A Raticate leapt at him, but Ash's Pokémon whipped around with his green tail to slam into it before slamming it upward with Sky Uppercut. With that done, he turned to face Ash with a grin.

"Ash, Jangmo-o has evolved into Hakamo-o!" Rotom informed him, but that was the extent of it, its voice soon lost in the chaos. There was the sudden sound of engines whirring.

"Ash," Serena spoke, "we can't keep letting this battle go on."

"I know," Ash said. He turned. Lillie had been delivered to Lusamine, though she seemed to be saying nothing to her now reunited-with mother. The woman in question was wearing a cold expression as an Aether employee stepped forward, bringing forth an energy box. "We need to shut this down…Maybe we should just…"

"Go to Lillie," Serena said, placing a hand on Primarina. Pikachu looked up at Ash while in the midst of the crowd, Hakamo-o seemed to have joined forces with Passimian, like the two of them were having a contest to see who could defeat the most. "If anyone can handle them, you can. I'll break through the rest of them here."

"Right. Everyone, if Serena gives you a command, do it!" Ash called to his team. They responded positively as well as they could, given the battle situation. Knowing it wasn't exactly a time to show affection, Ash called for Pikachu and stepped away. At the very least, they'd join up soon, considering he could already see Bonnie through the thinning crowds.

"Pikapi," Pikachu said, confirming that he was with him every step of the way. Ash continued holding on to Komala, and considered calling the exhausted Decidueye out once more, but chose against it to let his partner rest, just in case.

"Yeah." Ash didn't stop, his feet stamping through puddles and broken cobblestone. The mansion was now looming above him, some windows smashed while some other things looked like they'd been bedecked in all manner of Skull regalia. He shook his head, especially when he heard the low whining of the Turbojet starting up. His feet skidded to a stop at the foot of the mansion stairs. "Lillie!"

"Well, damn, Madam President, you were dead on. Not that your boy Guzma ever doubted you," Guzma snickered out, his voice fully heard. He was leering at Ash as the boy took a step on to the stairs, breath heaving. Lillie didn't look at him, but he wasn't going to let her pass without coming back.

"Lillie, you don't have to do this! You don't have to go back!" Ash screamed to her, but she still refused to look. "Komala still wants to be with you!  _We_  want to be with you! You don't need to protect us by going with them, because we'll all protect each other."

"Such quaint naivete," Lusamine sighed out. Ash snapped a glare to her, but the woman hardly paid him any mind. At best, she was looking past him, to where Serena was, with an amused expression. "You can't have everything in this world."

"Shut up!" Ash snapped. He took another step upwards. "Lillie, if you do this, Nebby-"

"I know," Lillie breathed, her voice choking. She still wouldn't look at him, but her body was shaking. Suddenly, Lusamine grabbed her daughter's face roughly.

"Now, now, Lillie, what did I tell you?" the woman said, her face cold. "Crying is unbecoming of a lady. Attachment is unbecoming, as well. Had I known of your little excursions to the lab, I would have never allowed them. Your attachment to Cosmog has been a thorn in my side these last six months. You don't wish to disappoint your mother, do you?"

"Stop talking!" Ash roared. He could hear the control and manipulation in the woman's voice. It explained everything about Lillie: her fear of getting scolded, her panic at thinking she'd lost even a single thread of clothing. Lusamine had gripped her mind and never let go. Knowing that, Ash and Pikachu ran straight up the stairs, only for Guzma to step down and punch forward. He barely dodged the attack, trying to get past him, only for Guzma's other arm to nail him in the stomach and push him back.

"You better be movin' ahead, Madam President. I'll buy you some time to get the jet runnin'," the leader of Team Skull called back. Lusamine arched an eyebrow, letting go of Lillie's face to put a hand on her shoulder. A thrill of fear gripped Ash's heart and body when he saw Lillie in full. She looked almost dead, tears of pain and anguish leaking from her eyes. It screamed that she didn't want to do this, didn't want to go home, but knew she had no other choice no matter the strength she'd found if she wanted to protect everyone, including Nebby. Worse than that, seeing Lusamine holding to her daughter's defeated shoulders, it was like tentacles that were wrapping around her, suffocating her.

A smirk was on Lusamine's face. "You're too sweet, Guzma. Come, Lillie. It's time you returned home. I've had Wicke prepare quite the welcome feast for your return. We can wash all that grime off you as well, so it can be like old times."

"Yes, mother," Lillie said, her voice dull and defeated. "Just don't hurt him…"

"I have no plans of hurting him…needlessly. If you fear that, you should have never gotten attached. It would have made this so much easier, but I suppose I have your worthless brother to blame for that," Lusamine said. She started walking, pushing Lillie forward. Ash wheezed, having been pushed to the sides of the manor stairs. Guzma was there, too, Golisopod out front with a sinister expression. He pushed himself, trying to get up and intercept the pair of mother and daughter. "His rebelliousness turned him ugly and nearly took you over, but now that's all over. He had his use in the end, and now we're reunited, after all."

"Yes, mother…" Lusamine seemed pleased with the response.

"No! Lillie! Nebby!" Ash screamed. Guzma was there again, grinning ferally. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Brick Break," Guzma said. Pikachu swung upward, his shining tail meeting with the shining claw of Golisopod's. The clash resounded through the air, causing Lusamine to stop at the bottom of the stairs for a just a moment.

"Don't tarry too long, Guzma. What would I do without my handsome, strong bodyguard?" the woman said, a slight giggle on her lips. It made Ash shudder and swallow. Guzma seemed to grin at that. "Now, Lillie, did you have fun? No doubt you have many adventures to speak of. I have some work to do, but once you've cleaned the filth off yourself and your clothes have been laundered, we can spend some time together. I'd like to know of how much more beautiful you may have become since I allowed you to dillydally around."

"Lillie!" Ash screamed once more, but the response fell on deaf ears. Lillie could do nothing, make no move. She was wrapped up in her mother's tentacles, ones that seemed almost familiar to Ash, even if they were no more than his own imagination interfering. More than that, she was showing her nobility in saving Nebby, who Ash noticed was inside the box from earlier as it twisted and squirmed, boarding the turbojet with Lillie and her mother. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu roared from his locked down position. Thunder jetted from his body, engulfing Golisopod, whose attack broke and allowed Pikachu to swing upward. Ash turned around, planning to run straight for Lillie.

"Nuh-uh, kiddo!" Guzma snapped out, his fist impacting with Ash's chest and driving him back yet again. "Yer not gettin' anywhere near Miss Lusamine."

"Out of my way, Guzma!" Ash stared into Guzma's eyes, facing him down in a challenge, but the man didn't budge. Pikachu broke off of Golisopod and returned to Ash's side. Guzma's lips twitched upward, almost like he wanted to cackle or something.

"I don't think so. I'm your boy Guzma, the hated boss that beats you down and beats you down and never quits! Who the hell do you think ya are to put a stop to Miss Lusamine? Yer nothin'! Nothin' to me! Nothin' to her! But I'm not lettin' you take that happy ending away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but no happy ending is gotten by hurting others!"

"Of course, it is!" Guzma called, pointing forward. The whine grew louder as Golisopod rushed in with crossed arms, straight for Pikachu. "Break ya down to build you up! Isn't that a maxim of the trials? Huh? It's a load of crap! The only way you get anythin' in this world is by destroyin' everythin' else and reducin' it to nothin'!"

"That's not true!" Ash screamed. Guzma was punching at him again, and Ash met the blow head on with his own fist, straining against it. Guzma's fist opened, grabbing Ash's own and pulling him close to headbutt him, that ever-present leer taunting him so thoroughly.

"Oh, I can't wait for ya to realize how wrong ya are! When you feel that despair and know that you're  _nothing_. The whole damn world's gonna burn, and I'm gonna watch it happen!" he said gleefully. Ash struck out with his other fist, knocking the man on the side of his head as Pikachu dodged the X-Scissor. A Flamethrower came rocketing from the top of the steps, nailing the Mouse Pokémon as Plumeria walked down calmly.

"You're getting way too involved in this mess, boss," she said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Returning to Aether is more important."

"Of course," Guzma said. He jammed his head forward to make contact with Ash's head, and the raven-haired trainer flew back a bit, rubbing at it from the pain. "The president is anxious to get started, and I'm pretty excited, too. A brand new world; one where  _we're_  the chosen ones. Once we make that little thing open the way-"

"You won't lay a hand on Nebby!" It was Clemont's voice that had joined the fray as Charjabug zipped forward, slamming right into Golisopod. The beast stumbled a little from the surprise attack as Clemont ran to the edge of the stairs. Beyond him, Ash could see Serena and Gladion still fighting against the Skull grunts as they pushed back towards the turbojet. "We won't let you hurt any part of our family!"

"Family? Don't talk to me about family, kid!" Guzma snapped. "You've been beatin' down on my family since you got to this region, and yer still actin' like yer takin' the high road? Just because some Kahuna acknowledges you, or because yer doing the trials or somethin' big for the League ya think yer some chosen kids or somethin'. It makes me  _sick_. At least the president has the ability to see sense: she knows who are the  _real_  chosen ones."

"Boss, you talk way too much, too," Plumeria said, her Salazzle landing deftly near Charjabug and taking a swipe at it. Guzma had to chuckle at that one.

"Ya have a point," Guzma said. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers together. The sound was surprisingly loud over the whine of the turbojet that was beginning to rise into the air, despite the engines whirring. "Boys, sorry to do this to ya, but have some fun!"

"You got it, boss!" came the cries from above. It was a split second, but Ash looked up to see all the Skull grunts that were presently hanging from the balconies or teeming out of the mansion. They had reinforcements. Ash snapped back to Guzma. The man was backing away, his place soon filled with Skull grunts.

"I'd love to beat ya down further, twerp," he spoke with that same grin, "but the president needs me. She chose  _me_ , and all the others as the winners and sometimes, ya gotta have priorities, am I right?"

"Guzma," Plumeria said shortly, leaping off the stairs as she coaxed him along, "you're not going to be seeing any world of yours if you don't hoof it."

"Yeah, yeah," Guzma said, still walking backwards. A sudden explosion landed near the stairs, a Sludge Bomb having been launched at them from the newly encroaching army. "Later, loser. Try not to die; I wanna see your face when we take everything that little one has to give. Maybe then the two of you will match!"

With another barking laugh, Guzma backed off, recalling Golisopod and jumping after his subordinate towards the rising turbojet. Plumeria's Salazzle showcased extraordinary jumping skills as both her trainer and Guzma latched on to it and they bounded on to the airship. Serena and the others were nowhere near close, and the jet was nearly out of their reach.

"Ash, look out!" Clemont yelled just in time. Ash turned his head to see a swarm of Air Cutters heading right for him. Pikachu leapt back and Ash nabbed him, just as the attack slammed into the stairs. The explosion lifted him off his feet, sending him into Clemont as the two skidded across the poorly manicured lawn of the Po Town mansion.

"Ash! Clemont!" Serena cried. There were no words or questions that needed to be asked. They had failed in rescuing Lillie. Gladion approached, Null swiping aside a pack of Gumshoos with Crush Claw, his fists trembling.

"Damn that woman…she had Lillie in her grasp the moment she caught sight of her," he spat. Ash pushed himself to his feet as his Pokémon gathered round, ignoring the blond. Instead, he helped Clemont up and looked around, both on the ground and in the sky. The Aether Turbojet was gone, Lillie and all of their shared foes with it. No matter Lusamine's lies to Lillie, Guzma had revealed the truth of it: they'd utterly destroy Nebby if it meant achieving their "new world", whatever that meant in their case. Ash could only guess it was something to do with the Ultra Space, which wasn't a pleasant thought at all.

"I think we have bigger problems," Bonnie said, balling her fists in anticipation of the fight. Each of the assault group were together, drawing close to one another. The Skull grunts had most certainly gotten their second wind and were preparing for the next round, encircling them.

"Yo, best to give up!"

"We got yous surrounded like…like…like we got yous surrounded!" another one said. Some of them were back to their silly posing, while others were tossing their pokeballs up and down. Ash flashed a glare at all of them, drawing close to his friends even more now that they were together, even if surrounded. His Pokémon took a front position, Hakamo-o and Lycanroc nearest him with growls on their lips.

"Yo, it's best to give up. Then I can be promoted to admin!" the first one called, holding his hand out, like he was offering it to them.

"Hey, why do you think  _you'd_  be promoted to admin? I want that position, too!"

"Yo, bro, you realize only Plumeria is admin. You'd have to beat that woman to get your admin position!"

"Woman? Plumeria is too  _scary_  to be a woman! I still wanna be promoted but…" Ash felt like he was watching a circus, yet they were so thoroughly surrounded that he couldn't see a way out of this situation without at least one of them getting hurt. Pikachu looked around worriedly, finding no way out, as well.

"Then why don't you promote this!" pierced another cry, though this one didn't sound like it was coming from the ground below or from the mansion, but…further up above? "Seed Bomb and Leech Seed!"

"Bubblebeam!" The cries sounded familiar, prompting Ash to look up just as the Seed Bomb struck, blasting the inner ring of Skull grunts that were surrounding them. Then came the seeds, striking into the heart of it all and wrapping tightly around the enemy to hold them in place before a Bubblebeam and Psybeam struck home, cutting through the crowd. As if a coup de grace, a giant shadow suddenly landed between Ash and the ring of Skull thugs, rising up to reveal the face of a smug Bewear.

"Yo! Who's doin' damage to our town? !"

"Who? Prepare for more town damage if that's what you think!"

"And make it a double, this rain's enough to drink!" Ash couldn't believe the grin that was widening on his face as he was finally able to look up and see the all too familiar balloon floating in the sky above them, a big blue shape lowering a ladder to them rapidly.

"To protect the world from ugly thugs!"

"To unite all people in sweeping them under the rug!"

"To denounce the evils of beauty queens!"

"To extend our reach and achieve our dreams!"

"Jessie!" Serena cried out at the same time as the magenta haired diva.

"James!" Ash could have sworn he heard Clemont's voice in there.

"Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, Team Skull, or you'll lose the fight!"

"Dat's right!"

"Wobba wobb wobba!" The remnants of Team Skull were staring up with dumbfounded expressions before looking amidst themselves. It was almost like they didn't even know what to do or how to think for themselves now that something had deviated from the script they had been given. After a second of staring, Jessie finally leaned her way out of the balloon.

"Stop staring and gawking, twerps!" she snapped angrily, kickstarting their brains. "We're here to stop Team Skull and their leaders for the glory of Team Rocket! So, are you coming aboard or what?"

To that, Ash could only grin. They weren't done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Things are heating up real fast here! To talk about the beginning of the Ash and Gladion slug fest, we've seen Ash snap enough to wrestle with someone (Lucario) but in this case, it feels very personal to him, because he felt connected to Gladion and he cares about Lillie like family, so seeing Gladion betray his family…yes. On top of it, I needed a good reason for Gladion to go with them on their rescue attempt. Being socked in the face and realizing how badly you screwed up is a good incentive, though do note that it's not like our main group trusts him after his major flub up.
> 
> More importantly, though, is everything with Lusamine and Guzma, where I hope I portrayed their personalities and relationship with each other as well. For Lillie, as well, despite them coming to rescue her, it was this conflict for her; being faced with her mother for the first time in six months really does a number on her, psychologically. There's also Hakamo-o and Team Rocket, but who cares about them, right?
> 
> I'm really excited for the next batch of chapters, so I hope you all are, too! Until then, however, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	26. A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I've gone and opened up a Patr(e)on page! You can see the link on my profile page, and I hope that I can have some support from all you. There's lots of great things I'll provide for those who pledge support to me on that page, including some early chapters or notes, and even some writing tips. I hope I've earned that from you! But for now, Chapter 26!

Chapter 26

A Secret

"Well, twerp, hurry up already! We can't hold these bozos off forever!"

"Yo, who you calling-gah!" The Skull member was suddenly slammed by an impromptu attack from Bewear. He landed amidst his comrades and they fell like bowling pins, knocking into yet another group of Team Skull and sending them scattering. Clemont looked up, seeing a ladder being lowered over the side of the balloon basket. They had to make their decision now.

There was really only one choice.

"Coming aboard!" Bonnie yelled out. She bent down to pick up Dedenne and scrambled for the rope ladder. The second it touched the ground, she was on it, clambering upwards with Rotom buzzing ahead. Clemont had to admit that he was surprised on how well Bonnie and Rotom could get along in a crisis, for all the sniping they did to each other.

"Right, we'll be there in a sec. Everyone, return!" Ash called out, calling back his larger Pokémon that would likely cause the balloon to capsize. This was no different for Serena, who was forced to call back both of her own. Clemont had no real problem, Bunnelby and Charjabug leaping on to him.

"Let's make this quick," Serena said once she returned her Pokémon. Gladion and Null were still in action, the latter whipping its head around to blast back the ever-increasing circle of grunts. "Gladion, we need to go! Now!"

"Urgh," the boy grunted out. Clemont could see that it seemed he wanted to vent all his frustrations on the current enemy before them, but knew the smartest course of action would be moving to save his sister. If he was honest, Clemont couldn't blame the boy; had he been in Gladion shoes, he might've chosen the same exact options. People did crazy things for their siblings, even if Gladion's was more misguided than most. The inventor was sure that Ash could understand that, too, despite their scuffle, but it was hard to trust someone that had befriended them and then used that friendship against them.

The only easy factor to know was that whatever Lusamine was planning with Nebby, Team Skull, Lillie and the Ultra Space, it would not be a good thing. Heahea was more than enough proof of that.

"Clemont!" Serena called for him and the bespectacled boy looked up to see his friend already climbing up the rope ladder. Ash was underneath her, and seemed determined to not look up until Serena was safely inside the balloon. With a loud screech of joy, Bewear was sailing through the enemy forces, who seemed to be utterly taken aback and scrambling to recover after the surprise attack.

"We're on it! Let's move, Gladion!" He didn't know where it came from, but he walked right over to the blond older brother and grabbed him by his hood, pulling him along to the rope. He shoved him forward to ensure that he would start climbing up first and then immediately followed after (after the boy had returned Null, of course).

Some Air Cutters suddenly flashed by, nearly impacting with the ladder and slicing it, but Clemont tried not to pay attention to that. Sure, his legs were shaking horribly, but he continued onward and upward until, at last, he had set himself on relatively firm ground in the very familiar Meowth balloon. It was a tight fit.

"Didn't calculate this…" James wheezed out. That much was obvious. Clemont squeezed himself to a corner of the balloon and looked over the edge, grabbing Charjabug as Bunnelby hopped to the edge.

"Uh, let's get out of here!" he called. Jessie instantly aimed her pokeball below, recalling Bewear and cradling the pokeball.

"Seconded. Rocket Thrusters, on!" Meowth cried, pressing a button. As expected, the sides of the balloon opened up, revealing the usual rockets from within, igniting furiously. Clemont would have stared in awe but for the Zubat and Golbat that were approaching them all too quickly.

"Bunnelby, Mudshot!" Clemont called. Next to him, squeezing their way to the sides were Ash and Gladion calling for a Thunderbolt and Night Slash. As it turned out, Gladion had a Honchkrow that was flying right for their incoming pursuers. The rockets were beginning to pick up thrust, taking them away from Po Town, and Clemont only hoped it could carry them far enough to make their next destination. The attacks hit their pursuers, driving the Pokémon backwards, though some of their loose attacks were sailing for the balloon.

"Crabrawler and Inkay, knock them away!" James called, sending the Bubblebeam and Psybeam to intercept with the cutting wind before it could puncture them. They just barely managed to do so, and seconds later the balloon was safe and blasting away from Po Town. "All right, where to?"

"Uh…" Serena seemed shocked speechless, and Clemont couldn't blame her. Sure, they had worked together numerous times, but having Team Rocket simply show up, offering to help them with nothing in return seemed suspicious.

"Close your mouth twerpette, we're not doing this for charity," Jessie said, folding her arms with a surly expression. "Look, we're on orders to take out ARC, but that's not happening any time soon, and we don't really feel like it. So, we figured we'd take out a rival organization with Team Skull, and you twerps seem to constantly encounter them."

"Is that all?" Bonnie asked, leering at Team Rocket alongside Rotom. Clemont could admit that it was quite the bitter pill to swallow. Of course, it was a pill that Ash appeared to have absolutely no problem with.

"Sounds fine to me. Get us to the Aether Paradise," he said. His head turned and Clemont looked straight at him, trying to understand what was going on in his best friend's brain. It didn't take him all that long to understand just why Ash was trusting them. It was the same reason he was trusting Gladion (if one used the word "trusting" loosely, at least). Lillie and Nebby were more important than problems between them. There was no telling what Guzma and Lusamine could do.

"Yes, sir!" Meowth said, pressing another button to make the rockets change direction. "Aether Paradise it is!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Let's just…hope we make it in time," Gladion said, his hand gripping the basket as his nails dug into its material angrily. Clemont could see the rage and self-hatred boiling within his fellow blond. "My mother is deluded and insane. Whether she succeeds or fails in whatever she wants to do with Cosmog, it isn't good for either Lillie or everyone else. And it's…damn it…idiot!"

"Then tell us everything," Serena said sternly, like she was giving an absolute order to him. Gladion watched her, clearly debating what he should say, or rather whether he could remember it.

"All I know is that she and the Foundation have been running experiments for years. Six years, give or take," he said, drawing all of the eyes to him. "They store most of the data in an underground lab. Granting, my father started it all, but he was more…ethical about things. His was for defense after something about glimpsing into the Ultra Space. Back then, the Foundation was normal, I think…I wouldn't know, since I was only about ten at the time. But Lusamine changed, abused us, especially Lillie.

"She wanted us to be these model children, but I couldn't stand it. I could see underneath her disguise after a while and I left. That might have been when she really became obsessed with the Ultra Space, though I didn't know it until Guzma had me in his grip…until she tightened the noose, and I…"

"The Ultra Space…" Ash mused, cutting off Gladion's current state of self-loathing. He was likely thinking about his battle in Heahea City, Clemont surmised. There was something resting inside of there, something that Nebby's power leaked out to…and it was dangerous. "If Lusamine opens those portals with Nebby or something like that…"

"Not good," Clemont confirmed.

"This is way more dangerous than we thought," Serena observed. "Not just for us, but for the entire region or the world. If Lusamine succeeds, we could be looking at the Ultra Wormhole splitting wide open and offering a channel to those beasts attacking. We saw what just  _one_  did to Heahea."

"Yeah, Clemont." Ash was now the one with the instructing tone, and the inventor had a feeling that he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm on it. The IRCS was installed properly, so contacting the entire region should be little problem," Clemont assured him, digging into his backpack. Charjabug also went in and pulled out the communications device he was looking for in seconds, handing it over to him.

"If you do that, won't they know we're coming?" Gladion asked in alarm. At this statement, James gave a rather hearty and nervous chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure they do, old chum," he told to them, pointing in the direction of their destination. Aether Paradise was approaching, sooner than Clemont thought, but certainly not soon enough, no matter the time that had already passed. The turbojet was nowhere to be seen, and Clemont knew they had landed long ago. What made it really official were the employees gathered out front…and the cannons on the floating, mechanical island that were being aimed up at them.

"Looks like mother's been busy arming her stronghold, too," Gladion spat out, drawing to the edge. Honchkrow had kept pace with them the entire time, and Ash was now calling Toucannon back out to the fray. Gourgeist and Inkay also floated with the duo. "Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

"Toucannon, Echoed Voice!" Ash yelled out. Suddenly, the loud sound of the cannons firing pierced the air. It wasn't normal ammunition, seeming to have been made from energy of some substance that fired outward. The Pokémon struck, flying back and forth with incredible speed as the balloon rocked from the force of the attacks. Clemont decided to waste no more time and he began punching in his connecting password to sync up with the Inter-Regional Communications System.

The screen lit up as it should, causing Clemont to take solace despite the war of shouting and attacks that was taking place around him. Bonnie drew close and Clemont touched some buttons on the screen. There was no time to waver. He swallowed his insecurity and pressed the "Connect Region" button. The screen exploded with numerous, smaller screens, and Clemont stood tall, despite not being able to see everyone, speaking as concisely as he could.

"This is a message to all Kahunas and captains of the Alola Region," he said, purely and confidently, trying to keep his voice steady regardless of the suddenly slowed approach to the Foundation. "There's a battle now being fought at the Aether Paradise. Myself, Clemont, and my companions Ash, Serena and Bonnie are en route to the Paradise as I send this message. As of right now, the tipping point might be about to fall and…" Here, Clemont paused, wondering just what else was to be said about the situation. He was connected to the entire region, not just the Kahunas and those he was trying to reach. Delicacy was important, so he went with the safest facts.

"Team Skull has set a plan in motion that must be stopped at the Aether Paradise right  _now_!"

The inventor waited not a second for response as the balloon was suddenly rocked. He pitched to the side, held up by James and Bonnie. Ash was still shouting commands to Toucannon, but his prized flier was beginning to look exhausted. Clemont closed his screen and tossed it to Charjabug, who snapped it in with a String Shot and placed it in his bag. That done, he ran to the edge and looked over, as well. Their balloon was almost entirely pinned down.

"This isn't happening," Gladion spat. "They've got us completely locked down!"

"Not for long," Ash said and Clemont saw the boy slip his bag off to the ground while he reached inside. Pikachu hurled a Thunderbolt at some of the incoming cannon fire, blasting it apart but causing the wind to pitch the balloon around.

"Ash, you're seriously…?" Serena asked, indicating just what she thought Ash would do. Sure enough, the boy had pulled out the familiar flute he'd inherited from his father, the keystone he'd also received having since been placed into its surface, but laying dormant.

"We don't have time," Ash insisted. "Right now, those cannons and employees are the only things standing between us and stopping Lusamine from doing something that could open the door to destruction. We can't stay here."

"If you're going to do something, hurry it up, twerp!" Jessie yelled before commanding a Shadow Ball. Ash didn't waste time with any indication of hearing her; he simply raised the flute to his lips and blew a single note, loud and clear. Pikachu's ears twitched, and he waited. Gladion also looked confused, but Clemont just held on, knowing what would come next.

_Keeeeeeeew!_  The shrill cry of Latias filled the air and the inventor turned just in time to see the red Eon Pokémon come soaring in. The inventor seriously doubted the turbojet was faster than her. He was also certain that she must have seen the reason Ash was calling her there in an instant, because she wasted no time on the greetings. An orb of mist formed near her mouth and she fired it into the group of Aether employees. It exploded, blasting them backwards. That was only half the battle.

"Good to see you, Latias? Been well?" Ash asked, his voice dripping with haste. Latias nodded briefly, whipping in midair. "Great, use Psyshock and take out those cannons! Team Rocket, the second that attack is going, get us down there!"

"On it!" Meowth said, his paw resting right over a button. Latias blasted forward, quick as could be; now, Clemont was certain that the Aether Turbojet couldn't rival her speed. Her stubby claws glowed purple and fired, streaming out in multiple ribbons of energy. They slammed into the cannons, obliterating them with a single blow. They were finally safe to land. "Blastin' off!"

"Yeah, no thanks," Bonnie drawled. Meowth slammed on the button and the balloon shot forward, aiming right for the perfectly manicured surface that was the ground floor of the Paradise. Bonnie got ready, along with all the others around them. Latias pulled back, looking like she wanted to nuzzle Ash as he smiled at her.

"Sorry to ask this of you so soon, Latias," Ash said to her kindly, "but I need you to get anyone you can of the Kahunas and captains here. Any trainer who's willing to fight!"

Latias cooed in agreement and suddenly disappeared, already gone to fulfill the request from Ash. In that moment, the boy looked extraordinarily like his father, a fact that Clemont found amusing. That distracting thought faded away in light of the approaching surface. Ash suddenly reached out to grab Clemont's hand. He, in turn, grabbed ahold of Gladion. Soon, they were connected in a chain, ready to jump into the fallen Aether employees.

"Everyone ready?" Serena cried. No one nodded, mostly because they didn't have a chance to. They just jumped, Team Rocket included, and fell towards the surface. While they did, James (who was on the end) pulled out another device.

"Remote controlled balloon away!" James cried, pressing another button. The Meowth Balloon suddenly moved on its own, aiming for an area to touch down and land next to a pouring fountain. It was beyond cool to see the improved version of it working so well, but Clemont had to focus more on his impending landing.

That part took no time at all.

"Intruders! Intruders on the main deck!"

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" Serena called. It made Clemont flinch, the way the sudden Flamethrower blasted their opponents back the second they touched down. Another employee was standing, shock written all over his face.

"M-Master Gladion…?" he called. Said boy scowled, whipping around to face the man. He had decided that force was the best answer in this case, obviously.

"Where is my mother?" he demanded, not willing to take any other answer. The employee blinked, but eventually rose a shaky finger to point up towards the top floor of the island. Clemont followed it, but all he could see was the side of what looked like a mansion along with a glass ceiling that seemed to cover the entire top floor. "Of course she is…"

"Let's hurry it up!" Ash yelled. Toucannon had flapped back down to him, prompting Ash to return her. Clemont did the same for Bunnelby, the poor Digging Pokémon looking so exhausted after all the attacks. Gladion turned away, not even issuing a command for Honchkrow to knock the man out. Shaking his head, Clemont followed.

"Okay twerps, let's review," Jessie said as she inserted herself into the group while they ran. "This Lucid chick is planning on using some puffball to open some portal with those freaky things from Heahea City that could potentially destroy things. Is there a way to stop her?"

"Other dan you butcherin' da names, Jess, pretty sure you got it right. I'm wit her on askin' da question, though," Meowth said. They were all scampering along, nearing to the doors that would lead inward. Clemont had a sinking feeling that they'd be ambushed the second they stepped inside. Ash and Serena's body language said they agreed.

"If there would be any information on how to stop her, it would be in the labs," Gladion told them all. "That's where they did all the research on the Ultra Space, and how to defend our world from it. But we don't have time for that! Lillie…she's top-"

"So, we need to get to the Conservatory?" Clemont asked, putting a stop to Gladion's words. The boy grit his teeth, clearly realizing the reason that Clemont was doing so. It ultimately resulted in Gladion shaking his head profusely.

"Not those. The ones on the bottom floor. The secret side of Aether. We could get there through the service elevator on the side," the blond made sure to inform them. That brought their group screeching to a certain halt, Ash and Serena whipping looks back at him.

"Will it work? Can we really get the information to stop Lusamine there?" Ash demanded of him. Gladion folded his arms, his eyes vacillating between clear and clouded.

"I think. Depends on what they have lying around. If it's anything like before, they won't be all that smart about it. That doesn't mean we can just leave Lillie there. We take too long and she'll start her work, and Lillie…I'll have…"

"Then we have to split up," Serena said. Clemont had to agree. He stepped forward.

"I'll go to the labs with Gladion. You know your way there the best, so it would be for the best if you helped us. I know you want to save her because of your mistake, but this is no time to let your own self-hatred get the better of you. We'll need the labs if we hope to save  _anyone_ ," he said to the boy. Gladion looked conflicted about that very idea, obviously still thinking he needed to rescue Lillie, himself. However, after a moment, he sighed, allowing Serena to walk forward.

"Ash and I will rescue Lillie. Top floor, right? That just means we'll have to find a way up there," she said. Her words were a promise to Gladion that they wouldn't fail in their attempt, no matter how much they could potentially be held back. The blond looked at Ash, as if searching him for that same promise. Clemont didn't think there was any doubt of that.

"Use the main elevator," was Gladion's eventual response, letting go of his anger. A show of trust, at long last. "Our group will use the service elevator to meet up with you. So…just…"

"Count on us," Ash told him. That was enough for Gladion, who looked to swallow and face their group's destination. Clemont glanced to his best friends and nodded, needing no more words to be shared. They all had their own things to do if they were going to see things safely through. "Let's go, Serena!"

"Be safe!" Bonnie called, wishing them farewell as they ran for the main doors.

"No use standing around," Jessie insisted. Gladion clearly agreed because he began to take short, but quick and furious, steps that the others were forced to keep up with. Clemont decided to not fall behind and he strode after the boy. Their group, Rotom buzzing around above them like some sort of surveillance system, hastily proceeded to the service elevator that was their destination.

Rounding the corner, Clemont was relieved to find there were no employees waiting for them. Perhaps Lusamine figured that the cannon fire would be enough to fully deter them from whatever direction they would come from. It wasn't like anyone could anticipate a Latias, of all things. However, while Rotom was giddy with the excitement of having seen one, Clemont was far more worried than any of his companions.

The thought had been growing ever since the reveal that the Aether Foundation was essentially a backer for Team Skull and all of their nefarious activities. With every extra piece of information that came to them, courtesy of Gladion, the confirmation grew and grew and was no longer disputable. The brand he had seen on that Bewear, on one of the other Pokémon in the conservatory, hadn't been mere chance. It hadn't even been just the Skull marking that the man near the Jangmo-o had suggested. Perhaps at one time it had been, but now it was twisted, because it wasn't just one brand, but two.

_They're sick…_ Clemont seethed to himself. This whole time, the Aether Foundation had posed as a force of good, and he looked up to them for their advancements. Now, however, the truth was plain. The darkness that had lurked in Alola for so long, allowed to fester, had come to light. Aether took the Pokémon that Skull captured and experimented on them for whatever purpose or reason. It was unethical. Immoral. Horrible. And it made Clemont want to vomit.

Knowing Aether was behind it, Clemont could also reason the one thing he didn't want to think about, but knew to be true. That just made him feel all the sicker.

"We're here," Gladion said, stopping outside the small, inset door that led to the service elevator. Clemont shook the disturbing thoughts from his brain to walk up to the small panel near the side.

"You're up, Rotom," Clemont told the Pokédex. Rotom floated down, allowing Clemont to wrench the panel open and plug the wires in. Rotom seemed to concentrate a moment, but eventually dinged.

"Rotom now has full control of the service elevator!"

"Let's go already!" Bonnie pushed all of them in as the doors slid open. He had to admit that she had a point: Ash and Serena were more than capable of saving Lillie, but there was no knowing the number of Skull grunts or Aether employees standing in their way, or how long it would take.

"We don't know what's waiting below, so be ready for anything," Gladion said. Team Rocket adopted the sternest of expressions as they boarded the elevator and Rotom sent it downward quickly, encasing them in a darkened tube. Bonnie was still looking at them suspiciously, especially as the three seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation, but Clemont didn't concern himself with their antics. What they would find in Aether's secret labs was of far more concern.

"Rotom and group has arrived!" Rotom called out with a ding, unable to help itself. The doors of the service elevator slid open, and Clemont's eyes widened.

"Intruders! They're-"

"Bewear, Brutal Swing!" Bewear was out of Jessie's pokeball in seconds. The employees that were there, some scientists included, began to scramble in the hopes of stopping them. Clemont raised his hand to join in on the fight, but felt James holding him back.

"No worries, old chap," the blue-haired man said with a smirk. Crabrawler shot out, clamping on his head affectionately, before diving into the crowd with a Power-Up Punch. Even Bonnie was getting in on the action with Dedenne as Rotom directed her strikes accurately. "You and the surly twerp should get into the labs and find that data."

"Uh huh…" Clemont breathed out. Team Rocket's goal was rather clear now. Not like they had a choice, however. Clemont sighed. "On it."

"Crabrawler, let's pull a leaf from the twerp's handbook! Spin around and use Bubblebeam!" Clemont was utterly surprised to see Crabrawler pulling off a Bubblebeam with such aplomb, but he had his task ahead of him. His hand shot out to grab Gladion's arm and began pulling him down the stairs that seemed to lead to the lab proper. It looked less populated through the door there.

"Some of them are escaping!"

"Don't let them get there! Branch Manager Faba will be furious!" Clemont felt his body shake a little as they ran through the crowd. Dedenne leapt in to hit an encroaching employee with a Nuzzle, allowing them to bound on to the stairs. Gladion turned back, gripping at another pokeball that he tossed forth.

"Toxapex, use Baneful Bunker and hold them off!" Clemont gave it a single look to see the Pokémon that Gladion was throwing out, looking like a much larger, dome-shaped version of Mareanie. It was crying out with a deeper voice as its feelers touched the floor and a purple shield was erected. Their pursuers slammed off of it and fell to the floor, looking poisoned. The duo reached the door and flew inside.

It was silent. There were no employees in the hall at present, all of the battle being relegated to the outside.

Clemont took the lead, walking down the halls. Some of the silence got to him as he looked in to some of the doors that they walked past. The rooms therein were empty, but provided a very strange feel to all of them. In one there was a hospital bed with straps. In another, there seemed to be empty tubes, like Pokémon were once stored inside of there. On the other side looked like a library full of research documents. The inventor thought of going in there a moment until he caught sight of the two doors further down the hall. Both had lights on, beckoning him towards them. Gladion kept close, the bright light from his pokeball indicating that Null was back out, growling something fierce. Clemont just reached up and patted Charjabug, resting on his bag.

"What's in this room?" he breathed out, stopping by the first door and attempting to peer inside. He heard Gladion suck in a breath before answering.

"The main laboratory." That was enough for Clemont, and he approached the door. It wouldn't budge, and Gladion came close, only for the door to slide open. They had never anticipated for the boy to return, he supposed.

The duo and Null stepped in to the large room and Clemont took it all in, his eyes widening as he did so. It was certainly an impressive lab, yet Clemont couldn't help but feel sick at whatever twisted experiments may have taken place here. There was a large tube near a wall, filled with some fluid. Then another apparatus was nearby, what looked like some sort of generator, though not one for producing electricity, he could say for sure.

Clemont ran a hand through his hair after he removed his hat, placing it on a nearby desk. Null growled further, seeming even more on edge. It went ignored, the inventor reaching the tube and placing a hand against it. It was cool to the touch, like it hadn't been used in quite some time. Looking around once more, he noticed a dent in the wall and moved to press it.

_Whoosh!_  The wall suddenly moved aside, and Clemont's eyes widened. There were at least five other tubes there, shattered and emptied of fluid. It was no doubt that whoever designed the place had been in a rush to clean them up.  _What happened in this place?_

His attentions shifted once again, this time to the desk where he'd placed his hat. There were papers there, shoved all over the place like the person in charge never cared to put anything back. More important, though, was the computer that was on. He quickly crossed the distance to it and clicked, seeing that the system was logged into. A lucky break, though one he would have been able to circumvent nonetheless. His mind instantly searched for any details he could find and immediately locked on to the most obvious: a folder labeled "Ultra Project".

"As good a place to start as any," he assured himself as he clicked on it. Gladion came closer, now obviously interested. The first document to pop up was an article by a man named Mohn.

"Father…" Gladion breathed out in Clemont's ears. The inventor ignored that, noticing the other words at the very top of the page; ones that began to unravel pretty much everything he possibly knew.

THE RKS SYSTEM

"RKS…I thought Faba developed that?" Clemont asked. Gladion scoffed, but provided no answer, prompting the blond to click on. He read aloud. "'The Ultra Space is a dangerous location, theorized to be tied to the blending and twisting of realms. For every world that is destroyed, it becomes a part of the Space, and grants the beasts that rest within more power'?"

"My dad was interested in something like this, though at the time, he wasn't sure it existed," Gladion told him. Clemont hardly cared about that. It was the destruction and blending of worlds he was more concerned about. It was almost like every world that had slipped past the tipping point was what formed the Ultra Space, or rather, gave it far more power than could have been anticipated. "It was something like fables, he discussed with me."

"'These beasts, I fear, are not random creatures of violence'," Clemont continued on, his breath shaking with every word. "'To this end, we must make creatures or strides in technology to battle against them, should they choose to invade our world, as I fear.' The document seems to list various experiments for the RKS System that failed. They seemed to have been stored in tubes because of their excessive violent nature and inability to be tamed. Though, it seems they did so without provocation and we're only stored until a way could be found to calm them."

" _Huuuuu_ …" Null growled even more loudly. Clemont kept reading, trying to find the answers necessary. The notes on the RKS System appeared to end in the records, like parts of it were erased and were instead replaced with rather preening notes about the project being abandoned, unfulfilled, the one successful product known as Type: Full having been fitted with a face mask, partially to restrain its immense ties to the Z-Crystals that granted it power while in a slightly inert state. Mohn seemed to no longer have any mention in the notes.

_Full…Type: Full…A face mask…_ Sickness was settling into Clemont's stomach as he read along, looking up at Gladion's steadfast partner, but he gave no further indication. His eyes raked back along the document that was on the screen, detailing all of the experiments that had taken place. They seemed normal at first, then around the time Mohn's name vanished from the documents, they started taking a very disturbing turn. No, not immediately after, but sometime later. They became almost…obsessive.

That was when he stumbled upon the part of the Ultra Space that was truly relevant. After ridding himself of the sickening detritus that was experimentation on Pokémon to create fuel from life energy for the Aether Turbojet, or replicate the same power from the Ultra Space that was found in Totem Pokémon, Clemont finally discovered the truth, the entire seeming reason for the Ultra Project in the first place.

"'What we will find beyond is a paradise'," he spoke aloud, bringing Gladion's full attention on to him. "'A place where dreams and realities mix, made up of those fallen worlds. It can be brought about by Cosmog and the stars, so interlinked and connected'. They…they found Cosmog six years ago, after the ushering wave of darkness from the Lake of the Moone."

"That makes sense," Gladion confirmed. "It's when everything changed for mother. Grief was no longer an object to her; she was obsessed with purpose."

"Yes, but even so, this is insane," Clemont noted, continuing to flick through the documents. "They were having Burnet research the Ultra Space, but what was the point if they already knew everything! They knew that Nebby was tied to it, could create the chimes and tones that would cause it to create enough gases so a portal could be opened. Nebby's energy always fueled the opening of it, because it's like a cry that attracts its natural…kind…"

"Cosmog is one of these Ultra Beasts, then?" Gladion asked. It was the only thing that made true sense. Nebby, no…Cosmog must have been from the Ultra Space, and that space had grown unstable, likely from Aether's experiments, or simply from so many worlds collapsing in the past, if the old theory was anything to go by.

And Lusamine was planning on making it give everything it had to give.

"We'll have to stop her," Clemont said seriously, slamming his hand against the computer screen. "Nebby is truly in grave danger. She'll suck it dry of energy by torturing it in order to force it to open the portal. He's full of celestial energy, the kind of energy it can only accumulate through a couple means if this report is correct."

"And what are those means?" Gladion demanded sharply. Clemont sucked in a breath, looking back at the report a second. There was something about music, and ancient rituals, and the alignment of stars…no, perhaps it was more in line with the alignment of worlds. Those destroyed worlds perhaps? Where all the universes could touch each other? It would make Clemont's head spin if he spent more time looking at it, but the result was clear as day: his theory on frequencies hadn't been far off. That, combined with whatever way Lusamine was planning on torturing Nebby would no doubt open the portal to the Ultra Space wide and call it in.

Then she'd let the beasts feast on  _this_  world.

"Gladion, your sister and Nebby are in more danger than we realize, but I do have an idea for how to stop them, and it concerns interrupting the process entirely," he said, coming to a stand as he looked at the desk. His mind was already thinking up schematics and blueprints of what would be needed to free the little one, but there was still something at the back of his mind; something which came to the forefront upon seeing a note.  _Type: Null could possibly regain its full power as a beast killer, with the Z-Ring, should it be tamed through its love and affection._  Like a last gift, from father to son, he supposed. "But…is there ever a moment that you stop lying?"

"What are you talking about?" Gladion snapped. Clemont turned around and grabbed the boy, flashing his eyes angrily.

"Null… _he's_  the RKS System, isn't he? The one they created to destroy the Ultra Beasts. To take in any kind of power, even those from the Z-Rings, for that end. The only one that managed to work!" Clemont yelled. Gladion's eyes grew wide, and then his body slumped.

"I knew the reason father had created him, and I met him, but he was violent…unsafe, though more tame than the others," Gladion explained. "But then, one day, Faba let slip what he was attempting to do and I couldn't let them. I freed Null, destroyed the containers with the others, even if they didn't survive, and I ran. If you knew the horrible things that man forced him to-"

The door slid open, interrupting the conversation. Null growled even more, vicious, violent and ready to kill whoever was entering the room. Clemont let go of Gladion and turned to face the newcomer. He wasn't at all surprised by who it was, and it made his body quake with anger as he stepped around the desk.

"Honestly, that woman! Who does she think she is?" Faba was muttering, apparently unaware of anyone else's presence. "I  _thought_  we were waiting another month or two for the convergence, but she's always so impatient. 'Faba, do this', 'Faba, develop that'. Yes, Madam President, the tonal extractor  _is_  complete, but you don't need to nag me."

"Faba…" Clemont growled out, surprised at the ferocity from his own voice. The scientist at last stopped his mumbling and looked up. He blinked, as if surprised to see them there. Clemont could barely contain his rage. The sickening feeling was settling in once more; this was the man who experimented on Pokémon, on Nebby and Null. "You…"

"Ah, the boy, Clemont, right?" he asked in response. His hand flew up to his goatee, a frown settling on his face. "What are you doing down here? The area's strictly off limits. Hm…how did you even  _get_  here?"

"Don't you  _dare_  give me that!" Clemont slammed his fist down on to the computer angrily. "I…you…I admired you, and those reports…"

"Ah, yes, my experiments. Did you find them an enjoyable read?" Faba asked. Clemont's eyes drew themselves wider in horror, particularly when he saw the upturn of the man's lips into a smirk. "I'm quite proud of what we achieved with Cosmog. Did you know those experiments of trying to open the portal to the Ultra Space was what inspired the Turbo? Its endless source of energy is-"

"Shut! Your! Mouth!" Clemont roared, hanging his head low for just long enough that his glasses shined in the fluorescent lighting of the lab. Gladion and Null both tensed, though Faba didn't seem to care about them. "How could you? ! I admired you…I thought you were an amazing scientist…but you're just a hack! No, you're evil!"

"Well, that's a shame," Faba lamented with a sigh, though he generally sounded like he couldn't care at all. He raised a hand though, as if he was going to grasp something. "I was almost hoping we could collaborate someday, but if you've seen this and don't approve, well…I'm afraid you can't leave here."

"You're the one that won't be leaving," Clemont snapped. He grabbed his pokeball and tossed it forth, calling Luxray out. Just as well, Charjabug leapt off to join his ally, mouth clicking angrily, sharing in his trainer's passion. "Science isn't meant for this! It isn't meant to hurt anyone!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" Faba laughed, like he truly thought the notion was amusing, or naïve. Then he grinned at Clemont, looking almost mad in the lighting of the lab. "Then what will you do about it, boy?"

Clemont took a breath to steady himself and then glared at Faba, the man having called out his Hypno. He took one more moment to steady his quivering body before answering. "I'm going to destroy this lab and everything in it, including you!"

* * *

"Outta my way!"

"Chu pika!" Pikachu's Iron Tail slammed into the floor, sending a piece of the flooring flying up to slam into one of their opponents. They stumbled back, collapsing with the others that had been standing just beyond the front door. It may not have been locked, but they were more than ready for the intruders. Serena only hoped that Clemont was ultimately faring well on his own endeavor.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" she commanded loudly. A Sliggoo was coming to attack Ash, her boyfriend turning just slightly before Braixen's flame came rocketing out. It slammed into the Sliggoo and sent it backwards, finally leaving the front lobby clear for them to make a move.

"Let's get moving!" Ash said, turning back to her. Serena nodded wordlessly as the two once more set off. They had their destination in mind, though the difficult part would be finding the main elevator from where they were. After all, they weren't familiar with the layout, and time was most certainly of the essence.

Serena drew to Ash's side and they set off down the hallway that was directly in front of them. The honey blonde rapidly looked for any possible map that would point them in the right direction for the elevator they had ridden before, but she wasn't finding anything. She did hear footsteps, though. Clearly, their entrance had been quite loud. The two suddenly came to a stop, realizing that they were now at a fork in the road, unsure of which way to go.

"Should we split up?" Ash suggested. Serena shook her head; that would only be detrimental to their efforts. She was thinking quickly. The floors may not have all been the same, but they had to have  _some_  similarities between one another. "Well, whatever we're going to do, let's figure it out quick."

"Just a moment," she muttered, thinking rapidly. The part they were standing in was likely underneath the hangar where the jet had delivered Lusamine and the others. If that was the case, and the hangar was a straight shot to the main elevator, then it was possible that all roads would lead to it. Granted, reaching the elevator would be the easy part; getting it to run was another issue entirely. "It doesn't matter. I think both sides will join up with it!"

"Then let's hurry," Ash said. The sound of footsteps was coming from the right hallway, so Serena and Ash both turned left and dashed that way instead. Better to be pursued than to fight through every single employee that was coming their way. After all, Team Skull was still on the island.

Their feet pounded loudly against the floor, and soon another turn came, but Serena didn't worry about this one, immediately guiding the pair of them right in order to shoot straight up the hallway. There looked to be a courtyard ahead, though the main elevator wasn't present there. Instead, it seemed to be filled with employees. Some were looking around in confusion…looking at those that were defensive, like they were waiting. Ash gripped to a pokeball off his.

"There are only three of them, so let's make it quick," Ash said. Pikachu's cheeks sparked while Braixen twirled her wand. It was a good thing they were prepared, because the moment they stepped into the room…

"Get 'em!"

"Lycanroc, Stone Edge!" Ash cried out. Lycanroc emerged with a short howl, her paws touching to the floor. In seconds the stones raced out, driving a wedge between two of the employees and the other. Serena reacted.

"Braixen, Psyshock!" she called. Braixen stowed her wand away and swiped her claws forward. The purple streaks blasted out and impacted with the opponent's Shiinotic, blasting the Pokémon back. At the same time, Pikachu and Lycanroc struck with their quickest attacks to hit them all. The other employees were screaming and suddenly scattering from the battle taking place, even though it was already over. There was still one running for them, however, and the couple prepared themselves for the attack.

"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!" Serena opened her mouth to order an interception, but found herself interrupted by Ash grabbing her arm and pulling her aside. The destructively dark beam slammed into the hallway they had just come from. The screams that resulted were a sure sign that the Hyper Beam had struck there. Serena lifted her head to see the employee with the Dragonite approaching. "Honestly, Ash, what are you even thinking?"

"Lance, great timing," Ash spoke. It made Serena confused, coming to stand once more as the employee in front of them removed his cap and ran a hand through his red hair. She blinked, at last recognizing the man that was in front of them as Lance, Champion of the Kanto and Johto regions. He didn't look positively happy to see them.

"I got Clemont's message, so I figured you'd be heading here," the man spoke simply. There was no use wasting time with words. "Team Skull is supposedly launching an attack, but I see you fighting employees of the Foundation."

"Things are a little more complicated than that," Serena answered. Lance looked at her, indicating that he was listening to the things she had to say. Feeling emboldened by that, she continued on swiftly. "The Aether Foundation is  _behind_  Team Skull, or at least their latest activities. Clemont didn't share that because he didn't want to cause a panic, I think."

"Bless him for that. I don't think the League could survive another scandal like Lysandre Labs," Lance expressed with a sigh. "So, this nefarious plan of theirs is actually Aether's plan, and Team Skull is more like the muscle?"

"More or less," Ash explained. The courtyard had pretty much completely cleared out save for the three of them, while Lycanroc remained on alert, sniffing at the air. "They took our friend Lillie and her…I think it's kind of a Pokémon. Clemont is looking for any information on what they're planning and how to stop it, but considering the boss of Team Skull said they're going to do something destructive, I doubt it's a good thing."

"Most definitely not," Lance said, his face becoming rather taut. He looked thoughtful, like these events were confirming something in his brain and he wanted to make sure he understood it all. "So, it begins…"

"The tipping point?" Serena asked, receiving little more than a nod for her troubles.

"Roc!" Lycanroc suddenly barked, having obviously picked up on the scent of more pursuers. Their time for discussion was already up. Ash faced in their direction, ready for battle, but Lance closed the distance and held him back.

"Let me deal with Aether down here," he said simply. Dragonite flapped forward, a fierce expression upon its face. "You need to get to your friends, and you'll waste far more time than I will down here if I go instead. I'm sure Clemont's message was received by others, so there may be some reinforcements on the way."

"All right," Ash answered. Serena could tell he wanted to stay and fight, but also saw the logic and reasoning behind the whole entire situation, letting himself be guided along. "You be safe, Lance."

"That won't be a problem," the Champion spoke. He grabbed ahold of his garments and managed to rip them off his figure, revealing a jumpsuit underneath, emblazoned with the logo of the Pokémon G-Men. Serena raised an eyebrow at it, especially when the man walked forward while attaching his cape. The sight of the Aether employees that were giving chase was now as clear as day. "I am Lance, Champion of the Pokémon League. If you value your lives, stand down. If you don't, and wish to come at me…then I accept your challenge!"

"Guess we'll leave him to it, then," Serena said, a brief look of puzzlement flashing across her face. Ash and Pikachu nodded and began to run straight ahead from the entrance they had come through. Serena and Braixen kept pace with Lycanroc, who was still trying to sniff the air for any further interlopers. Soon as they had cleared the courtyard, a loud explosion followed. There was clearly no need to worry about Lance. "This situation is becoming way bigger than I thought…"

"Doesn't it always?" Ash tried to joke, though it was obvious he was focused on the end goal. So was Serena. Before long, the elevator was in sight, and with it were the sounds of more footsteps, though not coming from the hall they were in, but rather others that led to the elevator. What really made the couple stop, however, was the woman standing there, looking around with a fretful face.

Then she turned and saw them, just as the sound of the footsteps was closer. They didn't have much chance left.

"Hurry! On the elevator!" the woman cried. Serena looked to Ash, both clearly wondering if this was a trap of some sort, and whether they could trust the woman that was before them. Even louder footsteps. The time to make a choice was now. Her next words clinched it, though. "Please, you must save the young Mistress Lillie!"

"Pipi!" Pikachu cried, making their decision for them. No longer thinking, the couple surged forward as the woman also stepped on to the main elevator. The second they touched down, the woman pressed the button and the elevator rocketed upward, out of their pursuers' reach.

"Miss Wicke…" Serena breathed out, and she watched the woman as the Aether employee turned around. Her slightly shorter stature made her seem so diminutive, though it was less that and more the vulnerable expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, but it was all I could do," the mauve-haired woman replied. For a moment, she removed her glasses and wiped at her eyes. Serena kept staring, trying to figure out why Wicke, of all people, would help them. Not that they had much of a choice, but if Wicke was leading them into a trap, she was doing a heck of a great acting job. Still, both Serena and Ash remained wary. "I tried to remain silent, but…"

"I don't get it," Ash spoke, folding his arms across himself. "You work for Aether and Lusamine, so are you really helping us?"

Serena would have laughed if the situation called for it; that was so like Ash to just jump straight to the heart of the actual conversation. Wicke stopped her rubbing and replaced her glasses, looking straight at the both of them with an expression of conviction. "My allegiance lies with the Aether Foundation as it was first created.  _Not_  what it is today."

"What does that mean?" Pikachu looked just as confused while Lycanroc approached Wicke, sniffing at her. The Wolf Pokémon turned back and snorted a bit, showing that she approved of the woman. That relaxed them considerably, though they were still on alert. Wicke was considering her words, like she wanted to find how to approach the topic. She eventually did.

"Madam Lusamine is sick," she said simply, "and she's only gotten worse as the years go by. I don't use it to explain her actions away; goodness knows what she inflicted on the young master and mistress shouldn't be forgiven…"

The elevator was passing up now, coming near to the second floor, though Wicke appeared to have no thought of stopping there. Serena decided to ask her own question. "What happened? Please, tell us."

"It's not a happy story." Serena didn't care. She'd lived more than her fair share of unhappy stories in her lifetime, and this one was truly no different. If it would help her to find a way to rescue Lillie, though, she was happy to hear it. Wicke realized this and sighed. "They used to be so happy together: Lusamine, her husband Mohn, and their children, Lillie and Gladion. They formed the Aether Foundation as a means of protecting Pokémon. At the time, Team Skull was in its fledgling state, barely even a blip on Alola's radar.

"They were such happy times…I remember," Wicke seemed to be crying at this, but reined her tears in to continue with the story. "Gladion and Lillie so loved their mother, and each other. Almost inseparable. Mohn was working often, but he also loved his children, even to the point of sharing his work with them. Then, one day…he disappeared, though we're almost certain he died. Madam Lusamine was heartbroken, and grief almost took her. She shut herself away from her grieving children and I was left to take care of them."

"Well, he didn't lie about that part, at least," Ash spat out. Serena almost flinched; there was more than their fair share of bitter feelings towards Gladion. Wicke didn't seem to hear him, though, for she continued on with her story.

"I think that was when Skull started making a name for itself. They even tried to attack here, once…and that was when the president met Guzma, I believe. At the time, I thought nothing of it, other than the fact she let him leave of his own accord. Though it was after…everything changed…six years ago, when Madam Lusamine took ill."

"What was she sick with?" Serena asked. To that, Wicke shook her head.

"I never found out, nor did the doctors, but it was at that point that her sickness overtook her. She had a sudden obsession with the Ultra Space, claimed she would find Mohn," Wicke explained. "She was meeting with all manner of people around the time new Kahunas were chosen, and that obsession festered, I fear, following the meeting with someone who told her of Cosmog. Before then, it was mere curiosity, but when Cosmog was spoken of, the obsession grew. Soon, I fear, it became less about finding Mohn and more about returning to that perfect, beautiful time. Though her children were growing, she kept them rooted in the past. She dressed them as she wished. Made them act as she wished. It was like there was a toxin in the family, stunting all of them.

"The young master confided in me first, of his departure. I wished to convince him otherwise, but Master Gladion has always been stubborn."

"Explains a lot," Ash told her. She nodded in response, looking upwards as they were barreling closer to their destination. Serena kept her gaze fixed. It was amazing how different the two women were, Lusamine and Wicke. One could seem to care little for her own children, only wanting an idea of them, while the other loved them as if they were hers. That kind of love convinced Serena of Wicke's intentions.

"Unfortunately, his departure drove Lusamine further into madness. The trauma that Lillie endured…she wasn't even allowed to grieve for her father, and then her brother left!" Wicke cried out, becoming emotional from the thought. Serena reached out and placed a hand on Wicke's shoulder, smiling at her. That gave her the courage to continue on. "At some point, I'm not even sure if Madam Lusamine cared about her beautiful past, or if she cared more for the creatures in the Ultra Space. Considering that Mistress Lillie looked like a drawing of one that Lusamine had done in her illness, I wonder if, perhaps, she considered the Ultra Beasts her true family. And once Lillie left six months ago, I fear all attempt to clear her mind was gone."

"That's no excuse," Ash said. Serena looked to him, his stern expression radiating fury. "We lose things all the time, but that's no reason to put that pain on to other people! I know it had to have hurt, but throwing away family like they mean nothing…Lusamine might be twisted by pain, but there's nothing that can excuse what she's done."

"I'm well aware," Wicke told him, adjusting her glasses a little. "As I said, she took ill, but she made no efforts to heal herself, and she was all too aware of what she was doing. I fear that, deep down, she always wanted a perfect family and could never have it, so she resorted to extreme measures that made no sense."

Serena grimaced. Just like all the others…only Lusamine was worse, in some sense. She wasn't doing it for anybody but herself. At least people like Zinnia and Dalton, and even DARC, were trying to save others. Even Lysandre seemed to believe he was helping the world, no matter how insane he might have been. But Lusamine…Serena blinked, something Wicke said, coming to her mind. "But…all of this wouldn't have been possible without Cosmog, right?"

"Yes. Cosmog was, I think, the straw that broke the Camerupt's back," Wicke explained. "That was truly when she stopped having mere obsession and started planning, experimenting, doing things no sane human ought to do to any other living creature, especially her own children."

"But who told her about Cosmog? Who told her about Nebby?" Serena asked, trying to reason it all in her brain. "Was it Guzma…? Or did the Kahunas know something?"

"It was neither." Serena looked at Ash, the boy seeming confused. "It was a man who seemed to know immense details about the Ultra Space, or at least some means of accessing it, as though he'd long studied some ancient rituals. He visited the night that there was a dark cloud over Alola and the next Kahunas were chosen. But I thought you or someone knew all this; isn't there some sort of record?"

"Why would there be a record?" Ash asked. Serena narrowed her eyes, but her stomach dropped when Wicke next spoke.

"The one that set Lusamine on her path was the Vice President of the League at the time: a man named Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: How many saw it coming? Be honest. Actually, everything I wrote was in such a way that it should have been obvious, especially calling attention to the fact of everything from six years ago. But this was the chapter the truly connected the events of the Kalos Trilogy, to those of the Alola Trilogy. Michael just won't quit, even after death, will he?
> 
> That said, I realize in this chapter that I changed Faba quite a bit. Whereas he's delusional and wanting respect in the games, here he's truly deplorable. I hope this change is okay with all of you, as were all of the explanations that came in this chapter. It was tricky, but I'd like to think I presented it all very well. It'll only get more intense from here: Clemont vs. Faba, the race for Lillie, Lusamine's insanity. And when will the cavalry arrive? Or will they be too late?
> 
> This is some of the darker and more intense material, so I hope you're enjoying it. So, until the next chapter, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	27. A Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time (by quite a bit). However, like Chapter 25, I used a specific piece on repeat for the opening of this chapter called "Keyes the Dark Archbishop" from the Fairy Tail OST. It works very well. Also, please don't forget to support me on Patr(e)on! Now, let's go for Chapter 27!

Chapter 27

A Demon

"Luxray, use Wild Charge!" Clemont screamed, his voice ripping at his throat from anger. Luxray must have felt that impending rage inside of him, because as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon sparked, it came off as fury.

"Lux!" he growled and charged forward, leaving imprints of electricity behind.

"Oh ho?" Faba chuckled out, like he was amused. Clemont's face twisted into a snarl. "Future Sight!"

"Now!" Clemont roared. Luxray slammed into Hypno just as small portals appeared above its head and projectiles sailed into it. Hypno flew back from the force of the attack, slamming against some random machines. The sparks flew onto those machines and lit small fires that were just as easily snuffed out automatically. Clemont turned to his companion. "Get out of here, Gladion! Help Ash and Serena save your sister!"

"Oh, you're not leaving this lab," Faba chuckled out. He was stroking his goatee with one hand while another pulled out a small device, pressing it. There was a loud clunking sound, locking the door to the room as red lights began to glow like an alarm was set to go off. Clemont thought the last part was redundant, given that the whole Paradise likely knew they were here in the first place. "I have many more things to play with. Now that Null has been returned to me, I'd love to dissect it! See what makes its brain work! The possibility of that science is…titillating! It will raise me even higher!"

"Shut your mooooooouth!" Clemont screamed. "Restrain them with String Shot, Charjabug!"

"Chaja!" Charjabug cried, sending thick strings from his mouth that wrapped around Faba and the now standing Hypno. If he wasn't going to let them leave, then there was no way Clemont was going to let Faba go anywhere. He truly would keep good on his promise.

"Null, use Crush Claw!" Gladion ordered, the boy's face just as sickened as Clemont's. Null charged forward, his claw glowing a deep blood red as it sailed for Hypno. Hypno's pendulum swung back and forth while Faba laughed.

"Psychic!" he cackled out, like he found their circumstances amusing. Null stopped mid-attack, squirming back and forth in the air with a blue glow around his body. It was like Hypno's current state of restraint ultimately didn't mean a thing. With a jerk of its head, the Hypnosis Pokémon slammed Null into the giant test tube in the middle of the room, though it did little damage. "How does it feel, I wonder? Being back inside the lab you once called home? Is it all you imagined?"

"This place was never a home, you sick freak!" Gladion had catapulted himself over the desk, making way to punch Faba in the face. The scientist…no, Clemont couldn't call him that; the man wasn't deserving of such a lofty title. Faba slammed against the wall as his face was hit, his glasses flying off.

"It would seem I've struck a nerve…how fascinating! Psychology isn't my field, but the very brain waves Null must be putting off now would be glorious to-"

"Charjabug, use Spark! Luxray, Wild Charge!" Clemont cut off the man, trying to still calm the shaking that his body was undergoing. Charjabug's body was wreathed with electricity, just as Luxray was, and the two sailed forward. Gladion stepped out of the way, allowing Charjabug to nail Faba in the stomach. The man gagged, though it was nothing on Hypno. Luxray had charged into the Psychic type, sending it flipping backwards through the air until it landed on the desk and managed to break it in half.

"Ray…Lux…ray…" Luxray already looked to have taken a decent amount of damage, but Clemont could feel his own palpable rage, shared with Charjabug. Faba was struggling to get to his feet, chuckling with glee as he did so. Null struggled to stand, all of the battles it had had over the course of the day also taking its toll on the beast killer. With the benefit of hindsight, Clemont suddenly found it amazing how well Pikachu could stand against Null. It reminded him of how far behind he was to Ash.

Yet what really mattered in that moment wasn't the comparison, but rather the hack in front of him. The one who had taken Mohn's research and made it his own by attaching his name to it. Distorted it. Perverted it. Hypno struggled under the String Shot, rolling back and forth around the remnants of the broken desk.

"Break free with Psychic, you fool!" Faba instructed easily. He seemed to be tearing himself free of the string, aiming a kick at Charjabug that sent the bug flying backwards. "Honestly, Clemont, I cannot understand for the life of me why you're so upset. You're a scientist, are you not?"

"I am! More of a scientist than you!" Clemont yelled at him, checking to make sure that Charjabug was okay as the string around Hypno burst and it came back to a standing position thanks to its own telekinesis. "Is there anything you've actually created yourself?"

"Of course!" Faba laughed out. "Who do you think created the apparatus that manifested the Ultra Space more and more? ! Who was it that experimented upon Cosmog and developed the Turbo? !"

"My father had the plans for that long before you!" Gladion snapped, looking over to Null, who was back on its feet.

"Perhaps. But I  _defined_  it! I created the power source gotten from Pokémon. I have to say, looking at your Charjabug reminds me of all the little ones I manipulated for their energy," Faba said. Clemont's lip twitched as he watched the man revel in his own deplorability. "Those poor Pokémon, coming to Aether thinking they'd be saved…Oh, sure, we'd toss them back when finished, but when they realized what was to come first…it…was… _great_! Ahahahaha!"

"You…Charjabug!"

"Cha! Cha! Chabug!" Charjabug snapped angrily. It was no wonder, considering the fury with which Clemont was also seething.

"Those are Pokémon's lives! And you're  _proud_  of the pain you caused?"

"Pain and progress are hand in hand!" Faba said with a chuckle. "You cannot expect to build this world into a more beautiful one unless you take every opportunity to do so! Could the Ultra Space beautify and clean up the detritus? Or will it destroy it? I've no idea, myself, but the very conjecture we could make regarding it is fascinating!"

"It's horrible! You can't call yourself a scientist if you don't put other people and Pokémon first!" Clemont insisted, stomping his foot on to the ground. Faba lowered his gaze, the giddy expression gone and replaced with one of cold indifference.

"Why not?" he asked simply. Clemont swallowed, and he saw Charjabug brimming with such electricity that he feared his loyal Pokémon might burst. "Science is made on the backs of others. Can we really think a few broken Pokémon isn't worth the progress we would make? Isn't seeing the results of the unknown what we  _live_  for?"

"We live to bring joy to others! Now, Charjabug, go!" Clemont screamed. Charjabug didn't move from his position, all of the electricity coalescing into a single point near his front and then firing off, right for Faba. It was a Charge Beam, manifested from the anger the both of them felt together.

"Hypno," Faba instructed. In seconds, Hypno had used Psychic to float over and intercept the attack. It was careless, and a clear sign of Faba using Pokémon as little more than shields to suit his own ends. Though more disturbing was that Hypno actually looked  _willing_ , whether through force or its own convictions. Clemont grit his teeth at how far Faba would stoop. "Now, I'm tired of your endless, naïve rhetoric. Poison Gas."

"No…hypno…" Hypno said, dangling its pendulum back and forth. The Hypnosis Pokémon opened its mouth and a purple gas began to seep into the room like a thick cloud. In seconds, it had covered most of the area. Clemont reached up to cover his mouth and nose, though he began to stumble as well, while Charjabug and Luxray slumped. Null was wobbly, as well.

"Iron…Head…" Gladion grunted out, all of them feeling the effects. Faba seemed just fine, making Clemont grit his teeth further, to the point he felt they'd be stubs by the end of this.

"Yes, this is a far simpler method of dealing with you. I'm immune to Hypno's poison, considering all the tests I've run on Pokémon," Faba cackled out. "It will take you out in no time, though. Just keep that tool down with Focus Blast."

"No!" Gladion shouted, but to do so, he uncovered his face. The blond stumbled, nearly falling over into Clemont, who caught him. A yellow sphere of energy was formed and then shot off, slamming back into Null and against the tube, damaging it a little bit.

Then it got even worse: above Luxray opened the portals from earlier and the shining projectiles rained down. It exploded in the room, sending ripples to the bookshelf that knocked off the tomes and binders resting there. Luxray could barely stand.

_Think, Clemont, think!_  he demanded of himself angrily. He couldn't be this useless! He  _had_  to get them out of there. Faba was walking forward, towards the ruined desk, with confidence and a smirk. He bent down, picking up a small device that looked something like a key. That had to be it…what they would use to make Nebby's power open the way to the Ultra Space. Clemont felt his vision blurring, his hand scrambling for purchase on the floor to push himself up.

_Come…on…_ Clemont was feeling his own mind going numb, only hearing the sound of Faba's cackles, drawing him deeper into that abyss. The man had the gall to claim his experiments as science, when all he did was create inventions to hurt people…hurt… _My inventions!_

"Gla…dion…" he groaned out as he grabbed around, finding his backpack and pulling it to him. "Get the controls…and…run…"

There was no response, but Clemont wasn't asking for one. He just reached into his bag and pulled out three familiar components: a handle, a shaft, and what seemed to be a large dish-bowl. Despite his trembling fingers, Clemont put it together with a grin, and pressed the red button on it. A whirring sound soon filled the room as a small vacuum opened up with the spinning bowl. Much to Faba's clear dismay, the poison began to be sucked inside of it, making Clemont grin. The more that went in, the more Clemont's head began to clear and he was able to locate a pack of Pecha Berries.

"What  _is_  this? !" Faba demanded, clearly surprised that Clemont could get himself out of this situation. Clemont grinned, drawing himself to his feet, though it was still one full of wobbling rage that was directed at Faba.

" _My_  creation, called the Attack Absorber!" Clemont told him proudly. "I've modified it since my last use, but it's still an imperfect product. Not that it matters. Charjabug!"

Without even thinking, Clemont tossed his invention into the air. His faithful Pokémon leapt for it, just as he always did, latching on to it and sending jolts of electricity through it as he aimed straight for Faba. Gladion was also on the move. The invention glowed red and suddenly (or not so suddenly, considering Clemont covered his face) it exploded. Faba was driven backwards, the locking device for the door tumbling out of his lab coat pocket. Gladion grabbed it, pressing the button to unlock the door before smashing it under his feet.

"Null, let's get out of here!" he roared. His Pokémon had recovered and leapt across the broken pieces of the lab to join his trainer near the door. Faba was still recovering as Gladion turned back. "Clemont…"

"I'm on it! Just trust me! Wild Charge!" Clemont yelled. Luxray was back in action, if a little unsteady on his feet. His fur bristled with summoned electricity, blazing forth at Hypno and slamming into him. "Now, Thunder Fang!"

"Rayray!" Luxray's maw opened wide, sparking powerfully as he dug his teeth into Hypno's midsection. The door whooshed open, indicating that Gladion and Null were finally long gone.

"You fool!" Faba snapped, his own face now contorting with rage. The man began striding for the door, throwing a single glance back to his Pokémon. "Hypno, Future Sight, and then dispose of them with Psychic!"

"I won't let you!" Clemont cried out. He dug his feet in and pitched forward, tackling Faba as quickly as he could. "You're not going to hurt my friends  _or_  this world with the horrible things you've done!"

"Horrible? Have my inventions not benefited mankind?" Faba said. His foot kicked out, nailing Clemont on the face and driving him off. At the same time, as the portals for the projectiles of Future Sight disappeared, Luxray was lifted off with a blue glow and tossed to the other side of the room.

"At what cost?" Clemont heaved out. He struggled to pull himself to his feet, body groaning with the effort. "You can't create something that only works because you've taken from someone else! I won't let you! I used to admire you, but knowing the things you've done…if you're so proud of this lab, then I'll tear it to pieces! Charge Beam!"

"Chajaaaaaa!" Charjabug screamed. The yellow orb of electricity gathered near his mouth as he began to rock his body. Then it began to fly out in a powerful beam of pulsing voltage which cut along the ceiling. Chunks dropped from there as one of the apparatuses in the room was hit, causing it to smoke.

"Heh heh heh! Youth is so impressionable these days! I will simply rebuild!" Faba exclaimed to Clemont, taking out the exact object he had come there to grab for all of a second, as though he felt he was displaying his genius. "My science is ever enduring, and with the power of the Ultra Space, I can create more and more! What are a few scraps of scruples and insecurity to me? If we allow ourselves to be held back by such notions, we cannot progress!"

_Insecurities…_ Clemont snarled angrily at that. He had been struggling all this time with the notion of falling behind, all of his demons coming to bear inside of him that he wasn't worthy to be in Ash or Serena's presence. Yet here was a man who tossed aside any notion of that; any notion that something could be or would be wrong all for the sake of his science. Clemont drew himself to his full height angrily as Charjabug finished, leaving part of the room damaged. If this was the end result of Faba's lack of insecurity then, Clemont decided, he was quite all right on his own.  _I can fall behind Ash. That doesn't matter. I can't let this lab see the light of day ever again, though._

"Is that what you think…?" Clemont asked, his voice dangerously low and threatening. Faba quirked an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "This is your 'progress'? This is your 'future'? It's nothing but a path to destruction…and if that's what you want…I'll take it all away right now!"

"What?" Faba questioned and the two finally looked each other in the eyes. He wasn't sure what Faba saw in his own, but whatever it was, it must have convinced him that Clemont was serious about destroying this lab.

"You can rebuild all you want, but that'll take you years, and I'll just destroy it again and again! Each and every time!" Clemont yelled, bending down and placing his hand to the floor. "Charjabug, hit every single electronic that you can with String Shot!"

"Poison Gas, kill them all now!" Faba screeched. Clemont couldn't help the smirk that stretched his face; he had been waiting for that command. Hypno belched out the thick purple gas that began to pervade the room once more as numerous strings shot all over the area, joining up with both Luxray and Charjabug. The stage was fully set.

"We're not getting out of here, you or me! Not today! Electric Terrain!" Luxray's body began to steam. In fact, the whole area did. The floor tingled with sparks and steam rose from the electricity now passing through it. Faba's eyes widened. Some sparks traveled along the strings into Charjabug's body, but the rest filtered everywhere else. The tank where Null had once been stored exploded. Then the apparatus. All of the electronics in the room began to explode one by one, even the ceiling blowing upward from the strike. The Aether Manager was panicking.

"End it with Focus Blast!" he screamed. For all his nonchalance in caring that Clemont was going to blow up the lab, he was showing his true colors now. In fact, he was doing it exactly like the coward he was: by running away. Hypno called for the yellow orb and sent it straight at Luxray. It hit dead on, causing Luxray to waver. Then the portals opened up above him and slammed the white projectiles onto the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Clemont took the distraction to run straight for Faba, his fist extending outward to strike him on the face. Both slammed against the wall near the door as the poison was fully distributed.

"Now, Charjabug! Charge Beam, max power!" Clemont screamed. All of the electricity from the joined strings flowed into Charjabug, making the orb near his mouth even larger. Then it fired.

A single spark passed through the gas, and it suddenly started a chain reaction. If the explosions from before were big, then the next one was  _grand_. It ripped through the air, lifting them all off their feet and sending them tossed through the lab. Part of the wall was utterly ripped out, exposing the corridor beyond and Clemont found himself sliding through the splinters of the broken desk, cutting into his back painfully. His head hit the floor and it was all he could do just to stare at the ceiling, the fluttering of cinders in his vision.

"I did it…I destroyed it…" he laughed out. He felt a sudden pressure on his chest, and then a jolt that forced him to sit up. Not that he could go very far as he had to use his elbows to support himself. "Thank you Charjabug, and you, Luxray."

Neither responded much in their exhaustion. Clemont looked around, trying to see the fruits of his labor. Hypno was down and out, collapsed with its body at a weird angle. All of the machines and tanks were broken, the records destroyed. Yet there was something missing: Faba. The sound of hurried footsteps told Clemont all he needed to know. He attempted to sit up further, but his elbow slipped and he began to fall back towards the floor, only to be caught by someone.

"That was a close one…" said the deep voice that was James'. Suddenly, someone was hugging him tightly, and there was no doubt as to who that was.

"Clemont, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, holding him tightly. James pushed him up, so that he was now upright and Clemont got a good look at both of those who were with him. He didn't answer Bonnie, but asked a question of his own.

"Where…where are the others?" he asked groggily. He wanted to stand, but it was proving difficult on his own. James bent low, slinging the blond's arm over his shoulders and pulling him up.

"The sulking twerp met up with Jessie, Meowth and that Rotom. They're heading upwards now. Said twerp says you might have a way to stop whatever is happening?"

"Yes…Faba…I need to…stop Faba…" Clemont groaned. He was standing fine now, but his head was swimming with questions and thoughts. There was a way to stop it, if they could interrupt the tones…the song that would open the way, then maybe they could free Nebby. It was just a hunch.

"That guy you look up to?" Bonnie asked, placing Clemont's other arm on her. "We saw him run into some other elevator when we ran here."

"No!" Clemont yelled. James flinched at that, looking just a little worried about the entire outburst. "Faba is part of the reason Nebby is in danger. If he brings his Tonal Enhancer to Lusamine, then they'll use it to amplify those jingling sounds that come from Nebby. It will draw out his energy through torture and open up the sky with portals to the Ultra Space and allow the Ultra Beasts through! We have to stop it!"

"Okay!" Bonnie said, choosing to not even argue about it. James looked contemplative, staring around the room.

"I guess some things shouldn't be touched…and certainly not told to others," he sighed out. Clemont wondered if he was referring to his work with Team Rocket, but there was no time to ask. James appeared to realize this as well. "All right, come on, old chum. Jessie will send the service elevator down as soon as-"

"No…we'll take the one Faba did," Clemont said. He pushed himself into a standing position all on his own and breathed in. On the ground was the master control for the room that Gladion had smashed. Resting among the smashed pieces, slightly burned yet all right, was a small chip. It was this that Clemont bent down to pick up, knowing it would be their ticket to everything they needed here at the Paradise. "Just give me a minute, and we'll be on our way to save Nebby. But to do that, James, I'll need your help."

* * *

Michael.

It was a name Serena never wanted to hear spoken out loud the rest of her life. Despite her promise to Reeree, and everything that was entailed with it, she still didn't want to think about the man that had influenced so much of their lives. Well, Ash was far more influenced than she was, she supposed, but it was still a point of immense contention. The face of Reeree, crying that day, surfaced in her mind, and of the man who so callously threw his own daughter away.

No small wonder he had been the one to push Lusamine into action.

"Michael…" Ash breathed out, clenching a fist close to himself. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, you know of the man. I'm surprised you didn't-"

"We know him better than we'd like, but clearly not enough," was Serena's response. Her arms folded across her chest, her head looking out at the skyline and the ocean. They were rather high up now, nearly reaching the top floor as she did so. "He was a horrible man."

"Well, if he was the one that inspired Madam Lusamine to all this, I would have to agree," Wicke said, though her expression indicated that she didn't quite understand why they were showing such fury at the mention of Michael's name.

"Yeah, he was a real piece of work," Ash spat. He sounded even angrier than when he had been dealing with Gladion at this point, the venom practically spitting out of his words. Pikachu looked rather angry as well, but Lycanroc simply wore a rather mystified expression on her face. "He just doesn't give up, I guess."

"Not even in death," Serena spoke. Wicke looked well and truly lost by these statements, glancing back and forth between the couple, trying to discern answers. Serena wasn't sure how exactly to explain it all to the woman, despite the newfound urgency that they had regarding the entire situation.

Her eyes shifted over to her boyfriend, watching him almost shiver with the rage that had come from Michael's name being spoken. She could only imagine how he was feeling. Michael was the man his father had spent so much time fighting against in order to make their world safe. Had died to keep their world safe. Now, it seemed like it wasn't making much difference at all. Like Michael had raised a ghostly hand from the grave in order to secure some scrap of victory. Perhaps his world hadn't been "saved", something which she chose not to believe after their battle with DARC, but he was still trying to destroy their own. She had to admire, in the smallest of ways, the persistence and careful cultivating the man had taken to ensuring his plan's success.

It made her sick inside.

Perhaps, Serena would not have felt so horrified if Michael wasn't, in some way, the spitting image of her own father. Not that she knew. After all, she'd never met the man, and part of her had to wonder if he was ever privy to all of this. If he was anything like his counterpart, she had to guess that he was, if not the whole "destroy the world" bit. It gave her some of a thought in her brain, but she pushed it down to focus on what was actually going on in the present.

"If Michael pushed Lusamine to this, then her actions really might just destroy the world," Serena spoke up. Wicke looked absolutely and positively alarmed by this. Ash finally unclenched his fist, swallowing whatever lump was in his throat. She pursed her lips at it, wondering if he'd be okay. The sudden seeming pointlessness of his father's death must have hit him, bringing up whatever issues he'd been bearing; ones she suspected him of carrying for quite some time.

"I don't understand…He was the Pokémon League's Vice President…" The woman sounded beyond confused and the elevator suddenly began to slow. She quickly rearranged her glasses and puffed at her hair.

"Michael was someone who used his position to further his own goals; in this case, destroying our world. Clearly, he thought the Ultra Space was a means of doing so," Serena told her. Ash nodded, not able to say much of anything. "That's why, Lillie and Nebby are really in danger, same with the rest of us. We were concerned before that this was the tipping point, but if Michael is influencing it…"

"Then we have to stop it," Ash said simply. It was as easy as that. He stepped forward, putting a hand on Lycanroc's back and running his hand through her fur. "Miss Wicke, we're going to save Lillie and Nebby no matter what, even if it means doing whatever we have to in order to stop Lusamine. Are you okay with that?"

Serena felt it was rather considerate of Ash to even tell her that, regardless of the kind of conflict it could give. Wicke hung her head as the elevator finally slid into place, shuddering to its halt. Braixen tensed, ready for whatever battle was ahead. At this, Wicke raised her head, her mouth in a thin line and her eyes set in determination. "Do whatever you can to save the young master and young mistress."

"Thank you," Ash said, pulling back and turning to the front, glancing through the glass doors. There was a large area, like a corridor but far more lush with vegetation, that led to what looked like a giant manor in the back. Sunlight, at least what was left of it at this point, was streaming in through the glass ceiling they had seen on their approach to the paradise. There wasn't much else to see, but Serena had a certain feeling of foreboding.

"Madam Lusamine has taken Mistress Lillie and Cosmog to her manor, and the lab behind her office bookshelf. It was all I could do to delay even that, but…" Wicke's information came as helpful, allowing Serena to step forward and take her hands, smiling at her softly. "Team Skull is here, too."

"It'll be okay, I promise," Serena assured her. "Just leave it to us!"

"Brai brai!" Braixen said with her own smile, trainer and Pokémon connecting on that level. Wicke smiled back, and she seemed relieved. The elevator doors, made of glass, slid open, allowing them to step out. The second they did, sunlight hit their figures and Serena noticed the silence of the area. No people. No Pokémon. It was eerie, and all but screamed "trap". To the sides were some small walkways, likely one that led to the service elevator, but it was still a little further ahead, and then there was another even further up. Serena had to wonder which that led to, but instead she gripped Ash's arm.

"Let's be careful," she breathed in his ear. Once more, he didn't speak, but nodded. He could probably feel it, too: that malice waiting in the wings. They stepped forward, their footsteps echoing loudly on the pure white walkway. Trees brushed past them, making them feel like they were in nature, if not for the tension pervading the entire area. There was a loud groaning sound of machinery in that slight distance up ahead, something that attracted Serena's attention. However, she was forced to stop as she looked back.

"He's here," Ash said, his voice low. Serena didn't need to ask who he was talking about. There was only one person lately that could have inspired that sort of seriousness in her boyfriend. It was now her turn to nod.

"Keep a lookout," was her response; one that he took to heart. Lycanroc sniffed at the air, her head jerking towards some of the bushes, like some of their enemies were lying in wait for them there. They continued slowly, like they would give them a chance to get attacked. Serena's hands were twitching on her pokeball carefully.

"Ugh, shut up! You annoying robot!"

"Rotom is not a robot! Rotom is a fully autonomous Pokémon inside a machine, though Rotom cannot seem to categorize your particular species!" The familiar voices up ahead prompted Serena to relax, if only by a little. There was still a rather long way to go before they would reach the mansion, and with all the vegetation, there was a chance that enemies could be lurking everywhere, especially with the lack of Pokémon.

"Shut up!" hissed the voice of Gladion, concurrent with that of Meowth. Ash's lips twitched downward, but he said nothing, keeping his eyes peeled.

"Dere could be enemies here," Meowth said, and judging from the slight yowls of pain, he had scratched the two rather loud offenders. Serena turned in the direction of the off-shooting path to see the first fleck of black clothing that signaled Gladion's arrival. The boy stopped, a heaving and exhausted Null at his side as he glanced down the path to see them. They stared at one another, especially once Jessie, Meowth and Rotom entered into the picture.

"Where are Clemont and Bonnie?" Ash asked, perhaps a little louder than he may have intended to. Gladion stopped and heaved a sigh.

"Clemont was battling Faba below; his sister went to help him. There was an explosion as I got on to the service elevator, but that's all I know. That Rotom made it move ridiculously fast for us to get here," the boy said as succinctly as possible. "Clemont told me to go ahead and secure Lillie. He has a plan for saving Cosmog."

"It's Nebby," Ash told him. Gladion said nothing in regards to that. Whether because he had no words or no time, it was hardly important over the sound of loud and tromping footsteps echoing from near the mansion, so far away. They all looked, Jessie and Meowth backing off a bit.

"You really don't learn, any of you," came the rather dull tones of Plumeria's voice. Sure enough, she stood there, near to the mansion. Her hips were cocked to the side, and she was swaying them a little as she walked forward. Serena's thoughts had definitely been proven right.

"Plumeria," Gladion spat. He broke away from Ash and walked forward. There was movement in the bushes as members of Team Skull all stood up. Their voices were muffled from the newest confrontation and conversation, but it sounded like they were complaining about having to squat so long to remain hidden. Serena couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Get out of the way."

"Looks like little bitty Gladion became strong," Plumeria mocked sardonically. "Don't forget who made you strong."

"It sure as hell wasn't you," the blond spat angrily. Serena's eyes were flitting around. There was a rustling of the leaves and some movements. Skull had called out their Pokémon and were just waiting to pounce on them. Braixen tightened her grip on her wand. "Now, move! I'm rescuing my sister!"

"The same one you threw into the gaping jaws of a skull? Forgive me if I don't believe you," Plumeria snapped at him. Null pawed at the ground angrily. "Turn around like a good little boy. The president won't have interference. This is the best for everyone."

"Everyone? Or just the best for you?" Ash called to her, challenging her on her statement. Plumeria stopped moving, her mouth becoming so thin that it practically vanished on her face. Serena could sense it boiling, about to overflow. Jessie and Meowth were the same, too, bringing themselves into rather defensive stances. Now that she was close, she could see they looked roughed up: clearly, they had fought a victorious battle.

"Best for my family. Guzma's a dumbass, but the one thing he's always done right by us, something no one else did, was take care of us. We won't let you stand in the way of that dream," Plumeria at last responded coldly. She then lifted her hand up, placing her fingers together. The honey blonde could instantly tell what that was about to mean. Then she snapped them. "Brothers, sisters, stop them from getting to the boss!"

"Yo, Big Sis, we on it!"

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Lycanroc, Stone Edge!" Ash's commands were the instant sign to fight back. Plumeria backed up, Salazzle at her side. Serena called for a Hidden Power as a pair of Golbat soared for her with glowing purple fangs. One of them was hit by the silver orbs from Braixen's wand, while another dodged, only to get slammed by a Shadow Ball.

"Look, I can't have you dying on me, twerpette," Jessie said, folding her arms. Meowth sliced across a Raticate fiercely, though it hardly looked to be effective until Lycanroc intervened and chomped down. "Who else would I be able to prove my superiority to?"

"In the Hope Leilani?" Serena questioned. Jessie just smirked, and Serena smiled back. They had something extra to fuel their fight back.

"These grunts don't matter! We need to get to Guzma!" Gladion roared. "He's Lusamine's last line of defense!"

"Push through! Decidueye, I choose you! Spirit Shackle! Hakamo-o, Sky Uppercut!" Ash's steadfast Grass type emerged alongside his newly evolved member, already drawing his ghostly arrow that he fired into the bushes. It must have made contact at the same time as Hakamo-o leapt into the fray, because there was a slight explosion and some cries.

"Yo! We can't move, big sis!"

"Then attack from where you're standing! It's not paralysis!" she clucked at them, keeping her safe distance. "And don't all cluster in one area! Some of you pull back to protect the front gate! We have to make sure they don't break through!"

"Oh, we're breaking through!" Ash proclaimed. He was running forward, straight for Plumeria and her now present Salazzle. Serena gripped a pokeball and sent it flying, calling Sylveon out. She wouldn't put Sandshrew in this kind of situation. "You can't stop us! Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Null, use Iron Head!" Gladion and Ash's Pokémon both acted at the exact same time, charging right at Plumeria. Per her orders, some of the teeming Skull grunts moved in with their Pokémon.

"We're a human shield, yo! We ain't lettin' you hurt Big Sis!" the Skull grunt at the front of the shield said. Pikachu and Null made contact, flinging them back. Hakamo-o struck at the sides, slicing through with a glowing green Dragon Claw for those that were scattered. However, they were quickly filled in.

"You adorable idiots…" Plumeria said, shaking her head with a smile. For the second or third time since she'd first met Plumeria, Serena could see the humanity under her callous demeanor. She truly cared for these guys, and not just for show. It made her conviction to see this through and reward their family unwavering.

"Then you can fall with her!" Gladion snarled. Decidueye raced in, summoning his green blades to slash through rapidly, the blades whirling around. Hakamo-o's green tail also whipped out to join in the attack. The Skull grunts all gagged and dropped to their knees, but refused to move. Salazzle was on the move, launching a Flamethrower at Decidueye.

"Dodge it!" Ash called, running forward and aiming to push through the crowd. They certainly weren't budging, one of them grabbing on to his legs and locking him in place. Serena would have helped, but she and Jessie were rather pinned down, despite Sylveon's Fairy Wind and Protect adding to the mix. Even the addition of Jessie's Bewear seemed to be doing rather little.

"Yo! You ain't hurtin' our family!"

"Yeah? Well, Lillie's our family! We're not letting  _you_  hurt  _her_ , or anyone else! Pikachu, let's go!" Ash cried. Serena watched as Ash crossed his arms and then brought them apart. Pikachu's body began to glow, electricity buzzing all around him as the charge grew. He wasn't the only one, Gladion, too, was initiating the motions for a Z-Move. "Gigavolt Havoc!"

"Breakneck Blitz!"

"Aw, man! I hate it when they have Z-Moves!"

"Yeah? Well, stand yo ground!" Those were that Skull thug's last words before unconsciousness. Pikachu formed his physical bolt of lightning in front of himself and then sent it hurling into the crowd right as Null stampeded forward. The shock made it there first, exploding outward. Some of the trees caught fire and an alarm rang out, setting off the sprinklers in the area to extinguish them. Seconds later, Null charged through, blasting them all back into the trees and knocking them out. There was finally a path to Plumeria.

Well, except for the Skull members that were marshaling behind her. Jessie cried for a Brutal Swing, knocking the last of their own opponents to the side. Serena looked to her and they nodded, running forward to join up with the boys. As they did, she saw a different group coming from the other side's small path, further up.

"What are they? Endless?" Jessie sighed out. True enough, the number of Skull grunts that seemed to have traveled to Aether was numerous and ridiculous. What was more, they looked like they weren't backing down until they achieved their ultimate goal.

"It doesn't matter how many there are," Ash said, a snarl on his face. "We'll keep going!"

"I don't think so, yo!"

"Shut up, guys," Plumeria sighed out. "This is a battle, not one of our jobs. The goal here is to hold them off until the boss and the president can do their thing, not win. I don't want any of you being broken apart. Remember, there's still more for us to do in the future."

"That's right, the boss is trustin' us!" Serena narrowed her eyes, glaring at the heavily lidded Team Skull admin. They were close now, almost rushing into battle against Team Skull, about to lock horns while Decidueye and Hakamo-o held off the grunts in their periphery. That was when she saw them: Clemont, Bonnie and James. The former was holding to a small cube device, while the others trailed behind.

"Yo! We got some more!"

"Clemont, hurry up!" Ash yelled. It didn't matter if he had, since their forces were already spotted.

"Braixen, Flamethrower, and Sylveon, use Swift!" Standing around wasn't going to help in the grand scheme of things. Both of her Pokémon leapt into action, sending their attacks outward to slam into the growing army. Some of the grunts and their Pokémon flew back, but there were many more to go; the last barrier between them and the mansion. "Clemont, did you find a solution?"

"I've got it right here! Just need to get in there and stop Faba!" Clemont called, holding the cube high. Serena raised her eyebrows; they hadn't seen Faba at all, so he had to have been here already. Her urgency grew while Bonnie called out for a Thunder Shock behind the inventor; both she and James' Crabrawler soared into the action, knocking back two grunts each.

"James, you better have had some hand in that!" Jessie snapped. The blue-haired man chuckled, but didn't answer. Serena tore her gaze away from the companions joining them to see Plumeria scowling. Then she raised her arms up, a sparkling Z-Ring sitting on its surface with a purple gem inset.

"Crap," was Gladion's response. It was fairly accurate. That was something they hadn't anticipated. Salazzle sizzled along the ground, facing the fleeing Clemont, who was attempting to circumvent the entire horde to make it to the mansion. It was certainly an idea…if not for Plumeria's interference. Serena tried to make a counter, but in the thick of the horde they were battling, couldn't raise her arms to make any sort of Z-Move happen.

The Skull woman's arm raised upwards, fingers wiggling before she brought herself into a crouch. Salazzle began to glow a bright purple while she emulated her trainer, and the woman's hands and arms went off in different directions, one up and the other down on opposite sides. "Acid Downpour!"

"Lycanroc! Protect Clemont!" It was something she had already been on the move to do, speeding in with Accelerock. Instead of trying to hit Salazzle, a move that would have made little difference, she leapt in between Salazzle and Clemont, touching a single paw to the ground that sent a line of stones racing for them. Purple fumes and liquid surrounded Salazzle and quickly swept out in a noxious wave. The grunts moved back, and Clemont kept running. Then it began to rain poison atop of Lycanroc, who howled loudly until she was drenched in the pool of liquid. "Lycanroc!"

"You're next!" Plumeria snapped, putting a step forward. Gladion ran at her, looking prepared to punch her. Salazzle was already moving, rocketing a Flamethrower at him. Ash grimaced, grabbing the boy's hood with one hand to pull him back while he returned Lycanroc with the other, a sad expression on his face. Serena could feel his pain for his Pokémon. Clemont managed to keep going, though.

"It looks like we're in quite the pickle," James spoke, finally coming up to them with Bonnie. The girl didn't look frightened at all, hands balled into fists as she called for a Parabolic Charge.

"Salazzle, finish them off! Guys, stop that brainy one!" Plumeria's cry rallied all of the grunts there, and they all closed ranks, almost assuring that none of their rescue group would be able to break through. Pikachu and Decidueye struck forward, slamming in with an Iron Tail and Acrobatics, but it didn't do much good. Hakamo-o was bit into with a Poison Fang, the dragon falling to one knee, prompting Ash to return him as well in his new state of exhaustion and poisoning. Salazzle prepared to use another attack, maw opening wide and threatening.

They were out of cards to play.

_Crash!_  Serena looked upwards. They all did, including Plumeria and the grunts that were standing between them and Lillie. The admin scowled.

"This is unfortunate…damn complications…"

"Toucannon, Brave Bird!" The voice was familiar, as was the figure falling through the shattered glass ceiling. No…not figure… _figures_.

"Alola, guys! Pipi, let's roll!"

"Hau!" Ash yelled up at his familiar rival. Sure enough, the boy was dropping off from Kahili's Skarmory. Said trainers landed deftly on to the ground, though Hau nearly lost his balance. "You guys are here!"

"We got the message," Kahili spoke, whipping out her golf club and planting it on the floor as she stared Plumeria down. "Others are on their way, I think. Hau's only with me because he wouldn't stop pestering Acerola when I paid a visit. She went to talk with Nanu, but-"

"Enough chitchat! Can't you see we're in a situation here?" Jessie yelled. James and Meowth both nodded, agreeing with her, likely in order to not further inspire her ire. Kahili frowned a bit, but didn't look away from Plumeria. Murmurs cascaded through the grunts. Hau ran forward with the most serious expression Serena had ever seen him wear, a large and lumbering Pokémon on two legs next to him and Pipi. Above in the sky there were more shadows.

"Unbelievable…" Plumeria sighed out. "Boys, original orders still stand, but we've got an addendum: go all out! No holding back against this crowd!"

"Good, I've been looking for a fight to give my all!" Kahili said, running forward at the lithe admin of Team Skull. Plumeria twisted her body as Kahili took a swing. "Bullet Seed!"

"Yeah! Incineroar, let's get way into it! Time to get real serious!"

"All right, Decidueye, Spirit Shackle!" Ash and Hau both punched forward. The oversized cat next to Hau gave a feral grin in Decidueye's direction, clearly recognizing its formidable rival as they both ripped in to the opposing forces. Just as they did so, a loud roar from a Charizard sounded out and more of the ceiling came falling down. Sylveon whipped up a Protect to guard them all, but Serena was grinning. Kiawe was here, and he wasn't alone, two others on the back of Charizard in the form of Mallow and Lana.

"They're all here!" Serena cried. This was proven even further by the jet fast sight of Latias pulling up, and more familiar figures flying down with their own forces. Hau, Kahili, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Lionel, Aidan…it was a veritable army of reinforcements. A cavalry as it were.

"Marowak, get in there with Shadow Bone! For the islands!"

"For Lillie, yeah!" Hau called, punching forward as his Incineroar did, the latter's fists brimming with dark fire. There was incontrovertible proof that Hau was far more observant about things than he usually let on, considering the blonde wasn't with them. That, or he had Lillie on the brain as much as trials and malasadas. Ash grinned at him.

"Damn you…" Plumeria said, barely avoiding the swings of the golf club, distracted by all the new arrivals. "Salazzle, use-"

"Phantom Force." Lionel's Banette was even faster than Kahili's Toucannon, suddenly appearing behind Salazzle and slamming it aside. Plumeria turned her worried gaze upon the tanned man that was walking up nonchalantly. "Hey, I told you that you didn't want to fight me."

"Ugh…I  _so_  hate complications…" Plumeria said. However, beyond that, her attitude hadn't changed, which meant her approach to the battle hadn't changed, either.

That meant they still needed to get to Lillie. The battle against Skull was only a secondary need in the moment. Salazzle was getting back up, but Serena could finally see it: the path straight through. She snapped a look to her Pokémon, both of whom understood her, and they ran forward to grab ahold of Ash and Gladion. "Let's go! Bonnie!"

The little girl wasn't listening, staring up at the sky with a wide eyed expression of glee. Serena chose to not pay attention to that. Bonnie could take care of herself, especially with so many friends surrounding her. Ash and Gladion stumbled on their feet, kicking off the remaining grunts, but eventually ran forward with her. Plumeria and the other grunts were too distracted with their new foes to pay attention. Another crash in the ceiling caused Serena to briefly look back, seeing a flash of green and blue. The blue quickly shot off like a blur in their direction once it touched down.

"Clemont!" Serena called. The inventor turned around, trying to pull the manor doors open, but unable to. There was an easy enough fix for that.

"Use Crush Claw!" Gladion roared. At the same exact moment, Pikachu and Decidueye struck at the door, blasting them straight in. In fact, it ripped them straight off the hinges and took some of the wall with it. Serena kept their forward momentum, two shadows suddenly flitting out in the shape of Gumshoos.

"Ninja!" The blue blur from earlier sliced across both in a swift motion, landing deftly and straightening himself. Ash's face lit up with a grin at the sight of his beloved Water type.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu greeted as Greninja turned and nodded on the steps into the manor. Ash quickly ran up to him, sharing in a wordless hug as the only expression that was needed. It didn't last long, as Clemont was running ahead, but stopped before he even stepped foot in the foyer. Serena soon joined him, along with the other two, to see exactly why.

"Look who came to play. Been waitin' for ya," Guzma said, hands in his pockets with a feral expression; Golisopod was waiting next to him. Ash and Gladion stepped forward, Greninja at their side with Pikachu and Null. Decidueye was looking tired from all the battling that day, and Ash returned him without taking his eyes off the leader of Team Skull.

"Serena, you and Clemont get to Lillie. We'll keep Guzma occupied." Ash's voice was so serious that Serena saw no point in arguing with it, especially when he tossed something to her. She looked at it once she'd caught it, realizing that it was Lillie's pokeball which Ash had taken from outside Po Town. He and Gladion took another step forward; they may have still been angry with each other, but in the face of the moment each was willing to put it aside.

"Right. Clean house," Serena said, offering him a light peck on the cheek as she and Clemont skirted the edge. Guzma seemed like he didn't care that they were moving right past him, grinning at Ash with the expression of a predator hunting his prey. Ash raised his hand as a fist, and Serena heard his powerful declaration.

"Let's go Guzma! The next blow we deliver will be to your face!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this was quite the chapter. More of my action packed format. I hope you enjoyed all the little odds and ends in this chapter, because I think the next will be even more intense…I think. But anyway, hope Clemont vs. Faba was enjoyable for you, along with the rest of the odd battling here and there and the cavalry! Hau! Greninja! And I'm sure you know who else will be here…the only question is what will happen next!
> 
> I've really loved this intense chapters for this book, and hope you're all doing so as well, seeing it through to the end! So, all that said, until next time, Dare to Be Silly!


	28. A Cavalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always love stories where the feeling in the middle or the end is completely different from the one you had early on in it. I hope I've been able to recreate that with my own story. Time for Chapter 28!

Chapter 28

A Cavalry

Ash watched Serena go, running off with an exhausted and partially soot-covered Clemont, towards what he figured could only be Lusamine's office and their ultimate goal behind it. The sounds of battle were still going on outside the manor, each one indicating that those battling were giving it their all to fight off Team Skull. There was still some puzzlement about whatever Plumeria was referring to in regards to the future, but Ash chose to focus on the present. Most particularly, Guzma.

Greninja turned his head, looking directly at Ash, and he could tell that underneath his tongue cowl, the frog was smiling at him. There was certainly a warmth at being reunited with his partner Pokémon that he was so connected with. Though, they  _had_  said they would definitely meet again soon, anyway. For the moment, it wasn't important. Their connection was intact, ready to fight. Their memories were shared, unneeded to be spoken in words, but ones that they would use to fight off the leader of Team Skull that wanted to stand in their way.

"Kids like you always gotta talk tough, am I right?" Guzma said, grinning at Ash and Gladion. Ash shifted his foot, both Pikachu and Greninja gearing up for a battle. So was Null, pawing fiercely at the ground. It felt like there was a shared feeling between all three of the combatants this time, unlike the last time they'd squared off in the Battle Royal.

Gladion, who must have hated himself for what he had done to his sister at this point. Ash, who hated Guzma for what he was forcing them all to go through. And Guzma, who must have hated the world so much that he wanted to see it gone, just like Michael. Their feelings were about to collide with one another, Ash knew, and he had no idea what would be left in the rubble. It made him waver momentarily, realizing how similar they were in their core emotions. He shook his head.

"No, we're really going to take you down!" Ash proclaimed to him. "You've hurt the people of Alola, and don't care about anybody but yourself, and now you're hurting our family."

"Take yer self-righteousness somewhere else, kiddo," Guzma said to him. The grin hadn't gone away, still bearing down eerily upon him. "This world ain't done nothin'! It's beat us down and beat us down like we're pathetic trash, so why should I give a damn? Far as I'm concerned, it's got what's comin' to it! The President is the only one that knew we were more! So, go on and protect yer region. Meanwhile, we'll all have our dreams come true, and there ain't nothin' you can do to stop your boy Guzma."

"Shut up!" Gladion roared, running straight for the man. He punched forward rapidly, but Guzma quickly grabbed his arm, stopping the attempt cold before nailing him in the stomach with his own well-aimed punch. Gladion wheezed and stumbled backwards. The older man chuckled, body tensing for a real fight as his eyes settled on Ash, licking his lips.

"Come on, boys! I want passion and conviction! Not weak little hits that mean nothin'!" Guzma said. Ash narrowed his eyes, that word repeating in his brain.  _Nothing_. But more than that, he was beginning to wonder if, perhaps, Guzma was trying to fill the passion he lacked. Ash swallowed, and he clenched his fist. This was their showdown, and he was going to make sure it ended here.

"Metal Sound, Null! Now!" Gladion wasted no time in giving the command, though he looked rather winded. Guzma's grin increased, lighting up at the thought of the battle. Null, exhausted and heaving, hunkered down and a loud sound quivered out. Ash tried to not let it bother him despite being on the same side as it. Guzma certainly didn't look concerned whatsoever by the attack on his and Golisopod's senses. Nevertheless, Ash now struck forward, punching right at Guzma. The man blocked it and aimed his own to Ash's stomach, but the raven-haired trainer raised his leg to slam it into Guzma and push him backwards.

"Iron Tail, Pikachu!" Ash called, hopping away from the man. The Skull leader raised his hand, his fingers beckoning for both Ash and Gladion to take him on at once. Pikachu ran forward.

"Chu pika"! Pikachu cried, bringing his shining tail whipping around and crashing into Golisopod's exposed chest. The Hard Scale Pokémon took it head on and Ash could almost see it grinning. Pikachu's eyes widened, but Guzma issued no order.

"Get in there with Crush Claw!" Gladion shouted. Null ran forward, slower than usual from its fatigue. Its claw glowed blood red, a sharp contrast against the white gleaming floors of the manor's foyer. It slashed upward and Golisopod moved from the force of it colliding with his body. Pikachu dropped to the ground.

"Keep it up, Pikachu! Don't give it a chance! Greninja, in there with Cut!" Ash ordered. Despite their time apart, Greninja nodded, instantly snapping into the attack. Guzma struck out for Ash but he twirled to the side, putting to use some of Serena's own performance training. As he came out, he kicked for Guzma and nailed him on the side, though the man merely flinched a little. Gladion ran forward and slammed into his stomach with a headbutt, driving him against a wall that appeared to be one of those connected to Lusamine's office.

Pikachu was back on the attack next to his trusted ally. Greninja had called his swords forth as he, Pikachu and Null all struck towards Golisopod. The bulky Bug type, however, never attacked back. It just grinned. Greninja sliced downward and Pikachu swiped upward, both attacks nailing on their opponent's head. Null moved in to slash across and Golisopod's body moved just slightly to avoid the blow, only to take a blow to the face from Pikachu. It was odd, but Ash couldn't think about it with Guzma's fist coming at him.

He ducked low, rolling across the floor and making a low kick at Guzma's legs, sending the older man tumbling. Gladion backed up and punched him in the face, as promised. "That's for using me!"

"Usin' you?" Guzma cackled out. He skidded across the ground, but popped right back up with a flip to his feet, grinning. "You let yourself be used, 'cause you knew you'd be nothin' if you weren't a tool."

Gladion had no answer to that, and Ash wasn't sure what to say to him. Guzma seemed to like hurling around words like "nothing" on a consistent basis, and Ash had started to hate it. All words from his past that made him drown in failure: pathetic, nothing, loser. He had to wonder, though, if Guzma had had much the same said to him once upon a time, considering how focused he was on it. For just a moment there, battling him, Ash connected with his potential pain, even if it didn't excuse his actions.

"I'd still be me," Gladion insisted. Ash kept one eye on the two, and another on the battle between the Pokémon. Why hadn't Golisopod made a move yet?

"Yeah, and what are you?" That question made Gladion scowl, but it gave Ash pause. That was the question wasn't it? What did having a 'me' mean?  _What is a Pokémon Master?_  Golisopod's claws glinted as both Pikachu and Null moved in, Greninja soon joining the cluster.

"Pikachu, Greninja, pull back  _now_!" Ash ordered harshly. The two stopped their attacks, Greninja finding it easier as he grabbed Pikachu and hopped away. Guzma's grin stretched.

"First Impression!" Just as expected from their opponent, Golisopod's claws glowed a sickly green, almost extending outwards. Null lunged at Golisopod but was unable to break off its attacks. The claws finally attacked, gouging into the creature, carrying it with Golisopod's strike and slamming into the wall. That very wall broke into pieces and Null was tossed into the office, slamming against the open bookcase door. There were shouts from inside, but Ash was back to focusing on the battle. Null was struggling to stand.

"Thunderbolt, and use Cut!" Ash yelled. Guzma was back on him as Pikachu called the voltage to his body and let it rip, getting the attention of Golisopod in time for Greninja to slash downward. Guzma punched out, but Ash dodged to the side, grabbing his arm. He stared into the abyss, that reflection of self, and couldn't look away, even as Guzma knocked him on the head, sending him to the floor.

"Brick Break," he called to his Pokémon. Golisopod's claw raised, glowing bright white as it collided with Greninja's white blades. It wasn't enough; not enough to fight back, and not enough of a statement to prove who they were that they could beat back Guzma.

"Greninja, full power!" Ash cried, raising his hand to the air. Water surrounded Greninja, bursting upwards and knocking Golisopod slightly backwards. Guzma's grin grew wider while Ash felt himself become more limber. He only hoped this would be enough. "Aerial Ace!"

"Hit it with Iron Head!" Gladion spat viciously. Both trainers and Pokémon ran at their opponents. Ash kicked outward as Greninja did, only for Guzma to catch his leg. Golisopod was less lucky, taking the pincer attack from the gleaming Null and Greninja's white hot limbs. Lusamine's desk was sent into splinters as Golisopod cried out, crashing through its wooden material.

"Now, use Cut!"

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Both Pokémon broke off their original attacks, Greninja siphoning water from his giant shuriken to become sharp kunai while Golisopod moved in with crossed claws. Guzma emulated his Pokémon, slashing out to try and claw at them. Ash moved like Greninja, crossing his arms to block the swipe. Gladion was less fortunate, Guzma's rough nails raking across his face and sending him careening to the side.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu, who had kept his distance, went straight into attacking. The tip of his tail crackled and sparked, the orb of electricity forming as he ran off. Guzma broke off his assault, allowing Ash and Gladion to punch forward at the same time, though only Ash had the right timing to nail their opponent in the face, with the blond's just missing seconds later. It was something the man noticed, but didn't remark upon, ordering a Razor Shell. "Pikachu, look ou-"

"Pikaaaaaa!" Pikachu cried. Golisopod had broken off X-Scissor, allowing Greninja to slice downward. It grunted loudly, but still called forth its watery blade to slice upward into the Electric Pokémon's tiny body and bring Pikachu flying upwards. His very best friend tumbled through the air and landed on the ground against the bookshelves, seeming utterly spent. Ash wasn't giving in, though. Nor, did it seem, was Null, who looked furious at the treatment that Pikachu had just endured, its body steaming. It was the first sign of that connection repairing itself. Ash wished he could run right over to his partner, but Guzma was making that an impossibility.

"Get in with Cut!" Ash yelled, crossing his arms as Greninja did. Null, too, charged back in to the battle on Gladion's orders. Ash struck out, finding his "blade" blocked by Guzma just as Greninja's was blocked by Razor Shell. They whirled and clashed with each other, intersecting and breaking apart rapidly. Gladion got involved by kicking outward, though it nearly hit Ash in the process. "Use Water Shuriken and slash upwards!"

"Ninja gren!" Greninja broke off and the Razor Shell sliced down his midsection. Ash grimaced from the pain, giving Guzma the all too giddy chance to sock him in the face. He fell to the ground, but Greninja didn't stop, grabbing the liquid shuriken like a sword and slashing upwards into Golisopod's jaw. Using his Pokémon's momentum, Ash sprang back onto his feet and made an uppercut that Guzma just barely avoided.

"Now, use Aerial Ace after breaking the water apart," Ash commanded. As Greninja's shuriken vanished to wreath his limbs in liquid, Null struck Golisopod, though it strained terribly from its exhaustion. Greninja dashed in and kicked out, nailing Golisopod in the stomach before flipping around and punching down on its head.

"Brick Break!" Guzma called. Both of Golisopod's claws glowed white and they came slamming down upon both Greninja and Null's heads. Ash winced, feeling the brunt of the pain on his head before Guzma roughly grabbed it and shoved him against the bookshelf. Gladion was on the other side in the same exact situation as Team Skull's leader began to drag them along, their faces being cut into by the wood paneling and books, themselves.

"Agggggggh!" Ash screamed, the pain intensifying as Greninja took another Brick Break to the stomach. Guzma was practically cackling, though it was a low cackle as he dragged the boys along before slamming them once more against the bookcase.

"Come on, boys, yer so pathetic! Can't even work together to beat me!" he said, yanking roughly at their hair. Ash's hat fell to the ground as he winced, trying to think up a way out of the situation. "Know why Team Skull has been able to do everything? Cuz we're family, but you brats aren't. Ya don't even know yerselves, so how could ya ever know another person. Me and my boys and girls know, though. We hold the same kinda history."

"That doesn't make you family!" Ash groaned out. "Aerial Ace!"

"Greninja!" the Ninja Pokémon cried. The two moved in tandem synchronization, kicking their legs outward. Ash placed his on the bookcase and pushed, forcing Guzma back before his kick whipped around to nail the hated boss of Team Skull. Guzma grunted, sliding a bit back.

"Hit it with Crush Claw!" Gladion ordered. Null's claws were glowing again as both it and Greninja struck right at Golisopod's center. It was still grinning, not ready to go down quite yet. Ash was ready to finish this, though.

"Greninja, let's do-"

"Ah, ah, your boy Guzma doesn't think so!" Guzma taunted. Before either Ash or Gladion could move, the man raised his arms and crossed them, causing Ash's eyes to widen. As the man was grinning, his manic expression was offset by yellowish green glow that was imbued on his Z-Ring. "I don't like usin' it, cuz I think it makes me look weak, but I'm makin' an exception right now. So, ya wanna see what destruction really looks like? It's here in human form!"

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_

_Pathetic!_  Ash couldn't stop the cavalcade of words from entering his head, making him freeze up for just a second and Guzma began to move.

_What is a Pokémon Master?_

_Nothing!_

_Ya don't even know yerselves!_

_Nothing…_

Then the glow from Guzma's Z-Ring exploded.

* * *

"Squishy!" Bonnie yelled, running forward to the sight of the dropping green dog. Serena had run off already, but the lemon blonde hadn't cared at the sight of her long-time companion.

"Denenene!" Dedenne cheered as well. Behind them, Team Rocket was staring around in confusion, though only for a moment as some foolish Skull grunts decided to attempt an attack on them. Bewear angrily intervened by smacking said attack away. Bonnie completed her running to the pair of dogs and instantly flung her arms around the one with the red crystal mixed in with the green.

"I missed you, Squishy! What have you been up to?"

_I have been up to much, Bonnie,_  Squishy replied, and she could sense the warmth coming from him. That made her snuggle in further. The battle around them didn't matter; only the two of them in that moment. Well, at least until Squishy began to speak again.  _You've been well, I see._

"Me and Dedenne have been real great!" she said positively. Her smile dropped a little and she turned towards the site of the battle. Kahili was still duking it out with Plumeria, neither woman giving an inch in the battle. The others were in the thick of it, too. "Guess I know why you're really here…"

_Yes,_  was Squishy's sad reply. Bonnie didn't let that affect her. She stood and patted him on the head happily.  _I suppose we will catch up on all our endeavors after the battle. For now, this may be the tipping point._

"Then let's work together!" Bonnie insisted. Dedenne hopped off of Bonnie's shoulder and on to Squishy's head, sitting there comfortably. He didn't seem to mind, however, letting the Antenna Pokémon simply stay there. In fact, he lowered a bit, as if telling Bonnie that she could get on his back. The lemon blonde grinned and did as asked. "All right! Into battle, Squishy! Let's beat these meanies so we can help my brother and the rest rescue Lillie!"

_Of course, Bonnie!_

"You, too, Bluey!" Bonnie said to the other Zygarde that was there. It looked at her almost incredulously, but the sudden chuckling from Squishy seemed to have change that fortune. Bluey relaxed, shaking its head, but growling towards the scene of battle. All of the others were working hard to take Team Skull out, and Bonnie knew she'd have to play her part. "Then let's go! Use Dragon Pulse! Dedenne, Thunder Shock!"

_Yes, ma'am!_  Squishy's response made Bonnie giggle as the canine shot into the thick of battle. They quickly flashed past Kiawe and his Marowak, who was beating back numerous Zubat with its dancing Shadow Bone. Backed up against the dark-skinned native of Akala was Mallow, her Tsareena stomping down on the human members of Team Skull. For some weird reason, they actually seemed to like it. Squishy and Bluey opened their mouths, the purple glow forming before firing out. The beams shot over the crowd, emerging in the shape of a two-headed dragon. Then it arched downward and impacted with a cluster of their foes, exploding outward and sending their enemies scattering.

"Yeah! Yeah! You're awesome!"

"That was super sweet, Bonnie!" The cheerful tone of Hau's voice drew her attention and she grinned at the boy. Next to him was Pipi, who appeared to be using some form of Psychic to levitate her opponents and fling them towards Incineroar. "Darkest Lariat!"

"Garooo!" Incineroar blasted out, swinging around to slam the grunts and their Pokémon away with nearly pitch black flames surrounding his arms. Some of them hit the undamaged mansion walls, while others hit the floor and tried to crawl away. For those that were, a number of them suddenly collapsed, hit by a Razor Shell from Aidan's Samurott, the man nodding at Bonnie as he adjusted his glasses.

_We cannot transform further here without harming the humans,_  Bluey suddenly pointed out. Bonnie listened in and Hau's eyes grew wide, as though he could hear their conversation, as well. His lips were flapping and flopping.

_That does not mean we cannot fight. Greninja is aiding Ash in whatever course they are taking. We must do our part. Bonnie, give the command!_  Squishy insisted. Hau placed his hands behind his head, looking at Incineroar and Pipi batting off a horde of Golbat that was coming at them.

"Right!" Bonnie said. A whirring sound suddenly informed Bonnie that Rotom was close by, having been taking pictures of Zygarde for some time. She looked to it, as if asking the Pokédex for just what command she was supposed to be giving. The pictures on its screen showcased the move it had read, and she grinned. "Squishy, use Land's Wrath!"

There was a great growl and howl as both Squishy and Bluey hunkered down, their bodies glowing brightly. Hau stepped back as the glow began to spread across the area. Others seemed to take notice as well, considering that Bewear was grabbing Team Rocket and pulling them outside of the range of attack, right alongside Kiawe, who had taken Mallow and Lana back to safety. Kahili had noticed it as well, whistling sharply for Toucannon to come and grab her. She also nabbed on to Lionel, who was still in the thick of it, and pulled him out.

Then the ground exploded. Plumeria was yelling something, and some of the Skull members scrambled to put up protective shields, for all the good it was doing. Numerous stone spires and cracks appeared, exploding like building blocks that slammed into the enemy. Behind Bonnie, she thought she could hear the sound of another loud explosion going off, and some crumbling walls, though it could have easily been her imagination. Her hat was flung off her head by the blast of wind, sailing through the air upwards, where she could see Latias zipping back and forth, seemingly taking out any artillery that was stationed out there, or just guarding the perimeter of the skies.

Then, the glow finished, the rumbling ended and Bonnie could focus her attention on to the result. Hau's comment pretty much summed it all up.

"Whoa…" he breathed, looking pretty impressed. Bonnie smiled and breathed, patting Squishy on the head. "You're awesome, Bonnie!"

_The battle isn't over_ , Bluey snapped harshly. That much was clearly obvious, since Plumeria was still standing, as were a number of Skull grunts that had managed to defend against the attack by banding close together with Protect. Kahili landed on the ground as the two Zygarde moved closer. Hau was glancing back into the mansion, clearly wanting to run in after Ash and Gladion.

"Damn…it's always the ones you least expect…" Plumeria said, leveling a glare at Bonnie. Suddenly, Kahili's golf club was at her neck, almost like it was a sword. "Or it's just the annoying ones. I so hate complications."

"Glad we could muck things up for you, then," Kahili spoke. Bonnie quickly dismounted Squishy, looking to the interior of the mansion with Hau. "Team Skull has lost. Surrender now and we may be lenient."

"Lost?" Plumeria chuckled out. Her words and tone inspired a gripping fear inside of Bonnie, making her turn to Hau with worry. The way she had said it made it seem like she knew they hadn't, or perhaps that their own group had lost before they'd ever set foot on the Aether Paradise. "I don't think so, because we were never trying to  _win_  in the first place."

"What does that-?" Lionel's demanding inquiry was cut off by the whole entire Paradise suddenly rocking. Bonnie pitched forward, though she was caught by Hau niftily.

"Aw, man! That doesn't look good!" Hau yelled out in her ear. She looked to him and saw that he was looking straight up in the sky. Bonnie's eyes widened. It was just like before, only bigger. No…not bigger, but more.

"The Ultra Space…" she breathed out. The fear gripped her utterly and entirely, and only a single thought pierced her brain. "Clemont! Lillie!"

"We gotta get to them!" Hau agreed. His Pokémon nodded, and their entire group turned to the manor, only for the Paradise to shake once more, sending them collapsing to their knees. By comparison, Plumeria stood her ground. She was speaking, too, Bonnie noticed.

"Well, there's that. I enjoyed the skirmish, if not the complication," the woman said, shaking her head. "Boss probably got carried away, but whatever; I can't save him from every stupid thing he does."

"What did you do?" Kahili and Lionel demanded simultaneously. Plumeria's lips twitched upward into a smirk and she raised her hand, the one with the Z-Ring upon it. She promptly snapped her fingers. Salazzle leapt forward, and from her mouth belched an endless amount of purple gas that consumed them. Hau grabbed Bonnie as Incineroar covered them, like a living shield, from the gas that was permeating the area for the moment.

"Toucannon, blow it away!"

"You, too, Charizard!" Kiawe roared. Both of the flying Pokémon blasted it away with a quick beating of their wings, sending the poisonous gas up into the air, where it filtered through the shattered glass and cleared out. She didn't know how long they were protecting themselves, but once it had dissipated, Incineroar got off of them and Hau stood, pulling Bonnie upwards. To the girl's surprise, they weren't the only ones near the mansion at this point. Team Rocket was there, as well.

However, Team Skull, or what was left of their undefeated forces, had vanished completely, causing Kahili to slam her golf club angrily on the ground with a snarl. Bonnie had no idea where they could have gone, but only figured it had been planned from the very beginning. It was certainly a situation, but Team Rocket said the only words that really mattered.

"The twerps!" James said. Wobbuffet was trailing behind the main three, looking worried.

"Hurry it up, James! They could be in danger, and no one puts the twerps in danger but us!" Jessie snapped. Bonnie's eyes widened and she grabbed Dedenne while Squishy and Bluey glanced around the area.

"Ain't dat da truth?"

"Wobba!" Bonnie watched the three head into the manor, her heart thumping wildly. Hau put a hand on her shoulder and he grinned.

"They'll be fine, so let's help 'em out!" he said, pumping his fist a little. Rotom even agreed, not bothering to calculate percentages. Bonnie balled her fists a little, pulling them to her chest, and then she nodded. She didn't know what had happened, but if there was any chance of her doing  _something_ , she was ready to take it.

* * *

Serena and Clemont's steps pounded along the metal floor, like a catwalk that led to Lusamine's mysterious lab. The woman hadn't even bothered concealing the door in her study, allowing them easy access. Whether it was because she expected them or genuinely didn't care anymore, Serena didn't know or worry about. What mattered right now were Nebby and Lillie. There was another door at the end of the hallway, this one actually closed, but she wasn't willing to let that stop her.

"Braixen, Sylveon, knock it down!" Serena called. Clemont flinched almost apologetically that he was unable to do much of anything other than clasping the glowing cube to his hand. "You're sure it will work?"

"Not entirely, but Faba took my theory of sound generation and he plans to use that in tandem with torture to split the space wide," Clemont explained. Braixen thrust her wand forward, mixing her raging flames with Sylveon's powerful Fairy Wind. "If we can interrupt that, we might have a shot at saving Nebby and stopping it all. You just get Lillie away."

"On it!" Serena said, her face settling into one of determination. The attacks impacted with the door and sent it flying into the bright whiteness that awaited. The two picked up their pace, and Serena was surprised by Clemont's increased stamina. Voices were reaching them now.

"Please, mother! You'll only hurt Nebby!" Lillie's voice was calling. "There has to be another way!"

"Stop repeating yourself, Lillie. It's unsightly," Lusamine's cold voice responded. Serena's eyes narrowed and she charged forward, the bright light of the impending lab growing more and more until, finally, Serena, Clemont and her Pokémon had broken over the threshold.

She would have gasped at the sight, but at this point, almost nothing really surprised her much. It was certainly a large lab, a great tubular structure sitting in the middle, with wires leading from it to a control panel. At that panel was the scientist Clemont had once admired, his lab coat burned, and looking disheveled. More importantly, however, were the figures closer to the tube. Lusamine was closest, her hand upon it as squeals from inside indicated that it was Nebby's prison. Lillie was a slightly further distance away. Her hat had been removed, and Serena noticed that her dress, still the same one, had been cleaned, and her shoes replaced with the ones she had been wearing when they had first met.

"Faba, what is taking so long?" Lusamine demanded. "I've been ready for you for some time now!"

"No!" Lillie shouted, but Serena could only look in shock. Lusamine stepped a little away as Lillie ran for her mother. Then the older blonde's hand snapped out, backhanding Lillie across the cheek and sending her tumbling down the stairs as she lost her balance. Serena sped forward.

"Lillie!" she cried, and at the last second felt herself pushed along by a gust of wind from Sylveon. It was just enough to close the distance and manage to grab ahold of the tumbling blonde in her arms. Lusamine's eyes widened, though they had nothing on Faba, who whipped towards Clemont.

"Chespin, use Vine Whip and stop them!" he cried, tossing forth his pokeball. Chespin emerged, vines immediately soaring out for Faba, and the small device that was held in his hands. They hadn't needed his invention yet. Lillie turned in Serena's arms.

"Why…why did you come here…?" she breathed out, clearly winded from the slap that her mother had delivered her. There was little doubt that it would bruise sometime later. Serena gripped her tighter.

"Because you're family," she breathed. There was no other reason that needed to be given. Lillie laid there, and her body began to shake, tears spilling down her face, though Serena couldn't guess if it was from relief or some other overwhelming emotion. Lusamine was watching them, Serena could tell, and when she looked up, she saw an expression of utter disdain on the woman's face. Meanwhile, Chespin had grabbed ahold of the small item in Faba's hand and was pulling it back.

"You impudent little brat!" Faba snapped, wincing with the inflicted pain of whatever battle he had had with Clemont. Chespin dropped the item into Clemont's hand as the boy grinned back.

"Looks like we win," the inventor said. Faba spluttered indignantly, like he couldn't believe the reversal of fortunes that had just occurred. Serena stood up, placing Lillie gingerly down on the ground, looking distraught. She stepped forward.

"It's over, Lusamine," Serena said. The woman paid her little mind, her eyes narrowing into near slits as she examined the area. "Whatever plans Michael had, he only used you, and now they're at an end!"

"Michael?" Lusamine asked, almost as if intrigued. Her eyes once more widened a little as she stared at Serena, glancing her up and down in examination. "Yes, you look a lot like him, now that I think about it…"

"Wait, Michael is behind this?" Clemont asked in shock. Serena didn't bother answering in the midst of the moment. It was clear enough in general.

"How fascinating…both our daughters rebelling; turning into such ugly creatures," Lusamine said. Any genial features she once had were gone, melting into the visage of a scowl. There was a flashing image superimposed over Serena's eyes. Lusamine was replaced with a creature, tentacles inching forward with the intent of smothering them. On the ground, Lillie had stopped crying and was sitting up while Serena walked forward.

"He was  _not_  my father, and the daughter that was…" Serena felt herself trembling with rage once again as she stared up at the woman they were opposing. Faba still looked unsure of what to do, as though afraid to confront Clemont at close range. There was a desperate knocking sound from the tube. "You're just like him…using your daughter for your own gains, treating her like a tool. Lillie is her own person!"

"Do children not exist to serve their parents?" Lusamine asked coldly. Serena felt sick at such a statement. She could only remember holding Reeree in her arms, having done what her father had requested, having been brushed off as nothing. Knowing that even one more person thought the same way made her ill. "If they obey, everything can be beautiful and happy. I could forgive any ugliness if they do that."

"Everything…?" Serena's fists clenched while Sylveon and Braixen braced for a fight ahead. "She was grieving…grieving for her father, and then her brother! You're just like  _him_! He didn't let her grieve; he twisted their pain, and he twisted your pain and this is what you became! Lillie just wanted her mother!"

"What I became was of my own volition," Lusamine spoke simply. The woman reached for her belt, grabbing a pokeball from it. "My own choices brought me here. Michael may have influenced some decisions, but I made the choice to dive in. And Lillie still has her mother."

"Can you honestly say you're the same woman you were before that man twisted your life?" Serena demanded, her foot shifting a little, knowing that the fight was most certainly about to begin. Lusamine's lips twisted upwards into a smirk.

"Does it matter? I still love my daughter, so long as she remains something worthy enough to be loved, even with her current shortcomings. Those, at least, can be fixed, unlike her useless excuse of a brother," the woman said. Then her smirk flipped and became a scowl yet again, gritting her teeth angrily, her body shaking furiously. Perhaps it was a sign of her illness that Wicke had mentioned, but inside of it there was a very clear presence of mind. "But you seem rather intent on disfiguring my daughter, don't you, Serena? I won't stand for you ruining a chance at such beauty."

"I won't let you hurt my family, you monster," Serena said. It was the first time she felt she'd ever spoken such ugly words, yet she meant every one of them. Lillie was looking up at her, the tear tracks still present, even after they had dried. That burgeoning feeling of protection welled inside her being as she stared down Lusamine.

Two women: one a mother, one not. Yet Serena viewed Lillie almost like a daughter in a way that Lusamine never had. It was their source of conflict, their own reversal of identities, and Serena finally recognized the truth: she really  _couldn't_  make everyone happy…because there were people like Lusamine who never would be without making everyone else unhappy first.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!" The wicked blonde had moved faster. Before Serena had a chance to issue her own commands, the Tender Pokémon had emerged and sent the chilling rays sweeping across the area. Serena and her Pokémon flipped back, avoiding the blow, though Clemont wasn't so lucky. His entire bottom half was frozen, the hand with the cube stuck inside the ice while the other with Faba's device was outside it. Chespin was a complete block of ice. Even Lillie was locked into place on the ground, stuck halfway between sitting and standing. "Faba, finish what you were ordered to!"

"Yes, ma'am. Oh, and…" Serena whipped her gaze to Faba in order to see him toss a small device that looked like a collar. Milotic slithered close to Lusamine, allowing the woman to place the collar on. An orange aura suddenly flared to life around Milotic, exactly like those with the Totem Pokémon. The battle just got harder.

"Braixen, use Psyshock!" Serena ordered, having flipped into a crouch. She drew herself up as Braixen swiped with her claws. The purple streaks flashed outward, one of them splitting off to aim for Faba, who swiped his device from Clemont's half-frozen hand. He quickly started running away, only to be slammed into from behind. The other two, meanwhile, pierced right through Milotic. It seemed to do little due to the orange aura and the rings of water swirling around it. Lusamine smirked. "Sylveon, use Swift!"

"Sylvie!" Sylveon cried furiously. Sylveon's feelers snapped outward, sending the golden stars outward to collide with Milotic's long body. They did so, but Milotic blasted out from them.

"Water Pulse," was the nonchalant command that followed. Milotic's head rose, a large sphere of water forming before being flung right through the stars towards Sylveon. "Ice Beam!"

"Sylveon, dodge!" Her command did little. Milotic was extraordinarily quick, no doubt aided from the aura that was surrounding it. The sphere sailed through the air, only to be flash frozen, and then collided with Sylveon. Her beloved Pokémon cried out, flying back and slamming against the wall. Without even thinking, Serena returned her and went to grab another pokeball.

"Brai brai!" Braixen called out in warning. Serena glanced back to see Lusamine and Milotic were striking yet again, aiming an Ice Beam right for her. Wrenching her body to the side, Serena spun into a cartwheel that avoided it.

"Hidden Power!" Serena cried. It was down to her and Braixen, a fact that the Fox Pokémon knew. Faba was up and walking again, or crawling, towards the console. Braixen brandished her wand, summoning a dozen projectiles that swirled around her stick and then fired off in a slew of silvery streaked orbs.

"Freeze it," Lusamine ordered. She wasn't even taking the battle seriously, just buying time, it seemed. Milotic's original Ice Beam attack moved upwards, freezing across the orbs. Serena's eyes widened as the orbs suddenly fell, dropping to the ground with a slight tinkle. "Dragon Pulse."

"Get closer and counter with Flamethrower!" Serena yelled. She could feel the chill in the air from all the ice, but Braixen still dodged to the side and began running at Milotic. The draconic beam fired out at her, the maw of the dragon opening up wide. Braixen aimed her wand and fired a spurt of flame straight at the Dragon Pulse. It collided, creating a slight explosion that obscured Clemont and Lillie from view. Another one seemed to fire out, which Braixen aimed a Flamethrower at once again to get close. "Now, Psyshock!"

"Sen!" Braixen agreed. She launched herself up into the air, spinning around with a warping purple glow. The streaks flew out, five in all, and battered themselves relentlessly into Milotic. Lusamine's lips became pursed, her eyes upon Serena with utmost disdain. Braixen landed right on Milotic's slithering back, and without a command, she plunged her wand down and sent out the star of flame that surrounded the Water type, causing it to writhe.

"Capture it." Serena ran forward, only as the smoke cleared, and she could see that Milotic's tail had whipped out, capturing her Pokémon. Its head was rearing back, a sphere of water formed by its mouth before crashing into Braixen. The result was a large explosion of water that burst outward, leaving the Fox Pokémon slumped over. "Now, Ice Beam."

"Braixen, return!" Serena called. Her pokeball had barely called back her defeated ace Pokémon when a new sound joined the fray. It was a cracking noise. Her body turned.

The wall suddenly broke open, bricks and metal blasting all over the place. Serena's eyes widened, but she found herself freezing and unable to move. The simple momentary distraction had allowed Lusamine to easily capture her within a frozen prison. At the same time, she couldn't look away. There were figures flying through the broken wall, slamming upon the ground as a blur swiped through them, making them all cry out.

"Ash!" Serena and Clemont yelled out at the same time.

"Se…re…na…" Ash groaned out. Sure enough, he and Gladion were there, along with Null, Greninja and Pikachu. However, none of them seemed to be in a position to move when Golisopod, the blur from earlier, was back on top of their Pokémon, slamming their heads down, water dissipating from around Greninja's figure. Then there was Guzma.

"Yo, Madam President! I took some of the trash out!" the man called, striding through the large hole in the wall casually. He had walked over to Ash and Gladion and quickly placed a foot on each one of their heads in victory.

"Thank you, Guzma. I knew I could count on your strength," the woman said. It caused Serena's attention to return to her. Wiggling in the ice, Serena couldn't move her lower body at all, most of her pokeballs frozen up. The only one that was free was the one that had unconsciously been in her hands the entire time: the one that belonged to Lillie, who was still frozen herself. "Faba, are we ready?"

"Yes, at last Madam President!" Faba chuckled out gleefully. Serena strained, hoping she could break the ice that was surrounding her. She wasn't alone in this endeavor, every one of them trying to break free from their own respective situations. Her hands were growing numb, hurting from the biting cold. Lusamine called Milotic back, looking almost smug.

"No!  _Please_!" Lillie screamed in utmost desperation. Lusamine ignored her, walking to the tube and peering inside. "Nebby! Hold on! I'll save you! I promise! It's the reason I agreed to come along!"

"Stop talking foolishness, Lillie," Lusamine chided her. Lillie seemed to be silenced, almost afraid of her mother's words. Serena wasn't sure what to do. She could only see Lusamine's smirk, Guzma's grin, and the look of glee on Faba's face as he pressed a button.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Nebby's sharp screams pierced the air, causing Serena to flinch and a tear to roll from her eyes. There was a bright blue light of energy from the tube, like shocks that were emitted. It was torturing the little one. Lusamine leaned closer.

"Come now, Cosmog, I need you to release all of your energy! Sing your song so that they know where you are!" she cried, her grin ever-widening.

"Stop it now, mother or I'll…I'll…"

"Stay out of things, Lillie. I'm doing this for our family. For our beautiful world," she spoke, nodding to Faba. Once more, Faba pressed the button and the blue shocks increased. Serena didn't want to look, but stuck in that position she was forced to listen to the tortured screams of Nebby. There was a bright light inside the tube, like energy blasting out, soon filtering like purple gas.

"Yes! These energy readings are incredible!" Faba explained. "Far greater than even Heahea. I'm quite certain they're aware of its presence!"

"At last," Lusamine said. Her head raised up, looking at the ceiling with a smile. Then Serena heard the notes. They were strangled, as if forced out, but they were clear in the air. Serena's eyes widened greatly: they were like a less jumbled version of the sound Nebby made when it moved or cried out. Further than that, part of it was the song she'd heard when Tapu Lele had given her the Z-Ring. Ash and Gladion seemed to recognize it as well, though Guzma pushed them further downward.

"The device is working properly, and I'm reading spikes in energy all over Alola, Madam President! We've succeeded! We've opened the door!" Faba cried. Serena strained once more, gritting her teeth painfully when she saw it: the ripple that was being created in the center of the room from the coalescing gas. It was the same sort of rift that had appeared over Heahea City. Her numb hand released itself in the pure shock, the pokeball there rolling on to the ground and over to Lillie.

"It's been a long time…Nihilego." Serena's eyes could not have widened any further, yet she was completely speechless at what was emerging through the portal. It was a beast, likely one similar to that which Ash had fought, with tentacles that swayed back and forth. In particular, it looked just like Lillie; or perhaps Lillie looked just like it. Lusamine reached forward, touching the tentacles calmly. "Yes, I know you were in Heahea, but I'm afraid we could not meet. Just a light experiment at the time, I'm sad to say, all for this moment."

"I thought…" Clemont groaned out angrily. "I thought that a portal to the Ultra Space had never been opened before!"

"Of course, it has!" Faba said, cackling as he did so. "Perhaps not one on the scale of Heahea City or now, of course, but this was only possible because of Nihilego itself! Isn't that right, Madam Lusamine?"

"Yes…" Lusamine purred sycophantically. She turned around, a rather frightening smirk on her face, the creature known as Nihilego floating behind her. It all became clear to Serena, though her head was pounding with the numbness spreading through her body. The sight of the tentacle, Lusamine's "sickness", everything to do with Cosmog; it appeared to stem from this creature behind her. "It came through with Cosmog, it seemed, or so Michael said. But it was such a transient creature, fading in and out until it could no longer be sustained and faded back into its own reality."

"So…that's why you've been trying to open it all this time?" Clemont continued to lash out. "But Heahea…there was no need to hurt Nebby."

"I'm well aware there were more peaceful methods, but this was the only way that  _I_  deemed appropriate," Lusamine said. She was looking down at them all, like she regarded them as nothing. Her hand raised up. "You see, this is the only way to ensure this filthy world will not encroach upon the one of beauty we will all be going to. Where we can all be happy."

The sound of Nebby was still crying out, Faba having switched the device to keep the process of sucking Nebby dry, going. Serena felt like she was about to pass out, and neither Ash nor Gladion were saying anything, either knocked unconscious, or simply shocked into speechlessness. Lusamine's hands raised to the air.

"At long last, six years of work have borne fruit!" she declared. "Now the Ultra Beasts will eliminate this world, take it into theirs. They will cleanse it and make it all so beautiful, where myself and the things I love can live once more when order is restored!"

"Indeed, we've finally achieved what that spineless Mohn never would," Faba cackled out, approaching the tube where Cosmog was. "It wouldn't be possible without this little one's power and song. Your theories, as always Madam President, were spot on. Who needs the alignment of stars when we could create this? ! Though I suppose it will last until this one gets sucked dry…but Michael mentioned a second one we could always use, didn't he?"

"He did." Lusamine's voice was less manic now, more precise as her head lowered, and she smiled at Faba, who had made his way around the device that was killing Nebby inside. "Thank you, Faba. You've served your role rather well."

"Ah, it's been my pleasure, Madam President! Without your backing, I would never be able to observe such a phenom-"

It was sudden, but Serena received a jolt to her brain from the sight. One second, Faba was speaking, and the next, he was jabbed in the stomach with one of Nihilego's tentacles. It hadn't acted on its own either, given Lusamine's leering face. The mad scientist looked up at his employer, reaching his hand forward and blood spurted all about him. Serena's eyes traveled back to the rain-drenched fields again.

"However, I have no need of you in my beautiful world," she spoke simply. "I plan on only taking that which I find beautiful. Such as Guzma, and my daughter."

"Mad…am…Lus…" Faba groaned. Then, with a sudden snapping and wrenching noise, Serena was forced to watch as Nihilego wrapped Faba up in its tentacles, and with extraordinary strength, snapped him in half. Lusamine laughed, piercingly. Chillingly. Faba's body was lowered, bent at an impossible angle. Serena shook, and it wasn't from the cold. Clemont almost sounded like he had let out a whimper.

She really was just like him, tossing away that which she didn't need.

"Now, Nihilego, your brethren should have enough time until Cosmog runs out of energy, and by then it should be prepared enough for its return, yes?" Lusamine asked of the beast. It spoke no words, though the blonde woman appeared to understand it utterly and fully. Serena's head was swimming at Faba's blank eyes and broken body, though she could only imagine how Clemont was feeling. "Very well, I'll just need to grab a few things, which are conveniently in this room."

"Well, it's about time, Madam President," Guzma spoke, finally raising his feet from Ash and Gladion's heads as he walked forward. "All the others are probably on their way elsewhere. Want me to grab your daughter?"

"No, Lillie will come of her own volition. After all, together, we'd be able to bring her precious 'Nebby' back to what it should be."

"No." One word. One word that had tumbled from Lillie's mouth, yet it spoke to so many emotions: defiance, anger, injustice, sadness…hope. Her hand was scrabbling on the ground, grabbing to her pokeball. "I  _won't_  go with you, mother."

"What?" Lusamine asked flatly. There was a bright burst of light, and Komala emerged from the pokeball, automatically leaping for Lillie to embrace her. The blonde only briefly shared the hug as Nebby's screeching music continued to fill the room. Then, Komala broke free, his wood chunk glowing green as he smashed the ice around his trainer's legs. Shakily, Lillie stood, her whole body trembling.

"You may be my mother," the girl said, looking up so that she could stare straight at her mother. Komala was moving as Lillie pointed to the side, coming to free both Serena and Clemont. "But I am  _not_  your puppet! I am  _me_!"

Lusamine said nothing, not even as Komala smashed the ice surrounding all of them. Serena fell to the floor, unable to move her legs as she practically collapsed on its surface. Clemont was the same, his cubed device tumbling from his hands. "Lillie, you don't even know what having a 'me' means to begin with."

"That's not true!" Lillie yelled. "You want me to be the daughter  _you_  want me to be! But I can't! I can't be the daughter of a murderer! Someone who would hurt my friends!"

"They're disposable," Lusamine scolded her, but this time, Lillie wasn't backing down. This time, she looked like a girl who would do anything to stand against this woman, fighting off the tentacles of her mother that threatened to strangle her. "You can have all sorts of beautiful memories in the world we're going to."

"But I love  _these_  memories!" Lillie screamed, slamming her hand against her chest. "I love Serena! And I love Ash! I love Komala, Clemont, Bonnie and Hau! I loved traveling with them and being free! Choosing what I wanted to eat! Doing things you never allowed me to do! You can take your world, but I won't let you hurt anyone I care about to do it! Not even Nebby!

"If you can't accept that…then you're no mother of mine!"

As Lillie screamed this, she grabbed ahold of her dress, and with tremendous force, ripped it apart. It tore at the seams…no, the seam that Serena had sewed up what felt like ages ago. Left standing there in her undershirt and modesty shorts, the tattered dress fell from her figure, utterly destroyed, the same as whatever lingering bond there may have been between mother and daughter. Lusamine's eyes widened, her face contorted in rage. Guzma was just plain surprised, looking between the two females with an expression of confusion.

"You…Lillie…you've become so… _ugly_!" she shouted. Lillie was heaving, sweat falling from her face with tears in her eyes at confronting her mother. Serena's heart went out to her.

"No, mother. You have." Lusamine continued to reel from the shock, but Lillie was not. She ran forward, swiping Clemont's device from the ground and running straight for Nebby's tube. Nihilego turned, but Lillie was faster, jamming the cube suddenly onto the tube. It short circuited, smoke rising in puffs, and the portal behind Lusamine flickered.

"Yo, Lusamine!" Guzma called with a warble of fear in his voice, but the woman still seemed to be in her state of shock. Lillie stepped back, heaving as little explosions surrounded the tube. The sound cut off and the torturous shocks seemed to cease. Clemont's device had done its work, opening the tube and depositing Nebby out. He looked different, though. Inert. Nevertheless, Lillie grabbed him.

"I'm so, so sorry…" she said softly, but let it last for only a moment, holding the now golden rimmed Pokémon, shaped like an eye, to her chest. She faced her mother, who had started to shake.

"Well then," the woman finally spoke. The mechanical island had begun to rumble, shaking from all the portals that had likely opened up. "It would seem I have no family remaining. You can stay in this rotting world for all I care, Lillie. Your flower has withered."

She whipped around, stalking towards the portal with her own purpose, and Guzma followed straight after. Nihilego screeched, its own body phasing in and out precariously. To that, Lusamine stopped at the edge of the portal.

"Worry not, sweet Nihilego," she spoke, now oblivious to those around her, including her own daughter and Guzma. "This isn't the end. The time will come very soon, on the Day of Stars, for things to open wide. I always knew that even if this failed, it would cause enough instability to make our dream have no possibility of failing  _then_. After all, Cosmog's power comes from the stars and the celestial beings. Nature will work in our favor once more, just as it did back then. Until that time, we'll simply watch this adorable, crumbling world from afar."

"Sounds good to me…" Guzma smirked out. Lusamine nodded back at him, and Nihilego seemed to agree, for it floated back in to the portal. A final scoff later and both Lusamine and Guzma stepped in, before the portal flickered one more time and vanished entirely, losing the energy needed to stay stable.

Serena felt herself collapsing, the same as Lillie and all those around her. They had failed. Lusamine had won. Not even freeing Nebby was enough…it had only bought them  _time_. Hearing the shrill voices of Team Rocket, Rotom, Bonnie and Hau, Serena felt herself collapse from heaving exhaustion and numbness.

All her smiles were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: There's a reason I claimed in my mind that this was like my "Empire Strikes Back" story (despite likely not being that level). Why? Because they lost. They lost really badly. Like so badly that Lusamine is pretty much about to succeed or already has. Lillie's actions in freeing Nebby only bought them some time before the Ultra Wormholes can be fully stabilized on…the Day of Stars. Boy, sounds awfully familiar, doesn't it? I couldn't have possibly mentioned it earlier, could I? That said, this ended up tying off quite a few loose ends about the past and some of the present. If it was at all confusing, I'm sure I could explain it for you if you just ask.
> 
> Now, as for the more important stuff, this is the low point for the characters. Serena can't make everyone happy. Clemont is weak in spite of his victory against Faba. And Ash just got so brutally thrashed by a character that has been taunting him the whole story and made him feel like nothing. It's pretty rough for all of them, and that's the point. Except for Lillie. I hope her scene of standing up to her mother was done well, since it was something I'd been envisioning for such a long time…which is what the scene in Chapter 2 was for. And you all thought it was comic relief!
> 
> Next chapter is the final chapter of Trials, so I hope you'll stick around for it. In the meantime, please Review and Dare to Be Silly.


	29. A Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. The final chapter of Trials. Hope you enjoy the way its ending goes and I'll see you all at the bottom. (And don't forget to support me on Patr(e)on, please!) Time for Chapter 29!

Chapter 29

A Month

"Alain, what  _is_  that thing? !"

"Mairin, get back to the lab!" Alain's voice roared to the redhead that was standing on the steps of Professor Sycamore's lab. She instantly obeyed, herself and Chespie scrambling upwards to get to the professor. Alain, for his part, tossed a pokeball forth. "Charizard, let's go!"

"Rawwr!" The fiery beast roared, soaring from his pokeball with energy. In the sky, there appeared to be a swarm of creatures, the likes of which Alain had never seen before. One of them appeared to be large and red, while another appeared like paper, slipping through the sides of the thin gaps between buildings. The city alarm was already blaring intensely, warning of the strange creatures that had appeared in the sky.

"All citizens, please evacuate to the nearest Pokémon Center, Prism Tower or the League stadium," called the voice of Officer Jenny over the intercom in a calm fashion. At least it was one person not panicking, despite the city at large seeming relatively freaked out. Of course, they were probably handling it better than most after the major assault many months ago.

_Karheehee!_  One of the paper-looking ones suddenly made their way towards the lab, slicing through the air. Not that it looked to be attacking anything…it was simply  _moving_. That alone was enough to slice off half of the pokeball on Sycamore's fence. It was also enough to send Alain springing into action over the entire situation.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" he called out. Charizard rocketed upward, his flapping wings creating a gale behind him as he soared through the air. The great Fire type opened his mouth and let loose a gushing torrent of flame. Alain watched carefully against their unknown foe as the Flamethrower made contact, though it seemed to do little.

_Kareeeeeee!_  it screeched loudly, cutting through the fire like it was nothing until it reached Charizard and made contact. The Flame Lizard Pokémon roared loudly in pain before falling, clearly hurt by the thing's slicing capability. It was a trickier opponent than Alain could have even imagined.

"Dragon Claw!" Alain cried, throwing a hand up while he whipped off his white lab coat. Charizard shook his head, recovering from the strike but flying straight back up, making sure to avoid the opponent's movements entirely. His claw glowed a bright green as he sailed in for the slicing beast. The attacks met in a head on collision, straining against each other for a moment. However, Charizard's attack was definitely the weaker of the two, and the strange creature broke through it, slicing once more across Charizard's midsection. "Charizard!"

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!" Alain turned, diving to the side of the black beam that was fired from the double doors of the lab. It slammed into the creature, knocking it off of its present course, though it still looked undamaged. "Guess that isn't enough…Alain!"

"I'm on it!" Alain raised his wrist up, a bracelet sitting upon it. This one wasn't similar to his time with Lysandre, though, but rather one that Mairin made to accompany the new keystone and Mega Stone that he held. "Charizard, let's go! Keystone, respond to my heart! Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve!"

He wasn't the only one to have ordered for Mega Evolution. Sycamore had called for it as well. Both of their Pokémon shined brightly and began to change as energy flowed between their keystones and Mega Stones. Charizard, like before the whole debacle with Flare and DARC, transformed into a great black-winged Pokémon as Garchomp's claws became like blades. Together, Alain and Sycamore faced forward.

"Dragon Claw!" They both cried. Their dragons soared upwards, towards the spinning creature that was squealing through the air dangerously. They both collided with it, one on either side, the green claws ripping into its form. This time, the fortunes were different. The creature was unable to hold against the might of the combined Mega Evolved Pokémon, and it was thrown off, slamming into the wall of Sycamore's lab.

"Now, Blast Burn!" Alain cried. Charizard flew low, grabbing ahold of the creature and slamming it to the ground as it began to crackle and smoke with curdling flames. Soon those flames exploded, leaving the creature defeated, though Charizard seemed winded. "There are more of those out there, professor."

"Yes…" Sycamore noted, scratching at his chin. "Alain, head into the city and gather as many Mega Evolution users as you can. I fear from our earlier skirmish that it may be the only thing…"

"I'm on it! I'll go find Meyer," Alain confirmed with the man. There was a silent wish in there for the man to take care of Mairin while he did so. "Charizard, come on!"

Charizard roared and flew after him, still retaining his blackened form. Alain kept his eyes peeled for anything moving, any more of the creatures or other marauding Pokémon that could be attacking. Getting to Meyer was the first thing on his mind as he ran, but hearing what sounded like the snapping sound of a door closing, Alain had a second thing on his mind:  _what in the world was going on?_

* * *

"Alakazam, Shock Wave!" The Psi Pokémon's spoons all levitated into the air while its beard bristled with blue sparks. Those sparks then seemed to join up with the spoons, creating a net of electricity that then blasted outward. The opponent it was facing zipped away at incredible speed. "That thing just won't stay still!"

"That's for sure! Rhyperior can't even hit it!" Seamus turned his head to Rocky, scowling a bit. He wanted to make a comment that Rhyperior could barely hit anything on a fast day, let alone against such a speedy opponent that looked like it was beginning to fade in and out of reality. Instead, though, he said nothing.

"Then tie it down!" Bethany yelled. "Everyone stick your heads back inside those windows. You take one step outside of the school and it's detention for a month!"

"Strict as always…Crawdaunt, Guillotine!" Christopher roared. His Rogue Pokémon clicked its pincers and then ran forward for the same creature that was zipping around. Seamus grit his teeth; it had come out of nowhere. One minute they were sitting there teaching strategies based on last year's Kalos League from that Sawyer kid (well, Rocky was teaching off of Astrid's battles) and then the next the whole building was shaking. Crawdaunt slashed forward, but the Pokémon vanished, not even touching the ground before it kicked into Crawdaunt. "Yeah…it's fast…thankfully there's only one of them."

"Until you realize it's driven the wild Pokémon into an absolute frenzy. Who's idea was this?"

"It doesn't matter. Find a way to pin it down so that Alakazam can nail it!" Seamus told them all. He had to wonder if this was the only place it was happening or if the whole region was experiencing the phenomenon…no, the whole world! Christopher and Bethany went into action while Rocky tried to hold off the wild Pokémon attempting to stampede their way through the school.

The creature before them was zipping furiously around, not to mention dangerously. Vanilluxe floated forward at Bethany's command and in a few short seconds was firing Ice Beams that created large walls to box it in. Crawdaunt scuttled up them to stand above and hold it in. Seamus looked to Alakazam and nodded, his Mega Evolved Pokémon bristling once more with the electricity. At the same time, its eyes were glowing blue.

"Let's go, crush the walls in with Psychic and finish it with Shock Wave!" he called, punching forward. Alakazam's eyes flashed and the ice walls created by Vanilluxe moved inwards, closing the space that the creature could flit around to, the thing desperately looking for an escape. Then the Shock Wave burst out slamming into it and breaking through the walls, sending the creature towards the square. It collapsed, smoking, before it seemed to fizzle and fade away entirely. Alakazam reverted from its form. "Beth, Chris, can you secure the town?"

"We're on it," Chris said, nodding his head. Bethany took his hand as they began to run off. "Find out what's going on!"

"Will do!" Seamus told him. Behind him, Rocky looked to have cleared away any assaulting Pokémon, leaving the school safe. Thankfully, the kids were still inside, even if their faces were pressed against the windows with awe. Seamus walked up to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "Nice work."

"Yeah, I'll check the battlefields," the boy said, jerking his head to Rhyperior for them to make their way around the exterior of the school. Seamus, meanwhile, strode right into the school. His students scrambled away from the window, some to greet him and others to act like they'd never done anything in the first place.

"You were sooo cool Mr. Seamus!" cried a blushing girl. The blond smiled at her but said nothing, walking straight for the room in the mansion that had been dubbed the teacher's lounge, and he walked inside, closing the door tightly. Whatever news he was about to see, he didn't want to upset the children outside the door. Soon as he was sure it was safe, he turned the TV on.

"Reports are coming in of attacks all over the regions," the reporter on the television spoke, and Seamus just watched, lines hardening on his face as he did so. There were images on the screen of various assaults waged. In particular they focused on Sinnoh where some major heavy hitters in the Elite Four were shown battling in the most well-known towns and cities. They weren't the only ones, especially with shots of Hearthome and Veilstone City being shown. Seamus recognized one from Bethany's old magazines as Fantina, and he  _definitely_  recognized the purple-haired boy from his extensive watching of Ash's Pokémon League battles.

"Yeah, the question is where are they coming from…?" Seamus breathed out.

"Sources have reported that the attacks began after a series of wormholes appeared over the Alola region," the reporter continued over the images. "The reasons are unknown, but it is said that League and island officials in the region are busy fending off the problem, despite it bleeding over into other regions as of this moment. In the meantime, it is recommended that all civilians find their nearest Pokémon Center. Do not fight these foes unless you possess a power like Mega Evolution. They're remarked as being incredibly dangerous due to very different properties. Take caution."

"Would have been nice to know before they nearly destroyed the town," Seamus scoffed out, but otherwise said nothing. More images began to play, but Seamus wasn't really watching them, even if there were some familiar faces plastered across the television screen's surface. He was just contemplating what was even going on in Alola. Then he chuckled. If something was going on, he had a pretty good idea of just who was there. So, he only held on to one wish. "Stay safe, everyone."

* * *

Hala was staring out over Iki Town, the civilians all scrambling to get down the hill, while Crabominable waited next to him. Reports had already been flying in from Olivia on Akala of the creatures that had attacked Heahea, Royal Avenue and Konikoni City. It was like what had happened in Heahea City before…no, it felt more like the events from six years ago. Now, he was just waiting for the civilians to evacuate before the enemy made their way here.

_Bzzzzzz!_  Hala's head snapped upward, his ears almost twitching at the foreign noise. Next to him, Crabominable was clicking his claws angrily, almost disturbed by the presence that was invading their island. The old Kahuna cast one more look down the mountain that Iki Town was situated on to see Ilima and his Smeargle guiding the citizens along. Knowing that their space was now open for a battle, Hala raised his foot and slammed it down.

"Come at me, you beast from the netherworld!" he roared loudly. Crabominable, too, stomped on the ground. "You are facing Kahuna Hala, the strongest in Melemele…no, in Alola! I will not let you or your ilk tarnish our beautiful islands!"

_Wowowowowowowo!_  Finally, rising over the trees was the opponent they were seeking. It wasn't alone, however. The numbers were limited for certain, but there were still many of them, each a pulsing red in color with antennas that quivered and clicked. That was at least some sense of a boon, though. Whatever had happened with the portals that appeared in the sky for a time, they were now gone. They had certainly delivered a manner of wicked creatures, but they didn't have the forces that Hala could not deal with.

"Crabominable, use Ice Hammer!" Hala roared, plunging his hand forward. The forward-most creature zoomed straight at them with its buzzing wings, fist glowing a bright orange as it sailed for Crabominable. The Wooly Crab's own frost imbued fist struck out as well, the two meeting in direct combat. Hala could tell his trusted Pokémon was already struggling. "Rock Slide!"

"Crabababa!" Crabominable cried out. The shining glow appeared in midair above their buzzing opponent, and then rained rocks down onto them. The creatures staggered, looking injured from the strike for all of a moment. It then disengaged from Crabominable in order to punch upwards and knock all of the rocks away.

"A tricky one, is it?" Hala grumbled, folding his arms and once more slamming his feet. "Use Close Combat!"

_Bzzzzzzwowowowowo!_  the creature cried out, both of its hands glowing different colors, like some sort of simultaneous attack. Hala's mustache bristled, and he could immediately feel the power behind it. Close Combat wouldn't be enough.

"Crabominable, full strength!" Hala bellowed out, crossing his arms in front of each other. The Z-Crystal upon his ring glowed amber, emanating a power that seemed to make the creature recoil slightly, as though reacting adversely to the crystal itself. Hala uncrossed his arms and began to punch forward. "Fiend of the netherworld, face the full might and fury of a Kahuna! Realize your fate…and perish! All-Out Pummeling!"

"Crabah!" Crabominable roared, the power of their combined strength flowing into one another with all manner of energy. Crabominable's pincers soared out, punching at the air. Ghostly hands flew forth, battering the creature into the air as it was knocked upwards to the setting sun, dyeing the sky blood red. The creature was finally sent spinning as the last burst of energy sent Crabominable careening forward, laying its entire body weight into the creature and sending it flying off to the ravine. Hala heaved a little.

"Guess these old bones can't give as much as they used to…" he chuckled out, but kept himself standing straight. The buzzing sound filled the air, combined with that familiar cry. The other creatures seemed to be infuriated over their comrade's defeat. Hala and Crabominable turned to face their enemies, steeling themselves. "Come at me, you beasts."

_Wolowolowolowolo!_  one of them cried out, and all four of them streaked towards Hala in the center of Iki Town. The Kahuna shifted his foot, a bit of a grin rising underneath his mustache. If this was to be his final battle, he would make it a glorious one.

_Koa, my old friend,_  he thought to himself, grinning alongside his Pokémon,  _looks like I might be joining you soon._

_Kauuuuuuuu!_  The cry disturbed Hala's thoughts and the older man looked up. There was a blazing electricity traveling through the air, zipping for the creatures at an immense speed. Before they could even get to touching Hala, it had blasted through their center, sending shocks of immense power that caused the creatures to tumble backwards. Tapu Koko then zipped around, facing them in a midair challenge. It looked down to Hala, blue eyes gleaming, and the older man understood. It wasn't his place to die just yet.  _We shall rain our fury!_

"Yes," Hala spoke calmly. Tapu Koko turned back to the four beasts, its hands raising in a beckoning fashion. Then it zipped through them again, the creatures giving chase. Hala ran forward, just enough to see Tapu Koko close its shield in order to defend against the attacks that the beasts made. However, once they had all converged, that same shield snapped outward, sending an explosion of purple electricity that obliterated the enemies. As they fell, smoking, Hala could see their bodies disappearing.

"So…" he breathed, watching Tapu Koko zoom to another place on the island, "it has truly begun, has it? The great battle for our islands. I wonder, which will triumph this time, my friends. The sun? The moon? Or the eclipse? I suppose…only the Tapu's Champions can now determine that fate, before the stars fall."

With those words, Hala turned away from the ravine, the blood red sunset fading away into a peaceful night sky, the stars drawing ever closer together by the day. His gaze narrowed, his feet traveling down the hill with that thought that was now stirring in every prominent figure throughout Alola: the war for their region had begun.

* * *

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master?_

_What is a Pokémon Master?_

_You're nothing!_

_Who are you?_

Ash sat up, heaving with breaths, not even realizing or recognizing his surroundings. All he knew was that cadence of words inside his head, tormenting him in his endless dreams; ones he thought he'd never wake up from. He flinched, feeling pain running all along his ribcage. For a second, touching his hand to his chest and wincing, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten in that state. It very quickly became obvious, though.

He had lost. To Guzma. Again. What was worse was that the man's words echoed inside his head, reminding him of how pathetic he was, and had been. It would have been embarrassing…if it wasn't so horrifying. He had lost when it mattered most. Nothing he did had saved Lillie, or Nebby. In the end, he had to accept how worthless he was, and how broken his body felt. He drew his legs close, dragging bedsheets with him as they touched his wounded chest, and his wounded pride. "It hurts…"

"Pikapi?" The sound of Pikachu's voice distracted him away from the pain he was feeling and he looked to the foot of his bed. Standing there, bandaged up but fine, was Pikachu, looking at him with large eyes. The pain melted away and Ash smiled.

"Pikachu!" he called out. Pikachu cried for him again and ran the length of the bed to bound into his arms. Ash caught him and hugged him tightly, forgetting the pain in his body. Pikachu was okay. That was one of the most important things. Now, he just needed to see how the rest of his team, his friends and Serena were doing.

"Pikapi, chu chu pika," Pikachu said, pointing to the right. Ash turned his head. He could finally take in the details of the room. It looked like a part of the manor at the Aether Foundation, like a guest room of some sort. There were four beds in that particular room, with two of them tucked in neatly while the other was occupied by someone still sleeping. However, what Pikachu was pointing to was his bedside table, a small orb and crystal sitting atop it.

"Nanu…" Ash breathed. He could easily recognize them for what they were. There was no note attached (it certainly would have seemed too sentimental for the Kahuna), but Ash understood what the sentiment was. Whether the man had actually stopped by, or if he had simply had someone deliver the required items, Ash didn't know (though he guessed at the latter, given Nanu continued to not seem the type for personal visits). What did matter, was that it was Nanu saying he had cleared his Grand Trial. He had "exposed the dark".

Ash, however, felt that couldn't have been further from the truth, even if he had technically defeated the man back at Po Town.

"Mmm…" came a groan from the other bed, one that was recognizable. Ash's hand stopped over the orb and crystal, deciding to grab them before turning to face the form of his girlfriend, waking up. The first thing she seemed to see was him, and they locked gazes. Then they sighed. "We really screwed up, huh?"

It was a sobering truth, and not necessarily one that Ash wanted to face. Nevertheless, he reached a hand up to his hair and ran it through the follicles. "Yeah, I guess we did…"

Serena said nothing else, but both swung their legs out of the bed in tandem. Ash had a little more difficulty than his girlfriend, but was still able to stand with little problem. They were right up against each other, and for that moment, Ash wanted to embrace her. He did, and she returned it, the two of them holding each other close like they were all that was. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case, but at least for those few seconds of togetherness, there was nothing wrong.

"I wonder how long we were out," Serena spoke. It broke their moment, and they separated. Ash didn't have a clue, but from the light that was streaming into the room, he was certain it was at least hours, if not more. He figured their answer would come soon enough, especially when Pikachu leapt to the floor.

"Pikapi. Pipika," he called softly and then started running for the door. The couple looked to each other and decided to follow the electric mouse. Taking hands, they did just that, stepping out into one of the hallways of the manor. It was a strange sight, seeing the place filled with some employees of the Aether Foundation scrubbing the walls. They ignored their presence, but Ash was fine with that, leading Serena down the hall after Pikachu.

Voices and other noises seemed to grow louder the more they walked along, following Pikachu through the twists and turns of the manor. The light was growing brighter, and at some point, the couple turned a corner and noticed that they were facing a courtyard in the manor, filled with lush vegetation, bubbling springs, and some dirt battlefields. That wasn't the most important sight, though. The one that was, was the fact that all of their Pokémon were there.

"Hey, it's Ash!" Hau called cheerily, raising his hand and waving exuberantly to the couple. That got more than its fair share of attention.

"Kooroo!" Decidueye called first. Ash took a step into the courtyard, letting go of Serena's hand. He was glad he did, as Decidueye came sailing through the air to land on him, enveloping Ash within his wings. Ash started to laugh despite the pain in his chest, but the laughter soon turned to crying out when his other Pokémon joined in.

"Haka!" Hakamo called, reaching him at the same time as Passimian. The Teamwork Pokémon picked him up in his arms, almost squeezing him, but applying just enough pressure to not hurt him. Lycanroc quickly licked at his face while Toucannon's large beak touched to Ash's forehead. Even Greninja came close and hugged Ash. He had to laugh at his typically stoic Pokémon doing just that.

"I'm so glad you're all okay," he laughed out. In the corner of his vision, he could see that Serena and her Pokémon were embracing as well. Some loud, unseemly sobs indicated Ash to Team Rocket's presence, too. That was a surprise. "Lycanroc, you doing okay after that poisoning?"

"Lycrrr!" Lycanroc growled and then howled to indicate she was feeling just fine. Ash smiled at that, throwing his arms out and embracing them in another hug.

"You guys are the greatest," he said, nuzzling into Lycanroc's mane. They all responded solemnly, understanding better than ever what was on Ash's mind. It was the same thing that had been afflicting him since he woke up.

They were so weak. And not just in strength, but in their own conviction.

"You guys feelin' better?" Hau's voice asked. Ash perked his head up to the smiling boy. His Incineroar was out, munching on a berry while sliding a grin in Decidueye's direction. Ash wondered if, perhaps, his Pokémon had been training against Hau or Team Rocket since their disastrous attempt to save Lillie.

"A bit, I guess," Ash laughed out. He reached up, taking ahold of Hau's hand and being pulled up. Once he was standing straight, Pikachu returned to his shoulder and he looked over to see Team Rocket. "I guess everyone's still around, then?"

"And more!" James called out from his bench in the courtyard. "Team Rocket's still around and then there's that professor man."

"You mean Kukui's here?" Ash asked instantly. Jessie sighed loudly, Wobbuffet doing so with her.

"Yeah, that guy, with his wife, too!" she snapped out. "James, why can't I find myself a husband as charming as that guy? I mean, we steal Pokémon and he just grinned like it was nothing."

"Dat's cuz he was more interested in me," Meowth pointed out. "Besides, we did help da twoips by pullin' dem from da lab and all, and our whole mission of takin' out Team Skull's boss kinda went nowhere, so we need a second chance, ya dig?" Here, Meowth paused for just a second, tapping a claw to his chin before adding as an afterthought. "Oh, and just marry James. The two a ya will be much happier."

"You take that back, Meowth!"

"I'll pull out your whiskers!" The trio started to grapple with each other while Ash slid his eyes over to Serena. His honey blonde girlfriend was laughing as she shook her head. It made a smile come to Ash's face, as well, one that widened when he saw the three that were now approaching the courtyard. One of them beat him to the greetings.

"Ash is okay! Rotom is so glad! When Rotom read such bruising, Rotom was so very worried!" the Pokédex called out loudly, sounding like it was bawling. Ash was surprised to find it flying forward, right onto his chest. He winced.

"Good to see you, too, Rotom," Ash chuckled out. Then he looked to see Clemont and Bonnie standing there. The latter was watching Team Rocket brawling with each other, but Clemont was staring right at him. Just like with Serena, that feeling of overwhelming failure rested within them. The inventor stepped forward.

"I'm glad you're okay," he spoke.

"Same here," Ash said. Their trio didn't say anything, causing Bonnie and Hau to look at each other. They just watched one another, as though each had thoughts in their brain that they couldn't shake; thoughts that they had to deal with on their own. Eventually, when Team Rocket's bickering seemed to quiet down thanks to Crabrawler clamping on James' head, Clemont sighed.

"Come on, we're all waiting." With a jerk of his head, Clemont walked away from the courtyard once more. He had to have been coming to get them. Ash took one more look at Serena, both of them sharing the same concern over the state of each other. Then he returned his Pokémon, cradling their pokeballs to his chest, and set off after Clemont. Everyone followed.

"Who all is waiting?" Serena asked once they had caught up to the swiftly striding boy.

"Well, everyone who fought with us, mostly, and then Kukui and Burnet…Acerola and Hapu stopped by, too, I was told. They're gone now, though, along with the Akala captains. You two were out for about a day," Clemont explained, ticking everyone off on his fingers. Ash had to admit that most of them made sense, especially with how the Darkium-Z had arrived. It also screamed something else beyond a simple meeting to him: it screamed that they were meeting to discuss their own counter-strategy for whatever Lusamine had planned since she escaped into the Ultra Space with Guzma.

"And Lillie?"

"No one knows," Bonnie answered. She had her hands behind her head and her lips in a pout as she said so. "She locked herself in her room and pretty much refused to come out. Whenever anybody asks what she's doing, all she's said is 'reading'. Who wants to do all  _that_?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons," Clemont said to his sister. "What went down with her mother can't have been easy. I know it's been hard on Gladion, as well."

_Gladion…_ Ash thought to himself, the boy's actions still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. However, he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. Especially so when they reached a large pair of double doors and pushed them open, the first visible thing being Gladion, himself. Not that he was alone in the room.

Most of the room was filled with people sitting in chairs around an ovular table. As per Clemont's words, he did see quite the amalgamation of people there. At the head of the table was Gladion, seated next to Wicke. On either side of them were Lionel and Aidan, while Squishy and Bluey rested in the center of the table in their core forms. Ash raked his gaze along the table, noticing Kahili there with her legs crossed, sitting across from Cynthia and Lance. Rounding it all out were Kukui and Burnet, seated next to each other while the latter had notes spread out across the table. Ash had to admit, as he took a seat, he was surprised that Miss Akela wasn't there, considering her closeness with Kukui and, he supposed…Guzma…

"Well, it would seem that we're all here," Lionel spoke once everyone was sitting down (though Greninja was leaning against the nearby wall). Ash had nothing to say, and for the moment decided to just listen, scratching behind Pikachu's ears. His thoughts were quickly being confirmed, anyhow. Silence hung, no one sure how to start until Lionel cleared his throat. "Clemont's informed us of what occurred in the labs below the Foundation, and in the manor."

"It's quite the issue," Lance breathed out, bristling his hair with a sense of annoyance. "When I infiltrated the Foundation, I didn't expect this."

"I don't think anyone could have suspected it that wasn't involved with it in the first place," Cynthia made sure to share. Ash hung his head, but his eyes shifted to Gladion. For the first time, he realized that the boy had changed clothing, now wearing dress pants and a collared shirt, his earrings removed. Null was nowhere to be seen as yet, either. "The League has grown rather concerned, if I'm honest."

"I don't blame 'em," Kukui agreed. Aidan was nodding his head somewhere down the table. Ash glanced to his side and saw Kahili frowning, her mouth etching itself thinner with every passing second. She did take the moment to smile at Ash, though. "Ugh, can't believe it! And all around the time of the first Alola League!"

"There's no reason to cancel it just yet," Aidan spoke. All eyes shifted to the blond man. He let them all observe him, taking the moment to remove his glasses and clean them carefully. When he placed them back on his face, he began to talk once more. "Unlike the Kalos League, we have some definite advantages."

"He's right," Lionel said, propping his head on his hand. "We know something's coming, and we know, roughly, what it entails. And there's no need to worry of the scandal involved with the Aether Foundation and Team Skull, not with people on the inside to mitigate the damage."

"There's no reason to worry about those Skull bozos at all!" Jessie snapped. The Champions in the room all turned to look at her, and Team Rocket recoiled from it, almost flinching. Once they recovered, though, the trio returned to their usual sense of bravado.

"Jessie's right! When we made our quick reconnaissance on Po Town, there was no trace of them anywhere!" James agreed. Kahili's frown grew even bigger now.

"Of  _course_  they went to ground," she spat. "The only question is  _where_  they've gone to ground to at this point."

"Does it matter?" Lance questioned, folding his arms across himself. "We keep an eye out for them regardless. For now, we'll employ ARC and a major construction company in the region to start patching that town up. And when they start making moves again, we'll know that Lusamine's plans are about to come to fruition."

"About that," Burnet spoke up. Ash felt like he was in some sort of multi-sided ping-pong match with how much his attention was shifting from one person to the next. "I might have an idea about these sorts of things. After the events here and the portals opening up over Alola and the world, I was able to finalize some research regarding the Ultra Space. Keep in mind that some of it is still conjecture, but the one that I'm absolutely sure on is the most important piece of information of all."

"Fire away, honey," Kukui grinned out, slinging an arm around his wife's shoulder. Ash was glad he could find the humor in all this, since it certainly lifted his own spirits, if only by a little. Burnet shuffled her papers around and then looked up.

"Okay, so the Ultra Space has been confirmed to be a blending of realities, right?" she began. Clemont nodded next to Ash, confirming this fact. The raven-haired trainer kept his gaze on Kukui's wife, hanging on her every word regarding the Ultra Space. "Well, that, combined with the assault on Heahea, led me to think of something important: perhaps that blending of realities allows one to see things. In particular, perhaps from where she is, Lusamine can focus her gaze on someone or something. Nihilego finding Nebby so quickly in Heahea is proof of that."

"In other words, she could know whatever it is we're planning to stop her," Aidan sighed out, rubbing at his temples this time. "Assuming she hasn't already guessed at it."

"True, however, I believe she can only look at a single place or thing, not multiple, and it may not even be a constant thing she'd have access to. Therein lies the advantage," Burnet pointed out. Ash now folded his arms. It was a good idea that Burnet presented, and it went hand in hand with his own churning thoughts, alongside the next words that she spoke. "We also hold the advantage of knowing that there is  _something_  beyond the wormhole, and that the certified way of destroying it is by using Mega Evolution or Z-Moves…or perhaps just something comparable in power."

"Diantha's well informed us of that," Cynthia agreed, her fingers now drumming against the table. "She's making plans from her end, just as Gary and Steven are near the Battle Tree now, studying ways to get into the Altar of the Sunne and the legends surrounding it. Gary has a theory, but he would need some expert analysis machines to determine…"

"I could…probably help with that…maybe…" Clemont said, though he didn't sound quite so sure. Ash breathed out, his exhalation ruffling Pikachu's fur.

"There's more than that, though, of course," Kahili spoke. This prompted Burnet to nod.

"Well, the biggest piece of conjecture I have is how tied in to the Ultra Space Nebby is," she explained. "Whatever Lusamine did to it took its toll on the poor thing and has seemingly rendered its power inert. Whether it will come back to him over time, or if it needs an alternate way for us to reach the Ultra Space, I can't be clear, but if we manage to restore Nebby to his true form, we stand a chance of getting into the Ultra Space itself and striking back! Just a theory, of course, but it very well may work!"

"What are you suggesting?" Lionel asked, grinning down the table at the professor. He seemed to already be fond of the idea, one which made Aidan look and sound exasperated. Kukui was the one to answer for his wife, the married couple grinning.

"She's suggesting we make a preemptive strike on the Ultra Space before the Day of Stars!" he said, slamming his hand against the table. Ash blinked, finding the name very familiar. Not that he was the one to ask.

"Day of Stars? What's that?" Hau questioned, throwing his hands behind his head. Burnet stopped fiddling with her papers and answered, proving this was the one aspect that she was most confident about.

"Six years ago, the stars nearly aligned, and the portal to the Ultra Space opened, causing darkness, Nebby, and presumably Nihilego to escape from it," she said, tapping at her papers. "Now, the stars  _will_  be aligning, like a blending of planets, worlds, universes or realities. We know that Nebby has gotten power from celestial energies, and given how everything has been monitored, the wormholes  _will_  open again on the Day of Stars, when they align, no matter what! Lusamine's experiments and recent actions made sure they'd be stable enough to."

"So, you're proposing that we open a way into the Ultra Space ourselves before they can make an army come forth?" Lance questioned. Burnet nodded.

"It's a try, at least," Kukui said. "Even if we fail, working to prepare ourselves for that preemptive strike would get us more than ready to launch an assault on the Ultra Space and destroy whatever it is that's inside of it which is threatening our world. Whether it's just these Ultra Beasts, or some other manner of being splitting the portals wide is unimportant. We let it go on and they'll devour our world."

Silence followed his statement, and Ash drew himself into his thoughts, holding Pikachu close. It was a lot to take in, though the objective was clear cut and simple, even if all the parts that connected to it were not. Even Serena looked slightly concerned. Ash began to mull over things in his brain, flashing back to all his battles. Lionel was the first one to speak before he had formed a conclusion.

"Yes…a preemptive strike perhaps would be best. And your theory is sound, given Chi's own observations regarding the Day of Stars, from Hokulani," the man spoke. He tapped at his chin a bit and then chuckled. "To think Michael had planned this far ahead in case he failed…remarkable…"

"Michael…" Serena breathed from next to Ash. He looked to her, and her eyes appeared to be shimmering with a thought, one that he wanted to reach out and grasp, but had no opportunity to.

"Well, I approve of it," Lionel concluded. He turned to look insistently at both Lance and Cynthia, prompting the two of them to accept it with a nod. Kukui slapped the table and began speaking exuberantly.

"Great! Then all we have to do, if Burnet's records and the other research is sound, is get to the Altar of the Sunne, open a way in and defeat Lusamine, Guzma and whatever else is in there before the Day of Stars. If not, then the Hope Leilani and the Lanakila Conference are set to end just as the Day of Stars is set anyway, which would keep Lusamine's attention fixed on us there, blind to everything else. Of course, Akela is doing all she can to promote them to keep the general public's eye off of  _this_. In their mind, the earlier invasion was a minor fluke that we don't intend to repeat." Kukui sounded immensely confident, but Ash knew there was one major stumbling block put in their place.

"It's not enough," he spoke clearly. For the first time, everyone looked at him, especially so when he happened to stand. "We can do all the searching we want, but…they're too strong."

"What are you  _saying_ , twerp?" Jessie and James cried out at the same time, causing Meowth to slap them both. Ash heaved a long sigh, his eyes traveling along to Gladion, the boy still having not spoken. They locked gazes, and both shared the same message.

"I'm saying that we got beaten really badly. Guzma and Lusamine are stronger than we realize, and inside of the Ultra Space, who knows what could happen; they could be even stronger," he told them. It was a brutally honest statement, one that made Clemont hang his head. Nevertheless, it was a truth they were all forced to accept. "As we are now…I don't think there's any way we can win."

"I agree," Serena said with immense clarity. "We lost, and no amount of finding artifacts or doing research will help that. Even those beasts proved a challenge, and there might be a lot more than we could ever imagine, regardless of Guzma and Lusamine's strengths. I mean, I'm not saying that we shouldn't arm ourselves with information. Goodness knows I think there's someone who could have just as much information as Burnet…maybe even…Michael…"

"Who?" Ash asked, but Serena's final comments and his questions went largely unnoticed by the sound of the door suddenly opening.

"I agree, too!" said the bright voice of whoever was entering the room. Light streamed in through the doors, showcasing the beautifully blooming courtyard behind the figure, who was still cloaked in shadow from the large amount of light that was there. Serena stood, as did Gladion, while the figure walked forward. "We have to get a lot stronger! No, more than that! We have to activate our own Z-Powered Form!"

The doors closed, and Ash could finally see who had appeared.

It was Lillie, only different. Gone was the big, floppy hat and the white dress. In its place was a white skirt that reached down to her mid-thighs. On her upper half was a hoodie, blue drawstrings hanging down over her chest. Ash quickly recognized the outfit as the one that Serena had bought for her so long ago in Heahea, before all the craziness began. Traveling upwards, Ash saw that Lillie's hair was no longer braided, instead tied back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon, accentuated with a backpack on her shoulders instead of her big drum bag. In her arms were a book, and what looked like Nebby, silent and unmoving.

The biggest change of all, however, was her bright smile.

"Wow, Lillie! You look great!" Hau cheered. Lillie smiled at him, a blush dusting her cheeks. Said action caused Hau to blush as well, rubbing at his nose while Bonnie ribbed him. Lillie stepped further in the room and placed the book down with a slam from the weight, flicking it open to a certain page. Then she slid it across to the center of the table.

"I think there's a way to save Nebby and access the Ultra Space at the same time. At the very least, it's something I want to try." Lillie's voice was hyper-confident, and she stared across the table at her own brother insistently. Ash looked between the two siblings and finally settled on Gladion when the boy began to chuckle. Lionel, however, was looking at the book.

"Sun and Moon Flutes, huh?" he asked. "Used in ancient times to pay homage to…the beast of the sun and the beast of the moon. When played with the Champion's Song, it opened up to a world of new possibilities, one that they could go to together. Surprised we weren't able to find something like this, but…"

"Exactly," Lillie said, nodding her head. Her pony tail flopped up and down and Ash put his gaze squarely back on to her. She was so confident, like she was breathing again. It inspired hope inside of Ash. "They say 'beasts'. Why not Pokémon? Because they're from the Ultra Space. It's the only answer that makes sense!"

"It sounds like a stretch," Aidan spoke harshly. Kahili uncrossed her legs and leaned across, finally grinning once more.

"Maybe a stretch is what we need," she said simply. Her finger traveled over to the book and tapped its surface. "I've heard of this Moon Flute, and it wouldn't be hard to find from Poni Island given the information passed down to we three in pieces, but the Sun Flute…"

_Leave that to us_ , Squishy finally spoke from his point on the table.  _We shall find it…though we would require Greninja's help again, Ash. He would be able to pick up on that sort of energy in one of the spots we had found in our search, now that we know what we are looking for._

"That's fine with me, if it is with him," Ash said. Not that he needed to say anything; he could tell that Greninja was perfectly okay with it, especially if it meant another deciding face-off with Guzma. That was the point of concern that Ash had, though.

"If we bring the flutes together and play the Champion's Song, then I believe…well, I believe we can pull the other Cosmog from out of the rift. That might be the only way to get us into the Ultra Space safely, as well as restore Nebby at the same time!" Lillie said, now pumping her fists excitedly. A bright light popped out of her belt and Komala appeared, yawning with agreement alongside his trainer. "To do that, though…I need to visit Tapu Fini!"

"Tapu Fini? Good luck with that," Kahili barked out a little. "That fickle deity hasn't deigned an audience with anyone in fifty years, you know. Goodness knows why you'd want to."

"No, Lillie's idea is a good one," Kukui interrupted. He, too, was now standing, grinning at his former assistant. "She's as smart as they come, and well-read. If she thinks this will work, then it'll work. Besides, I'm sure we'd need as many of the Tapu's Champions to help out as we can, right? Especially if it's all tied into this."

"Great! Then let's all go our own way!" Ash cried, slamming his hand down on the table. Serena gasped in surprise and looked to him. However, he just grinned at all of them. "Guys, we couldn't win this time, but next time we won't be able to get another chance, especially when the Day of Stars hits. If what Burnet said is true, then everyone doing the same thing would only make Lusamine know what we're up to. So…Kahili, I want you to train me!"

"Uh, say what now?" Kahili said, her eyes blinking rapidly at the request. Ash fully turned to face the woman, grinning down at her.

"You're an Island Champion, and I saw the way you handled fighting both Guzma and Plumeria. I think there's a lot I can learn from you to get stronger with my Pokémon and with myself, physically. I can't do it all on my own!" Kahili continued blinking, but eventually, a grin stretched her face.

"All right, you'd make a good sparring partner. I have the perfect place for it, too, even if it'll be the training session from hell," the blue-haired woman said, the grin turning into a smirk. Ash felt his blood race from that, wanting to get started right away with all of the proceedings.

"I'm fine with that!"

"Then I guess I'll go my own way, as well," Serena expressed. Clemont whipped his gaze to her while Ash slowly turned to look at his girlfriend. "Actually, Lillie, if you wouldn't mind, I'll go with you to Tapu Fini. After we've done that, I think I'll try to find somebody. I have no idea if they're in the region, but if he's anything like hers, then I think he will be. Though that's more of a longshot than any other theory, but some searching should reveal more."

"Uh…who, Serena?" Bonnie asked innocently. She didn't answer straightaway, waiting for Lillie to nod her head in acceptance and with a bright smile. The two traveling together seemed like a nice idea to Ash.

"My father." Ash was surprised to hear it, and almost wanted to protest against it. However, the more he thought about it, the more that he realized it made complete and total sense. Michael was the perpetrator behind most of the events here, so it made sense that his counterpart could potentially help to defend  _against_  it. He nodded at her.

"Well, that certainly makes things different," Clemont sighed out. He seemed contemplative for a moment, and Ash could tell his mind was running through a million different possibilities all at once. "Champion Cynthia, you said Gary is researching by the…Battle Tree, was it? That's a battle facility, right?"

"It is," Cynthia answered curtly. Clemont nodded, and a soft smile graced his face.

"If you wouldn't mind, then, I'd like to help out as much as I can, and get stronger battling through the Battle Tree," Clemont decided, nodding his head towards the Champion. Hau suddenly jumped up, slinging an arm around Clemont without warning.

"Ooh, me too! Me, too!" he called out. "I mean, I've still got the trials on Poni Island anyway, so this is a perfect opportunity. I don't even need to go back to Ula'ula since Acerola said the Kahuna there considered helpin' out here as my Grand Trial, too! Said it was tougher than any battle he would give me, apparently. So, you don't mind, do you, Clemont?"

"The more the better," Clemont agreed, the boys laughing together.

"Then Rotom will join as well! A battle fest like the Battle Tree will get Rotom's circuits pumping and allow Rotom to observe many more Pokémon!" Cynthia surveyed them all before letting off a light giggle that showed she was acquiescing to their request.

"Then I'll go with Squishy and Greninja," Bonnie agreed. Clemont looked like he wanted to say something, or scold her, but he did none of those things. Like in Malie City, it was a moment of them realizing they each had to go their own way, something Dedenne agreed with loudly.

"Guess I'll tag along as the adult supervision," Lionel told her with a grin. Bonnie really didn't seem to mind that. That only left two different groups to decide on what they wanted to do, and Ash looked to Team Rocket first. Jessie sighed out loudly.

"You know what, we'll just go with the twerpette," she said. Serena stepped back in surprise while Jessie started to grin. "Oh, it's not all that surprising, being rivals and all. I think we'd work well together on the same side, and sometimes you need some extra manpower."

"Hear hear," James cheered, pumping his fist. Jessie wasn't finished yet either.

"Besides, you need cultured, sophisticated and intelligent women to be the face of this group on a mission…quest…thing…"

"Yer rulin' yaself out, Jess," Meowth said, but he seemed to have no problem with the notion. Neither did the rest of their group, Wobbuffet saluting them all strongly. That particularly strange wrench settled, Ash looked to Gladion, the boy having still been silent next to Wicke.

"And Gladion? What about you?" Ash asked of him, his speech still rather terse with the boy. Said boy didn't answer, staring down at his new clothes (and looking somewhat uncomfortable in them). Eventually, though, he looked up.

"I'm going to rebuild the Aether Foundation," he said sharply. It wasn't a surprising status in slightest. "I don't want the path my father started on to lose all the good will that it had because of my mother's actions. I've already decided to shut down Faba's science program, due to his work and death. We'll find a safer, and better, way to enhance the lives of people and Pokémon. If I have some downtime, I'll finish the trials, too. Sort of like…repentance, for everything I caused here. I…I'm going to try and work together with everyone in order to make it possible, so we can all be ready…as a…team…"

"We'll provide support," Wicke assured them, herself speaking for the first time. "We can have ferries ready to go in a little under an hour for your destinations, and with a support force like the Aether employees, those that didn't work directly for Madam Lusamine, I am sure we'll be able to actively work against ruffians like Team Skull again."

"Thank you, Miss Wicke," Lillie said, beaming at the woman. The older woman seemed taken aback, but smiled in return. The girl's green eyes then slid over to Ash, and he could see Lillie's beliefs and defiance, along with a promise that she seemed to share with Gladion regarding their mother. Whatever their promise was, he didn't know, but seeing her smiling was enough.

"I suppose ARC will lend its services to help rebuild," Aidan said, adjusting his glasses sharply. "Alpha Squad knows quite the bit about rebuilding organizations. With Chi and Hokulani, we can send Theta to Po Town and bring Tau in here…We have the League's blessing for this, yes?"

"Blessing? I'll outright help you," Lance said, throwing his arms in the air. "Right now, we don't want another scandal like Lysandre Labs to happen."

"I'm sure Akela will smooth over any of the public's worries about that," Kukui told them with a smile. "She's smooth, and until everything's settled, we don't want a panic. Informing the Kahunas and captains, though, I'll keep on top of it. Still some final preparations for the League to be done, but that might distract Lusamine a little."

"All right, then!" Ash proclaimed, raising his foot and bringing it slamming on to his seat before he held a lone finger forward. "One month! We all go our own ways, and meet back here in one month!"

"Sounds like a plan, cousin! Works out perfectly to have some time for the strike before the Hope Leilani," Kukui grinned out. His approval meant everything, uniting everyone around the table with their intended goal. To all this, Wicke stood.

"Well, then, I'll have the ships prepared. Please meet down at the docks when you're all ready to depart." Wicke's words gave it a sense of finality to the decision. Ash grinned, looking down at Pikachu, who pumped his fist in agreement. They were ready.

The hour that followed was filled with frantic movement, gathering everything up for all of their simultaneous departures. Lillie ended up being the most enthusiastic, taking her book with her and holding onto Nebby's form. She turned out to be the first one waiting down by the docks the moment that Ash arrived, backpack on his shoulders and Pikachu on his head. She genuinely looked happy and determined, like a whole new person with the shadow that was her mother gone. Of course, Ash knew that the shadow still lingered, but Lillie was moving on in spite of it.

"Well, Rotom will not miss Bonnie one bit!" Rotom was saying as the group that was Clemont's arrived down at the docks. The inventor looked exasperated while Hau simply grinned. Bonnie was facing away from the Pokédex with her arms folded.

"Well, Bonnie won't miss Rotom one bit!" she snapped out defiantly. There was all of three seconds before she then added, "So just be safe."

"Bonnie, too," Rotom happened to whisper. Clemont shook his head and turned to face his sister while Lionel was approaching calmly, Squishy and Bluey resting on his shoulders.

"Now Bonnie, take good care of Dedenne and Squishy while you're out there, and make sure you eat properly, and train well and…" Clemont breathed in before launching himself into a hug around his sister. She quickly returned it. "Have a good time and be safe."

"You, too, big brother."

"Don't worry, Clemont, I'll look after her. Besides, Greninja will be with me," Lionel chuckled out, pointing to Ash's partner. The raven-haired trainer looked over to him, locking eyes with Greninja. They both nodded, needing no words to say their temporary farewell. More voices came to the docks, this time in the form of Kukui, Kahili and Cynthia.

"The Battle Tree is on the other side from where Tapu Fini and the Seafolk Village is located, so you'll definitely want separate ferries," Kahili was informing Cynthia, who was nodding. From behind them came Serena and Team Rocket, along with a silent Gladion.

Ash still wasn't sure what to say to the boy, or if there was anything to say at all. He must have felt the same, considering that he stopped upon arrival and they looked at each other. He couldn't say that they had reconnected in any way, but in Gladion's eyes, at least, there was a promise: a promise to meet once more atop Mount Lanakila and settle everything between them there. Until then, he'd be working hard at fixing his own damage, just like Ash. That was enough. Lillie walked forward.

"Brother," she said, a blossoming smile on her face. He did a double take, clearly still not used to seeing her in such different clothing. "Do what you can, okay?"

"Lillie…I…" his words sounded tortured, something that he wanted to say unable to get out. Lillie, however, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, brother and sister reunited at long last. Gladion could finally whisper his words. "I'm so sorry…so, so sorry…For leaving you to her, and…and…"

"It's okay," Lillie spoke back to him. He almost looked like he wanted to cry, despite how unlike him it was, especially when Lillie drew back. "I forgive you. But next time, let's work together instead of on your own."

"Y-yeah," Gladion choked out. He held a fist out, and Lillie met it. "Count on it."

"So, looks like we're pretty much set to go," Kukui chuckled out, clapping a sudden hand on Ash and Serena's shoulders. Before Ash looked at the man, he gazed over to Clemont, who nodded. Ash returned the nod, agreeing with Clemont's intention: they'd grow stronger, working in any way they could to support one another by leaving their insecurities behind. "The Day of Stars is in about a month and a half, or something like that, with the Hope Leilani and League before then. Hope you guys will make it for that, considering we'll meet back here in a month."

"Speaking of," Serena noted. Ash turned his gaze to her, seeing Hau walk up to Lillie and Gladion. The girl blushed a little, but then laughed brightly when Hau slung his arm around Gladion. "I want you to deliver a message to Miss Akela for me, professor."

"Oh?" the professor asked, quirking an eyebrow. Serena hitched her bag and smiled.

"Tell her that I've almost figured out what she meant," Ash's girlfriend said with a smile. "I know I can't make everyone smile, not on my own at least, and maybe it's impossible when there are people like Lusamine around, but that I'll work out a way, and I'll show it to her by the Hope Leilani! That's my promise for the next month!"

"Gotcha, cousin! I'm sure you'll be real hard at work, too, won't you, Ash, Pikachu?"

"You bet! I'm sure Kahili will teach us lots of things we've never seen before," Ash insisted, clenching his fists while Pikachu mimicked him. He didn't just mean about Pokémon training, either…that wouldn't be enough to defeat Guzma.

"Just make sure you're ready! It's like a place of adventure all on its own that'll wear you to the bone, if I don't first!" Kahili called, walking past to move towards and board the ferry that would take them to their destination, some place called Ten Carat Hill from what the driver was saying. Kukui laughed, walking off a little to say there was none better, and Ash turned to look at Serena when Lillie once more approached, holding Nebby. Ash now shifted down to him, his eyes closed as his little body was in a golden binding.

"Both of you, be safe out there. And Team Rocket, no funny business!" Ash snapped to them. The indignant trio stopped on their way on to their boat and Jessie looked ready to snap at him, but Wobbuffet kept pushing her right along. "Look after her, Lillie."

"Hey, I can take care of myself," Serena pouted, though it was all in good fun, based on her expression. The three looked at each other before Serena walked forward and touched his face. Lillie looked a little embarrassed, glancing away towards Hau when Serena's lips met his own. He fell into it, everything else vanishing around them for a moment. It was just he and Serena, together. A promise of farewell. But a promise of return. And maybe a promise of something more when they reunited. "I hope you'll find your answer."

"You, too," Ash said, once she'd drawn back and given him the chance to breathe. "And Lillie, we're always there for you."

"I know," Lillie said. "After all, it's because of the two of you that I'm here. Because Ash fought for me, and because Serena made me smile. Plus, seeing you slap Keoni really made me realize that I couldn't just sit around and take all my mother's abuse. I think that's why I went with her…though it was so much harder to stand up to her than I realized." She added a nervous giggle to that last statement.

"I made you smile?" Serena asked. Lillie laughed and nodded, before moving to hook her arms with a grin. Ash had his own, looking to Pikachu, who returned it. Something in Serena's eyes told him that she'd be okay; that maybe she'd found her answer in the midst of whatever despair Lusamine had inflicted.

He couldn't say he had found his own, but if Serena and Lillie could, then he knew he'd be able to as well. First, he and his Pokémon just had to grow stronger in mind and spirit.

"Now, let's go, Serena! Off on another adventure to Tapu Fini! We'll find a way to restore Nebby for sure!"

"Yeah!" Serena cried. With that, the two girls made their way towards their own boat. Ash watched them go as Bonnie and Hau ran up, the little girl hugging both while Hau planted a kiss on Lillie's cheek, making her go positively red. Ash smiled at Bonnie, who didn't move to hug him, but brought her fists to her chest in a promise of keeping Greninja safe. Finally, before Ash walked to the boat, he once more looked at Gladion and nodded.

One month.

Ash and Pikachu grinned, ready for their next adventure, and ran to the boat, jumping next to Kahili. In moments, the boats began to move out, running parallel to one another, keeping all of them connected. As one, they raised their fists to the air, as if grasping towards the sun that was becoming visible while they pulled out of the harbor, holding on to that promise between each other.

"You're sure about this, then?" Kahili asked as the boat finally started to pull away from his friends. Ash just smiled, finally gripping his Darkium-Z and orb in acceptance of what Nanu had intended them to mean and placing them where they belonged on his Z-Ring and amulet. Pikachu, meanwhile, responded as he took off his bandages, the cloth fluttering in the wind.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Of course! It'll be difficult and different, being apart for so long, but this is something we all need to do. I don't know if it'll solve everything," Ash said, "but it's worth a try. That's how I know I'll be worthy of every trial and Grand Trial I've completed so far."

Kahili smirked and leaned back. Ash turned away, watching the boats with all his friends glide in opposite directions. Inside, he was still uncertain, still drowning in those negative emotions and questions, but he wouldn't let that stop him. There was a world at stake. He could deal with answering them once he resumed his trials. He breathed in.

_Why do you want to be a Pokémon Master? What is a Pokémon Master?_

"I don't know," he finally answered, Pikachu's ears twitching. "I'll figure it out, though…somewhere along the way. Then we'll meet again, Guzma, and finish this."

Keeping his hand towards the sun, Ash grinned. The rest was up to them.

"One month! Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pikapi, Pikachu!"

And they sailed off unto the sun.

* * *

"What a beautiful place…is it not, Guzma?" Lusamine's voice seemed to both echo and die inside the swirling space. Behind her floated Nihilego, swaying back and forth in an eerie fashion. Yet Lusamine didn't concern herself with that beautiful creature. She barely even spared the man next to her a look.

"Kinda weird to me, President Lusamine," he said. His hand reached out to touch the wall, that shifting substance, and he recoiled. "Damn…what  _is_  this place?"

"Simply a blending of realities," Lusamine spoke. She saw a nearby rock manifesting itself within the space. Images flashed by her as she proceeded to walk towards it. Those of her husband, her 'children', those useless things. "However, I do believe that there's one more reality that needs to be collected before we can all be free."

"Ya mean…?" Guzma asked. Lusamine flicked her hair outward, seating herself upon the rock as her lips twitched upwards into a rather Cheshire grin. Guzma quickly mirrored it. "That'll be fun, right?"

"I'm sure it will. No doubt they're all scrambling at this point," she told him. Her hand waved in front of her, touching to the wall however briefly. Blossoming in front of her was her "daughter" and that girl, the one that had turned her once beautiful flower into something so ugly. They were smiling and laughing on a boat, it seemed. "I look forward to it, though, seeing how they'll all struggle against us on the Day of Stars. It will be most amusing. Ah ha! Ah ha ha! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"I'll be lookin' forward to that fight myself.," Guzma cackled out, slamming a fist into his palm. "We'll see who the real nothin' is then, and I can go all out, just before my own dream is reality."

"Of course; you're  _chosen_ , after all," Lusamine smirked out. She leaned to the side, tilting her head with her vindictive smirk. Shadow and smoke, an eclipse of prismatic light bubbled up behind her as she chuckled. "Oh, I know. It will be very soon, though…very soon and we'll all be free of that wretched world.

"Well, in the meantime, I hope they continue to take good care of her. No doubt after what happened, they'll grow stronger and stronger. After all, we need them to keep it safe until it's time. Right, my sweet?" She quickly received her answer, and her smirk turned into maddening laughter that echoed around the empty space. "Yes, Lillie, Serena…come and try to stop me. I'll let this space devour you, and all of your dreams.

"For the Day of Stars, and your demise, is so very near."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: And so, we've reached the end of Love in the Time of Trials. I'd like to think I have you all going "No! You can't end there! I need Tenacity NOW!" Though I'd probably be lying to myself. Either way, this chapter was really there to set up for the one thing I really wanted: a time skip. That's right, the next story will pick up after that month has expired. The reasoning for it is that there's a lot of preparation for our heroes to do, but I don't want to show all of it because how boring would that be? Granting, there's still some exciting stuff, and I think I presented everything here in a logical manner.
> 
> The scenes at the opening with Alain, Team Nova, and then Hala were, of course, meant to show how large this threat will be, while establishing that…maybe there'll be some surprises in the final book. On top of that was with Ash and Hau getting the proof of clearing the Grand Trial: exposing the darkness in Alola was what Nanu wanted, so they passed. Just as well, I had to establish the underlying message that has always been there in the Ancienverse: hope in the midst of despair. Ash, Serena and Clemont are nearly broken, but each of them has found their shred of hope to cling to for the moment: Clemont will put his mind and training to good use, Serena has seen that she can make somebody smile, and Ash believes he'll find his answers somewhere along the way.
> 
> And this, my friends, is the crux of it which will be resolved in Love in the Time of Tenacity . In the meantime, you can enjoy this wonderful summary!
> 
> Summary: Ancienverse Sequel Finale. A month has passed. The Day of Stars approaches, and under the encroaching threat looming over Alola, Ash and all of his friends begin to make their moves. As the curtain begins to close on their newest conflict, each of them is faced with a challenge and choice more personal than before: hope…or despair.
> 
> Thank you all, and I hope you continue to the final book! There is but a single story left now, and it's what everything has been building up to. I hope that it delivers in every way possible! So, until that next time, I hope that all of you will Review and, as always, now and forever,
> 
> Dare to Be Silly,
> 
> Epicocity


End file.
